Disaster: No End In Sight - A Future Card Buddyfight Story
by BurningCard
Summary: Kyoya Gaen's defeat, at the hands of Gao Mikado and Bal, did not mark the end of Disaster. Even after his fall, many others follow in his old footsteps. Chase Hallows, working in the field of monsters relations, is thrown into the fray as more monsters and people act in Kyoya's name. Alongside the Fifth Omni Lord and his Cavalry, they will keep fighting to end the Will of Kyoya.
1. 1 - Understanding The Worlds Around Us

**September 1st, 2030**

(POV: First)

One could only dream of witnessing the crowded hall of humans and monsters. However, my misfortune made it so I could only see it through a small screen on my side of the embassy building. Monsters from each of the many worlds were present with one main speaker addressing the disgruntled audience. The audience, also consisting of monsters and humans, understand that this meeting was going to continue for a much longer period of time.

Representatives with appearances resembling human beings made their case on one of the more pressing issues of this society. These creatures were individuals of many species; dragons, the oni, avians, demons, fairies, angels, beasts, aquatic creatures. Such a colorful room would make one believe that such a matter was being held delicately and cautiously, especially since this issued involving many beings from a large array of different races. However, as I saw their faces—and I assume what many others saw it to—I could tell that they were angry. Actually, that was an understatement. The humanoids were furious. They were tired of ir.

They were tired of letting children decide the fate of the world through the cardgame that connected them all.

Our Human world did not have such a world-bending cardgame many years ago. Before I was born, in 2010, most cards were just paintings on cardboard. Thing is, once the childishly-named cardgame, Buddyfight, started to appear on Earth, we realized that the initially-perceived innocence of things can hide a much more complicated truth. Humanity was not the only form of intelligent life. Still unknown to us now, great astral gates opened, connecting our universe to many others, revealing many other worlds.

When they came, they were treated with segregation. The humanoids were treated like undesirables to be hidden and stowed away. However, other influential groups at the time, such as one of the precursors to my employer's agency, started to ease the introduction of such creatures into our society. With that, they brought a game that had no name. The people in charge of the integration of monsters wanted the next generation of humanity to view the monsters as kind allies, not horrifying enemies. To get the next generation, the children, to grow up alongside the game, the monsters it brought, and to later stand alongside the game, the game was given the childish name of Buddyfight.

This took place after many years of attempting to integrate monsters in society. By the time they started to do this, I was born. I became a part of the next generation of kids welcoming the new monster comrades. Our imaginations were piqued and realized. Dragons, humanoid beasts, fantastical creatures from our mythologies and fictional fantasies were now real. How could children NOT grasp onto such a fond concept? The fake becoming real.

Some people theorize that the monsters from the other worlds may have, in the past, arrived on earth in the distant past, only to die due to the natives hunting them off or ostracizing them. Theories discussing how the human world thought up of the now real mythical beasts were being brought to fruition. Agencies created solely to seek out and understand the newly discovered worlds were being created at an incredibly fast rate. For years, unemployment was at an all-time low. Business was booming and laws concerning the welfare of monsters were being created. However, like the Roaring Twenties, the good times could not last forever.

That was when The Great Disaster nearly destroyed everything.

It was not just our world; all of the worlds, for a time, were put into a state of panic. Shock waves created from these distant astral gates were now emitting waves of unforeseen power. They shook each and every world, affecting the weather, causing earthquakes to annihilate civilizations. Mass flooding threatened the world. Panic rushed through each and every world. People turned on one another, with the governments of each world trying desperately to keep everything together as everyone nearly destroyed each other from the panic the Disaster Brought.

I was only a child at that time. We were lucky to have made it through what we first thought was the end of the world. Ever since then, organizations set on discovering aspects in other worlds were also designated to discover why the gates shook the multiverse.

Organizations like mine, one of the embassies of the DMW—or the District of Multiverse Welfare—aim to try and settle disputes between the worlds while also overseeing the development of the Buddyfight cardgame. This has especially been the case due to players of the game discovering ways to use the card game to make the regular cards become real. The last thing that such a bureau would like is another child in possession of a real magical gun.

Such a fear was being discussed by the boss of my boss. Catherine Denisso, the overseer of DMW of the United States, demanded that the worlds continue to discuss the matter of Gao Mikado and Kyoya Gaen. Although this meeting was being kept a secret from the public, trusted individuals within the embassy were given the ability to watch it from outside the discussion hall through small monitors.

The matter was to discuss the previous two cases of Gao Mikado and Kyoya Gaen, two individuals in Japan with a strong influence in the game of Buddyfight. From what I could understand, Kyoya Gaen was using something called the "Disaster Force" to merge himself with his Buddy Monster, demanding to be called a Deity. Gao Mikado, acting as a child hero, managed to beat Deity and make it split back to two before Kyoya was then sent to one of our branches in Japan. This was not the only matter discussed; previously, another evil entity referred to as "Yamigedo" was stopped by Gao Mikado prior to the incident with Kyoya Gaen. Mikado was allied with monsters referring to themselves as the Omni Lords.

The main speaker for Dragon World looked rather professional. The red-scaled dragon man wore the expected suit-and-tie attire. It was custom attire for the sake of having sockets so that his wings and tail could extend outward from the back of his suit. "Yes, the Omni Lords, I know of such beings," he began to speak. "But I mostly know about the servants of the Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Tenbu. The Cavalry Dragons are a rather odd bunch, but we've known of their presence for ages."

Denisso took charge once again. "Indeed. I also have here-" she began to say as she tapped a stack of papers on her desk. She stood tall and proud like a judge in a courtroom. In this discussion hall, she carried the most authority. "-other documents telling me that there are other Omni Lords exist in other Worlds."

A demon with two horns, wearing a purple suit, stepped forward. The Magic World representative coughed into her hand for a moment to prepare her throat for the comment back. "Yes. Asmodai was identified as such. This situation worries me though, as we've previously discussed."

"That is correct," Catherine stated back with a slight nod. "The fact of the matter is that we have monsters from other worlds detailing such entities as a true threat to every world. However, each incident introduced has it so that they are able to be resolved by an incredibly young civilian, a child."

The Dragon World representative spoke up. "Yes. Such an action has actually made the reputation of the Omni Lords … wither."

Catherine turned her head. "Oh?" She asked, rather curious. "I wasn't aware of this. Could you please inform the room what you're stating?"

"Well, although I believe that the incident with Kyoya Gaen should be investigated, I believe that the threat of Yamigedo was massively overestimated," the representative of Dragon World continued. "The… how shall I put this… the incredible threat to the many words was first locked away on your world eons ago. That would imply that such a beast would carry so much power that it was unable to be stopped by such deities. However, the "Great and Evil Deity" Yamigedo was stopped by a mere child."

The representative of Magic World snapped back. "Can you get to the point, please? You're wasting our time as it is if you're just going to ramble on like that."

"My point is, the result made the Omni Lords, as well as the servants to each one of them, become laughing stocks in their respective worlds and others." The Dragon World representative chuckled slightly, giving off a small grin. "And I'll be honest here, that is why I wish to cancel our discussion of Yamigedo from this meeting and any ones in the future. The matters involving Kyoya Gaen are much more pertinent."

The Magic World representative laughed back. "But he too was taken down by a child!"

"Yes, but that was because Kyoya was also a child. Regardless, he merged with his Buddy Monster. He is measured as a threat because of what he 'could' become. Who's to say, if he wasn't stopped, that he wouldn't develop power unheard of from any world? Not only did he develop a power that made him, genetically, become a deity, but he did so with a power that we do not know about completely. The potential dangers of this, to a great degree, outweigh the creature that was built up to be a monstrosity of the world only to be beaten by some kid."

The audience members, as well as the representatives of the other worlds present, were beginning to loudly discuss amongst themselves. Theories and opinions roared in volume and seemed to shake the room. It was not before long that the Dragon World and Magic World representatives engaged in an argument amongst themselves and their colleagues. Catherine slammed her gavel, silencing the room.

"I agree with Dragon World, to an extent," Catherine began. "Such a situation does make the Omni Lord, as well as their servants, to be rather lackluster. However, we cannot ignore the destruction it caused to a few areas in Tokyo. Fortunately, I can see that as malpractice on the part of the Buddy Police in that area. I'm willing to suggest that it was mediocrity and malpractice that caused this "Yamigedo" to gain traction in the first place.

The Magic World representative tried to contain her anger. "Ma'am, if I may, but Yamigedo managed to cause-"

"Great damage, I know," Catherine continued. "But most monsters are capable of doing that. That's why they, unless designated to do otherwise, abide by the law by remaining in their Super Deformed forms except in Buddyfights. This monster was threatening, that cannot be denied, but that can be said for many monsters that are now living alongside us and in this room. I will not have a monster that has the power of a common criminal to be built up as something that rivals a Deity. We will stop discussing the matters of this "Yamigedo." We will reevaluate the employees in Tokyo and see to it that they are more equipped. Now, to discuss the matter of-"

That was I could remember. It was two weeks ago when I watched that meeting on the small tablet given to me. I was sitting in the cubicle with my friend and his Buddy Monster taking up too much space. I left them to watch the remainder of it when I got up from my swivel chair and left the cubicle. My tie was choking me more than usual, at least I felt like it was. I was sweating as I tugged at my shirt collar. Listening to that was getting too much for me.

I did not expect this to be my job. I was doing well as a teacher but I wanted to live out my childhood dream of having monsters and humans living together in harmony. God, I'm such a child. Twenty-three and in an office working with other people heavily involved in the political aspects of this mess. I was going over the facts again in my head. "Children… with something called the Disaster Force? A not-so-deadly deadly deity?" I also went over just how much the room tackled the Omni Lords and their servants.

From what I know, the Omni Lords are great guardian deities given the responsibility to guard the multiverse alongside their servants. It's rather incredibly knowing that such beings could not take down Yamigedo alone. Apparently, they needed the help of a goddamn child.

I was unable to remember the rest; I had a pounding headache after one of my coworkers, Abigail Nolke, got me sick the one time she stayed over my place. I didn't find her attractive, but she's a close friend of mine due to her bubbling personality. Not bright, but a bit tubby and kind. I was returning to my desk after washing my face again. I wanted to try and wake myself up. Unfortunately, it wasn't doing the trick. Upon re-entering my branch of the office I was blindsided by the endless storm of unneeded noise. It was unbearable. People were making calls, scheduling issues, making nonsensical small chat talking about someone's Draft Kings; I didn't want to hear any of that crap.

Upon returning to my cubicle I noticed that there was a small bowl of soup on my desk. Instantly, I heard someone yell out to me. Her voice was incredibly loud; she was easy to spot. I turned to the source to see my red-haired friend, Abigail, waving frantically at me with a smile on her face. Casually, I waved back to her. I always thought that was cute; it was easy for me to tell that she wanted me to know, for sure, that she gave me the soup.

When I took up the plastic spoon next to it—rather quickly since it was chicken noodle soup and I love that shit—Mr. News himself, Alvis Boden, peered through the edge of one of the dividers separating our cubicles. Next to him was a small, anthropomorphic black-furred panther dude with a snazzy white suit and fedora. That was Boden's Buddy Monster, Sitri. Buddy Monsters are monsters that fulfill buddy contracts with human beings as a way of permanently being a part of that person's life, like an eternal partner. However, as life has shown me many times before, contracts can be broken. Alvis is lucky to have a buddy like Dandy Guy, Sitri.

Alvis's short and curly hair shook as the blonde man seemed eager to give me some new details. Sitri was rubbing his forepaws together in delight in finding out the new story for his buddy. When I peered over to Alvis I couldn't help but nitpick, in my head, about how unprofessional he looked in comparison to me. Understandably, he has more appealing traits—I mean, being 6 feet, 3 inches tall is intimidating to some, and I doubt people like the big nose I have, even though I have good dark skin and intriguing brown eyes. I can't beat the style of his blonde hair; short, yet somewhat long and curly. He looks rather pale, but he still manages to have a less intimidating height by six inches. His hair is actually alive while my hair is dead with my hairline starting to recede, but he needs to wear decent attire. I was sporting a solid work shirt with professional brown khakis and a red tie. He, on the other hand, was wearing something I'd wear on my casual time; a black sweatshirt and light-blue jeans with running sneakers. Maybe he was mocking me.

Alvis finally spoke up. "Dude!" He exclaimed, yet still whispered in his French accent. "Sitri told me that one of the human employees was caught in a lock, in the bathroom, with a monster, dude!"

"Caught in a lock?"

"Peeling the grape!" Alvis and Sitri were cackling to each other. "Mattress Dancing! Hiding the Salami!"

"… Ohhhhh, okay," I replied. "Where'd you learn that, Sitri?"

The panther cackled to himself. "It happened Sunday."

"You two were working yesterday? I thought most people take the weekend off."

Alvis shrugged his shoulders. "We did it for the extra pay. Anyways, that's not the point. The monster wasn't even his buddy; he basically bumped uglies with someone else's buddy monster!"

"How in the hell does that even happen?"

"I dunno; it just happened!" Alvis exclaimed. "Ask Ms. Fridrik. I'm sure she'll tell you everything."

"Either way, no. I don't want to talk to our boss about someone breaching their contract and someone finding the couch in the common room a bit too comfortable."

Sitri laughed. "The boss found them in the bathroom."

"… I don't want to talk to our boss about such a topic," I replied sternly. "We're working, and it doesn't concern me."

"I doubt it's that. There's a buddy monster involved in this and I know you don't like talking about them nowadays."

Alvis shook his head eagerly. He placed his hand on Sitri's shoulder and motioned his mouth towards his ear. "After losing three, I'm sure most people would have their fill on buddy monsters." I simply rolled my eyes in response to that. Alvis chuckled. "It's fine, man. I'm sure they'll come back to you when they're done doing stuff in their worlds."

"It's been four years since the first one left," I replied. "Three since the second, and two since the third."

"Yeah, but you said they promised to come back, right?" Alvis walked over to me and playfully patted my shoulder. He chuckled a bit more as I turned around to face him. "I'm sure that, in no time at all, your buddy monsters will be flocking back to you. The urgent matters that they left on probably just haven't been resolved yet. Still, if they're gone for this long, must mean that they had to do something extremely important."

I sighed, turning around. "Right…."

"You okay, bro?" Alvis asked. "You're looking more awful than usual."

"Gee, thanks man."

"Anytime." Hearing his optimistic mood was able to cheer me up a bit more. I knew he didn't mean anything rude; he was like another friend of mine who playfully took jabs at me. Fortunately, I was almost done with my soup and there wasn't much else for me to do today; I usually get my assignments done ahead of schedule. I was able to leave if I wanted to, but for right now I just wanted to go outside and get some fresh air.

I left the offices of my branch and went into the main hallway. Marble and large, decorative and glossy tiles made the hallways have a great shine to them. Although the stone and marble followed a white, black, and gray color scheme, the golden railings and marble staircases made the atmosphere of the building much more refreshing. One wouldn't expect much from the color gray, but with the right substances, you're able to make a truly refreshing piece of architecture.

The main hallway was crowded as usual, but most people were on their phones or looking straight ahead. Some people simply just wanted to get to where they needed to go and some were holding important business calls. Fortunately, since my job mostly consists of writing out extensive reports on the matters of relations between monsters and humans, I did not need to deal with live calls and was able to mindlessly stroll through the hallway.

A familiar voice was echoing throughout the hallway though. It was persistent in getting my attention; her voice was innocent but it also carried a bit or sternness and urgency. It made me actually want to wonder what she was trying to get everyone's attention for. My eyes were quickly drawn to the source.

A light-blue scaled, humanoid dragon woman was standing by the main entrance and exit of the building. Oddly enough, she was slightly shorter than me. She was trying to get the attention of the people that would pass by her, but to no avail. She was wearing an incredibly formal, dark blue robe. It was laced with white string while also sporting armor plating that protected her torso and back. Her brown hair sagged just at the top of her neck. Her blue eyes kept scanning for someone to take interest in what she needs.

As I started going towards her, someone had finally responded to her. I couldn't hear what she was saying now, probably because she has no reason to yell to get anyone's attention anymore; she finally got someone who was willing to listen to her. However, after about twenty seconds, the person leaves her. The dragon woman reaches out for him, only for the businessman to keep walking. I could only assume that this has happened multiple times already.

She was rather morose for a moment. Her long ears, which I initially thought to be light blue horns, sagged to the sides of her hair. Her blue eyes stared at the floor as her shoulders sagged. Fortunately, she shook herself back into focus and got back to work. Before she could start yelling out for people again, she noticed that I had returned from this morning. "Oh, it's you!" She exclaimed rather cheerfully.

"Yeah, sorry about that," I awkwardly stated as I pulled on my collar. It felt like I was confronting an error in judgment once again; I didn't want to ignore her but I was almost late to work due to some late subway trains. "I just really didn't want to be late for work."

"Were you in any trouble of being fired?"

"Oh, no-no-no," I hastily replied. "I just really hate being late."

"Interesting," she replied. "Anyways, I'm glad you came back. I was beginning to worry."

* * *

The situation before work was awkward. I was running into the building when the dragon woman tried to reach out to me. She was quick to try and reach out, but failed. However, I stopped for a moment, jogging in place. "Can't stop! Sorry! Nearly late!"

"B-but I need to talk to someone about this!"

"Find someone else! Or give me three hours, okay?"

I was already off. I couldn't even tell if there was another statement from her after that.

* * *

Now that I was done with my extra work I was more than ready to help out this dragon. Because of the extremely loud noise in the main hall, I wanted to get out of here. "Mind if we talk outside? There should be less of an echo."

"Sure!" She exclaimed, nodding happily. We both left the building through the large revolving door. After doing so, we sat ourselves down on the stone steps outside. As I looked out to the oddly empty streets, nearly void of any cars and people, I noticed the dragon woman adjust her robe as she sat herself down. I guess she didn't want to get it too dirty or something. "I'm now in a rush of my own, so I'm incredibly happy that you were able to find the time. Unfortunately, this means that I only have a few hours to prepare my findings."

"Your findings?"

"Well, it's mostly a theory, really," the dragon replied. "But it's a theory based on the many findings present by professors assigned to this embassy."

"Well, that's certainly something," I replied with a small chuckle. "I doubt theories are enough, though. What are these findings for?"

"I'm making a speech here."

"Oh?" I asked curiously. "What's it on?"

"Well, I'm currently presenting a theory involving Buddyfight Core Deck Cases and the Photon Metal and Photon Crystals that make the Core Deck Cases do what they do. You know what those things are, right?" In response to her question, I nodded. "Okay, good. So, when people use those two materials to make a Core Deck Case, the two substances, together, make it so people can "luminize" their cards. I want to touch into that while also expressing why we should be reviving the discussion on Photon Metal and Crystals. They showed up, seemingly out of nowhere, when the Multiverse Gates opened. But enough of that right now; I want to focus on something simpler subject matter."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Yeah, but the theory right now is that "luminizing" involve magical holograms or whatever."

"That is true, but a part of me feels like that is, particularly, too vague. As opposed to this I may seem, I honestly only wish to expand upon this theory. Luminizing the normal Buddyfight cards, or simply, making them become holograms is not enough. If it was, for some reason, considered enough, then it does not explain why real monsters, that are buddies with their human, do not deal lethal damage to a buddyfighter."

"Yeah; at most, the buddyfight will just take 'some' damage, but not enough to kill them."

"So this implies that the 'magical holograms,' you dubbed as such, have a form of mass to them. However, holograms do not sound like a logical explanation; holograms require a source acting like a projector of some sort; something needs to project the image. As of right now, no one knows why or how these Core Deck Cases activate in this way; the only thing most people know is that, after molding the Core Deck Case and wiring it a certain way, it enables the user to manually touch the projections, albeit softly. My theory, in summary, is that there is a possibility that the magic does not work like a hologram, but more like a manifested, matter-involved projection. Something along the lines of something controlling a substance from afar and then having the matter, which is seemingly invisible, manifest itself into something in front of the fighter. Possibly, at the beginning of the fight, a force with matter is sent out from the Core Deck Case. And, possibly, as the fight plays out, the matter, not only becomes visible, but also shifts in form depending on what cards each player use."

"Kind of sounds like a person using a remote control," I replied. "There's no visible projection, but something is controlling another. You use the remote to change the settings. The power in the Television, in this scenario, is the "manifested projection" changing in terms of use based on the remote."

"That is a simpler way of putting it, actually," The dragon woman replied. "I'll be sure to write it down in my notes; I'm sure I'll need to."

"It sounds like you're trying to overcomplicate something," I replied softly. The dragon woman turned to me while expressing confusion. "We know that two things, when done correctly, make the Core Deck Cases work, but we don't understand why or how it does that. In more understandable terms, the situation with them is like using a microwave without knowing why or how it generates the heat it does. To a naïve user, the food is hot because he or she simply pressed a button to do so and is oblivious to everything else?"

"Precisely," the young dragon replied. "I'm just…." She curled her gloved hands into fists. Her body tensed up as she stared wearily at the ground. "… Don't you hate it when… you're one of the only people who question anything?"

"… Yeah," I sighed. The dragon woman looked back to me, surprised. Her mouth slightly opened due to the amazement in, possibly, finding someone likeminded. "I'm not too huge on letting things be misunderstood. However, your response to a question is an unfounded theory that just creates more questions. Magical holograms just sound better to grasp to most people due to how easy it is to take in."

"… So you believe the same?" She asked me in a weary, saddened voice.

I turned to her as she knelt slightly forward. Her shoulders hung solemnly as she rose to her feet. Slowly, feeling defeated, she started to walk off. I realized that I wasn't being completely honest with her. I brought myself back to my feet and called out to her. "But I'm not most people!" She stopped, soon turning back to me. I rushed back to her, looking at her straight in the face. "Listen, I get it, okay? I hate not knowing anything. There's… there's just too much I don't know, and that haunts me, alright? But, here's the problem, you're not going to get anywhere with another theory."

"… But, with another theory, we have a different means of tackling it to see how we can learn what we need to know."

"Look, I can't stop you. Personally, I'm a bit more on the pessimistic side. I don't think that they're going to listen to you. But, if it means anything, I can see where you're coming from, I really do."

"R-Really?!" Her eyes glowed. "You do?!"

"Yeah, but I don't think you're going to get anywhere, especially when you're able to explain everything in a few minutes."

"That was only a summary," she replied. "I don't want to spend hours explaining everything to a random individual; I just wanted to see if people appreciated the details where I planned on going with. However…," she turned away from me, returning to her morose state. "It seems like more people don't trust me because of who I am."

"Well, who are you then?"

Nervously, the woman dragon inhaled deeply. She exhaled, removing any feeling of nervousness that once shook her. I could only assume that this part was the reason why the guy from before, and possibly many more individuals, did not bother to listen to her. She looked up to me, giving me a small smile. "My card is labeled as 'Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Sand Staff Arkaid.'"

"Fifth Omni Cavalry?" I asked. After a few moments of pondering, it hit me. "… So that's why people weren't listening to you. Has the reputation of the Omni Lords really gone that low?"

"I guess so…."

I thought back to the people ditching her. It was like they saw her as some weirdo. "There's not trusting a source, and then there's just being an asshole," I replied.

"You can't help the fact that people don't trust in our capabilities anymore," Arkaid replied with a sigh.

"Also, what brings you to Earth?" I asked curiously. "If you're supposed to be protecting your Lord or whatever, then why are you here? I doubt you left your post just to deliver some speech."

Interested in a shift in topic, Arkaid looked back to me with a soft smile. "Of course not; this was something I decided to look into during my time here. I spent some time in Tokyo and now I'm here. I figured I should come here since, after Tokyo, New York has the largest branch of the DMW and Buddy Police Agency. As to what keeps me here, well… I'm actually looking for someone."

"Who?"

"Can't say," Arkaid replied. I knew she wasn't being cheeky; her response sounded like every other response she had. She honestly couldn't say, almost like she was required not to tell anyone. Even so, I couldn't help but find myself speechless at that. The sudden end to the conversation made things feel somewhat awkward. "… Anyways, I haven't learned your name yet."

Trying to recover from the awkwardness of before, I quickly shook myself out of speechlessness. "Chase Hallows." I extended my hand. Arkaid looked at it for a moment before soon grasping it. We shook hands. "Most of my friends call me CJ though. Good luck to you on your speech thing. I don't think they'll listen to a theory based on coincidental evidence, but I hope things turn out well for you."

"Thank you," Arkaid replied with a soft smile. "Tell me… why is it that you hope things go fine if you don't think they'll listen?"

"Hm…," I thought to myself for a moment. "Well…. I think it's because, well, I like your theory. It has more thought in it than the simple 'magical holograms that are able to work just by molding two magical metals.' However, I feel like they won't take it, simply because they need some actual evidence. Your theory doesn't rule out the possibility that the cases just give out magical holograms."

"What's your personal theory on it?" Arkaid asked. She modestly gestured for me to take the stage.

"Well… right now, I think it's something we may never analyze correctly," I began to state. "Different Worlds come with different laws of physics. For example, magic, something that was deemed impossible based on our world's laws, was able to be performed by individuals from your Dragon World and many others. By that same token, because we have no idea how or why these metals sprang up, we can only assume that they operate under a different world's laws and, because of that, can never be understood. That is because we are forced to think through our own line of thinking. Unless we're able to find the source and open our minds to think with that world's laws, then it's going to be impossible to understand why Deck Cases work the way they do."

The two of us just looked at each other. Arkaid blinked, probably piecing together what I had just explained. Her shoulders shifted as a soft, yet quick burst of air shot out of her nostrils. The process repeated as she closed her eyes. She covered her mouth with her right hand. Soon I was able to hear her giggling. Feeling offended, I kept staring at her with an annoyed look on my face. Finally, when she was able to recompose her regal demeanor, she spoke up. "Now I know I have to keep that in the speech."

"W-wait, what?" I asked in shock. "You thought the same thing? That's a part of your speech?!"

"It was a part of my draft at one point. I didn't think anyone would think of that, but I'm happy you did." Arkaid smiled softly. "I'll be sure to find you when I can, Chase Hallows."

Arkaid began her trek up the stairs. I continued to stare in complete shock as she simply walked away. Even though we were both unable to truly find out why or how the Core Deck Cases work the way they do, I believe I learned a lot about her. Ways of thinking can tell a lot about someone, so it was interesting knowing that she pondered over the same abstract thought I had. Needless to say, I was hoping that she would keep true to her words.


	2. 2 - Too Alone

**September 5st, 2030**

(POV: Third)

It was the dead of night in Tokyo. Only the power surging through the countless buildings, homes, cars, and street lights kept the city feeling alive. Most of the streets were empty yet many houses showed signs of life. It was easy to see that something was keeping each individual awake. What happened afterward was enough to determine that everyone was up due to a strong feeling of fear.

Alone in an alley was a young, tan man. He was completely out of place from the rest of the inhabitants. Unlike most people here, the individual only spoke English. The beast could tell as such; the man's cries of agony as his innards were ripped apart, strewn aside by blunt, yet seemingly sharp edges of a heavy blade. The dragon stared at the man as he watched the innards flick and twist around as blood continued to leave the to-be corpse.

The dragon's light-brown scales barely glowed from the lights next door. Screams were heard within one of the houses. The dragon looked over to the right to check if the coast was now clear. He withdrew his intense and large blade, stashing it away in a large sheath. His dark brown armor with golden lining was tainted by the color of shredded intestines and blood. He looked over to his comrade. The dragon towered over the young, pale man. The human's black hair seemed to reach over his left eye. He wore a black hoodie two sizes too big. His legs shook his blue jeans as he attempted to walk over to his Buddy Monster.

"… Demios," the man spoke out. "I think you went overboard, like."

"Don't act surprised," the dragon returned. "He was one of Kyoya's wenches. If I learned anything from my short time with Tasuku, it's that people who still carry Kyoya's old will deserve to … expire." Suddenly, the corpse coughed, exhaling the last bit of air within his system. The pale man's eyes widened as he saw the corpse jerk around. It was trying one last time to live on. However, as the pale man saw the corpse finally accept its fate, he couldn't help but fall to his back. Demios turned to his Buddy. "Right… it's your first time seeing an actual death."

"I was angry with him. He deserved it, but…."

"You're still new to the Purgatory Knights, Liam," Demios returned. He walked close to his buddy before kneeling before him. "I told you the path I'm taking. I want vengeance, and you told me that you were fine coming with me."

"Was this guy an asshole?" Liam calmly asked as he forced himself back to his feet.

"Let me put it this way," Demios replied slowly. "When I was with Tasuku, we secretly planned on betraying Kyoya. Now I need to focus on eradicating anyone who carries his old will. That pile of guts was one of them."

"Then I'll get over it," Liam replied. He managed to regain his composure rather easily. He walked over to the corpse as he put up his hood, hiding his face. Hace knelt in front of the body and began scanning it. "… Looks like this Fella doesn't have the deck case."

Demios looked the other way. "Another unfortunate encounter," he mumbled to himself. "… If we're going to eradicate the remaining Kyoya supporters then we need that power."

"Well, unless this fella somehow tells us where people get them, we're done here."

"I already interrogated him; he doesn't know." Demios turned his back to his buddy and kneeled downward. Almost as if it was on cue, Liam rushed up to Demios and leaped onto his back. The dragon sent an intense amount of force through his legs as he leaped proudly into the air. His intense wings, with only one flap, sent the two of them hundreds of feet forward in a matter of seconds. "We will definitely find one." 

* * *

(POV: First)

Without much thought, I was staring at the ceiling of my apartment. A strong, calming sensation kept my body feeling at ease. On my cheap, wooden coffee table was an empty mixing glass. Curious, I looked to the left of it to see that the Svedka and Midori were still on the table. I was glad I did not knock them down somehow. Not like I'm careless with my alcohol, but I always want to make sure that I'm careful with what I spend my money on.

It was a Friday, the end of a workweek. I was now left to enjoy the weekend and take in everything that it could give me. With that came an appreciation of alcohol, for I normally drank a good amount of vodka once a week depending on what's going on. If I don't have something to do on Saturday then I'll simply drink, lie around, and possibly talk to old friends on Skype. My apartment, fortunately, was kept well organized by my sober self. The kitchen dishes had been put away, the wooden counter was wiped down to the point that one could see their reflection and shine, my clothes were in the drying machine; I made sure every little bit of my responsibilities were taken care of before I let my mind wander through the effects of alcohol.

Going on my laptop was not an option tonight; most of my friends were busy and some just wouldn't answer at all. Not too surprising, really; ever since I got my job I had less time to chat with my old friends. Alvis and Abigail do not really like my drinking so they normally just stay out of it when they can. They keep fearing that I'm a violent drunk when, in reality, I just lay around. Sometimes I watch television and laugh hysterically at, sometimes, the worst bits of comedy ever. My mind was still the same, but my body just felt heavier and slower.

I wearily licked my lips, tasting the remaining bits of alcohol, when I heard knocks at my door. My body, instinctively, tensed up. I pulled out my iPhone so that I could quickly look at my reflection. As someone kept knocking on my door I made sure that my hair looked alright while also making sure that there was nothing visibly wrong with me. The last thing I wanted was my boss to see me drunk, even if I was enjoying my off time. Either way, I got myself to my feet. I was a bit wobbly before I tensed my arms and legs.

Finally, I opened the door. Even when drunk, I was still surprised to see that Arkaid was waiting outside of the doorway. She looked at me, slightly tilting her head. Her eyes showed worry as she knelt in slightly to get a closer look at my face. "Your eyes are bloodshot! Are you alright? Is this a bad time to come?"

"… No," I respond slowly. "I'm just… enjoying my day off."

She sniffed the air as I spoke. "… Alcohol. Are you drunk?"

"Possibly, or just really tipsy," I replied back. Drunken courage or not, I simply stopped worrying about being too honest at this point. Normally, I probably would've lied to make sure that no one would worry about me. However, I decided to simply keep going with it. "It's a Friday; I'm done with work for the week, so I decided to drink until I felt the hit. Anyways, how did your speech go?" Before Arkaid could even interject, my mind and mouth continued to go on. "It's been a while since I've heard from you. Last I remember, you told me that you would try talking to me soon, or after you were done making that speech. It's been almost five days. I could only assume that you were busy or something came up. Either way, it's perfectly understandable."

Arkaid blinked at me. I couldn't tell if she was blinking in shock or feeling like she discovered something astounding. "… Are you… actually even drunk?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Your speech is a little slow, that no one can dismiss. However, you're able to keep a solid conversation with me, albeit with a bit of wobbling."

"R-Really the only thing that…" My mind paused for a moment. "…. Wow, I guess I go in and out of being well off and just being flat out incoherent."

Arkaid was trying to make sense of the situation. Finally, she simply sighed and allowed herself in. "Your friend Alvis gave me your address. I told him that I wanted to talk to you for a bit and that it was important." She sat herself down on the couch that I was previously sprawled across. She looked around the room, taking note of the white wallpaper. "It looks like you didn't even bother personalizing the walls." I nodded in agreement. In all honesty, I didn't even bother with room decoration; I just wanted to have a place to call home. "Didn't really expect you to live in this corner of New York City."

"I don't… like the city, really," I replied with an annoyed sigh. "But I like the job… or, at least I think I do." I pulled over a nearby chair and turned off the television. After placing the chair across from Arkaid I sat myself down, kneeling forward and placing my palms under my chin for support. "So I moved to the less populated side of town. Still, you didn't answer my question. How'd the speech go?"

"… It went about as you expected," Arkaid sighed morosely. She slowly placed her hands on her lap as she looked away from me. As she lowered her head forward, strands of hair motioned in front of her eyes. Instinctively, she brushed some strands away with her right hand. "One theory without much tangible evidence cannot overturn another theory that also lacks tangible evidence. Even though my theory was more descriptive, it doesn't change the fact that there's no point in making in the expected theory if there is nothing concrete."

"I'm sorry that happened."

Arkaid chuckled softly. "Don't be; you warned me and I didn't listen. In fact, my comrades in the Fifth Cavalry also warned against my actions. I didn't take their word for it."

"Why's that?"

"I love them, I really do, but they are not, how can I put this… the scholarly type."

"If only I was a scholar," I smiled sarcastically.

"Alvis told me you were a teacher before you joined the DMW," Arkaid replied back to me. She motioned her body to the right side of the couch before settling herself down again. She patted the spot on the left side. "I could tell you were sitting here. I'm sorry for interrupting your night."

"Ahhh it's fine," I murmured as I wearily walked over to the couch. I plopped myself back on it, soon lying back against the frame of the couch. My eyes were fixated on the ceiling once again as I stretched my legs out. "Just don't expect too much of me in this state. Still, I'm glad you stopped by."

"How could I not? I enjoyed the conversation we had outside," she replied. "Although we didn't completely agree, I liked talking about how you approached the issue concerning the usage of Core Deck Cases."

"Still, why are you trying to approach things scientifically when you use magic?"

"That implies I'm using your universe's laws," Arkaid smiled. "In the outside worlds, magic _is_ also science."

"… Fuck, you got me there," I replied with a grin. I couldn't help but start laughing as I slowly slid off my couch. Arkaid grasped my right arm, stopping my descent. The sudden jerk made me turn to her instantly. "… Why are you here, exactly?"

"Hm?" Arkaid asked innocently. "Well… I wanted to confirm something. Anyways, Alvis told me that you know how to play buddyfight, correct?"

"Yeah, I do," I replied. "I have two completed decks."

"Okay, do you mind if you show me how much you know?"

"… While I'm drunk…."

Arkaid left the couch and sat herself down on the wooden chair I pulled over before. "I don't want you to feel like you have to sit here. I can tell you like the couch more anyways." She turned her face to me as she spoke. Her voice seemed to be a source of clarity while the alcohol in my system wanted to led me to a state of self-inflicted confusion and madness. However, my mind remained clear as expected. "Anyways, from what I can see, only your speech and movements are slurred. Your mind is still coherent. Besides … I don't really have anyone else to teach me."

By the time she finish her statement I was halfway across the room. Before I could even fetch the two decks my body froze. I looked to her, completely dumbfounded from what I had just heard. "How in the hell do you not know how to play?"

"I am a protector of the Fifth Omni Lord, Tenbu," she replied back to me. "I simply did not have the time. Also, whenever I did have the time, no one else was available, so I would often read."

"Bleh," I reacted drunkenly. After pulling out one of the drawers I pulled out the two buddyfight decks I owned. One was Legend World, a world that has beings that are eerily similar to the myths and legends passed around in old Folklore. It was their arrival that made us believe that the legends of the past were truly real, yet the beings must've fled back to their old world before coming back again. The next deck contained cards associated with Magic World. Beings that mostly utilize trickery, offensive, and the supportive aspects of the magical arts, whether they come from demons, wizards, witches, and many other unique species exist in this strange world. "To be honest, I was much more of a writer. When I taught literature, I mostly focused on the importance of certain key elements in storytelling."

"Interesting," Arkaid replied as I sat myself down. "Now, have you thought about teaching nonfiction?"

"I did, but it was rare. I had to find something that either supported the works I analyzed, which were often nonfiction, but the point in doing so was that the nonfiction often supported themes present in fiction. That's another thing I love about fiction; authors are able to interpret certain events happening in the past and present and apply such themes into their own stories."

"Thus, commentary is created depending on the legitimacy of the novel in question."

"Yep," I replied as I handed Arkaid the Magic World deck. "I know you're from Dragon World and all, but I figured it'd be at least more homely if you used a magic-based deck."

"I appreciate that."

"Now, follow along as I try to explain the rules," I began. "First things first, make sure that the Flag of each world is out of your deck, along with your buddy monster. Place them next to each other with your flag right in front of you. It shouldn't take too long to find your buddy monster; there should be five copies of it in your deck."

"I found them," Arkaid replied. She pulled the two cards from the deck and started shuffling it. "Dragowizard, Qinus Axia. I'm certain I've seen this card before."

I saw her hold the card to me. The dragon had a similar color of scales to Arkaid. In fact, their attire was rather similar. However, the dragon on the card had a larger horn and sported a fancy monocle. In addition to that, the outfit that the blonde-haired dragon wore looked like it carried a closer resemblance to a graduation gown as opposed to a wizard's cloak. "Yeah. Qinus is the mage class and Axia is the name of the dragon's species."

"I figured as much," Arkaid replied. "And you, from what I remember with my time with Gao Mikado, you place the flag next to the buddy monster card, essentially right in front of you."

My mind felt like it had an epiphany. "Oh yeeeeah," I instantly realized. "You and the other Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragons worked with Gao, right?"

"Yes, that is indeed true."

"That's going to be helpful. Also, since you're a monster, I doubt I need to remind you that most monster cards have abilities with costs."

"Again, very true. I even know that variables such as gauge cards and life can be used up as resources to fulfill the requirements of effects."

"Understood," I replied in understanding. "Now, draw six cards and place the top two cards of your deck to the very left side of your board. Your cards should be placed horizontally and face down. This is your gauge zone. It acts as a resource of yours so that you can pay for ability costs." Arkaid nodded in understanding. Instantly, I remembered that I forgot to tell her that you need to shuffle your deck before doing anything like charging the gauge. However, I was sure that I saw her shuffle the deck after she searched for her buddy. "Also, before I forget, the buddy of my deck is Cait Sith in Boots." I revealed a card with the picture of gray cat sporting a red cap and cape. In his sword sheath was a rapier of some sort.

"Even though the kitten looks small and adorable, I cannot put my guard down."

"Before we start the game, I want you to pay attention to analyzing the stats of the monsters. The size is…. Is… oh crap, it's hitting me again…."

"Do not worry, Chase. I already know the different dynamics of it," she replied. However, even though she told me that she knew, I wanted her to restate everything she knew so that I could tell that she wasn't dismissing me to make me feel better. To be honest, the alcohol hitting me and numbing my mind only made me feel like I wasn't doing a good job instructing her. "The number on the upper left is the monster's size. On each player's field, which is composed of their own left, middle, and right circles, the normal size limit is three. You can put any number of monsters on the field as long as it doesn't exceed the size limit. In addition, the three numbers on the middle-left side of the card indicates the monster's attack power, critical, and defense power respectively, with the critical number determining how much damage is dealt to the player when the monster attacks them which, under normal circumstances, can only be done if the attacked player has their center open unless specified otherwise."

"… Why do I feel like you don't need me to teach you anything?"

"Oh no, you most certainly do, Chase Hallows," Arkaid hastily replied. "My short tangent contained about all I knew about buddyfighting. Those details are something that I inferred from being a part of Gao's buddyfights, that is all."

Based on the hastiness in her voice, I couldn't tell if she was being honest with me or she just didn't want to hurt my feelings. Why does she want me to teach the game? Does she just want to know how much I know? Regardless, I continued on. "Anyways, spells lacking such numbers are spell cards, which leave the field as soon as they are activated. Item cards have offensive and critical numbers, and very rarely defensive numbers too. You can personally equip them as an item so that you can actually fight alongside your allies."

"Oh, there's one last thing I remembered," Arkaid quickly spoke up. "Impact cards; they activate during the final phase, which is right before the end phase, or when one's turn is over."

"Right, and you can activate them as long as you fulfill the stated cost," I replied. "That should be everything you need to know in terms of the cards. Other than the fact that each player starts off with 10 life, the rest of the knowledge is gained through actually playing the game. So, are you ready?"

Arkaid held her hand cards closer to her face. After one, swift glance over them, she nodded. "Certainly."

"Alright. On three."

"1…. 2…. 3…."

In unison, we exclaimed, "Raise the flag!"

I took the initiative. "I fight for Legend World."

Arkaid eagerly replied. "And I fight for Magic World."

"Since I know the rules, I'll go first," I stated. "Each turn, normally a player can draw a card at the beginning of each turn. However, whoever takes the first turn cannot draw on the very first turn. However, you can still do a 'charge and draw,' which is when you take a card from your hand, place it face-down in the gauge zone, and draw a card to replace it. It is recommended that you do this every turn. In addition to this restriction, the person who takes the very first turn also can only attack once for that specific turn. So, I'm forced to do a quick Buddy Call." I placed a copy of Cait Sith in Boots on the center circle, protecting me in the process. The grey cat was a size 0 with 2000 attack power, 1 critical, and 2000 defense. "A Buddy Call can only be activated once per game. Because you called your buddy, upon tapping the copy of it in your buddy zone, you gain 1 life, bringing my life up to 11."

"Understood."

I appreciated the fact that she was learning the rules rather quickly. To be honest, I shouldn't expect any less from such an intellectual. "I just did that call to quickly show you how a buddy gift works. I'm not going to attack with a monster with only 1 critical. Instead, I call Carved Stallion of Dreams, Dalahast!" To the right circle, I called forth a creature resembling a red, wooden horse. The creature had 4000 attack power, 2 critical, 3000 defense and was a size 1.

"He has more defensive power," Arkaid pointed out. "Why would you put him on the right and the weaker monster in the center?"

"You'll see," I replied. "Also, upon calling Dalahast, I mill the top three cards from my deck, thus placing them in the drop zone, which is the discard pile for used-up cards. Now, I'll tap Dalahast to have him attack you directly."

"I'm now down to 8 life."

"Now it's your turn," I replied. "Don't forget that you can draw normally."

"Understood," Arkaid replied. "First, I draw, then … I charge and draw." She now has 7 cards in hand while also having the same amount of gauge as me at three. "Now I will do a buddy call of my own. I buddy call Dragowizard, Qinus Axia to the center." In order to summon out the monster, she removed one gauge card from her gauge zone in placed it into the discard pile. She placed the dragowizard in the center circle. The card had 2000 attack power, 2 critical, and 2000 defense power while also being a size 1. "My life is now 9. Upon calling it, I activate Axia's ability; I'm able to deal 1 point of direct damage to you."

"So my life goes down to 10."

"Next, I activate the spell card called 'Nice One!' After paying one gauge, I am able to draw two cards from my deck. Next, I will call another Dragowizard, Qinus Axia."

"So you used two gauge to bring out the two Dragowizards, and you used one gauge for a copy of 'Nice One.'"

"If you're worried about me using up too much gauge, there is no need. First, I activate the second Axia's on-call effect, bringing your life down to 9. Next, I activate the spell card 'Key of Solomon: First Volume.'"

"Ugh!" I groaned. "Such a good card!"

"It allows me to put two cards from the top of my deck to the gauge, bringing that back to two." She was piloting the cards given to her very well. Each of her moves were calculated and precise. I was about to call her out for using up too much gauge, but I had completely forgotten that she is able to fill up her gauge with cards such as First Volume. Needless to say, it was making me rather cheerful seeing Arkaid piloting the deck so easily after reading over her initial hand cards. "Now, I will attack your Cait Sith with the Axia on the left circle."

"He is defeated, but his skill activates," I replied. "I wanted him to be defeated so I could activate his milling skill. I put the top two cards of my deck into the drop zone."

"Why are you milling your own deck?" Arkaid asked. "Doesn't that make you lose cards?"

"This deck of mine is a combo deck that holds cards that activate certain effects depending on the amount of cards in my drop zone. For example, Cait Sith gives my weapon a boost in power depending on the amount of Fairy creatures in my drop zone."

"Hmm… so you're preparing for one great attack."

"Yep."

"Well, that's all I wanted to know." Before I could think of something to say in response, I noticed that she was starting to put the cards on her side of the field, including her gauge, back into her deck. I started rubbing my eyes so that I could see if it was the alcohol playing tricks on me for once. However, it was not the case at all; the scholarly blue dragon was placing the cards back into the deck, essentially ending the game. "You look bewildered."

"You just… we didn't play until one of our life points reached 0. I didn't even talk about the defensive spell cards that can be used to block stuff!"

"It's fine, I don't need to learn about that."

"But you said you wanted to learn how to play."

"Yes, and now I do, thanks to you," Arkaid replied. "You went over the important aspects of the game, which was kind of you. In addition to that, everything else is able to be inferred; defensive spell cards are spell cards that can be activated at certain times when being attacked. Everything else that I was unable to learn before was taught to me from you. By being able to teach me the basics, I was able to teach myself everything else that, like roots from a tree, sprouted from them, just like the defensive spell example I previously mentioned."

"… To be honest, I have nothing else to say to that," I replied with an easygoing shrug.

"Besides, I already knew how to play."

"… What?" My body just lobbed itself to the side as I let off such an annoyed groan. I heard Arkaid chuckling at the embarrassing display. Drunk me has no sense of dignity; I turned into a whining kid as I rolled off the couch and onto the floor. "UGH! Whyyyyyyy?!"

"I wanted to know how much of the game you understood," Arkaid replied back to me. She was having a hard time controlling her small fit of giggling as I groggily forced myself back to my feet. "I'm a little short on time so I couldn't necessarily wait for you to be sober. Knowing that you can think logically during a period of intoxication, I figure that you should be able to do much more."

"Ugh," I groaned in return. "So, what do you want to do now?"

"You can go relax; it's my fault that your period of relaxation was interrupted by me wishing to see you again."

"It's no problem at ….. all." The wave of alcohol had hit me once again. However, this hit was much different; it introduced me to a wave of drowsiness. Such a thing only made me want to sleep. Still, I didn't want to sleep while company was over. Call it something that I got from my father, but I did not think it was respectful to leave company hanging. "Just annoys me that you wanted to test me for something. Was there even a point to testing my… knowledge of-...?" I stopped myself; I noticed that Arkaid was looking at a rectangular object on top of the desk in the corner of the room. She slowly walked over up, soon grasping the object in her right hand.

She turned her head over to me. "You have a Core Deck Case?"

"Yeah, I do," I replied. "I…erm… I used to have a buddy, but she left because of some urgent matters in her own world. In fact, she was the Dragowizard, Qinus Axia buddy that you used in our game. I wonder how her brother's doing."

Her voice began to carry sorrow. "Oh…. I'm so sorry," she said woefully. "I didn't know."

"No-no-no-no, don't worry, you didn't do anything wrong," I quickly replied. I tried to rush over, but my sluggishness caused me to trip forward. Arkaid quickly reached out for me to try and stop my fall. Fortunately, I was able to stabilize my positioning rather quickly. Arkaid sighed with relief as I playfully chuckled in response to this foolish moment. I gestured for the Core Deck Case, which she was content in returning to me. "I remember the day I first got this thing, too. Someone from the Buddy Police gave me it upon getting my first buddy…. It shifted its appearance to fit my desire, so it became a sharp walking stick."

"A walking stick?" Arkaid asked. "But that doesn't sound like something you would need. You walk perfectly fine."

"The way I see it, I think it fits me perfectly," I replied. "But, to be honest, I don't think I'll get into that; I'm keeping you here long enough already."

"Actually, there's another thing I wanted to talk to you about. It involves why I tested you the way I did." These sudden announcements made me, instinctively, face Arkaid. I gave her my full attention as she continued to speak. "It's actually quite convenient for us since the Core Deck Case is already present. I have some … business here."

"Business?"

"Back when we first met, I told you that I was on Earth for a month. The truth is, the Cavalry Dragons are looking into finding buddies on Earth to enlist."

"E-Englist?" I pronounced incorrectly. Both the shock from such proclamations, as well as my drunken state, was making it difficult for my body to process things correctly.

"The incident involving Gao Mikado has made us learn that we should become more open. Gao Mikado didn't win against Yamigedo alone; he had our support as well as his buddy's. That was enough for us to truly recognize that the union between two buddies gives birth to new strength, and I was wondering if you would like to…, um…," she looked away from me. It was odd, seeing her this nervous all of a sudden. She seemed to be so proud, regal, and confident just before, but now she seems to be completely timid.

Regardless, I was able to put two and two together. "Yes."

"Really?!"

"Yes, I don't mind," I replied back. "I can help you find a buddy."

Arkaid blankly stared back at me, dumbfounded. "…."

"…."

"… Oh. OH!" I exclaimed. "You want ME to be the- okay. Blame the alcohol. Hell yeah, that's a yes."

Arkaid shook her head at me. One would think that she was disappointed, especially since one would imagine an adult to be more mature. I doubt she was expecting someone who liked getting drunk most Fridays. However, I could tell from her giggling, as well as her smile, that she found the situation just as comically ridiculous as I did. "Back to the discussion, this isn't just a buddy contract; buddying up with me means that you are allying yourself with the Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragons. Since this is incredibly important, I believe I should tell you the more important details when you're sober."

"W-wait," I replied in a state of being antsy. "Y-you're already leaving?"

"I need to return to Dragon World so that I can inform Tenbu, then I'll come back. The process should take a day or two," Arkaid replied before exiting the apartment. Before closing the door she turned her head back to me. "I'll be back, I promise."

The sound of the door shutting shook my senses. Too many thoughts begin to race through my head all at once. My body was shaking. The alcohol tore open my exterior and revealed myself faults.

She became my buddy, and she's already gone?

She said she'll come back.

But what if she doesn't?

Unlike the others, she said she'll come back.

But why would she, though?

But she was so kind? We got along so easily?

That didn't stop the others from leaving.

Stop it.

"They had urgent matters to attend to."

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Don't make me laugh!

You can't hide the truth forever.

Three buddies for life, gone, just like that.

They didn't even leave a note.

You can't hide the truth forever.

When will you tell them they just left?

Are you afraid?

Are you afraid of how they'd look at you?

"I wonder what CJ did to make them leave?"

"He probably abused them."

"I mean, one leaving is bad enough…."

"Three left him! Three! There's no doubt about it. He did something wrong."

What did I do?

WHAT did I do?

WHAT DID I DO?!

WHAT DID I DO WRONG?!

Before I knew it, I found myself balled up on the floor, crying, continuing to hope for her return.


	3. 3 - Old Friends

**September 8th, 2030**

It was past midnight. Tokyo was still shaken from the reports of the previous murders. Increased surveillance from the Buddy Police and Tokyo Police Forces patrolled assigned streets and alleyways. In order to keep things easier for the police, places that were deemed 'close' or 'relevant' to the locations of the last victims were what determined patrolling areas. Unfortunately for them, the culprits managed to sneak their way in.

In a desolate, lonely alleyway, thirty blocks south from the previous murder, remained a man tossed to the wall. Demios and Liam would've heard the man's scream if he wasn't gagged and tied into submission. The man, weakly, fell to the ground and rolled to the side. Liam observed the carrying bag the man was delivering. Demios continued to stare at the gagged transporter. To the man's right was a subdued monster. It was a giant hound of a beast. Looked like a creature straight from Danger world due to the intense armor plating. Unfortunately, the transporter's buddy monster was no match for Demios.

Liam reached into the bag and pulled out a Dark Core Deck Case. "Hell yeah. There's plenty more in there too, plenty of replacements. Looks like this guy was their transporter." Immediately, the gagged man started pleading through his gag. It was impossible to make out the words, but Demios and Liam could tell that he was pleading for his life. Liam approached the man and lowered himself down. "Demios has told me what you've done to other monsters, and people too. Finding you was murder, so if you want a chance to get out of here, then keep your voice down. Say what you want."

Demios motioned forward to try and stop the act. However, Liam had already pulled the gag off the man's face. He started gasping for air, coughing like a madman as he swayed and forced his body back in forth from the pain. "I need to tell you this, please, do not hurt my buddy. He was right to want out. Please, don't hurt him!"

"What are ye on about?"

"We- we were told that this would make us extra money. I didn't know we were transporting Dark Cores! We didn't know! We were told that, if we opened it up, then we'd _get it_ for sure!"

"So… you just found the opportunity to make money, and ye didn't know about-"

Before Liam could finish understanding the situation, Demios rushed past him and grasped the collar of the tied man's shirt. He let out a cough as Demis pulled on the shirt tightly. "You're a fucking liar. What kind of degenerate would fall for something like that? And why should I leave your buddy alone? Once he degenerates back to his card form, I'm going to annihilate him!"

"No! Please don't! He doesn't deserve this!"

"You're a part of the Will of Kyoya! You know this!"

"Please! I didn't know about them! Don't hurt my friend!"

Liam quickly turned to Demios. "Yo, calm it down. Take a look at him for a moment." Demios looked past Liam, seeing the cowering man. However, he was not only cowering. As Liam tried to defend the transporter, Demios noticed that he was, albeit slowly, inching his body towards his injured buddy monster. "Don't be thick about this Demios…. Demios?"

It was too late. He saw his buddy fuming with intense anger and rage. Whatever Demios felt towards anyone related to Kyoya Gaen… the intense feelings were palpable. Liam saw Demios turn his body to face the tied up man. He pulled out his sword. Demios continued panting with extreme ferocity as he began to pull out his massive sword. Liam knew that words weren't going to get to him now.

He didn't want to do it, but he had to in order to protect an innocent man.

Demios pulled his sword back. The man shivered as he attempted to embrace his buddy monster one last time. The momentum in Demios's body increased the power of his swing.

A voice was heard from a Dark Core Deck Case. "Disaster Force, Unleash!"

"Demios!"

The loud clang brought Demios back to his senses. What he saw nearly brought him to his knees. His buddy, Liam, was using the Disaster Force. Standing between himself, Liam and his blade were an identical one. However, this blade was not his own. Demios saw the dark energies from the Dark Core Deck Case envelop Liam's body, giving him new strength. Demios recognized the sword Liam was carrying as his own. It carried the same claymore-esque appearance as his own blade. That was when he realized that Liam used the Disaster Force to materialize an item card; The Sword of Purgatory Knights Leader, Demios Sword. Liam had used the power of the Disaster Force to make the card real.

Demios had raised a blade against his buddy in a fit of rage. He stared at his buddy weakly, watching as Liam stared back at him with contempt. The edges of both swords slid against each other, creating sparks that flew in front of their faces. Even with the power of the Disaster Force, Liam was struggling to hold Demios's attack back. Finally, realizing his horrific error, he retracted his attack. He dropped the blade, soon falling to his knees. He kneeled forward as he took a position of submission. To him, he was pleading for Liam's forgiveness.

However, when Demios raised his head, he realized that Liam had fallen to his knees. After using the Disaster Force, as well as using everything he had to hold back Demios's attack, Liam was beyond exhausted. He was heaving hard, breaking into a sweat. Demios, still submitting, practically crawled close to Liam to check if he was alright. Liam looked up at him with a grin. "You fucking wally."

Demios stared in confusion for a moment but soon broke into a small fit of chuckling. He shook his head as he brought himself back to his feet. With Demios's aid, Liam was brought back to his feet. The two of them looked over to the spared man as he and his buddy happily looked each other in the eyes. Demios sighed. "… I got carried away again."

"After what you told me, I don't blame ya," Liam replied back as he stuck his hands in his sweatshirt pockets. "Ye told me that Kyoya abused your connection to him. He treated your comrades like garbage, using them like fodder."

"I just… I owe too much to my comrades," Demios stated somberly. His wings sagged as he looked into his right hand. He curled it into a fist. "… Thank you for stopping me. You are right… this man wasn't a part of the cruelty that my comrades fell victim to."

"Again, not a problem." The two of them turned to face the injured man and his buddy. The three of them appeared to speak through unspoken words. The man nodded quickly, begging to be released. He wouldn't tell anyone, especially due to how this involved him with Kyoya. The last thing he wanted to do was be investigated for a crime.

"… Liam, what's keeping you with me?" Demios asked curiously. "… I… I raised a blade to you. I raised a blade to my own buddy. How could you forgive me for that? How could you forgive me after I act like such a burden to you?"

"It's because you're my friend, Demios. And I know you have my back."

Demios shook his head. He couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous his buddy sounded. "I doubt that's enough."

"Well," Liam began as he gave off a soft smile. "CJ taught me that it is."

* * *

September 8th, 2030 – 10 AM

POV: First

It was about 4 o'clock in the morning when I was told to report to the airport. I wasn't given enough time to be told why I had to do such a thing, but it was a direct order from my boss. There's one thing I know about my boss; if she simply demands that you do something then it's alright to be sloppy, but if she pleads for you to go then you know that something was up. When she told me to go, she didn't have all the details herself. She could only tell me, based on the small bits of information given to her, that it had something to do with a monster-related murder that happened on Saturday night in Japan.

Fortunately, there was no line at the airport, so I managed to get on the plane in no time at all. There was no way the average individual would actually get on a plane this early unless it was business related like my own. When I got on the plane the first thing I did was go to sleep. My ticket told me that it was a thirteen-hour plane ride. Since I barely got any sleep, mostly because I was impatiently waiting for Arkaid to return, the plane's chairs were equivalent to the feeling of sleeping on the clouds.

I couldn't help but think about Arkaid's return. She promised that she would see me again on Monday, but work demanded that I go to the airport. Still, my anxiety was not enough to keep me awake much longer. It wasn't before long until I went completely to sleep.

What woke me up were the sounds of idle chatter amongst familiar voices. Drearily, I turned my head to face the window. The introduction to such a bright light nearly blinded me. I was about to groan in annoyance from the light when I overheard Arkaid's voice say "He's waking up!"

That immediately woke me up.

My body jerked, tensing my body up as my head jerked forward. My head was quickly scrolling the area in search for her. I didn't know how much energy had rushed through me in that instant. All I knew was, supposedly, it took the combined strength of Alvis and Sitri to keep me down. "Easy dude," I heard in Alvin's familiar French accent. My heart was pounding in my chest. I felt like I was brought into a completely different location during my sleep. Regardless, Sitri, in his Super Deformed, or SD form, was using his weight to try and hold me down. He was practically up to my waist in terms of height, so I doubt his weight contributed much. "Rise and shine, CJ."

"A-Alvis? Sitri?!"

Another bundle of voices called out an aisle away. "And us!" When I looked ahead, I saw Abigail and her buddy monster, Demon Dog Lord, Borzoi Cobolt Lord—otherwise, and affectionately, known as Bozo—sitting in a few seats in front of me. Bozo, who was also in his SD form, was relaxing in his seat. It was odd seeing the normally intimidating dog acting like he was a recently adopted corgi. "And her too!"

"Hm?"

I looked right to the seat to my left. Arkaid, or a being that looked like Arkaid, was sitting next to me. At first I was forced to question if it was her because of her height. Not only did she lose half of her height, but her features were completely chibified. It was like she transformed from a regal scholar to a cinnamon roll of a student who looks like she loves showing her parents her elementary school report card when she gets great grades. Too specific, I know, but that was the feeling I got when I looked at someone who went from regal to downright adorable. "Um… hello."

Her timid voice didn't help either. I could tell that she felt that the situation was getting awkward fast. What was supposed to be a fun reintroduction turned into my friends trying to subdue a startled human being (me). "A-Arkaid? Guys? What are you all doing here?"

Arkaid took the initiative. "Joining you on your trip."

Sitri nodded as his whisker twitched. "The boss told us that we were all heading down there right after she called you. Guess you didn't pick up when she called you back."

"I actually went right to sleep when I got on the plane…."

Alvis grinned. "Figures."

Abigail joined in. "Besides, I always wanted to go to Tokyo. I feel like the experience is going to be rather nice."

I simply rolled my eyes. "Whatever floats your boat…." A part of me felt down for a moment. It was because, as soon as I was finishing my statement, I thought back to how, after the events of the great disaster, a universal language was developed. For a moment I thought "Thank goodness we don't have to learn Japanese like the old days," but that immediate thought made me realize that I was basically saying "Thank God the Disaster happened" or something along those lines. I felt angry at myself for a moment. When I explained the odd thought to the others just now, they couldn't help but chuckle back at me.

Arkaid placed her right hand on my shoulder. "I believe you're being too hard on yourself. The universal language is much more convenient. There's no harm in appreciating innovation during a rough period of our lives, especially when it happened when you were rather young."

"I see…." Although I didn't feel better, I appreciated the fact that Arkaid had tried. "By the way, how was your visit to Dragon World?"

"Oh! That reminds me!" Arkaid turned to Abigail. "Abigail, could you please?" Abigail nodded eagerly as she pulled out a small box from her pocketbook. She was practically trying so hard not to squeal in delight as she tossed the box into my lap.

Sitri and Alvis, in unison, exclaimed: "Drum roll, please!"

The both of them started slamming on their laps as I stared at them in complete disbelief. I had no idea what could possibly be within that box. I turned to Arkaid only to see her tense her hands in excitement. I smiled, but I continued to feel embarrassed by the amount of attention. "Goddamnit," I muttered under my breath. Being put in a spot where I was the center of attention made me feel so flustered. To get it over with, I opened the box and saw an assortment of buddyfight cards. "What are-"

Alvis nudged my shoulder. "So, Mr. Buddyless got a buddy, yes!"

"Y-You knew?"

Abigail joined in. "We all knew!"

Sitri nodded in return, tipping his white fedora. "Arkaid actually returned early from her visit in Dragon World. She told us everything, and she had the idea to get you some cards for a new deck; a deck in which she can fight alongside you in real action-packed buddyfights!"

Abigail giggled. "Yeah, so we all pitched in and got you playsets of all the Fifth Omni buddyfight cards that were printed after our reveal after the Yamigedo incident," she continued. "A lot of people don't really play them due to how their abilities trigger from life-loss, meaning that you'd have to manually sacrifice life points to pull off certain combos sometimes, but Arkaid told us that, if Gao Mikado, a kid, was able to make the most of them, then you'll do too."

My eyes focused back on Arkaid as she began to fiddle with her fingers. She pressed her fingers together as she looked nervously away. "Well, after I saw you use a deck that required a rather interesting requirement, I figured that you would be able to use a similar deck like the Fifth Omni Cavalry dragons. I hope that you like them."

"I… I-I do. Holy crap. Thank you!" I turned to everyone. "Thank you, guys!"

Arkaid smiled innocently. "I'm glad you do."

A few moments passed as I started going through the assortment of cards. Already I was planning how certain cards could play off others. I didn't even notice Alvis as he slowly leaned towards Arkaid. While that was happening I noticed that there was an item card that, even though it costs 1 life and 1 gauge to equip, I'm able to gain 1 life back when I take damage from anything but an attack. With that in mind, as long as have this card on the field, I'm able to actually nullify life-loss used for some of my effects due to this sword normally making up the difference at times.

I was eagerly seeking even more possible combos when I overheard Alvis ask "Aren't you gonna tell him?"

Acting coy, I decided to pretend I didn't hear that. However, I heard Arkaid muttering a response back. "He's so happy right now, I don't want to possibly ruin the mood."

It was then that I had no choice but to acknowledge what's going on. I simply turned to my left and, at that point, the two of them knew that I overheard everything. I didn't even need to ask what they were talking about; they both knew that I had overheard the key components of the conversation. Arkaid sighed, soon returning to a more reserved look. "… I need you to understand that being a buddy with me is not the same as Alvis and Sitri, or Abigail and Borzoi. With me, you are responsible with something much more important."

"… Yeah, I figured that was the case. I remember you getting into it a bit when you were at my apartment," I began to reply. "So… tell me, is there anything I need to be afraid of?"

"Two things, actually, and I'm terribly sorry for what's happening when it comes to the latter," Arkaid began. She sighed deeply as Alvis, Abigail, and their budies returned to their respective seats. Stunned, I looked over to them, noticing that a strong sense of somberness enveloped the plane. "The first thing is the most important. You will be serving, along with me, as a member of the Fifth Omni Cavalry. We are serving to protect the Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Tenbu. We need to keep him protected so that his abilities, as well as the other Omni Lords, are able to be kept safe so that, when they are needed again, they are able to utilize their power to protect the multiverse." Arkaid somberly turned her head to face me. "… My body does not truly show my age. I'm actually over 400 years old." My body tensed. "Yes…strangely, I've forgotten my own birthday. Regardless, the importance of this fact is that Fifth Omni Cavalry members, as long as they remain a part of the group, are affected by the Fifth Omni's power. At one's most prime age, your physical body will cease aging."

"…. W-….What?"

Alvis shook his head. "She's basically saying that, if you stick with her, you'll be ageless."

"Ageless?..."

"Yeah… but … really think about this, CJ," Alvis began to ponder. "Thousands of years can go by, and you'd still be buddies with Arkaid. However… what about us?"

"Alvis…."

"I'm really happy that you found a buddy, I really am. In fact, I think she's the perfect buddy for you." His voice was beginning to crack. My body knew what was going to happen. Tears fell from my eyes as Alvin tried desperately to hold his back to no avail. "But… if you do this… I … I don't want you to watch the rest of us…. Goddamnit." Alvis got up from his chair and darted for the restroom. I tried reaching out for him, but Arkaid stopped me. When I turned back to face her, she solemnly shook her head.

"… And… the second problem is… the current Fifth Omni Cavalry dragons don't exactly believe that you're a worthy candidate," Arkaid continued. "They think you're just some, according to their term usage 'corporate crony.' But I know that isn't who you are, and I believe that you can change their opinions on you. However… you're going to be ostracized going in."

I looked over to Abigail. She was shivering. Bozo went onto her lap and nudged her in hopes of cheering her up. Soft, canine whines were emitted from the pup. Abigail slowly stroked her buddy's back, thanking him for the support. After wiping away the tears, I placed my focus back on Arkaid. "Let me see if I heard you correctly. You're telling me that I will become ageless to protect a deity for, essentially, an eternity. In the process… not only will I have to live on knowing that my friends and family will… but I also will have to struggle to just be accepted within your group."

"Tenbu likes you, so you won't have a completely difficult time," Arkaid urged. "Look, I… I understand if you don't want to do this."

"A part of me wants time to think about this…." Arkaid's ears drooped morosely. "… But, on the other hand…." Arkaid's ears shot back up. She looked into my eyes with pure sincerity. "… If I need to be put in that sort of situation, then this has to be incredibly important. If I'm going to be your buddy, I need you to promise me one thing."

"I trust you."

"You need to have my back," I stated firmly. "I can't have someone leave me behind, or betray me. I can't have my friends leave me for dead. If I have to deal with people that hate my guts, I need to at least know that you'll be on my side through thick and thin. Can you promise me that?"

Arkaid's eyes maintained an extreme amount of focus. The intensity of her stare only reaffirmed to me that any word she states would be seen as nothing but sincere. Finally, she smiled back at me. "I want you to look at my card effect." I opened the box of cards once again. It took some time to find the playset of of her card but, once I did, I was able to read her ability. 'This card cannot be called to the center. When this card is destroyed, put the top card of you deck into your gauge, and you gain 1 life. When you are dealt damage, if you have no monsters in your center, you may move this monster to your center.' I looked over to her one more time. "When no one else is willing to protect you, I will make certain of it that you are kept safe, even if it could cost me my life. This is not just a promise; CJ, it will be our Buddy Contract."

That declaration hit me like nothing else. Her words shook me. The intensity of her words left me speechless. Not only did her declaration have her state that she would die for me, but her, as a buddyfight card, acts a representation of the promise she's made. She and I were stuck looking at each other for what felt like forever. In the end, I could only laugh at something else I just realized. "…Heh, you called me CJ."

"… O-Oh!" Arkaid's intense look left her; what remained was her normal, flustered self. "Well, I-I know you told me your friends call you CJ, but since I'm essentially your friend now I figured it would be fitting!"

A few hours later, the six of us left the plane and began to make our way through the airport. Because, on this side of the world, it was the middle of the day, the airport was mobbed with people and humanoid monsters alike. Any monster that was originally gigantic or non-humanoid had to return to their SD form. Because of Arkaid's title of Fifth Omni, she was allowed to return to her normal form without any drawbacks. Unfortunately, that was all she was able to do with a title like that.

She couldn't help but be reminded of that fact as we walked through the airport. Because the Yamigedo incident occurred right in the heart of Tokyo everyone knew who the Omni Lords and their cavalry monsters were, including the Fifth Omni Lord and his servants. As we were walking through the crowds, Arkaid couldn't help but shudder as she noticed other individuals, humans and monsters alike, staring at all. They all knew who she was and who she served. It was like wearing a gold and polished dunce cap.

Abigail snorted. "If only they knew," she began. "Don't worry, Arkaid. I believe that Yamigedo is a threat."

"It's not just that, Abigail," Arkaid returned as she nervously gulped. "Just looking at them… it reminds me of what they thought a short time after the incident occurred. We couldn't fight Yamigedo alone; we needed the help of Gao Mikado and his buddy at the time. After everyone knows that… I know many people think, if we were by ourselves, we would be useless to do anything."

Angrily, I stared at the onlookers. "The nerve of them."

"The last thing I want to think is that I'm useless," Arkaid muttered.

"Arkaid…."

Alvis interjected as Sitri leaped playfully onto his buddy's shoulder. Sitri looked down at his buddy to check if he was feeling better after what happened on the plane. Even though Alvis wasn't showing much of a shift in emotion, I had a feeling that he was having a hard time hiding his feelings. It is a guess, but it is a guess based on the fact that Sitri was purring whilst nudging his buddy. Such a similar thing happened with Abigail and Bozo on the plane. "So, changing the subject, what's the plan for right now?"

"Well, for starters, we need to meet up with the Buddy Police. After looking through the texts boss sent me, we've been assigned to get some details on the murders that have been taking place over the past few weeks. No investigating, just getting classified information and heading home. The few bits of information I do know is that three people have been murdered."

"Holy shit."

"To be honest, I don't really care," I replied. "Not to sound heartless, but these people were complete and total scum. The people murdered were illegal monster and human traffickers. In addition, they had records of sexual abuse, one guy committing rape and another guilty of committing murder."

Sitri chuckled. "So the guy is killing a bunch of dirtbags." The black-furred panther humanoid fiddled with the rim of his fedora as he continued to ponder. "If that's the case, then why should we even bother with him? If anything, he's doing a good job of cleaning up the streets."

"According to the report we should be getting, the guys are all connected; they have a history of working for the same guy. Normally, we wouldn't send anyone to look into this, especially since there's a DMW branch in Tokyo. Even so, the district back home cares a lot more about who these people are connected to. Kyoya Gaen. Sound familiar?"

Abigail's eyes widened. "Oh yeaaaah! I remember that punk! Can you believe he was only sent to juvy for what he did?"

Alvis nodded morosely. "From what I understand, it's solely because he was a child, and his lawyers argued that his buddy screwed his mind up. Normally, that sounds too dumb for me, but then we realized that his buddy was the Great Evil, Cataclysmic Dragon Azi Dahaka."

"And no one caught him for working with such a buddy because?..."

Alvis intervened. "Abigail, we didn't even know that until after the Yamigedo incident. Still, from some rumors, Gao Mikado fought Gaen as he used that particular monster as his buddy even before then, but those are just rumors. By the time we found out about his actions we only just found out about how he attempted to become a deity by fusing with his buddy."

"I see…."

I was certain of what we should do next. "It's because of Kyoya's influence that we're here. Let's just whatever classified documents we need and head back home. First things first; we need to head to the Buddy Police and-"

Before I could even finish my sentence, sirens blared through the airport. The sounds shook everyone to the core as a voice emitted from the megaphones. "ATTENTION! PLEASE EVACUATE TO THE SAFETY ZONES SPECIFIED BY OUR CREW! THE CRIMINAL BUDDYFIGHTERS ARE ATTACKING NEARBY! DO NOT LEAVE THE AIRPORT! I REPEAT! THEY ARE ATTACKING NEARBY! DO NOT LEAVE THE AIRPORT!


	4. 4 - The Siege For Power

**September 8** **th** **, 3:00 pm**

Shattered glass shook the cores of fleeing pedestrians as we rushed into the fray. A warzone had only just emerged five city blocks away from Tokyo's airport. It was not safe for anyone. Groans of fighting monsters filled the air as an officer struck the human-sized beast-man with a large, electric baton. The monster's body twitched and tensed as the electricity coursed through his body. After the strike, the monster's body began to glow a bright yellow before dematerializing. What remained was his buddyfight card. A comrade officer appeared, hastily demanding that the creature is stored before he can get the chance to regain strength and fight again. In a way, humans from this planet are put in a horrible advantage. Because the monsters arrived in their card form, fatal wounds were impossible to deal with them in this world. The only way to kill them, while in our world, is by destroying the card. But they're officers; there's no way they're going to kill the beast, especially since it was only following the demands of his human, buddy partner.

People theorize it was because of the world's laws that we became the 'Card Hub World." Many monsters discussed joining our universe for the sake of that extra protection. Illegal monsters can get through sometimes, and there are times when they buddy up with people illegally. The Buddy Police is responsible for granting normal Core Deck Cases to those who receive an actual buddy, while those who illegally obtain one are brought in. What happens next depends on the severity of the crime and why the illegal transfer even occurred. Together, the two illegal buddies can either live, secretly, in peace, or, because of the illegal acquisition of a buddy monster, the human is able to use it to commit crimes.

We rushed up to the officers. They were wearing what I recognized to be standard Buddy Police uniforms. The orange vest and black shoulder pads were hard to miss, and under that, the two officers wore what looked to be a dark, cyan blue jumpsuit. Their black boots were covered with soot and dust, covering the orange slit pattern along the sides. Before they warned us to head back we showed them proper clearance. I took the initiative, for I got to them first and was the one who ran the fastest alongside Arkaid. "It's fine, we're from the DMW of New York. You must be the Buddy Police."

"Yeah, that's right," the older woman spoke up. I quickly assumed she was the superior out of the two. As the others caught up to me, the Buddy Police Officer continued to speak. "It started off like normal; we got a criminal buddyfighter caught in a Police Barrier. We forced them to play the game, giving them a chance to escape but, really, it was just to stall for time. We couldn't really subdue him due to the type of monster we had. We were waiting for reinforcements, as usual. Then three more people and their buddy monsters showed up outside the barrier. Then more, and more, until it was just too much for us. By the time our reinforcements came, they had to call in even more!"

Abigail's eyes peered over across a corner. She saw another monster, with their human partner, turn to face them. The dragon and his partner both grinned cruelly as they began to approach. "We got this one," Abigail stated firmly. She and Bozo rushed off until the dog began to glow. His form shifted from his puppy-like appearance to that of a humanoid dog goliath. The armor on this dragon concealed his torso, but across his back was a cape. Each cape flutter seemed to echo as Bozo pulled out his large, blue sword. He was not Bozo anymore; the ten feet tall goliath was the Demon Dog Lord, Borzoi Cobolt Lord.

The white-furred lord smashed his right paw of a fist into the opposing buddy. The dragon cried out as he was struck down in a single blow. The amount of force from Borzoi's punch was so massive that the dragon was airborne for the next two blocks. The human partner saw the fate of his buddy. Immediately, as soon as he saw the fangs on the dog's snout, watching as angry saliva drizzled from the bloodthirsty Dog Lord, the criminal put his hands up and surrendered. The partner officer rushed over to subdue the criminal and retrieve the buddy monster's card when Borzoi lowered his head to Abigail. She smiled as Borzoi started huffing excitingly as his tongue dangled to the side. "Good Boy, Bozo. Good Boy!"

The woman officer smiled. "Good hook, but I doubt that will get you far in the main zone," she continued. "That idiot walked to the outer rim. We're only here because our buddy monsters got knocked out; went back to their card form and all that. We can handle cleanup duty just fine, but if you plan on going closer to the zone, you'll be fighting in a war zone. It doesn't matter how strong you are; numbers beat strength every time."

Arkaid, wishing to get the most information as possible, spoke up. "How many criminals and monsters are there?"

"About twelve of each, at least that's what we believe. That doesn't include the ones we took out already and arrested."

"How many officers and allied monsters are still in there?"

"We only have about eight of each now. Our forces are stretched thin because there was a threat of this happening at the main Buddy Police Office." She pointed to the largest building in the city. Our attention was brought to an amazingly tall and well-built building. Windowpanes of glass and steel beams kept the intense building high. It maintained a justice color of blue and, around the base of the building, kept fountain that acted as some sort of fancy trench. Bridges extended from the base. It carried such a grand experience. "We can't lose that. If we took everyone we had away from HQ, then that building is a giant target."

"How big is the perimeter?"

"Six by Six city blocks."

"Blockades?"

"One at the end of some blocks; about two per side of the quad. All officers facing the middle."

Alvis nodded. "Makes sense. It's like you're circling and surrounding the center area."

"But here's the problem; the blockades are only two blocks in per side of the quad. After that, if no one is in the center fighting off the main group, you're on your own."

Arkaid got back into her questioning. "Any weapons we should be worried about?"

"No, but that's, apparently, what started the problem," the officer continued. She sighed in a gruff tone as she shook her head. "Apparently, there was a transporter bringing this group some Dark Core Deck Cases."

"Interesting."

"Yeah, but it was intercepted."

"Do you know who?"

"Nope, and apparently the transporter is missing, or possibly being protected. Either way, they got pissed and are throwing a tantrum because of it."

"So this isn't a common thing?"

"Normally, it's scattered. Day to day we find one, maybe two criminals doing things solo in random areas. This is the first time in a while where these many criminals grouped up for a full assault."

"Thank you, and my apologies for our interruption," Arkaid bowed. She turned to me with a stern look. After nodding, she turned away and started rushing into the perimeter. My friends and I were astounded, but we immediately followed suit. There was no way we were going to leave Arkaid alone to deal with this. As she was rushing in, she headed for the first blockade. One officer was standing guard at the gate as, just beyond the barrier, a woman officer and her buddy were holding off another monstrous beast. She wore the same attire as the others, but one thing that stuck out was her red burette. The obese, hog-like beast carried a giant ax. The officer was barely holding her own, holding only her electric baton. However, her buddy, which appeared to be a rainbow-colored robot, rocket-punched the hog-man away. The blue-skinned beast snorted as he was sent to the wall. However, he did not degenerate back into his card form. "An Armorknight Ogre, from Danger World… You will witness the punishment for your heinous act!" Arkaid leaped on top of the barrier, maintaining great balance. She stretched out her hand which soon emitted a strand of light. From that magical energy, a staff emerged with a crystal filled with sand at the very top. The crystal began to glow as she chanted inaudible words. Finally, she exclaimed the final act of her spell. "Sand Alchemy; Arrow!"

The staff sent out blue sparks of light that struck the Armorknight Ogre in multiple areas. The beast reeled back from the pain, giving the robotic buddy one much opening from a strong punch. The beast cried out as he began to glow, soon returning to his card state. The blonde officer turned to me. Her glasses nearly fell off her face, but she managed to press them back into place. Her hair was pressed back in a ponytail which she had to brush away from her shoulder. Even so, she looked extremely winded, and it looked like she's been fighting for quite some time. I turned over to notice that the other officer present was watching over a subdued criminal buddyfighter. The blonde officer spoke up. "Stella Watson, Buddy Police."

"Chase Hallows, District of Monster Welfare."

"I know that name; you and a few others were supposed to meet up with us at HQ."

"Well, my friends and I are here now, but … Fuck."

"Agreed, this situation got out of hand," Watson returned. She looked over to Arkaid. "Thank you. Card Burn and I were having a rough time with that guy."

"I'm fortunate to be of service," Arkaid bowed modestly. "I'm just glad we came when we did; you and your buddy must have been exhausted."

"Thank you, but he isn't my buddy. He's actually-…" Watson's ears twitched. She and Card Burn turned away from us as soon as she began to hear cries from her fellow officers. Cries calling for a retreat were coming from our side of the quad. "They're forcing a push!"

Arkaid took a readied stance. "They must have found out our side is at its weakest."

Watson nodded. "The other officer here was at the blockade ahead. They must've realized it earlier and were planning the counter attack."

"I'm guessing his buddy was knocked out too?"

"Yes… and they're all coming our way for one, final push. We need to hold our ground until Tasuku gets here!"

Monsters rampaged up the street, trampling intersections and leaving nothing but broken pavement and glass behind. Arkaid's eyes maintain focus on the enemy as they were advancing. Based on my guess, eight monsters and their human buddies were rushing towards us with everything they had. They were trying to break out of the closed-off perimeter, and there was nothing we could do about it. Arkaid turned to Sitri. The anthropomorphic black panther tensed up. "What's your means of attack?"

"U-um…. Punching and gamble magic."

"Gamble Magic?"

Alvis interjected. "His magic is unstable. His range is something useless or something monstrously powerful."

"A gamble… huh…," Arkaid noted. I turned to her and watched her eyes zone out at the advancing foes before us. Her staff was tucked under her right arm as she pressed her fingers together. She was getting nervous, but she was hardly showing it. Her stone cold expression didn't hide the nervousness she displayed in her hands. Or, that's what I think. Her concentrated eyes closed. "I'm not one to gamble. However…." What I perceived as her nervousness was, in actuality, her way of thinking with a racing mind. She quickly pulled out her staff and raised her staff towards the group of advancing monsters. However, she aimed it more to the right, pointing it to the wall. "Sand Alchemy: Bolt!"

An intense lightning bolt struck the side of the building, creating a massive explosion of energy. Debris from the building started to rain down where the crowd of monsters was about to reach. Arkaid repeated her act, this time directing the bolt at the smaller, older building on the left. Bricks and sizable shards of broken glass blew from the explosion of her attack. Its weak foundation was blown apart, sending out shreds of wood through the air. "Will they flee … or storm through?"

The airborne debris heavily rained on the advancing monsters. Their focus was thrown out of wack; each monster and human tried going in random directions in hopes of evading the hard and sharp debris. Some monsters charged and turned on each other, slamming each other into the walls by mistake. One monster, which appeared to look like an eight-feet tall humanoid and armor-clad bear, nearly got struck in the eye with a big piece of glass. The sudden dodge caused a chain reaction, hitting another massive monster on the side. The two monsters fell against the old, wooden building's base. The base from the right side of it was completely destroyed. The building tumbled over, crushing the monsters and returning them to their card forms almost instantly. Human buddies and monsters screamed as they struggled to evade the falling building. Pieces of wood flung across the street as the crowd dispersed. Seeing that their path to us was blocked, and seeing that at least three monsters and three humans were knocked out or wounded, the main group dispersed. While most of the monsters and humans sprinted to the right, one pair of what appeared to be two people sprinted to the left. I couldn't get a good luck at them.

"I'm comfortable with a bit of both," Arkaid stated. She turned to our group, watching as we just stared at her, amazed what her quick thinking granted us. "Please, this isn't impressive. It was a gamble. If their morale was as strong as I feared then they would've rushed through and ignored the distracting debris. We were lucky some were cowards." She turned to me. "CJ, let's take the left."

Officer Watson pulled out her radio. "Available Officers, crowd of criminals reaching open intersection between buildings 21 and 22. I repeat, the intersection between buildings 21 and 22!"

Arkaid and I rushed over the barricade. We took off after the pair of people as Watson and the others ran after the main crowd to act as a flank. However, our focus wasn't on them anymore; the only thing that mattered was catching the two criminals in front of us. Arkaid sprinted right alongside me as the two of us chased after the fleeing men. The two men made a hard right, making us turn wide. We didn't want to make a sharp turn and be greeted with an immediate strike back from our blind spot. We needed to make sure there was no one at the edge of the other side of the wall waiting to attack.

We saw the two men rush into an alleyway. At that moment, I figured that they were trying to get into the building and try to evade us through countless hallways and corridors. Arkaid must have figured the same too, for she took off with such an unrealistic speed that she nearly knocked me off balance. To think that she wasn't even running at her peak speed when she rushed in beforehand. She must have been saving it for this sort of moment.

By the time I caught up with her, she was standing at the entrance of the alleyway. The two men were facing away from her, focusing solely on opening a locked door. One man was dressed in casual, ripped attire. His jeans, sweatshirt, and undershirt were torn up, barely hanging on to their threads as the criminal continued to wear them. Arkaid took the initial step and raised her staff. "My friend and I are a part of the District of Monster Welfare. Stop this senseless nonsense or be willing to face the consequences."

Suddenly, the guy ceased struggling to open the door. He looked over at us while the other man, who appeared to dress completely in white, continued to look away. Arkaid turned her staff to the unknown man. "Reveal yourself, immediately!" The suited man didn't respond. However, the sound of quiet chuckles came from the thug. His laughter grew louder until his intense, red eyes glared back at Arkaid. He stopped laughing but gave off a wide smile as he revealed his cut, sharp teeth.

"You have no idea how fucked you are." He flicked his finger. The suited man turned.

He wasn't a human at all.

As soon as the man dressed in white turned around, we learned the truth. His skin was pure black. He lacked any true eyes at all; pasty, glass like ridges where his eyes should be were what remained. His mustache was the same kind of white as his suit, but the red rose in his suit pocket was the last thing I saw. He vanished instantaneously. Before we even had time to react, the monster reappeared right in front of Arkaid.

Her eyes widened from shock. She only had a millisecond to pull herself away when a hard punch from below sent her ten feet away from the alley. When I tried to reach out to her, the monster reappeared in the center of my line of vision. I could only flinch. It was then I saw that mysterious punch from below. The monster's… shadow; his shadow took a physical form as it slammed against my head. The force of the blow was enough to send me back, tumbling across the pavement as I ended up by Arkaid's side. The punk chuckled as he approached his buddy monster. The being's physical form shook, showing weakness. "You're growing weak from that power. Call your friends."

When I looked to Arkaid she was still lying on the ground. Her eyes weakly looked over to me as she tried to support herself with her left arm. Weakly, she reached out for her staff. "Sh-Shadow Shades…. I can't believe I didn't expect that. There's no way a human would've left with a monster to protect them."

I had banged my elbow pretty hard on the pavement. Every part of my body around there continued to pierce my soul with an intense sting. "F-Figures…."

With the flick of a finger, the Shadow Shades monster called forth other monsters with similar abilities. Shadows raced along the pavement until reaching the side of the punk and his buddy. Six shadow-like creatures emerged from the ground as the punk continued to laugh it up. "Cops, met Silhouette Balun, one of the most physically powerful shadow shades. He may not have much magical energy, but his raw power makes up for that, doesn't it?"

Arkaid gritted her teeth. "A Magic World Monster…. I should've been more careful."

"You should've."

In an instant, the other Shadow Shade monsters vanished. Within a blink of an eye, the monsters were before us. They surrounded us, preventing us from escape. No matter where I looked, the Shadow Shades never left my vision. Arkaid tried to catch her breath as she tried to scan her surroundings once more. She looked like her mind was racing for a possible solution as her eyes darted around her. Whenever she tried to inch her hand toward her staff, the shadow shades would grow closer.

The punk snickered. "This is what happens when you mess with my shadow shades. Seven buddy monsters are under my control. Isn't that just insane?! Hahaha-!" His laughter was cut short. The shadow shades sensed something. They turned their heads and immediately retreated back to the punk's side. The punk, in pure confusion, looked at his frightened allies. "W-W-What are you idiots doing?! Get back out there and end them!"

A proud voice boomed from the sky. When Arkaid and I looked up we saw a proud, armor-clad dragon with brown scales. A pale human rode on his back as the two raced through the air to the scene. "You fool; they KNOW to fear US!"

The brown dragon, with a great amount of force, landed on the ground. Each beat of his wings created a small gust of wind. Arkaid's staff was blown back into her hands. Regaining her courage, she forced herself back to her feet. She extended her hand and helped me back to my feet. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but… who are they?"

The pale human climbed off his brown-scaled buddy monster of a dragon. The dragon unsheathed his large, claymore-esque sword. The human walked over to us, soon reaching into his pocket to pull out a Core Deck Case. However, it wasn't like any of the others I had ever seen. It was then that I noticed the horrific and red eye that was placed where the crystal should be on any other deck case. The pale man, who looked only a bit younger than me, offered the item. "This is a Dark Core Deck Case," he began. He carried a rather thick Irish accent as he spoke. "If ye want to fight, use it. It'll make your spell and item cards real."

"Who are you?"

"Take it," The man replied. He pressed the Dark Core Deck Case against my chest. After he released it from his grip, I reached out and caught it. Arkaid looked over to me, showing extreme concern. "I'm not with them, don't worry."

The punk gritted his teeth. "How the hell do you have those?"

The bipedal brown dragon spoke up. "We had the luxury of meeting your transporter."

"It was you?!" The punk screamed out. "You're the ones who took them?"

"And we just anonymously put him under Buddy Police protection. We came here after we heard some goons were throwing a tantrum. Now, I have one question from you, and I'll ask the others later, but…." The brown dragon raised his blade to the punk. "Do you carry the will of Kyoya?"

"Go screw off!" The punk exclaimed. "I just wanted to get those deck cases. We had a seller contact us and we bought them, only for you to fucking take them?!"

The dragon's voice boomed. "Who did you buy them from?"

"An anonymous guy from the Black Buddy Market. Didn't give me a name," the punk replied aguishly. "All I know is that he went through with the deal, only for you to screw it up. And, to be honest, it was you that caused all this in the first place!"

The dragon turned to his buddy. "Liam, what do you want to do?" For a moment, my mind seemed to click. 'Liam? There was no way…. Why would he even be in Japan? He's in Ireland! He told me that!' I shook off the thought, realizing just how ludicrous of a thought I just had.

Liam turned back to his buddy. "Demios, this guy is … a complete and total gobshite." A voice from Liam's deck case signaled the activation of the disaster force. Dark, purple aura surrounded the man until a blade materialized out of thin air. The blade looked exactly like the one Demios used. He got himself into position, wielding the sword and preparing for an offensive attack.

"Say no more," Demios returned. The dragon turned to me. "Are you going to help?"

"… Definitely."

Arkaid was startled as I inserted an item card into the deck case. A dark force emanated from the case's gem as the Fifth Omni weapon became a reality. The deck care activated, turning the item card I inserted into raw energy. When it finally took form, what took shape was a gold and red ceremonial sword. It appeared to carry a great weight as I observed the light-green gems within the middle portions of the black. The grip was laced with gold and red string, practically calling for me to take it. I reached out, taking the sword in hand. It didn't feel like a magical hologram like in a normal buddyfight; it carried weight like true metal. I had turned the item card into the item it showed on the card; the Fifth Omni Dragon Sword, Emperor Fang. I turned to Arkaid, watching as she observed the golden glow of the sword. "This time I'll fight with you."

Arkaid, glad that her fears weren't realized, nodded back to me with a confident grin.

The four of us faced the punk as he and his Shadow Shade allies quivered with fear. However, they knew they couldn't flee now; they all looked weary from having to teleport multiple times. Their shadowy figures looked distorted, almost like they were barely being kept together. Even though the Shadow Shades showed fear, Liam and Demios were relentless in their assault. The two of them charged with blades drawn. I soon followed while Arkaid acted as the ranged attacker from the rear. "Sand Alchemy; Arrow!" To get the Shadow Shades moving, Arkaid released a barrage of energy towards the foes. The shades tried to leap out of the way, though some were inevitably hit by the attack. Liam and Demios were the first to take an extreme offensive. After the shades tried to recover from the attack, Liam slashed his blade through one of the shadows, causing it to vanish and degenerate back into its card form. Demios unleashed a savage war as his wings brought him into the sky. In one fell swoop, the beastly dragon swooped down and slammed into two of the shadow shades, knocking them out.

Now it was my turn. I swung the golden sword through the recovering shadow shade, relentlessly slashing through its form. Before I could reel back for another swing, a shadow shade appeared from behind. By pivoting my feet, I prepared a turn. Spinning my back and gripping my sword tightly, I swung my body around with my sword in tow. What resulted was a spinning sword slash; an unconventional attack used in an average sword fight but fitting for the scenario.

The punk knew that he was losing his allies fast. He looked over to his buddy only to see that he was still trying to compose himself. He still wasn't ready to teleport. "I don't care if you can't use magic, just hit them hard and hit them good! We're losing our guys!"

Silhouette Balun slithered his way to the battlefield. The shadow shades that were degenerating back into cards were still regenerating their form. We knew that we had to keep fighting until they retreated back to their cards to recover. Because of this, Arkaid rushed in close to get in a better position. As she rushed in, she prepared another spell from her staff. She unleashed another one of her Bolts, sending it straight towards the incoming Balun. Balun was able to evade the attack, weaving around it as the two kept advancing at each other.

This didn't stop Arkaid. As we and the others continued to fight off the minion shadow shades, Arkaid kept her focus on Silhouette Balun. Once again, she released another one of her spells. Using her Arrow spell, she unleashed a torrential rain of energy bolts from her staff. Balun tried his best to avoid the attack, for he weaved around some of the bolts. However, he was now too close in terms of range, and the arrow bolts covered too much room. He coughed as he took two energy bolts. They rushed through his shadowy body and left from the back. He continued to run but struggled to maintain his form.

He armed his shadow into a giant hand. Punching Arkaid was not an option; he was going for full on constriction. Silhouette Balun had his shadow reach out to Arkaid. He was finally in range. He was finally able to make contact. However, Arkaid stood her ground. She didn't falter, and her staff was aimed straight at him. "Sand Alchemy; Fire." A swift, precise stream of fire surged from her sand staff. The flames sprayed from her staff were so precise that the stream went through the head of Balun and continued, consistently, outward. The shadow couldn't contain its form any longer; he degenerated away, retreated back to the protection of his card.

As the battle was drawing to a close, Arkaid picked up the monster's card. "Silhouette Balun," she read. "… To think, if I wanted to, I could destroy your card and end you here."

The last Shadow Shade had degenerated back into their card. The punk had nothing left; his buddy monsters were defeated. There was nothing he could do now. Demios understand this as he approached the little punk and held his sword to the man's head. God knows what he would've done. The only thing that stopped him was the sound of a familiar wind. His body tensed up as he turned his head to face the sky. From afar, he could see two figures that were familiar to him. He hastily turned to his buddy. "Liam, let's get out of here. That's Tasuku and Jackknife!"

"Gotcha." Liam turned to me and nodded. He raced onto Demios's back and took off, leaving without a trace in a few moments. When I looked back to Arkaid, I noticed that she was keeping a close watch on the criminal before us while collecting the monster cards. It's going to be quite a while before the monsters regenerate back to their usual form. At this point, I doubt they wanted to, for now, they would have to deal with the Buddy Police.

A matured voice was soon heard from above. It came from the source of the nearby wing beats. "That had to be him. That was Demios."

Another mature voice responded. However, he sounded closer to that of a child. There was a calming, sincere aspect to his voice that seemed to calm his partner's worries. "At least we know he's here. We need to check on the others first." When I was finally able to make the two of them out, I was able to see the appearance of the boy's buddy. The dragon rivaled in size in comparison to Demios, though this dragon was more dinosaur-like in terms of stature instead of being humanoid. His green scales contrasted to the neon blue armor he wore on his back. It glowed as if energy ran the armor itself. The green dragon's head wore a helmet that stretched back like a light-blue crest. The boy, who looked about thirteen or fourteen, crawled off his dragon companion. The way he crawled off heavily implied a strong bond, for he was careful, gentle, yet still quick with his dismount off the large dragon. His blue hair seemed to stretch outward. Like the Buddy Police I encountered before, he wore the standard universe with the same color and boots. It was almost surreal seeing a kid wearing such a uniform. "I'm glad to see you two alright. Are you hurt?"

I nodded slowly. It was still weird seeing a young child ask if I was alright. He was acting like this was all normal for him. Was he really a Buddy Police Officer. "Y-yeah, but we were tossed around for a bit."

He raised his pointer finger towards the sword. "I recognize that sword. The way you're holding it implies that it has actual weight to it, not just a hologram." Was I really being analyzed by a kid? "A Dark Core Deck Case?"

I was now certain he knew more than I previously thought. His knowledge was enough for me to decide and see him, truly, as an officer. "Demios and his buddy gave it to me. I activated Disaster Force to make the blade truly real." Because I could tell this was making the officer uncomfortable, I deactivated the power. The Core Deck Case stated its deactivation. Immediately, my sword lost an unrealistic amount of weight to it. It now returned to its normal state. With a wave of my hand, the image of the sword faded away, leaving only the card in my hand.

"So he told you his name?"

"His buddy did."

"Do you know him?"

"… I'll be quite honest with you," I replied with a shrug of my shoulders. "I have no clue. He certainly didn't act like he knew who I was."

"What do you mean?"

"The guy I ran into sounded Irish, and his name was Liam. Now, I know a friend of mine named Liam. Here's the thing though he's also Irish, and he didn't recognize me at all. I figured that there was no way that he would've just forgotten what I looked like, so I dismissed the possibility, especially since, last I talked to him on Skype, he said he was still in Ireland."

"Do you mind if you give me his name, just in case?"

"I believe it wasn't him, but whatever," I replied nonchalantly. "My friend's name is Liam Kieron."

"Thank you for your cooperation," Tasuku replied. "You must be Chase Hallows. Your friends from the other side of the perimeter told me about you. My name is Tasuku Ryuenji, and this is my partner, Star Dragoner, Jackknife Dragon."

The dragon grinned. "Though he calls me Jack. It's mature of him to stick to formalities."

"Of course," Tasuku replied. "Anyways, if you and your buddy could come with us then that would be great." He turned his attention to Arkaid, watching as she lowered herself to pick up the remaining cards. "I knew I remembered that name." Arkaid, just as she picked up the last card, turned her head to face Tasuku. "You fought alongside Gao against Yamigedo. I thought you left Earth with Tenbu and the others."

Arkaid smiled. "Fortunately, how the Omni Lords are doing things is changing," she replied. "I don't want to bore you with the details, but I am partners with CJ now. I plan on staying on Earth until we are needed."

"Still, it's great to see a familiar face," Tasuku replied. "I'm sure the others will be happy to know you're both alright."

It wasn't long before we were brought back to where we started. Abigail, Alvis, Bozo, and Sitri were all standing next to each other. They were being questioned by Buddy Police Officer, Watson. Jack had since gone into an SD form. However, he lost his glowing armor, with it being replaced with black-coated type. A retracted knife was on the dragon's head and, even though he was once a gigantic dragon, his SD form had him carry the size of a large cat. When we approached, Alvis and Abigail were the first to notice. They rushed over to me with their SD buddies in tow, eager to see that Arkaid and I were doing well.

However, as I looked past them for a moment, I saw someone I was definitely not expecting. I saw my boss. Her normal, suave and calm voice was enough to make my skin crawl. It was the type of voice that made you always know that she had you by the leash. "Hello, happy to see that my employees are street capable." The others turned around and collectively tensed up. Our boss continued to approach as her buddy monster revealed herself behind her shoulder. It was a resident from Danger World. To me, it represented just how dangerous of a person our boss could be; she's the type to fuck up your coffee for a laugh. Her buddy was Armoknight Eagle "A" (Ace) which she named Halia. The two were basically inseparable. Normally a giant eagle my size clad in blue armor and small cannons under her wings, Halia's SD form had her without such accessories. She looked like a small white eagle with red eyes that like perching on her friend's shoulder for fun. "Tasuku, what's the status?"

"All of the criminal buddyfighters, as well as their monsters, are now secured. Thankfully, your friends were able to help us out."

"Odd," my boss replied. "I guess it's a good thing no one from your HQ or Tokyo's DMW left themselves to deliver the documents." Her voice stung like a laced knife. Tasuku laughed nervously with Watson while everyone else just waited to see just how awkward things could get. Alice Fridrik was not someone to mess with, and we all knew it. "Still, it's great to know that my C-man is doing well with the A's."

I knew what she just did. She could feel my body tense up with a shock of anger. Fortunately, I was able to contain myself. "I had a 3.7 GPA. Anyways, what are you doing here, boss?"

"Oh, you just love bringing up that GPA of yours," my boss replied with a casual grin. "I simply 'decided' to take the next plane over. I wanted to see one of the more recent buddy monster scuffles myself, especially since it is one of the more larger ones that Tokyo has had in a while." She snickered before turning her attention back to Tasuku. "So, anyway, you couldn't just send someone over due to lack of available hands?"

"By the time you called, other events were being dealt with," Tasuku replied nervously. He was slowly regaining his cool. However, he was still having a rough time talking to the seemingly unappeasable Ms. Fridrik. "Even now, we had to stretch patrols and resources very thin, and we were still short. It's good that your employees came when they did."

"If that's the case," she began to say. She walked up from behind us and stretched out her arms. She walked between us and stretched her arms across Alvis and Abigail's shoulders. Even though she wasn't looking directly at me, her eyes scanned all of her employees, including the buddy monsters. "If that's the case, then I have a GREAT idea that you guys will all just love." In response, there was a collective "Oh God," throughout everyone except Arkaid. Since she barely knew our boss she had no earthly clue what was going on. "Since there appears to be some staffing issues, why don't you guys cover the empty spaces?"

"W-W-Wait!" Abigail screeched. "You're asking us to move?"

"Well, it is a good opportunity," Ms. Fridrik replied. "I can have your things shipped over here in a few days if you like. I can do that sort of stuff."

"But our lives are back ho-"

I interjected. "I'm in."

This time, Arkaid was stunned from my sudden proclamation in addition to everyone else. Thing is, they could never truly know why I wanted to take this sudden action. This was my ticket out of the United States. Unbeknownst to them, I needed to get away. I needed to get away from certain people; people that are tied to me by blood. My boss turned to me, entertained at the fact that I showed no resistance at all. "Then it's settled. I'll talk to you guys later, bye."

Sitri's face was frozen stiff as Alvis tried to reason with her. "Y-You can't just do that!"

"People have to move due to business all the time," Fridrik retorted playfully. Halia simply chuckled to herself as the two continued to move farther and farther away. The only thing that we all could hear now we the sounds of Alvis muttering to himself nonsensically as our boss just demanded us to move. "I'll take care of the classified documents. You six just spend the next few days settling in." And, with what felt like a simple gesture of our hand, we were now instructed to stay in Japan.

Alvis turned to me with his face completely red. "Why did you have to say yes?!"

I knew my reason, but I couldn't tell them. Instead, I went with the answer he'd normally give me. "She was going to get her way anyway."

Alvis's rage immediately subsided. What replaced it was nothing but grief and sorrow. His head moped downward as his buddy, out of emotional support, patted Alvis's back. "This can't be happening. How the fuck does she ALWAYS GET AWAY WITH THIS?!"

Abigail sighed. Bozo and her knew that nothing was going to stop her as usual. "That's just who she is. "

Jack looked completely serious as he turned his attention to us. "I'm glad she's not with us."

For an instant, I wanted to strangle that dragon.

I may appreciate the move, especially more than Alvis and the others, but dealing with a boss like that on a normal basis is just tiresome. What if this was her plan all along? What if she had this idea as soon as she realized it was impossible to get the documents to her last night? What if, after hearing that, she decided not to tell me that she planned to have us move to Japan because she figured Alvis and Abigail would protest? At that moment I had a strong feeling that she already filled out the paperwork for the transfer before she came here or, at the very least, had someone else to do it. She had to. Of course, she had to. That's what she does!

Suddenly, a moment of curiosity hit me. "Hey, Arkaid, does this get in the way of anything for you?" Arkaid looked back at me. She didn't appear deterred from having to move away or anything; the only reason why she reacted before was due to my lack of resistance. "Does this get in the way of any of my new responsibilities?"

"Technically, the requirement is that it is necessary to be able to return to Dragon World when needed," Arkaid replied. "We can do that anywhere. In actuality, it may be more convenient to be over here if anything; the largest branches of the DMW and the Buddy Police are both in Tokyo. Anything that happens here would spread to the others, so being the closest to such locations could be useful for us."

Tasuku cleared his throat, trying to regain his bearings on the conversation. "Now that things are… settling down, we need to talk about you, Chase." Tasuku directed his finger at my deck case. "That Core Deck Case isn't like the others; we do not how its uses could affect you mentally. The dark powers that come from it originated from Azi Dahaka. It's a possibility that the power could corrupt you if you're not careful, or worse."

Alvis and Abigail turned to me. Sitri and Bozo simply looked at my waist to see the Dark Core Deck Case hanging from my belt. Arkaid watched as I reached for the item, soon bringing it close to my face. I kept looking at it, watching as the red, eye-like gem seemed to stare back at me endlessly. "… Tasuku, I don't plan on using the Disaster Force often. I used it when I did because I had to."

"Because you're now working with us, it's possible you'll feel like you 'have' to again and again." Tasuku approached me, sincerely looking into my eyes. "That power can hurt people. It hurt my friends and, to some extent, it even hurt Jack."

The green dragon felt their bond in those words. "Tasusku…."

"Because of that, I need you to surrender that Dark Core Deck Case," Tasuku pleased. "The last thing I want to see happen is you accidentally hurting your friends or even Arkaid."

My tone grew dark. "If you think I'd hurt her, trust me, I wouldn't dare."

Jack intervened. He could sense that his human partner was incredibly worried. "Tasuku," the green dragon pleaded. Tasuku turned around to face his beloved partner. "Listen to me, I understand that such fears may continue to dwell in your mind, but I want you to look at Chase one more time." Tasuku, as instructed, turned to face me. "Chase, why did you activate the Disaster Force? Did you want to hurt the criminal?"

"No," I replied. "What annoyed me was… midway into the scuffle, I felt helpless. Arkaid was fighting alone. I couldn't do much to help her at all. When… When those criminals charged at us, only she was able to do anything. And even then, she said we only got through it because of luck. Why is that? Why did she have to put all of that pressure on herself? I hated it!"

The passion in my voice seemed to affect everyone around me. Arkaid's eyes communicated a sense of surprise and awe. Her eyes innocently blinked as she continued to feel just how much I meant those words.

"Tasuku," Jack continued. "Unlike the others, power was not his goal. He wished to protect, just like when you had to use Disaster to protect me." Tasuku bit his lower lip. He knew that his buddy was right.

However, I could tell that this was still hurting Tasuku. Because of this, I was more than welcome to offer a compromise. I approached Tasuku and showed him the Core Deck Case. "I don't want you to worry, so please listen to my offer." Tasuku turned back to me. His watering eyes showed the pain he once felt. It told me that he had a horrible history with the Disaster Force. "I use the Core Deck Case, but, every Friday morning, I'll get psychologically analyzed. I'm willing to be an experiment to see just how much this affects me."

Watson, reluctantly, replied back with affirming words. "That's quite the offer. We could use this knowledge to help us see if we could ever utilize the Disaster Force in a manner like your Future Force, Tasuku."

Jack intervened. "Tasuku, I don't like the Disaster Force as much as you. You know more than anyone how much it nearly tore us apart." The two buddies pressed foreheads. "As we speak, the Dark Core Deck Cases remain scattered across the world when they were first released. Although illegal now, who says we can't use the new knowledge to have it so more people like you and Chase can protect people?"

Tasuku, reluctantly, understood everyone's position. "… Only because they're still out there," Tasuku caved. "I don't like to admit it, but we may need more people to combat against the Disaster Force, but only after I know they don't affect us." The officer looked at me with determined eyes. "I accept your offer. However, if there's any evidence that shows that the Dark Core Deck Case is poisoning your mind, I'll have no choice but to destroy that case just like the rest."

"Understood," I replied. "If it does affect me, I'll need people like you to keep me from hurting my friends."

After saying our goodbyes, everyone had dispersed. Abigail and Bozo wanted to see if they could find a nice hotel to sleep in while Alvis and Sitri simply went into a restaurant to unwind. They did not appreciate the forceful move. Then again, I did feel a bit bad that I was the only one happy to be a permanent resident of Tokyo. Besides, it was nice to finally get away from 'them.' My aim right now was to find a hotel, but a cheap one with decent internet so that I could inform my landlord that I was practically thrown to Japan.

It was beginning to get dark outside. The night sky arrived like a sudden blanket that stretched across the city. My lack of attentiveness made it so night time came as a surprise. Even so, I didn't mind the change. The air was slightly cooler and, fortunately, this gave me more reasons to buy new clothes when I get the chance.

Arkaid was walking right next to me in her Super Deformed form. She didn't say anything since my sudden outburst, but I didn't think it was truly bothering her. I didn't think that I possibly offended her in any way. Still, her not talking to me began to eat at me. After walking only a few blocks I finally found the confidence to ask her questions. "Arkaid, is everything alright?" Arkaid blinked and tensed up as she heard my voice. She must have been zoning out. "You've been quiet the whole walk."

"I'm sincerely sorry," Arkaid urged. "I seemed to have zoned out. I'm sorry to have made you worry."

"No-no-no-no-no, it's fine, really fine!" I quickly reassured her. "It's just that, well, we usually talk quite a bit, so it's weird that you just seemed so… distracted."

"I was thinking about what you said back there," Arkaid began. She stopped walking, soon lowering her head as I felt small drips of rain pelt my face. She took in a deep breath before exhaling, calming herself down as she continued to stare at the ground. "At first, I simply thought back to how I engaged Silhouette Balun and his buddy, practically alone. I immediately thought that my only problem was that I misjudged the situation, putting you in danger… but," Arkaid shivered. "Then I realized that I put you in danger the entire time."

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean?" Arkaid repeated. She sounded like it was ridiculous for me to ask such as thing. "What do you mean 'What do I mean?!'" Although her voice carried a strong feeling of emphasis, Arkaid retained her low, mellow voice. However, at times, her voice strained. "Back at the perimeter, I rushed in and expected you and the others to follow. I put everyone in a situation where we had to confront a gang of crooks with only a few of us being able to fight. I did something out of a gamble; if those crooks didn't panic and start running into each other, what would've happened? What if they kept going forward and rushed for the barrier?"

"We could've just avoided the charge by going in one of the buildings, I don't know," I hastily replied. "There are so many things we could've done, but you decided to take the initiative. Besides, if it didn't work, we could just go in the building."

"What's stopping crooks from wanting to tear down the building, trapping you inside?" Arkaid asked. My mind went through possible scenarios in my head, but my body was frozen stiff as I watched my buddy eat at herself. "What if you got caught, or worse? I only just had you join us Cavalry Dragons, so there was no way you would've been trained enough. I knowingly put you in a situation where you weren't prepared for."

"But now we have the Disaster Force," I replied. "We can-"

"I don't want you to use that!" Arkaid pleaded. Her sudden scream shut my mouth up. "I don't want you to act as someone's guinea pig, I don't want you to be the test that determines if that power is safe. If it isn't, what happens if it permanently damages you? I don't want you to take that risk!"

"I think you're over-thinking this."

"I'm one of the servants and protectors of the Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Tenbu!" Arkaid screamed back. "I lived for over 400 years! What makes you think you and your 24 years could possibly know compared to me! You haven't seen what I've seen!" I was taken aback from such words. Arkaid knew it too, for she immediately returned to her more modest self. Realizing what she had said, she shivered as she seemed to stare into nowhere.

I knelt down to her, making sure that she and I were now looking directly at each other. Once I was in her vision she was able to snap out of it. "Arkaid," I began. Arkaid nervously looked away. "You're right, you know more than me. Compared to you, I'll never have the kind of knowledge that you have. You spent so many years analyzing texts that I'll probably never even read." Arkaid nervously looked back at me. "Still, just like how you're choosing to eat yourself over this, I'm choosing to go through with this. I want to fight alongside you."

Arkaid nodded before looking down again. "I cannot believe that I'm acting so foolishly," she mentioned morosely. "I managed to give too much control to my emotions there."

"We all go through that," I replied. "I over-think too; there are so many things I continue to think about that it drives me crazy sometimes."

Arkaid laughed softly. "I guess that makes both of us."

"I appreciate it, though," I replied with a soft smile. "I'm happy that you care."

"How can I not?" Arkaid asked obviously. "We're buddies."

"Listen, I think we both had a really, really rough day. I think we should listen to the boss and spend the next few days settling in, maybe getting a new apartment settled. For right now, we should just get a hotel. Does that sound alright to you?"

"Certainly," Arkaid replied back in a collected manner. "Though, before we find a temporary residence, I remember the Takoyaki being quite delicious here.


	5. 5 - Settling In

**September 9** **th** **, 2030**

The buzzing, aggravating noise of my iPhone woke me up the next day. At first, my eyes were struggling to open, for the rays of sunlight that pierced through the windows kept shooting into my sight. I groaned as I rolled in the opposite direction, for my phone was placed on the nearby bed desk. Without much thought, I reached over and grabbed the phone, using muscle memory to know where to click the phone to receive the call. I didn't even check for collar ID. "Hello?" I muttered into the phone, half asleep and still annoyed to have been called at what felt to me was early in the morning.

The sound of Ms. Fridrik was on the other side of the line. "Oh good, you're finally awake!" She replied in an eccentric and sly tone. "So, how do you like your apartment?"

"M-My apartment?" I wiped away at my eyelids and cleared my vision. Next to where my phone was were two pairs of glasses, one still in a convenient case. I always kept two just in case I lost either pair. I put on the glasses and began to look around me, half expecting to wake up in the "apartment." However, I only saw the small hotel room that Arkaid and I had slept in. It was then that I realized that Arkaid wasn't anywhere to be seen. The sudden realization made it difficult for me to talk normally while keeping up with Fridrik. "W-What are you talking about? What apartment?"

"You okay, Chase?" She replied, surprisingly with a bit of concern. "And yeah, your apartment. I have confirmation from Abigail that your apartment was taken care of."

"Taken care of?" I asked as I started getting dressed. Since it was a casual day I reached into my suitcase and grabbed my normal pair of clothes. It was a cheap, white T-shirt, a black hoodie with red zipper-lining, and a pair of long, light-blue jeans. The odd style, especially for someone who you'd imagine to be wearing more "sophisticated" clothing, fitted me more than anything. I always preferred the look of someone who kept their wit on a low profile, making it so that their appearance catches people off guard. It's that kind of thinking that got me involved in the few undercover cases of monster cruelty I actually got involved with. Anyways, when I was putting on my pants I reached for where I remembered my wallet to be. It was placed next to where my phone was. As I force of habit I always checked to make sure I had my ID and Debit Card and today was no exception.

"Yeah, I thought you were already at the place." My mind was no longer focused on the call; one look into my wallet made me freeze with fear. "Anyways, make sure to enjoy the day off. I figured you should have a day to get settled before working with the DMW here and the Buddy Police. Sound good?"

"… Yeah…."

"Good! See you then!" Her voice had clicked away faster than my mind did when I saw an empty slot in my wallet.

Someone had taken my debit card.

"Stay calm, CJ," I told to myself, which is what I normally did before failing to do so.

It was almost like saving grace from a higher power when I just so happened to check my phone; a few text messages were placed, all from Abigail Nolke. Looking at my phone again made me realize that it was 10 o'clock in the morning. I guess I must've overslept due to jetlag. "Hey CJ! You were sleeping when I came over, so I and Arkaid went to do some shopping. Don't worry, we're keeping your Debit Card safe! You can trust me!"

"I don't trust her," I muttered angrily.

Her next message detailed to me an address. I automatically assumed that it was the address for the apartment she mentioned. I immediately started to hastily pack my things, ramming clothes and other crap into my suitcase before rushing out the door. As I used my phone's navigation app to guide me to the apartment's address, I couldn't help but keep thinking that she used my debit card to buy an expensive apartment. My mind figured that Abigail herself went to get an apartment in an expensive area and, since she's my friend, she'd possibly use my money to buy an apartment in that same area too. Despite the fact that I lost my high school cross-country body ever since 2024, my legs carried me block to block faster than ever before.

It wasn't long before I found myself in a generally nice area. There was an average-looking building, tan in appearance but it carried an orange, Japanese-style roof with fancy tiles. You can blame my over-thinking self, but the tiles made me fear the price of the residence. I was heaving heavily as I rushed into the door. I rushed past a lady in the hallway before reaching the stairs. Based on what Abigail told me, I was on the second floor, room 24. When I reached the floor and turned a corner I noticed the number just a few dozen feet away. The door was open as I busted in.

I instantly saw Abigail. She turned to me with a smile on her face, but it immediately transformed to that of concern as she saw me hunched over. I was sweating hard, my black sweatshirt making it much hotter than I thought. Before Abigail could voice any concern I practically ripped off my sweatshirt, soon trembling my way to the sink. I started guzzling down the water from the faucet. I didn't have anything to eat or drink before my run over here. By the time I had my fill of water I turned around to see Abigail holding a fruit in front of my weary, exhausted face. "… Banana?"

"If you want to use my debit card, ask me first!" I groggily complained as I respectfully took the banana and started eating it. My chewing was getting obnoxious even to me, but I didn't care at all about manners in my exhausted state.

"D-did you run all the way here?" Abigail asked with a slightly offended tone. "Jeez, CJ. I know you don't like having other people use your card, but you could've just taken a cab."

"With the money that's on my debit card?" I pointed out. Abigail's eyes widened. She started laughing at herself for the little predicament she left me in, apologizing after. It was fine; I wasn't too angry with her. Her mind just skipped a step, is all. "Still, what was the price on this… place…." My eyes had only started looking at the surroundings. My eyes were so fixated on the sink earlier that I didn't even look at the rest of the furniture. My heart sank as I saw incredible-looking, yet antique-looking rugs. "Ugh…. UGH!" I panicked. They both carried designs of weaving roots and fancy bowls, almost as if the rug had ancient writings sewn into them as decoration. They covered most of the floor. I actually really, really liked them. The only thing I ever hated about rugs was moving them when they were out of position, but since that was taken care of I no longer found myself hating them.

When I looked up I saw marvelous tables and desks. The masterpieces were what got me, for they looked to be freshly-dusted and carved. They were a dark brown, and I was a sucker for darker shades of color when it came to furniture. When I looked to my right I saw chairs that fit the design of the table, two lanterns, and a rather sophisticated looking array of writing utensils that showed their age. They looked like the pens one would still dip ink in.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL WHAT?!" My eyes were soon stuck looking at the walls or, more specifically, where the walls should be. Except for the kitchen, the walls were lined with bookshelves, MASSIVE bookshelves that lined the room. When I peeked into what I assumed was one of the two bedrooms, more bookshelves were lined up. Books, old and new, filled each and every one of the bookshelves. It was like my living space was transformed into an antique library. "How… How much?!"

"Oh, we didn't buy any of that." I turned to Abigail with a shocked and confused face. My mouth was left agape as my fingers twitched. "Crazy, right? Once we bought the place-"

"With my money."

"Right, with your money, Arkaid had the bright idea to start moving some of her stuff in from Dragon World. All of these antiques and old-styled tables are, from what she told me, at least 200 years old."

"Two hundred years old?!"

Arkaid's voice or, more specifically, her giggles started erupting from the open bedroom. She came out, in her regular form, with a book tucked under her left arm. She was trying to contain her giggling by holding her right hand to her dragon snout. Her red nails seemed to make me think she was bleeding for a moment, but as she got closer I knew that I had nothing to worry about. My over-thinking makes me worry too much, I swear. "I'm glad that you were able to make it, CJ. I overheard you witnessing a portion of my collection of books from other worlds."

"A p-portion?" I stammered. "This is a portion?"

"Of course," Arkaid replied. "You see, CJ, I decided that it would be quite a good idea to bring my favorite books from Dragon World to here. I figured that, since we're going to be visiting Omni Lord Tenbu every so often, I wouldn't mind leaving my … "less favorable" books behind. I do read for pleasure, after all."

"You really think you're going to read all of those books, AGAIN?"

Arkaid smiled. "Don't be so ridiculous. As your buddy, I felt it would be proper to allow you the same pleasure."

"What makes you think I'm going to read ANY of them?!"

"You honestly believe I'll concede on finally having a friend to share my knowledge with? After being surrounded by, no offense to them, battle-hungry 'knuckleheads,' I'm not going to do such."

"… At least the rugs look nice."

"Thank you," Arkaid smiled. "I had Borzoi help displace the rugs from my place while moving them here. I have to say, I startled some of the Cavalry Dragons with the appearance of such a creature."

"Speaking of Bozo, where is he?"

Abigail joined in. "I had him go with people from the mall," she explained. "For you, we bought two beds, a couple lamps, and a few other little things. Nothing too expensive. I just need to take care of my room now. They should be coming back with my things any minute now."

"Wait, so you did my place first?"

"Well, I did have your debit card after all," Abigail began with an embarrassed smile. She laughed at herself in a nervous manner as I, due to being annoyed, crossed my arms. "Sorry, bud. At least this place is only three hundred dollars more expensive."

Arkaid spoke up. "300 dollars in yen," Arkaid corrected.

Abigail jerked for a moment. Her phone had let out a soft beep. "Just got a message from Alvis." She started scrolling through her phone until she pulled up a message. "Oh! Alvis is going to buddyfight someone."

I always liked watching Alvis buddyfight. The random nature of his play style and deck always made it so he put on a show. He and Sitri meeting up was a match made in heaven. The two play so well off each other during their games. I knew that I had to find out more. "Where's he playing? And who?"

"He's at Aibo Academy, and he's playing against someone who uses Magic World, someone named Tetsuya Kurodake."

Arkaid's ears perked. "I believe we met before."

I turned over to Arkaid, intrigued. "You do?"

Arkaid nodded, firmly yet slightly. "Tetsuya, last I met him, served as a member of the Buddy Police Youth. He served with Gao and Tasuku."

"Gao as in Gao Mikado?" Arkaid nodded in response. "There's no way this is pure coincidence. Plus, it's Magic World versus Magic World. We should definitely see Alvis play."

Abigail eagerly slammed her phone into her pocket. "Definitely! But we need to wait for Bozo to come back. I wonder what's-?"

A horrified scream was heard from outside. All of us stopped moving, seemingly waiting for the next noise to be heard. As soon as the sound of a magnified bark was heard, Abigail's face warped with worry. "OH NO!" Abigail shot out of the room with Arkaid and I following. When we made it outside we saw a small crowd of people looking up and staring at Bozo out of his SD form. In his true form, the goliath dog that was Borzoi was holding the moving truck. His arms were wrapped under it, and the strain on his face showed that he was struggling just to carry it. "Bozo!" Abigail cried out. However, she didn't sound to frightened. She sounded like an owner slightly annoyed and agitated at a normal pet dog. Arkaid and I later admitted that it was rather strange to see a human talk like that to a nearly two-story tall dog. "Bad dog! Put it down! What have I told you about going into that form without permission?!" Borzoi whimpered in response. He slowly started to put down the truck. "That's it. Good boy, Bozo."

The driver looked a little shaken. Arkaid and I rushed over to him as he crawled out from the side of the truck. Even though he was shaking, the man seemed to be laughing at himself a little bit. Abigail came over, possibly trying to apologize for Bozo, but the driver had already let the water slide under the bridge. "It's fine, Miss Nolke. The truck broke down on the way here. Your buddy rushed out and turned into that Cobalt Lord. I must say, I've never been both that scared and exhilarated in my life!"

Aibo Academy was completely packed. The HUGE education facility also stored a large buddyfighting arena. It was of the likes I've only been able to see on television (during the few times I actually watched it). Aibo Academy looked to be similar in structure in comparison to most colleges I've seen. I was rather surprised to later learn that it was actually a facility for grade-schoolers to college students. My amazement, however, was easily drowned up by how crowded this place was. It was still a school day; many students were still going through their daily businesses. It was a miracle that my friends and I were able to make it to the door to the arena.

I greatly appreciated the facility though. It was outfitted with exceptional rooms and contained a variety of courses. Arkaid and I were only able to look at a few due to Abigail and Bozo trying to rush us to the Buddyfight Hall. Arkaid was in her SD form during all this so not too many people were minding her presence. Still, whenever anyone glared, Abigail and I would look back in disgust. I was really starting to hate the fate that Arkaid was treated like an outcast.

When we finally made it to the arena, people were still setting things up. Students from a few sets of classes were sitting closest to the front rows. The format of this hall was similar to that of a coliseum; the red, theatre-esque circled the area in the middle. Like most buddyfight arenas, a few, low and wide pillars marked the different areas that monsters could be placed on. The arena was split into two main sides; the three monster circles, the battling circle where a monster hologram, or buddy monster, would traverse to then attack the opposing monster on either one of the three circles, and then there was a pillar that had an elevator nearby that acted as a means for people to easily enter it. What shocked me was the lack of support rails around where the fighter was supposed to stand. Seeing as how these holograms still had some matter to them and, because of that, still carried at least a bit of weight, I'm surprised that more safety precautions weren't put into place.

The audience consisted of mostly children and young adults. A few teenagers were placed here and there but the majority of the spectators consisted of what appeared to be seventh and eighth graders. Older adults, that I assumed to be other educators, were watching over them and looking at the battlefield. As I looked at them I noticed that they were talking to their classes, almost like they were conducting some sort of lesson. Abigail and Bozo seemed awestruck from the appearance of such a stage, which got me curious about their lack of stadium knowledge. "Have you not seen one of these before? Even on TV?"

Abigail shook her head. "I don't play that much, so there isn't much of a need to play in one of these," she continued. "The few times I do play are street buddyfights, but that's about it."

Arkaid raised her right finger to her lips. She scratched at it as she pondered for a moment. "I'll have to take note of that. It's rather odd for you not to, at the very least, have some experience in this sort of game. You and Borzoi look like you've known each other for a while."

"There weren't that many people where I came from," Abigail replied. Bozo, in his SD form, grinned goofily. "The Buddy Police actually had to deliver my Core Deck Case by mail when I got Bozo fourteen years ago; there wasn't one nearby our small town in Beverley. We didn't start thinking about constructing a deck until I was in college."

"And then?"

"I was just focused on my work at that point," Abigail continued. "I'm terrible at budgeting my time so I barely had the time to play. By the time I finally did I was with the DMW, and we conduct things a bit differently. We don't need to buddyfight to "stall for time" most of the time like the Buddy Police normally do."

"How do you mean?"

I answered for Abigail. "Any street officers use their buddies to help with the power and arrests. Common brawls often start if there's any resistance."

"I can understand where your system comes from; using a cardgame to "judge" whether or not a person could flee is a form of playing with the odds," Arkaid continued. "Still," she began as she lowered her hand. "Your old methods placed you more at risk. From what I learned from my time with Gao and the Buddy Police, the barriers stop people from leaving or entering, and can only act upon the officer's activation, and can only deactivate if the officer wins, chooses to deactivate, or loses to the criminal. It acts as a prison until others can arrive to assist, and the card games make it so that police can "stall" and the like; I don't think the Buddy Police use the cardgame and actually believe that the crook can actually escape; by the time the game is completed, reinforcements would've arrived to make the arrest."

"And make violent resistance pointless for the crook."

"However, your method uses up less time, but there is a risk depending on if the officer can get overpowered by the criminals or not. I believe this is less of a "cardgames" issue and more of a peace versus violent means of making arrests."

"Speedy, yet risky arrests against consistent, slower ones. Both sides have their pros and cons."

Arkaid exhaled. "The way I see it, it just shows the difference in how society is, and there doesn't appear to be a concrete answer. For example, if criminals were a different breed, and if firearms weren't only limited to the military, I doubt the buddy police barrier method would be functional. I guess there are just too many variables to consider, especially when a criminal could pull a firearm out of nowhere, endangering the life of an officer."

Abigail and Bozo, the entire time Arkaid and I were having a back-and-forth conversation, continued to stare at us as we continued discussing different viewpoints on the matter. By the time we noticed Abigail and Bozo staring, Arkaid and I were in a completely different conversation altogether, for it had transformed into a soft debate on gun control. We were both quiet as Abigail and Bozo kept staring with mouths agape. "… Do you two normally do that?"

Arkaid smiled softly. "We can go on for hours. We did so last night."

"Even with controversial opinions?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "It's not like she's saying anything incredibly jaw-dropping. There are decent points for and against gun control, for example. Arkaid, unlike most people, is one of the few people I've been able to have an easy conversation with. And, to be honest, we don't really do it for any real purpose; we just… talk, I guess. And I don't have to be that smart to discuss this sort of thing. It goes without saying that Arkaid has the most brains out of all of us, but our discussions are more about philosophy instead of intelligence. I guess it's because 'how' we approach things help define people, including us, a little bit."

"… Alvis was right on the plane here," Abigail started. "You two really are perfect."

Arkaid felt flushed for a moment before turning her head away. "It's only natural for a like-minded individual to think in a similar way. In a constant pursuit of knowledge, it is pointless to get angry at another for simply believing in something different, especially when they have decent reasoning behind it. Like most topics, certain exceptions are always involved, and CJ-" Arkaid turned back to me. Surprised by her suddenly pointing me out, I found myself blinking nervously. "I do enjoy our talks quite a bit."

The low, calm-sounding voice of Jackknife dragon was heard a few rows below us. "I thought I heard someone familiar." All four of us turned to see the green dragon, in his SD form, sitting on one of the spectator chairs. Abigail and I grinned a little bit, finding his appearance welcoming. Bozo, with a wagging tail, barked at the same person that Arkaid was looking at. Arkaid continued to look at the boy in a calm, calculated manner. She walked over and approached the boy wearing all blue, jacket and pants. For a moment, the world seemed to stop as she approached the boy. It was then I noticed Tasuku, and he too was watching as Arkaid nodded to him, saying a soft hello, and then motioning towards the boy next to him. The boy had incredibly spiky hair, and the front of his head had red streaks of spiky hair which contrasted the black ones in the back. The boy's fire-orange eyes seemed to burn with passion as a welcoming smirk appeared on his face. Arkaid bowed to him, and it was then when I knew exactly who the boy was. "It is a pleasure to meet with you once again, Gao Mikado."

"It's great to see you again!" The boy had a passionate, fiery voice. Everything fit the profile; it was the boy who saved the world at least three times (two confirmed by the government, one according to rumor) with cardgames and, in an awkward twist of fate, ruined the reputation of the Omni Lords. However, based on how these two welcomed each other, reputation was far from their minds. Actually saving the world and protecting others must have been the only things on their mind at the time.

Gao Mikado's face sparked with a confused curiosity as he leaned over Arkaid. She looked up at him, soon noticing that he was looking over to me and the rest of the group. Tasuku turned around and spoke up with a friendly smile. "They're the ones I met yesterday. They helped fight against the raid."

"You guys are awesome!" Gao Mikado seemingly yelled out. However, he looked like he was talking in a normal fashion. His voice was just so naturally passionate that a normal voice was comparable to that of a soft yell. Either way, hearing the kid praising us was actually pretty 'awesome.' It was one of the few things I don't recall receiving too often. At best, the response is some witty comment from my boss. Then again, I mostly just did paperwork; I've barely gone in the field and, even when I did, the best praise I've ever gotten was "that's your job."

Abigail was overflowing with happiness when she heard his praise. "Thank you so much! But I think Bozo here deserves the most praise. My BOZO whipped monster and criminal butt!" She held her buddy to her face and the two rubbed noses. "Who's the best boy?! You are!"

The rest of us just laughed uncomfortably at that. I rolled my eyes as I kept a chuckle-grin on my face. "That's the Demon Dog Lord, Borzoi Cobolt Lord for you; a goliath monster demon, but a puppy at heart."

"Anyways, I'm Gao Mikado!" The young boy exclaimed. He looked to be about twelve or thirteen. He stretched out his hand, which completely went over Arkaid's head.

"I've heard a lot from you," I returned back as I grasped his hand. Arkaid reached up and was able to grasp both me and Mikado's hands. "I'm Chase Hallows. You already know my buddy Arkaid." I looked behind me, watching as Abigail continued to pet Bozo in what I'd normally call 'aggressive petting.' "Those two are Bozo and Abigail Nolke."

"Wait, you're really Arkaid's buddy?" Gao asked, somewhat shocked. I nodded back. Gao looked down at Arkaid. "I thought you went to Dragon World to be with Grandpa Tenbu?"

"I did," Arkaid replied. "However, after your incident with Kyoya Gaen, the Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragons were given the option to find buddies on Earth to partner up with. The power exemplified between you and your buddy is something that we want to obtain and, hopefully, use it to better protect."

I nodded in return. "And I'm not simply her buddy," I corrected. "Apparently, I'm officially working as a member of their cavalry, but we haven't had the time to make an official visit to Dragon World to show the others."

Arkaid turned back to me. "Yes, that is something we will need to do fairly soon."

Tasuku leaned a bit closer to the main area. "I think you two will need to hold off on that. The buddyfight is about to start."

In the middle of the area was a pink-haired girl riding on a UFO with a pink alien inside. The alien resembled some odd amalgamation of a squid and an octopus, though it looked rather cute. The girl riding on top of the UFO had one 'zap' hair arrangement sticking from the top of her head. She wore orange goggles and her yellow clothing made her stick out like a sore thumb. "HELLO there! Wherever there's a buddyfight, Paruko Nanana will be there! I'd like to welcome you all to the buddyfight match. What started off as a simple challenge turned into a wildfire of passion and magic!"

Tasuku looked over at Abigail and I. "Alvis and Tetsuya challenged each other in secret. Apparently, their buddies knew each other."

Abigail raised a lower lip in curiosity. "I never thought Sitri would know Asmodai."

Arkaid nodded. "Another Omni Lord, mind you."

Getting even more interested, I leaned forward in my seat. "Go, Alvis; show off your Gamble Magic!"

Paruko was continuing to go through the welcoming portions of her speech. It was then when I heard the sounds of moving gears and strings from both sides of the area. The elevators were active, slowly bringing the two contenders into view. It wasn't long before both fighters left the elevator along with their buddies. Alvis smirked cockily as Sitri was now in his normal form. He stood almost as tall as Alvis, yet the two of them shared a set of pearly whites. On the opposite end was a young child who looked around Gao's age. Strands of hair appeared to strike out from the sides of his head. He wore a cap backward while sporting a funky green and yellow hoodie. Next to the goofy, smiling kid was his buddy Asmodai. A purple demon sporting a yellow hoodie. The two seemed to share a strong bond similar to, if not rivaling Alvis and Sitri. The demon Asmodai wasn't like any other demon I've ever seen; he had two threatening horns, but his demeanor was friendly and humorous. He smiled with his buddy Tetsuya as the two of them shared confident looks towards Alvis and Sitri. Finally, Paruko went to introducing the two fighters. "On the far corner; the challenging duo, the one who is currently attempting to snatch away the crown for king of the demon world! The ones, the onlies, Alvis Boden and Dandy Guy, Sitri!"

The crowd of students and teachers cheered in unison. The uproar shook the stadium to its very foundation as Alvis and Sitri waved to the pumped onlookers. However, during all of this, I was thinking to myself "'Onlies isn't a word, right?" Arkaid, shaken by the noise, covered her long, light blue ears until the cheering subsided.

"In the close corner! The king of rap. The true self-proclaimed King of the Demon World! Our very own Aibo Academy, fun-loving buddyfighter and buddy, Tetsuya Kurodake and Asmodai!"

Arkaid had the right idea covering her ears just as the announcement ended. The audience seemed to scream even louder than before. My very eardrums were rattled by such loud and piercing noises. I wasn't too used to being in crowded rooms. I quickly covered my ears, hiding from the sound. When it finally subsided, Arkaid and I looked at each other feeling the same concern. "What a rambunctious crowd!" Arkaid muttered loudly.

Tasuku smiled and nervously laughed. "To think this started due to some prank."

Abigail turned over. "A prank?"

"Tetsuya, apparently, was trying to get Gao Mikado for oversleeping." Gao scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, forcing a smile. "So he wired some speakers and played his favorite song when he thought he heard Gao walk through the door. It was Sitri. Once Alvis heard about this, him and Sitri, well… you can probably think of the rest."

"That's what happened?"

"From what Gao told me, yeah. And since Asmodai bragged about Tetsuya being the King of the Demon World, Sitri took him legit and offered his fedora as ante in exchange for the 'crown.'"

Abigail sighed. "Sitri, you freaking idiot. And you're telling me that Asmodai is rolling with it?"

"I'm pretty sure Alvis was too. Asmodai and Alvis were talking to each other earlier; I overheard them in the hallway laughing."

I grinned. "It doesn't matter." Everyone else turned to me. "I just want to watch Alvis buddyfigtht. I always love watching his and Sitri's Gamble Magic."

Alvis smiled. He fell into the theatrics as he began to say his chant for the deck. As holographic representations of his cards appeared, he spoke with great confidence and charm. " _Here, there, and everywhere. Our magic is so crazy you'll want to risk it all! It's time! Gambling with Magic!_ "

Tetsuya did the same, dancing as he spoke. The young kid danced alongside his favorite buddy monster. " _Let's study with the Demon Lord! Tricks so sick you'll be dancin' with the demons! Luminize! Devil's School! Yo!_ "

Paruko took control of the scene as she passionately yelled into her microphone. "Anyways, I think it's about time we started this thing! On three! One! Two! Three! BUDDYFIGHT!"

Alvis and Tetsuya, in unison, spoke up. "Time to raise the flag!"

Suddenly, behind both players was a representation of their world's flag. The flags were a greenish-blue color with strange markings on the front. It was a circle with several lines going through them, almost forming some sort of sorcery circle. Images of staffs and wands were placed seamlessly around the circle. However, what got me were both players and their Core Deck Cases. After activating them, both of their devices shifted appearance. Tetsuya's changed into a set of headphones while Alvis's morphed into a metallic Medora.

The cards within each player's deck were in the core cases now. The deck cases perfectly copied each and every card and made a holographic representation of their decks, which were able to be drawn via hand interaction with the gem on each Core Deck Case. Two gauge cards flew from each player's Deck Case and went to their left, representing their Gauge resources. Immediately afterward, six holographic representations of their cards emerged from the crystal and hovered in front of them, representing their hands.

Alvis spoke up with a cocky grin. "We fight for Magic World."

Tetsuya curled his lips in a goofy yet fun manner. "We fight for Magic World too, yo!" The kid's demeanor was similar to Gao's but a bit looser; he seemed to find the situation he was in immediately fun and enjoyable.

Something must have been agreed upon before the match because Alvis took the first turn. "Charge and Draw!" He said as he flung a hand card into his gauge, allowing him to draw another card. "First, I'm gonna activate 'Nice One!' I pay a guage and draw two cards, bringing me to eight." He looked amongst his cards, rather annoyed at first. "There you are! I buddy call to the center area! Dandy Guy, Sitri!"

The holographic card vanished from his hand. Sitri took the place of it, soon leaping away from Alvis's side as he entered the center circle. He was a size 2 creature with a power of 4000, a critical of 2, and a defense of 3000. "Time to start the show. Your crown's mine!"

Asmodai chuckled. "Whatever you say, pussycat. You need to beat us first."

Alvis took command. "Buddy Gift. I gain one life. Then I activate my buddy's ability. Whenever he's called onto the field, I'm able to check the top card of my deck. If it's a spell, then I get to play it without paying its cost. If not, then it goes to the bottom!"

Arkaid, in interest, leaned in a little bit. "So that's how his actual magic transferred to his ability skill. Now I understand his Gamble Magic."

I turned to her. "Pardon?"

"Remember when Sitri and Alvis first explained that, outside of battle, Sitri's magic is either powerful or weak?" Arkaid began. "It's a gamble when they perform it. The same aspect is represented here in his card's ability. When monsters are able to come to earth and have their own cards, including extra copies that they don't inhabit, who or what they or their species affects what's written in their card text."

"So, like what your card text says, it's written like that because you are the type of person who would protect me?"

"Exactly," Arkaid answered. "If a friend is in pain, I'll do everything in my power to help. That is my creed, and so it was written on my card."

Sitri performed a trick with his hat. After pulling it off his head he started waving his hand over it. Next, he turned around and flicked his fedora. The hat traveled like a boomerang, soon hovering just over Alvis's Core Deck Case. This action revealed the top card of his deck. "Key of Solomon: First Volume. I'm able to charge two top cards from my deck to my gauge. Now, Sitri, attack the fighter!" Sitri leaped away from the center position. In a casual manner, he flicked his fedora at Tetsuya. The hat phased through Tetsuya, leaving behind a hole with red grid marks. In buddyfights such as these, the attacks simply phase through the opponent due to the holographic setting. However, some attacks have more matter and force to them, meaning that buddyfighters could get hurt depending on the attacks but, based on my knowledge, the force has never been fatal. "Your life is at 8 now. My turn's over."

"What a sleek turn, yo!" Tetsuya chimed. "Too bad my beat's gonna rock your world!" Tetsuya drew a card from his deck, soon followed by charging one into his gauge before drawing another. "I activate Key of Solomon: First Volume! I'm charging my gauge by two! Then, payin' a gauge, I call Demon Realm Architect, Gamigin to the right, followed by Sky Poet, Amon to the center, yo!" From his hand emerged two creatures. Gamigin was a demon centaur with blue skin. He was clad in gold armor yet his legs were covered in baggy-blue pants. He was a size 1 creature with 5000 power, critical was 1, and a defense of 1000. To the center position was an Egyptian creature with mostly orange skin. He carried a silver rod with a round bangle at the very end of it. He was a size 2 creature with 6000 power, 3 critical, and a defense of 1000. "Now for Gamigin's dance number! He searches for one Magic World set spell and I put it into my hand! Then I'm gonna activate it!" Out came a spell called Solomon's Great Barrier. It being a set spell, its hologram representation had it be a tower concealed in an orb. Above it was a purple ritualistic circle. "Now all my size two 72 Pillars monsters have their size reduced by one!"

"So, you're setting up for next turn?"

"Hmm… maybe!" Tetsuya chimed. "Now, Gamigin, Amon, attack the fighter!" The two monsters leaped forward with Gamigin slashing into Sitri, making him vanish into many holographic shards. Amon, with three critical, slashed into Alvis, bringing his life down to 8. "Erm… I wish I could've done more. You got away with dat one, yo!"

The turn went back to Alvis. "Now I'll show you the true power of my Gamble Magic! Draw! Charge and Draw! Now I activate 'Trio!' with the cost of one gauge and a life!"

Paruko chimed in. "Whoa! Now he's using that card to get his buddy back from the drop zone!"

"Next, I play my own barrier with the cost of a gauge!"

"And now he has his own barrier!" Paruko screamed. "With a spell bringing his Size 2 monsters to size 1s, he'll have so much more options to utilize!"

"I activate Nice One! To draw two more cards!" Alvis drew two cards from the deck. His eyes were glowing gold. "Awesome! Now it's time for some real magic to start! I call not one, not two, but THREE Dandy Guy Sitri's!"

"No way!" Paruko screamed as three more Sitri's arrived on the field. All three of Alvis's monster circles were filled up. "Now he'll be able to check the top card of his deck three times! And if any of them are spells, he can activate them without paying a cost!"

Tetsuya recoiled back. "That's crazy, yo! Any spell!"

Asmodai lowered himself to Tetsuya's height. "Hey Tets, no need for the somber face. There's a reason why he called it gamble magic."

"Show me the money!" Alvis pulled the top card of the deck. It was an impact card, not a spell. "Darnit!"

"Told you, Tets," Asmodai reassured him. "There are still many cards in his deck. He'll be able to pull of spells some of the time, but not all."

"Second check!" Alvis pulled a spell, but it wasn't the one he wanted. "Aw crud! That's lame! It's a Nice One!"

Paruko pouted for the crowd. "That's so unfortunate! Nice One! has the limitation of one use per turn, and he already used it to draw at least one of his Sitri's!"

"Come on, show me the money!" Alvis checked the top card. He grinned. "There we go! Magical Goodbye!"

"What a great draw!" Paruko exclaimed. She explained the events as they transpired, detailing that the card returns a monster on the field to the hand. Alvis targeted the Amon in the center, returning the monster back to Tetsuya's hand. "Now Alvis has an open attack on the center. If Tetsuya lets all three attacks through then he'll be down to just two life!"

"Sitri's, attack his center!"

The three panther men leaped away from their circles one at a time. They rushed forward, leaping into the air before slashing down at Tetsuya. He recoiled back as he took the first attack, bringing him to 6 life. It was only a matter of time before the second Sitri attacked, slashing Tetsuya with an uppercut slash! Tetsuya's life was at 4, and the last Sitri was about to deal the last blow. "I cast Solomon's Shield!" A golden shield emerged from Tetsuya's card, blocking the last attack.

"Phew, that was close!" Paruko explained. "If he didn't guard there then he would've been in a serious pinch!"

Alvis smiled back. "So, what do you think of my deck?"

Tetsuya grinned. "It's pretty tight, yo!"

Sitri snarled. "You'll pay for that prank! Your crown is mine!"

Asmodai grinned cockily. "We'll see about that. Tetsuya still has many tricks up his sleeve."

Tetsuya took charge for his turn. He drew a card from his deck, chose one to place into his gauge, which was then followed by him drawing another card. "Wicked! Asmodai, it's time for you to party!"

The demon grinned. "I've been waiting for this!"

"I buddy call to the center! Fervent Demon Lord Teacher, Asmodai!" With the cost of two gauge, the demon next to Tetsuya changed his attire. His yellow sweatshirt changed to that of a fashionable white professor clock. He was a size 1 with 5000 attack power, 2 critical, and 1000 defense. He held an instructing stick in his hand as he leaped onto the center position. However, as he entered position, he waved his stick. Instantly, the Sitri in the center vanished into many holographic pieces.

Alvis was taken aback, shocked by the sudden move. "What the heck just happened!"

Asmodai snickered. "When I enter the field, if there are three or more 72 Pillars cards on Tets's side of the field, 'this' happens." Almost immediately, Alvis watched in shock as his set spell was destroyed instantly.

"No! My spell!" And that wasn't all. Because the sizes were reverted to their normal statuses, Alvis had to remove one Sitri and move it to the drop zone.

"AWW MAN!" Paruko exclaimed. "Now Alvis has to put one of his remaining Sitri's in the drop zone! With two Sitri's with their Size 2's back, he's over the Size 3 limit!"

Alvis removed the Sitri from the right side of the field. Tetsuya was still not finished. "Now I call Sky Poet, Amon!" The monster from before returned with all his glory. However, things were not looking too good for Alvis; he only had 7 life left while Tetsuya had 5 after the Buddy Gift.

"Crap!" Alvis exclaimed while disgruntled. "And I don't have my shield cards to protect me!"

Paruko chimed in. "Alvis is fortunate that Tetsuya doesn't have enough gauge for a Diabolical Hardcore! If Tetsuya had that impact in hand, and if he had the gauge, he'd be able to end it here!"

"No big," Tetsuya replied goofily. "I'll just finish things on the next turn! Let's go, everyone!"

All three monsters unleashed an onslaught of damage on Alvis. His life went from 7 to 1 in a near instant. It was crazy; not only did his life go down by more than half his original total, but his field was completely wrecked. He only had one Sitri left on his field and two of them were in the drop zone. However, just as the last attack hit, Alvis activated a spell card. "I now activate Magical Goodbye! on Sitri! Come back to my hand!"

"WHAT!?" Paruko screeched from her lungs. Sitri retreated back into Alvis's hand. "You're meaning to tell me he had that card this whole time? Well, why in the world didn't he use it to return one of the attacking monsters to the hand?! Is Alvis slipping up? Is he throwing the towel here?!"

I lightly scoffed. "She needs to throw the towel on her commentary career."

Paruko quickly turned to me with a fuming face. "I HEARD THAT!"

Arkaid lowered her head. "His bluntness aside, I will have to agree with him." Paruko continued to stare. "You did say it yourself; Tetsuya didn't have an impact card to end the fight. There was no need for Alvis to use that card when 'you' believe he should've."

"And why's that?"

"Because he's preparing his next move," Arkaid finished.

Alvis silently drew a card from his deck. He put a card into his gauge and drew another one. "Okay… this is the finale. My final assault! Sitri, it's time to unleash your FINAL GAMBLE!" Alvis called Sitri to the right position, allowing Alvis to trigger the ability. "I just need one of three cards. If I pull it now, then I'm set for the turn!" Alvis slowly checked the top card of his deck.

The crowd was watching in suspense as Alvis stared at the card in his hand. Everyone was staring at his face, waiting for the sign of disapproval. He gulped at first, soon looking over the rest of his hand. "… Perfect. Now I'm ready! I activate, from the top of my deck, Solomon's Great Barrier!"

Paruko started freaking out as she intensely gripped her microphone. "No way! He was able to pull out another barrier after losing the first?!"

"That's my deck. I could've won earlier, or later, or lost at either time," Alvis started. "It's that kind of unpredictability that I love about this deck, and my buddy." He looked up, soon smiling back at Tetsuya. "When you're an adult, everyone expects you to be a certain standard, a boring corporate crony who just stands around and does work all day, returns home, only to do the same thing the next. That crap is so repetitive!"

I smiled from the stands. "This is why he's awesome."

"But Sitri came into my life. He showed me many ways in which life could still spark interest, and then I was revived, no, my old me came back!" Alvis screamed to the heavens. "Yes! I am an adult, but that doesn't mean I should discard the me that enjoys true life and the surprise it brings. That's the spontaneity that runs my life, the me that still enjoys wholesome jokes, easygoing humor! The me that Sitri brought back, the me that is standing here now… is going to show you that there is another way for an adult to live!"

Sitri looked back at his buddy with watery eyes. "B-bro!"

"I activate the barrier! Now my size 2s can be treated as size 1s. In addition to that, I activate Devil Advantage!"

Paruko gasped. "He's going to bring back the Sitri's that left the field during his last turn! With the cost of one gauge, he's going to bring the same two copies of his buddy from the drop zone! He's going to repeat his Gamble Magic!"

"I call both of them, allowing me to activate their effect twice!" Both Sitri's left Alvis's hand and entered the battlefield, filling in the previously empty battle circles. "First check… AWESOME!"

"He pulled a Bastin Caps! Normally no player would use such a card! It costs 4 gauge to destroy a card on the field as a counter, but because of Sitri's ability, Alvis is able to cast that spell for free! Now he can destroy the Asmodai in the center area!"

Tetsuya gasped. "No! A-dawg!"

Asmodai grinned as he looked back at his buddy. The spell that was activated unleashed an intense and destructive flame. It was spiraling towards Asmodai as he stuck out a fist to his partner. "You got this, King!" He vanished into many holographic shards.

Alvis was ready to activate the other Sitri's effect. "Second and final check…. Aw yeah!" He managed to pull a Key of Solomon: First Volume. He charged two cards from the top of his deck and placed it into his gauge. "Now we're ready. Sitri's, go and attack the fighter!"

The three Sitri's went after Tetsuya in three separate attacks. The first brought his life down to 3. The second brought his life down to 1. And the last attack-!

"I cast Chillax!"

Paruko started screaming once again! "OH MY GOODNESS! Tetsuya pulls out another defensive spell! With the cost of a gauge, he regains one life and is able to block the last attack. He manages to survive the turn with two life!"

Alvis smirked. "Actually, he won't…. FINAL PHASE!"

"WHAT!? NO WAY!"

The crowd cried in an amazed uproar. Alvis revealed the impact card from his hand. "It's the final phase… now I can use this impact card. Now, finish off this game. For the cost of three gauge, if I have a 72 Pillars on my field, I can deal damage to you equal to 1 plus the number of 72 Pillars on my field!"

"T-That's-!"

"That's at least four damage going straight to you!" Alvis exclaimed. "Now, activate! GATLING HARDCORE!"

* * *

The two sides were across from each other. We were outside the arena now, for the short match was over and done with. Alvis was with us while Tetsuya and Asmodai were with Gao, Tasuku, and Jackknife (Jack). The two sides were facing one another, each one sharing a face with great content. Tetsuya and Alvis stepped forward. In a fun way, the two weren't too different. If anything, I think they were rather the same.

Tetsuya was the first to speak. "Barely anyone liked my dance at first. Thought it was crummy," he began. "But Asmodai told me to never stop. He was there for me ever since, watching me, yo."

Alvis nodded. "The same is definitely for me and Sitri." Alvis and Sitri looked to each other. Both smiling, they returned their attention to Tetsuya and Asmodai. "I was unhappy… my family didn't want the old me to be a part of my life. They wanted someone 'mature' and 'smart.' Not someone who jokes around, is a bit goofy…, but Sitri showed me something." He chuckled to himself. "During work, he'd joke around, he'd have a great time. I'd try to control him, but that only made him act out even more. But, when we were in the field, and our backs were against the wall… he was serious, and he told me he'd watch my back until his end."

Sitri muttered softly. "Bro…."

"I think… I think being an adult, to me, means knowing the time and place for everything," Alvis stated soundly. "I think my family got on my case at first because I never took things seriously as a kid… but now I do, but I still know when to have fun, especially when Sitri is around." The two nodded at each other. "I guess what I'm trying to say is… don't forget your dance, Tetsuya. No matter what anyone says, there's always a place for 'you' in the adult world. It's not just Sitri; my other friends taught me that too."

Tetsuya held up a fist. "You got it!" He smiled, closing his eyes with an expected innocence of a child.

Sitri slowly stepped forward, his head hung low with guilt as he carefully took off his fedora. He let off a long sigh before innocently raising his eyes to Tetsuya. "Listen… about me taking your crown… you can have it. I don't need it as long as I have my buddy."

Tetsuya tilted his head in confusion. He turned to Asmodai, only to be greeted with a cocky shrug of his shoulders. He turned back to Sitri with bewildered eyes. "What crown?"

"Y-your crown," Sitri reiterated. "You're King of the Demon World, right? That must mean you have a crown."

"That's just a thing A-dawg says to me," Tetsuya replied innocently back. "There's no crown."

Sitri dropped his fedora on the ground. His eyes widened as he started to hear Alvis and Asmodai chuckling around him. Abigail and Bozo started laughing loudly and boisterously while Arkaid tried hiding her chuckling to show manners. Me, on the other hand, simply shrugged complacently. Sitri turned to his buddy with anger. "You mean to tell me you knew that he didn't have a crown this whole time?!"

"Yep," Alvis replied.

"I thought I was doing such a good thing too!" Sitri exclaimed in a loud sigh. "I thought I was selflessly giving back the crown! GAH! I sound so ridiculous!"

Asmodai seemed to know where Sitri's language was going. I guess it was true that the two of them met before. Asmodai seemed to call odd-looking clones of himself out of nowhere. At the time, I didn't question it for I assumed it was just a 'Magic World' thing to do. However, the Asmodai's covered the ears of all of the kids present. I guess Jack the green dragon was old enough to hear the potentially loud language. Alvis smiled innocently, hiding his laughter. "Aw, come on Sitri. I thought it was pretty nice of you."

"Fuck you!" Sitri cried out.

I snickered. "Look at the bright side. At least you can say you won the buddyfight. By the way, how did it feel to basically beat up a child?"

"Fuck you too!"

Asmodai barked out. "Language!"

It was finally time for everyone to start heading off. Gao and Tetsuya had to head off to their classes while Tasuku had to return to the Buddy Police HQ. Before that, however, I had to talk to Tasuku and Gao. Arkaid and I stayed behind while the rest of my friends decided to go get some lunch. I went to ask Tasuku why he was at the school to begin with. After he answered that he was patrolling since there was still fear about the murders, I asked him if I could talk to Gao in private. After allowing me to do so, he left with Jack in tow.

Gao seemed slightly confused as to why I wanted to talk to him. Also, when I was about to ask him a question, he kept glancing at Arkaid. I guess he was trying to make himself comfortable by looking at a familiar face. Even so, I decided to go forward with my short line of questioning. "You have quite the reputation, you know," I began. "You saved the world, apparently. I'm surprised you aren't treated as a celebrity."

"That's not me," Gao replied. "I don't want to be seen as "greater" or anything. I just want to better myself and have fun with my friends, especially when we play buddyfight."

"Modesty. I like that," I replied. "Also, that reminds me. Where is your buddy?"

"Oh, um…." Gao turned away. "Well, you should know what happened to Drum, right?"

Arkaid nodded. "I'll fill him in." She turned to me. "After helping Gao and the Fifth Omni Lord, Drum went back to Dragon World to lead the Drum Clan."

"What about Bal?" I asked curiously.

"He… left," Gao slowly replied.

"I understand if it's uncomfortable to talk about," I replied quickly. "Having your buddy leave you is a hard burden. That's happened to me quite a few times."

"It's actually fine, really," Gao replied as he seemingly forced a smile. However, the more he talked, the happier he appeared to be. "I mean, I was able to say goodbye to them." My body tensed up. Arkaid seemed to notice. However, she didn't mention anything about it. I only figured that she noticed it due to how he ears flicked. "Drum left, but he and I were able to say goodbye too. We … we're both still in each other's lives." Gao looked up to me. "We're still buddies. They're just not around anymore. Drum may visit me in the future, so I'm sure he'll be back."

"That's good… to hear." My voice seemed to darken. "…Well, do you mind if I come to visit you for any future questions?"

"No problem at all! See ya later."

He turned away and started rushing back to class. Arkaid and I turned around and started the trek back to my apartment. My anger was hard to contain. I only just realized that I had been holding a fist for quite some time. Unfairly, I hated him. I was envious of him. He was able to say goodbye to them!


	6. 6 - Joining the Cavalry

**September 10** **th** **, 2030**

It was due to Arkaid's words that Ms. Fridrik give me another day off. However, it wasn't for the purpose of rest; quite the opposite. However, Arkaid offered to have me work even harder on the next day in order to catch up to Alvis and Abigail, who were already working on the murder case. According to what Fridrik told me, Abigail and Alvis are working with the DMW here, as well as the Buddy Police, to look for leads on who the murderer was and, hopefully, find more Dark Core Deck Cases in the process. After the event with that punk with the Shadow Shades, the murder suspect was also noted as someone with an access to more Dark Core Deck Cases.

The only reason why I agreed to work extra in order to catch up was due to meeting the Cavalry Dragons. Arkaid felt that it was time for me to meet with the Cavalry Dragons, informing me that I, from now on, would be heavily involved with them. I wasn't too happy about that; I still remember Arkaid telling me that my reputation with them was already low. When Arkaid used her, according to her words, Omni Call, a light-blue warp was created. It's gates like this one that allowed monsters to come from their words to ours in the first place. Still, I was hesitant to go in it first, for this was the first time I was going to go to another world.

Arkaid and I went through the warp. Before I could get a good grasp of my surroundings the warp closed behind us. I found myself in a darker room with the walls and floors paneled with dark wood and brick. However, the brick itself was not the average type; it was a dark red/brown color that seemed to carry the same color as the furniture she brought to my room. It was then when I noticed certain circles on the floor, showing areas where tables and desks used to be. Along the walls were a lot of bookshelves. Unlike my apartment, this living space was extremely long. Only about a fifth of the books were missing, which I assumed to be the ones she brought to my apartment. The rest were left here. We were in her home.

Arkaid stepped forward as she looked around. She was heading for the door as she turned her head towards a small collection of weaponry. "Would you like one of these?" They were simpler swords; much more conventional than the Fifth Omni sword I used to fight against the Shadow Shades. These were weapons I'd expect to see in an older variation of Earth. The sight of lanterns on the walls made me begin to realize that Dragon World may be a bit underdeveloped. "I figure that you should take one and a sheath and wear it. As a member of our Cavalry, I do not wish for you to be underprepared while out in the open."

Somewhat eagerly, I went over and grasped the one with a decent hand-guard. One thing that I knew about swords is that, commonly, a tactic is to slash at the fingers to make a user drop the sword from the pain. That's what you would expect from a normal cross guard, but this sword had a knuckle guard that protected the front part of my hand. It was a black color with yellow-gold crossing around the middle of it. The blade was long and thin, resembling that of a rapier. After checking the weight of it I started to feel much more appreciative of the weapon. Next to it was a sheath that had a material that resembled a belt, to which I quickly took. I loved swords, and I always wanted one. I guess you could say that this made me relive a bit of the fantasies I used to have before I realized the barbaric aspects from Medieval-Aged Earth. "Something a bit light. I was never a fan of those gigantic swords in conventional combat."

"Oh?" Arkaid asked curiously. "Does that mean you don't like the Fifth Omni Sword?"

"I do, but I wouldn't use it in conventional combat… at least until I get a bit stronger," I remarked as I wrapped the belt around me. The sheath was laid against my side as I slid the sword into it. Even though Arkaid thought I was out of place without a sword, a part of me still felt out of place due to me carrying a sword while wearing a casual hooded sweatshirt. "I also always wanted to get into fencing."

"Interesting. I think Meglax would be able to get along with you then."

"Meglax?" Arkaid answered by heading for the door once again. After opening it, I was greeted with a strong burst of sunlight. The outdoors showed party cloud skies that seemingly slid across the tall, rolling hills. Mountains in the distance pierced the sky as the green landscape showed the seemingly uninhabited space around us. Arkaid turned to me, gesturing me to step forward with a few waves from her hand. Slowly, I stepped out of the house, soon realizing that it was a part of a hill behind us. She lived in a way that blended in with the environment. I kept silently gawking at the means of which this place was built. I almost didn't want to leave.

Arkaid smiled softly as she saw my child-like eyes. "I'm glad you find my residence impressive," she stated. "I won't be living here much longer, though. None of us are."

"What do you mean?"

A calm, masculine voice came from above. "Things are slowly changing." Arkaid and I raised our heads to see a green, humanoid dragon sitting on the top of the hill covering Arkaid's house. His long, brown hair drifted against the soft breeze from above. Just by looking at him I saw a Robin Hood ascetic to him, especially from his green tunic, pants, and hat. At his side was a glowing gold and green longbow. I found it particularly strange that he wasn't holding any quiver, yet the glowing nature of the now made me think that it carried mystical properties. He leaped onto our level and first looked to me with his blue-green eyes, analyzing me as he looked over every part of my body. "You're not wearing your suit. I hope Arkaid didn't inform you to wear your current set of clothes."

At first, I found myself rather hesitant to speak. Even so, I forced out a response. I didn't want to lie to him, especially when I was making my first impression. "I wear clothes like this when I'm not working. Anyways, what were you on about before? What's changing?"

"Did Arkaid not tell you?" The green dragon looked over to Arkaid, only to be greeted with a shaking head. "I guess now's the best time," he continued to speak in a calm yet disappointed tone. "The Cavalry dragons are looking to expand on Earth. The Fifth Omni Armordragons are going to take up residence here to protect Tenbu."

"What's with the change?"

"It's come to our attention that monsters that partner with humans are able to achieve great feats of strength and power. Gao Mikado and Ex-Fifth Omni Lord, Drum are superb examples," the green dragon continued. He spoke as if he was going through an organized speech. His tone went from highs to lows depending on the different parts of his speech. "The Armordragons are also more equipped for defensive measures. Our Lord, Tenbu, surmised that the Cavalry Dragons, due to our more 'agile' nature, should use our abilities on Earth as a form of Recon while also working to keep things peaceful on Earth."

"O-oh, I think she actually told me that…. Is something happening soon?" My heart was beginning to race. At the time, I figured that the only reason why they were doing this is because they predict something's about to go awry. It's like when older countries prepared troops years in advance for wars.

"No, but we believe that the Earth needs to be safeguarded due to its new nature," the dragon continued. I let out a sigh of relief as the green dragon hid a chuckle. "Monsters, all the time, are starting to live on Earth after leaving their original worlds. As your world appears to grow, so do the problems that arise. Seeing as how a powerful force could come and wipe away your great world, we need to be ready."

"How long, exactly?"

"Till the end of time," the green dragon replied straightforwardly. "The other Omni Lords are doing such things; keeping their cavalries in the know. But forgive me, that is for another time, and for someone who is completely sure on joining our quest. I also didn't address to you my name. I am the Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon of the Wind Bow, Meglax."

As I was about to reach out for a handshake, Meglax bowed to me. To quickly make up for my error, I retracted my hand and quickly bowed back. Meglax looked over and noticed my blade, humming to himself with interest. "I see that Arkaid has given you a rapier. A light and precise weapon."

"My sight isn't good enough for a bow," I added. "I normally wear glasses due to me being near-sighted."

"Unfortunate," Meglax returned. "What is good, however, is that process is being made quite quickly. Now three of the seven Cavalry Dragons have buddies."

"Wait, there are other humans here? In this Fifth Omni compound?"

Meglax nodded. "I'll take you to them. Some of the other Cavalry Dragons should be with them.

Meglax and Arkaid led me to another area of the compound. From what I was able to discern, the protected area for the Fifth Omni Lord rested between a series of mountains and hills circling around it. The environment seemingly had the will to protect this one area, almost like Tenbu's influence affected the world around him. As we appeared to get close to what appeared to be another secluded area, I felt the need to tell Arkaid what I just realized.

"So your business, the person you spent a month or two on Earth looking for, you were looking for a buddy?"

Arkaid nodded before looking up to the clearing skies. "There were a few candidates. I wanted to find someone that showed true conviction in the field of monsters. So, when I started checking the top two Districts of Monster Welfare locations on your world, I was bound to run into someone like you."

"Kind of makes me wonder what would've happened if I didn't meet you," I replied in a morose tone. "If I didn't meet you, then…."

"We became buddies once you came back for me," Arkaid replied with a soft smile. "Remember? You knew I needed someone's help and you promised you'd come help me with my theory on Deck Cases. Once our conversation ended, I knew my buddy should be you."

Meglax nodded. "She's basically saying it's foolish to think that, Chase," he continued. "You two were able to meet because you were you. If you weren't you, then you wouldn't have gone back to help Arkaid. You wouldn't have worked with the District of Monster Welfare. You'd be someone else completely."

"… Thanks, actually," I replied in a soft tone. "That helped calm down a bit."

"Unlike most of the others, I'm willing to give you a chance," Meglax replied. "Right now, there doesn't seem to be anything wrong. But, if we know your will is weak, then consider yourself gone."

We reached an area separate from the others. A lake had an island in the middle with a small bridge giving us room to cross. In the distance, I saw three more dragon men sitting around one other humanoid figure. As I got closer I put on my glasses for a better view. A girl, who looked mature to only be a few years younger than me, training in the middle of the three dragons. She wore short jeans and a white tank top. She wore brown leather gauntlets around her arms and hands and sported worker's boots. Her pink hair was tied back in a pony-tail, which swayed with her movements. Her red eyes instilled a sense of power while her jabs and kicks were smooth and powerful as she struck the air around her with such intense passion. After a few jabs and kicks, she was on the ground doing some pushups. Arkaid sighed, soon turning to me with annoyed eyes. "She's an impressive human, and I don't mind buddies matching, but I think she matches with Doble a bit too much."

Before I could speak up, one of the three humanoid dragons stood up. The dragon, which I assumed was Doble, had crimson scales and sun-blonde hair. He carried a confident grin on his face as he approached his buddy with a green vest covering the upper portion of his silver armor. He was only slightly taller than her, but he still expressed a sense of excitement as he stood in front of the sweating girl. She was breathing heavily, but her face expressed a strong sense of determination that rivaled any other person I've met. Doble pounded his chest plate as he let out an excited yell. "Okay, Rikka! Bring it!"

The two rushed for each other with nothing but aggressive fists. I was on edge, for one hit from a dragon like that could easily knock the girl off her feet. However, the girl weaved and seemingly slid along Doble's punches. The two continued to exchange blows as I noticed the two other Cavalry Dragons watching the spar from afar. One dragon was mostly orange yet carried red patterns across his body. He was about the same height as Rikka, making him out to be only five and a half feet tall. He wore a green scarf that covered his face which flowed along his long, purple hair as he cheered eccentrically. His armor was mostly silver with green and yellow lining. Next to him was a spear with three small drills at the end of it. At the base from where the drills were placed was a green buckler shield, displaying a defensive aspect of the normally offensive weapon.

The spar between Rikka and Doble brought my vision a bit to the left. A dragon man, taller than Alliot by about a foot and a half, stretched his body out against the nearby tree. His armor was similar to that of a samurai, with the brown thigh pads and guards protruding slightly outward from his waist. The guards and pads reached his black shin and leg guards. His shoulder pads carried the same color of his armor, but on his main body had armor like that of a cloak. What struck me were the black and white colors on the dragon. His body was primarily a solid black color with the front of his torso and mouth retaining a solid white shade.

Right next to him was a smaller girl. She looked to be only a few inches taller than five feet. Her dark-black and long hair draped along all sides of her head. She appeared to be weary and tired. Her purple robe and boots curled and folded as she slowly drifted in and out of slumber. The black dragon was watching her closely until we were getting close. The sparring stopped as the group turned to face up.

The red dragon, which I assumed to be Doble, was the first to make a move. He wiped some sweat from his forward as he, while laughing, approached us with a large sword resting against his blade. He grinned as he began to speak. "Well, the office guy is here." Doble turned to the others. "I guess we're going corporate now." His voice was fiery and intense, similar to that of his buddy.

Rikka snickered. "Ask him for my 401k."

Doble turned back to me. "Did you also get me my 401k? Whatever that is?" Arkaid and Meglax waited for me to speak. I merely continued to watch the red humanoid dragon as he continued to enjoy the situation. I wasn't in the mood to talk at the moment; it seemed to be too early to do so. There was no reason to reply back until I learned a bit more about him. I just needed to hear a bit more before saying anything back. Doble turned around and directed his attention to the orange dragon. "Hey, Alliot! Do you want some of that 401k?"

The orange dragon had a grindy voice. He sounded a bit agitated as he spoke. The general attitude of the dragon was similar to that of Gaos, for he spoke with the same level of enthusiasm. "The heck is that?"

"I don't know. Do you still want it though?"

"I don't want anything that I can't get myself," Alliot returned. "Ask Mizaru."

"Hey, Mizaru!" The black dragon took his attention off his buddy and turned to face Doble. "Do you want some of that?"

Mizaru looked rather perturbed. "My buddy's going to be ageless at 24. Why would she need a retirement plan?" He asked in a low and soft voice.

"… A what?"

"Melanie told me that a 401k is a retirement plan. She said that her grandparents had a hard time putting that stuff together."

"A retirement pla- Mizaru! Come on, man!"

"You asked." Mizaru pondered for a moment. "… Actually, if Tenbu retires, we may need that."

"You ruined the joke!" Doble exclaimed. "I'm done talking to you. We were going somewhere and you just went a completely different direction."

"It's not my fault you don't know what a 401k is."

"Why would 'you' need to know what it is in the first place?!" Doble exclaimed loudly. Meglax sighed as his ally continued to yell at his fellow Cavalry members. "Man, ever since you got that little girl of yours, you've been asking her too many questions about her world."

"Give it a rest, Doble," Mizaru replied with a sigh. "Melanie likes talking about things from her world, especially when it involves her grandparents. There's no harm in learning the specifics of the human world."

"There IS if you're barely teaching her how to get stronger for the sake of Lord Tenbu!" The little girl, which I assumed to be Melanie, simply ignored Doble's claim as she closed her eyes, possibly trying to go back to sleep.

Finally, I figured that I heard enough. After looking at Meglax's troubled face and seeing Arkaid sigh in embarrassment, I decided that the waters were good enough for me to enter. "Do you just, well, hate anyone's buddy that's not yours?"

Doble chuckled back. "Faud and Merak are gonna be on the same page. They're still on Earth because they know we need strong buddies like Rikka here if we're going to do anything right. Anyone that can't pull their own weight shouldn't be here." Doble walked closer to me. He had at least a foot on me so, mockingly, he knelt down to my level. "And I don't know about the rest of you, but the last thing I expected as a warrior buddy was some office worker handing out 401k's."

Arkaid corrected him. "He handles monster relations, Doble."

"Who cares! He still doesn't have any field experience. What kind of fighter is that?"

"There's nothing wrong with having a dignified warrior," Arkaid replied. "We can't all look like uncouth, uncivilized warriors who believe that the strong should lead. If that's the case then do you think I should leave?"

"Of course not," Doble replied. "You're our mage. We each have a role that needs to be filled."

"CJ is no exception," Arkaid continued. "He may not be a warrior to you yet, but he has shown me that he's capable on the battlefield. He also is working with the Buddy Police, making it so that he is bound to get some field experience in the future. If what you say is true, then all he truly requires is a shift in the right direction."

Alliot's voice emerged from the distance. "We're not here to babysit."

Meglax sighed. "Here we go again."

"It's not our job to make our buddies fit for fighting. You and Mizaru may be fine with raising your buddies from scratch, but we ' _need_ ' warriors already prepared."

Meglax pondered to himself for a moment. Arkaid glared at Alliot before Meglax offered another point. "I believe that Arkaid saw something, just like how Doble saw something in Rikka and Mizaru sees something in Melanie. However, I also believe that Chase Hallows has much to learn if he expects to be one of us."

Doble scoffed. "Yeah, but don't compare them to Rikka. She's a true warrior to the core!"

The pink-haired girl walked up to Doble's side. She placed her hands on her waist as she looked up to me to make up for the six-inch height difference. She squinted at me as she looked over the many aspects of my being. "I don't have an opinion on you yet," Rikka grumbled as she walked around me. She continued staring at me like she was looking for a hidden piece of a puzzle. "You're not necessarily fit, but you're 'conditioned.'"

"I can bench press 180 pounds."

"Better than the average person, I suppose. Arkaid didn't pick some average Joe." Rikka crossed her arms. "Still, I have no idea what to think of you. Right now, you can say whatever you want, but there's only one thing that can solve this." Rikka turned to Doble. "Could you get some training gear?"

Mizaru had brought both Rikka and I equipment necessary in protecting us from the attacks we were soon going to deal to each other. Rikka had challenged me to a sparring match, and Doble was more than happy to oblige. Arkaid, however, felt anxious. She was distraught as she was bringing me the gear from Mizaru. Doble was bringing Rikka's gear to her as she stood twenty feet away from me. This was the last thing I expected from such an initiation.

The gear consisted of protective garments that one would expect from boxers. Although we lacked mouth pieces, we had head, shoulder, and elbow guards while leather mitts covered our hands while acting as our fists. The cushioning on this equipment constricted the parts of the body they were supposed to comfort, but they simply had to be that way so there was no chance of them flying off mid-fight.

Arkaid held the equipment as I hastily put each piece on. I had to take off my sweatshirt so that I could wear leather torso armor. Rikka had to do the same. The dragons were really going out of their way to make sure that we wouldn't get too harmed from the brawl. Strength, although important for the sake of trying to knock each other off their feet, took back seat to Stamina in this contest. Things appeared in my favor so I wasn't too nervous about the sparring match. Arkaid, however, was worried for me. "Listen, no matter what happens-"

"I'm already comfortable losing, Arkaid," I quickly replied. Arkaid leaned back, stunned from the reply. "Look, I think I have a chance, but there's definitely a great chance that she could keep me down. Winning is not my goal right now."

Arkaid slowly smiled as she laughed at herself. "Of course; the goal is to prove yourself."

"You don't need to pretend that you have faith in me, Arkaid," I replied, shrugging my shoulders. "Rikka's probably been training with Doble for a while, after all."

"Just be careful, CJ," Arkaid replied somberly.

Arkaid soon left for the sidelines as Doble became the referee in this scenario. After calling Rikka and me to come close, he prepared a set of rules. "Alright, so first thing's first; no pulling hair, no aiming for cheap shots, no pulling shirts. The better fighter shouldn't need to break the rules to win."

Rikka nodded. "Of course."

"Let's get this started." Doble, as he started walking a few feet away, turned back to me with a snicker. "You better watch yourself."

There was no doubt in my mind that the comment was meant for me. It didn't matter to me though. Rikka got into a fighting stance while I got into one that felt comfortable. My knees weren't bent that much, but my back felt strong and my weight was on my heels. Rikka, on the other hand, had her weight distributed differently due to her stance; she had her weight more on her back foot while her front left leg had some weight but not too much. She was on her toes to an extent as she held her right fist close. Her left was a bit out. Rikka shook her head. "If you want to do well, do what I'm doing."

"Oh, u-um, okay." I tried replicating the stance, only to be met with her shaking her head.

"Keep that stance, hold on." She got out of stance and started walking over to me. She aggressively pulled on my arms and started shifting them into position. She grabbed my right leg and made it pivot the foot so that it was a bit more outward, and she made me have my fists a bit closer to my chest area. When she was done she walked back to where she started and got into position. "Feel any difference?"

"My knees feel a bit of pressure."

"Work them out after this," Rikka replied. "Until then, make sure you keep that stance. Make sure you don't get out of it. You shouldn't hang on your heels; you're not playing golf."

"O-okay."

It felt weird having her give lessons to me like that. I didn't think of myself as that incompetent but it was awkward having her perform these things like I was a child with poor motor skills. Regardless, I tried getting loose, hoping that my mind and muscles can get used to the stance. She made me bend my knees a bit more, but my right one clicked as I tried to bend and get loose. Doble, getting impatient, started counting us down. He asked if we were both ready, then told us, on three, to start.

"Alright, on three!  
1…

2…

3!"

Doble must have expected us to start brawling immediately. However, neither one of us moved; we were staring at each other while both in our stances. The red dragon, getting impatient, grumbled to himself as he stomped over to Arkaid. "Tell your buddy to make a move!"

Meglax shook his head, answering for Arkaid. "There's no reason for them to move yet."

"Aw come on!"

"Doble, your partner is so used to how you fight that she doesn't need to analyze you. However, CJ is a new opponent. For all she knows, she could be thinking that CJ was bluffing this whole time about his poor stance and all that. The last thing she wants is someone to catch her off guard."

I thought I saw an opening. She raised her elbow of her left arm, adjusting her stance. It was then that I unleashed a jab with my right. Surprisingly, Rikka swayed out of the way, countering with a jab, from below, at my left arm. She removed the arm protecting my left side. After swatting it away, she punched me in the stomach. She rammed it, sending me back. The armor protected me a bit, but I still felt the air getting knocked out of me.

My footing was off for I tried to regain my balance. This was where Rikka made her advance. She rushed in, leading with a right hook. I ducked, only for her to knee me in the face. I fell onto my back as she stood upright, walking around me as I tried to recollect what just happened. I quickly got up to my feet and face her once again. When I tried performing an offensive of my own, Rikka proceeded to dodge and weave away from each one of my punch.

At one point she caught my left arm, which I extended due to a punch with my left. She wrapped her right arm around it before tucking over, forcing me into a roll. She flipped me over, sending me to my back with a great amount of force. I coughed, feeling the pain surge up my back. It was only thirty seconds since the start of the match at this point. Rikka was back to standing upright, watching as I just watched her. "You can't be done now, right?" Rikka asked patronizingly. "If you had enough, you can go home."

I managed to get myself back up. Realizing that I needed to take a different approach, I reminded myself of the boxing matches on television that I watched at one point. From what I remembered, there's a punch where you lean in and bounce off your leg for more power, and there's a punch that's just your torso rotation with your arm. Both punches had differing power, with the second one having less but made up for it by how little energy you put into it and how quickly you can retract the punch to get back in the defensive position.

With that in mind, I tried to going with soft jabs to annoy her a bit. As I started getting into the rhythm, I realized that this was what she was doing to me; she waited for me to overexert myself on a punch and then took advantage of my experience to make up for such an opening I left. Normal professionals could make up for leaving themselves open for a punch by feinting or just going through it all, but I had none of that crap. Instead, I continued going for jabs. Some landed, but none were doing massive damage. Small grunts and light coughs came from her as she felt my small jabs pelt against her arms and stomach.

I also watched her breathing. She maintained a great rhythm as she seemingly danced around me. It was difficult to lay a good hit on her as I continued to go on the offensive. I stopped, noticing that I was starting to get somewhat winded. It was a minute and a half in and the last thing I wanted to do was overexert myself. Fortunately, I managed to see an opening. She feinted with her left which, for some reason, I completely ignored. It was by luck that she went in with a strong right hook and didn't notice that I ignored the feint in time. I managed to grab her arm, leaving for me to turn and throw her over my back. She was thrown to the ground, grunting loudly as I got back into position. I heard Doble quickly get up, looking in shock as his fighter was sent down.

However, Rikka grunted once more. She bent her legs and curled herself back. In one, swift motion, she placed great force on her back and seemingly leaped off from it, getting herself back on her feet. As I stared, asking myself how the hell she did that, she jabbed me in the face. "Don't get distracted." Now she tells me. Now she tells me that after I'm disjointed from the hit. She rushed forward and rammed herself into me like a spear. Her right shoulder rammed into my chest as she continued running for three more feet. Rikka tried forcing me to the ground, but I wasn't letting her win that easily; I managed to regain my footing while the two of us were at a stalemate. She and I were putting pressure on each other as both our bodies removed to move no matter how much power we put in them. I tried to do a move when I could go to the side and make her lose balance and fall to the ground. I let her go and twirled. However, she managed to regain her footing faster than I thought. She was coming back when I got back into my stance. I tried dodging one punch from her right, but it was a feint. She nailed me in the head with her left. Caught off balance, I was left wide open for a strong punch from her right. The right hook sent me off my feet and onto the ground in an instant.

There was a collective 'OH!' from the bystanders. Arkaid tensed up as she watched me collapse like a limp doll. Rikka went back to standing upright as she casually walked around me. However, she was working up a breath. "So, one good punch, and you're down again?" My face was burning from such a clean hit. The headgear almost did absolutely jack! My body was begging me to stop moving. However, that's exactly what she wanted. "You giving up? Is that all you have left?" Slowly, I got myself on my knees. Everyone watched as I groggily forced myself upward, shifting from the pain. As soon as I got up once again, Rikka went on the offensive. I blocked one punch, avoided the second, but I was so tired that she managed to ram me in the head with a third punch. It was a strong one too. My brain felt like it jiggled in my head. I tried to get my senses back when I felt a terribly strong thrust impale me in the stomach. I gagged as the air was clearly knocked out of my lungs. My eyes widened as the pain shook the rest of my body to the core.

It goes without saying that I just collapsed at that point. I was on my stomach, heaving heavily as Rikka cracked her knuckles nonchalantly. "I bet you can take more than that," she stated back to me. "Or, do you want to give up and walk out of here?" I initially didn't respond with anything. My lungs were burning and I wanted to catch my breath. I could only look up at her and watch as she stared back at me with disappointment.

It was a pathetic sight, but I tried my hardest as my body trembled, begging me to stay down. My joints flinched as my muscles sent endless signals of pain throughout my body. My head was pounding, almost wobbling as curled my hands into fists. I placed my right foot on the ground, attempting to use it to get back up. My arms were trembling, definitely not up to the task. The pain was getting too much for me as I finally managed to have both feet planted. My back was still hunched over. My right hand firmly grasped my forehead as I somehow managed to get back on my feet.

Rikka shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, I've seen what I needed to see." She looked at me for another moment before taking off the bits of my armor. "Try working with your weight displacement, and you often got out of your stance," she started retelling me. She spoke in a mechanical tone like she was reading through a list. "Also, don't lean too far forward; it's good when your opponent doesn't see it coming but, generally, they do."

"Un…Unless it's when they're dazed from a punch to the head?" I wearily replied. Rikka only returned a grin at me before walking away with the training gear. With a long sigh, I collapsed onto my rear. I leaned backward until I found myself staring at the sky. I heard running and soon saw Arkaid standing above me. She knelt down and placed her hand on my forehead. "I'm fine, it's just pounding like mad right now."

"Your nose is bleeding."

"… Oh. Didn't notice."

Arkaid sighed, shaking her head. "I can't believe you accepted such a barbaric deal. Do you honestly think that this was a good idea?"

"Looking back, it was completely stupid." I turned my head to see that the other Cavalry Dragons, as well as their buddies, were leaving the area. I sighed before looking back to Arkaid. "Looks like they're not impressed."

"Let's get you cleaned up," Arkaid offered as she held out her hand. "I need you to meet someone and I can't have your clothes covered in dirt!"

Arkaid took me to an ancient clearing. She led me to an old, stone stage. It was made up of one large circle in the middle while, on the other side, was a rectangular, flat stone block. She instructed me to stand on that block while she went to fetch someone. It wasn't long before she completely left my field of vision. I was left to idle by myself, dealing with nothing else but the pounding headache I had and the feeling of comfort my black hoodie provided me. My shirt had drips of nose blood so, after Arkaid helped wipe some dirt off my pants, I recommended that I simply put on my sweatshirt to cover me.

Half an hour had to pass. I was getting fairly impatient and decided to sit on the ground with my back turned away from the large stone circle. I didn't really want to look at anybody. Even though I didn't let Arkaid see it, I was still miserable about the fight. Even though I was able to knock down Rikka once, there was a sense of control that she had over the course of the fight. She wasn't afraid; there wasn't anything for her to fear. She knew she was going to win. Even though I said I was comfortable with losing, I really wasn't. I saw, at first hand, just how the Cavalry Dragons thought of me; I could screw up and whatever hope they had in me would've been gone.

While I was off in my thoughts, I heard a voice call me from behind. "Hello, child. You must be Chase Hallows!" The voice was that of an old, jolly man. I couldn't help but turn around, for the complete change made me extremely curious about who was there. When I turned around, I saw a small green, serpent-like dragon approach me. He had a small, pink beard and had two brown antlers sprouting from the sides of his head. He had normal horns too, but the antler-like horns were what caught my attention. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Who are you?" I found myself asking. His extremely small size made me exceptionally suspicious.

The dragon replied with a hearty laugh. His old laugh reminded me of my grandfather, making a smile suddenly appear on my face. I felt comfortable talking to the three-feet long serpent dragon. At closer inspection, he appeared to look like the Chinese dragons from the myths of the past. It was interesting seeing such a change. "Once you see my true form, your questions will be answered."

In an instant, the small green dragon started to surround itself with intense winds. I shielded my face from the sheer power that surrounded the little dragon. Once my vision was restored, the little dragon was no more. Before I knew it, I saw a large shadow on the ground, prompting me to look up. I tried to scream at what I saw, but nothing came out of me as I found myself face to face with a twenty feet long, massive, gigantic goliath of a dragon. It was the same kind as the little guy, but he had grown to an extreme degree. My legs shook as he smiled and chuckled at the sudden shift. "Hohoho! I am the Fifth Omni Lord, Tenbu. And you were chosen by Arkaid to be her partner. Is this correct?"

"Y-Y-Y-…. Yes!" My body was still shaking. The massive size of this creature was enough for me to almost cry. Tenbu didn't reply back. Instead, his face gave off sincerity. It told me that there was nothing to fear. It took some time, but I was finally able to get my composure back. Even after that though, I was still amazed by the intense size of this Omni Lord. "I mean… Yes, Lord Tenbu. That is true."

"Arkaid finally managed to locate a partner, but now she appears to be … hesitant, if you will," the dragon began. He spoke clearly and slowly, but it wasn't like he was acting like he was talking to an idiot. His massive size made it so his very speech seemed grand and spectacular to listen to. The pace may have been slow to me, but to him, he was probably speaking at a normal pace. "I wish to discuss with you the matters of why you agreed to join the Fifth Omni Cavalry."

"Why I joined?" I asked. "I joined because Arkaid asked me to."

"Yes, and no," Tenbu replied back. "I sense that there is something that you're not informing me. Answer me this; how much do you care about Arkaid?"

"Hmm…." I paused, attempting to think of a possible response. "Well, she's basically one of my best friends at this point. I care about her a lot."

"Enough for you to come here?" Tenbu proposed. "Enough for you to try and prove yourself to the others? I understand that the others are not so confident in you. However, I do sense something there, and it is something I want you to admit to me and me alone."

"O-Okay," I replied anxiously. "What is it you want me to admit?"

"Answer this question," Tenbu stated firmly. "… If you felt both Arkaid and I were in danger, who would you go try and protect?"

"P-pardon?"

"It's a simple question, really," Tenbu replied with a slight grin. "You are going to be joining the Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragons. Their purpose is to keep me protected, so your duty is to protect me if I was ever in danger." I tried to speak up, but nothing came out. I understood where he was going with this and, in response, I turned away. "I understand that you also have a certain responsibility as your buddy, as well as a need, to protect Arkaid if she ever needs it. That is also something important too."

"… What are you trying to say?" I replied in defeat. "That-… that I shouldn't work with you guys?"

"I simply wish to understand you and your desires right now," Lord Tenbu replied. He lowered himself from the air, soon laying his long, serpentine body along the ground. "No one is able to hear us. They can only see us. If you want to state what's on your mind, feel free. What we'll do with you will be decided afterward. For right now, I only wish to talk."

"…A-alright," I weakly replied. I took in a deep breath and exhaled. My heart was beating rapidly as my mind raced to try and find any good response. At this point, I figured that the wrong thing to say could get me to leave, and away from Arkaid. "… I can survive on my own," I began. Lord Tenbu raised an ear, interested at where I was going with this. "I don't need anyone to live. I could've easily just lived and then died, and that would've been the end of everything…. But life just flat out sucks like that, and it was like that after each buddy left."

"Arkaid informed me that your previous buddies have left," Lord Tenbu replied. "She told me that they had urgent matters to attend to in their worlds… I won't press you about them, for I feel like that is all I need to know."

"I guess I accepted this opportunity because, well… she didn't tell me about it until I already talked to her, got to know her… and she even got me plenty of Fifth Omni cards to make a deck out of. She ended that off by telling me the limitations. When she seemed depressed about the possibility of me not accepting, after some thought, I said yes."

"So, the main defining point, that made you decide to come, was the fact that you wanted her to be happy."

"I… I figured she wanted me in. She already did so much for me that, well, it just seemed ridiculous for me to say no to her."

"You care a lot about her."

"And I don't even know why, exactly," I returned. "We can talk endlessly if we wanted to. We really could. Still, it's only been a week, if that." My right palm caught my head as I leaned forward. "I don't know, it's just... the last time I was able to get along with someone was when I had my last buddy."

"So you wanted her to stay with you."

"… Yes."

"And you said yes to her steep demands so you could keep her happy."

"… Again, yes."

"So, if I understand this correctly," Tenbu began as he held his right hand towards his chin. He scratched it as he pondered what to say next. "… You value her more than me. You and her have a close bond. That is the current state of all things."

At this rate, I knew where things were going to head. I… I just had to accept it at this point. I couldn't help but feel defeated as these questions seemed to lead to me getting discarded as a member of the cavalry. "I… I do believe that's where things stand right now."

"… You're not so different from the rest of them, actually." As soon as Lord Tenbu stated that, my body went through a loop. It was like my body paused, restarted, replayed the statement and repeated the process an extra three times. I was in a state of complete confusion. "They may not have ever told me, but I imagine that something else may be driving the others to protect me. Even so, I can't make you want to be more loyal to me than to her. I simply can't. You've already devoted yourself to her as her buddy. Because of that, I believe that you should be able to work alongside us."

"H-How? W-what the heck?!"

"You wish to have Arkaid remain happy, correct?"

"Y-yes."

"As of right now, her main goal is to make sure I am protected." Lord Tenbu turned away. "Now, I want for you to piece together everything from this conversation. You have to answer the first question I asked you with confidence."

"… If I only had the option to go protect you or Arkaid if you felt we were in danger, who would I save?" Silence dwelled between the two of us as I began to search for my answer. I wanted to make sure Arkaid was happy. I wanted her to stick around. However, I wanted to protect her as well, but I also knew that she wasn't just someone to protect; she is perfectly capable to fight on her own. Right now, her main goal is to protect Lord Tenbu. As soon as my mind went through that, my answer was clear. "I would protect you, Lord Tenbu."

"Oh?" Tenbu turned back to face me, intrigued. "Now please, tell me how you reached that conclusion?"

"I reached it because, after some thought, what you said was right. Her main goal right now is to make sure you were protected. If I didn't do that, then what would she think of me? I would've betrayed her and my duty as a member of the Fifth Omni Cavalry, and it's not just that." Lord Tenbu, intrigued by my response, continued to listen carefully. "Thinking I should only protect her means I doubt her capabilities. She's smart, and she's strong. I've seen what she's capable of. I need to believe in her; I need to believe that she'll be able to survive while I'm doing my duty to protect your life. If I left you to die, she would never forgive me."

The large, green Dragon Lord seemed rather content. "Hm… so you plan on using your connection with Arkaid as a means of finding a reason to protect me."

"Yes," I replied. "That's my answer."

"One more thing." Lord Tenbu's body seemed to tense. "When you said that you were fine leaving Arkaid to herself because she was smart and strong… were you insinuating that these are two traits I lacked?"

"Wait- um, no! No, I wasn't! I-"

"INSOLENT MORTAL!" Lord Tenbu's body became enveloped with harsh flames. I instantly broke into a sweat as the flames filled the valley. "How DARE you insult the might Fifth Omni Lord, Tenbu! Do you have any idea the arrogance of that?!"

"Oh my god, I'm sorry!" I cried out. I instinctively curled up into a ball, feeling the valley heat up from the fiery power of Tenbu.

"YOU BETTER BE SORRY! FOR YOUR DEATH WILL BE-" Instantaneously, the flames vanished from our sight. I was able to tell because the heat was no longer coming in waves against my body. I uncurled myself from my fetal position to see the dragon reverted back into his smaller form. He was holding his stomach as he continued to laugh like a complete buffoon. I was still shaking from his sudden fit of violence but, as I watched him roll with laughter, I couldn't help but find myelf unable to fathom the situation or speak. "You should've seen your face! AHAHAHAHA!"

"That's…. that… what?."

Fear immobilized me. It wasn't until a few moments later that I found myself laughing at the absurdity of the moment. I smacked the palm of my hand against my head, feeling completely foolish about the events that transpired. Our laughter just couldn't stop; we were buffoons together as the innocent, child-like wonder of laughter consumed us both. The intense from before went by so quickly, so hastily that I found myself thinking of it like a passing dream. It was just too surreal for me.

* * *

POV: Third

Arkaid and the other Cavalry Dragons watched as Tenbu and CJ laughed with each other. Doble scoffed slightly, soon rolling his eyes at the display. "I can't believe he likes him. He freaking likes him."

The Sand Staff wielder herself turned to face Doble. "What's not to like?" She waited for an answer. When Doble said nothing, Arkaid grinned. "It's too late now. Those flames were a part of the ritual that gives us power. He's ageless just like the rest of us."

Rikka shrugged her shoulders, turning her attention to her buddy. "So far, the only thing that matters to me is that he kept getting back up." Doble nodded back to her. "He has something, but he better start showing results back on Earth. If I hear about any screw-up from him during his involvement in the Buddy Police, I won't let him hear the end of it."

Melanie looked up to her buddy. She spoke slowly, innocently as the weariness from the nap she took before still stuck with her. "I like him."

Mizaru continued to look on, watching as the laughter began to cease. "I'll give him time. He's not that strong now but, after seeing him take Tenbu's joke rather well, I'd say he's committed."

Arkaid nodded. "He was committed since I asked," she replied. She looked on with a smile as she began to see CJ and Lord Tenbu walk back. "He doesn't look like the type to give up on someone."

* * *

There was nothing. Within the darkness of a void that was Darkness Dragon World, Liam and Demios were enclosed in a room void of light. Only the two of them stood in this enclosed realm. Liam could barely see Demios; he only had his hearing to locate his trusted buddy. Liam took in a deep breath as he tried to find any sort of light. He had no connection to the outside world anymore.

He was sitting with his legs crossed as Demios came from behind him. The leader of the Purgatory Knights unsheathed his massive sword. Slowly, he laid the sword against his allied right shoulder. The two were silent for a time, hearing nothing, seeing nothing. Both of them were unable to say anything.

Another being entered the dark realm. Completely cloaked, the white-scaled dragon witch approached the two. She emitted an uncomfortable glow as she walked, leaving a trail of purple light. Demios remained still as the witch stood herself in front of Liam. She knelt down to him, attempting to look right in his face. Liam stared back with a look of unmoved determination. Demios, on the other hand, was wary of this. "You don't have to do this, Liam," the dragon spoke. "Truly, you don't have to drag yourself down with us."

"You wanted help, and I was one of the very few who wanted to do so," Liam responded lowly. He turned back to his buddy, watching as Demios looked even more uneasy. "The others weren't so difficult. Why me?"

"You're my buddy, Liam," Demios replied. He gripped his sword even tighter, gritting his teeth. "I just… I already raised my sword to you. I almost betrayed you. Now you're saying you want to go through the ritual?"

"You have many allies like that."

"They're not the same!" Demios roared back. "You're my partner!"

"And the rest of the Purgatory Knights are as well," Liam returned.

"You know more than I do that this is different."

"Stop being a wally, Demios. You know I'm coming back from this."

"You haven't experienced it yet, Liam," Demios retorted. The witch began to motion her dragon-like hands across Liam's body. The young man shivered as the witch's cold hands slowly caressed his arms. She went down to the man's legs, feeling the warmth of the blood within his veins. She smiled as she slowly brought herself up. Demios recoiled, soon turning his head away. "I don't get it either, but I don't want you to go through this. This must be what it feels… to truly care about your buddy…."

"Yeah."

"But still, you're calm now, but once you actually feel the pain, once you actually experience it, there is no going back. You will not be the same!"

"I will be the same," Liam replied. "I need to be the same. That's all."

"What makes you so sure of that?"

"I don't want to make anyone think that I'm suffering," Liam morosely returned. "Demios, I'm glad you stuck with me. Funny thing is, I thought I was your burden."

"You weren't."

"Even so, I can't afford to change," Liam forced out. "The last thing I want is to make anyone worry. I don't want to be a burden to them, especially CJ. When I finally meet him in real life, the last thing I want to tell him is how shitty I feel. I already regret putting him through that the first time." Liam turned to Demios, nodding to him. "I don't want to be a burden to you, either. I'm your buddy, so I'm telling you to do this."

"… If you say so, Liam." Demios turned his attention to the witch. "Lilith, perform the Purgatory Sorcery. Create the Blood Oath Formation!"

The dragon witch smiled. "It is finally time, young man." She raised her hands into the air, soon rising up. Her hands began to wield incredible power as light filled the entire room. Two inverted triangles made of raw light emerged from her hands. She sent them to the floor, soon lighting up the entire room. The darkness in the room was now more magnified; hues of dark purple and light blue swirled around as wisps faded into the floor. Circles began to appear before one revealed itself under Liam. He raised his head up, looking to his buddy dead in the eyes. "The final ingredient."

Demios raised his sword. He gritted his teeth as his arms tensed up. He knew it was all going to be over in one, final swing. The witch began to whisper to him, begging him to swing. Immortalize your partner, she begged. Her voice caressed the insides of his ear until, finally, he was overwhelmed by the truth; he knew he had to do this.

He struck Liam down.

At first, there was nothing but darkness for the young man. He seemed to float along the edges of the universe, endlessly. His senses dulled as the cosmos drifted by, luring him into a state of slumber. He opened his eyes, only to see Earth. He gazed at it, wondering what was going on. It was like his body was being tugged at by two ends. He felt his body nearly getting ripped in two. The pain was intense. It was getting too much for him. He screamed, but nothing could hear him.

It was then that his mind flashed before his eyes. He found himself back in Tokyo, reliving the raid by the criminal buddyfighters. His spirit appeared to float, watching from afar as he saw himself and Demios approaching a human and their buddy. He remembered wanting to save them; to protect them against the person abusing the Shadow Shades. Liam's spirit flew in closer, for something was nagging at him. Something was telling him that the man he saved looked familiar. He continued to fly closer until he was finally eye level. He saw the determination in the man's eyes, Chase's eyes. Something about him and how he spoke, how he sounded, how he appeared to feel as he fought off the Shadow Shades alongside him and their buddies. Something clicked in his mind, something that immedietely filled him with regret. Something was telling him that he knew this man.

He woke up in a panic, quickly looking around him. Demios was by his side, holding him down. "Liam, it's fine. You're back. Everything's fine."

Liam kept panting as he felt for where he was struck. He last remembered feeling anything below his waist. He must have been cut in half. The witch was illuminating the room, allowing Liam to see a pond of blood beginning to congeal. That was his blood. He was there, but now he was back. He looked up to his partner. Once he caught his breath, he was able to take in one last breath of air. He finally managed to smile after his last exhale.

Demios sighed in relief. He turned to his buddy as the two nodded. "The curse has been finalized. Welcome, Liam, to the Purgatory Knights."


	7. 7 - The Will of Kyoya

**September 12** **th** **, 2030**

It wasn't easy, but I was finally making some process on my work. Instead of working directly with the District of Monster Welfare like I used to, I was moved to work with the Buddy Police on the matters of the three murders. Their names were unimportant to me, in all honesty. However, the search continues due to fear of the murderer going after innocent people. These three guys, Divo Malle, Reeso Taile, and George Melville sounded incredibly meaningless to me. However, I was forced to go through any possible connections with Kyoya. Unfortunately, nothing much was coming up, and every lead I thought I had would lead to a dead end. Officers sent to check each person's apartment came back with nothing.

A part of me continued to think that this guy was only going after cruddy people, which was something that Sitri got into my head. All three of these victims were complete scum during their lives. It's unbelievable that someone will, in the end, charge the guy for acting like a vigilante. Still, law is law, and vigilantism doesn't hide the fact that the murderer's actions put the city in a state of panic. No one knew if this murderer only targeted terrible people. The evidence suggests that he does, but that's circumstantial, especially since these victims all did different counts of crime.

At least, that was what I thought.

I was on a call with a possible lead when Alvis rushed into the office with interesting news. He informed me that they found a hidden basement in George Melville's house, the last of the three murder victims. It was by chance that an officer just so happened to trip over some misshapen wood. Upon lifting it up they located a small stash of Dark Core Deck Cases, at least ten of them. However, what really got me was Alvis discovering a few notes. The guy must have been a complete wreck when it came to cleaning up after himself. Each note contained several addresses and request notes. The Buddy Police figured that the guy took offers from notes and then deliver them to the address. Each note had small markings of this one phrase. "For the Will of Kyoya."

Alvis and I were stuck on that for a while. He shook his head while Sitri sat closeby. Arkaid had her own chair by my desk, watching from afar as Alvis and I discussed the matters. He told me he already told the higher ups about the looks and they are looking into them for any other traces of DNA, fingerprints, and the like. The Buddy Police HQ wasn't too busy in terms of employee traffic within the very doors; most of the officers were out on patrol so the few people that handled the paperwork remained. The walls and floors where nearly clear-blue in color, carrying a very modern feel to house. It reminded me of home.

Even though Alvis wanted to ask Kyoya Gaen himself for some questions, he didn't have the ability to go. "I was assigned to look for leads on the other two guys beforehand. That's why I came to you. You already did the paperwork crap you normally do, so I figured you wouldn't be too busy to do this."

"Gee, thank you for throwing my profession down the drain."

"You know what I mean," Alvis replied. "Why are you so grumpy?"

"Catching up for missing yesterday wasn't a walk in the park. It was long and boring," I replied in an annoyed tone. "Plus, my head is still pounding from that fight. And I had to get my mental state analyzed early this morning because I am a part of the test with the Dark Core Deck Case I have… AND I almost got it taken away because they mistook stress for work as stress involving the Deck Case. Still, I can look into Gaen for you and ask about the gang's existence."

"You're calling it a gang?" Alvis asked.

"What else can they be?"

Arkaid cleared her throat. "I believe that it's more complicated than that, CJ." She hopped off her chair and walked over. "The Will of Kyoya doesn't sound to be a gang to me. Just listen to what it's called. 'The Will of Kyoya.'"

"Are you saying it's more of an ideology?"

"Too early to guess, but I definitely wouldn't refer to it as a gang."

"Either way, this is important information Kyoya Gaen should be informed." I turned my attention back to Alvis. "He's still working at his company, right?"

"Yeah, and fortunately he's on a specific form of probation," Alvis continued. "Because of the incident involving his monster fusion, he's been required to speak to any officer that has any questions for him. I guess good things really can come from hell."

"We don't need a warrant?"

"An appointment needs to be scheduled ahead of time, but I already dealt with that," Alvis continued. "I'll make another call and tell them you're coming. Start heading over there now and see if you can get any good names out of him, like a list of suppliers or something."

"Suppliers?"

"Remember the rumors? About how he did crap even before the Yamigedo incident? Maybe he has a list of people dealing the Dark Core Deck Cases. He definitely has to have a list with at least one of the victim's names on it."

"But wouldn't he have given that up already?" I asked curiously. "I mean, look what he did."

"Not if they didn't tackle him from that angle," Alvis replied. "Again, his only official crimes involved the latest incident. If they didn't ask for anything relating to any prior incidents then he certainly didn't give anything."

"But Tasuku and Jackknife know about the ones from before then, remember? They talked about it a few days ago after we dealt with the siege. If they know, then the Buddy Police should be able to know too."

"Again, you're attacking it from the wrong angle," Alvis reiterated. "Before that. What if he sent more Core Deck Cases before even then? Some of the deck cases were in boxes that pre-dated when they were first officially shown off in his tournament at Aibo by two whole months! If Tasuku didn't know about that then Kyoya Gaen wouldn't have any reason to give out his oldest list."

"So… there could be even more 'Dark Core Deck Cases' than what we first thought?!"

Sitri rolled his eyes. "So he's a smartass," he growled. "Officers ask for everything involving the latest incidents, he gives it, only to keep the all-important first list."

Arkaid raised her hand to her chin. "All because it didn't involve with the latest crime, and it seems like he was getting away with it until now. Without saying, that's suspicious."

Sitri shrugged. "Or he doesn't want his name driven to the ground even more."

Alvis wanted to get at least one more thing in before heading out. "Listen, this is our main lead. Knowing their backgrounds could help us know why they were targeted and killed. We don't know if they were axed by a vigilante or killed to cover tracks just yet. Either way, getting information on the victims, while also getting info to help secure more Dark Core Deck Cases, is definitely a part of our new job."

That was more than enough to get Arkaid and I moving. I told Alvis, before he goes back to investigating the other two victims, to inform the rest of our team (Abigail and Ms. Fridrik) about our current situation. After informing Buddy Police officers at the front desk I was able to take one of the available cars.

Kyoya Gaen is the current head of the Gaen Finanacial Group. Before these recent incidents occurred, the group was known for funding one of the biggest schools in Tokyo; Aibo Academy. In addition to this, the group is also responsible for, officially, creating Core Deck Cases. The Dark Core Deck Cases were discovered sometime before the 'first incident' where Gaen, apparently, revealed them at a buddyfight tournament called the Gaen Cup. Since then, more and more accounts of the cases have been appearing across the world. It doesn't matter how much Kyoya Gaen claims to have changed his ways; he's possibly influenced many more people than previously thought.

Getting inside the tall, glass skyscraper was easy; I simply showed my identification and told them about the apartment. The lady at the desk informed me that I was able to come up. Arkaid, in her SD form, followed me along the red carpet as we traversed through the ancient-looking building. It carried designs that screamed vampire, especially the Transylvanian and Victorian Era designs on some of the walls.

After going to the top of the forty-floor building, Arkaid and I were greeted by one long, extremely Victorian hallway. Stone brick slabs lined the walls as the red carpet we walked on seemed to give out our presence as we walked. We soon reached the end of the line, soon hearing the sound of an organ playing. The notes began slow, but soon moved to a faster pace as Arkaid and I continued through the hallway. Finally, what was left was a large office. In it were just an organ, a desk, a butler, and a silver-haired boy in a chair. His back was turned away from us as he continued to play the organ in our presence.

As we got closer, the butler slowly went over to the child. He muttered something to the boy, causing the notes to die. The silver-haired boy turned his chair to face us. His bangs stretched out to the side as his orange-red eye nearly struck me dead. The kid carried a sly, calculated look as we exchanged stares. He leaned forward to his desk, placing his elbows on the table as he interlocked his fingers. He placed his head on them, letting his head be held up but the support of his hands. "You must be Chase Hallows and, oh my, I also have a member of the Fifth Calvary Dragons in my presence. Arkaid, was it? How have you been holding up after the Yamigedo incident?"

The way he spoke continued to irk me. Surprisingly, Arkaid was able to maintain her steady and calm, calculated demeanor. However, she knew that I, suddenly, couldn't stand him. His voice matched the slyness in his eyes. He sounded close to a viper convincing his prey into his lair. His spiky hair stretching out to the sides didn't help my opinion on him either. He was just too… sinister. Arkaid stepped forward, taking the lead. "We want you to hand over the list of names. We need you to give names of your suppliers handling the Dark Core Deck Cases."

"Easy, no need for outright demands right now," the child continued. He looked to be about thirteen or fourteen and, apparently, this child was the boss of this financial group?! "Allow me to introduce myself to you two. I'm Kyoya Gaen. However, I do believe my rather… infamous reputation precedes me."

Arkaid took another step forward. "We do not have time to deal with formalities. We are after the list of your suppliers."

"Suppliers? Which ones?" Gaen replied with a careless smile. "My company is in charge of handling products from many different companies. You need to be more specific than that."

Although Arkaid was keeping her cool, I could tell that she was on a path leading to some aggravation. To give her time to cool down, I took the lead. "Suppliers for Dark Core Deck Cases, and I'm not talking about the ones from after the Gaen Cup."

"Pardon?" Kyoya Gaen's calm demeanor vanished. "Now I know you're another officer throwing insane claims. I shipped the Dark Core Deck Cases around the time of the Gaen Cup."

"My partner went into the room of one of the murder victims. They found Dark Core Deck Cases boxed up, some having dates that predated the Gaen Cup by two months, also marked with "The Will of Kyoya" too," I continued on. Gaen's eyes were unfocused. It seems like I struck a nerve. "So much for that calculated demeanor."

"You need to believe me," Gaen panicked. "I did not send out any Dark Core Deck Cases before that date. I've never heard of such a mockery of my own name!"

"Then who did?"

"It has to be some of the employees I fired before the Cup!" Gaen slammed his desk, growing aggravated. "Listen, I'm telling you, I didn't do this. My company's reputation has already suffered enough. I'm in no position to lie right now!"

Arkaid pondered to herself. "If you think your ex-employees want to frame you, this means that you believe they waited all this time for this perfect time; when you're at your lowest!"

Gaen nodded. "That has to be it."

I interjected. "So, for the official part of this interview, you, in no way, are supporting this gang or, possibly, ideology?"

"Of course I'm not supporting them," Gaen hastily replied. "I haven't even heard of them until now. If what I think is true, and that this was started by some of my ex-employees, then I need to figure out a few important things."

"Like what?"

"Like how many of my shipments were sent early, and how the directions and orders had overridden mine." Gaen had gotten up from his chair and began to pace. He still sounded concerned, but it was more of a calculated concern; he was no longer in a state of extreme panic; he was pacing to figure out the angles of which to attack this issue. "If they got passed my security, then they're good; they're really good."

"Mr. Gaen," I reminded him. "Fortunately, most of this information isn't public yet. So far it is only known by a few branches in the Buddy Police and the District of Monster Relations. If you want me to believe you, then you need to start giving me what I need so I can protect you."

"Just tell me what I need," Gaen replied, returning back to his calm demeanor. "I'll give it to you."

"List of employees, as well as any fired ones around that point in time."

Arkaid nodded but was ready for more. "I would also highly recommend looking into people from a bit afterward. Maybe the reason why the ex-employees went by your security was that they had allies on the inside."

"I cleaned house except for my most trusted employees. I'll have someone send the Buddy Police what they need."

That was not enough for me. Call it an odd intrigue, but I wanted to learn more about Kyoya Gaen and his supposed 'old will.' I got closer, watching as he looked up at me with a confused yet patient glance. "I feel that we need to learn about why you made the Dark Core Deck Cases in the first place, Mr. Gaen."

"It should be common knowledge at this point."

"No, it isn't," I replied in an impatient tone. "So far your only official crime involves your latest mishap with your previous buddy monster. However, these Dark Core Deck Cases were created way before then. In fact, they were around for a long period of time before the Yamigedo incident. So I want to know this; what do you know about Dark Core Deck Cases? What can they do to you?"

"You appear to be rather worried about them," Gaen asked. He scrolled his eyes down my body, soon noticing a familiar object around my waist. "Hmm… you are in possession of a Dark Core Deck Case. I'm surprised that Tasuku allowed someone in his line of work to keep one."

"I'm being tested," I replied back. "I'm allowed to keep it as long as they can test the effects on my body. I don't want to get into the 'why,' especially since you don't need to know it, but since you created them then you should be able to know what these devices can do to someone?"

"Let's see… how would you like me to begin?"

Arkaid intervened, giving a concerned and worried look. "We just want to know if these could hurt CJ in any way." I turned to her, stunned that she would break down like that. "I'm sorry, CJ, but your health is important here." Gaen looked at Arkaid's sincere eyes with a heartless smile. However, as soon as he glanced over at me, he realized, once again, that he was not in a position to fuck around. "Gaen, can this power … "corrupt" him?"

"Corrupt is such a strong word, but I can understand why you have that concern," Gaen replied. He sighed, soon getting out of his chair. The young teen began to pace around the room, allowing his mind to think more effectively. "The Dark Core Deck Cases are imbued with the power of Azi Dahaka. His dark energies give off similar power readers that are comparable to Tasuku and Gao's Future Force."

Arkaid winced. "Such wicked power…."

"However, in my time of using it, I never found myself at the mercy of the weapons I created," Gaen continued. "In addition to that, my subordinates that used the Dark Core Deck Case were also unaffected by it. Through these circumstances, I can tell you that they didn't negatively affect them."

My buddy scoffed back. "Your 'circumstances' mean absolutely nothing."

Feeling uneasy, I nodded. "Your 'test' basically said that your evil guys were unaffected from being more evil. My question is if this could corrupt me. I have no doubt in my mind that your lackeys were evil enough to be unaffected by these things."

Gaen turned back with a raised brow. "Evil?" He shook his head. "No… we weren't 'Evil.' Good and evil are nothing but black and white terms used to differentiate sides; one is a side of convenience and the other isn't. My ideals were inconvenient to those who wish to keep this world the way it is. My other activities involve giving money to charities, funding schools, and managing healthy markets for a thriving economy. My only crime was that I, in the past, wished for the end of the world you see around you."

"The end of it?"

"Yes," Gaen replied. "It is also important to note that, technically, I didn't commit the first real crime, only because it was stopped before it was committed." The young child trailed off as he placed his hands behind him. He smiled slyly, soon turning toward the window. He watched as the city appeared to dim as day was nearing its end. "It was thanks to Gao and Tasuku, and one of my closest friends, that the world was able to be saved, for I wished to destroy it and rebuild it from scratch."

I grimaced, feeling the need to leave as soon as possible. "That was your will?"

"However, I doubt these ex-employees of mine would want to do this all for me. Understand this; because of my actions, I have a large army of enemies. I cannot afford to do something as crazy as lead this, this… 'Will.' After being stopped time and time again, I realized that there wasn't much of a point to it, which is why I aim to restore the reputation my company once had." Gaen turned to me, watching as Arkaid and I began to move towards the elevator. "I'll give you what you need. Don't worry about that. Just find these worms and eradicate them before they do anything else. And don't worry about your Dark Core Deck Case; I think it is marvelous for you to have it and you should be fine using it. Just don't ask too much of it."

Turning away, I started back for the elevator. "…Good. Just… give me or the Buddy Police a call if you have anything else for us."

It was fortunate that Kyoya Gaen, at least on the surface, was willing to cooperate with us on the matter. I doubt that there is any way he could worm his way out of this one, especially considering that he's worked up quite the reputation for himself. Creating the Dark Core Deck Cases was only the first step into holding true power, and now those deck cases that he created ages ago were coming back to haunt him. 

* * *

Arkaid and I returned to our apartment later that day. After we returned with the information collected, as well as confirmation that Gaen was going to follow through with his side of the deal, I merely returned to my regular kind of work while at the office; filling out forms, managing assignments for other officers. I was more of the paper guy; I wasn't assigned to much action due to my odd situation of having a buddy and then them leaving. People in the field are highly recommended to have a buddy with them regardless of their qualifications. I could only assume that the higher-ups, including my boss, were waiting to make completely sure that Arkaid's position with me was not temporary.

The occasional noise of raindrops pelting against the window took me away from my short daze. In front of me was the usual assortment of alcohol; it was another Friday, and I was off work. To me, it only felt natural to calm myself down in this manner. The falling water relaxed me as the sound of thunder filled me with a sort of euphoria. I loved stormy weather while I'm indoors. Combined with the fact that I was now mixing Svedka with Midori and ice, the rain added an extra layer of calmness to me.

Arkaid was off to the side in her usual form, which kept her at a size comparable to mine. She held a novel from her hand. I wasn't paying too much attention to it but, from what I could see from my glance to her, she wasn't too into it. She would occasionally look away and see me setting my little system up. She would try to get back to reading before letting off a soft sigh, turning the page.

In front of me was a small coffee table holding the drinks and shaker. Yesterday, I bought a couch for the room since Arkaid's place in Dragon World didn't seem to have one. For the most part, she only had wooden pieces of furniture that carried a sense of antiqueness. Finding a couch that went with that particular style was difficult, so I just went with a black one with soft material around it. When it came to my alcohol, I use a margarita shaker as a makeshift cup. I placed the two alcohols in the cup with a 1:1 ratio, then adding the ice and shaking. What resulted was a sweeter mixture due to the Midori, or lemon liquor, and the ice made it so it was easier to get down.

I heard footsteps behind me, but I just assumed that Arkaid was getting something for herself. Since she told me she didn't want to drink, I simply didn't bother as I started consuming the drink. By the time I was a few sips in I saw Arkaid setting herself down next to me. She kept her hands in her lap, seemingly holding something in her light-blue hands. She covered it as she started looking away slightly, almost as if she was embarrassed. "What compels you to drink?"

Arkaid's question only made me shrug before I took another sip. It was a strong one, for I found myself letting off a short cough as the sting from the alcohol slid down my throat. "A short feeling of just letting yourself go, I guess," I replied with another shrug. "It's weird, but I enjoy letting myself feeling heavier, or possibly letting myself be motionless for a bit. I'm not great at explaining it; alcohol, when consumed right, gives you a heavy euphoric feeling. It just makes me happy."

"I can understand," Arkaid replies. "Since, at the basic level of everything, our emotions are chemical reactions within the body. I wouldn't be surprised to think that it affects them."

"Well, it can usually hinder thinking," I replied. "Based on what I've seen, it depends from person to person. When I'm drunk, I may be slurred, but I still think with a sense of logic and reason. However, I lose the anxiety of telling someone something on my mind."

"Could you give me an example?"

"Wait till I'm drunk and maybe you'll know," I replied with a slight grin.

Arkaid sighed, soon shaking her head. I was able to tell this wasn't directed at me; she was muttering. She appeared to be talking to herself as she occasionally shook her head at whatever ideas she spouted in secret. At least, she revealed what was being hidden by her hands. She was holding a cup, soon turning to me. "I guess that makes the both of us."

"Oh, well that's something," I kinda shuttered. "Wasn't expecting that."

"W-what?" Arkaid asked timidly. "Are you not okay with it?"

"I just don't want you to feel like I'm forcing you."

"You aren't forcing me, CJ," Arkaid replied. "What in the world could make you believe that? I simply want to understand the experience more."

"Wait, so you never had alcohol before?"

"Never," Arkaid replied emotionlessly. It was easy to tell that she was being completely serious. "Would you mind giving me your mixture?"

One thing led to another. That's the only thing I can think of as to why I was on the floor while Arkaid was on the couch. Oddly enough, we were experiencing alcohol rather similarly. Fortunately, I made sure that she was controlling her intake, so I put the jugs away before we finished our second cups. It may be odd, but I don't consume vodka in shot-format; I just drink with a bit of another mixture. Still, I was happy to see that nothing bad was going on; we just laid ourselves out, looking at the ceiling and each other when we talked.

Arkaid was blinking before licking the edges of her mouth. I tended to do the same after some consumption. She heard me chuckling about it, so she turned her head over. "What are you doing on the floor, CJ?"

"You have the couch."

"Still, the floor?"

"I don't mind."

Arkaid rolled her eyes before turning her attention back to the ceiling. "You're an idiot, I swear."

"Oh, that's new," I mumbled with a smile.

"What is?"

"You just called me an idiot." Arkaid paused, soon sitting up after hearing that. She looked rather confused at herself as she held her hand against her head, stuck in thought. "That's the first time you've called me that."

"It's just dumb for you to do that," Arkaid mumbled back. When I looked over to her, I noticed that she was pouting. Pouting. That was the last thing I expected from someone as regal as Arkaid. It prompted me to get off the floor, soon watching as she kept making attempts to look away from me. "If you wanted to, I would've gotten on the floor, or a chair. Besides, you bought the couch."

"That'd just be wrong for me to do," I retorted. "Besides, I wanted to lay myself flat. Can't do that with a chair, and I know you want to lie on the couch too."

Arkaid scoffed. "You're being an idiot." She abruptly laid herself out on the couch again. The couch shook for a moment due to the aggressive shift in movement. Instead of being offended by her demeanor, her actions made me wonder to myself for a bit. Was she truly reacting to the alcohol in a familiar manner to me? Was her regal, soft-spoken self really just an act and she's really just pouty? Or is the alcohol just releasing all the little pent-up emotions she's probably got rattling around in her head? I shouldn't be making assumptions like this; the only experience in Psychology I have is the one course I took in college. Still, I found Arkaid's new inflections to be rather comedic. "But thanks for letting me take the couch, I guess."

So, this was her when she's drunk. I guess she's just so new to the experience that she hasn't picked up on it yet. While I'm more laid back and self-hating, Arkaid is more of the defensive type while still showing signs of thankfulness, but through a rougher exterior. She showed signs of being angry at me, but her later statements showed that she was more grateful to me. I remember that there was a term for people like this in Japanese media, but the term escaped me. I knew she wasn't actually angry at me, though it was weird that she was pouting at me for, according to me, being too selfless about the situation. "Anything else on your mind?"

"Actually, I've been thinking of the Gaen thing," Arkaid replied. A started chuckling to myself as I noticed her speech becoming less professional. "I still think it's too early to call all of this a revenge plot."

"You mean with the Deck Cases, right?"

"Yes," Arkaid replied. "It just seems too much. I understand that they could've waited for Gaen to be at his weakest and that's why it was taking so long for these Dark Core Deck Cases to come out, but why not just publish the evidence we have?"

"You mean, why don't the guys just alert the police about the cases from before the Gaen Cup?"

"Yeah, that," Arkaid unprofessionally replied. Her speech was starting to get slower, and I noticed that she shook her head in a quick spasm, almost like her body was telling her to snap out of it. "There's enough evidence on the boxes, evidence would get Gaen in even more hot water, and the revenge plot is done and over with."

"So you're saying there's more to it?"

"I wouldn't be thinking about it while drunk with you if that wasn't the case, Mr. Chase Hallows."

Whenever anyone says your full name, you know, for absolute certain, that they're going to get snippy. "Well, why are you calling me that? You sound mad."

"Take the couch."

"I'm not taking the couch from you."

"I'll keep bugging you about it until you do."

"How about we go back to the Gaen conversation, Arkaid." The dragon woman nodded back. "I'm thinking it over, and you have a point. If the new owner of the deck cases wasn't a victim of a murder, we would've immediately confronted Kyoya and basically arrested him on the spot. But something else is up. And Kyoya couldn't have been involved; his reaction was sincere, and if he knew that his ex-employees had his belongings then he would've gone to get them."

"So what's left to think is that they want to use the things for themselves. However, they should know that using the name 'The Will of Kyoya' links them to him. Also, as we already agreed upon, they could easily just get Kyoya in trouble for the deck cases and have his life destroyed, so why go the extra mile?"

"Maybe they just want to do something drastic and, if the crap fails, then have Kyoya take the blame for them."

"Maybe," Arkaid mumbled. "I just think there's more to that. Maybe I'm just going in circles at this point. I'm not making sense right now, am I?"

"Wouldn't be too crazy," I replied. "We are drunk. High-functioning, but still drunk."

"Right…," Arkaid laid her head back on the couch's armrest. "So you can think with logic while I'm just all over the place in this drunk state."

"It would've been a good idea to have this talk while sober. We could've put off drinking."

"I guess my curiosity got to me," Arkaid laughed softly to herself, referring to the alcohol. "Besides, it's not too important. It's just a collection of theories in my head and you and I both know no one wants to listen to my theories."

"You know I would."

"That's why you're my buddy," Arkaid turned away. "… Let's do this more often."

"Hmm?"

"You drink every Friday, right?" I affirmed this with a nod. "Would you mind if this becomes a weekly thing for me too?"

"I don't mind," I replied. "Though you need to continue to drink safely. Never drink when you're in a bad mood, for starters. Also, I think we should get some food ordered, maybe some takoyaki. I think it's about time we sobered up."

"Thank you, CJ." Arkaid smiled back to me. She got up from the couch and started walking over to me, offering me a hand. She was still wobbly but there was still something strong about how she extended her arm to me. "Though I don't know about getting in a bad mood while drinking."

"You're in a bad mood?" I asked as she pulled me back to my feet.

"Yes," Arkaid replied. "Take the couch."

"You're still on about that?"

"I hate watching you stay on the floor."

"Is that why you helped me up?"

"Maybe."

"Then I'm going back to the floor. Enjoy the couch."

"… Idiot."


	8. 8 - Confronting the Truth

**September 14** **th** **, 2030  
**  
Abigail has been helping out with the investigation in a rather peculiar way. She is entering a buddyfight tournament at one of the public fighting areas, mostly due to how much of a crowd it gathers. I didn't bother to ask her for the name of it, and something told me that she wasn't able to say much either in the small bit of time we were able to interact with each other. She's been working with the Buddy Police about it, but a different branch of it. If I needed to get involved then I would, but for some reason I felt like too many people were keeping me in the dark.

I especially learned that after lunch today.

Tasuku and Alvis offered for me and Arkaid to show up to a local Tokoyaki place for lunch. They were working overtime, which was odd for a Sunday, but we swiftly accepted the offer. I expected Arkaid, due to how much she enjoyed the food, to be rather content about it, especially when it involved talking with the others. However, she was quite antsy about it. She's been rather timid since that night we drank. She apologized multiple times about calling me an idiot, as well as her unprofessional behavior. I simply replied back that the unprofessional part of it is just a part of the alcohol, and that there was no need to be embarrassed about it.

However, that didn't stop her. When we finally showed up to the small and quaint Tokoyaki place, Arkaid seemed skittish as she walked. She kept all of her fingers interlocked as she held her hands close to her face. "You okay?" I would ask her. She only replied back saying that nothing was up, but she seemed extra careful about making sure her actions were much more restrained, which I found cute at one point but rather worrisome about the other. Because of her SD form, her eyes were magnified to an extent. The way she looked slightly saddened made her much more innocent in terms of appearance. It was hard for a friend not to notice someone feeling sadness when she looks the way she does.

Tasuku and Alvis were with their buddies, Sitri and Jackknife in their SD forms. They were sitting at a six-person table while a kid had a wooden chair pulled in at the head. It was Gao Mikado. Seeing him only made me further worry about Arkaid being seen the way she was. The way she replied earlier made me believe that she didn't want anyone to worry about her, but because her expressions were magnified due to the properties of her SD form, it would prove to be difficult to ignore them.

Gao noticed this rather quickly as Arkaid and I sat at the few remaining seats. Arkaid was sitting closest to Gao, so all the kid had to do was look over at a moment to see Arkaid spacing out. "Arkaid, you alright?"

"Yes," Arkaid replied emotionlessly. Even though she looked distraught, she managed to speak in the usual manner.

The others, as they overheard the situation, turned to me for further input. However, Tasuku was hesitant about it. He looked at me for a moment before turning away. Something was… off about him. He was acting out of place… anxious, even. However, my focus at the time was making sure that Arkaid was still able to have a good time. I was in the middle of grabbing one of the menus when I noticed everyone else was looking at me. I instinctively froze as my eyes looked at everyone sitting around the table. "She's worried about what happened on Friday night."

Alvis, intrigued, learned in. "Friday night? Did she see you get too drunk or something?"

"Actually, she drank with me," I stated while shrugging my shoulders. Alvis and Tasuku were rather confused by this, but Gao was the one who reacted in a rather odd manner. It was more along the longs of an exaggerated gasp, soon turning back to Arkaid as she accepted the menu from me. She started reading over it as I continued answering for them. "The problem is that she thinks she acted out of line. Personally, I think she's overreacting, but I don't want to press her about it."

Alvis leaned in. "So, Arkaid, what were you like being drunk?"

Arkaid immediately placed the menu back on the table. It wasn't with anger or any amount ill will; she rotated her wrists downward so that the menu flopped onto the table. The next thing Alvis saw was Arkaid looking at him in a rather cold manner. Again, she didn't look angry, but her overall tone and facial expression voiced gravity to her words. "I'll have to ask you not to ask me about it."

"Oh, um… sorry about that."

"It is alright; it is just not something I wish to discuss about." Arkaid pulled up her menu and started looking at it once again. "It's not like I didn't enjoy the experience, but I personally felt like the alter-ego that came upon me carried an unprofessional attitude. If I had understood that I was using absurdities at the time, then I would have simply refrained from speaking."

"… Did you at least enjoy it."

"… Yes," Arkaid lowered the menu to glance at Alvis one more time. "However, I do not wish to sacrifice your partnership if I accidentally offend you with my words. Instead, I will only partake in consuming alcohol when CJ is around and only him."

Sitri coughed. "That's a bit possessive."

Tasuku smiled a little bit. Jack, curious, looked over at his buddy. It was good seeing Tasuku again, especially like this; I trusted his judgment, especially on something like this. "So you feel safest around him."

Arkaid countered. "I didn't say that. I just don't wish to offend either one of you when my mind goes into the absurdities."

"Let me change my statement," Tasuku corrected himself. "It seems like you trust him enough so that you know, for a fact, that you're able to be more open with him." Arkaid's eyes followed Tasuku for a moment. When he smiled for confirmation, Arkaid quickly looked away. "It's not wrong to be more open, especially with your buddy. I think it's great that you're able to trust in CJ to not feel offended by your… 'Absurdities' no matter how bad they were."

"You're over-exaggerating too now." I couldn't help it. I decided to just blurt it out. "She literally only called me an idiot."

Arkaid coughed before rapidly turning to me. "C-CJ!" Embarrassed, she dug her head into the menu once more. Everyone else around the table started laughing joyfully. Gao was the first to stop though; he couldn't help but just smile as he saw Arkaid act in a much more… playful manner. I didn't notice it at the time, but something about her behavior seemed off, but in a good way.

After our food and drinks had arrived, Tasuku decided to help me out in constructing my deck. Everyone else motioned their orders away so that I was able to place all of my cards, in an organized fashion, across the table. Cards of the same name were placed with each other in piles of four. Any extras were put away, for they weren't necessary at the time. The first thing Tasuku made me do was make sure I had the four copies of Arkaid's card picked out and selected. The fifth copy was going to just be Arkaid herself, especially since she would be in her card form before I would call her out in a buddyfight.

My items were easily able to be organized; the four copies of Fifth Omni Dragon Sword, Emperor Fang were placed into the main deck without a second thought. The odd thing about the Fifth Omni deck is that most monsters couldn't be called to the center, leaving the fighter exposed. Jackknife seemed to enjoy this aspect of the deck, especially when he reflected this to Gao's old playstyle. "He called it the 'Gao Formation,'" Jack began. He pointed his small and green dragon claw at another weapon of choice. "This also helped him out. To make up for the fact that he's alone in the center. I remembered seeing one of Gao's fights with Tasuku."

Tasuku nodded. "That card, Fifth Omni Dragon Fist, Shiny Dragon, is great for its defensive capabilities. Whenever you're going to be dealt 3 or more damage, the damage is reduced by 1, AND you can put a card into your gauge and increase the power of the weapon by 3000 when you're damaged. Not so useful on the opponent's turn, but on your turn it acts as a great means for offense."

Intently, I began to notice a pattern of the cards. "The thing about this deck is self-sacrifice."

Gao nodded. "Yeah. You use spells that take out your own life for the sake of improving your formation and helping your allies."

"Pssh, yeah, allies," I muttered in an annoyed tone. "I met the Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragons; they either have low faith in me or they refuse to see any potential in me at all."

Alvis interjected with a slow response. "Oh yeah!" He leaned forward, eager to start this conversation. "You took another day off to make your visit to Dragon World. How'd that go?"

"About as well as I told it, though Lord Tenbu likes me."

Gao's eyes beamed. "You met Gramps?!" Assuming he meant the Omni Lord, I nodded back to him. "He's a good guy. Don't worry about the others too much; it took some time for us to regain their trust when Drum took over as Omni Lord for a short time. In fact…." Gao slyly looked over to Arkaid. The others turned to her as well as she was rudely interrupted from innocently chewing off a piece of tokoyaki. She gulped the piece down when she noticed most of the people staring. I was simply drinking my lemonade when this was happening, and when I noticed the stares I began to feel a bit defensive. "You were one of the five that left initially."

Arkaid sighed. "Not exactly a moment that I'm proud of."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Not exactly something I can blame you of. One moment your boss was Lord Tenbu, someone you've known for many years. Then, in a moment, Gao's buddy takes charge. It would definitely be surreal."

Sitri snickered. "Knowing you, CJ, you'd probably want Fridrik to be replaced like that, if not faster." He knew he was right when I smirked back.

"Actually, going back to Tenbu and Drum," I pulled up several sets of cards from each of the available piles. There were four variations of Gao's old buddy, Drum Bunker Dragon in the form of an Omni Lord, and then there were a few variations of Tenbu. It was odd looking at one of the cards, especially since one of them was Tenbu in his SD form. "Gao, it must be weird seeing your buddy again like this."

"A little bit," Gao replied, still keeping a positive cheeriness in his voice. "Still, I'm happy that you're going to be able to use the deck. I think it suits you."

"It probably suited you more," I replied in an annoyed groan. "Going back to the Cavalry Dragons, they only seemed to have a problem with Drum, not you. Now I'm having a hard time proving myself to them."

Arkaid looked over to me with a soft smile. "Their words should mean nothing to you," she began. Her sudden statement appeared to freeze everyone within the room. To speak so coldly against her brethren was just so sudden. "Besides, they value brawn too much." She started to smirk. "They don't understand the mind of an intellect. Don't worry about their cruel words. When it comes down to it, you're smarter than the rest of them."

"That's debatable."

"Don't start doing that," Arkaid demanded. My body tensed up, realizing that her tone was much more serious than before. "I don't lie. I was upfront about why I left Drum when I didn't trust him. At the time, he didn't exemplify what it meant to be an Omni Lord. Forgive me for saying this, but he had a history of arrogance. Only when I finally learned of his capabilities of actually having the traits of a true Omni Lord was when I returned. You can ask anyone else in the cavalry. We were honest about our feelings."

"Still, I-"

"I'm not going to let you speak down to yourself like you're some distressed lemming," Arkaid continued. "I apologize for sounding so stern, but you're making me have to explain something that others have seen in you. You aren't a bad person. The only thing you need to do is take my word on that. If you don't even value my word at all, then value Lord Tenbu's."

"… I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Arkaid replied in a much more calm tone. Her smile returned, relieving the tenseness that once existed in the room. "I'm your partner now. If you need me for something, just ask." She took another bite of her tokoyaki, thoroughly enjoying it as she innocently chewed on the bit of meat and breading. Her eyes closed with delight. Upon opening them, she noticed that Gao was smiling rather confidently. "Is something the matter, Gao?"

"Nothing's wrong," Gao chuckled back. "I'm just happy for you two, especially you, Arkaid." Arkaid, at first, was rather confused by the statement. "You've talked more now than the entire time I've known you. I think it says a lot about you and how comfortable you must have gotten being around CJ and his friends."

Arkaid looked away, still keeping a cool face. However, her eyes darted around for a moment, making me think that she was a little embarrassed. "It is only fair to assume that buddies should be able to converse with each other rather simply. In addition to that, our shared responsibility in protecting Lord Tenbu means that we would have to get used to working together."

"That's good to hear," Gao replied. He got up from the table an exhaled with a great amount of satisfaction. He rubbed his stomach, feeling full from the delicious food. "Man, that was great!" The kid excused himself from the table, soon leaving behind a few bits of money to pay for his order. "I'm sorry for leaving like this. I promised Kuguru and Baku that I'd meet up with them for a deck I'm making."

Tasuku got curious. "Are you joining a tournament?"

"Yeah, I really gotta go right now. No time to talk." He looked over to Arkaid and I, soon grinning. "Good luck on your mission today, guys."

Arkaid could only blink back. A sudden pain filled my head, for it was like I was a victim to a sudden whiplash. I wasn't aware of anything like that, and nothing makes me more antsy and worried than being unprepared for something. However, as I looked back on today, I never recalled hearing anything about a mission. Arkaid and I looked to each other, expression the same feeling of confusion. "Mission? What mission?"

"The one today." Gao turned to Tasuku and the others, possibly aiming to see them reaffirm his claims of the mission today. Gao's smile immediately faded. When Arkaid and I looked across the table, all we could see were faces of dismay. I heard Alvis mutter a swear word as he placed his forehead into his right hand. Sitri was completely speechless. Gao noticed Tasuku's eyes look away. Only then did he realize his mistake. "W-wait! He didn't know?"

Tasuku forced a smile. "It's alright, Gao. It wasn't your fault." He looked over to the others. "He was going to find out anyway."

I hunched over, dumbfounded at what I was hearing. A stern expression came across my face as I focused intently on Alvis. He could only look away. "What. Mission?"

Alvis let off a defeated sigh. Reluctantly, he started to speak. "One of the ex-employees came up. The list we got from Gaen because of you had the name Ricky Zeele, a 19-year-old American when he was fired from the Gaen Financial Group. He's about 20 now."

"You found a guy?"

Tasuku sighed. "Yes. He was fired due to having a psychological breakdown while dealing with one of the employed monsters. At first, we simply saw him as just another ex-employee, but after looking through our databases we were able to find his name marked down. We have an address, and he was in our database due to an assault charge and near-theft of someone's buddy monster." He turned to Gao. "I'm surprised you were able to learn this."

Gao began to, nervously, scratch at the back of his head. "I… sorta overheard you and Alvis talking about it when I was coming back from the bathroom."

Alvis turned his focus back to me. "We were able to get a warrant, so we were going to check out the place later today and see if he has any connection to the murders. Right now, my theory is that either he got the dude killed or worked with the victim. Either way, it is a connection that gives us more context on what 'The Will of Kyoya' really is, and if the murderer is after them, we can use these guys to answer the 'Why?'"

I couldn't help it; I started to grow angry at the four of them. "Jack… Sitri… Tasuku, Alvis… Were you just going to keep this a secret from me? Why not just tell me ahead of time?"

"Because you were initially assigned to go," Alvis replied, soon turning his head away. "Fridrik told us not to go with that plan. She was told that you were being tested with the Disaster Force. In this situation, the Future Force is a necessity, and Sitri has access to short teleportation. Two officers and buddies are more than enough. Sure, it'd be nice to have another person with the Future Force, but…."

"But what?" I asked anxiously. "I have access to the Disaster Force. I can use it if anything goes awry."

Tasuku shook his head adamantly. "You're misunderstanding the deal we made," he returned. He looked directly into my eyes. His determination had an intense resolve as he continued to stare down me, a grown man. "We promised that you could have it for protecting others and fighting alongside Arkaid. We never promised that you could use it like I use the Future Force. In fact, I kept telling you that we don't know enough about the Disaster Force."

"You've gotta be kidding me!" I exclaimed. "You're really doing that? And what about Jack? He talked about somehow learning to use the Disaster Force for good!"

Jackknife was able to deliver a swift retort. "That is 'if' the Disaster Force is a reliable one." I couldn't help but stare at the dragon, dumbfounded by his comment. "I recommended that Tasuku give you a chance to still have access to the Disaster Force whenever you needed it. My reasoning is that, one day, we can learn how to use it for good. That's what the weekly tests are for; for understanding what drawbacks are able to be known. I understand that this wasn't addressed to you directly, but Tasuku and I later agreed that, even if you wanted to use it for normal work, you should only be able to use it once a week."

"Once a- that is so damn convenient for you," I complained. "What is waiting one more day going to do? That's such a contrived limitation."

"It's to help keep track of your mind," Jack retorted. "Through a timed and limited usage, we're able to dissect just how much the Dark Core Deck Case can negatively affect you. For example, if one week you use it every day, and one week you just use it for a moment, the results are affected."

"But doesn't that mean that I'm still going to be affected by it anyways?" I asked angrily. "Look, if you see something, then you'll see it, right?"

Tasuku shook his head. "But certain readings on your mind could have different meanings," Tasuku replied. "Certain levels of bad mental activity could also mean that you're stressed from a lot of fieldwork. Overuse of the Disaster Force, if paired with that statistic, would be ignored by those conducting the test since there's a new variable involved; overall stress. That is why you've been assigned to your normal work; you're already working with the Fifth Omni Lord so any additional stress could misrepresent the findings. We need you to be at a set mental state so we can accurately read how the Disaster Force affects you, and limiting it to once a day is a good variable since we have whoever gave you the Deck Case, possibly, using it often."

"But I-"

Arkaid made herself known. She leaped onto the table in her small form and looked at me in the eyes. "CJ, you already know my stance on the issue. The last thing I want is for you to use something as risky as the Disaster Force. I'm agreeing with them on this."

"Arkaid…."

"I refuse to simply let you be in a situation where you have to use it… however." Arkaid turned to face Tasuku and the others. "If you keep any more secrets from us, then don't expect for us to completely trust you."

Tasuku nodded. "I'll keep that in mind."

"I'm the only one keeping him from using that power," Arkaid sternly replied. "However, you must never forget that CJ's friends are working for you. If anything happened to them, it would break his heart. The last thing I want him to think is that he's worthless for not being able to stop you. If you want my help in being the one to support his alibi when it comes to the usage of Disaster Force, you better be honest with us in the future."

* * *

(POV: Third)

Alvis and Tasuku led their buddy monsters to the apartment door. Alvis raised his phone to check the address again, confirming their arrival. After stowing his phone away, Alvis noticed Tasuku surveying the area around the group. They were on the first floor of the apartment complex, which was old, almost like it was fading away. Some of the walls were chipped as old paint covering them began to shatter. Windowpanes were cracked, some of them holding cobwebs with bits of garbage at their bases. Whatever this place was, it certainly was seen as an area to be completely avoided.

Jackknife and Tasuku nodded to each other. Sitri looked up to his buddy, watching the door carefully as Alvis went to knock. Before doing so, Tasuku instructed Sitri to see if he could peek into the windows. The lights were off, giving off the impression that no one was there. Because of their warrant, they were able to get an extra key off the landlord. However, they didn't want to just barge in if this 'Ricky Zeele' was just a normal guy that just happened to get fired.

Sitri shook his head back, informing Tasuku that there was no movement. Alvis finally knocked on the door. "Buddy Police. Open up!" There was no reply. Alvis's voiced seemed to echo into the doorway as the old door shook. "Open up! We have a warrant to search!" Once again, there was no answer. Alvis sighed as he scratched at his short and blonde curly hair. "Okay! We're coming in then!" Alvis shook his head as he started pulling out the key. He turned to Tasuku and Jackknife and sighed. "Watch him be here. Watch him try to ambush us."

Jackknife murmured to himself. "There's something uneasy about this place."

Tasuku nodded, but Alvis still continued on. He inserted the key, opening the old door. It struggled to open as Alvis applied force. He noticed that the old door had protruding pieces of wood that were catching on the floor, scratching it. Sitri winced at the noise. The black panther shuttered as Alvis finally pushed the door through, seeing nothing but a dark and soulless room.

Upon entering, Tasuku pulled out a flashlight. Finding a light switch was their first objective in navigating the place. The sunlight from outside was barely getting into the room. The four intruders started feeling the walls for a light. Fortunately, Jackknife was able to find one near another small hallway. "Finally. This should make things easier." Jackknife pulled the switch up, illuminating the room.

What the group saw immediately made them leap for the wall. The very center of the room was a wide hole, leading to seemingly nowhere. It was definitely not natural, but it also wasn't dug out by human machinery, or a human in general.

Alvis tensed up. "What the actual hell?!"

Sitri shook his head. "No. I don't want to see what made that."

Jackknife, curious, turned to his shaken allies. "You're confident that a monster made this?"

Tasuku frowned. "If they're right, then this person has committed a serious offense. No monster this huge should be allowed in their normal form in such a condensed space. And I don't think I need to mention the hole."

Alvis gulped. "No doubt the landlord is going to be mad at that."

Sitri turned to them. "Wanna call for backup?"

Tasuku nodded. "I don't think we're going to need help. I believe that Jackknife and I could handle this just fine." Tasuku turned to Alvis and Sitri, noticing that they were staring deep into the hole. "However, we don't know who or… what's down there. If we're unprepared, then it could be over for us. I'll call the Buddy Police and get some assistance. They'll be here in a few minutes." Tasuku pulled out a small speaker, pressing the button and making the device give off a neon green color. "Calling other Buddy Police Officers. We have an illegal and large hole within the floor of an apartment complex….. Not sure where it goes, actually; it's completely dark…. Got it…. Okay…. Thank you." Tasuku placed the device away. "There should be three coming our way. Based on the description of the hole, they sounded-" Tasuku stopped talking. He noticed that Alvis and Sitri still staring at the hole. Tasuku couldn't help but worry that his two allies were underprepared to see something like this. "Don't worry, you two. Help is on the way so-"

Alvis, emotionlessly, and as low as a whisper, muttered back. "Don't move."

"What?"

"Don't. Move. Just look."

Tasuku and Jack took another look down the hole. That was when they saw it. From what appeared to be a great distance away, two small dots of light-blue circles remained motionless. Tasuku and Jack tensed up, watching closely as the two dots remained still. They knew, for sure, that they didn't see those things when they first entered the building. Suddenly, they heard an almost inaudible exhale. Sitri, frightened, turned to his buddy. "Y-you heard it too, right?!"

"Don't. Move," Alvis reiterated. "Now… we need to get out of this room. Now."

Tasuku turned to his comrade. "Alvis… what is that?"

"Whatever it is, it's not close to us." That was the last thing anyone wanted to hear. "And there's no doubt in my mind that it sees us."

Another nearly inaudible exhaled was heard from the hole. However, it was louder than before. The noise was far from anything that resembled a human being. Slowly, the group started making their way to the door. However, a sudden creak shook their attention away from the hole. The noise came on their floor. They looked up and saw another human being standing on the other side of the hole. He had short, black hair. His skin was a light brown color. His clothes looked ragged and old, but none of that mattered; when the group looked at the man's waist they saw a Dark Core Deck Case. After also recognizing the light-blue eye color and the defined chin and cheekbones, the group was able to recognize him as Ricky Zeele. He raised his right hand, directing his pointer finger at the officers. "Black Dragon, Fendula. Eat them."

Suddenly, the floor shook. Everyone looked down to see the two blue lights getting closer by the settled. Every second, as the circles grew closer, the shaking increased dramatically.

They had to get out.

Jackknife immediately took to his real form, Star Dragoner Jackknife. He grabbed Tasuku and burst his way out of the house. Just in the nick of time, Sitri took form and teleported Alvis out of the house, using a great deal of his mana in the process. Just as they made it to outside parking lot, a gigantic creature burst its way out of the apartment. The serpentine dragon let out a ghoulish roar as its purple and black scales glimmered from the sun. Cars from nearby streets pulled to a complete stop as worried pedestrians looked forth. The snake-like dragon slithered from the opening, slowly and slyly approaching the officers.

Ricky Zeele emerged from the doorway, holding the side of the fallen wall with his right hand. He grinned as he directed his dragon to amass even more destruction. "To destroy the world… and build it again. Fundula, crush them all! CRUSH THEM! CRUSH THEM!" The man barely seemed human anymore.

The dragon hissed pulling back before unleashing a strong lunge with its teeth bared. The red-scaled crest on its head acted as a ram as the lunge reached its strongest point. Jack managed to leap away, avoiding the attack and allowing Tasuku to prepare himself. He knew it was time. In order to stop this massive creature, as well as to prevent any more destruction, he knew he needed to call upon the Future Force. "Time to unleash… The FUTURE FORCE!" His voice resonated with his Core Deck Case, causing it to glow. It began to take form as a yellow and silver orb. The gem's color began to shift to crimson as Tasuku's hair began to grow. His hair grew past his waist as a powerful and bright aura began to emanate from his body. "Let's get to work, Jack!"

"You got it!" The green dragon's armor began to glow as the knife on his head shifted outward. He let out a violent roar as he leaped forward, striking the creature in the jaw. Because of our world's laws, the knife made contact and struck the creature. It didn't cut through, as expected, but the enemy dragon felt great pain from the attack. Funbula barely had time to roar in pain as Tasuku followed up Jack's attack. From his hands emerged a pair of dual laser blades, striking the creature as Tasuku performed a strong slice. The creature roared, feeling the intense pain as Tasuku and Jackknife went back into position.

Fundula readied its tail, performing a large sweep. Tasuku was barely able to avoid the attack. At the last second, his Core Deck Case stated a command. "Buddy Skill: On." As soon as it was activated, he was able to leap into the air. Green spirals of energy were able to be seen from Tasuku's shows. He began to take flight. Alvis and Sitri were amazed at the unique trait of the buddy skill, but the soon noticed that Jack was unable to evade the attack. The tail slammed right into the dragon, sending him into the street. "Jack!" Tasuku cried out to his buddy. The dragon nearly hit a few cars as his body tossed and turned along the ground.

Jack groaned as he forced himself back to his feet. He stared at the creature as his armor began to glow with an even brighter light. "You will not DEFEAT ME!" Fundula roared back, accepting the challenge. The two charged at each other. Sitri and Alvis watched as Jack flapped his wings and took flight. The opposing dragon slithered even faster as the two continued their charge. Jack let out one final roar before preparing his giant knife. He lowered his head, adjusting his weapon's position as he arched his body for an even faster flight.

Fundula bared its fangs, preparing to end this fight. However, Jack was not going to go down so easily. He powered through, unleashing a furiously powerful lunge at the black dragon. The knife slashed right into the opposing dragon, making the creature vanish instantly. Jack looked around him, soon noticing that the only thing left of the opponent was its card. He looked at the Black Dragon, Fundula card, for it glowed with an unholy hue. Finally, when it vanished, and when Jack finally knew that the enemy dragon was unconscious and within the confines of its own card, the green dragon raised its head, releasing a roar of victory. 

* * *

(POV: First)

The owner of that monster was now in custody. Arkaid and I watched from the other side of the glass as a detective attempted to interrogate the criminal. The detective slumped his shoulders, soon turning away and getting out of the chair. As he began to leave the room, Arkaid and I heard another sound behind us. Alvis and Sitri approached us, wearing somber looks. Alvis sighed, soon looking at me while feeling rather guilty. "Look, I'm sorry for how we put it before," Alvis began before letting off a long sigh. "To be honest, Tasuku and Jack did the fighting work. In the end, we were just there to help record the report."

I turned back to the criminal. "Which Arkaid and I read," I replied in a low tone. "So, you got him? Exactly how big was the kid's dragon?"

Sitri shuttered. "Don't mention that horrifying creature."

Alvis answered for him. "It was at least twenty feet long, possibly even bigger than that."

Astounded, I couldn't help but hold my right hand to my forehead. "Jesus."

Arkaid looked back to the criminal with uneasy eyes. She was having a difficult time getting a read on him. "That person managed to have a really dangerous buddy monster." She turned her attention back to the ground, seemingly ready to fill in more details. "That monster was, no doubt, an illegal one."

Tasuku's voice came from the other side of the room. "Yeah, and a violent one too." We all turned out attention, happy to see Jack next to him in his SD form too. Jack took a violent hit from Fundula's attack so I was happy to see that he was okay. "Normally, we don't agree upon fighters having buddies with that kind of massive size or destructive capabilities, especially when they are from Darkness Dragon World."

Jack intervened. "And that's not all. At first, we only assumed the deck case Zeele had was his only one. After sending a few officers and monsters down there, the group managed to find a stash of Dark Core Deck Cases. And, according to them, guess what the boxes read?"

I shook my head. "The Will of Kyoya."

Jack nodded back. "We are fortunate that the criminal didn't make an item card real. I guess his cowardice managed to save him from being involved in our scrap."

Alvis wasn't so sure about the cowardice portion. He found himself folding his arms, looking at Jack with doubt. "No, no… There's no way. He showed no hesitation in sending his monster after us. If he was afraid, he would've jumped onto his dragon and attempted an escape."

Arkaid found herself in agreement. "That's true. Maybe this individual had a reason for not using his deck case to make his item and spell cards real."

Tasuku found himself grimacing. "The way he commanded his buddy monster…."

"That got me thinking," Arkaid replied. "Zeele said he wanted his creature to destroy, and he repeated those statements. A part of me doesn't want to believe this to be true, but what if he only had basic control of his monster?"

"Basic control?"

"Darkness Dragon World has monsters that have a strong reliance on instincts and violence," Arkaid began. "It wouldn't be too insane to believe that the being Zeele had under his control was only 'somewhat' controlled."

"Are you meaning to tell me that he was afraid of his own monster?"

I found myself in agreement with Arkaid. She was getting somewhere. "If I had a monster as big as what you guys told me, I doubt I'd want to get involved in the scrap. I'd probably get in the way, or worse; it would accidentally attack me due to its insane size."

The detective approached us, looking wearily at Tasuku and Jack. "I apologize, but I'm unable to get a word out of him. He only wants to talk to you."

Tasuku nodded back. "Understood. I'll take care of it."

With only Jackknife, Tasuku entered the interrogation room. Ricky Zeele was handcuffed to the table in the center of the room. The criminal occasionally shivered as the skin from his arms made contact with the cold steel. Upon hearing Tasuku's presence, the criminal soon looked up, smiling at him. "Finally… the Buddy Police prodigy. I was wondering when you were going to question me. That detective was getting incredibly boring."

My friends and I watched from across the sheet of glass dividing the rooms. Their voices were heard through a speaker which was being transferred from a microphone somewhere in the room. Tasuku was getting visibly troubled by Zeele's response. "Stop wasting my time. I want you to tell me why you were in possession of Dark Core Deck Cases and an illegal buddy monster. Also, you have to deal with an apartment you destroyed."

"You're funny, Tasuku," the criminal replied with a low chuckle. "You're working for these cruddy adults. It is funny how they rely on you so much. The adult officer with you didn't even lift a finger to help you, even after your precious buddy monster was struck."

"Don't try and turn me against my comrades!" Tasuku exclaimed proudly. "Alvis's buddy isn't able to work in such a condition. Since their magic fluctuates between powerful and weak, we needed a different tactic for the sake of preventing any unnecessary damage. If anything, them not joining the fight is my responsibility."

"Cute."

"You really have no clue how much trouble you're in, do you?"

"Doesn't matter how much I'm in now," the criminal replied. He turned to Tasuku before lowering his head. He smiled, showing his teeth as murderous eyes locked onto the buddy officer. Jack, instinctively, motioned himself in front of Tasuku. Zeele could only laugh. "When everything is said and done, this world will be ours."

Jack stepped forward. He became very protective after the threat the criminal just made. He could hardly contain the anger rampaging within him. "Who is your leader? What's your goal?"

"Our leader? Can't tell you that."

"Did you kill those three victims?"

"You mean those fuckers?" The criminal laughed back. "Those guys were ours, but they were complete idiots. I'm actually happy that someone took them out; I was actually starting to get sick of them."

"You mongrel."

"I'll admit, knowing that there's some vigilante out there is a bit frightening, but it will be okay," Zeele replied with a sly grin. "I doubt you even care about finding the murderer anymore. Those three people were the lowest of the low. There's no way I would've allowed them in the new world."

Tasuku entered the conversation with a stern look on his face. "Unless we can say, for absolute certain, that the murders were targeted to them, people remain afraid. And it doesn't matter who was killed; one person decided to take the law into their own hands and wrongfully killed three people."

"So you're defending a rapist, a sex offender, and a potential murderer?"

"I'm not defending them," Tasuku reiterated. "People like that need to be punished the right way, not through some self-centered belief in what's right or wrong."

"You only believe in that system because you're a puppet for the adults," Zeele widened his grin. His teeth were bare as his eyes widened with inner delight. He heaved with laughter as his eyes stared into Tasuku's soul. Tasuku and Jack took a few steps away, watching the beast before them as it writhed and coiled in the chair. "Doesn't matter now; we will follow Kyoya's will and eradicate everything, creating a new one."

"Y-You're insane."

"The best way to make new buildings is to wreck em' all down," Zeele snickered. "This world is no different."

Tasuku and Jack left the room. We had seen enough. When they joined us a silence fell among all of us. We didn't know how to approach this at all. This guy was out of his mind, insane. There was no sense of logic within his head at all. That all changed when I turned to Arkaid. She was tense. Her eyes looked up to us with urgency. "If what this guy's saying is true, then it goes in line with Kyoya Gaen's old will."

Tasuku winced. "Old will?"

I nodded. "Yes. Kyoya Gaen brought up the 'rumored incident' during the Gaen Cup. Tasuku, were you involved with him at a point in any way? He mentioned you and Gao." Tasuku turned his head away, silent. "T-Tasuku?"

"I… I worked with him, for a time." He grimaced with utmost regret as he turned to his buddy Jackknife. "I made a horrible mistake; a mistake that I will never truly forget. To answer your question, CJ… I was involved with him, and I know about the 'rumored incident.'"

Alvis interjected. "Wait, so you're saying there was another crime that Gaen committed?"

"Was," Tasuku corrected. "Gao and I stopped him, along with an ally named Rouga. Since nothing came of it, the event was able to be disregarded, since no crime was officially performed. However, I remember how it went down… all of it."

Arkaid spoke up. "So you remember Gaen's old will."

"… to destroy the world, and rebuild it…." Tasuku muttered those worlds, soon gasping in shock. His eyes were trembling, struggling to remain focused.

"Unfortunately, I was right to worry." Arkaid looked over to me with sorrowful eyes. "CJ, our talk Friday night… This is why they've gone this far. Gaen's ex-employees aren't out for revenge; they truly believed in him, and now they're becoming the plan B for Kyoya Gaen's old will!" For that moment, the creator of noise was erased from existence. No one knew what to say or think. We weren't dealing with a revenge plot anymore. Instead, we understood that we were dealing with a group of individuals spreading an ideology that the creator of it no longer believes in. However, that will not stop people who believe in that ideology from massing together, expanding the reach. Even though Kyoya Gaen is not behind all this, his old will is coming back for him.

Alvis finally spoke up before looking to the rest of us. "We need to inform Abigail. Updating her is necessary before she enters that tournament."

I turned to him, surprised. "What do you mean?"

"Abigail is joining a tournament to get close to the buddyfighters participating. Two of Kyoya's ex-employees are entering as two members of a team in the buddyfight tournament, and I don't know much about the third guy who's with 'em" Alvis answered. "They're calling themselves Team Redemption. Now, we originally sent Abigail in there to reserve a team spot for us, but now I think we're going to need more if these two guys could really be as dangerous as Zeele."

Tasuku muttered as he turned to me. "CJ… there's one more thing that I need to tell you…. I wanted to tell you this during lunch but… I wasn't sure how you would take it."

"Might as well tell me now," I hastily replied. "We're all together again."

"It's about the person who gave you the Dark Core Deck Case," Tasuku began. "At first, I thought it was odd for him to have them, but then… some recent pieces of information came to light."

"What kind?"

"For starters, I used the name you gave me; Liam Kieron. You were telling the truth; he is from Ireland. However…." Tasuku's voice started to trail off. I stared back at him, tensed up as his words implied something unknown to me. "I had some Buddy Police officers in the area contact his family members. Since Liam Kieron was the only available lead you could give me, I thought it would be fine to just get it out of the way; it kept picking at my mind until I finally went through with it."

"… What are you going with this?" I asked impatiently.

"CJ, your friend isn't in Ireland." My mind nearly shut down. I couldn't take that as fact. I stepped away, feeling my body lose its basic senses and functions. "I called his mother. He went to Japan with his buddy monster. CJ…." Tasuku trailed off again. "… His buddy monster is Demios Sword Dragon, the very one you saw."

"Y-you've…." I fell to my knees. "You've gotta be… shitting me."

"But that's not what's making this difficult for me, CJ," Tasuku forced out. "I'm sorry, Alvis. I wanted to tell you, but I didn't want you to freak CJ out like this, but…"

Tasuku took in a deep breath. Arkaid softly grabbed my hand, attempting to comfort me as many realizations kept hitting me senseless. However, once Tasuku finished speaking, I just couldn't take it anymore.

"Liam Kieron… is the third member of Team Redemption."


	9. 9 - The New Me!

**September 15** **th** **, 2030**

Work ended early for me today. I worked non-stop throughout the day in order to take my mind off the truth. The possible reasons for Liam to be working with those two ex-employees…. I couldn't help but lose all hope when certain thoughts ran through my head. If it turned out that all three of them are working for The Will of Kyoya then I just wouldn't know what to do with myself. It's for that reason that I found myself unable to talk to him at all on Skype. I used to talk to my Skype friends back in the United States rather often, but recently it's been hard. Now I had even less reason to talk to Liam, and that worried me greatly. I just couldn't think of how to talk to him. And the worst part of it all was that I wasn't assigned for the job.

My boss, Ms. Fridrik, assigned Alvis and Abigail to become members on the same team; in addition to that, she also had it so she would be a part of this as well. Since all three of them only came here recently to Japan, they were perfect candidates for working undercover. What also helped them in this matter was that this tournament was also supported by Aibo Academy and the Gaen Cup. It made them figure that Team Redemption entered because they wanted to get closer to a certain one of their sponsors. After telling me about the tournament, they informed me that I was not to be included in their group. At first, I assumed that they didn't want me in due to how I was involved with the Disaster Force due to my Dark Core Deck Case, but it turned out that they had a lack of faith in my ability to play the game.

They wanted to ensure their place in the tournament; they didn't want to have a chance of getting defeated early on. Although I was angry at them for doing this, I understood why they did this; I didn't have a deck created at the time and, even now, it's been a while since I truly played the game in which I put a lot of thought in it. It was because of those reasons that Arkaid and I started to put together the rest of the cards in the deck.

So there I was, sitting in my room while Arkaid sat next to me on the bed. She was in her regular form, helping me organize the cards quicker since her SD form had her have stubbier limbs. I had my cards arranged into piles once again, this time making sure that I had my weapons from before already selected for my deck. I had a general idea about what monsters I wanted to put in, so Arkaid told me that another thing I should consider is putting in the spells, especially since a lot of the Fifth Omni deck's means of generating resources is through the spells.

The image of Arkaid on another card grabbed my attention. I grabbed it, holding it in front of me as I read the name and effect. "Dragowisdom, Knowledge of the Fifth Omni. I can only cast this card if I have a "Fifth Omni" card on my field. I have to pay a life to cast it, and-"

Arkaid hastily spoke up, instructing me on the wording. "You 'take 1 damage," Arkaid corrected. "You don't pay 1 life."

"Is there a difference?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, and it is a large one," Arkaid replied. "Fifth Omni units activate abilities whenever you take a point of damage. The wording is specific. If you pay 1 life, you don't activate their abilities. However, if the points of life-loss directed to you are marked as damage, you're able to activate your monster's abilities more often."

"Huh, I never really looked into the specifics of card wording."

"It's rather important. Also, I don't recommend using that card."

"But, according to the rest of it, it's pretty good. I can put a card from the top of my deck into the gauge and draw a card. Plus, it has you on the image of it."

"Me being on the card shouldn't be a reason to use it," Arkaid quickly replied. "Especially when there are better options. I don't want to drag anyone down anyways, especially when I know there are better options, like Dragobright, Fifth Omni Light." Arkaid motioned a card over to me. "You don't need a monster on the field to play it, the life-loss cost is the same, and you're able to get the same level of advantage; you get a card into your gauge but, this time, you bring a monster with 'Fifth Omni' in its name back into your hand. It's great for getting important monsters back to you."

"Understandable, but I think you're misunderstanding one more thing," I replied back. "Getting a monster back from the drop zone is different than drawing a card. It is a plus 1 to the hand, but having the potential to draw into a key spell has extreme value, especially when you can draw a shield, any monster, or weapon if you need them."

"That's placing something on chance, unfortunately," Arkaid replied. "Dragowisdom could make you draw into another copy of itself, but you cannot activate the second one in the same turn. Also, having the limitation of having a monster on the field could hurt you."

"That is true, but the limitation on monsters could hurt you as well. Having the ability to also get another good spell or item is fairly useful. However, I do acknowledge that Dragowisdom does add a level of inconsistency."

Arkaid nodded back to me. "I agree with your points, but I believe that the level of inconsistency is enough to include Dragobright over Dragowisdom."

"One more thing, before we add four copies of Dragobright to the deck." I looked over and grasped a card that carried a similar appearance to Arkaid. The light-blue humanoid dragon had small, blonde hair. It was wielding an item called a 'sand cane,' a smaller variation of Arkaid's 'sand staff.' "Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon Disciple, Hagun of Sand Cane," I stated, rather out of breath due to the length of that name. "I didn't know you had a disciple."

She giggled regally. "Well, Hagun was a special student of mine. He does work with the Fifth Omni, but now he is under the guidance of my previous educator. I do think Hagun would be a good addition to the deck; when you take damage, once per turn, you can gain a gauge and a life. It is similar to what I can do but I can move to protect you while he isn't the type to do so unless it's someone specific."

"And you?" I asked back. "You'd protect anyone, even a random?"

"Certainly," Arkaid replied back. "I fight to evil to protect the goodness in all worlds. Everyone, technically, is under my responsibility."

"Arkaid… does that ever get to you?" I was feeling concerned. She was placing a huge burden on her shoulders by stating this. To aim to protect everyone is such an impossible dream. However, when I asked her this, she simply returned a soft smile back to me.

"As long as I am of use to someone, I don't mind."

That last statement got to me as we continued to create the deck. I was able to learn a lot from Arkaid. She seems extremely capable of holding herself together. I saw her in such a selfless light that I couldn't even seem to compare myself to her. She was something radiant within the Fifth Omni Cavalry, and a part of me hated myself for having a selfish desire to stay with her. However, a part of me remembered that Tenbu told me that everyone working with him had something of the sort. Still, when I kept reminding myself of what Arkaid told me, I just couldn't see it in her.

We were almost done when I heard someone knocking on the door. I was about to reach for it when Arkaid got up and went for the door. She was rather swift in getting it, walking briskly before asking who was at the door. A familiar voice prompted her to open it. By the time I got to her I saw Tasuku Ryuenji with Jack in his SD form at the door entrance. They seemed happy to know that we were here. "I was on break when I heard that you two finished work early. Do you want to take a walk?"

Arkaid turned to me, giving me the authority to answer. I shrugged my shoulders, figuring that the deck we were making was almost done anyways. "Sure. Do you have any place in particular?"

"Actually, I was wondering if we could walk to the park near Aibo." Tasuku looked over my shoulder, noticing my bedroom door opened. When I looked back I noticed that my cards were rather visible even at this distance. When I turned over to Tasuku and Jack again I noticed that he was smiling. "Also, I wanted to give you this." Tasuku reached into his pants pocket, pulling out a familiar device. It was rectangular in shape, resembling the Dark Core Deck Case I had. However, it was a standard blue and gray, and the gem in the middle retained a calming sky-blue color. "I figured now was a good time to give you a real Core Deck Case. I wanted to see if we could finish your deck and test it out."

The park Tasuku and Jack led us too was rather simplistic and abstract at the same time. Large circles and squares connected to each other forming oddly-shaped tubes connecting to slides and swings. Although they had the normal necessities for parks, the abstract shapes making up the majority of the play equipment was rather out of this world for the average American. Red, blue, and yellow benches lined the sides of the park while a rubbery material made up the floor of it. On the side of it appeared to be two miniature buddyfight arenas, somewhat cramped for the sake of space. You were able to theoretically disperse the holographic representations of your monsters on them, but it was not to the grand scale of the arena that Aibo Academy had. There was no large battling circle in the middle; instead, that was removed for the sake of space. Also, each circle was marked with white lining, probably from chalk, instead of those rather decorative pillars.

When we finally arrived, all four of us noticed Gao Mikado. He stuck out from the crowd due to his hairstyle and expressive clothing. He was waving to a few people who were about a block away; the individuals were next to each other as they walked on. The few things I could make out from their appearance was that there was a brown-haired boy with a light-blue work suit, and a purple-haired girl who appeared to have hoops in her hair, and a blonde haired boy with a blue jacket and longer-than-average white shorts. He seemed to be angry at something the other two made. From what I could make out, he was yelling about something kitten shirt related. I couldn't tell, for Gao must've clearly overheard them and started laughing, droning out the original noise.

Tasuku, with a welcoming smile, approached Gao with Jack by his side. "Gao, I'm glad you were able to make it."

Gao gasped before turning to face his friend. He expressed a passionate smile back to him once he saw that Arkaid and I were with him. "And you got him to come. Awesome! Now we can start planning this out."

Arkaid and I, in confusion, looked at each other. "Planning?"

Tasuku nodded as he looked back at us. "Gao and I were wondering if you could join our team for the tournament."

I could only stare for a moment before thinking about picking my ears to refresh my hearing. However, I didn't want to do something rather disgusting in public. As an adult, I had to keep myself rather mature in appearance. That didn't stop me from being near-speechless at such a revelation. "W-wait… hold on a moment. I thought I wasn't supposed to be in that tournament? The others are already in it."

"That is true, but after some talk with the Buddy Police we all agreed that we should have a second team available. That way, if one goes down, then we'll manage from there. Also, this is a good way to get some field experience for you without using the Disaster Force."

"… Oh, right…."

Tasuku showed immediate concern. "I wanted to apologize to you about keeping you out of the know."

"It's fine, really. I get it."

"I had a reason for not letting you go on the mission, but I had no right to keep it from you. That's why both Gao and I want you to join us. Some of our other friends are busy with other responsibilities, and some left Tokyo to find stronger buddyfighters to fight against."

Gao stepped forward, holding a fist to his chest. He wasn't being aggressive; in his own way, he was expressing how passionate the two of them were about the situation. "When Tasuku told me about it, I thought about you and Arkaid. We only have till Wednesday at 3 o'clock to have a team ready. We have just about two days to do it, so we were hoping you could join us!"

I thought to myself for a moment, finding something fairly odd. "Tasuku… why is Gao Mikado joining us? Is he a member of the Buddy Police?"

Tasuku shook his head. "Don't worry about that. He worked as a Buddy Police Youth officer due to his exceptional skills and, well… for being Gao. If you really are concerned, don't worry about it; Gao promised that he'll leave the official work to us… reluctantly."

Gao laughed nervously. "Yeah… but I got it. No worries. I won't get myself into trouble."

A part of me enjoyed the fact that Tasuku and Gao wanted me to join them. It was then that a sudden thought rushed through my mind, destroying the excitement I was feeling. Jack faltered as he, anxiously, looked over at Tasuku. The three of them and Arkaid watched how I seemed reluctant to just take it. "I'm sorry, guys. I… I actually feel kind of bad about this. I want to work in the field, but… I don't want to bring you guys down. I don't really feel like I deserve to be on your team."

"That's why we're here. I wanted to test you, CJ." Before I could even react, Tasuku pulled out a Core Deck Case from his pocket. It was filled with a deck of buddyfight cards. He looked to me with a determined look as Arkaid returned with a confident smile. She knew something was coming, and she was getting ready for it. "I haven't seen you fight, so I want to know if you should actually be on our team. I want you to join us so that we can make up our mistakes, but just like you, I can't have a clear conscience if I just give it to you."

From my pocket, I pulled out the Core Deck Case Tasuku gave me. I looked at it, seeing the deck Arkaid and I created together within the protective casing of the deck case. It was then that I felt a feeling that I haven't felt in quite a long time; passion for the game itself. Before, I thought I lost it, for the previous buddies I had left me. Now, however, Arkaid was determined to stick with me. Although it was going to be weird for me to team up with children, they definitely showed signs that they were much more experienced than most veterans of the game. "I'm glad. A part of me hates taking handouts."

Tasuku and Jackknife stood across from me. Arkaid and I took our position as well. The four of us were now within our respective areas in the buddyfighting arena. Children, teens, and adults began to join Gao as they saw Tasuku beginning a battle against a new face. Other buddy monsters, who were probably buddies to the onlookers, started to eagerly watch from the sidelines. I could see impatient monsters in their SD forms shoving at each other with their feathered wings, furred legs and scaled heads.

Arkaid and I nodded to each other. We were both feeling confident about the deck we created. Tasuku signaled to us to get our attention. "It's a common thing for your deck to have a name and a chant. I'm sure you remember Alvis and Tetsuya doing that, right?"

"Yeah, I do," I replied back. "Though I never understood the point in it for me. I didn't take the time to think of either one, really."

Tasuko shrugged his shoulders back to me in a manner that showed reassurance. He looked at me in the same welcoming way he seems to usually be. "That's alright, though I recommend thinking of a name later. Just think about what your deck means to you, and what you think of and what it means to use the deck you're playing, and what the bond between you and your buddy means."

"… I think I understand."

"Good, then let's start!" 

* * *

(POV: Third)

The two of them heard a commotion. What was supposed to be a short walk to calm Liam's mind, with Demios going too to help him, was slowly turning into something that only reminded Liam why he was so anxious in the first place. He's been slowly realizing that someone was looking extraordinarily familiar to him. He was having a difficult time understand why at the time. However, as the two of them walked near Aibo Academy's park, they turned to see many monsters, children, and adults watching two people from afar.

Demios was in his SD form. He was much shorter and he carried stubbier limbs. His eyes seemed to grow much larger to make himself appear much more innocent and harmless to the people around him. It allowed less people to recognize him as Demios, the leader of the Purgatory Knights. He turned to his buddy, only to see that Liam was growing even more anxious. His eyes were locked onto the person he remembered assisting about a week ago. "Of all the people…." Liam muttered to himself.

His buddy impatiently spread his wings. "Liam, now is the best time to determine it."

"But why would he be the CJ I know?" Liam asked Demios. The dragon was soon stuck in thought as Liam tried to get a better look. He squinted his eyes as he noticed the man and Arkaid preparing themselves. Soon, Liam couldn't take it anymore. "Could I not have another chance at this?"

"If he is your friend, and if what you're saying is true, then there is a chance he's only in Japan for a short time," Demios reasoned. "If you want to make sure you know, for a fact, that it's him, then now is the time to act."

Liam agreed. The two of them rushed over to the crowd. They stayed to the back, for they both still wanted to see the match unfold. Demios, due to his SD form's height, leaped onto Liam's back to get a better view. Liam was able to get a closer look at the man. He certainly did look familiar to him. "I don't get it… why wouldn't he recognize me?"

Demios reasoned back at him. "The same reason you're unsure. Has it occurred to you that he might be questioning why the Liam he knows is here?"

"Fair play," Liam returned. He looked on, hearing the two buddyfighters chatter to one another.

On the other side of the arena was a blue-haired kid. Demios recognized him immietely. Liam often heard Demios talking about the fighter, so he was also able to tell it was Tasuku in an instant. Tasuku signaled to the other fighter, possibly to get his attention. "It's a common thing for your deck to have a name and a chant. I'm sure you remember Alvis and Tetsuya doing that, right?"

"Yeah, I do," Chase replied back. "Though I never understood the point in it for me. I didn't take the time to think of either one, really."

Tasuko shrugged his shoulders back to the man in a manner that showed reassurance. He looked at him in a welcoming way. "That's alright, though I recommend thinking of a name later. Just think about what your deck means to you, and what you think of and what it means to use the deck you're playing, and what the bond between you and your buddy means."

"… I think I understand."

"Good, then let's start!"

Tasuku's Core Deck Case took form, morphing its appearance to take the shape of a wide disk. Gold points protruded from four different ends of the device. Liam watched closely as Tasuku's buddy took to his real form. The green dragon enveloped itself in a bright light, growing in size before taking form as Star Dragoner, Jackknife. The appearance of his rival made Demios feel rather uneasy. It was difficult seeing the dragon again, especially after what happened last time.

The fighter placed his hand over his deck, preparing his chant. _"Shine Forth! Future dragons clad in stars! Fight alongside me as one! Luminize, Cross Dragoner!"_ As he spoke, holographic representations left the device. Two cards first came from the device, going to the side before placing themselves vertically on Tasuku's left. His Core Deck Case soon released six holographic representations of cards from his luminized deck. "Are you familiar with luminize?"

"Yeah, no worries," Chase replied. "Luminizing your deck is the process of the Core Deck Case making a holographical, magical whatever representation of it. Whatever is the accepted theory at this point.

Tasuku appeared to take the small rant lightheartedly as he laughed. "So, are you ready?"

"Actually, I think I have a chant in mind," Chase replied. "You told me to keep my deck in mind, as well as Arkaid. However, I also want to keep my friend in mind. You see, he and I used to play a little bit before work was getting in the way, and he and I often spent time back and forth creating decks and deck names for them."

"Really? It sounds like you two were really close," Tasuku reasoned.

"We are. He and I actually had a common theme with our decks; he would choose darkness-themed decks while I chose light themes."

"Why did you guys go with that?" Tasuku asked. However, Liam already knew the reason. Demios noticed his buddy short of breath as small tears started to fall from his eyes.

"It's because he thought we had a Ying-Yang thing; he was the dark side while I was his light. In a way, as he once put it, I was his holy light while he was hell's darkness."

Tasuku reeled back a little bit. "Sounds like you two had an… interesting thought process."

Chase found himself chuckling. "Liam was our edgelord. I want a piece of that Ying-Yang relationship in my deck too, and holy light is often to protect… and since I'm buddies with Arkaid, and she and I are working together with the Fifth Omni Cavalry… I think I understand what I want to see in my deck.

Tasuku smiled. "Then show it. I'm sure it will be great."

Demios saw Liam crying quietly. His shoulders twitched as he couldn't help but find himself heaving. He knew who that man was. He knew it was CJ. 

* * *

(POV: First)

Arkaid and I are protecting the Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, one of the deities protecting the many words. My deck involves me taking damage for my allies so that we are able to fight. I risk my life for them, even though most of the Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragons don't respect me. It doesn't matter at this point, though. It didn't matter to me. The only thing that truly mattered to me was that Arkaid was someone to still be by my side no matter what. My mind registered everything, including what Liam saw in me… a holy light, a protector.

My core deck case began to take on a different form. It was no longer the walking stick I once remembered. To me, that stick was a representation of how dependent I was, and how dependent I was seen as when I felt so empty without my previous buddy monsters. However, now that I knew Arkaid was by my side, a new desire reflected the device's shape. It took the form of a red shield, lined on the edges in gold and green. In the center was the blue silhouette of Arkaid's staff. It was large enough to make up most of the shield, acting as my shield's emblem. When it first appeared in front of me I was almost stunned, releasing my grip on it. The magical aspect of the Core Deck Case revealed itself as it floated in front of me. I was able to see the Core Deck Case's gem resting in the middle of it. At first, I found myself too stunned to keep a coherent thought, especially since my heart reflected an aspect of Arkaid. However, once she looked to me with a flattered smile, I found myself appreciating the new device and what it revealed; the new me. At that point, the words effortlessly came to me. With a simple motion of my hand across the gem, two cards went to my gauge and six came to my hand. I looked to Tasuku with determined eyes.

 _"To risk my life to serve a greater power! That is the role of the Fifth Omni Cavalry! To ARMS!_ _Dragonic Omni Sacrament!"_

Jack and Tasuku looked to each other, nodding in approval. Tasuku eagerly placed his head over the gem of his device, materializing a card. "I'll take the lead. Charge and draw!" Tasuku took a card from his hand and placed it into his gauge. In doing so, he was able to draw another card. "I pay a gauge to buddy call to the right position, Star Dragoner, Jackknife!" Jack got into position. With a great leap, he jumped away from Tasuku's position and landed in the right circle. He was a size 2 monster with 5000 power, 3 critical, and 5000 defense. The buddy call brought Tasuku's life up to 11. "I activate his ability; I'm able to check the top three cards of my deck. Then I can choose one to put into the soul and discard the others. And the card I choose is Dragonarms, Elgar Cannon!"

In doing so, Jackknife materialized two blue blasters at his side. He was powered up by the action. He continued for Tasuku. "Now that Elgar Cannon is in my soul, I gain 2000 power and one critical! I also have soulguard!"

Arkaid was taken aback. "He'll be dealing you 4 damage in his first attack unless we do something."

I wasn't too worried about that. Even though Arkaid winced momentarily, she was able to stay calm about this sudden revelation. What got me worried was Jackknife's soulguard; because he was able to get a card from his hand into his soul, he was able to make it so he stays on the field after being destroyed with the only cost being that he discards a card from the monster's soul. The last thing I wanted to do was keep that thing on the field.

Tasuku pressed on. "Get 'em, Jack! Attack the fighter!" Jackknife rocketed off his right circle. He propelled himself towards me, slamming me with his massive body. I took four points of damage from his attack, bringing me down to 6 life instantly. I recoiled back, still feeling a bit of the power from the attack. Even though the buddyfight limited the harm I take from real monster attacks, the blunt force of their attacks are still much more than those of the regular ones from the holograms. I was on my back, soon slowly getting myself back on my feet.

Arkaid offered me a hand. Politely, I accepted it as she helped me back to my feet. "Looks like this isn't going to be a simple initiation," Arkaid returned.

"As long as I can take Jack down, we should be good." I drew a luminized card from my deck. "Charge, and draw." I took a card useless in this situation and placed it into my gauge, bringing me to 3. Because of that, I was able to draw a new card. "It's time to call the Fifth Omni Lord himself. I call Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Tenbu "SD" to the right position." From my hand came a holographic representation of the Omni Lord himself. However, he was in his smaller form, making him appear relatively small in comparison to his real form. He was a size 1 monster with 3000 power, 1 critical, and 2000 defense. A part of me wished he was really here to watch my progress, but I knew he had to be protected in Dragon World. "I activate his ability. Normally, when he enters the field, I can destroy a size 1 or less monster on your field. However, he can also remove a soul from your monster."

Tasuku grinned. "Interesting. So I'm assuming you're going for a more field control deck?"

"Somewhat," I replied. "Most of my monsters are low in power. To make up for it, I'm using monsters like him to pop monsters from the field, and variations of a size two monster you should remember!" From my hand, I motioned a card to the left circle. "I call Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Drum!" Gao appeared to gasp loudly, soon finding himself cheering as he saw a representation of his older buddy monster. From the card emerged a size 2 creature with 6000 power, 2 critical, and 5000 defense. The orange dragon wore a helmet with incredibly large horns that were brown and donned a ceremonial design of yellow lining. Behind him were two strands of cloth, acting as a cape that fluttered with his long, blonde hair. He stared with determination at the opponent as he wielded a drill-based weapon resembling a longsword. The base of the weapon was glowing with a proud golden color. "I had to pay a gauge to play him, but I get to put the top card of my deck into his soul. He also has soulguard."

I noticed Tasuku smiling, almost eagerly as Jack and him saw Drum once again. "In a way, old friends are meeting up again for the rematch of a lifetime… Don't hold back, CJ!"

"I won't, now I pay 1 gauge and take 1 point of damage to equip Fifth Omni Dragon Sword, Emperor Fang." A familiar, golden sword materialized into my hands. The item card had 3000 power and 3 critical. I put my deck case shield beside me. Now was the time to attack. "I don't mind being on 5 life because the damage I took is going to affect you. Whenever I take a damage with Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Drum on the field, if my life is 6 or less, he can destroy a monster on your field."

Jack lowered his head. He knew that he was going to leave the field. However, he grinned slightly. "I didn't expect this from you, CJ. I apologize for underestimating you."

Drum raised his sword, starting his charge on Jackknife. "It wasn't just me. It was Arkaid and I as we worked on the deck together. This is the result of our progress." Drum slashed his sword through Jackknife, causing him to vanish. His card went into the Core Deck Case, as expected of any card that was destroyed on the field. However, Tasuku knew that it was going to be a large series of attack. He prepared himself as I leaped forward, preparing my sword. I slashed through him, bringing his life from 11 to 8. Next up was Tenbu "SD" who slapped him with his tail, bringing Tasuku's life down to 7. "Now, Drum, deal the next blow!"

Tasuku was ready. He moved a card from his hand as it materialized into a barrier. "I cast! Proto Barrier!" The activation nullified the attack, causing my monster to return to his original position. "With this, not only do I nullify the attack, but I take the card from the top of my deck to my gauge."

"Damn," I muttered to myself. "I could only get 4 points off him."

Arkaid shook her head. "Don't worry about it. We left a bigger dent than you think. We made him use up a defensive spell, and Jackknife isn't on the field. And now that you have your sword equipped, there's nothing to fear when using 'that' card." She glanced at a specific card in my hand. She was right; we were ready.

It was Tasuku's turn. He drew a card, charged his gauge, and drew another card. "I need to get Drum off the field. I know exactly what to do. I call, to the left position, Sphere Cemetery, Star Remnant." A size 0 monster, with a power and defense of 3000 and a critical of 1, arrived on the field. His body seemed disjointed, a dragon held together only by plasma and power. "His ability is that the call cost for Neodragons, like Jackknife, is reduced by 1 gauge. This will allow me to call Jackknife Dragon to the right for free!" Jack appeared once again. He materialized from Tasuku's card, emerging from the field while letting out a mighty roar. Seeing the creature return left me uneasy; It took two abilities to get rid of him and now he's back. "I activate his ability once again, checking the top 3 cards, sending one to the soul, and discarding the others."

Jackknife spoke up as a different set of equipment emerged on his body. It was silver, and he was given something that resembled some sort of metallic fin. "Jackarms J Igniter. This gives me plus 1 critical!"

"Now, I pay 1 gauge and 1 life to play Star Magnum, Dragnapulse." As Tasuku's life went down to 6, a large plasma-based rifle appeared from his right hand. It had 5000 power and a critical of 2. "I attack Drum with Dragnapulse." Tasuku aimed his gun, soon firing at Drum. The shot went right through him, causing him to disappear. However, he materialized once again due to soulguard. The card in his soul was brought to the drop zone. Tasuku commanded Jack to attack next, allowing the green dragon to unleash an attack. He knew that Drum had to be taken out, for dealing any damage to me would cause them to possibly lose another monster. Jack slashed through Drum, causing the dragon to vanish. "Cemetery, attack Tenbu 'SD'!" Cemetery unleashed a ray of light through his mouth. The ray of light went straight across the field, phasing through Tenbu "SD" before making him vanish into holographic bits.

The decision made me rather confused. He had the chance to attack me but, instead, he chose to go after his monsters. It was then that I figured that he was using a certain tactic against me. It takes a certain amount of cards in my hand to replace the ones on the field. I had to use three cards for the field I had the previous turn, and now they were all gone. Calling two more monsters would lessen my hand quite a bit, and that's when I understood it; he's setting up for next turn. He's waiting for me to use up more cards to replace the monsters that were destroyed.

As soon as I drew the next luminized card from my deck case, I knew what it was time to do; my first real buddy call. I threw a useless card into the gauge before drawing another. Fortunately, I still had my weapon from the last turn, so I knew that I wasn't completely out of options. "I buddy call to the right! Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Sand Staff Arkaid!"

The move brought my life back up to 6. Arkaid jumped away from my side and gracefully landed in the right monster circle. She was a size 1 with 2000 attack and defense while also sporting 2 critical. She wielded her staff with confidence as she waited for the next command. "To the left position, I pay 1 gauge to call Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Magical Blade Mizaru!" The black and white humanoid dragon materialized. His presence was marked by his red samurai armor pads. His three katanas were held at the waist while he wielded a small claymore in his right hand. The dragon had 7000 attack power, 2 critical, and 5000 defense. I decided to include a few copies of Mizaru in my deck because, based on what I heard him say on my visit to Dragon World, he appeared to trust me somewhat.

Tasuku braced for the incoming attacks, grasping his sword. He knew that I was going straight for him. Even if he had a shield, this opportunity was too good. He had 6 life left, meaning that all my attacks could connect if I went for him. However, if he had a shield card, then Tasuku could survive the turn and go after me with everyone. I decided against my method; he was about to lose the second Jackknife, so going after him seemed logical to me. "Arkaid, let's do a Link attack on Jack!"

Arkaid nodded back to me. "Understood."

The two of us rushed forward. Jackknife braced himself as Arkaid unleashed a magical stream of fire. I, on the other hand, charge forward with my sword at the ready. Link Attack; it is the method of using two attackers to combine their attack power and critical points. Because my sword had 3000 power, and Arkaid had 2000 power, we were able to tie with Jack's 5000 defense power, and the attacking side always wins. Jack was defeated, but he managed to return due to soulguard. I turned to Mizaru. "You too. After Jack!" Mizaru readied his sword, unsheathing it as he made a quick dash over to Jack's position. The sword slashed into the green dragon; Jack vanished as his card returned to Tasuku's Core Deck Case, sending him to the drop zone. "Your move, Tasuku."

"I see that you're adamant about keeping Jackknife off the field," Tasuku replied. He drew his card, following up with a charge and draw. "Fortunately for you, he's not in my hand, but I believe you need to reevaluate your tactics a little bit."

"What do you mean?"

"Attacking other monsters is important, but you spent so many attacks on attacking the other monster when you didn't need to." Tasuku looked at his hand for a moment. "I had to attack Drum, for his ability makes it so he could destroy my allies as they attacked. But Jackknife's only threat was that he had 4 critical. You could've easily used your shields to block his attacks, followed by only taking mine."

"You're right," I replied back. "I'll keep that in mind."

"I'm happy that you're open to learning."

"I'm an adult, and a licensed teacher at that," I replied back. "I have to be open, otherwise I'd lead a bad example for future students."

"Now that you know, it's time for my counterattack. To the right, I call Jackarms J Igniter!" From his hand emerged a jet-like creature, soaring around the field before settling in the right circle. The creature was a size 1 with 3000 attack power, 2 critical, and 2000 defense. "Now, I'll lead the attack with Dragnapulse!"

"I nullify that attack with Green Dragon Shield!" As soon as he announced his attack, I played the defensive spell from my hand. If I didn't have a monster in the center, I was allowed to activate this card. "I also gain one life, bringing me up to 7!"

"Then I'll attack with Sphere Cemetery, Star Remnant!" The dragon unleashed an attack at me. The holographic attack phased through me, but the force of it made me lose balance for a moment. Because the monster had one critical, my life was down to 6.

Arkaid looked over, crying out to me. "CJ, you ready!"

I nodded back to her, soon turning my attention to Tasuku. "Arkaid is the only Cavalry Dragon who truly looks out for me. Because I took damage, she can be moved to the center to protect me." Arkaid leaped into the center circle, standing firm against whatever attack may be coming next. "In addition, I activate Mizaru's ability; if I am attacked, with the cost of one gauge, I draw 1 card!" After drawing the next card, I knew I was set; It was Dragobright, Fifth Omni Light!

Tasuku gritted his teeth but soon smiled. He enjoyed watching Arkaid willingly bring herself into that position. "Igniter, attack Arkaid in the center!" The jet unleashed a series of beams towards Arkaid, causing her to be defeated.

However, that wouldn't be it for her. She looked at Tasuku as she started to lose her form. "I may be leaving, but not without helping my buddy. When I'm defeated, I restore 1 life and 1 gauge!"

My life was brought back up 7 again. It was my turn again. I watched as Arkaid's card returned to my Core Deck Case. I smiled as I watched her card return back to me, nodding in thanks for the move. She was able to give me more life and resources to continue on. I was ready for the attack back. I drew a card, placing one from my hand to the gauge before drawing another. There was only one shield card left in my hand, and I knew that I had to hold onto it for next turn. Using my shield cards too early would leave me too underprepared, for I knew how easy it was to lose all of your life points. "To start, I activate Dragobright, Fifth Omni Light! By taking 1 damage, I charge 1 card from my deck and place it in the gauge. I'm also allowed to look into my drop zone for a 'Fifth Omni' monster, and that is Tenbu "SD."

Tasuku smiled, impressed. "So you're planning on taking out one of my monsters, huh?"

"And I know how much you don't want to waste your previous gauge, but that's not all." I raised my sword up as it began to glow with a protective and holy light. "My sword heals me by 1 point if I take damage from something other than an attack. Now, I pay one gauge and call Tenbu "SD" to the right position, and I activate his ability to destroy Sphere Cemetery!"

In an instant, the tail slap from the small dragon removed Cemetery from play. "Now, Tenbu "SD," attack Tasuku!" Tasuku was slapped once again by the dragon, bringing his life down to 5. "Now, Mizaru, attack!" Mizaru unsheathed one of his blades. He rushed for Tasuku before slashing his sword at him. The attack made contact before phasing through him, reducing his life down to 3. "And my attack should finish this!"

Tasuku quickly revealed a card from his hand. "I cast! Proto Barrier!" My attack … was nullified. My final attack was nullified and Tasuku was able to get another gauge back to him.

It was his turn. Tasuku drew a card, gauge-charged one, and drew another card. He looked over at me with a content face. "CJ, you've played well. To the left, I call Sphere Cemetery, Star Remnant." The monster emerged once again, flaunting its gauge-saving ability. "To the right, I send Jackarms J Igniter to the drop zone, allowing me to call a size 2 monster without going over the size limit." Tasuku's passion overwhelmed him. Passion poured from his eyes as he raised a familiar card to the skies above. "My partner stands up for the third time! Come forth! Star Dragoner Jackknife!" Jackknife emerged once again. He leaped onto the right circle, looking at us with steady eyes.

"You've fought well, and you'd certainly defeat us on the next turn. But, for that reason, we won't let you!" Jackknife's ability allowed Tasuku to check the top three cards of his deck. As soon as Tasuku chose one card to put into Jack's soul, a familiar set of lasers attached themselves to Jack. "Dragonarms, Elgar Cannon!"

I gritted my teeth. "His critical is back at four now!"

"Jack, attack the center!"

Jack leaped into the air, preparing his powerful attack. However, I still had a shield card ready for him. "I cast! Blue Dragon Shield!" Not only was I able to nullify the attack, but one card was able to go from the top of my deck to the gauge. "Also, since I was attacked, I can pay a gauge to draw a card." With a lot of hope, I drew the next card of my deck. I frowned at the sight of a monster card; I needed a shield!

"Sphere Cemetery! Time for a Link Attack!" Tasuku readied his weapon, aiming it straight at me. I understood what he was doing here; he decided to Link Attack me so that it counted as 1 attack. By doing this, I would only be able to draw one more card before the turn ended while he was still able to deal three points of damage to me, bringing me down to 4 life. As the two of them readied their attack, I pondered for a moment. 'Even if I don't get a shield, he shouldn't be able to finish me off this turn.' It was then that I, willingly, accepted the attack, bringing my life down to 4.

"I pay one gauge to draw another card." I drew another luminized card. It was a spell, but it wasn't a shield. I sighed at the realization of it. "At the very least, at least your turn is over."

Tasuku grasped onto one of the remaining cards in his hand. "It's not over yet." I tensed up. The sudden realization of this threw me for a loop. I could only watch as Tasuku threw the card over Jackknife. The green dragon appeared to change form! "Impact Call! Jackknife, "Galactical Punisher!"

A pillar of raw energy erupted from Jackknife. The armor around him began to shift in appearance, coating him with a brilliant white color. He roared as power began to flow through him. Tasuku's eyes were fixated on me, the fighter opposing him. This creature had 10,000 attack power, 3 critical, and 5,000 defense. I knew it was the end for me. All I could do was look at the being with confused eyes. I've never actually seen an Impact Call like this. Tasuku spoke up. "I can call an Impact Monster during the Final Phase. For Jackknife, "Galactical Punisher," I'm able to call this card on top of him, allowing him to keep the same soul as the Jackknife he went on top of."

"So… that means he still has Elgar Cannons!"

"Bringing his critical to 4, but that's not all. I'm also able to place a Dragonarms monster from the drop zone into my Impact Monster's soul due to his ability, equipping him with another set of Elgar Cannons."

"That's just… unreal!" Not only did the monster have 14,000 power due to the monsters in the soul, but those same monsters brought his critical up to a monstrous 5!

"That is the power Jack and I have. Our bond gives us strength as we fight as one." Tasuku extended his finger, directing the final attack at me. "Now, Jackknife "Galactical Punisher," finish this fight!"

The next thing I could remember was being coated in a great ray of light. For a moment, I was blinded. Even though it was holographic, the attack still had enough force to knock me to the ground. The stream of energy that struck me from Jackknife's attack left in a state of pure awe. There was no doubt in my mind that my life points went back to zero. When I finally understood where I was, I found myself on the ground. I quickly got back up to my feet, feeling slightly sore. Even though the attacks weren't really hurting me, the force from those attacks, since they still had a bit of matter, was enough to strain me. I found myself shaking a little bit, but it was good; I felt excited.

Arkaid's card left my Core Deck Case, soon reforming herself in front of me. She worriedly placed her hand on my shoulder as my deck case reverted to its original box form. I couldn't help but look at it. It only made Arkaid worry more about me, for I wasn't looking at her. Apparently, she must have thought I was distraught. I returned a smile back at her. "Don't worry about it. It was still a good game."

Tasuku and Jack, now in his SD form, were approaching us. The green dragon's voice came across as a little sarcastic, which felt weird due to his rather low and mature-sounding voice. "I'll forgive you for going out of your way to destroy me whenever you could." I couldn't help but feel awkward about that. I fiddled with my hands as Arkaid looked away. We were both playing innocent at that point. "It's fine; you two fought well."

As the crowd began to disperse, Gao approached us as well. "There's no doubt in my mind at all!" Gao exclaimed confidently. "You two are joining us."

"Even though we lost?"

"Who cares if you lost?! Tasuku was testing you to see if you deserved the spot, and you certainly did!"

Tasuku shared this opinion. "I feel that you should've attacked me instead of Jack the second time. Other than that, I believe that you're definitely capable."

Gao yelled proudly into the air. "Alright! Now it's time for a team name!"

I chuckled back to him. "Team name?"

"Of course!" Gao replied with passion. "Every team needs a team name. Though, in the past, it's hard for me to settle on one."

Tasuku and Jack laughed back at him. "Don't worry, Gao. I'm sure we'll think of something. Like our deck names, I think it would make sense to have it involve a part of us. What deck are you currently using?"

"I went back to Rescue Dragons," Gao replied before turning to me. "They're dragons from Hero World. I loved using that world in the past, so I decided to start using them again."

My mind began to go through possible team names. From what I could gather, each one of us was using different worlds. Even so, each of the decks we were playing involved dragons being the main focus of the deck. Because we also wanted the deck to fit all of the fighter's involved, I figured I'd spitball a few of them. "I'm offering Dragonic Trinity and Dragon Triad."

"Dragonic Trinity sounds awesome!"

Tasuku smirked back. "It's because us three are playing dragon decks, right?"

Jack muttered to himself. "For a teacher, there wasn't much creativity involved."

Rolling my eyes was the only thing I could do in response. Gao appeared embarrassed for his statement earlier now that I was the butt of the joke. "I'm just spit-balling ideas. If you guys come up with anything else in two days then I'm fine with it. You guys did let us join the team, after all."

Arkaid took the initiative and bowed back to them. "I'll do my best. I hope I won't burden you all."

Wanting to reassure her, I spoke up. "There's no way you could burden us, Arkaid. Besides, it was because of you that I was able to stay in there as long as we did. I'm very thankful for that." Arkaid gratefully smiled back to me. She looked away, beginning to feel embarrassed because of the extra attention. However, as soon as she turned away, her eyes widened. "Arkaid, what's u-?" A lone buddy monster was standing before us. Tasuku winced at the sight of the creature. Jack, recognizing the dragon, stood in front of his buddy, aiming to protect him. The creature was obviously in his SD form, for it was smaller than I remembered. His overall look was enough to make me remember what he looked like originally. The brown scales and dull armor, the dark brown wings and the yellow eyes. It was Demios, but he was in his SD form. Despite that he was met with resistance, he appeared to come in peace. "Demios? But that means…." I started looking around, hoping to find my friend. However, the crowd had already dispersed and left. "Where is Liam?"

Demios was first focused on Jackknife and Tasuku, acknowledging their contempt for him. "Jackknife… it's a pleasure."

Jack growled back. "If you think you're going to take my buddy away, then stand your ground and fight!"

"Such rage… I understand it now, Jackknife." Demios looked to the ground, possibly reflecting on thoughts going on in his mind. "I too have a buddy now, but the relationship isn't like the one with Tasuku; Liam and I have an unbreakable bond. The same urge to protect your friend, the one you're feeling right now, is the same kind I feel towards him now." That managed to calm Jack down, albeit slightly. The green dragon returned to Tasuku's side, yet he still continued to carefully watch his former enemy. "And to answer your question, Chase," Demios focused his attention back to me. "Liam and I were watching the fight. It was a good one, and you should be proud that you were able to stand your ground against Tasuku."

"T-Thank you," I rigidly replied. "But I don't care about that right now. Where's Liam?"

"He's nervous, and I don't know why," Demios replied.

"… Actually, it kind of makes sense."

"Does it now?" Demios asked. "… I shouldn't be too surprised; you've known him longer than me. Tell me, what allows you to understand how he feels?"

"He's told me before that he's a shy person in real life," I replied back. I soon realized that I was smiling, finding our memories together to be rather fond ones. "He's one of the only few friends I made online. We talked about meeting each other one day, and I _know exactly_ what I'm going to do once I see him, but one thing I also know is that he can be nervous. He sometimes keeps to himself and is shy. He's probably worried about what I may think of him once we meet."

"… That information is good for me to know," Demios returned. "Now that I know that, I'll keep that in mind. I want to make sure he's protected, but for some reason he's been able to protect me more."

"How so?"

"That… doesn't concern you."

Tasuku aggressively interjected. "How did Liam acquire a Dark Core Deck Case? There's no way it must've been easy for you to get it. Are you working with The Will of Kyoya?!"

"How dare you, child," Demios replied with disgust. "Those _worms_ are creatures that I don't involve myself with. They abused me and my soldiers when I worked with you, Tasuku. I want revenge against Kyoya Gaen, and those pests within The Will itself have been nothing but a nuisance to us. It was by luck that we managed to intercept a rogue transporter. We turned him in to the Buddy Police HQ, anonymously, the day of that unforgettable raid."

"T-that was you?" Tasuku asked. "Did you get anything?"

"No. In fact, the only thing we got were those Dark Core Deck Cases. He was randomly hired; he knew nothing, not even the caller."

"But what about-"

"Child, I'm not here to talk to you," Demios returned aggressively. "I wanted to come to talk to Chase. A friend of my buddy is a friend of mine, and I wanted to talk to him before heading off."

Nervously, I stepped forward. Arkaid grasped onto my hand, urging me to be strong. "… So it is true. Your buddy is Liam Kieron?"

"Yes," Demios replied.

"… Why are you on Team Redemption?" I asked anxiously. "Don't you realize who they are?"

Before we could ask any other questions, Demios returned a smile back to me before taking off to the skies. He flew into the trees of a nearby forest, vanishing from our sight.


	10. 10 - Meeting For the First Time

**September 17** **th** **, 2030** **– Wednesday, 2:30 PM**

Our duty was to act as a second access to Team Redemption. If, for something, Ms. Fridrik's team lost early, or had a difficult time obtaining the information, we would be the ones to keep going in their stead. It was a decent plan, but a part of me thought there was a chance of people getting suspicious of two teams carrying particular connections to the Buddy Police. Fortunately, one team was filled with people who had only recently moved to Japan, and my group, Dragonic Trinity, consisted of two players who were rather competitive at the game.

Tasuku and Gao's background, surprisingly, didn't attract too much unwanted attention. Jackknife later informed me about how Tasuku and Gao were also reputable when it came to playing Buddyfight as a whole. This helped me calm down a bit, especially since I really wanted this operation to be a success. Unfortunately, I didn't know much about what the other team was planning on doing. They were being somewhat quiet about their operation.

The three of us, and our buddies, entered the main hall. It was in one of the more central buildings in Tokyo, holding an auditorium hall fitted with a buddyfight arena. Our buddies remained in their SD forms for the sake of space because people from different teams, in addition to eager citizens trying to get tickets, made the room feel awfully packed. Security guards and their monsters were making sure that everyone still maintained an organized fashion. However, based on the nervous looks on their faces, they might have felt a bit underprepared.

An older, masculine voice called out to Tasuku. We all turned to see an elderly man wearing a rather professional looking black suit. It was cleanly pressed, void of all wrinkles. He appeared very grateful, clapping his gloved hands together upon seeing the officer. I felt nervous when I noticed the white, thinning hair on his head. He reminded me that I had that issue to some extent. "Tasuku, I'm so glad that you were able to show up!" His voice was aged, but he showed passion and energy in his voice. "I'm sure the turnout is due to your very presence."

Tasuku couldn't help but look smile humbly. "I'm sure your advertising is what served you well. Besides, I wouldn't miss such a great opportunity."

"Thank you for coming, Jack and Tasuku… And you have Gao Mikado with you as well!" The older man turned to face the young kid. He was ecstatic to see more famous faces. However, he then looked over to Arkaid and I. He wasn't confused, but he was definitely curious after seeing the new faces. "Oh, I see you have new members on your team."

Arkaid was the first to act. She politely bowed back to the man. "I am Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Sand Staff Arkaid. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Because she did it, I figured I had to do one as well. However, my bow was a bit quicker, for I found myself a little nervous around this guy. He was an older adult, much older. I couldn't help but feel rather out of place in this whole thing; most teams here had older teens and adults, but my team had two kids and one adult; I didn't want him to assume anything. "I'm Chase Hallows. It's a pleasure."

The old man nodded back to me. "I'm glad that you two can join us. You can call me Bastion."

Gao eagerly stepped forward. "We won't disappoint ya, Bastion! We all brought our A-game today!

"Glad to hear it. If you can excuse me, I have to properly meet the other teams." Bastion walked off, slowly making his way to another team. The team in question appeared to all be wearing hoods, and they each had Katana World's symbol on the back of them.

Tasuku turned to us. "Let's head to our break room until the introduction ceremony."

The rest of us agreed. We needed to meet up in there to discuss how we were going to do things. From what I was able to understand, the first day is a series of best of ones, with each team choosing only one player to battle for them. After that, the originally eight teams are reduced to four, and then it turns into a best of three format with the team having each fighter battling until the requirement is met.

We were heading around a short bend in the hall. The bricks lining the walls detracted from the more modern and clean feel that the main hall had. The lights were slightly dimmer. I couldn't help but start to feel slightly less motivated just by seeing them. However, Gao's enthusiasm appeared to light the room up as he walked confidently down the hall. He grinned back, smiling at me. "So, who's going to fight first?"

"Shouldn't that be Tasuku's decision?"

Tasuku interjected. "Actually, we figured that you should represent the team for the time being."

"Why?" I asked, somewhat agitated from the lack of logic. "I'm the least experienced out of all of you."

"You're the oldest," Tasuku returned.

Jack nodded. "It would be rather strange for someone who's fourteen to be leading an adult."

"Can't really argue with that."

Gao smirked back at me. "Unless you want to be led by someone half your age."

"I'm only twenty-four," I returned, beginning to feel rather embarrassed. "Anyways, I think that you should fight first. A bit selfish on my part, but I haven't really seen you fight yet. Might as well get you warmed up for tomorrow."

"Awesome!" Gao held a fist in the air. His eyes shined like the sun, almost illuminating the room. "Don't worry. The Mighty Sun Fighter will not let you down!"

Before I could ask him what he meant by that, the voice of a younger girl emerged from the other side of the hall's bend. "Gao?! You're here!" When the three of us turned to the source of the noise, we saw an orange-haired girl wearing a white shirt with green short sleeves, which was covered by a light blue hooded sweatshirt. Her hair was short, but a few the strands stretched down to the base of her neck. She seemed eccentric like Gao, but her quirkiness came off with innocent bliss. She had white stockings that stretched up to her thigh, which I thought weren't acceptable in this environment. Call me a slight traditionalist, but I wasn't a fan of the short shorts either.

As she rushed over, we noticed that something was rustling in the hood as it rested behind her head. Noticing that his buddy was seeing a familiar face, the revealed itself in his SD form. It was a green-feathered, owl-like creature who bore a blade on the top of its head, colored in a strong jade. He didn't speak at first, allowing his buddy to take hold of the conversation. "Gao, it really is you! I'm so glad you were able to come!"

"K-Kazane?" Gao flustered. However, he managed to compose himself as the two kids shook hands. "What brings ya here? Are you playing in the tournament too?"

"Yeah, with my mom and Dawn."

Finally, the owl creature peeked its head out more. He stared at me for a moment before peeking over at Arkaid. He appeared to recognize Arkaid, causing him to warily look over to me once again. He leaped out of Kazane's hood as he hovered in front of her with a few flaps of his short, green wings. "I am Bladewing Phoenix. You are in the presence of Kazane Fujimiya. Who might you be?"

"I'm Chase Hallows. It's a p-pleasure."

I couldn't help but stutter at the end. Blade looked at me with curiosity before putting on a stern facial expression. "You're an adult, and nothing appears wrong with you so far. However, I warn you not to mistreat my dear Kazane."

Kazane playfully grasped Kazane, causing Blade to complain for a moment before realizing who grabbed her. She looked up at me with innocent, orange eyes. "Don't mind him; he's always been protective of me. I'm sure that there's a reason you're with Gao, Tasuku, and Jack." She looked over at Arkaid, who bowed back to her. She introduced herself, causing Kazane to laugh a bit. "Your buddy is very formal, Chase." Arkaid looked away for a moment, possibly feeling a bit embarrassed. "Anyways, I've been teaching my mom how to buddyfight, and she's gotten really good at it. So after I got an invitation after doing well in a regional, I thought it would be good to ask her to participate with me. She may not have a real buddy yet, but I feel like the experience could help get herself out there more, y'know?"

Tasuku nodded back. "That's a great idea. I'd warn you not to pressure her, but knowing you I know there's nothing to worry about." Tasuku's mind appeared to flash for a moment. "Wait, when you said you were with Dawn-"

"I gotta go back to them! I'm sorry, but talk to you later!" Kazane began to run off with her buddy flying behind her. It was good seeing someone so innocent. After the events that had transpired over the past few days, it felt great that there were still moments of purity.

Finding myself curious, I looked over to Tasuku. "Who's Dawn?"

"I believe that she's mentioning the Seventh Omni Lord, Count Dawn," Tasuku replied.

"Another Omni Lord?" I asked. "That's crazy."

"Yeah… um, he's been watching over the family. He used to be the buddy of Kazane's father?"

"So I guess I'm now in the same boat as him, messing with the Omni Lords," I replied with a casual shrug. "It's weird that he isn't playing with them now." As soon as I said that, I noticed Gao, Tasuku, and Jack sharing pained faces. I turned to Arkaid, finding the whole situation confused. Arkaid seemed to piece together what was going on, for she shook her head back to me. It was then that I put the pieces together. "Oh… I'm so sorry."

Tasuku sighed back. "It's fine. As you saw, Kazane is doing well, and Count Dawn is acting like another guardian to her. For obvious reasons, it's something that we don't like to talk about."

It went without saying that I understood the circumstances. After starting to walk to the room again, we noticed my coworkers and boss about to head into their break room. They were just about to miss us when Sitri just so happened to glance back at us. "Yo, CJ, Arkaid!" This prompted the others to turn around. Abigail was holding Bozo in his SD form. Bozo looked so content in his buddy's arms that it was a crime. Alvis held up two fingers at forehead level and gave me a playful salute. However, all positive feelings vanished when I saw my boss and her buddy Halia, otherwise known as Armorknight Eagle "A."

Halia was perched on Ms. Fridrik's shoulder as usual. She loved being in her SD form, for she looked rather similar to a large parrot. My boss grinned as Halia took over, almost acting as a parrot for her. "Here you are, Chase. Sorry that you couldn't join the A-Team."

"Is that really what you're going for?" I grudgingly replied. "It's like you're holding that against me."

"Aw, don't worry about it, Chase. You know I will always have a special place in my heart for you."

"Aw," I sarcastically replied. Despite the fact that she was with my boss, Halia and I got along fairly okay. She tilted her head over, allowing me to scratch her. She closed her eyes, feeling rather content about it. "I'm sure Fridrik is doing wonders for you."

My boss chuckled. "I am." Since she started talking, I thought it to be a bit awkward to keep scratching her bird. I pulled away, allowing Fridrik to take the role of the conversation. "Most of the teams here pretty much earned their invitations. We alerted the guy hosting this a few days ago, allowing us to pull a few strings."

Gao was visibly upset about this. "If you took out a team that earned their way to get here-"

"Don't worry yourself, Mikado," Fridrik replied back. She seemed annoyed dealing with him, possibly thinking of Gao as a member of the peanut gallery. "There was an extra spot available anyways. However, if it did need to go to that, there would've been no qualms about it." That didn't help Gao's opinion of her, but Fridrik didn't really care. She never really cares. Based on past experiences, and how she began to playfully nudge her head against Halia, it was obvious that one of the few people she cared about, in terms of their opinion on her, was her buddy. Halia chirped happily while Fridrik glanced over at the upset fighter. "This is our job, Gao. We're a part of the District of Monsters Welfare. Anything that may hinder political processes between our words will involve us, especially with these Dark Core Cases involved."

"Yeah, but-"

He took a passionate lean forward. Everyone could tell just how visibly upset he was about the rules being abused. Tasuku held him back, motioning his right arm in front of his friend. Gao looked over to Tasuku, stunned that he would seemingly let this slide. "Don't worry about this, Gao. This is their job, so leave it to them." Gao looked up to me, watching me as I just turned to the side. That was all I could really do. Even Alvis and Sitri appeared visibly affected. "This just stinks!"

Abigail spoke up, surprising Halia and Fridrik. She spoke with such passion and authority in that moment that Fridrik couldn't help but feel rather impressed. "This isn't a valid tournament anymore. We have two suspects in play. This isn't a game. This is work." Gao, knowing he was outnumbered, bit his tongue. Abigail looked down to Bozo. He was whimpering; he didn't like seeing his buddy like this. Abigail simply scratched at Bozo's head, calming the dog down. "Don't worry; we'll still have a bit of fun."

Alvis, wanting to end this conversation before it goes anywhere sour, opened the door to the break room. "We'll… update you guys later. For right now, just get yourselves ready for the ceremony."

(POV: Third)

The stage had been set. Audience members were roaring when the announcer for the event appeared over the stage. The pink-haired announcer from before, Paruko Nanana, and her buddy Martian UFO, Takosuke emerged together from the sidelines. The two of them took flight over the large buddyfight arena. It resembled the one back at Aibo Academy, but it carried a more theatrical feeling to it. Instead of the pillars being of stone, the center stage, as well as the monster and player circles, was purely mechanical with only the surface of them being covered in brown wood. However, they were all drawn down, leaving the entire arena to be flat.

Two entrances led to the area. As the introduction ceremony continued, each team would be walking out to their position. Paruko, even as the announcer, was getting excited just thinking about it. "Hello there! I am Paruko Nanana with my Buddy Takosuke, live at the Tokyo BA Masters tournament! Sponsored by the University of Tokyo, Aibo Academy, and the Gaen Financial Group! It is because of them that we were able to organize this grand batch of battles we have here today! Who's ready for a Buddyfight!" Her voice revved the audience up, causing them to cheer loud enough that the arena seemed to shake with excitement. "I'm so glad! Now, we need to introduce our eight teams. Most of them participated in regional tournaments nearby, though some were given personal invitations to compete due to their reputation and skill. Regardless of how they got here, they earned the right to compete here today! Now, let's introduce the teams!"

The spotlight was shown on the entrance farthest from her. She enthusiastically spoke up as, one by one, the teams entered the arena. "Now, for the baddest of the bad! This team enjoys the raw passions stemming from ancient combat. Enthusiasts of monsters from Ancient World, I give you, Team Ancient Warfare! Led by Anne Panzer!" A team of three emerged from the entrance, each one looking rather brute in muscle and power. The 26-year-old leader seemed to silhouette the others, hiding them from her incredible appearance. She flexed her impressive muscles, having her red ponytail sag over her shoulder. As she grinned cockily, she brushed the ponytail behind her.

"Next up, we have a trio of heroes in training!" Paruko exclaimed. Team Ancient Warfare took to the center of the stage, each one grinning at the entrance. They seemed confident, openly welcoming the fresh bait. "Enthusiasts in Hero World, we have a bunch of young adults working together to spread what it means to be a hero! I welcome Team Impulse! Led by Kit Nadeza!" Three more fighters, looking to be about 20 or 18 years old, stepped out. They walked out with pride. The leader acted as the flagship, wearing a suit of all red. His face wasn't even visible, for he was plated with a full set of red armor, resembling an odd mix of Kamen Rider and Power Rangers.

"They're not the only heroes here today! True ninjas must be able to adapt to their surroundings. As the future came in sight, they were ready to change with them. Welcoming, the Ninjas of the Future! Led by Hanzo Taoman" The team of three emerged. The leader sported a green cloak, lightly moving as he walked. You could barely hear the three fighters as they moved, almost gracefully, to the middle of the arena. Hanzo looked at his surroundings before smiling with confidence. I stroked his long, black hair before turning to his teammates. "They won't even know what hit them."

"Next up is a team of powerful beauties. These three ladies astound their enemies using the ruthless fighting style of Danger World. It's time to welcome The Vengeful Roses! Led by Kritana Baele!" Powerful beauties was an understatement. Three women gracefully walked out of the entrance. Their eyes remained closed as they seemed oblivious to the cheers around them. The leader wore a smooth white dress which covered most of her body. The smoothness of her white dress matched her hair. When Hanzo looked over at her, impressed by the gracefulness of her walk, she glared at him, causing the man to falter. Kritana's hair, in that very instant, became as wild and fierce as her blood-red eyes.

"Definitely a team to keep an eye on!" Paruko exclaimed. "Now, for a team of fun-loving fighters! A family brought together through their love of the game! I introduce you to Team Fujimiya, led by Mitsuyo Fujimiya!" The spotlight was placed on the entering team. Leading the way was Mitsuyo, Kazane's mother. She wore a green v-neck, long-sleeved shirt. Her gray jeans looked like the perfect fit for her. Although she didn't wear the prettiest clothes—I'd give that to The Vengeful Roses—she appeared to be very modest in her style. Her hairstyle was similar to her daughter's but straighter. She humbly waved back as she led the team to the stage. Kazane was much peppier as she waved back, gleefully waving her arms at the audience. Count Dawn watched as Kazane and her buddy playfully entered the stage. He wore a purple suit with strands of cloth extending outwards. The Omni Lord began tapping his long nose, soon fiddling with his hair due to the sudden feeling of getting a lot of attention. The mother had to grab hold of the human-sized, vampire Omni Lord. To his sudden shock, he found himself at the mercy of the mother as she practically dragged him across the stage.

"Now, for a team of newcomers who, very recently, moved to Japan! These three all work together. With a combination of Power, Wisdom, and Courage, these three pilot their three different worlds well! I give you, the team with names that start with the same letter! The A-Team! Led by Alice Fridrik!" Ms. Fridrik walked forward as she grinned with delight. Alvis and Abigail found themselves lost and embarrassed. They could only walk forward with a bright spotlight on them. They struggled not to squint as Ms. Fridrik continued onward. She was about to turn around to yank her teammates to the center stage, but Alvis and Abigail reassured her, double-time, that they were fine.

"Now, for the team of darkness!" Paruko continued. "Self-proclaimed masters of Darkness Dragon World and their armies of monsters, these three buddyfighters are prepared to annihilate the competition. I give you Team Redemption! Led by Hoshi Hirohito!" Finally, Team Redemption emerged. Hoshi looked around with his cold blue eyes. The 28-year-old's white skin was illuminated by the spotlight as he walked forward. Hoshi would've been confused for a girl if he didn't have such defined cheekbones and a mature and defined chin. He looked to his allies with his face almost covered with his long black hair. One of his teammates, Gale Minas, returned with a soft chuckle. He had much darker skin, and the 17-year-old's shaved head contrasted his leader's much more overwhelming hairstyle. While Hoshi wore all black, with a hooded sweatshirt being his defining piece of attire, Gale's shirt was a strong purple color that allowed his chain necklace to stand out. Hoshi turned to Liam, observing the kid closely. Liam nodded back, telling them that he was ready. The three took to the center stage before turning back to where they came; ready to greet the last team.

"The last team, and certainly not the least, is certainly one to watch out for. An up-and-coming fighter is allied with The Mighty Sun fighter and the prodigy Buddy Police officer. Proud users of the Dragons they command, I welcome you to The Dragonic Trinity! Led by Chase Hallows!"

Liam's body froze as he stared at the entrance. He couldn't believe that Chase was here too.

(POV: First)

I had to lead my comrades to the center of the stage. My hearing was muffled as the cheers from the humongous audience overwhelmed the stadium. Gao and Tasuku walked behind us. Our buddies were in their card forms and within our decks. The self-proclaimed Mighty Sun Fighter ran forward and raised his fist into the air. "The Mighty Sun Fighter is here!" Gao's voice seemed to shake the very base of the arena as the crowd roared even louder. I continued to maintain my composure as Tasuku humbly waved to the audience. While Gao was treating this as a true tournament, Tasuku and I knew that this was a job for us.

When I finally entered the stadium, my eyes were quickly able to meet Liam's. The two of us could only stare at each other before Liam turned away. I sighed morosely. Suddenly, I was able to hear Arkaid's voice coming from her card. "It's okay, CJ. You must be nervous to see him, too."

Paruko took control of the room. Her boisterous and excited voice silenced the audience as she continued speaking. "You all should know how this will work. These eight teams will go up against each other with a best of one! Once two teams are matched up, each team will pick a player and have the two fighters brawl it out! The winner allows his or her team to advance to Day 2, where we will have a best of three! Now! Let's prepare to buddyfight!"

 **(The Vengeful Roses) vs (Dragonic Trinity)**

After the matchups were decided, the buddyfights began to play out one by one. Our team was up first, and Gao Mikado was defending a barrage of attacks from Kritana Baele. The fight had progressed to the point that both fighters were nearing their limits. Gao Mikado had 4 life left while Tritana only had 3. Even though Gao had more life, his field was just about to be empty. His last monster was taken out by Kritana's buddy. Her field consisted of two monsters on the left and right circles while she held the item card Violent Spear, All-Piercing. Her right circle had her buddy monster, Saberclaw Dragon, Valken. It was a size 1 monster with 5000 attack power, 1000 defense and 2 critical. He had already attacked, but Gao was not out of the clear yet. Tritana grinned menacingly as she commanded her other monster to attack. It was Grassland Dragon, Grassrunner. It was another size 1 monster with 4000 attack power, 2000 defense and 2 critical. "Grassrunner. Annihilate Gao's center field!"

Gao knew he couldn't take this attack and the next. He lifted one of the luminized cards from his hand. "I cast! I've Seen Through Your Moves!" The card unleashed a powerful barrier, protecting him. However, before he could take a sigh of relief, Tritana leaped forward and slashed through him with her Violent Spear. It had 2 critical, bringing Gao's life down to 2.

Tasuku and I were watching from the sidelines. I was beginning to lose my faith in Gao. Arkaid could sense my distress, watching as she turned to me with a concerned look.

Jack smirked. "Don't worry about a thing, Chase." His buddy agreed. "Gao always knows how to pull this around."

Gao smirked with beaming confidence as he drew the next luminized card from his Core Deck Case. The case itself began to glow as Gao made the next draw. He placed a useless card into his gauge before drawing once again. "Perfect!"

Tritana couldn't help but laugh with arrogance. "Little boy, don't think you're in the clear yet. You have no monsters left on the field. What could you possibly do now?"

"When all seems hopeless, leave it to the heroes to bathe the world in the light of justice!" Gao chose one of his cards. "Now, I TRANSFORM with Explosive Takedown, Rampage Sonic!"

I reeled back, confused. "Transform?"

Tasuku returned back to me. "Some of Gao's monsters are just armor. He is able to equip the armor through Transforming after paying one gauge." He watched as Gao's card faded away. His body was surrounded with a warm light as red and gray robotic armor plates emerged. The suit came with 5000 power, 3 critical, and 3000 defense. Gao was now wearing a holographic set of armor, yet the matter to them allowed Gao to truly feel like he was one with the suit. "No matter what, he always wants to fight alongside his monsters. That's the Gao I hope never changes."

Gao smirked. "To the right position, I buddy call Buddy Police, Decker Drum!" With the cost of a gauge, a familiar orange dragon appeared on the right. However, his old armor was gone. In its place was a set of blue and white plated armor acting as a uniform. He had 5000 power, 3 critical, and 5000 defense. He turned to the monster with a bright smile, feeling rather happy to see an image of his friend once again. Once he got his head back into the game, he confidently smirked at the opponent. "Now, I attack you with my Rampage Sonic!"

"I won't let you get to me!" Tritana exclaimed. "I cast Battle Aura Circle!"

Gao's armor released a powerful laser beam. However, the opponent activated a defensive spell card, nullifying the attack. Even though he was seemingly losing his chances on defeating the opponent, Gao managed to keep smiling. "Now Drum! Attack the fighter!"

"Again! Battle Aura Circle!"

I gritted my teeth. "She must've been saving those for quite some time!"

Tasuku shook his head. "No. Gao already won."

Gao smirked once again. "The card I drew will give me the win!" Gao revealed one final card from his hand. "Final Phase!"

Tritana recoiled, nearly falling to her knees as a sudden revelation took over her. "T-There's no way! You got an impact card now!"

"I pay two gauge … and cast!" Gao's armor began to overload with energy. It began to emit a loud humming sound before his entire armor began to unleash bursts of blue energy. Gao smiled as he held out his arms. A blue orb of raw energy formed from his hands. He could only activate this card if he was Transformed into Rampage Sonic. Gao knew, from the start of this turn, that he'd be the victor. "Dealing the final three points of damage! RAMPAGE BLASTER!"

 **(Team Ancient Warfare) vs (The A-Team)**

I could only watch as Abigail was getting abused in the arena. Her last cobalt monster was destroyed by Anne Panzer's buddy monster. The creature, Ground Dragon, Zelzarl, a size 3 monster with 9000 attack power, three critical, and 6000 defense, unleashed an attack with such overwhelming force that Abigail fell backward. The monster activated its ability; Penetrate. Even though Abigail's monster, Doberman, Cobalt, was set in the center, Zelzarl's penetrate still allowed Panzer to inflict Zelzarl's critical on Abigail's life points. She managed to catch herself from her slight fall, but Panzer rushed forward with her item equipped. With her attack item, Ringlet, Loop of Fire, she was able to deal two points of damage to Abigail, bringing her life down to 3.

Things were looking bad for her. Even though Panzer only had one card left in her hand, she's been safe throughout the game. Her hand got to that small state only because she kept on using spell cards that increased her life points. With that, combined with her buddy-calling Zelzarl, she managed to bring her life back up to 10. She had been guarding and protecting herself early while using life-gaining cards wherever she could. Abigail and her monsters were able to reserve hand-cards, but her lack of defensive cards kept her from defending herself.

Abigail looked at her gauge, keeping track of the four she had. There was no one next to her; her buddy monster had already been defeated in one of the previous turns. As Arkaid and I continued to look from outside the arena, I was able to see that Alvis wasn't worried at all. Abigail looked back at Alvis. After a confirming nod, Abigail chuckled. Suddenly, her demeanor shifted; her kind voice changed to that as a prideful lord. Her voice deepened as her slightly tubby stomach motioned forward as she made an effort to keep her body completely erected. "Hahahaha! Now you have done it!"

Panzer snickered back. "What do you think you're gonna do, fatty?"

"Such wit! I should thank you for using up all of your defensive cards. Now, would I be right to think you have one more shield card?"

"… Maybe I do, maybe I don't," Panzer replied slowly. "What's your point?"

"Hohohoho! You're gonna get it now, girl!" Abigail drew one more card, gauge-charging a useless one before drawing another. "Now I'm set. You're going to be the first victim of my ultimate signature move!"

"Oh really?"

"The TRIPLE DOGGO BARRAGE!" Abigail immediately exclaimed.

I leaned forward with my eyes widened. "Oh my God; what is she doing?"

"First, I pay one gauge to equip the item; Magical Beast Tamer Flute, G'boy!" A luminized card vanished from her hand. In its place emerged a whistle which was wrapped around Abigail's neck with a piece of leather string. "With this item, I'm able to pay 1 gauge and rest whenever I want a Dungeon Enemy monster to attack again! And since all my Cobalt monsters are Dungeon Enemy ones, I'll be sure to say that, no matter what you do, you're screwed."

"OH MY GOD! WHAT IS SHE ABOUT TO DO?!"

I could see Alvis and Sitri getting giddy as they watched Abigail reach for one card in her hand. "For three gauge, I call my buddy! Demon Dog Lord, Borzoi Cobolt Lord!" From the card emerged her loving buddy monster. Clag in orange and black armor, the nearly ten feet tall humanoid dog took his place in the center circle. He was a size 3 with 8000 attack power, 2 critical, and 5000 defense. The white-furred beast as his howl shook the arena. His dark blue sword gave off a foreboding dark huge. Borzoi made a strong fist as his eyes locked onto the exposed opponent. Panzer's monster was on the right circle, which she placed so she could attack with her item from before. "Another cost to summon him is to place three cards with Cobolt in their name into the soul of Bozo here. As you remember from before, he has double attack and soulguard."

Panzer snickered. "So with that item of yours, he'll be able to attack for a total of three times. Impressive, but that won't be enough."

"True, but I'll activate his second ability." Abigail snickered. "Do you know what cards I put into his soul from the drop zone?"

"… No, not really."

"Well, I might as well tell you now. One was the Doberman, Cobalt. The other two… you'll see right now!" All of a sudden, two other humanoid canines emerged on the other monster circles. My team, collectively, had our mouths left agape, and the audience appeared to share that opinion. They watched as two size two monsters were immediately summoned to the other circles. The creatures resembled Doberman dogs, so I was able to remember the monsters' name as Doberman, Cobalt. The monsters were size 2 with 5000 power, 3 critical, and 3000 defense. "How do you like that?"

Anne Panzer was completely taken aback from what she was seeing. Out of nowhere, three monsters were standing strong before her. "Wait a minute! How can you have a size 3 and two size 2 monsters on the field?!"

"Simple," Abigail returned with a hearty giggle. "Bozo's skill. I can call a monster with 'Cobalt' in its name from my soul. Normally I'd have to pay their call cost, but Doberman, Cobalt doesn't have one."

"But that doesn't explain why you're breaching the size limit!"

"Oh, poor Panzer. I'm more than aware of the size limit," Abigail returned with a sly grin. "Whatever monster is sent out from Bozo's soul is treated as a size 0 until it leaves the field."

"Y-you've gotta be kidding me!"

Abigail snickered, which was unusual for her. Panzer must have really gotten to her, but it was fortunate that Abigail was able to turn the game around by simply playing one card. "Now, my Bozo can attack you twice, so that's 4. I can restand him with my item, that's 6. Both of my Dobermans will add another 6. That's 12 damage in total. Tell me, is your last card a shield, or any defensive card of any kind?" Panzer shook as she gazed into the menacing eyes of Abigail's doggos. Panzer looked nervously at her hand, only to see that it was another copy of her buddy. She looked up to see the audience goggling at the sight of such wicked beasts. I, on the other hand, couldn't help but gulp nervously. This was a reminder never to piss her or her dog off. Ever.

"Now, my precious puppies…. Sick 'er."

 **(Team Impulse) vs (Team Fujimiya)**

Kazane's mother was taking a bit more time to perform each one of her actions. I can understand that fairly well, and the audience did so to a degree. I could only assume that the audience understood because of how the team was introduced; a family united through buddyfight. In addition to that, she was using Legend World, a rather technical world to play. It involved a lot of combo pieces, equating to a lot of small plays that added up over time. I found it understandable that she had a difficult time with the deck, and I understood why Paruko highlighted that buddyfight united the family. After Tasuku told me about Kazane's late father, I could understand that Kazane would feel a bit distant for some time. Even so, I didn't know enough about her, so I didn't feel right in trying to pry at who she possibly is. From the short interaction from before I could tell that she was innocent and sweet. However, I didn't know what she went through.

The opposing team didn't seem to care. Team Impulse's leader, at this point in the game, was getting rather frustrated with the slow pace of the turns. Despite the fact that Kit Nadeza was using Hero World, he didn't appear to be very friendly. In my eyes, he was cruel for not understanding that Mitsuyo, being rather new to the game, could still be having some trouble. However, that seems to be a common thing; people playing card games getting so into it and, as a result, they scare away new players.

Nadeza had a full field; each one of his monster circles had power ranger-esque monsters. Each one carried each of the primary colors. It was Mitsuyo's turn, and her field was completely wiped out from the previous turn. Even though the Nadeza had two life left, he was able to bring down the mother's life to three. If she didn't manage to pull out a defensive spell in time then she would've lost it for the team. Count Dawn appeared to be on edge, but he didn't appear to be the type to put pressure on Kazane's mother. Instead, he just watched intently.

"I draw a card," the mother stated. She placed a luminized card from her deck into her hand. She pondered for a moment, checking to see which card she could put into her gauge. "Let's see…." She didn't seem naïve; she was just new to the game. She carried the same innocence as her daughter but appeared more mature as she went on. "I believe I'll charge this one." She placed a card from her hand into the gauge, allowing her to draw a new one. "This won't do either…. Hm…."

She looked back at Kazane. Her daughter was cheering her on, yelling at the top of her lungs. "You got this, Mom! Remember what we practiced!"

She smiled back, soon laughing softly to herself as she turned her attention back to the fight. "Thank you, sweetie," she muttered back. I couldn't help but find myself envious of the mother. Because of her rather young age—she looked to be in her mid-thirties—she reminded me a bit of my own mother before she went off the deep end. Seeing someone with such a loyal mom… It hurt me inside, I'll be honest. However, it was great seeing such a kind soul actually having fun with her daughter.

Nadeza groaned. "Please, for the love of everything, don't take so long to do your turn again."

"Again, I'm very sorry."

"If you were sorry, you'd pick up the pace."

Kazane barked out. "Hey, leave my mom alone, you jerk!"

Nadeza simply rolled his eyes. "Look, I'll spell everything out for you right now. You have, count 'em, six cards in hand. Your field is empty and you have four gauge. You have, count this too, 1… 2…. 3 life points left. I have a full field, two life left, and only three cards left in my hand. You think you can keep track of that?"

"Again, I am terribly sorry," the mother replied. "This is my first tournament with my daughter, so I'm a little nervous."

Kazane barked out again. "KICK HIS BUTT, MOM!"

"Sweetie, please," her mother reassured her. "I don't want any problems here. Actually, while we're talking, can I ask you something?"

Kazane nodded. "Um, sure. What do you need to know?"

"I can skip my turn and go right to my final phase, right?" Nadeza's eyes enlarged at the mere utterance of 'final phase.' He couldn't help but falter back. "My others monsters cost a gauge but I feel like using my impact should be enough, right?"

Kazane nodded back. "Yeah! You can definitely do that!"

"Thank you, sweetie!" The mother replied in the most serene of motherly voices. She turned back to face Nadeza, watching as he saw the Hero World player tremble. "Heehee, final phase!" She revealed a card from her hand. It was a rather odd impact card. It cost three gauge and two life to cast. "Now, let me read what this card does. Y'know, just so you can keep track of it. I can destroy all monsters on my opponent's field, and I deal 2 damage to your opponent." The mother smiled with a friendly smile. Nadeza winced at the sight of the card glowing. From the impact card came a large pyro demon knight. At its side was a large sword, bathed in the flames of hell. "My daughter recommended this one. This is Great Spell Finisher, Colossal Flame Sword Laevatein. After going over the effect again, I'm pretty sure that the game is over, right?"

 **(Ninjas of the Future) vs (Team Redemption)**

It wasn't until the final game was half over when I realized I couldn't locate the A-Team. Tasuku and Jack were sitting on my left, so I figured that I would ask them if they knew anything. Neither one of them could answer. Tasuku could only tell me that they were doing something work-related and, while doing it, we were tasked to keep watch. We needed to make sure that the other members of Team Redemption didn't leave their side of the field.

Liam's teammates, Gale Minas and Hoshi Hirohito, continued to look on. Their comrade was fighting, utilizing the Purgatory Knights under the flag of Darkness Dragon World. Liam stood firm as he took an incoming attack from a ferocious beast from Katana World. It was a size 3 monster called Superior Strength Ninja, Kotaro Fuma. He was a giant beast of a man. His muscles were so tremendously massive that the red armor he wore was only barely enough to contain his monstrous strength. His samurai-like armor buckled as the beast, wearing a helmet of some feline predator, slashed at Liam with a giant katana for the second time due to its double attack ability. Superior Strength Ninja, Kotaro Fuma had 6000 power, 2 critical, and 5000 defense. Although not too powerful, Double Attack made up for it in kind. It brought Liam's life down to four.

He was left with nothing but a dragon in his left monster circle. The size 1 monster, with 4000 power, 1 critical, and 2000 defense was a creature known as Purgatory Knights, Necropalm Dragon. It was serpentine in appearance except for its waist and above. It wore gold and purple armor as its white scales appeared to be imbued with a forbidden and dark power. A dark aura enveloped both of his claws, and its two long horns curved maliciously.

Hanzo looked sternly at Liam, bracing himself as he glanced over his hand and gauge. He only had four cards left in hand; two of them were defensive cards. He smiled at the fact that he still had 5 life, making him believe that he'd be able to survive the turn. He thought he was set. Tasuku couldn't help but notice how unmoved Liam appeared. I looked over, soon noticing that he was looking emotionless. He wasn't phased at the situation he was in.

It was his turn now. "I draw," Liam drew a luminized card from his deck. He had three gauge, more than enough for him. His hand, after dealing with those attacks, was down to four. However, he was fine with not having shields; he was building up to this turn. Next to him stood his buddy monster, Purgatory Knights, Demios Sword Dragon. He was no longer in his SD form; he stood tall and proud as the fight waged on in front of him. Liam didn't bother placing a card into his gauge; he knew he had what he needed. "To the right position, I buddy call; Purgatory Knights Leader, Demios Sword Dragon."

The proud, brown dragon grabbed onto his sword. He leaped over to the right monster circle, taking a powerful stance. He was a size 2 monster with 6000 attack, 2 critical, and 3000 defense. "It's time to show the power of the Purgatory Knights."

Liam nodded back to him. His teammates grinned; they knew what was coming. "For 1 gauge, I equip; Sword of Purgatory Knights Leader, Demios Sword." The item brought Liam's gauge down to two. It had 3000 power and a critical of 2. The blade materialized from the card. He grasped onto the unholy sword, bringing it to his side before extending it to the opponent. "You better be ready."

Hanzo, on the other side of the battlefield, braced himself once again. "I activate the 'Move' ability from my Superior Strength Ninja. I move him to the center circle."

"It still won't be enough," Liam muttered back. The giant ninja took its place in the center monster circle. It took a defensive position, half-expecting for incoming attacks. "Now then, Demios, attack the ninja."

"Not so fast! I activate Art of Body Replacement!" After the card dematerialized, the ninja began to multiply its appearance. Demios was unable to attack the original. The buddy monster gritted his teeth in aggravation before returning to the right monster circle. "As long as it's not a Link Attack, I can block it."

"Then I'll Link Attack." Liam, wielding the Demios Sword, combined his attack power with Necropalm Dragon. Combined, their attack power reached 7000 power, doing more than enough. The two struck down the ninja together, slashing into him. The ninja vanished, fulfilling his duty of protecting his fighter for the battle. Hanzo still wasn't in the clear yet; he knew how the Purgatory Knights worked. "Now, I activate the ability of Demios Sword Dragon. Leave the field, Necropalm."

The holographic representation nodded before vanishing immediately. Demios smiled with intimidation as he stood back up, prepared to attack once again. "From what I see, you know what he does?"

Hanzo nodded. "Yeah … you can send a monster from the field to the drop zone in order to stand him back up, letting him attack again."

"However, that is not the end of it."

Tasuku grimaced, tensing his body as he saw what transpired. Jack could tell how uneasy his buddy felt. I couldn't; I didn't know what exact experience Demios inflicted on Tasuku. How could I know? From my own experience, Demios seemed like an alright individual; a bit blunt, but still knew right from wrong. Finally, Tasuku spoke his mind. "Is it possible that Liam got Demios even stronger?"

Liam continued on. "First, I'll activate the ability of my item 'Demios Sword.' Because a monster was destroyed, I can draw a card." Liam drew a card from his Core Deck Case. He grinned, happy to see a certain card. "I didn't need another one of _him_. I already have one of ye here.."

Hanzo shook. "W-what are you talking about? How can you get even more attacks this turn?"

"My allies fall, continuing to rise again and again," Liam continued. "Because I triggered my sword's ability, my Demios Sword Dragon get's 3000 additional power. But that's not important, like. I activate Necropalm's ability. I'm able to call a size 1 or less monster from the drop as long as I can pay the cost. If the cost is nothing…." Liam released a previously discarded card from the drop zone. The monster materialized in the left position. It was the size 1 monster Purgatory Knights, Lunacy Wand Dragon. She had 2000 power, 2 critical, and 2000 defense. "When she's destroyed by a card effect, I gain 1 life. But I don't think I'll bother with it."

"A-Are you mocking me?"

"I know I'm going to win this turn," Liam returned. "I know your last defensive card can't block Link Attacks. Demios, Lunacy Wand, Link attack the center! The two dragons leaped forward. Demios took the lead, pulling back on his massive claymore before slashing it through the opposing buddyfighter. Lunacy Wand raised her wand, releasing a stream of black magic. The power enveloped around Hanzo, damaging him and reducing his life total. His life was down to 1.

Hanzo chuckled back. "That was smart of you, but how can you finish me off now?!" At first, there was silence.

"… Demios, activate your ability. Send Lunacy Wand to the drop zone. Don't bother with the extra life point."

"Don't mock me!" Lunacy Wand vanished from the field. Once again, the brown dragon stood up. He glared at the opponent. He thrust his sword into the ground, soon grasping the pommel as he stood menacingly still. "Who cares if he stands back up?! It's like you said; With my last defense spell, I'm able to block an attack if it isn't a link attack. You only have Demios left, and I have one life point! How could I lose here?!"

"… I activate another ability."

"You what?!"

Tasuku gasped. "He… no way. How? How has he done it?!"

Liam grasped a luminized card. "Show them your beginnings. Start your path to the warrior who stands before us. Superior Call!" He removed one card from his gauge. Suddenly, a white-scaled dragon emerged from his hand. It was… it was Demios, but he wasn't the same. He was smaller. His scales were a ghoulish white. As soon as I noticed his yellow eyes, they immediately shifted to a crimson tone. "I'm able to pay a gauge to call this monster out during the battle phase. Welcome to the battle, Purgatory Knights, Demios Sword Early."

It was a size 1 monster. 5000 attack power, 2 critical, and 1000 defense. As Hanzo realized his mistake, he couldn't help but stare in fear and awe. Jackknife found himself shuttering at what he was experiencing. "Demios stood for the third time!"

Tasuku nodded grimacingly. "If all of Liam's attacks went through, he could've been able to deal over 14 points of damage." He turned to me. "CJ, I didn't know he was this experienced."

"… Neither did I." Tasuku gasped back at me. "This is the first time I've seen him use the Purgatory Knights..." Hastily, I got up from my chair. Arkaid was about to ask me something before I took off. She had no choice but to follow me. I was tired of just sitting there. I needed to see him. Before I was able to reach the stairs, Arkaid and I saw Demios and Demios Early perform a Link attack, ending the fight.

The last announcements echoed above me as we sprinted through the empty hallways. Arkaid followed me close behind as the announcements detailed the events tomorrow. "We have our winners! Tomorrow, we will assign the next matchups tomorrow! The winners…." The message trailed off as Arkaid got deeper and deeper into the hallway's curve. I knew that Team Redemption's break room had to be somewhere.

As we were running, we saw the A-Team rushing towards us. The fighters and their buddies were sprinting behind them. Fridrik stopped for a moment, quickly turning to me. In that short moment, I noticed that the three of them were carrying suitcases. Abigail's suitcase had a wire extending from the back of it. Such technology, at the moment, made me assume it involved how they were going to get access to more information involving Team Redemption. "Cover us. We're moving out." Before I could even ask what had happened, Fridrik and Halia took off with the others. Arkaid and I were left alone, panting from the intense dash. We looked to each other, finding ourselves in a state of even more confusion. I tried piecing together what they were doing, for their sudden appearance here just seemed so out of nowhere to me.

It was then that I began to hear two familiar voices. Arkaid and I continued to walk around the bend, hoping to get closer. The voices were having a discussion about something. As we got closer, I was able to recall Demios's voice. The other….

"Liam, what do you think?" Demios stated. I heard a door slamming. "Why was the A-Team in our room?"

"Bunch of eejits," the other voice returned. It had to be Liam, making me want to move closer. Arkaid and I started to walk slower as we approached. "The last thing I wanted on our mission was for more gobshites to be involved. You think they're with them?"

"No," Demios returned. "If they were, I believe they would've stayed. Our teammates do believe we're with them."

"They're too thick in the head," Liam returned. "Hoshi definitely. That guy is one straw away from throwing a complete fit." As I slowly continued to approach, I noticed the two voices cease. "Who's there?" He must have heard us. Arkaid was about to go into her real form before I gestured her to stop. "Demios, pull 'em out, like."

I didn't want this to become a conflict. Quickly, I spoke up. "Wait, wait a minute," I hastily replied. Liam and Demios's voices stopped once again. "It's us. There's no need for that."

Slowly, Arkaid and I walked out of the hallway's curve. By the time we were out, we saw Demios and Liam next to each other. Demios was in his SD form, hovering in the air with light flaps of his wings. Liam's aggressive voice stopped entirely as he realized I was here. Arkaid and I went to my side, standing directly across from Demios. I wanted to say something as I got closer to him, but then I noticed something; my heart was racing. At first, I didn't understand why. However, I was soon able to. I took in a deep breath, trying to compose myself. Liam looked away for a moment, possibly unsure of what to say like I was. I took in a nervous gulp. Before I knew it my right hand was starting to shake. Why? I'm finally meeting, in real life, the friend I've had for over 8 years. Why am I nervous now?!

We both didn't know what to say. After everything that has happened, what was there to truly say. My mind raced to try and see what could get us both talking once again. Finally, everything came together in my head. My heart was still racing, but it was slowly beginning to lessen its pace. I took in another deep breath, soon exhaling as everything made sense to me once again. I remembered what we promised to do. Arkaid looked to me, reassuring me with a confident smile. I nodded to her before facing Liam once again. "Yo, Liam!" Arkaid faltered, finding my sudden fall from maturity to break the tenseness of the situation. "You're a fucking wally."

Demios blanked out. He was trying to make sense of the situation. Here he was, watching the decent human being from before greeting his buddy, and now he's insulting him! Demios turned to Liam, hoping that his reaction could inform him of what to do. Liam tried to process the situation. At first, he found himself recoiling back. However, in a mere instant, he caught himself. He smirked. Demios knew what was going on. "Fucking gobshite, piece of shit."

"You complete and total ass!" I replied with emphasis. Arkaid had absolutely NO clue AT ALL. She gesturing me to stop, nervously looking at me like I had completely lost my mind. Demios couldn't help but chuckle at the display.

"You degenerate."

"You ugly emo."

"You thick tool."

"Well, you're pale as fuck!"

"Oh yah?" Liam smirked before chuckling a little bit. Arkaid was fuming, but soon stopped when she noticed Liam smiling with tears flowing from his eyes. With a playful, cheeky expression, he uttered one last 'insult' at me. "Your leg hair."

I knew exactly what to do. I took one deep breath through my nose. After curling my hands into fists I looked at him straight in the eyes. My last thing back to him was a goofy, yet overly-exaggerated yet low voice. At that point, it was obvious to Arkaid that this wasn't a fight. "That's it!" The two of us rushed for each other Demios and Arkaid watched as the two of us collided. We wrapped our arms around each other. Our heads hung over our left shoulders. I couldn't see him, for my eyes were closed while trying to hold back the tears. However, I felt something drop from my left shoulder as Liam's shoulders twitched. His breaths were short yet rapid as held my right hand over my eyes. "Still short as hell."

"…I'm only 5'9," like," he muttered back to me. "It's not… it's not my fault you're 6'3," you giant eejit." Neither one of us wanted to let go. This was too long overdue. For ages, the two of us wanted to finally meet. I first met him over skype before introducing him to my other online friends. However, as the years went by, friends like Shawn, Ariana, Dylan, Isaac… they started to leave. Even through all of that, Liam was the only person to stick with me. He's a true friend, and I was overjoyed that he saw the same thing in me too.

Finally, to help fill Arkaid and Demios in, the two of us pulled back from our embrace. My buddy had her eyes darting back and forth, obviously feeling the most confused. I couldn't help but chuckle back as I brushed away the tears. "Liam and I have this thing. We playfully insult each other, and we jokingly talked about how, when we meet one day, we would do that little fake argument you just witnessed.

Arkaid, completely speechless, could only release a sigh. The 'fight' she was watching worked up such a spike of nervousness that she had no choice but to sigh in order to relieve her stress. She shook her head before turning her head away, finding herself embarrassed. Demios heartily laughed as Arkaid crossed her arms. Liam's buddy seemed to catch on quickly. "He did the same for me. Now I know where it all started; the bond between brothers is strong even without blood."

Liam, after finally calming down, found himself eager to speak once again. "Can't believe I saved your ass a week ago, like. Did you think, even for a moment, that it was me?"

"I had my suspicions," I replied. "However, my 'logic' got in the way. I thought you were back home."

"Same here," Liam returned. "I wanted to tell you about Demios, but after what happened with Axia…."

"And the other two?" I casually mused. Arkaid turned to me, rather confused. "I'll tell you about it later. Anyways, Liam, you didn't have to hide him from me. My friends from work had buddies of their own too and they didn't hide anything. In fact, Alvis jokes about it."

"Speaking of Alvis, was that him from before?" Liam asked. "I think I saw him sprint away from here. The guy with the blonde hair. Kinda curly, like?"

"That's him," I replied. "He and Sitri often joke about it. I'm fine with it, so I don't want you to hide stuff like that from me, alright?"

"There's no reason for me now; you have a new buddy." Liam turned to see Arkaid. The light-blue dragon woman bowed back to him. She introduced herself in the usual, modest manner. "She's basically a better Axia at this point. Don't worry about losing her, alright?"

"Arkaid's been amazing," I replied gratefully. "She's my best friend at this point."

"Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa," Liam hastily replied. " _She's_ your best friend?"

"Yeah," I replied with a smirk. "You have competition now."

"Well screw you, bro," Liam returned. When he looked over at Arkaid again he couldn't help but notice how flustered Arkaid appeared. She was looking away from the group as her eyes stared at the ground. She smiled softly as she held her left hand to her mouth, trying to hold her laughter. "Then again, Demios is cool as hell, like. But enough about that; you and I need to talk about your guys."

"Like Alvis and them?"

"Yeah," he quickly replied. His voice grew quieter. Only the four of us could hear his muttering. "Tell them to… actually, nevermind; we can talk about this later." Liam quickly pulled out his cell phone. "Might as well do this now."

"Definitely," I replied. As the two of us exchanged numbers, I heard footsteps from behind us. Tasuku, Jack, and Gao emerged from the corner of the hallway's curve. Tasuku gasped as he saw Liam and me next to each other. He looked over at Demios for a moment before nodding to him. "Oh, guys, I need you to meet my friend." Liam was feeling rather reserved about it. At first, I noticed that he was slowly motioning away. However, I quickly grasped his sweatshirt and pulled him over. I finally met him, so there was no way I was going to miss the chance to introduce him to my friends. "Allow me to introduce you to one of my best friends; Liam Kieron."

"… H-Hello," he returned. Tasuku was perplexed by the shift in behavior. In the arena, Liam appeared to be incredibly capable at talking to the enemies before him. However, now that he was outside of the ring, he appeared to be the timid, shy young adult that I mentioned yesterday. "I heard a lot about you from Demios, Tasuku."

"Yeah… anyways, it's a pleasure to meet you." Tasuku approached Liam. He checked with Demios to see if it was okay. Once Demios gestured to him, Tasuku knew that everything was alright. Liam and Tasuku shook hands, keeping the meeting rather civil. However, once Jack tried to approach Liam, Gao whizzed by and got into Liam's face.

"Hey! I'm Gao Mikado! I hope you and I get to face each other next round!" Gao excitedly spoke. "Man, I need to buddyfight you. I haven't played against the Purgatory Knights in forever!"

Liam nervously looked over to me. Once he saw me chuckling he knew he wasn't going to get some help from me. "It's… it's good to meet you, Gao. I'm Liam Kieron."

Tasuku looked over at Demios for a moment. "That last series of attacks got me curious. Demios, when you and I were buddies, were you aware of such new strength?"

"Not at all," the brown dragon returned. "Over the time I spent with Liam, I encountered a younger version of myself. Before leaving, we were able to get his card."

"You met… your younger self?"

"It is a story that stays between Liam and myself," Demios returned. "Unlike you, Liam and I didn't join up on a whim. After our first encounter, and after what we went through, we knew that we deserved to be true buddies. Even if I were to join you now, you wouldn't be able to reach the kind of strength that we have currently."

Jack grunted back. "Are you flaunting?"

"No, for I know that you two have found a different sort of strength," Demios returned. "Liam and I will continue to get stronger our way. You two will continue to do the same. As for CJ," Demios looked over at me. He glanced over at Arkaid before continuing his speech. "They will be walking a path like ours, but completely different too." Liam and I turned to each other, puzzled by his sudden proclamation. "CJ, I can sense it. Around you lies a small power left behind by the Fifth Omni Lord."

"H-How can you tell?"

Arkaid huffed. "I knew I noticed something." She looked up to me with a strong yet concerned look. "The dark powers of the Purgatory Knights…. The same kind surrounding Demios, I can sense it on Liam too."

Liam glanced away. "So, you know that too?"

Jackknife rushed forward. "What did you do to your buddy?"

Demios shook his head. "Something I'm not proud of, but had to be done," Demios looked over to Arkaid and I. "It's like I said; our paths are the same, yet completely different." The dragon turned to his buddy, urging him on. "We should leave. Our 'teammates' should be waiting for us now."

Tasuku rushed forward. However, Jack stopped him from going any further. By the time I noticed his sudden outburst, Liam and Demios were already walking away. Once they were far enough away, Tasuku turned to Jack, bewildered at his interruption. Jack shook his head. "We can't ask him about his involvement with them," the green dragon reassured him. "It could compromise the mission. If Liam doesn't know, then it could compromise the mission."

Jack's buddy understood. He managed to calm himself down. I knew what they were talking about, but I was debating on whether or not I should tell them what I overheard. To an extent, what I heard was a bit vague; it didn't really imply too much. For all I know, they just carried a negative perspective on their teammates yet still wanted to have a good chance to win the tournament. I decided to keep it to myself, hoping that I could learn more as the day went on.

The Mighty Sun Fighter himself, however, wanted to make something known. He approached Tasuku and stood in front of him with a proud radiance. "Tasuku, it's fine! Tomorrow, if we get matched up with them, you can defeat him!" Gao quickly looked over to me. "No offense, CJ."

"None taken," I returned. That managed to calm Tasuku down a little bit. I was starting to get the sense that he had low self-confidence when it came to certain experiences. Because of how I had little experience with his story, I decided to stay out of it, hoping that Gao would be here to help him out, or preferably Jack. "Also, did you happen to get the details for tomorrow?"

"Uh-huh!" Gao returned. "Tomorrow, we're supposed to be back here by 1:00 PM. No more best-of-one; it is going to be a full-on tournament starting tomorrow!"


	11. 11 - Temptation

**September 18** **th** **, 2030** **– Wednesday, 8:00 AM**

I still haven't gotten any updates from my coworkers. To be honest, there was no way my boss was going to fill me in all that much either. Knowing her, she'd probably joke around with me while fiddling with my emotions as usual. I was lucky that I actually wanted to move to Japan—or, anywhere else besides the United States—otherwise she would have gotten the same reaction out of me as Alvis and Abigail. I was happy that they were adjusting to an extent, but not hearing anything from my friends at this point was something new.

What was also new was the concept of sleeping in, at my age, during a workday. Because my work involved attending the tournament, I had to stick around and prep. A part of me didn't want to get out of bed at this hour, but my body just seemed so used to waking up at this hour that I felt compelled to move. Despite this, I was still feeling weary; I hated being in the state where I was just weary enough to be tired yet not enough to actually go to sleep.

Arkaid was up too. I assumed she was suffering the same problem I was but, unlike me, she was actually content with being up. Some days I needed a coffee, but even then I hated the stuff so I often found myself drinking something very sugary. This morning wasn't like that, however. Arkaid was reading from one of her books, appreciating the break. I was originally planning on taking a book to read as well since, last night, there was a new plan of hers to read something together and then discuss the themes. Normally, such activities were designated for organizing classes, so I knew that I was going to be fairly rusty at the task. She was idly sitting in her chair with a copy of the book she was reading. She glanced over at me, feeling content as the corner of her mouth perked up. However, the chance to start reading was cut short when I heard my cellphone ringing. Assuming it to be one of my coworkers, or Tasuku, I dashed for it, soon having the iPhone in my right hand in a matter of seconds.

"Liam?" I asked, feeling rather confused. Arkaid got up from her chair and bookmarked her book. She appeared interested in overhearing the conversation. I accepted the call. "Yo."

"Hey CJ, we left my gaff I was wondering if ye wanted to grab something to eat."

"Oh?" I replied. I turned over to Arkaid and muttered Liam's offer to her. When I saw her consent, I continued to speak. "Whaddya have in mind?"

"You pick. I'll be buying. I think I owe ye anyways."

"You sure, dude?" I returned. As we were talking I was going over my clothes. A part of me didn't want to wear the white work shirt with a red tie. Instead, I figured that I'd go with my casual look; black hoodie, white t-shirt, dark blue jeans. Beforehand, I was simply wearing an undershirt and shorts, but it was getting colder so I knew I needed to put on the jeans. Once I started talking back to Liam again I heard Arkaid sigh at my choice of attire, which made me chuckle slightly. "I can pay for it."

"It's the first time I'm getting food with one of my best friends."

"So now I'm just 'one' of them?"

"Hey, don't start. I'm not over what you said yesterday."

"Brohug Demios and make him your best friend."

"Gobshite," Liam snickered. "Anyways, I'll take care of it. I just left so I'm good for anywhere closeby."

"Is the Takoyaki place open?" As I asked this question, I just so happened to glance back at Arkaid. Her long ears perked up at the mere mentioning of the delectable food.

"Um, well I think I know a place that serves it, but I don't think they're open this early."

"What about the Gindako place?" I asked. "They're usually open whenever I come in."

"Where's that?"

"Use Google Maps," I quickly returned. "The closest one to us will be the one we're going to."

"I'm not mad, but why specifically a Takoyaki place?"

"Arkaid likes it." Liam laughed back to me, making me pull the phone away from my right ear. His laughter started slow, but it raised to a higher pitch, possibly due to him reeling his head back as the laughter continued. "See ya, shithead," I playfully replied before ending the call. When I looked over to Arkaid I noticed that she had her arms crossed. Her eyes were closed as she kept her head directed slightly downward. She looked a bit annoyed with me, but I noticed that her tail tip was thumping against the floor. Even though I knew she liked the fact we were getting her favorite food, she put on an annoyed façade. "What's wrong?"

She sighed back to me. "You didn't have to make such a specific demand for me."

"I'm sure it'll be alright with him," I returned. "Anyways, shall we go?"

It was a fifteen-minute walk to Gindako, and in the middle of it, I had to stop somewhere to get a coffee. Arkaid wanted one too, for she felt she needed to be less drowsy as possible; this was only the second meeting with my friend so she wanted to make sure that these first impressions were rather nice. Even though she appeared to be awake, she was adamant that no harm would come from being too careful about this. She was also having a difficult time deciding whether or not to be in her SD form; the first time she met Liam she was, so she initially thought about going into her regular form in hopes of looking much more mature and presentable. However, she didn't know if Liam preferred cute over mature. She wasn't being frantic about it; she was muttering to herself while maintaining her usual, somewhat cold-looking, neutral look that went with her regal appearance. By the time we got to the place, she decided that showing off a different side of her would be more beneficial.

We finally arrived the takoyaki place. The booths appeared to be just setting up. I checked my phone for the time, noticing that it was about to be nine in the morning. It was odd for most takoyaki places to be open at this hour, but this specific one appeared to be open almost all the time. The employees, including one buddy monster that resembled some sort of wolf-man, were setting up the foldable, wooden tables. As soon as they noticed us, the humanoid wolf, which was just a bit smaller than me, gestured me over and allowed Arkaid and I to take a seat. We set our coffees on the side as I lounged myself back in my chair. I informed the employees there that we were in no rush and would like four orders of the 'cheese mentaiko' whenever they were set up. When two more individuals arrived I had to quickly tell them that they were with us and the other two orders were for them; I didn't want them to worry about making more food in a short amount of time, especially when they were only just nearing their setup.

Liam had Demios in his SD form. The brown dragon smirked upon seeing us as he flew over to an open seat. He looked over to his buddy as the young adult pulled open the chair. He sighed before looking over to me with slight distaste. "Got lost. Apparently, there was another one nearby, but that one doesn't open early."

"Huh, that's interesting."

"Screw you," Liam returned jokingly. "Anyways, did you order already?"

"I ordered four cheese mentaikos. It's one of their specialties and one of Arkaid's favorites," I looked over to her, watching as she calmly sipped her coffee. However, even though she continued to appear rather regal and mature, her tail swayed around so innocently. "I know she prefers the 'mentaiko mayo' but I wasn't sure if you liked the taste the mayonnaise."

"Why not just get two of both?"

"If they need to be prepared differently I don't want the guys to set more crap up for us," I returned with a sigh. "I already feel kinda guilty about coming here when they _just_ finished setting up."

"But you weren't feeling guilty enough to just go to a normal breakfast place."

"Greenie."

"Sand Nigga."

"I'm pretty sure you can't say that," I replied with a slight chuckle. "I can because I'm _actually_ Lebanese and my descendants are from the Middle-East."

"Your fault," Liam hastily retorted. "You got me to say it."

"Guess I'll stop saying it then," I returned with a slight smirk. "Hopefully, you can stop saying it."

"If ye want me to stop, I'll stop." Liam started looking at the employees as they appeared to be preparing our meals. "At least you're not like Hoshi. Say one thing about him and he goes through a complete fit."

"Really?"

"Yeah, the guy's completely nuts," Liam replied. "Demios and I avoid him whenever we can. The last thing we want to do is be around him when he snaps."

Arkaid took another sip of her coffee. Her recent sip was longer and more exaggerated like she was trying really hard to appear more regal in front of Liam. One thing I'd understand most people finding odd about her is that she isn't showing panic at all. I can only _assume_ that a lot of thoughts are spiraling through her head, but she maintained such a calm appearance that most people would just assume she was acting normal. However, I couldn't stop thinking about the possibility that she was delving into her mind for what seemed to be eons just to find something to say. Finally, as she placed her coffee cup down on the table, she started to speak. "It's okay. Besides, I haven't had the cheese ones often. I don't mind partaking in a variety of different flavors from time to time."

Demios snickered. "What's with your tail?" Arkaid paused, slowly scrolling her eyes over to him before locking Liam's buddy in with a tight glare. The brown dragon could only laugh heartily back to her.

"It's rather unheard of to see a Purgatory Knight, especially the leader of them, to be rather jolly."

"I've been … getting some stuff from Liam."

"Stuff?"

I interjected. "I think he means that traits from Liam rubbed off onto him, which I think is false. I think he's trying hard to do well on his first formal impression like you, Arkaid."

"I'm actually finding myself rather calm, but I thank you for the concern."

"Then what's up with your tail?"

"… I have a confession; I am feeling somewhat impatient for the takoyaki."

Liam smirked back at her. Arkaid hastily turned to him. The regal dragon's maturity appeared to fade for a moment before she regained her composure. "You don't need to worry about first impressions, Arkaid. I'm pretty sure my first impression with you sucked complete ass."

"Oh, that couldn't possibly be it."

Liam spoke up something fierce. "I did give your buddy access to the Disaster Force, after all." That statement silenced Arkaid. She wasn't nervous, but she appeared unable to speak another word regarding the subject matter. I knew her stance on it, and I guess Liam realized it a bit sooner. "It's alright. It's not a toy, but it is pretty cool. I get that you're worried about it and all, but it's a power that he needed."

Demios looked over at Arkaid with stern eyes. He was also able to tell that Arkaid wasn't up for discussing the subject matter. Her tail stopped waving; the food was completely out of her mind. Even though my buddy wasn't up for this, I had to ask some more questions to Liam. "By the way… you were gonna tell us something yesterday, but you stopped yourself."

Demios must have felt that the time was right. Looking back at this moment, the coworkers weren't around, and the employees were still making the food. We only had ourselves for the time being. "We wanted to tell you that we know who we're with; we're working undercover."

Reality broke away from me for a moment. I quickly looked over to Liam as he nodded back to his buddy. "I'm working close to the blade. We know those gobshites are working with The Will of Kyoya. But we need to trace 'em. We're working close to those guys because it's giving us private access, like. One slip of the tongue and they're straight up done."

Arkaid, understanding the severity of the situation, took initiative. "What information have you two gathered thus far?"

Liam looked over to Demios. The dragon approved Liam's request to let his buddy speak. "Liam doesn't know too much on the matter. This operation is being led by me."

"So what information do you have for us?"

"I want to begin by telling you that you have no right to the information we have," Demios continued. "However, you're our comrades. I know that we can trust you. Because of this, I can tell you that we initially found them looking for a third team member. However, I will not disclose the details as to how we acquired this information. As of right now, I can only tell you that we overheard these two individuals talking about an exchange in one of the two alleys outside of the general building. We assume it is the one near the parking garage."

"I understand what you've detailed so far, but it is particularly odd for these two to be performing their exchange just outside of a widely watched tournament."

"That confused me too, but then Liam and I noticed something odd." Demios began to lean in. One employee brought over our food, causing the conversation to stop. The guy stated the price of the meal, causing Liam to quickly go through his wallet. After Liam paid for the meal, Arkaid nodded, thanking him and the employee for bringing over the food. Once the employee left us we were able to continue. "Anyways, opening day, the team led us through the parking lot since the entrance was packed with people. Apparently, there is a back entrance, and the parking lot was nearly empty."

Arkaid raised a stick and poked into one of the takoyaki balls. I watched as she started eating, thoroughly enjoying the meal. Once again, she remained rather regal, but her tail started wagging. To give her time, I joined the conversation. "That's still pretty risky. Why not just do it at some random corner of town?"

"That I'm not too sure of," Demios replied. "I theorized that there could be some Dark Core Deck Cases stashed away here at a recent time."

"What makes you think that?"

"They were talking about it during the first one yesterday," Demios replied. "I overheard it from afar, so it wasn't completely clear. However, from what they were saying, it was clear to me that something was already placed here, and they were waiting to spring into action. One of them thought about using the alley next to the parking lot since there were no guards. I guess Tasuku made too many people want to come."

"I noticed that too, actually," I replied with intrigue. "The security guards there were having a difficult time keeping track of the people there. It's like they didn't expect that many people to show up. Tasuku and Gao's popularity must be greater than I thought."

"But let's get back to the Dark Core Deck Cases," Demios returned. "What doesn't sit with me well is the fact that they just left something in the building."

"Maybe a previous deal went awry," I spit-balled. "Then they were forced to just drop the stuff wherever they could. The building wasn't too crowded until yesterday when the tournament started."

Liam snickered as he swallowed a bit of his food. "They must have been in some pretty deep shit to think about bringing the deck cases here. You're wrong about one thing, CJ; it was crowded for the past week. People were prepping the place and all that."

"Makes sense," I returned. "And I _guess_ people will be too distracted watching the fight to actually notice the Deck Cases, so that could be why they're doing it now."

"A tournament with Tasuku and Gao in it," Demios reiterated. "And if someone beats them, then it's the tournament where the people who beat Gao and Tasuku are fighting. Either way, it is something no one would want to miss. And I'll bet you they're on a tight schedule."

"I can see that," I nodded back. "After the first deal goes awry, the overseer of it all wouldn't like the fact that one side didn't get their part of the deal. Waiting for too long is probably putting a lot of strain on them, but that makes me wonder if they're trying to sell 'em or bring them to The Will. If that's the case, then we need to worry about The Will's trusted suppliers too."

Arkaid swallowed a bit of her food. She stopped eating, joining the conversation once again. "To summarize your theory; you believe that something went awry on an original deal. This could've taken place at any time within before preparations commenced. In addition to this, you believe that the event may take place during the climactic match, making it so most people would be watching the final fights."

"That is correct."

"If that's the case, then what do you plan on doing?"

"I can't discuss that," Demios returned. "However, if you agree to get the officials in on it, then I won't go with my original plan; I'll go with whatever plan you Buddy Police officers can start up. Just show me that you're capable."

"Suit yourself," Arkaid returned. "We will do what we can; hopefully, we can use those individuals to track where these possible Dark Core Deck Cases could be going and, possibly, coming from."

Liam smirked. "Grand." He got up from his chair before telling his buddy it was time to leave. I could only guess that they were about to do some prepping for the fight. A part of me hoped that he and I didn't have to fight; his last fight was so… brutal; I knew that I was no match for him at the stage I was now. "I'm not in saying that you can't tell me what your friends were doing?" I could only shake my head. "Yeah, that's fair. See you at the tournament." He turned away with his buddy in tow. Demios flew beside him as Arkaid and I continued to eat our food.

I just had to see if I could update my boss in some way. I pulled out my phone and started calling her. As the phone was ringing I noticed Arkaid taking the remaining pieces of takoyaki from our guests' dishes, and she wasn't even doing it with any stealth. She extended her arm across the table and simply dragged the food back to her. I was about to laugh when I heard the phone pick up on the other end of the line. "Hello, Ms. Fridrik. It's Chase."

"CJ? What is it?" Fridrik yawned back to me. "It's only nine-thirty in the morning."

"Aren't you… supposed to be prepping for the fights?"

"Halia and I took care of that," Fridrik drearily replied. "Is this why you called?"

"N-no, I have some important information," I quickly replied. "Liam is working as an unofficial mole. He told me that he knows, for a fact, that his two teammates are working for The Will of Kyoya."

"What exactly does he know?"

"His buddy overheard them talk about Dark Core Deck Cases," I began. "Also, according to his collection of information, there is a stash of something within the arena. They theorize that a previous deal went awry so that they were forced to bring it into the building. Demios and Liam think they're going to extract the stuff while the climax of the fight is going on."

"That's quite a story." Story…. Just a story? It was then that I understood where she was going with this. I attempted to stick with me on this, but nothing was working. "CJ, I know that you're impatient to be in the loop, but don't worry about this just yet. We bugged their break room, so if we get anything, and it correlates to his story, then we'll look into it. For right now, though…. I'm a bit disappointed."

"What? Why?"

"CJ, you're trusting someone who even admitted to working with those two members," Fridrik sternly replied. "I understand that he's your friend, but you need to think of the possible consequences of this; he could be using your friendship so that he can secure a way out."

"You think he's working with them?!" I yelled back into the phone. "Boss, how could you-?!" Before I could continue, Arkaid muffled my mouth with her right hand. She took my phone away from me, taking control of the conversation. "Arkaid, give back the phone."

Arkaid spoke into it. "Understood, Ma'am. I apologize for our inconvenience."

"Thank you," Ms. Fridrik's voice was cut.

My buddy finally returned my phone to me. She gave me a cold look as I searched for something to say. However, I just couldn't think of anything, and that was her point. She knew that she was right in the matter. Previously, I had thoughts about Liam's credibility; I thought that he was actually working with them for a moment. Arkaid remembered the uneasiness I felt about such a horrible situation. "… I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Arkaid replied. She took another bite of her takoyaki. "Still, you need to understand where she is coming from. Like most people of her status, even though she has a lot of power, she has her own set of guidelines to follow. With her position, she can't afford to take the risk."

"… I know someone who can though," I returned. I put _his_ number on my phone. The ringing lasted for a while, but I was finally able to reach him. I explained to him everything that transpired this morning, including the conversation with my boss. He seemed very open as I gave my own two cents on the matter, trying desperately to see if he could understand where I was coming from. "… Tasuku, I can't let this information slide by. I know that this could be risky, but I believe that we should at least be somewhat prepared if any of this is true."

"I'll have to check in with the other officers first," Tasuku replied. "You must be pretty desperate if you're calling me."

"Yeah, under normal circumstances, someone like me calling a thirteen, fourteen-year-old kid would make people want to call the police, but I can't call my coworkers since they're just going to listen to what my boss says. Even though the Buddy Police works with us, you're still a separate thing. I need you to at least keep this considered when the tournament is going on."

"What do you suppose we do?"

"If any of the two members are absent, we need to move," I recommended. "If they're out of our sight then we need to be on them. We need to keep that parking lot in mind as well as that alleyway, but if something new is brought in from Fridrik's bug then we'll put that into consideration. If possible, maybe we can get more people on standby? Maybe have officers stationed on the streets near the arena?"

"That sounds good. That way, the members won't get alerted by the sight of them. Our guys would be too far away. But, CJ, one more thing…." Tasuku fell silent. He seemed nervous as he asked me one final question. "… How much can you trust your friend about these details?"

"I've known him for over eight years, Tasuku." I stared at the phone. "There's no way in hell that he'd lie to me."

"… Okay," Tasuku sighed back. "I'll make sure officers are stationed nearby, but only if the wiretaps give us something. I can't use up resources if we don't have anything."


	12. 12 - The Fallen Sun Fighter

**September 18** **th** **, 2030** **– Wednesday, 1:00 PM**

(POV: Third)

The semifinals were about to begin. The eccentric, pink-haired announcer took flight in her identified flying object. She raised a microphone, eying the crowd of excited spectators as they roared with exhilaration. Paruko was quick to return the favor to them. She knew that the show had to go on. The lights began to illuminate the entire room, revealing the fighting arena. The four remaining teams stood proud and tall, waiting for their directions.

"I welcome you all back with the exciting matchups today!" Paruko exclaimed. "As a refresher, this will be a best of three. Before each team fights, one fighter from each team will be selected at random. Once done, the winning team gets one point, the loser gets nothing! The random matchups continue until one team has two wins. There are no ties here, folks! Okay! The teams being matched up today are-!"

Paruko raised her hand, darkening the room. At first, the audience was rather distraught; mutters filled the crowd. They must have had a difficult time deciding whether or not this was done on purpose. Fortunately, their questions were answered when four extremely bright lights flashed over the four teams. The spotlights came in two different colors; red and blue. When the four teams realized the situation, they soon discovered who there opponents were. "Both teams assigned to blue! Team Redemption and Dragonic Trinity! Both teams assigned to Red! Team Fujimiya and the A-Team!"

(POV: First)

 **(Dragonic Trinity) vs (Team Redemption)**

It took some time, but our team was finally put back into our break room. We were waiting for the announcements as we all stared at the large television screen. Paruko was hosting this once again as an employee hauled a large board. It acted like some sort of slot machine except it had three digital squares on each side. Upon watching them turn the device on, pictures of us and our opponents were placed on the different slots; our team on the left slots while the other team remained on the right.

I was sitting down as I watched this; I couldn't help but feel antsy at the thought of facing Liam. Call it a sudden drop in self-confidence, but I was definitely not in the same league as him. It finally got so bad that I zoned out, tuning out the events happening around me. No one seemed to notice since I was just blankly staring at the television screen. Tasuku and Jack were probably talking to Arkaid and Gao while I was just looking up, watching figures on the screen move yet not registering any of it.

Someone tapped on my forehead. My senses came back to me as I quickly shook off my antsiness. When I turned to see the one who broke me out of the zone I saw Arkaid in her SD form. She was standing on a similar pad to the one I was sitting on. For a moment I couldn't help but chuckle at the fact that she needed to stand up on something to reach my height from waist to head. "What's your input?"

"Input?"

"Were you not listening?" Arkaid asked. I quickly looked over to see Tasuku, Gao, and Jack looking over to me like they expected me to say something. "We're discussing the mission."

"O-oh, right now?"

"Yes, right now," Arkaid sighed back. "CJ, how were you not listening?"

"Well, I am now," I quickly returned before focusing on Tasuku. "So what happened?"

He pulled out a communicator of some sort. It was orange and had a fairly compact appearance. "I have some updates from Ms. Fridrik. They've just confirmed that their bugs are caught some audio from yesterday and today," he began. "However, they're trying to listen to it now and go through it. This should be happening while we're fighting."

"So we're still on waiting on them," I sighed. "What's our purpose again?"

"Our purpose is to act as a secondary legal group," Tasuku retorted calmly. "We're supposed to continue if they can't. If they lose, we need to keep going."

"But now we're in another problem," I retorted. "If we beat Team Redemption, what happens?"

Jack pondered for a moment. "That's what we're trying to figure out, and which is also why Ms. Fridrik and the others are going through the audio right now. They can't afford to do it later if we win, and we can't necessarily stall either. There could be a chance that they think we're onto them, especially if-" Jack paused for a moment. He turned away, soon shaking his head. "… Nevermind."

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's nothing," Jack replied. "I was being ridiculous of thinking about saying such things around you."

Arkaid looked over to me, soon lowering her head. "Remember what Ms. Fridrik told us about Liam?"

"We can trust him," I sternly replied. "He's on our side. Getting back on track, let's just play. Hopefully, the boss can get the info we need. If we win, and they react, then, either way, we'll just keep our eyes on them and see if they do anything…. Looks like we're done talking about it, though." My eyes were locked back on the television screen. The slots stopped spinning, matching Gao Mikado with Gale Minas. I looked over to Gao as I overheard the crowd cheering from the television. He made a fist with his right hand as he eagerly punched it into his open left. He smiled confidently as he gave us a thumbs up. "Do you best."

"I'll do that and more," Gao replied. "Time to show him that the Mighty Sun Fighter is here!"

 **Gao Mikado vs Gale Minas  
**  
The Mighty Sun Fighter took to his side of the arena. The proud teenager kept his arms crossed as his face beamed with the excitement for the game. Watching him made me feel rather intrigued, for all sense of anxiousness and nervousness were nonexistent. To him, it was just the opposing fighter and himself. However, that was also literal; neither he nor his buddy actually had official buddies of their own.

Gale Minas looked rather scrawny compared to most teenagers his age. The 17-year-old's svelte appearance made me wonder if he was just avoiding food or it was just the way his body worked. Regardless, he sneered back at Gao, acting as the villain. The kid raised the right corner of his mouth as he pulled out an odd triangular prism-shaped case. I recognized it; it was a case that people were able to borrow in order to luminize their cards. It was something people used before they were to receive their Core Deck Cases when they get their buddy.

I didn't expect any single member of Team Redemption to use their Dark Core Deck Cases. At this point, I knew that they were with The Will of Kyoya, but we still needed to prove it, especially when the others were still skeptical of my friend's words. However, none of that mattered right now to Gao; he was only involved so that we could have a three-person team. Right now, the only thing that mattered to him was buddyfighting the person directly across from him.

Paruko flew overheard as she eagerly announced the introduction to the audience. The crowd seemed to grow more boisterous at the sight of Gao Mikado. However, Gao retained his confident stance. He made no other movements; he just looked ahead at Gale. The opponent shuttered before resting his hand on the borrowed Core Deck Case. The object began to float slightly, keeping its stance at his side. He sneered. "So, the Mighty Sun Fighter is my opponent? I hope the rumors about you are true."

"The good ones, I hope," Gao replied back with his beaming smile. "I'm going to win this one for Dragonic Trinity. I can't let them down now!"

"Suit yourself, but my creatures are going to destroy you," Gale groaned back. "They'll rip you apart, bit by bit. I'll make sure the Mighty Sun Fighter, like any other rumor, finally fades away."

"I'd rather be friends, actually," Gao eagerly returned. "There's no need for that kind of attitude."

Tasuku and Jack remained by my side. The Buddy Police officer couldn't help but laugh to himself as he heard his friend on stage. Arkaid, taking interest in this behavior, turned to Tasuku. "Is something comedic about this?"

"No, not at all," Tasuku replied softly. "I'm just glad that, even after everything, he's still Gao."

 _After everything?_ That comment didn't seem to make Arkaid wish to ask more. She returned to my side and focused her attention on the fight happening before us. However, that comment still lingered on my mind. 'After everything.' Paruko's shrill announcing broke me back into reality as she announced the beginning of the buddyfight. Gao was going to be going first. I saw Gao as his Core Deck Case barely changed shape. However, yellow shards protruded from the device, making it look like the sun. Pieces of red and orange made up the bulk of the device as it locked itself into Gao's belt. The two fighters placed their hands over their deck, preparing to rev up the crowd with their chants. " _Emergency Launch, from the eye of a storm! The justicial light of the sun! Luminize!_ " Two giant holographic representations of his cards flew over to the left side of the field, representing his two gauge cards. No one could see what they were; they maintained a light-blue color. At that same moment, six luminized cards emerged from the device and centered themselves in front of Gao, representing his hand. " _Beaming Sunshine Guardians!_ "

Gale smirked. His core deck case released the cards in the same manner as Gao's. " _Demons who survive off darkness and despair! Dive within the depths of the eternal abyss! Luminize! Gates of Dark Symphony!"_

Paruko screeched, exhilarated from the fighters' words. "Now! Buddyfight!"

Gao and Gale, in unison, exclaimed, "Time to raise the flag!"

Gao smirked. "I fight for Hero World! And my buddy will be Buddy Police, Decker Drum!"

Gale muttered back. "Darkness Dragon World. My ally is Death Ruler, Blixt."

Because neither person fighting had a real buddy, they had to declare it before the battle started. It was Gao's turn first. He placed one of the luminized cards in his hands into his gauge, bringing him to three. This allowed him to draw another card. "So, you're using death rulers. I'm going to need to be careful with them." He looked at his hand, soon smiling upon seeing a familiar face. "Glad to see you again. I pay one gauge to buddy-call to the right; Buddy Police, Decker Drum!" The dragon emerged once again, roaring as he seemingly leaped out of the called used to call it. It took to the right monster circle, settling down before giving a salute. It was a size 2 monster with 5000 power, 3 critical, and 5000 defense. The buddy call allowed Gao's life to go up to 11.

I turned to Tasuku, finding the play to be rather off. "Shouldn't Gao put him in the center so he's protected next turn?"

"It wouldn't work out; he knows the type of deck his opponent is using," Tasuku returned.

Jack elaborated, for he knew that I was still confused. "Gale is using Death Rulers and, possibly, Gate Guiders. Such monsters are able to attack the fighter even if a monster is in the center."

I started to understand, but I didn't get the whole thing until Arkaid pointed out the true problem from all of this. "Based on what I saw from last game, Gao's defensive spells involve not having a monster in his center position."

My eyes widened. "So if his monster is in the center, and the Gate Guiders and Death Rulers are still able to attack Gao, then that would mean-!"

Arkaid nodded back to me. "He wouldn't be able to protect himself with his spells. He'd be placed at an extreme disadvantage."

Tasuku gritted his teeth. "That's the bad part; most of the defensive spells in his deck involve not having a monster in the center, and that's because he's dealing with the limit of defensive spells Hero World has. It's more about offense."

Jack nodded back. "The good news in all of this is that Gate Guiders and Death Rulers have low attack and defense, so defeating them shouldn't be difficult."

I shook my head. "But Gao's defensive spells are out of the question." I could only watch as Gao continued on with his turn. Drum attacked the other player, bringing his life count down to 7. I could only tense up as Gao ended his turn. "I just hope he'll be able to do more."

It was Gale's turn now. He drew a luminized card, fluck a useless card into his gauge, and drew another card. "So sorry about this. Actually, not really." Gale flucked a luminized card into his center circle. He called upon a hooded puppeteer with a set of curved horns. The only things that could be seen under the hood were his crimson eyes. He motioned two small skeletons like puppets, leaving the crowd unsettled. "I activate his ability. Hehehe, once called, I move a size 2 or less monster to your center."

Gao froze up. He watched as Drum was manipulated to leap into the center. It took some time before any one of us was able to understand what it was. Paruko revealed the truth about the card, aiming some sort of pink, scope-shaped item. She began to read the details. "So horrifying! It's a size 1 with 4000 power, 3000 defense, and a critical of one! Gale was right about its ability, and his name is Death Ruler, Manifile."

Jack was growing worried. "There's a card like that?"

Gale continued with his turn. "I activate the spell, Devil Stigma. Manifile's done his purpose. I'm able to sacrifice him, giving me two more gauge and an extra life." Gale Minas was now at a total of five gauge and 11 life. "I'll be using the two gauge I just gained to call, to my center area, my buddy, Death Ruler, Blixt." The skeleton of a demonic creature emerged from the card. Most of its body was covered in a golden armor, but the being's black wings were torn and shredded apart. At its right side was a glowing blade. The creature was a size 2 with 4000 power, 3000 defense, and a critical of 2. "He may be weak, but his ability is insane; he has 'Shadow Dive' and 'Double Attack.'"

I leaned forward. My interest peaked as I finally found out the ability's name. "So that's what allows him to attack Gao directly… Shadow Dive."

Gale seemed to appreciate the fact that he was at 9 life now. He smirked before flicking another card from his hand. "I call to the right, Gate Guider, Stiju." The golden creature appeared to have multiple arms and hands. The rest of its body was something out of a nightmare. His head carried the skull of a possessed goat, and under his torso remained a serpentine tail, coating with rotting bits of flesh. It was a size 0 monster with 1000 power, 1000 defense, and 2 critical. According to Paruko, it also had Shadow Dive but also had Linklink; if the creature is destroyed, its controller loses 1 life. "Now, I want you to understand this, Gao. I know you can't rise above this. Understand your situation right now."

"Things may be bad now," Gao returned back. However, the confidence in his voice waned. He was less himself now as he stared at the ghoulish creatures before him. "But I know I can get through this."

"But you can't defend this right now, can you?" Gale snickered. "Both my monsters have a critical of 2, and one has Double Attack. Are you really going to remain confident after I bring your life down from 11 to 5 in just one turn?"

We all watched as Gao could only take the incoming attacks. The demonic creatures slashed into him, reducing his life by two with each blow. He braced himself as the attacks phased through his body. The matter behind the attacks still had some force, almost taking him off balance several times. However, he was able to maintain his ground. He returned an eager look, but we all knew that the situation was incredibly dire for him. The only way he could turn this around is if he was able to unleash an insane counterattack.

Tasuku urged himself forward. "He needs to transform with his card, now!"

Arkaid agreed. "That will give him some defense, after all."

I looked back, trying to understand what they were saying. It was then that I remembered that, in round one, he transformed with one of his monster cards and became one with them. He was able to have the same monster stats as his monster, and that's when it hit me; by transforming, he was also able to have the defense points too! That would mean that the only way Gale could hit Gao is if he attacked with much stronger monsters, making monsters like Stiju become completely worthless! "Would some of his other defense cards be online after that?"

Tasuku smiled. "I know one of them would. Let's hope he gets it."

It was Gao's turn once again. He drew a card, charged a useless one into his gauge, and drew another. "I won't let things end here. I activate Hyper Energy!"

Paruko beamed. "Incredible! He just activated a spell card that increases his gauge by Four?! Could it be that he's found a way to end it here?!"

"I'll activate the ability of Buddy Police, Decker Drum!" Gao exclaimed. Two cards from his gauge vanished from sight. "By using two gauge, I'm able to destroy a monster on your field!" Drum aimed a drill-based weapon at Gale's center monster. His a loud grunt, he unleashed an array of strong blasts through the air. The projectiles made contact, destroying Blixt. "Now your center is open! Now I call Cyber Police, Lightning Chase to the right position!" Gao called forth a humanoid completely covered in white armor. Sirens acted as shoulder pads as the humanoid rode a futuristic white motorcycle. It was a size 1 with 4000 power, 2 critical, and 1000 defense. "Now! Transform!"

Our team unleashed a collective cheer while Arkaid nodded back. "Yes! He got it!"

"By paying 1 gauge, I transform with Explosive Takedown, Rampage Sonic!" Gao became one with his monster's equipment. He now carried 5000 power, 3000 defense, and 3 critical. However, he wasn't able to attack with him because Drum was in his center. However, he knew another way of clearing his center. "I'm going to call forth Drum's ultimate form! The true embodiment of justice!"

Arkaid smiled softly. "Brilliant! He's going to remove Drum from the field by going over the size limit, causing him to make the monster leave center circle and the field entirely!"

"To the left circle, I pay 1 gauge to call Rescue Dragon, Justice Drum!" The dragon left the field, only to soon return. His armor intensified as he carried a massive missile-based weapon with only his right arm. His muscular arms were emphasized by the uniform he wore. The dragon's long, red scarf fluttered slowly. A true hero revealed himself on the battlefield. According to Paruko, this creature had 5000 attack power, 2 critical, and 5000 defense. "Now, Justice Drum! Attack Stiju!" Without much thought, the dragonic creature fired a laser beam at the opposing creature, destroying it instantly. Gale grumbled as his life dropped to 8 due to lifelink. "I'm not done yet! I activate Drum's ability! Because I'm transformed with a monster, I'm able to attack with Drum once again!"

Paruko being exhilarated was an understatement. "Unbelievable! After what appeared to be a hopeless situation, the Mighty Sun Fighter himself was able to change the course of the battle almost instantly!" The crowd roared back. Gao's name was chanted from the stands as the intenseness of Gao's eyes made Gale writhe in disgust for the child.

"Justice Drum! Attack the fighter!" Drum aimed and released a missile at the opponent. The object phased through Gale but unleashed a holographic explosion just behind him. The force behind it was still enough to make him lose balance. His life dropped to 6. "Now, I attack with Rampage Sonic!"

Gale raised a card from his hand. "No. I cast Black Dragon shield!" Not only did he nullify the damage from the attack, but his life went back up to 7. As we watched Gao order Lightning Chaser's attack, bringing Gale down to Gao's 5 life, we were so incredibly hopeful that things were starting to turn around for us.

 **(Pov: Third)  
**  
Just outside the arena, Alvis was just to navigate through their recorded audio. Sitri remained next to him as Abigail and Bozo kept a lookout outside. Ms. Fridrik didn't want to take any chances. According to what Tasuku was telling them, Team Redemption was still in their break room. However, they didn't want to take any chances of people eavesdropping on them. Halia remained on her buddy's shoulder as Ms. Fridrik tried listening to the audio with Alvis. The audio was from the previous day and before the current match. Hopefully, they were going to get to the bottom of something.

For a while, it was nothing but a lot of noise. The three fighters of Team Redemption, as well as their buddies, were mostly conversing about how they'll be doing in the match so far. Ms. Fridrik scratched the side of her lip, grumbling to herself. Alvis caught on to this. "Everything alright, Boss?"

"I'm starting to regret something, but only a little bit," Ms. Fridrik began. "CJ might have been onto something. You remember what happened five minutes ago, right?"

"Yeah, I thought we were so close to hearing something in this. Hoshi and Gale wanted to talk."

"But as soon as Demios and Liam join the recording, the conversation shifts," Ms. Fridrik returned. "But the only reason why I'm slightly regretting this is because of how I still believe he's working with them."

"What do you mean?"

As Ms. Fridrik began to give the details, Sitri started to listen closely to the recording. He raised his right ear closer to the device. "Firstly, there's still a chance that Liam and Demios are in a position similar to the one that transporter was in."

"The one that was _anonymously_ dropped off with their buddy?"

"Yeah, that one," Ms. Fridrik continued. "But maybe Liam is a bit higher than that guy. Maybe he's working with the Will but only as a lackey?"

"But that's _if_ these guys are with the Will at all," Alvis retorted.

"I'm just saying that there's always a chance that he's still with them," Ms. Fridrik returned. "It's just that I now want to know why they're treating him with some distance."

"Maybe he only knows a little bit of the Will."

"True," Ms. Fridrik returned. "There could be a chance that he's only expecting a little bit of something that there's a lot of. Even though I can't shake my suspicion of him, what Liam has done for CJ makes me think that he isn't a bad person."

"… It's weird seeing you like this, Boss." Ms. Fridrik and Halia turned back to him, sharing the same confused look. "Sorry, it's just that I never saw you this serious before. I'm too used to seeing you busting our chops."

"That's because I'm actually doing something, and you normally just see me in the office telling you to do things," Ms. Fridrik returned. "When I'm actually doing something I take my job very seriously, but that's when I'm actually on the job. When I'm at the office, or outside of it, I bust your chops."

"Excuse me for saying this, but I think I'd prefer to be around someone who doesn't bust my chops almost all the time."

Halia squawked back. "I'll bust your head and then your chops if you say something like that to my buddy again!"

Alvis retreated back when the three of them noticed Sitri fiddling with the audio device. He was pressing the rewind button. The recorded time went back to a certain point before he selected 'play.' Ms. Fridrik looked down to him, finding it odd that Sitri wanted to go back through the recording. The others focused in on it, hearing the conversation that Sitri wanted to listen to once again.

 _"Is he gone?"_ The first voice was weaker, less intense than the second. Ms. Fridrik was able to identify them as Gale and Hishi respectively. They were speaking rather lowly in terms of tone, but the number of bugs allowed for a much more clear recording. _"Yeah." "Thank God. That green-licking weirdo and his dragon were getting annoying." "It's fine. Calm down." "How can I be calm? I hate working with the guy. Why didn't Master Eirik give us a third?" "I remember you hating the one he first brought on." "Was his only option REALLY that Shido weirdo? You and I should overthrow the guy one day. It's not 'our' fault that other lackeys left the shipment here. Why should we have to deal with that?" "It's for The Will." "I'm pretty sure the old Kyoya Gaen is smarter than that. He would've had us be more prepared. Fuck Liam, and Fuck his Demios." "Quiet down. I think they're coming back." "For fuck's sake."_

The four of them turned to each other. Ms. Fridrik took initiative. "Master Eirik?"

Sitri muttered back. "Yeah. Weird name. They seem kinda pissed at him."

Alvis. "They seem pretty disgruntled, especially about that 'Shido weirdo.' It's kinda funny."

Halia shook her head. "None of that matters now."

Ms. Fridrik pulled something out of the side of the device. It resembled some sort of hard drive. "She's right. We can confirm they're working with The Will and that Liam isn't with them. So far, everything that CJ told me checks out, except for the exchange location."

Alvis winced. "That part worries me," he began. "Still, he was on the money for everything else, so there's that. Once the day's over, let's bring this back to HQ."

Ms. Fridrik sighs. "Or Tasuku could do it."

"But his team is still playing."

"Against Team Redemption," Ms. Fridrik returned. "After what I heard about Liam and how he plays, I wonder if our guys could actually pull off the win."

 **(POV: First)**

Gale snickered back. Two turns had passed since this point, both fighters had been displaying strong turns back to back. However, it was approaching the eleventh hour. Gao Mikado had 3 life while his opponent had a measly 2. Gao Mikado managed to maintain the field from the previous turn, keeping his Justice Drum intact. However, Gale was starting to struggle. The drawback to Shadow Dive is that the monsters that have it normally have weak attack power. This was hurting him at this stage in the game; Gao's transformation into Explosive Takedown, Rampage Sonic had slowed down his momentum.

Even so, Gao made sure not to leave the person with anything. The only thing that Gao left Gale was a gauge count of three cards. Feeling rather confident about his position, Gao felt free to relieve some tension. He was panting; the battling was wearing him out. He was getting really into it, causing his body to release heaps of adrenaline to flow through his body. Gao was ready to have this continue on, leading his team to victory. However, Gale, with the last three cards in was hand, was more annoyed than anything.

Finally, he sneered back before moaning angrily. "Mighty Sun Fighter, you need to learn your place in the world." He drew a card, charging one card into his gauge, only for him to draw another. "I'm 17. I'm not going to lose to some half-pint pre-teen."

"Age has nothing to do with it," Gao replied strongly. "I'm passionate about this game, and I'm willing to go beyond to lead my team to victory."

"You're not going to be getting it, so don't hold your breath," Gale snickered. "You lost the moment I unleashed my massive attack those turns ago. I'll give you this; if you were able to Transform into that stupid item a turn earlier then my massive attack wouldn't have been worth much. However, you couldn't, and now I will lead you to reflect upon your continuing struggle."

"Excuse me?"

"You should've just accepted defeat after that turn," Gale replied. "I equip, DEATH Wave Rod, Sterben." Suddenly, a black scepter materialized into his hand. He stuck it out to Gao, smirking cockily. "I discard a card to use Sterben's ability. I can no longer attack with it, but I'm bringing Drum to the center."

"To what?" Gao asked back. "With that small hand of yours, and after destroying your buddy monster twice, do you really expect me to think you were able to get a third so quickly?"

"Of course not," Gale snickered. "You know, Gao. My offer wasn't to mock you. My offer was so you wouldn't experience one of the biggest fears of your life." Gale selected one card from his hand. Immediately, three cards left his gauge. "I skip right to the final phase." Gao was left befuddled, puzzled at the impact. Nothing around him appeared out of place. He started to survey the area; nothing was happening. He initially figured that nothing was wrong. The only thing that seemed to happen was that Justice Drum was now turning to face him. Gao did find it weird, but he figured that seeing a representation of his friend's face would be rather comforting.

Everything appeared to become still. Gao started to cry. He was looking directly at Drum's face. By the time we realized what was going on, Gao fell to his knees. Justice Drum was standing above him with eyes blood red. Nothing but contempt and rage came from the dragon of justice. He was staring at Gao, watching as the Mighty Sun Fighter was reduced to a weeping child. The dragon stood there as he charged an attack. Gale's snicker turned into a slight frown. "It hurts, doesn't it. That's why I don't want a buddy. No matter what, the fear of them betraying you just hurts too much."

Gale could only turn away. "I had a buddy once. She left, never to return again. Before leaving, she attacked me, leaving me … gone… lost. Now I fight with the same rage, contempt, and hatred she left me." He glanced over, watching as Justice Drum's muscles tensed. He roared violently at Gao, causing the fighter to scream. "What you're seeing now is a true nightmare. The impact; Nightmare Despair. I give a monster in your center an extra critical and have it attack you. That is the embodiment of my deck. What you're seeing now is absolute, true despair."

Before anyone could see it coming, Drum unleashed a missile at Gao. Even though I knew the holographic representation could've had physically hurt him, everyone seemed to know it hurt him in a different way. I could only lower my head as I watched Gao's life count drop to 0. Tasuku and Jack rushed up to Gao. The two of them attempted to comfort him. The child seemed to slowly recuperate, returning a soft smile back at his friends. However, I was stuck, looking lost. That same despair struck cold with me. I watched as a monster struck down his own buddy. He may not have been real but, for that one moment, it felt real to Gao.

Paruko stopped announcing enthusiastically and actually flew down to Gao and the others to check on him. Gao nodded back, saying he was fine and that he was just spooked for a moment. But something stuck out to me. I looked over to Gale, watching as he looked… pained. He pulled at his chest and squeezed it, almost like he was holding back the pain. He must've hated the deck he used, but it was all he remembered. It's the only thing he remembered from his buddy; the pain of such a wretched goodbye. I couldn't help but see a different version of him. The worst part of all of it was when I realized that this could've….

It could've been me.


	13. 13 - Highs and Lows

**September 18** **th** **, 2030** **– Wednesday, 1:20 PM**

Tasuku returned to the breakroom with Gao and Jackknife. Gao seemed alright, though I was skeptical about it, especially since I also had experience when it came to hiding my feelings. It was definitely understandable due to just _how_ Gao lost; not only did he lose in the first game, but he lost because a representation of his old buddy turned to face him, attacking him in the process. It was something I hoped to never experience. I looked over to Arkaid, watching as she appeared to be worried for Gao's sake. She rushed over to Gao, asking if he was alright.

Gao only returned with a soft smile. His eccentric tone was diminished as he spoke back with a strained voice. "It's fine. I just wish I didn't let you guys down."

Arkaid shook her head. "Nonsense; you fought like the Gao I remember. There's no shame in that."

"Still…." Gao lowered his head before turning over to me. "Sorry, man."

"I'm not angry," I replied. "Gale Minas is on my mind now. After listening to what he said…."

Jack shook it off. "He's just trying to rile us up," he began. "Our duty is to make sure we can cover for the others if they lose. If we lose, and then they lose to Team Fujimiya, we're not going to be able to work the way we are now. Once we lose, we can't be where the players are, and being where we shouldn't is only going to make Team Redemption suspicious. Just stay focused."

His buddy agreed with him. Tasuku closed his eyes, feeling a bit disappointed about the turn of events. "Team Redemption is turning out to be a formidable opponent."

My body tensed up. I saw the matchups for the next match. When the others took notice, we were too stunned to speak. Only Arkaid seemed to remain calm when we realized who was going to fight next.

 **(Chase Hallows vs Hoshi Hirohito)**

Tasuku and the others turned to me. Had they really lost faith in me that quickly? I didn't stay long enough to figure it out; I quickly left the room. Arkaid hastily followed me as I made my way to the arena. She huffed as she finally caught up to me; the pace I was moving out was almost too much for SD form Arkaid. "CJ, you need to stay calm."

"I am calm," I emotionlessly applied. "I'm not going to stay in there only to be talked down to."

"I'm certain that they wouldn't have done that."

"Really?" I angrily returned. "The new guy on the team facing the other team's leader? How in the hell would they not say anything about that?"

"Saying negative statements to you about the situation would only ruin your mood," Arkaid replied. Essentially, she was telling me that the others would've lied or held on to only a slight bit of hope. I didn't want to hear any of that. "If it means anything to you, if my word means anything to you, I believe we can do this."

"Why are you talking like that?"

"Like what?"

"Talking like I don't value you," I replied. The two of us stopped at the edge of the arena. We turned to each other as Arkaid modestly returned to her normal form. I found it annoying that she was down-talking herself in such a manner. "Arkaid, do you have low self-esteem or something?"

"Of course not," she returned. "The manner of which I'm speaking reflects on my relationship with you."

"Our relationship?"

"You must understand that, in situations like this, I wouldn't lie," Arkaid began. "I said what I stated to you because it is important for me to understand if you view my words as pointless and futile or not. To not value my words would mean to not value who I am. To only see me as someone who would keep talking to make others feel better, well, is downright ludicrous. I believe we can do this because I know, together, we have the power to do so."

The both of us heard steps from the other side of the arena. We turned to see Hoshi, soon noticing a small, imp-like creature beside him. The creature had platinum blonde hair. Most of his body was covered in a venta-black material with orange, glowing markings spread across his body. The imp had light-blue skin that allowed his eerie red eyes to glow. It was his Buddy Monster.

Paruko, seeing the two of us at the ready, prepared herself for the introduction. "Alrighty! Ladies and gentlemen! Monsters and Humans! Welcome to round number two of this incredible tournament. Fighting for Dragonic Trinity is Chase Hallows and his buddy, Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Sand Staff Arkaid!" The crowd roared in response. "Fighting for Team Redemption is Hoshi Hirohito and his buddy, Formless Jailer, Izumonokami! But let's call him Izu for short!"

As the crowd exclaimed their praise for the start of the fight, I tried to piece together what world this man was fighting for. Even though Formless Jailer, Izu was from Katana World, I recalled that monster being from another sort of deck. The name escaped me at the moment as my Core Deck Case took its familiar shield form. I watched as Izu went into his normal form; his features looking more human. At his sides were two red swords that glowed a strong and bright red color. I noticed Hoshi's deck case taking a rather odd form; by his side was a totem which resembled a small gate. The gem resided where the gate's handle would be.

By Paruko's coinflip, Hoshi would be the one going first. I took in a nervous gulp before preparing myself. He luminized the top cards of his deck. However, something odd occurred; three cards went into his gauge instead of the normal two. When I wanted some answers, I noticed that his life counter went to 8. Hoshi appeared emotionlessly stern as he stared at me from across the arena. " _Guardians fighting at the gates of hell. Take up arms! Luminize! Fallen Executioners!_ "

The announcer appeared rather giddy. "I was wondering why his life and gauge started out a bit differently!"

I finally knew the answer too. However, I allowed the theatrics to take over as I luminized my hand and gauge cards. _"To risk my life to serve a greater power! That is the role of the Fifth Omni Cavalry! To ARMS!_ _Dragonic Omni Sacrament!"_

Paruko exclaimed proudly. "Let's buddyfight!"

In unison, my opponent and I proclaimed, "Time to raise the flag."

I went first. "I fight for Dragon World."

Hoshi returned. "Searing Executioners."

Paruko interjected. "For any audience members that are confused, the Searing Executioners flag allows Hoshi to use cards with 'Executioners' in their attribute and only such cards. As a cost of getting the extra plus of starting off with three gauge, users of this flag are forced to start out with only 8 life."

Hoshi replied. "A small price to pay." He was going first. He placed a card into his gauge, bringing him to four. Because of the charge, he was able to draw a card. "I'll use my set spell." Upon activating the card, a small orb emerged next to him. Appearing on it was the image of a fiery, hellish gate. It was void of any light. "First ability; I'll put two cards from my deck to the drop zone. If there is an 'Executioners' card among them, I get to put a card from my deck into the gauge."

Arkaid muttered to herself. "He's whole deck is 'Executioners,' so he's already at five gauge. This leaves him open to perform many powerful attacks."

"I equip Executioner Hammer, Hell's Fender," Hoshi emotionlessly returned. The luminized card vanished, causing the creation of a hellish hammer to appear in his right hand. The hammer looked like it appeared from a courtroom in hell. The gavel piece had a blade attached at one end, burning hot like it was just molded from a blacksmith. The item had 2000 power and 2 critical. "If I have 15 or more cards in the drop zone, this card gets +2 critical."

Suddenly, he leaped forward. His emotionless eyes gazed at me as he was soon directly in front of me. I was able to get a fair look at him; he resembled someone a bit older than me. His facial features were so defined. His long, black hair tossed and turned in the air as he swung the hammer through me, causing my life to drop to 8. He returned to his position while I regained my footing. "I end my turn."

"He's kind of … robotic," I commented as I drew a card. While choosing a card to place into my gauge, Arkaid nodded in agreement. After drawing my next card I knew what the plan was going to be. I couldn't play an item right now, but I knew that I was able to do something of a counterattack. "Anyways, based on that item alone, I need to beat him quickly."

"Agreed," Arkaid nodded. "However, he'll most definitely catch on and start playing some spells to block our attacks, and you don't have an item in hand."

"That's true," I replied. "However, I can focus on using size 1s right now," I muttered back to her. "Then, once my field is getting cleared up, I can call something to wipe them all out." Arkaid looked over my hand with me. Noticing the card I was talking about, she softly smiled. "What do you think?"

"He better not catch on," Arkaid replied. "Either way, let's do it. Let's go with a full out attack."

"This will cost some hand cards," I returned. "But, it will make the game end faster."

"And, hopefully, things will fall in our favor," Arkaid returned.

I smiled before commencing my turn. "Alright, first thing's first, I'm calling Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Wind Bow Meglax to the center area!" One of the few monsters I could actually call to the center was brought out. I didn't have the greatest hand, especially since I lacked my main weapon, but I was fine working with what I had. What emerged was a familiar green dragon sporting the attire of a more fashionable Robin Hood. His long and brown flowing hair almost distracted me from the glowing bow he held at his side. He was a size one with 2000 power, 2 critical, and 1000 defense. "Next up, to the right, I buddy-call Arkaid!" Arkaid rushed into position, taking her place in the right monster circle. She materialized her staff as she directed it at our enemy. She was another size 1 with 2000 power, 2 critical, and 2000 defense. My life went back up to 9 due to the buddy call. "Now, I call to the left position, Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon Disciple, Hagun of Sand Cane." To my left emerged a small, light-blue dragon. The dragon leaped into position, raising a small version of Arkaid's sand staff. Hagun was a size 1 monster with 2000 power, 2 critical, and 3000 defense. "Finally, I activate 'Dragoguts.' By taking 1 point of damage, I increase my life by three. However, Hagun has another skill; whenever I take damage, Hagun increases my life and gauge by 1."

After all of that, I managed to get a full field, my life up to 12, and my gauge up to 4. Unfortunately, this left me with only three cards left in hand. I knew that I needed to be careful at this point. What was starting to throw me off was that Hoshi wasn't really responding to this sudden development. While Paruko was excitingly flying throughout the air while addressing the audience why what I did was so 'cool,' Hoshi just remained steady. "I'll attack you with Hagun!"

"I activate Shadow Crusader," Hoshi returned. "This spell card reduces the next time I would take damage this turn by 3, nullifying your attack. As a cost, I must remove three cards from the top of my deck and place them in the drop zone."

I gritted my teeth. The only thing I was able to do now was to finish my series of attacks. Fortunately, he now only had three cards in hand. He accepted the onslaught of Arkaid and Meglax's next attacks, bringing his life down to 4. A part of me was a bit angry; he was in the range of my impact card but I didn't have it in my hand. If I had it then he would've been destroyed after only one turn. He was fortunate in the long run. However, this is the risk of a deck like his, and I believe that he understood it well.

"My turn," Hoshi robotically replied in a monotone manner. He drew a card, charged one useless card from his hand to the gauge, and drew another. "First, I activate the ability of my Gate set spell. I mill the top two cards. As expected, there's 'Executioners' cards, so I charge a card from my deck to the gauge. Next, I activate Inferno Rule. By paying one gauge, I destroy a size 2 or lower monster on your side of the field. I target your Hagun. I don't want you to regain any life when you're damaged, now do I?"

In that instance, Hagun was victim to an incoming ball of hellish flames. He vanished instantly as the holographic representation of him broke apart. Hoshi was right to destroy Hagun; after I utilized Hagun's ability to gain one life and put a card into my gauge, he must've assumed—correctly—that it can be activated on the opponent's turn too. If he attacked directly, then my life would've regained off Hagun. He couldn't let that happen. Even though I didn't have any defensive cards, I was still happy that I had a monster in my center. However, I soon noticed that my opponent curled the right edge of his mouth. "I pay three gauge cards to activate my gate's other ability; I'm able to bring an 'Executioners' card from my drop zone into my hand."

Arkaid lowered her head. "Incredible. He mills his deck quickly and then utilizes the drop zone as a place for resources."

I nodded back. "And he keeps building up more gauge. At this rate, he's going to call something fierce."

Hoshi returned back to me with another smirk. "Don't take it personally. I believe that you will lose by the end of this turn."

"H-huh?"

"Can you confirm that you have 12 life points left?"

"Yes, I can," I replied back. "Are you saying you can take out all twelve?"

"Certainly," Hoshi replied. "Now, I want you to watch carefully. This is the power of the Executioner deck. I pay three more gauge to call forth my ultimate beast; Master of the Searing Executioners, Gagalgarios!" What emerged on the right monster circle was a monstrosity to the very concept of creation. The black dragon's scales were stained by soot and dried blood. Red horns protruded from its very body at multiple points. As the creature opened its mouth, the very beast appeared to unleash a frightening roar of hellfire.

Paruko watched closely as the pieces started to come together. Arkaid and I weren't sure at first, but then Paruko confirmed its power. It was a size 3 with 10,000 power, 5,000 defense, and a critical of two. Hoshi groaned contently as he looked up at his extremely large, tremendous beast. "As soon as he is called, I'm able to mill five more cards from my deck and place them into the drop zone." At that very moment, the dragon's eyes began to glow a strikingly crimson color. Hoshi's hammer became engulfed in flames. "The stage has been set. At least fifteen cards are in my drop zone. Not only does my hammer now gain two critical, my dragon gains 1 critical and Penetrate!"

"P-penetrate?!"

"That's right," Hoshi returned. "So your Meglax in the center won't block the damage at all. My monster's critical would go right through it, damaging you directly! Now! To the left circle, I buddy-call Formless Jailer, Izumonokami." His buddy reached for the left monster circle. However, just as Hoshi's life went up to 5, Hoshi gave out another command. "Go into the soul of your leader!" The jailer vanished from the field. His card took on a red glow before flying into the monster. The dragon roared proudly as the area around us began to grow even tenser. "Because of that, my dragon now has soulguard, and has gained an extra critical."

"So he has four critical now?" I asked.

"Not just that," Hoshi replied. "Gagalgarios also has Double Attack."

Twelve damage. Hoshi was correct; that would bring my life total from 12 to 0 in one span of attacks. I tried going over the calculations in my head, leading me to be left in fear and awe at the capabilities of this deck. Paruko shared these feelings as she started screaming at the top of her lungs. "I can't believe what I'm seeing! After fulfilling the requirement, Hoshi has now made it so he'll be able to deal 12 damage in one turn! Penetrate being paired up with such a devastatingly powerful monster?! Just thinking about such a BEAST would scare me, and now it's right before us all! CJ needs a way to guard the attacks, otherwise, he's in trouble!"

Hoshi was right in assuming I had no shields. There was no way for me to block the incoming attacks. I watched as Hoshi commanded his dragon for the attack. The dragon slowly motioned forward, raising a fist into the air. He slammed it into the center position, destroying Meglax instantly. My life was so brought down to 8. In that moment, I quickly called out to my friend. "Arkaid! Now!"

"Right!" Arkaid rushed forward to the center position. She glared back at the dragon, showing the determination in her eyes. Her staff was directed at the hellish dragon as she took in a deep breath. "As a member of the Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragons, I will not stand by and let you defeat my eternal partner. Come at me!"

Hoshi snickered. "So, Arkaid has Move? It's hopeless!" The dragon struck down once again. The fist propelled through the air as Hoshi followed behind him. Arkaid looked back to me, giving me a soft smile. The fist smashed through her, obliterating her form until she was brought back to being a card. The card flew back to my Core Deck Case, retreating to the drop zone. I was dealt four more points of damage, bringing my life to 4.

Hoshi was coming in. He smirked as he saw me remain motionless. It was at that point he knew that I lacked any defense cards. He smirked, soon swinging his hammer through me. I took the damage. He quickly returned to his side of the field, chuckling to himself as he watched my life points drop. Finally, he turned away and started walking off the arena. However, something got him to turn around.

There was no doubt in my mind that any buddyfighter in my position would've lost. With no defense cards, one would just be left to take the attacks, bringing their life down to an insane degree. It was at that point that I realized that I was extremely lucky that Arkaid was with me. It is because of her that I managed to come here now, fighting for my team. I couldn't help but smile as Hoshi turned around to see me smiling fondly. I couldn't help but shed a tear because of how much Arkaid got me involved with others.

Many fighters would've lost there. However, thanks to my friend, Arkaid, that wasn't the case for me.

When the dust settled, and when the dragon returned to Hoshi's side of the field, I slowly got back to my feet. Hoshi stared with complete shock as he saw my life points. "How?!" Hoshi screamed. His monotone demeanor didn't show, his murderous intent was gone. All that remained was the screams of a furious man. "How are you still standing?! How do you have one life point left?!"

"Simple," I replied back with a smirk. "You were right in taking out Hagun when you did. If you just went for me, Hagun would've healed me. However, you must not know what Arkaid does."

"Why should I?" Hoshi replied angrily. "So what if she has move?! What's the big deal about that?! There's no point in just having her move to the center! Penetrate renders it useless!"

"The fact of the matter is that she doesn't have move," I replied back. Hoshi's mouth was left agape, soon transforming as he gritted his teeth. If he bit his teeth harder I would've been certain that they would've cracked. "Move triggers at the beginning of the battle phase. Arkaid's ability is this; when I get damaged, she moves to my center. She protects me. When she's destroyed, she gives me 1 life point, and one gauge."

"O-ONE MORE LIFE POINT?!"

"Because of her, my life total was technically 13. Thanks to her, I'm still in this."

Paruko screamed even louder than before as the crowd went completely nuts. "U-U-U-UNBELIEVABLE! Arkaid's ability gave CJ the one extra life point that he needed! Because Hoshi has used up almost all of his gauge, there's no way he could continue his turn after that; it is now CJ's TURN! Can he pull it back with JUST ONE LIFE POINT LEFT?!"

It was a bit unfortunate being left on one life. Because my equipment and some spell cards require me to pay a life, I am forced not play them. Any equipment I would draw would be useless in my hand. Fortunately, I kept the key cards I had in my hand since the very first turn. "So, with it being my turn, Hoshi, all I need now is a monster with 2 critical and another with 3, correct?"

"Y-you…. LITTLE…. STAIN!"

"However, for the sake of the audience, I'm going to be a bit theatrical." I drew a card. It was a defensive shield card. I placed it into the gauge and drew another card. "Your hand is essentially empty. I doubt you have anything worthwhile in it. However, I believe that I'm set even if you had a defensive spell card. First, to the right position, I pay one gauge to call, to the right, Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Drum!" A familiar card appeared once again. Drum was no longer dressed as an officer; he was back as the Omni Lord successor. He was a size 2 with 6000 power, 3 critical, and 5000 defense. "To the left, I call Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Sand Staff Arkaid!" The luminized card vanished from my hand. The real Arkaid left my Core Deck Case and returned to her position on the field. She was a size 1 with 2000 power and defense with a critical of 2. The two of us smiled back at each other before Arkaid looked rather confidently at Hoshi. The man, who acted like a spoiled brat, thrashed around as he stared at the monster that kept me going.

Arkaid could only giggle, holding a hand over her mouth to try and contain herself. "The conditions have been met."

Paruko exclaimed loudly at the turn of events. "And Arkaid has returned to the field! Not only does CJ have the 5 total critical points needed to finish the game, but one of the monsters ending this is the same one that kept the game from ending in the opponent's victory in the first place! THE IRONY IS INSANE!"

"Drum, attack the fighter!" The orange dragon leaped forward. He slowly pulled out an intimidating blade, slashing through Hoshi as the fighter cried out. His life dropped down to two as I looked back at Arkaid. She turned back to me. "Arkaid, would you do the honors?"

Arkaid chuckled. "Gladly."

* * *

Arkaid and I returned to the break room with a boost of confidence so massive that you'd have to send two hell dragons to break us down. We entered the room as Gao approached us with glowing eyes. I couldn't help but grin as I saw his face beaming with energy once again. "CJ! Arkaid! That was insane! I was at the edge of my seat at that last turn! 12 damage?! That's just insane! And you two got through it without any shields!"

Jackknife and Tasuku approached us. The green dragon let out an anxious breath of air as he continued speaking. "I'll be frank, once we realized you didn't have any shields, we panicked. Fortunately, Arkaid was there to give you that one life point when you needed it."

Tasuku followed suit. "I didn't doubt you for a second, CJ," Tasuku replied. "Yes, that dragon was strong, but since Arkaid was on the field I knew you were going to live through it."

I couldn't help but agree with him. I simply shrugged back at him with a slight chuckle. "Once you know what Arkaid's ability is, the situation kind of loses the 'do or die' aspect of it."

Arkaid sighed. "Still, we managed to get the win."

"Because of you, Arkaid," I returned. She looked back to me with modesty. "If it wasn't for you, we would've lost right then and there. You made the difference."

"It was nothing." Arkaid remained regal as she looked away for a moment. Even though she gave off a calm appearance, I noticed that the tip of her tail was thumping against the floor. I was hardly able to contain my laughter. Arkaid quickly looked back to me with confusion, acting like she didn't understand what was going on. However, her eyes went back to the television. "What in the world?"

Hoshi was throwing a massive fit. The robotic individual was now in a state of murderous rage. Guards were attempting to approach him. Hoshi's buddy was already subdued as Hoshi attempted to attack one of the guards. Finally, one of the guards was able to go for Hoshi's back, putting him in a headlock before forcing him to the ground. One by one, the guards rushed to bring the man back to his feet as they handcuffed the angry fighter. "Oh my goodness."

The man started to scream even louder. His murderous intent shook the arena as he cried bloody murder. "CJ! Arkaid! You're dead! You're both fucking dead!" The guards had no choice but to rush him out of the arena. "Wherever you are, you are dead! You will be tossed into the gates of hell to rot for an eternity! I will not rest until you are both wiped away from this world!" The screen cut to black. The five of us were reduced to silence. We looked at each other, hoping that the madness would subside.

 **(Liam Kieron vs Tasuku Ryuenji)**

I didn't want to watch this from a screen; I needed to see Liam play firsthand and up close. Arkaid and I joined Tasuku and Jackknife as they approached their side of the arena. We watched as Liam approached with Demios by his side. The two of them made it to their side of the arena, but they looked rather somber. Liam was lost for words while Demios simply refused to speak. Tasuku and Jack took their place on the platform. Arkaid and I remained just behind them.

Tasuku, trying to get the conversation going, sighed. "… How is your teammate doing?"

"Oh, just great," Liam replied morosely. "He just yelled at Gale, got 'em to run away. Right now he's being looked at to see if he has some mental condition or something."

"I can see why," Tasuku stated back. "He went from robotic, to… and then to… I just can't bring myself to think of the faces he made."

"He was a mental case; Gale and I both knew that," Liam returned. "No point in talking about it now."

The audience grew quiet as Tasuku and Liam continued their conversation. I was beginning to feel rather uneasy. Liam's tone and demeanor had shifted; he wasn't the kind of person I remembered him to be. He was acting… colder. The way he was changed as soon as he entered the fighting arena; could it be that his mind shifts his personality depending on the situation around him? I couldn't know yet. All I knew was that, during the battle, Liam changed. Arkaid noticed my arm shaking, soon grasping onto it to keep it steady. I looked at her, watching as she sincerely looked up to me. After taking in a deep breath, I was able to watch on.

Tasuku turned to Jack for a moment before focusing on Demios. Both dragons were currently in their SD form as the waited for the battle to start. Apparently, people were keeping their eyes on Gale, who had run off after the yelling match, and Hoshi, who was sitting in the break room with guards supervising him and his buddy until the match was over. It was getting fairly clear that the crowd and Paruko wanted Team Redemption to lose. "I want to know why… how you two were able to meet. Liam, why would you partner with the Purgatory Knights?"

"Why are ye so worried?" Liam asked, feeling rather confused. "Ye make them out to be complete demons."

"The purgatory knights kill their own!" Tasuku exclaimed. "You've seen how they battle; they sacrifice each other for the sake of victory. How can you align yourself with a group of people like that?"

"That just shows how single-minded you are," Liam replied. He looked over to me, smirking. "CJ, tell them. Tell them the history of the Purgatory Knights."

Tasuku and Jack turned back to me. I could only turn away, muttering to myself about Liam throwing me under the bus. "What is he talking about?" Tasuku demanded. "What do you know that I don't?"

"Tasuku… you know how cards have abilities that reflect how the actual monster fights, right?" I began to say.

"Yes! I know that! I've used the Purgatory Knights before. That's how I know how they work."

"But that's exactly it; that's not how they work," I hastily replied. Without me really thinking, I shook my head back at him. "The Purgatory Knights cursed themselves with true immortality. They'll die, only to return. They're cursed with eternal purgatory, hence the name. Any new dragon they enlist is given the curse. They serve Demios Sword Dragon for all eternity, dying for him. But here's the thing; him sacrificing units to 'restand' himself to attack again… that's a barebones summary about the actual combat of the Purgatory Knights."

Jack murmured back to me as Tasuku remained speechless. "Tell us. What is their story then?"

"About a couple years ago, sometime before the Yamigedo incident, Darkness Dragon World was discovered. I believe I don't need to tell you who; Gaen's influence was pretty important. However, we had to understand that world properly before the rest of its residents were to be considered for warping from their world to ours, and what we got was… Horrifying, but not in the way you think."

"What happened?!" Jackknife was finally growing tense. "How do they truly fight?!"

"The Purgatory Knights fight by sending their immortal troops into raids where there is a great chance they'll all die," I returned. Jack and Tasuku were frozen, speechless by the statement I uttered. "It was hard for us to take in at first; the District for Monster Welfare found it atrocious that dragons fighting for good would go that far to fight the terrors of Darkness Dragon World. But then we found out why they did this; the soldiers… regenerated. They came back to life. However, as Demios saw his allies getting hacked down and slaughtered… it was like adrenaline flowed through him. At least, that's what I got from the account of some of the Purgatory Knights I interviewed."

Tasuku couldn't think of anything to say; he was still unsure of what to think. "I still don't get it."

"Translate what I told you to his card effect," I replied back, soon crossing my arms. "He sends his soldiers to die during any military advances. That's the sacrifice portion of his card. Once that happens, the fury he feels from the deaths of his soldiers fuels him with power. That's the restanding portion." Tasuku and Jack finally seemed to understand. "People get a different idea because, in this cardgame format, Demios destroys his ally units to get the bonuses, but that's all that it is; a summary of who he is translated into a cardgame format. Either way, he's 'killing' his units for the sake of victory, albeit indirectly."

"But I still don't get why Liam would work with him!" Tasuku exclaimed. "I understand what you're saying, CJ, but now you're telling me that Liam is working with someone who would send his troops to die!"

Demios shook his head. "They return anyways."

"But to feel the pain of death each time?!" Tasuku screamed. "How could someone be willing to do such things?"

It was then that I heard Liam's voice. "Sacrifices have to be made for the sake of victory." Tasuku looked back, watching as Liam watched Tasuku with steady eyes. "When ye worked with Demios, your only sacrifice was you tossing away your childhood. You call that sacrifice?"

"W-…What? How do you know that?"

"That's why I'm here now, Tasuku," Liam returned. He let his arms go outstretched. He took in a deep breath before staring down the opponent. He locked eyes, soon letting his arms fall to his sides. "You simply wanting to 'grow up' quickly, sacrificing your childhood. I sacrificed much more than you could possibly think. Unlike any other human standing here today, I've seen the end." Liam whipped out his Core Deck Case. It took form, resembling that of a dark-colored sword. The item gleamed with a purple, malefic light as the gem at the base of the hilt remained blue. "I'm done talking. Demios wanted this day to come, and I'm going to give it to him. I will defeat you."

"Liam… I won't let that happen," Tasuku returned. His core deck case took the form of a white circular oval. The gem began to glow as both fighters' monsters took on their real forms. "As a friend of CJ's, you must know what he must feel to see you like this."

"Oh, he knows the Purgatory Knights inside and out," he returned. "He's not a gullible gobshite. Unlike me, he actually knows things. Everything that I was able to tell ye was from him. I mean, we are the Ying and Yang."

"So you really were there," Tasuku returned. "So the Purgatory Knights… you wanted to make them back then?"

"Once CJ told me their background after his time at work, I knew for a fact that they were the deck I wanted to play," Liam replied. "Let's do this. It's time for our buddyfight."

Tasuku nodded back. Paruko wasn't ready, but Tasuku and Liam took initiative. The prodigious buddy officer took initiative as he flung two luminized cards into his gauge, followed by drawing six cards. _"Shine forth! Future dragons clad in stars! Fight alongside me as one! Luminize, Cross Dragoner!"_

Liam did the same. His core deck case swung around as the base of the gem remained close to Liam's hands. " _Loyal Brothers who always rise again, fight alongside me between Life and Death! I Call Forth! Eternal Purgatory!_ "

"Time to raise the flag!"

Paruko still wasn't ready. For some reason, the initial discussion left her frozen. She only hovered as she watched the fight take place. Something about the tension between these two… it was affecting her. She looked confused, lost while the fight continued before her. During it, she would take looks at Liam. She would wince, almost crumble as he saw the fighter commence forward despite everything Team Redemption has gone through thus far. Tasuku took the initiative, for he was going first. "We fight for Star Dragon World!"

Liam returned. "We fight for Darkness Dragon World!"

"I'll take the first move!" Tasuku charged a luminized card into his gauge, allowing him to draw a new card. Before taking the first move, Jack looked over to him. "Jack?"

"Call me to the center, Tasuku," Jackknife stated worriedly. "If he has Demios in his hand, you know I need to protect you."

"Seeing how he is now, I wouldn't be surprised if he goes too aggressive," Tasuku returned. "I pay one gauge to buddy-call, Star Dragoner, Jackknife to the center position!" Jackknife leaped forward, releasing a powerful roar. The buddy call gave Tasuku an extra point of life, bringing him to 11. He was a size 2 with 5000 power and defense with 3 critical. "Jackknife's ability; I check the top 3 cards of my deck and put one of them into his soul, and the rest into the dropzone." Tasuku waved his hand across his deck case's gem, causing three cards to be shown. He gasped. "This is exactly what we needed!"

Jackknife nodded. "Do it, Tasuku."

"I send Jackarms J Thruster to the soul, allowing for it to activate another ability!" Tasuku sent one of his hand cards to the drop zone. "By discarding a card, I'm able to send another copy of Jackarms J Thruster from my deck into his soul."

Arkaid pondered to herself. "So now Jackknife needs to be destroyed three times in order to be completely removed from the field. He's become Tasuku's wall."

I nodded in return. "Still, that only means so much; he still needs to be careful about Liam's plays, and now Tasuku only has four cards in hand. It's put him in a bind." Before I knew it, Gao was walking towards us. I noticed his presence before going back to watching the fight. I could only assume he hated residing in the break room alone like that.

Tasuku sternly continued his turn. "Now I activate Star Jack Boost! I'm able to charge a card into my gauge and draw a new card! Jackknife, time to attack the fighter!"

Jackknife leaped away from the center position. He flew over to Liam's side of the field before thrashing his tail through him. Liam's life was knocked down by three, soon marking the end of Tasuku's turn and bringing him to 7 life. Liam took initiative as he drew a luminized card, tossed a worthless one into the gauge, allowing him to draw a new one. "That wall of yours isn't going to stop me," Liam returned. "Don't be so thick in thinking that would be enough. I pay one gauge to equip, Purgatory Knights Leader Sword, Demios Sword." A card vanished from Liam's hand, soon materializing into the shape of Demios's own claymore. It had 3000 power and a critical of 2. "Now, to my right, I call Purgatory Knights, Gairahm Lance Dragon." From Liam's hand came a white dragon clad in black and gold armor. The dragon's two black horns reached far above him as his blue sword appeared to illuminate nothing but an eternal abyss. He was a size 2 monster with 6000 power, 2000 defense, and 2 critical. "His size is reduced since my buddy is a Purgatory Knight; now he's a size 1."

"So now you're calling Demios?" Tasuku asked.

"One of many," Liam returned with a smirk. "To the left, I buddy-call Purgatory Knights Leader, Demios Sword Dragon!" Liam's life was brought back up to 8 as Demios left his side. The dragon took hold of his claymore as he leaped over to the left monster circle. "I'll leave you with a small taste."

"Even with all that power, you still won't get through!" Tasuku exclaimed.

"Don't underestimate my power," Liam returned confidently. "I'll attack with him first. Gairahm, go for Jackknife Dragon!"

"I won't let you get to him! I cast!" A circular right of light-blue light began to envelop Jackknife. The dragon roared proudly as the machinery in his armor began to light up, growing stronger by the second. "Speculight Ring! Jack gains an additional 3000 power and defense and gains counterattack."

"Crap," Liam muttered. "Guess you're safe against the combo for now." Liam watched as Jackknife counterattacked back, destroying Gairahm. The dragon vanished in an array of holographic shards. "I still have this; my item activates. On my turn, when a Purgatory Knights monster gets destroyed, I can draw a card, then give any card on the field with Purgatory Knights in its name an extra 3000 power."

Gao gritted his teeth. "So after all that, Liam is still getting bonuses for losing a monster?"

Arkaid shook her head. "This is going to be a struggle for Tasuku."

Liam continued on. "Now my sword has 6000 power. Demios, go for Jack!" Demios leaped forward, pulling back on his blade. Jack roared back angrily as Demios swung through Jack's body. The green dragon vanished but soon returned. However, in the process, he lost one of his soul cards. "Now for me!" Liam jumped and rushed forward. He unleashed a battle cry as he thrust the sword into Jack, destroying the green dragon once again. As Liam returned to his side of the field, Jack returned. Both of the soul cards were now removed, leaving Jack unable to survive another attack. "Don't think ye can survive on him forever. You're down to three cards now."

Tasuku nodded back. "You're right. I can't utilize Jack like this for our entire game. Instead, I need to push forward!" Tasuku drew a luminized card from his deck. Knowing he was in a situation where he had to utilize Jack as a wall, he sent his item card into the gauge, allowing him to draw a new card. "Great! Now, to the right, I call Jackarms J Igniter!" A blue and white ship seemingly flew out of Tasuku's card, causing it to vanish. The ship arrived at the right circle, but not for long. "I activate its ability. Crossnize!"

I looked rather confused. "Crossnize?"

Gao looked back to me. "It's what he's been doing, but a bit different," he began. "He's putting Igniter into Jack's soul from the field, powering him up. That's crossnize."

The buddy officer continued on as he gave Jackknife a new card for his soul. Jack roared back as he felt the new power course through him. Two blaster canons emerged at his side. "Now I have four critical!"

His buddy nodded. "But I'm not done yet. To the right, I call V Gradaton, Quantum Ruler!" A grey, robotic and dragon-like beast revealed itself. It wore a red chest plate as the back parts of its contained a green, crystal substance. This creature had 4000 power, 1000 defense, and a critical of 1. "Now, Quantum Ruler, destroy Demios Sword Dragon!" The grey dragon took an offensive stance. Demios Sword braced itself as the alien dragon suddenly propelled itself forward. He unleashed a lunge into Demios's stomach with a solid punch. Demios was destroyed, retreating back into his card form to return to Liam's Core Deck Case. Liam gritted his teeth. "Now, Jackknife, attack the fighter!" Jack charged, unleashing a tremendously strong attack. Two blasters launched towards Liam. The blasts exploded around him, causing Liam to lose four life, bringing him down to 4. As the dust settled, Liam composed himself. Tasuku's turn was now over, allowing Liam to make a strong attack back. He knew that Jack only had one soul now, so he needed to think about how to approach this tactic. Even though Tasuku had a smaller hand size than him, Liam was down to four life while Tasuku was still protecting his 11 rather well.

It was Liam's turn now. He drew a card from his deck, sending one to the gauge before drawing another. "I believe it's time to show you one of the other boss monster's of my deck." Liam threw out one of his cards, sending it to the right monster circle. "Come forth! Purgatory Knights, Death Sickle "Calvary"!" A white dragon wielding a giant sickle revealed itself. The dragon kneeled, slowly looking forwards as Jackknife glared back at it. This beast was a size 3 with 9000 power, 4000 defense, and 2 critical. "Now attack, my dragon!" Liam ordered. Calvary marched forward until it stood before Jackknife. The dragon too its sickle and swung through Jackknife, completely obliterating him. The green dragon returned, only to see that Calvary still remained still. "Calvary has Double Attack. Destroy him, finally!" The great white dragon swung at Jack once more. Jack braced himself as he finally left the field. Tasuku called out to him as Jack returned to Tasuku's Core Deck Case.

Liam was still not done. He rushed forward with his sword in hand. Tasuku watched as Liam swung his sword with an unheard sense of ferocity. The sword fazed through Tasuku, but the force of the attack made Tasuku reel back. The damage from the attack reduced Tasuku's life down to 9. It was the end of Liam's turn, bringing the power back into Tasuku's hands. The buddy officer winced for a moment before regaining his footing. "Liam, you certainly have a grasp on how to play the deck. Trust me when I say that I know you haven't given it your all yet."

"I'm waiting for the perfect time," Liam returned. He raised his sword, staring at Tasuku as the blade continued to give off an eerie glow. "As my monsters get destroyed, this sword gives me the cards I need. I'm not going to unleash my final string of attacks until I know the time is right."

"But how can you truly know?" Tasuku asked. Liam tilted his head, finding the question to be odd. "In buddyfight, anything can happen. Once I draw my card, I could have the very answer to the threat just before me."

"Then you have it," Liam replied. "I'm not going to waste my resources at the wrong time. If I do, and the turn fails, then I'm left with nothing. Those sacrifices would've been for nothing."

"I believe I understand," Tasuku replied. "But… I won't give you that perfect moment! Draw!" Tasuku drew a luminized card from his deck. After doing so, he placed a card from his hand into the gauge, allowing him to draw another. "To the left, I call Sphere Cemetery, Star Remnant!" From Tasuku's hand came a disjointed dragon. Its limbs were attached to its main body through channels of energy. The dragonic creature was a size 0 with 3000 power and defense while having a critical of 1. "His ability allows me to reduce the call cost for Neodragons by one gauge. This allows me to call Star Dragoner, Jackknife to the center for free!"

"So, you have a full squadron," Liam returned with a smirk.

Jackknife returned to the field, activating its ability upon entering. Jack roared proudly as three cards were revealed from the top of Tasuku's deck. He smirked upon seeing one of the revealed cards. Jack felt a new power flowing through him as the selected card was placed into his soul "Dragonarms, Elgar Cannon!" Jack happily took hold of the new blasters given to him. "I now gain 2000 power and 1 critical!"

"You have three strong monsters with you, but that won't be enough to stop me," Liam returned.

"Jack and I have a power of our own. Do not underestimate _us_!"

"Demios! Come!" Liam quickly released a card from his hand. He discarded one of his gauge cards, allowing a creature to come to Liam's center. Tasuku was stunned to see the younger version of Demios enter the battlefield. "His ability is a counter. I can use it on your turn too. Unfortunately…." Liam looked over at Calvary. The dragon immediately vanished. "I happened to go over the size limit."

"Why'd you do that?"

"There was no way you were going to attack him, so his presence wasn't needed." Liam looked at the young Demios before him. "You were surprised when you saw Purgatory Knights, Demios Sword Early last time, weren't you?"

Tasuku nodded. "Yeah. I've never seen that card before. To think it could be used for defense too… but it doesn't matter!" Tasuku directed Cemetery towards Liam's center. "Now! Attack the center!" Sphere Cemetery attack Demios Sword Early, destroying it. "Quantum Ruler, attack the fighter!"

"I nullify with Black Dragon Shield!" Liam returned. After nullifying his attack, his life went up by one, bringing him to five life points.

"Jackknife!"

"You got it!" His comrade flew forward, preparing to strike down the foe standing before him. Because of Jackknife's power, a clean hit would bring Liam to one life. The extra critical from Elgar cannon threatened to bring Liam's life to a dangerous level. Liam knew he had no choice but to let it through. Liam's life dropped down to 1 as the green dragon unleashed multiple lasers towards him. Liam cried out as they exploded around him. Although merely representations, the force behind them was enough to send him to his knees.

The smoke started to settle. Liam watched as his surroundings started to become much clearer. He was panting; the position he was in was looking rather bad. With only one life left, he had to completely destroy Tasuku's line of defense. He panted back; the force of the attacks was catching up to him. "It… It's my turn!"

"No," Tasuku replied sternly. Liam winced back, feeling the tension rise. "We aren't finished yet!" Three gauge from Tasuku's side of the field was used up. "Final Phase!" Standing before Liam was an enraged Jackknife. The dragon's power rocketed as his body became enveloped in an intense light. Liam gritted his teeth as he watched Tasuku throw a card to the center circle of his field, placing it on top of Jackknife. "Impact Call!" As the light finally left, Liam was left, stunned as he watched the dragon he once blocked before stand before him with magnificent power. "Jackknife, "Galactical Punisher!""

I couldn't help but tremble before the dragon's incredible power. "That's the same card that Tasuku beat me with!"

Tasuku wasn't done. He watched as Liam scanned the dragon, hoping to find a chance of evading this beast's attack. The monster was a size 2 monster with 10,000 power, 5000 defense, and 3 critical. However, because of his current soul of Elgar cannon, Jack had a critical of 4 and 12,000 power. With two cards in the impact monster's soul, including Star Dragoner, Jackknife, even if Liam were to survive this, defeating such a creature would not be easy. "Finally, I activate his ability; upon being called, I go into my drop zone and choose a card to put into Jack's soul!" Tasuku looked into the drop zone. He seemed to know exactly what to put in. "Good. I put this into my gauge the previous turn after I drew it." He revealed the card, showing another Jackarms, Elgar Canon. "I put this into Jack's soul, giving him 2000 more attack power and another critical!"

Liam almost lost his footing. My jaw nearly fell to the floor upon hearing that. That didn't matter in Liam's case. I watched as he hastily looked over the cards in his hand one more time. His eyes kept scrolling around until his eyes locked onto one card. He still had it; the card that was going to save him.

Tasuku noticed the fear in Liam's eyes. "I told you; sometimes, you need to create the perfect moment, and seize it!" Tasuku directed Jack for one last attack. "Now, Jackknife, "Galactical Punisher!" End this-"

"No, not yet!" Liam exclaimed. Finally, he raised the chosen card. "Now, I activate 'We Traverse the Blood-soaked Demonic Path!'"

"You had another defense spell?"

"After drawing as much as I did, I better have it," Liam returned with a slight laugh. However, it was soon followed by a long sigh. The impact monster before him returned back to position. "I nullify the attack and put the top card of my deck into my gauge." Liam fell backward. Tasuku noticed as Liam appeared to be worn out. His head looked to the ceiling as the crowd went completely nuts. Paruko was still speechless, but for a different reason now; Liam had stopped such a massively powerful impact monster. "That… was effing amazing, Tasuku."

"O-oh, you really think so?" Tasuku was rather confused, but I wasn't. When I used to play cardgames against Liam, via the computer, long and intense games got him tired out. Liam called me his rival for that. He once told me that only I was able to give him games where he had to play his absolute hardest. However, as I watched Liam returning back to Tasuku with a good smile, panting as he slowly brought himself back to his feet, I saw the old him again, and the others respected him for that.

"Of course, dude," Liam exclaimed. "Jeeez. I swear, I thought you had me."

Tasuku shrugged his shoulders. "I must admit something; I'm angry at myself for not getting the Jackarms I needed."

"Which one was that?"

"To put it bluntly, it makes it so Jackknife cannot have his attack nullified when attacking alone."

"JEEESUS!" Liam yelled out. "Fair play, man. Fair effing play."

"If I had it in my drop zone, then I would've attached it to Jackknife from Galactical Punisher's ability."

"That sucks, man," Liam returned, shaking his head. "But we can't always get what we want. If I did, I would've destroyed you last turn, just like I'm going to do now." Tasuku and Jackknife braced themselves. I was amazed that Liam still believed that was a chance to turn this around. I couldn't see anything, even if Tasuku was almost out of hand cards. Regardless, Liam needed to get through three soul cards, then destroy Jackknife, and then destroy the remaining bits of Tasuku's life points.

Gao laughed to himself. "No offense, CJ, but Liam will have to be a complete wizard if he hopes in turning this around."

Liam drew a card from his deck, charged a card into his gauge, and drew another card. "Finally… the stage isn't just set… it is perfect." Liam returned to his previous state as he menacingly looked to Jackknife. "I call to the left position, Purgatory Knights, Necropalm Dragon!" The serpentine dragon crawled from the card. It was a size 1 with 4000 power, 1 critical, and 2000 defense. "To the right position, I call my buddy, Purgatory Knights Leader, Demios Sword Dragon!" Liam's buddy returned once more! The dragon left Liam's core deck case and landed onto the battlefield. He was a size 2 monster with 6000 power, 3000 defense, and 2 critical.

The dragon pulled out his sword. He stared at the incredible dragon before him. "Such great power. If only you knew the power that rested within me. You'd be more prepared!" Demios unleashed another powerful roar before turning back to phase his buddy. "Is it prepared? Did you get what we need?"

"That, and more, my brother," Liam replied. "Before anything else, I call Purgatory Knights, Crossbow dragon to the center!" A rather small, white-scaled dragon appeared in front of Liam. I was rather confused at what Liam's strategy was, for now, he stopped himself from being able to attack with his sword. The dragon prepared his crossbow as he aimed it at Jack. The creature was a size 0 with 2000 power, 1 critical, and 2000 defense. However, Liam was not planning on using these creatures to attack. "… Tasuku, it's time I showed you the power of Demios reborn! Final Phase!"

The room fell quiet as a luminized card began to burn with a burning purple flame. Liam tossed the card where Demios Sword Dragon once stood. Demios, probably due to the effect of the impact, returned back to Liam's hand. Liam had to pay two gauge in order to unleash a new behemoth. The dragon was Demios, but his rusty-brown scales were no longer present. His scales shook, removing the brown and leaving behind a ghoulish white color. Demios stood proudly once again as his claymore began to catch fire. His very body began to unleash intense flames as he roared proudly into the air. The power must have been coursing through his body with such passion that he could hardly contain himself. Finally, Liam told us the name. "Purgatory Knights Leader, Demios Sword "Chaos Execution"!"

Everyone gazed at the creature in complete awe. The leader of the Purgatory Knights had achieved a new level of strength. It was an impact monster, a size 2 with 8000 power, 2 critical, and 4000 defense. Liam grinned menacingly as he looked into Tasuku's shaking eyes. "This Demios has his old ability; he can still restand if I destroy my own monster. However, that's not what makes this impact monster so powerful. Tasuku! Never underestimate our power!"

Demios rushed forward. He cleaved through Jackknife, reducing the dragon to nothing but a pile of holographic shards. Tasuku quickly replied back. "Jack comes back thanks to soulguard!" After removing one card from Jackknife's soul, the green dragon returned to the field, ready to protect Tasuku. However, both of them watched as Demios prepared himself for another slash. "W-What's going on? You didn't sacrifice another monster yet!"

"This is Demios's other ability," Liam sneered. "Whenever Demios "Chaos Execution!" destroys a monster, he stands and attacks again. Every. Single. Time."

"B-But that means-"

"That he'll keep attacking Jackknife until he's completely destroyed!" Liam exclaimed. Tasuku watched as Jackknife was destroyed, again and again, in front of his eyes. The relentlessness of such attack frightened me to the core. Gao could only watch with complete horror until Jack couldn't come back. After destroying Jackknife another three times, Tasuku's buddy was finally off the field. Tasuku could only watch as Demios stood back up, ready to attack him. His center was open. Tasuku didn't have any defense cards. There was nothing he could do. "It's unfortunate that only "Chaos Execution" Demios is the only one that can attack during the final phase. If my other monsters could attack you now, I'd completely wreck you, but this is why I prepared my field the way I did. I prepared my hand, waiting for the perfect moment; the moment of your defeat."

Liam was right. All Tasuku could do was watch as Demios unleashed his next attack. The dragon swung his claymore through Tasuku, bringing him down to 7. However, he was far from done. Like other impact monsters, they're able to attack during the final phase. Even though Liam's other monsters couldn't attack, he knew what to do with them. Liam offered crossbow dragon, allowing Demios to restand once more. The crossbow-wielding dragon vanished from the field, allowing his leader to rise up and continue the fight. Even though Demios's first effect was over, the other still allowed him to attack once again.

The dragon continued to attack. Nothing was stopping the dragon fueled with such incredible power. Tasuku was down to 5. Liam still had more sacrifices for his mighty dragon. It was then that Liam offered Necropalm dragon, restanding Demios once again. However, as soon as that occurred, Necropalm's ability activated, allowing Liam to summon back Purgatory Knights, Crossbow Dragon. No matter what we hoped for, Tasuku was alone; purely alone. His resolved wavered as he watched Demios rise, rise, and rise again. The rage surging through this dragon's body had not vanished yet.

Demios attacked, bringing Tasuku down to 3. Liam sacrificed the revived Crossbow Dragon, restanding Demios Sword Dragon. Tasuku sighed, relieved with the belief that Demios no longer had any sacrifices. However, Liam paid one gauge. One card from his hand began to glow as he unleashed Demios's past self. Liam tossed the card onto the field to superior call Purgatory Knights, Demios Sword Early from his hand. The monster had 5000 power, 2 critical, and 1000 defense. The statistics of the beast didn't matter though; it couldn't attack, but "Chaos Execution" could. Chaos Execution Demios attacked, bringing Tasuku down to 1. Finally, with a swift gesture, Liam sacrificed Demios Early, restanding "Chaos Execution."

Tasuku's confidence was completely destroyed. He could only stop and watch as the dragon he turned away became stronger during his absence. Finally, Demios "Chaos Execution" raised his sword, delivering the finishing blow.

The crowd was stuck in complete silence. Such a turnaround, such a turn… it was too unbelievable. The holograms vanished from the field as each fighters' buddy monster returned to their side. Liam looked across but winced. He saw me, downright horrified. When he reached for me, without thinking, I took a step back. He lowered his head, solemnly turning to his buddy. I had no control over myself, yet something made me flinch away from him; flinch from my own friend.

My mind commonly overanalyzes speech, but I recalled Liam mentioning, just before the fight, that he said that he has _seen the end_ , something that no other person standing before him could say. I couldn't help but think the worst. My mind continued to go to through every scenario possible, but then it hit me; I remembered Arkaid stating that she sensed the same thing power from Demios on Liam. I connected the dots, yet I didn't want to. However, when I looked over to Arkaid, her concerned look told me that she was thinking the exact same thing. I couldn't deny it any longer; Liam had died ... but was brought back due to the Purgatory Curse. He wasn't just another fighter; he was a member of the undying, haunted military known as the Purgatory Knights.

And that thought horrified me to my very core.


	14. 14 - When we saw Hell

**September 18** **th** **, 2030** **– Wednesday, 2:30 PM**

The latest revelation hit me too hard, but the worst part of it was that I couldn't tell the others. As our team returned back to the break room, none of us had the urge to speak. At that moment I couldn't tell if this was due to how we lost or if it was due to _how_ we lost. Arkaid and I were the only ones to win our game, and that was strictly due to Arkaid and her ability. Without her, I wouldn't have been able to survive on one life point the way I did. I didn't have the experience to last against such a powerful, aggressive deck. If anything, my win was incredibly undeserved.

Gao was off to the side, sitting quietly on a bench close to me. He wasn't crying, but he continued to stare at the floor while he curled his hands into fists. The Mighty Sun Fighter was defeated, but that was definitely not what got to him. He told me that he simply wanted to enjoy buddyfight, so losing shouldn't matter to him. He wasn't angry about losing, but it was _how_ he lost that irked him so. He lost against a deck that completely countered his, for the opponent made it so Gao couldn't use his defense spells. And then, as soon as Gao managed to put up a worthy defense, he was attacked by Drum, ending the fight.

Tasuku definitely appeared to have it the worst. I saw Jack as he, in his SD form, approached Tasuku and saw the complete dissatisfaction on his face. Technically, we did our role, but he definitely didn't expect to go out the way he did. It was surprising to me when I noticed that Jack was taking it well when it was his experience that appeared to trouble Tasuku; he had to watch as his best friend was beaten down and destroyed, again and again, until he was no more. The ruthlessness of the Purgatory Knights struck a fragile cord within him, reducing the officer back to the child he really was.

Arkaid remained close to me as all of us seemed so dissociated from each other; neither one of us wanted to speak up. We all had something hanging on our minds, keeping us from calming our minds. My buddy could only watch with worry as the three fighters remained too quiet for comfort. She looked over to me, soon stretched her arm out to me as a gesture to start the conversation. However, I only shook my head back. Now didn't feel like the time. Arkaid, reluctantly, pulled her arm back to her side. Her eyes fell to the floor as she took a seat, soon letting off a long sigh.

Finally, Jackknife broke the silence. His buddy was his main focus. "Tasuku, you need to snap out of it."

Tasuku shook his head back. "Just… how did I lose to him?" The buddy officer grasped the side of his pants, tightening his grip. "No… how could I let him win against me in _that_ way?"

"You said it yourself, Tasuku," Jackknife returned. "If you were able to find _that_ card, then you would've been able to nullify his guard."

"But that's just it; my only excuse is that," Tasuku returned, soon looking the other way. "Liam had many more excuses than I did; I've used the deck before. The fact that he was so confident to wait until the one turn…. How was I not able to find that strength?"

"Don't think that way!" Jack exclaimed with worry. "That's how that ruthless power took you from me in the first place, Tasuku." His buddy returned a guilty look. Tasuku's eyes shook uneasily as Jack recalled a time unknown to me. "The last thing I want you to do is believe that you need to sacrifice yourself for that power again. You don't need it. We were both unprepared to face such an old foe."

"Jack…."

"I could tell that you were nervous, Tasuku," Jack flew onto Tasuku's back, resting his head on Tasuku's right shoulder. "Am I correct?"

Tasuku reluctantly nodded. "Y-Yes," he struggled to reply.

"It's okay, Tasuku," Jack replied comfortingly. "However, you need to remember who you are, and why Demios chose Liam. You two aren't the same; you aren't Liam. You can't find the same power he did, but that doesn't mean you can't find a different one."

"Thank you, Jack," Tasuku smiled softly as he patted Jack's head.

"Remember, Tasuku; you need to recall the strength you had to resist the Purgatory Knights."

It was good to see that Tasuku and Jack were able to resolve the issue together. Arkaid looked up to me once again, offering assistance. I was about to talk to her when I noticed Gao looking at Tasuku and Jack from afar. He had a rather pained look on his face, and I found the situation completely understandable. Arkaid caught on soon enough. The two of us sat on opposite sides of Gao, hoping to revive the kid's spark. Gao noticed, soon looking over at Arkaid before forcing a smile. "You two really are good together," Gao replied with a slight chuckle. He looked on as Tasuku and Jack continued to talk with each other, soon noticing their confidence returning.

I nodded. It was clear to me what was wrong with him. "You miss your buddy monster that much, huh?"

"I'm sure you must've heard the rumors," Gao muttered back to me. "Apparently, I'm not the same when a buddy is gone. I appear to be me, but… when it comes to buddyfights, I can't help but feel … feel…."

Arkaid interjected. "Less satisfied?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Even though you lack a buddy monster, you still have your friends."

"I really do appreciate my friends," Gao returned, forcing a smile. His defeated eyes showed the dimming of his spirit. It was like the fire within his soul was dying ever so slowly. "But… but…."

I nodded back. "I understand, don't worry." Gao looked back to me, looking rather confused. "Arkaid, I might as well fill you in on the details too. I only told you about Axia, correct?"

Arkaid gestured that she was able to recall our second meeting. Gao's ears perked up. "A-Axia? You know him?"

"No, the Axia that was buddies with me was a she," I quickly returned. "I'll explain the details later. My main point is that many buddies come and go. With me, it happened more times than most people would agree is normal."

"I think I remember you telling me that," Gao replied. "You mentioned monsters left you 'quite a few' times."

"Well, Axia was only one of my buddies. Before then was another referred to as Cait Sith in Boots. Another was Blade Beasts of Guillotine, Oden Tamitsuyo," I continued on. The official names on the cards of my previous buddies were rather odd. "Thing is, Gao, they all left me, each and every one, and I haven't heard from any of them since they left."

"What happened to them?"

"Well…." I cleared my throat. "They told me they had some urgent business to attend to in their respective worlds. That puts me in a rather similar position as you, Gao." I shrugged my shoulders before looking over at Arkaid. She looked a bit surprised when I focused on her. "I'll admit, I was pretty down about it. Despite that, I managed to keep going, and after continuing to be me, I was able to meet Arkaid."

Gao curiously looked at me. "How did you two even meet?"

"Why she was on Earth is confidential between us," I began. "However, she was in my place of work back in the United States to give a speech based on a theory she investigated."

"No offense, but that sounds really boring."

Arkaid clicked her tongue. "Leave it to a child to not understand the importance of true knowledge."

I couldn't help but chuckle back at that. "Well, she wanted to have someone go over the speech with her. No one was talking to her; people were either busy or ignoring her due to her Fifth Omni Cavalry status. I was rushing through the doorway when she hastily tried to approach me. I was in a rush to get to my office since I was getting late for anyone else, I told her that I'd return. Then things just… took off from there, and I'm glad things happened the way they did." Gao stared at the ground, stuck in his thoughts. "What I'm saying is, times may be difficult, but there's a chance you'll find something even better if you continue to go forward."

"… I doubt it was easy."

"I was dealing with what you're facing right now while having to work to support my living, of course it wasn't easy," I returned. "It never is. Sometimes it's easier than others, but it's never 'easy.' I was lucky to find someone like Arkaid as soon as I did, but someone like you should have no problems at all." Gao turned back to me. His eyes glimmered. "You're the Mighty Sun Fighter. How could a monster _not_ want to be your buddy?"

The kid snickered innocently. "… Thanks, Chase."

"Call me CJ," I replied. "You're a friend of Tasuku's, someone I'm working with. You're definitely considered a friend of mine."

Albeity slowly, things were starting to return to normal. Most of us started to reconvene into a circle. Arkaid remained on the bench. When I looked back I saw that she was covering the right side of her face with her hands. As I returned my focus to the main gathering I could've sworn that her face began to get rosy in terms of color. I initiated the conversation. "We're out, so now we need to update ourselves with the other team."

Tasuku nodded. "From what we know from Liam, Gale's alone after what Hoshi said to him."

"I didn't think beating him would get that kind of reaction," I nervously returned. "This morning, I remember Liam talking about the guy. The way he described him made me think he was borderline psychotic."

Gao interjected. "You think he'd do something now?"

Tasuku shook his head. "We're not sure yet. The last update from CJ's boss informed us that Hoshi is still in the break room. But there's still a chance that he was released now that the match for his team is over and done with."

Jack nodded. "Even so, Tasuku, I believe it would be wise to keep an eye on him."

"Right," he returned. "I'll keep an eye on Hoshi. Then we'll-" My iPhone started to go off.

"S-sorry, hold on," I hastily replied. I went to check the phone, soon noticing that it was Alvis. Hoping for an update of any kind, I quickly answered the phone. "Yo, Alvis. How's it going?"

"CJ, we listened to the audio, and we got 'em," Alvis returned. That sudden announcement made me incredibly giddy. However, I made sure not to show it for the sake of embarrassing myself. Even so, it was amazing to finally receive some updates. "Liam was right in most parts; they're involved with The Will. But we don't have an exchange route established."

"But you _were_ able to confirm that Liam's right?" Tasuku and Jack immediately caught on. Arkaid, finding this set of news to be alarming, nodded. She appeared to brace herself for future orders.

"Yeah, and we even have a name," Alvis returned. "Well, partially. We're looking for someone titled Master Eirik."

"Master Eirik?" I replied. "How do you spell that last one?"

"E-i-r-i-k, I think," Alvis replied. "I know it's not 'Eric' because there's a weird emphasis on the portion of the name before the 'r,' which makes it sounds like there's an 'a' or an 'i.' We agreed on an 'I' since, according to our system, the one with the 'I' is an actual name."

"Makes sense," I replied. "Earik would look weird on anyone's certificate, anyways."

"We also already took this to the Buddy Police HQ and DMW. They're going through their databases to see if they can find any connections to previous crimes, _especially_ the one we fought in."

"Thanks for the update, Alvis," I returned gratefully. "I was getting sick not knowing crap."

"We couldn't reach you during your fights."

"Either way, thanks for the update."

"No problem. I'll fill you in if we get any updates. I have to buddyfight a girl's mom now so see ya!"

"Yeah, see ya la-"

"Wait! Don't hang up!"

His screaming caught me off guard. "D-dude, what is it?"

"There was one guy that was mentioned. One guy referred to him as 'Shido weirdo.'"

"… What?"

"Guess there's some anger in their ranks," Tasuku returned. "Anyways, now I really need to go. I don't want my team to get disqualified cuz of me. Later dude!"

The call ended. "Well, the A-team's match against Team Fujimiya is about to start. We're basically on our own."

Tasuku pondered the name for a moment. "Eirik…I don't remember that name at all."

"I doubt you know anything about a Shido weirdo either." At that very moment, everyone in the room froze. They turned to me with serious eyes. "Wait, you know him?"

Gao gritted his teeth before pounding his right fist into his left hand. "I can't believe it; Shido is involved in this?"

"So you know him?"

Tasuku sighed. "He's on the student council at Aibo Academy. He has ties with Kyoya Gaen, and he used to work with him at one point."

"And he was fired?"

The officer nodded. "He was let go, before the Yamigedo incident."

Arkaid pondered openly. "Then his previous employment with Gaen must've sparked interest with this Master Eirik."

"That makes sense," Tasuku returned. "He was also one of the first people to use the Disaster Force."

I couldn't help but find myself rather confused. "The way you're describing this guy is making him out to be some sort of incredible villain," I began. "But Gale and Hoshi didn't seem to like him; they even insulted him."

Jack chuckled. "Because Shido is a whelp."

"Pardon?"

Tasuku reiterated for him. "Magoroku Shido is a coward. In my experience with him, he flees to the side that appears to hold the most power at that moment. If he realizes his side is going to fail, he'll switch. If things get too rough, he'll flee."

I nodded, soon understanding the circumstances. "So they meet him … find out he isn't what they expected… and then that leaves them open to Hoshi and Gale finding a random third, I.E. Liam."

Arkaid agreed. "I agree, but I don't think Master Eirik managed to meet Shido for himself," she continued. "I doubt he would risk it."

Gao interjected. He appeared to introduce a different aspect of the conversation than which the rest of us anticipated. "Why wouldn't he?"

"Why would he risk being seen?" Arkaid asked in response. "In doing so, it compromises his actions within the darkness. If this person really is acting behind the scenes, then it makes no sense for him to put himself out in the open."

"Y'see, I don't get that," Gao protested. "I mean, it's Shido we're talking about. He was one of Gaen's main fighters for a time."

"Gao, it doesn't make logical, strategic sense."

Gao's introduction into the conversation sparked something within my eyes. In my years of teaching, I have come across many students that appeared to act in such illogical ways. Students refusing to study, only to cry and weep when their grades aren't being kept to their wished standards, is only one of the examples I've witnessed. You can't make students _want_ to learn no matter how beneficial knowledge would be to them. Knowledge gives them access to the understanding of the world around them. Wouldn't it make sense for people to actually know that? It was due to Gao that I remembered this; something that appeared to be so basic at the time. "It doesn't have to."

Arkaid, confused, looked over to me. "CJ?"

"Think about it, Arkaid," I began. "When it comes to logic and emotion, emotions can win over. In this situation, Eirik must have thought that he was going to meet one of the greatest minds that worked with Gaen. It's not like Shido simply worked with Gaen; he was heavily involved with him. Eirik couldn't go to Gaen because 'restructuring the world' wasn't his will anymore, but Shido was fired before that shift in mindset. What if, even for a moment, he believed that he was going to be greeted by someone who, he thought, understood Kyoya's will the most?"

"… Only to be disappointed when he finds the truth!" Arkaid exclaimed. "Of course!"

"Tasuku, at the very least, Shido is involved with these guys, just by the name-drop alone. After we know Team Redemption's position, we should interview that old friend of yours."

He nodded. "Alright, sounds like a plan. Let's get to their breakroom." Before we all left the room, I gave Gao a pat on the back, thanking him for the assistance. It's weird how the mind can work; one key word or phrase can instantly remind you of something that you had once forgotten.

We rushed out of the room, nearly hitting each other due to our impatience. There was no way in hell that we could lose track of these fighters; we needed to get Gale for information, at the very least. As we sprinted throughout the expansive hallway bend, I went into my phone to contact the boss. Since Alvis was playing now, that must mean that my boss could receive a call. Fortunately, she replied almost immediately, causing me to quickly state the call's purpose. "Magoroku Shido."

"W-what? Who's that?"

"Alvis told me about Weirdo Shido. Tasuku recognizes him. He's with the student council at Aibo!"

She was able to hear panting as my group kept darting around the bend. "Is everything alright?"

"Alvis told us about the two guys, and Master Eirik."

"So you're already caught up."

"We're going for their break room now!"

"Alright, but don't do anything brash." She hung up.

It wasn't long before we reached Team Redemption's break room. There was a guard standing outside with Gale at the man's side. Liam was nowhere in sight. I couldn't put in the time to worry about it, for getting information from Gale was much more important. The guard and Gale looked over and saw us approach. I revealed my badge, soon pointing my finger at the kid. The guard quickly responded. Before Gale could dash off, the guard quickly grasped his left arm, subduing without much effort.

He continued to squirm and scream as we finally were in his presense. There was little doubt; he knew why we were here. I decided to start the line of questioning, but I had to wait for the teenager to calm down; for a seventeen-year-old, he was certainly giving the adult guard some trouble. Finally, the guard managed to get him in a tight hold, keeping him still. I got up close, lowering myself to his level. "Where's Hoshi and Liam?"

"Hoshi left a while ago; after your fight with him," Gale returned. "I don't know where he is. To be honest, I don't want to know."

It was then that I noticed something around his left eye. There was a patch of purple just around it. Gao was the next to notice it as he cautiously approached the teen. "Did he do that to you?"

Gale grumbled before looking away. "No… his buddy did it."

"What did you say to him that got him angry?"

"I don't know, okay?" Gale replied angrily. "Look, I tried encouraging him. He's the reason I'm even here. And then, out of nowhere, he just gestured, and then I found myself knocked across the room."

Tasuku approached to get a better look. Gale looked at him, watching the officer nervously. He instinctively flinched and twitched as another figure of legal authority was getting close to him. "That looks like it hurt. How are you feeling?"

"Not good… not good at all."

Tasuku looked down both sides of the hallway. He was checking for something that, at the time, I didn't quite notice. He looked sternly at Gale, frightening the teenager. "We know about The Will of Kyoya, and you're involvement with them."

"How the hell would you know that?"

"That's not for you to know," Tasuku returned. "What you should know is what's happening right now; your comrade left you, leaving you all alone."

I smirked, understanding where this was going. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used-"

Gale winced. "W-what are you doing?"

"Telling you your Miranda rights," I continued. "It's pretty obvious."

"You're arresting me?"

"Yes, we are," I replied. "You're working for The Will of Kyoya."

"How the hell would you even know about that?"

"I'm not telling you, at least not yet," I casually spoke back. "In court, we can talk all about it."

"Court?!"

"Why yes, court. You're being charged with working with a criminal syndicate known as The Will of Kyoya, people who took involve in that raid a couple weeks ago. I'm no genius, but I'm pretty certain that the evidence we have gives us quite enough to work with."

"I'm not with them!"

"You admitted to it previously. There's no point in lying."

"No, you don't understand!" Gale exclaimed. "I didn't do anything yet. I was with the group, but I didn't commit any crime! I've only just got in!"

"What about the stuff your 'pals' left here?"

"Jesus Christ, were you spying on us the whole goddamn time?!"

"It also doesn't help that, so far, you're the only one to answer for the crimes of your group," I replied. Gale reeled back as I motioned myself closer to him. My eyes glared at him, watching as the nervous criminal had his eyes darting around the room. "If you want us to believe you, tell us where Hoshi is, as well as that stash. Otherwise, you're going to be the only one answering for his present and future crimes."

"F-fine! The guy was a freak anyways!" Gale yelled out. "… ugh, goddamnit." He sighed, clearing his head. "… Liam saw me beat up after his fight, alright? He and his buddy didn't ask any questions; they just took off. I didn't even get the chance to tell him where Hoshi was, so I just assumed he would get lost or whatever. If you can, tell him to go take the stairs that lead to the basement. There's on the wall at the very hall where the laundry in this place goes; that's where Hoshi said the Dark Core Deck Cases where."

Tasuku moved up, taking the wheel. "Wait a minute; you yourself don't know?"

Gale shook his head. "I only went by with what Hoshi told me, that's it."

"You better be telling the truth."

"I am. You think I want to take the fall for him? Screw that noise."

"If you are, then we'll think about putting your assistance into account." Tasuku turned to the guard. "Keep him contained. I'll contact the Buddy Police to send some assistance."

 **(POV: Third)**

Hoshi was left alone with his monster companion, the Formless Jailer, Izumonokami. The two hastily went for the end of the hallway. They were in the basement now, going against the orders set for them. Hoshi's buddy was hesitant about this. He had been attempting to talk Hoshi out of going against the original plan. Hoshi, however, merely turned to his buddy with disgust. "I don't care. I want to get it now. As soon as I get that Deck Case, those two stains will be nothing but splattered guts beneath my hammer.

He reached the laundry room's hatch. Carefully, he started to turn the wheel. He looked back, watching as his buddy surveyed the area. It was almost completely dark; they both wished to conceal their presense in the dark if any individual were to appear. Hoshi grunted as he pulled onto the handle, opening the hatch. The door creaked loudly as he quickly brushed it to the side, eager to see the loot inside.

The man snickered. Before him were four wooden boxes. Without thinking, he hastily went in, soon ripping the top of one of the boxes. He laughed loudly as he noticed the gleam of a familiar dark object. He ripped one of them out of the box before placing his deck of cards within the newly-acquired Dark Core Deck Case. He placed his hand over the device, willing it to activate. Suddenly, he heard the words he always wanted to hear. "Disaster Force: Activated."

Dark aura began to flow around his body. The edges of his lips curled wryly as he felt the power he always dreamed of obtaining. It wasn't before long that he grasped one of the cards; it was the hammer he equipped against CJ. The luminized card registered with the device as it appeared in his hands. This time, however, he felt the weight of the weapon force him downward; he wasn't expecting this much weight from the item. He managed to regain his footing, soon wielding the hammer as intended.

"… Take that!" He swung the hammer against the ground, shaking the floor beneath him. His buddy noticed a small crater created by the powerful weapon. The creature found himself shaking as he saw Hoshi take in a long, satisfying breath. He turned to his buddy, revealing the psychotic smile he expressed to CJ. "We're going to kill that man… together," Hoshi began. His teeth were bared as his smile grew even wider. "We're going to kill him right in front of Arkaid. You will subdue her, make her watch as CJ is tortured and killed by my hand!"

Suddenly, another voice filled the room. "A little bit early, are you?" Hoshi and his buddy recognized it immediately. The two of them exited the hatch, watching as two familiar beings emerged from the shadows. It was Liam, and by his side stood Demios. The dragon watched Hoshi and Izumonokami carefully, observing their movements. He was giving a stern, grave look that spooked Hoshi's buddy. Liam, however… he was _gone_. Demios didn't notice it, but Liam continued to look forward with eyes that had no light. His eyes embodied the darkness that Hoshi dreamed of wielding. The criminal tensed up, gritting his teeth as he watched Liam walk closer. "I thought you were gonna bring those dudes with you. Yet here you are, betraying the trust of your fellow members. You're trash even for them."

Hoshi soon found himself laughing. "You're a real joke, you know that?" However, he didn't notice Liam's change in demeanor. There was no Irish slang. There was no calm tone in his voice. Liam's behavior changed drastically; his emotions seemed to maintain an extreme focus on the enemy before him. "I'll just call them now."

"So, that was your true plan," Liam returned with an emotionless sigh. "You weren't making a public exchange; there are people in the audience that were supposed to come down here… grab the Dark Core Deck Cases with you. I assume you were just going to walk out?"

"You know too much, Kieron," Hoshi returned. The man hung his hammer over his shoulder. At this point, the man was completely used to the weight. He was wielding the weapon like the ravenous warrior that he truly was on the inside. Hoshi sneered at Liam, soon shaking his head. "Doesn't matter now. Arkaid and CJ are going to get what's coming to them."

"So that's why you changed your plans?" Liam asked monotonely. Demios soon noticed Liam's shift in behavior. Even he felt a slight hint of fear as the dark energies surrounding his buddy began to feed on the negative emotions storming through his mind. "You're such a sore loser."

"I am Hoshi Hirohito!" The man yelled back. "For me to lose like that… no. I will not tolerate that; he will die. I will make sure he dies slowly."

Liam's eyes glared at the man standing before him. Demios had a feeling about what Liam wanted. The dragon pulled out his sword and began to march forward. The buddy monster and Hoshi braced themselves. However, Liam stuck his arm out, stopping Demios from walking any further. Demios turned to his buddy, confused at the situation before him. "He's after CJ, Liam. You can't be suggesting that you'll let them live. Why would you-?"

A familiar voice emerged from Liam's Dark Core Deck Case. "Disaster Force: Activate." Demios's mouth went agape as he watched the Disaster Force take form. Liam slightly lowered his head as his back hunched forward. He shifted into an offensive position as another sword materialized from his left hand. Liam's rage fueld the Disaster Force, growing stronger by each moment. He didn't take his eyes off Hoshi; the man watched as Liam began to manifest his emotions into a raw, murderous rage.

Hoshi laughed back at the display. "So, you're his friend?" He watched as Liam didn't respond. Hoshi shook his head, finding the situation to be rather humorous. "How fortunate; once we take care of you too, I'll keep you _just_ alive so you can watch as I torture your friend, and in front of his buddy too! Oh! The Irony! Arkaid thrives off protecting her buddy, but now she won't when it truly matters! I hunger for that moment!"

Liam looked over at Hoshi's buddy. His very presence caused the room itself to feel heavy and tense. Formless Jailer, Izumonokami turned to his buddy, noticing that Hoshi didn't lose his illogical confidence. The monster looked over at Demios. The dragon's arms remained crossed as he smirked at the sight of his buddy truly accepting the power bestowed on him. Without words, the two understood each other; Liam was truly a member of the Purgatory Knights.

It was then that Izumonokami couldn't take it anymore. Just looking at the human being across from him… it was getting too much for him to take. He pulled something out of his pocket, soon throwing it to the ground. Finally, the creature spoke in a low, yet spooked, voice. "This is not worth it. I'm ending our buddy contract."

Hoshi snarled back as he watched his buddy vanish before his eyes. "Good. After I take care of these two punks, I'll be sure to go to your world and pay you a visit."

Demios shrugged his shoulders. "I'm listening to what my buddy instructed me to do. I'm not fighting you; it is just Liam and you."

"Oh… goodie," Hoshi replied. He readied his hammer, holding it in front of him as he held the pole of it tightly. "Liam… any last words?"

The darkness around Liam corresponded to his will. The aura fluctuated and flowed through the air. Liam looked at Hoshi one last time before preparing his blade. "I will not let anyone touch my best friend."

He rushed forward. The fight commenced. Slashes and screams filled the room as neither side could truly see the destruction before them.

 **(POV: First)**

We finally made it to the basement floor. Something didn't feel right; a putrid smell was filling the air. It made me think of rusty, unkept metal. The first thing that greeted our sight was nothing but darkness. The five of us sprinted across the floor, feeling water beneath our feet as we ran. We noticed that the hatch was open. Everyone went inside except for Jack, who decided to keep a watchful eye outside. Tasuku pulled out a flashlight from one of the pockets of his uniform. He flashed the light within the laundry room.

Tasuku nodded as we all saw numerous boxes placed around the room. One of them had already been opened. There was a place where one should be, telling us that one was taken away. "He was here." He stated as he motioned the light within the laundry room. The smell of rust and metal was starting to get to me. I left the room, noticing Jack standing guard outside. I felt my feet step into more water as Arkaid and I approached Jack. I could imagine Jack and Arkaid getting annoyed by the water down here too.

Finally, I shook my head, soon coughing from the awful smell. "God, this is just horrible. Was there a sewage leak or something?"

Jack looked over to me. "I should look for a light."

Arkaid volunteered. "How irresponsible of us," she replied. She appeared to return to her normal form; at the moment I couldn't tell too much, for it was just too dark. She appeared to walk away from us until she was out of our sight. I looked back to hear Gao and Tasuku shuffling through of the boxes. I assumed that Arkaid was feeling the walls for a light switch. The guess came from how I heard something rub against the walls from across the room. "Ah, found it. Problem solved."

The lights went on, nearly blinding me. Something was set off in Jack. It was an instinct. He managed to see something before I did. He quickly turned into his normal form, soon rushing into the hatch to grab Tasuku and Gao. By the time my vision returned, I saw Jack sprinting out of the room with Tasuku and Gao's heads pressed against his shoulders. Once I my eyes glanced away from him I knew why he wanted to rush them out. He was protecting them, hiding the scene from their vision.

Immediately, I vomited. My stomach pressed into itself as liquid poured from my system. What I just saw… What I just saw….

Oh my God.

Arkaid's eyes were shaking, fixated on one object in the middle of the room. It was shredded apart, barely recognizable. In my state, I was lucky to recognize the skin color and the length of his hair. Once I saw a shattered Dark Core Deck Case at his side, I knew…. I just knew. It was Hoshi. His remains … dear god. The _water_ we walked on….The smell… The walls … Why? They were coated with spreads of red. Why? Dear God, why?! His intestines where…. WHY?!

It was then that I heard footsteps and a pair of wings. When I turned, I saw Liam and Demios, staring blankly at the walls. He fell to his knees. His arms were shaking as he gazed at the utter destruction before him. Demios only stared blankly, finding scenes like this all too familiar. It was truly the first time Liam and I had seen such relentless destruction.

* * *

Arkaid and I were left to be interviewed. Liam and Demios, in his SD form, rushed over to me and were informed of the events by another officer. I looked over to him as Demios as he remained at his buddy's side. I took a nervous gulp. The tournament was put on hold; one of its contestants was murdered, and it was the person that everyone hated Team Redemption for. It felt too surreal… to actual witness a scene like that, only to hear people walking out stating that he deserved it.

What also felt unreal was me initially being suspected of the crime. Buddy Police officers questioned Arkaid and I, attempting to see if our alibis checked out. Once Tasuku and Jackknife were interviewed, we were free to go. One officer attempted to question Liam, but he seemed to be a lost dog at that point; Gale's interview proved that Liam had no reason to know where Hoshi was; not only did Liam not know where Hoshi was going, according to Gale, but Liam was later found near a guard asking if he had seen Hoshi. Although the officers appeared suspicious, Tasuku's word helped which wiped suspicion off him.

I was happy for that; I didn't want my friend to get dragged into this. That was the last thing I wanted him to do. He, Demios, and Arkaid remained at my side. Somehow, Arkaid wasn't unsettled by this. She was trying to keep me calm as my hands shook from the event. I couldn't… I just couldn't shake off what I just saw.

Finally, the A-team was within my sight. Against orders from the officer, my boss rushed over to me and just… looked at me. She didn't seem to be settled right. I didn't get it. At the time, my mind was unsettled, unclear, and fuzzy. I just… I just wanted to go home. Before I knew it I was crying. My weeps were silent but tears flowed from my eyes. My head hung low as Alvis and Sitri came up to me with Abigail and Bozo in tow. Bozo leaped onto my lap. He looked up to me before licking my big nose.

My head shook instinctively. One word kept repeating in my head. _Why_. That word carried such power that it took over my very soul.

Tasuku and Jack were ordering officers around while Gao remained next to him. Even though they were in charge, the other officers were assigned to keep the specific details outside of Tasuku's reach. Jack was extremely adamant about that. This was the first time I saw him so furious and angry. It scared me.

Sitri sighed before crossing his arms. "So much for waiting for the climax."

Ms. Fridrik returned. "No, that was the plan, but something changed."

Halia muttered back. "I don't want to say this, but… CJ beat Hoshi. You saw what happened after that."

Ms. Fridrik shook her head. She kneeled down, trying to take a look in my empty eyes. Using her right hand, she grabbed the top of my head. She grasped my hair, but I didn't feel anything. "You … You got one of our suspects killed."

Abigail interjected. "Boss, it would've happened to anyone that beat him."

Ms. Fridrik ignored her. "You were assigned to participate. You _knew_ from Liam that morning that something was off about him _mentally_ , did you not?" She took my silence as an answer. Unexpectedly, she tightened the grip on my hair, getting close to the point of ripping it out. "You. Complete. Idiot!"

"Boss! How would he have known?!"

Ms. Fridrik was still ignoring her. She raised her right hand but was stopped by Arkaid. The light-blue dragon glared back at her, stopping the assault. My boss released me from her grasp, soon standing herself back up. She appeared to immediately forget what just transpired as she turned to my friends. "This event might be the pattern."

"P-Pattern, Boss?"

"The first three murders were of scummy people, filthy criminals to the core," Ms. Fridrik began. "After this, there's a chance that the murders could be due to people going against plans."

Alvis nodded back. "I sort of get ya, but that may be jumping the gun, Boss."

"It's just something I couldn't help but think of, Alvis," Ms. Fridrik returned. "If someone in charge of this is punishing members for going against their plan, then it makes sense to me. The only problem, of course, is proving that."

"Again, a bit of a leap, Boss."

"I get it," my boss sharply replied. "Remind me again and I'm going to dock your pay by half. This is not the time to be a smartass. A scene right out of a gory horror movie is in this building's basement and I appear to be the only one thinking about a cause. So while you're defending Chase here, keep in mind that he didn't have to enter."

Tasuku, overhearing this, turned around. "You can't blame him for that," he began. "I was planning on joining anyways; Gao and I were invited because of our successes in the game. We needed a third, and CJ was available."

Ms. Fridrik turned back to the kid officer. "Don't start with me, kid," she started. "Based on what I've heard, you didn't even see the crime scene."

Jack growled. "He doesn't need to. Someone his age shouldn't see that."

"He's an officer," Ms. Fridrik returned. "He should expect to see the horrors that all forms of intelligent life have to offer," she finished, almost mockingly. "Let's go."

Without much of a fight, Alvis and Abigail led their buddies to our boss. My eyes were still unfocused, staring at the ground as Arkaid brushed her head against my shoulder. I looked at her, feeling slightly relieved. Instinctively, I embraced her. I couldn't help myself; I broke down. My shoulders shook with each tearful heave. Barely any sounds left me, but the friends still present were still able to see my pitiful display. It was just … unbearable. The scene remained in my head like a permanent photo. I couldn't get rid of it, no matter how hard I tried….


	15. 15 - Hiding Fear

**September 19** **th** **, 2030**

 **(POV: Third)**

The event did not appear to shake Aibo Academy. One would imagine that, due to a buddyfight participant's death occurring within the city, the school would decrease the number of outdoor activities. No matter how you put it, there was a murderer at large. Ms. Fridrik took a leap in deciding that the murder was connected to the others, theorizing that the boss got back at disloyal subjects who acted out of line. Alvis couldn't help but think about how big of a leap that line of thinking was, but he had no podium to stand on. Last time he tried to talk to his boss, Fridrik almost blew a fuse. He knew that he couldn't get involved; as a member of the DMW, he could only go through the assignments given to him.

Sitri and Alvis were watching students from afar. They were waiting for Abigail to arrive with her buddy; she was running into some issues with traffic. Sitri looked over to his buddy to see the man nervously fiddling with his curly hair. His teeth bit into his lower lip as he winced at the mental battles happening in his head. He was thinking back to the scene when he and Sitri were finally there.

They recalled it so vividly; they both saw as Arkaid motioned them over to the remains Hoshi's corpse. However, she then quickly looked over to her buddy. Alvis remembered seeing Chase so visibly disturbed by the scene before him. He was like a statue, frozen stiff as his eyes stared emotionlessly at Hoshi's remains. Chase's mouth was slightly open, a dark shadow was cast across his eyes. Alvis noticed that his friend's hair was messed up and wild, the result of a man so terrified, so affected by the horrid scene, that he attempted to pull out his own hair. Alvis hated that scene, and that made Sitri hate everything even more. Alvis wasn't the only friend he had; to Sitri, Chase was an incredibly close friend that aided in the endeavor to make Alvis open up more. The fact that he had to witness Alvis seeing Chase in such an … unprotected state.

Alvis was so used to seeing CJ act rather blasé, mostly when it comes to how he returns back with snarky comments. Currently, Alvis chuckled, since it was only a short while ago that Sitri and him, comedically, told CJ about the monster and human doing the do. But now, as he relived the horrible memories, he could only watch as his friend almost … lost himself. It took ages for Arkaid to finally get Chase out of the room.

Everyone knew that it wasn't his fault; any buddyfighter that Hoshi lost to could've triggered Hoshi's anger. However, that didn't stop the boss from pinning it all on the poor man. Alvis gritted his teeth before slamming the bottom part of his fist into his right thigh. Sitri perked his right ear up as he looked over to his angered buddy. Sitri was worried, but he quickly turned his attention to Abigail. She finally arrived, swiftly carrying Borzoi in his SD form. Abigail called out to Alvis with concern. "Alvis!" That managed to snap the man out of it. He gasped before turning his eyes to the woman he cared quite deeply for. "Dammit, Alvis! Don't scare us like that. I don't want you to be punching yourself after all of this."

"I'm sorry," Alvis returned morosely. "I'm just… so fucking angry."

"I understand," Abigail quickly returned. "The boss is-"

"Being a complete tool!" Alvis yelled. His French accent was strong as he shouted out. Sitri placed a paw on his buddy's shoulder, gesturing him to calm down. Alvis took a deep breath before continuing. "… I just don't get her. Why did she have to pin it all on him? He didn't do anything wrong; he was just working with us. The buddy police even allowed it to happen!"

Abigail nodded, soon noticing that Borzoi was whimpering softly in her arms. "We've… actually been discussing that too…. Alvis, maybe we should be with CJ tonight."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he's drinking, right?"

"I don't want to deal with him when he drinks," Alvis snorted. "I'll make a visit tomorrow when we know we have the time, but there's no way I'm seeing him tonight."

"But Arkaid's statements about how-"

"You know how he can get sometimes," Alvis quickly returned. "He's so… vulnerable, and he doesn't have a filter to save his life."

"Though he hasn't said anything terrible to us."

"Just knowing his vulnerability, and the fact he loses his filter, is enough to make me wary," Alvis replied. "What if he finally _says_ something? What if, one day, he finally drinks too much? And then, he goes violent?"

"But he hasn't done that."

"But what if he does?!" Alvis screamed. "No; I'm not visiting him tonight. Fridays are his thing, and I _know_ he'll go overboard tonight. Even if it's truly his first…" Alvis turned away. "I don't want to see it happen to someone I care about, especially not again."

"… Okay," Abigail softly murmured. "… Let's just do this then. No point stalling any longer."

Sitri proudly took advantage of the fact that he was in his normal form. He stood like a proud adult as he burst through a large door. After going through the school and asking for directions, the group was finally able to learn where Magoroku Shido was located. Upon opening the doors, they saw a blonde kid sitting at his desk. He appeared to be conversing with a buddy monster of his own. The creature resembled some sort of skeletal demon, with the main body being coated with shadow. The two horns, in addition to the torn cape it wore, established that this creature was something not to be messed with. However, the creature appeared to be rather comical in its inflections; the creature was cackling while the blonde kid was gritting his teeth at anger, most likely due to a comment he didn't like. The sound of the door being burst open broke the conversation up, stunning the kid into a fit of child-like anger. "H-Hey! What do you think you're doing barging into my room like that?!" The child complained like a spoiled child. After getting the report from Tasuku, the group knew that they found their guy. "I'm the president of the middle school student council! I demand you explain your entry!"

Sitri smirked. "Guess you're our guy. You're Magoroku Shido, right?"

"Y-Yes! And I demand that you tell me why you barged in like a bunch of barbarians!"

"God, Tasuku was right about you on every level. You complain like a child."

"T-Tasuku?! He sent you here?!" Shido's buddy monster was cackling behind the now frightened child. Upon closer inspection, the kid appeared to greatly value a sense of formality, but based on his reaction he only seemed to like it when things occurred in his favor. As he returned his composure, the group was able to pick up the childishly sly aspect of the kid's personality. He spoke with a pompous tongue that made most rich men and women cringe. The kid tightened the white gloves coating his hands before returning to the officers. He coughed, clearing his throat. "Never would I imagine that Tasuku would recommend your coming here. I guess my reputation precedes me."

"Of being a complete wimp."

Shido's composure, as expected, easily broke down. He curled his hands into fists, but he held them down at his sides like a pouting child. The voice that came from the child's throat appeared to crack as he spoke more nervously. "I have you know that I will not tolerate such behavior! I have connections! I can have pesky felines like yourself confiscated to never return!"

"Oh, a feline joke," Sitri returned with a snicker. "Grow up and just make a pussy joke, will ya?"

Abigail quickly interjected. "Okay, before you taint the _poor_ kid's ears, I want to get this job done." Sitri backed off, allowing Abigail to take center stage. "We know that you've conversed with someone from The Will of Kyoya." Shido's body tensed up. It was easy to imagine the Master of the horrid gang to wince in disappointment upon seeing such a wimpy child. "We're looking for someone referred to as Master Eirik. We believe that there was a reason for him to reach you."

Shido crossed his arms, soon laughing in a snobbish manner. However, as he did so, his legs began to shake nervously. He was terrible at hiding the fear coursing through his body. One could only hope that he was sent to testify. He may only be 15, but Sitri wanted this kid to lie and commit perjury. "I can't i-imagine recognizing someone like that. Honestly, you think I would recognize them at all? And besides, how can I believe you're an officer? You're so fat, making you quite horrid to look at."

"… _Them_?"

Shido quickly covered his mouth. "O-Oh… Oh no."

Abigail couldn't help but chuckle to herself. "This is too easy. To be honest, I'm a bit disappointed." Abigail's cackling sent chills up Shido's spine. He quickly looked over to see Borzoi enveloping himself in a soft glow. He was definitely thinking of reverting to his original form. "I kinda wanted you to resist, especially after that fat comment. Go ahead. Resist. You're not a minor in this country, right? That means I can arrest you and get you jailed for … _resisting_."

Sitri looked over at her. "Don't do that."

"Hey, I'm only going to do something if he swings first," Abigail commented. "So come on, Shido Weirdo."

The kid's eyes widened. "Y-YOU CALLED ME THAT TOO?!"

"Ha! So _they_ were Hoshi and Gale, right?"

"Um… Um!"

Alvis gritted his teeth. "Oh, give me a break!" He stomped forward as his body angrily tensed up. The tenacity within him consumed the room, bringing everyone's attention to him. "I'm getting really sick of watching you whimper and stall! Tell us what Eirik looks like! If you don't, I'm going to send your ass to the police and tell them that you're involved with the murder!"

"W-WHAT?!"

"Yeah! You withholding information about the murderer could get you in some hot water! There's audio recording that identifies you! We could make you an accomplice if you keep withholding the man's identity!" He slammed his fist against the desk, almost roaring into Shido's face. It was like he took the feline aspects of Sitri for himself. The office was a jungle now, and Alvis was the king. Such ferocious yelling even sent the buddy monster away with fear. "Tell us who he is! NOW!"

* * *

Abigail, monotonously, stated the traits they were given by the student. However, during the statements, she couldn't help but chuckle a little bit upon recalling Shido nearly soiling himself with fear. However, they were definitely close to crossing a few lines by using the amount of fear they did in their interrogating. Still, they were right; Shido could've been sent away for being an 'accomplice' for hiding such key information. "Black, messy hair, long and wild. Purple eyes. Extremely-white skin. Defined chin and cheekbones, was wearing a…"

Alvis wasn't listening. Sitri noticed this too as he motioned his head, noticing that his buddy was staring into space. He saw Alvis muttering something to himself, but it was inaudible to even him. The feline couldn't put it together, but Alvis was consulting with himself. He needed to understand exactly why he did what he did. He wanted to completely understand why he lashed out like that. Fortunately, he was able to discard the idea that he interjected due to immense annoyance. He wasn't _annoyed_ by the conversation, but he certainly wanted to move on from it.

What he wanted was to get this mystery solved, but he knew how seemingly pointless and guideless he was. He didn't want to keep following the guideless path forever. He came to Japan with his coworkers because they needed to help track down a murderer, and now that has turned into an investigation into The Will of Kyoya. The initial investigation is now being run on the boss's hunch. He hated that; he hated that he had let Chase get involved in something he shouldn't have. Alvis understood that this was a problem concerning The Will of Kyoya now, and even that was weakly held together with coincidental evidence. He couldn't help but feel like they were losing there way. "If we're going to keep doing this…," Alvis sighed quietly to himself. "… I don't want anyone else getting affected, not like this."

* * *

Liam was off on his own. His hands sagged in the pockets of his sweatshirt as he briskly made his way down the sidewalk. He appeared to ignore the rest of the world around him; his only focus was to go forward as the Buddy Police HQ began to get closer to him. He stopped for a moment as he surveyed the area around the headquarters. Things were rather off for him; many officers weren't standing at their usual posts around the building. He could only assume that the day was a busy one, especially with him knowing that they were looking for the murderer. Looking back at the scene he caused, he couldn't help but shudder. He couldn't believe that he could get that violent.

He tried to remember, but everything was so dark. Liam could only slash through the darkness, continuing his assault until Hoshi's cries were silenced. By the time he was able to actually see the results of his actions, it was when he came across CJ and Arkaid when they were on the scene. Liam held his right palm against his forehead, swearing at himself. "Such a damn idiot," he called himself. He knew he was too lucky. If Demios wasn't there to plan it so he could come across the scene later, there's no doubt in Liam's mind that he wouldn't have known what to do. This was the first time he killed another human being.

However, that was his last concern. He remembered how traumatized his friend was, and he especially remembered Ms. Fridrik giving Chase crap. Liam hated that; he wanted to slug that woman right across her face.

When he finally stopped thinking to himself, he noticed that he had entered the gate around the headquarters. From quite a distance away, he noticed a familiar dragon standing around in her normal form. It was Arkaid. She was sitting on a long, wooden bench as her tail sagged morosely on the ground. She appeared to be hunched over as her dress looked rugged and unkept. She appeared to be incredibly uneasy. Her eyes were stuck looking forward. As Liam drew closer, he could've sworn that he saw tears. However, before he could get an even closer look, Arkaid tensed up and regained her composure. She wiped her eyes with her right arm before making sure she was sitting up straight. Arkaid turned to the source of the noise, seeing Liam approaching. She took initiative, hoping that she could maintain the situation in a manner that would help her regain her formal composure even more. "H-How do you do, Liam Kieron? I didn't expect you to make your way to the Buddy Police Headquarters of all places."

"You didn't expect me to check on CJ?"

Arkaid paused for a moment. She gasped at herself, finding it odd that her mind made an error in judgment in such a fashion. She shook her head before continuing on. "Of course. My apologies; I haven't been like myself as of late. I'm sure you can understand."

"Yeah," Liam replied. He approached Arkaid as the female dragon humanoid gestured Liam to take a seat. He complied, soon making himself comfortable. "What is CJ up to? Is he still being interrogated, like?"

"Not about the murder," Arkaid replied. "After you gave him the dreadful Dark Core Deck Case, CJ agreed to be a part of their experiments. He is to be analyzed and interviewed to see if the Deck Case is negatively affecting his mind."

Liam shrugged his shoulders. "I wouldn't see why. Yeah, they're 'dark' and stuff, but that's just a power to draw energy from."

"I've also had experience with the Disaster Force in the past, Liam," Arkaid replied in a solemn tone. "There are definitely 'signs' that the Disaster Force can affect the mind, but CJ is being tested to tell that even occasional use could affect the mind." Arkaid looked over, watching as Liam innocently looked back to her. "You don't appear to be affected in any way. It gives me hope for my precious buddy. However, his recent experience may affect him too much…."

Liam looked forward for a moment. "… _Precious_ ," he muttered to himself. He turned over to Arkaid, watching as she continued to maintain her regal tone and appearance. "You care a lot about him, huh?"

Arkaid nodded. "He and I are eternal partners. It is not surprising to think of him in such a way." Arkaid turned her head over. "Speaking of that, you now carry the same relationship with Demios. Where is that dragon anyways?"

"He's off to his gaff to meet up with a few guys, is all," Liam returned.

"… Gaff?"

"His home, Darkness Dragon World," Liam reiterated.

"Oh… oh, hohoh," Arkaid giggled slightly. "I must admit, and I apologize sincerely if I offend you in any way, but there are times where I cannot understand the … 'slang' in which you speak in."

"I'm Irish, so I'm not surprised," Liam shrugged his shoulders. "You calling me dumb?"

"Oh, not at all!" Arkaid quickly replied. "I must apologize. I did not mean to offend."

"It was a _joke_ ," Liam returned. His tone darkened a bit as he emphasized the last word.

"Oh… you were speaking jokingly?" After listening to her question, Liam nodded back. He could tell that Arkaid was feeling rather embarrassed from the experience. She wasn't used to how he talked yet, but that only made him want his friend to come out even faster. Arkaid looked over to him, finding Liam to be stuck in thought. It was then that another thought came into her mind. "Liam, do you plan on informing CJ about your initiation?"

"… Not sure," Liam replied quietly. He crossed his arms as he laid his back against the wooden bench. "I just… didn't like how he saw me, like."

"How he saw you?"

"You must've seen it, Arkaid," Liam sighed back. "He had to have pieced it together after my fight against Tasuku. Once I saw him, he appeared fine at first… but then I saw it; I saw him suddenly react. His eyes told me everything; his mind just clicked the way it normally does. He knew that I was initiated into the ritual, and I _know_ that he knows how it's done, _and_ how it's forbidden in Dragon World. He realized that I died, and I watched as he fell back in fear." Arkaid couldn't help but see Liam trembling as he spoke. "How can I go and just tell him about that when the first feeling he went through was complete fear? He's afraid of me."

"… Liam," Arkaid began to say. She motioned herself closer to the man before lowering her head. Her eyes were focused on his as she spoke calmly and rationally. "Upon discovering such information, the first thing I would experience is a relative form of shock. For a friend to suddenly find out that his friend has experienced death and joined the Purgatory Knights… Well, I find it rational to believe that he found the fact itself horrifying, not _you_."

"I just… I don't want to worry him," Liam returned back to her. "I already feel like a burden to everyone. The last thing I want to do is make things harder for him."

"… I'll tell you something, Liam," Arkaid slowly replied. Liam turned over, noticing that her voice was rather uneasy. He could tell that Arkaid was feeling hesitant about speaking this last detail. It was enough to tell him that he should listen. He turned towards her and looked her square in the eyes, giving her his full attention. "I believe that we may not be as different as I thought. If what you say is true, then … I must confess that I am rather afraid to be a burden to everyone, especially him."

"You?" Liam asked, finding himself confused at the mere utterance of such a sentence. "You're kidding me, right? Like… you're his buddy, and you have a great card skill, and I've seen you fight."

"What do you believe drove me to who I am now?" Arkaid asked back to him. Liam couldn't answer; he already knew why. That fear was driving her. "Ever since I was young, over 390 years ago, I wasn't like any other dragons. You know the rest of the Fifth Omni Cavalry dragons, as well as most other dragons in general. Most of them fight physically or carry an extremely muscular physique, even females such as myself. However…." Arkaid looked down at herself. She couldn't help but wince. "… I stood out too much. I didn't thirst for pure brawn, and I certainly didn't scuffle like the rest of the barbaric dragons around me. Instead, I sought knowledge. I loved learning about the history of Dragon World. Though, at the time, it wasn't really called that."

"It wasn't?"

"Dragon World was originally referred to as Huan-Ryoko. In our ancient tongue, it meant _Home of the Dragons_."

"And… from what I remember, we didn't really get the names of the other worlds until monsters were showing up all over, like."

"Exactly, but monsters associated with the Omni Lords, such as myself, could utilize our powers to traverse the worlds, but…." Arkaid turned away for a moment. "When I was a child, all I knew was _my_ world… and, 300 years ago, the simple idea of there being other worlds was nothing but a tale. As a child, I wanted to keep researching such legends. I simply found myself overjoyed at examining artifacts that could trace back to other worlds, if we only could recognize them as such at the time."

"… But…"

Arkaid nodded. "But… as I've stated, I wasn't like the other dragons. It didn't take long before I found myself alone. No one wished to involve themselves with a dragon that persists in strictly studies whilst pursuing knowledge." Arkaid turned to Liam. "But that didn't mean I lacked the spirit for a dragon. If there was anyone in need, I would protect the person with my life, and get beaten to a pulp just trying."

Liam looked down at the ground before him. He kicked his feet against the bench as he curled his right hand into a strong fist. "… Dragons or not, I hate people who take advantage of others."

"No amount of hate can stop them," Arkaid replied calmly. "Dragon or not, they're still people. Besides, if it wasn't for the fact that I was placed in such unfortunate situations, then I may not have been discovered by my master. Benetnasche, now an ex-member of the Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragons… he was looking for a disciple, and he recognized that I shared the same interests as him. He introduced me to the others, began to educate me in the magical arts of Sand Alchemy, and struggled to keep up with him." Arkaid took in a long, deep breath before exhaling deeply. "I was finally given a purpose. I wasn't… _useless_ anymore. I was finally able to find people that appreciated me and found my service welcoming. They need someone to utilize magic, and I was becoming the perfect candidate. I was finally able to look at myself and say that living a life of knowledge is not a pointless one. That is why I want you to understand this, Liam Kieron," Arkaid nodded to him, watching as the man anxiously looked away. "Liam, you need to use that as a means of changing yourself. Do you truly believe that you're a burden? Go out of your way to better yourself as an individual. Personally, I already believe that you're doing well, but self-criticism is essential to truly make us, as living, imperfect beings, able to reach a goal that somewhat resembles what we wish to be. I hope that you're able to break those shackles, Liam."

The man couldn't think of anything to respond back with. Liam could only watch as Arkaid calmly placed her hands on her lap. She looked back at the door to the headquarters, hoping that her buddy would return. Finally, Liam spoke up. He smiled softly as he maintained a quiet, softspoken voice. "Thank you… I'm glad CJ has a buddy like you."

"I'm definitely happy that he has a friend such as yourself," Arkaid replied with a slight smile. "I can tell that you care a lot about him. He's definitely played a great role in your life, so I understand that I am certainly fortunate."

"… But, there's one thing I need to ask you," Liam replied back.

"What do you wish to discuss?"

"For starters, you need to chill out, like," Liam started. Arkaid found herself rather confused at the question. "You look uptight as hell. Not only that, but I know you're putting in the effort to make yourself look professional and all that crap. There's no reason for you to do that around me, or CJ either. We're not gonna get on your case for being a bit more open. It just looks weird when everyone is enjoying themselves while you're trying to stay professional all the time."

Arkaid blinked back to him. She could only bring herself to shake her head. "I must say, I didn't expect such a demand. I appreciate the fact that you're concerned for me, but I am rather fine. I apologize for-"

"You didn't do anything wrong; don't apologize," Liam replied hastily. "… Still, I don't want you to hold too much crap inside. I've seen CJ try to do that, and it didn't end well for him."

"What do you mean?"

"I've known him for over ten years," Liam began quietly. He appeared to be against addressing such a matter, but something drove him to reveal more. "Up to six years, I never found CJ to be sad. One night, though, something, which stays between me and him, got to him. Not only was this the first time he had cried, but his weeps stick to me to this day." Liam got up from the bench, soon noticing something from afar. Arkaid turned around, soon seeing a familiar face exit the HQ. "Do you plan on telling him what you told me?" Arkaid shook her head no. Liam sighed. "… Alright… but don't keep crap piled up. The last thing I want CJ to think is that he could've prevented it and failed."

 **(POV: First)**

It was a long… dreary… annoying process. Many questions were being asked to me, and each one was grinding at my brain the more I answered them. Yes, some questions were asked multiple times, and yes, some were actually starting to get to me. I hated the fact that the doctor was asking questions about the murder. I hated discussing the matter, especially when my responses could be considered to be 'effects' from the Dark Core Deck Case. If I'm suffering mental trauma from witnessing a murder, then I'm going to be affected in a different way. In my eyes, the 'tests' were now pointless; my mind was screwed up from witnessing such a horrid event to the point that, apparently, something was deemed wrong with me. I had a hard time seeing it; to me, I was acting same as always. But, apparently, something was off. It was getting to me.

Fortunately, I was able to see Arkaid and Liam waiting for me. Seeing them was enough to save the day for me. I found myself running over to them with a soft smile on my face. Although I was given a new surge of energy, I felt extremely exhausted and tired. It was like my mind was finally conquering my body yet, at any moment, my body could just turn off and send me to a deep sleep. Liam took notice of this instantly. "Yo, dude, you look awful."

"Gee, thanks, man," I sarcastically replied. "I couldn't get much sleep last night, after… you know."

"You at least doing okay, bro?"

"Yeah, yeah," I replied back. "I'm good, I'm fine and all that. I'm just a bit tired is all."

Arkaid looked over to me with noticeable doubt. She approached me, soon placing her left hand on my shoulder. She looked straight into my eyes, causing me to pull back a little bit. The sudden move made me feel rather awkward. She motioned closer before she was only a few inches from my face. I found myself leaning back in an odd way, making me almost lose balance. Finally, she released the pressure. She motioned back from me and things returned to what they were before. It was an odd turn of events; it was something I definitely did not expect to witness. To break the ice, I needed to say something. It was then that I noticed that Demios wasn't around. "Where's your buddy, Liam?"

"Off at his gaff."

"Do you know when he's coming back?"

"By tonight, I think," Liam returned. "He had to meet up with some guys. They're probably discussing something about their military. I should be there with him, but he told me to stay behind and check on you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. To be honest, I think he wanted to check on you too."

"Maybe he could stop over at my place tonight," I replied back. "… Actually," I began. I was smirking too hard, for a sudden idea popped into my mind. Arkaid looked over to me, tilting her head in confusion. I raised a brow back at her, smirking before I gestured using my right hand. I made a soft fist as I simulated taking a drink. It was then that I heard Arkaid giggle to herself as she covered her mouth with her right hand. I turned my attention back to Liam, watching as he felt extremely out of the loop. "Come on, Liam. We finally met up in real life. Don't you think it's a good time to … _drink_?"


	16. 16 - Lost Trust

**September 19** **th** **, 2030 *Night***

This night was something I had been looking forward to for quite some time. Never before did I drink with Liam, essentially due to the distance between us. Now, after so long of just being internet friends, we were finally going to drink together as _bros_. Something like this could not be done with my family back home. I didn't trust them enough, and it didn't help that some of my siblings tended to act rather intolerable when intoxicated. Fortunately, I had much more control than those people, and I was much more of a heavyweight when it came to drinking.

Arkaid could tell that I was fairly excited for this. She took to the sidelines as I set everything up, ordered some food to be delivered, and organized the room for a much more social setting. I had chairs surrounding the main table, and I had the television set up for much more convenience. As I kept doing this, Arkaid remained seated on the couch. Her hands were settled in her lap as she watched as I eagerly went over everything. I was almost out of breath when I ordered some Takoyaki and some Hibachi to be delivered. She was glancing at a book in her hands, but she couldn't continue reading it. Once she tried, I did something else that, apparently, she found quite humorous.

I could only assume that she found my sudden eccentric attitude to be fun to look at like she was watching an evening show before her eyes. Even though I, at first, found it a bit flattering, the back of my mind questioned if she was laughing at me or just laughing with me in a much more fond way. Even though my mind knew the answer, my anxiety kept me from simply accepting it. Regardless, I continued to do what I did.

I had just finished ordering the food when I heard a couple knocks at the door. Arkaid offered to get it, quickly getting out of her seat. I didn't want her to do anything, especially since this was an event planned by me, but I really just wanted her to relax. She appeared to be a bit 'off' when I met up with her again after the psychological analysis. Not wanting her to feel overwhelmed, I denied her requests to help me with the preparations. Even so, she took her chance and opened the door, welcoming our two guests. "Welcome to our apartment, you two." Arkaid easily recognized the 'edgelord' and the leader of the Purgatory Knights. Demios was in his SD form, grasping onto Liam's shoulders as the two entered the living space. I was just about to get up when Liam plopped himself down on a nearby chair. At first, I found his actions to be too lax for comprehension.

"Thanks, Arkaid,… so this is your gaff?" Liam asked back. His speech was a bit slower than normal. It was then that I noticed that he was holding onto something in his right hand. Arkaid closed the door as Demios made himself comfortable in a nearby chair. Since Arkaid and I acted as the hostess and host, we took the couch. Arkaid soon noticed the bottle in Liam's hands, informing us exactly what we needed to know. We looked back to Liam to notice that he was a bit gigglish in his overall demeanor.

I raised a brow as I grasped the bottle from his right hand. He complained for a moment before I started reading the bottle itself. It was then that I noticed he was holding an identical bottle in his other hand. The bottle was something I recognized, for I recalled Liam mentioning this brand to me; Kopparberg premium cider, strawberry, and lime, 4 percent. My buddy noticed that I couldn't stop chuckling at the realization. "You got tipsy off this? Lightweight."

Liam chuckled before slowly shaking his head. "When ya… drink enuff of it, you'll feel it."

"Even so, it would take a while with this light crap."

"Gobshite," Liam returned. "Ya drink vodka. I hate the taste of that shit."

"That's why you mix it, genius," I replied in a mocking tone. Arkaid shook her head, but she appeared to smile slightly at the sight of such an idiotic act. I looked over to Demios to see if he too was already affected. Not to my surprise, the dragon looked rather fine. "Surprised you let him start."

Demios grunted back. "He wanted to get started. I didn't want our first night with you to be offputting, but Liam insisted on this," the dragon continued. He crossed his arms before turning his head to face his buddy. "Also, it's fair of him to start drinking that stuff beforehand. If he waited until now, I swear, by the time he finally got drunk, you and Arkaid would be out like a light."

Arkaid interjected. "I do not find it fair to assume that I ingest too much alcohol to the point of losing consciousness," she hastily replied. "My buddy and I consume alcohol at the same rate. We do not go too far."

The leader of the Purgatory Knights snickered. "Don't get offended now. Besides,-" Demios soon reached over for one of the settled cups. He grasped the large bottle of vodka before letting it pour into his glass. "I preferred the stronger stuff anyways."

I smirked. "Hell yeah."

My partner crossed her arms, finding herself to be perplexed at such statements. "I didn't imagine you for the drinking type, Demios," Arkaid began. "Mostly due to your situation, that is. Once your military was trapped in Darkness Dragon World, I doubt finding such a substance would've been easy."

Demios had finished taking his first, long sip. I heard him swallow before letting off a slight cough, clearing his throat. He looked over to Arkaid with cocky eyes. "Ma'am, when stuck in a world like that, living for an eternity, you need means of self-preservation in order to keep everyone from going _completely_ insane." The dragon took another sip. It was longer; he downed the cup and quickly turned back to me. "We were able to create something along the lines of what you humans called 'Moonshine.'

I voiced my interest. "Last I heard of that, it was a history lesson concerning alcohol being banned in America." I paused, soon looking at myself before pouring a cup of Svedka vodka and mixing it with Midori. "Thinking back, it's hard to see my life without alcohol in it. The drinking nights help me quite a lot."

Demios nodded. "And, in a world where literally everything wants you to stop existing, something like that is needed to take the edge off." Demios soon started laughing at himself. "If I threatened to ban alcohol due to horrible military members, I'm pretty certain I would've been overthrown."

Liam rolled his eyes as he poured his cider into a nearby cup. "You would've whooped their asses, to be fair."

"No, I wouldn't have," Demios returned lowly. "There's a reason why I take offense when Tasuku questions the Purgatory Knights. We are a brotherhood, tied by an intense loyalty. Without it, we certainly would've died off or, due to our immortality, continued to be tortured within that world forever."

I wanted to talk to Liam about his immortality. However, he was so far gone that I couldn't bring myself too. Arkaid could feel how uneasy I was at the moment, soon nudging me with her right shoulder. My eyes instinctively turned to hers as she held up her drink. She smiled before taking a drink. To me, it was a way of telling me that now was a time for good times to, seemingly, always last. I chuckled at myself for how foolish I was acting.

* * *

One thing led to another, and I found myself participating in a buddyfight against Liam. We were both so freaking gone, but we were still coherent to an extent. Arkaid was lying across the couch in her normal form while Demios maintained a slight high from the looks of things. He wearily motioned side to side a few times, but he still appeared to be in control. My buddy was eating her Tokoyaki peacefully as she watched the scene before her. The food was displayed on the table, but some bits were clumsily dispersed on the floor. Our two buddies watched us as we sloppily played the cardgame we appeared to take so seriously only yesterday.

My head felt incredibly heavy, and my body reacted to my wobbles with slight jeers and laughs. Liam, on the other hand, was resting his body against a heavy chair, keeping him from falling down. Our positions in the game were reaching the climax, with him having 4 life and me at 3. I appeared to be taking in deep breaths as I motioned the cards on the wooden table. Playing the game by just utilizing the real cards, instead of using the holograms, was rather odd the longer we played. We didn't _have_ to follow the rules to a T.

This was noted when Liam, seemingly, pulled a card straight out of his ass. Not to say that he was cheating, but he drew the one card he needed. He grinned as he looked down at my board, noticing that neither one of us had a monster in their respective centers. "Final… Phase, shitebag," Liam plopped a card on his board. It was an interesting card, to say the least, though in my state I couldn't read the rest of its ability. "Pay two gauge, I'll deal three damage to you. Dead."

"Oh, yeah?" I replied in a mocking manner. "Well, I activate the secret ability of my sword, allowing me to gain all my life back, ya tool."

Of course, that's not how the sword worked. We reached a point where we honestly didn't care about how the game was supposed to play. I noticed Arkaid rolling her eyes before laughing extremely loud. Even in my drunken state, I found it incredibly odd that she burst out into such an intense fit of laughter. Demios shared that opinion, soon staring at her like he was witnessing a completely new individual appearing before him. Liam, on the other hand, simply ran with the joke. "Oh, fair play, but I negate that effect using Black Dragon Shield."

"It negates attacks, not life gain, you idiot."

"I'm using its secret ability, ya eigit."

"Well, I negate that by using Green Dragon Shield. I can do that because Green is better than Blue."

" _Black_ Dragon Shield, not Blue, you racist."

"Prick," I quickly retorted. "Black and Blue Dragon Shields have the same secret ability."

"That doesn't work 'ere," Liam replied. "I'm using Purgatory Knights, so I gain the ability to negate your abilities."

"Well Dragon World is a _light_ Darkness Dragon World, and the light illuminates the darkness."

"Racist."

"Dumbass."

"Eigit."

Arkaid found the perfect opportunity to enter the conversation. She crossed her arms and grinned so slyly that you could've sworn that she was thinking up a nasty plot. However, her crooked smile almost sent me to silence, making it so that I couldn't even gasp at the sight of her look. "You're both idiots," she quickly retorted. "Or, what Liam said… Eeeeegits."

Liam and I froze for a moment. The way she said that word; so much stress was put on the 'E' that her tone seemed to get lower. It made me double-take for a moment, for witnessing such an oddball moment from her was extremely rare, especially when I knew her for being rather cautious with how she worded things. Liam looked to me, and I looked back to her. "S-sorry, Arkaid, what the _hell_ did you just say?"

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeegits," Arkaid retorted.

Liam and I were simply _dead_ after that. Nothing was making sense anymore, and I simply adored that. The fact that someone like her had her own regality crumble before her and, from the looks of things, unbeknownst to her, it was extraordinary to witness it. I had to hold onto my stomach as I curled up on the floor. I could hear Liam rolling around as Demios chuckled to himself. He managed to keep himself cool while Liam and I were just too 'dead.' After knowing Arkaid for as long as I did, while also understanding how much she maintains her regality, it was a pleasure seeing the alcohol pry open Arkaid's shell.

Arkaid didn't get any of this. She simply turned around and huffed back at us. She was obviously just as intoxicated as the rest of us, for her face was completely flushed. "Stop acting like a bunch of idiots, especially you, CJ." Her request was drowned out by my intoxicated laughter. I nearly knocked over the sealed bottle of nearly-empty vodka. While rolling, I flattened a piece of Takoyaki that happened to fall onto the floor, causing the foody goodness to splatter under my back's weight. My buddy could only roll her eyes as she turned away for a moment. She was left in a position where she was eying where Demios was sitting. He appeared to be enjoying the remains of his vodka when Arkaid slowly directed her pointer finger at a foreign object. "Look." Demios paused for a moment as his eyes followed to where Arkaid directed. His eyes widened, freezing his body as he noticed the small figure on his left shoulder. It was the dreadful, horrifying, intensely creepy creature known as _a common house spider!_

That was enough for the leader of the Purgatory Knights. He flipped out, leaping from his chair before slamming into Liam. Arkaid merely went to where the spider had dropped before killing it with a napkin. Demios was glaring at where the spider once existed, grasping tightly onto his buddy as Liam was then stirred from his laughter. The oddity of this event caught my attention as Arkaid unfolded the napkin, looking into the contents of the spider corpse. She slyly grinned before looking over at the shaken leader. "Behold, the bane of the Purgatory Knights Leader."

Demios grunted loudly before looking away, making Liam sigh to himself in the process. "Yeah, that's Demios's thing; he can't stand spiders."

The leader of the Purgatory Knights, possibly wishing to reclaim his honor, quickly argued back. "As a leader of the Purgatory Knights, I have slain spiders of enormous sizes! And yet…." He winced at the sight of the small spider's corpse. "I… do not like small spiders."

Liam shook his head. "Doesn't make a lick of sense at all, like."

I interjected. "Actually, I agree with him," I quickly noted. "Spiders that I know of creep me out because they 'appear' to be incredibly fast, but that is due to their small sizes. If they were bigger, they would be slower and easier to deal with."

Demios roared in agreement. "Exactly! See, Liam! Listen to the smart one!"

His buddy sighed. "No. You're both gobshites."

Arkaid audibly sighed before stretching herself out across the couch again. I guess she simply wanted to exhale but, due to her odd movement, she managed to let out an audible groan. She stretched herself out in a vertical fashion, making it so she only took up half the couch. She looked over to me, pouting intensely before turning away. "You're taking that side of the couch. No buts about it."

I groaned back. " _This_ again?" I chuckled softly. After Liam and I placed all of our cards back in our Core Deck Cases, I positioned myself on the couch next to her. To settle myself down, I placed my legs on the coffee table before me, allowing me to sit back with maximum comfort. Arkaid, unusually, even for her drunken state, did the same and placed her arms behind her head. She sighed happily as she closed her eyes, slowly muttering things to herself. I was too far gone to really care at that point, so my attention was back on Demios and Liam.

Liam smirked. "She has you on a leash, I see."

"Don't start, dumbo," I returned. "We own the couch. You and your "spider-loving" friend get the chairs."

Demios got annoyed, but because he was still in his SD form it appeared to look rather comedic. "I thought you understood me!"

"I did. Doesn't change the fact that you're still more afraid of spiders than I am."

Liam snickered back. "Liam and CJ, leaders of the Purgatory Knights. Demios dethroned."

Demios went cold. "There's a line."

"Got it," Liam hastily replied. His cocky tone vanished almost instantly. Fortunately, even I wouldn't have crossed that line, though that probably is due to how cautious I normally am. Other than Liam, Arkaid was close to the line, but she merely questioned the strength of such a leader in a joking manner, she didn't joke about taking the leader's position. The context was different, and it was good to see that Liam understood that rather quickly. It told me he was able to catch on to things faster than I remembered to be possible for him. However, that incident made him want to change the subject. He positioned himself on his chair and laid his legs out on the table, watching, with Demios, as Arkaid and I remained rather still.

Finally, Arkaid mentioned something out loud. "Why are people so calm?"

Intrigued by the question, I got myself involved. "How do you mean?"

Liam and Demios looked to each other for a moment as Arkaid continued speaking. "I'm not exactly angry that people such as ourselves are able to do this sort of thing. In fact, I find myself loving moments like these. However, I realized that there are forces, especially monsters, that could destroy any world in the universes attached to this one." Arkaid looked over to me. "I'm sure that your military is quite powerful."

I nodded back to her. "Yeah. Nuclear warheads and the like."

"Certainly, and those weapons have the potential of ending all life as we know it, and that's only in your world," Arkaid continued. She wasn't speaking fearfully, and the rest of us weren't exactly afraid of her conversation. It was rather weird, but I believe the alcohol allowed us to have this conversation, in this world, while we felt like we were no longer a part of it. Instead of having this conversation like we were people within it, for some reason or another, I felt like we were talking like we were an existence apart from it all. "There are so many 'weapons' or 'forces' that can do so much harm, yet the common folk appears to be so calm."

Liam shrugged his shoulders. "I'd say it's oblivnous."

"Obliviousness," Arkaid corrected.

"Yeah, that," Liam returned. "Maybe they try to not know."

I found myself partially in agreement, but not completely. "Well, by the time we really know, we'd be dead," I replied. Everyone turned to me. I could only guess that they found my response to be morbid in a sense. "To me, I care a lot about 'how' I die, not exactly if I die or not. If such a weapon blows me up, I'd die in an instant. I wouldn't feel it. I wouldn't have to witness my loved ones die in front of me, and I certainly wouldn't suffer at all."

Demios intervened. "That sounds selfish."

"Everyone's selfish in a way," I calmly returned as I took another sip from my cup. I looked over to Arkaid as she patiently waited for more answers. "A being like that Yamigedo person. His version of 'destroying the world,' according to what was recorded, involved creating a world where living conditions were downright horrid yet, apparently, the human species survived. It led us to a world where we had to suffer until our eventual deaths. That's a fate I'd fear."

Arkaid nodded. "I guess it really depends," she looked up at the ceiling. "On Dragon World, there was once a dragon so powerful that it almost destroyed Dragon World. Even I hardly remember the name; it was such a long time ago. I feel like I can remember it…." Arkaid pondered for a moment. When she realized she couldn't remember the name, she continued on. "… Regardless, such a being almost brought the world to ruin. According to the legends I've read, they were only able to seal the horrid creature."

Liam scoffed back. "Gobshites. They place too much faith on that," he returned. Arkaid and I immediately turned to him, finding his response to be rather out there for him. "Your world's last hope is on that seal. If it breaks, without anyone knowing, you're done."

Demios turned to his buddy. "That could be said for us here. If anyone of the governments went too far, everything could be destroyed."

Liam shrugged his shoulders back to him. "That's why we're all fucked."

"You don't sound happy about it."

"Of course I'm not, don't be thick." Liam leaned back into his chair, crossing his arms as he stared back at Arkaid and I. "Thinkin' on it now, ye all are expected to keep living with that fear over our heads. We fear it for so long that we finally reach a point where we just don't care until it finally happens. It's sickening to me that such a thing exists and we can't really do a thing about it except _hope_ that everything's okay."

I turned to Arkaid, watching her as she started to _relax_ after hearing that. It was obvious to me that this was a question that was on her mind for a while. Despite that, there was no event where she could just pop such a strange question. "What made you think of it now, Arkaid?"

"I started thinking back to the Yamigedo incident," Arkaid replied. She found herself tucking her legs closer to her body, soon curling up before turning to her right. The light blue dragon let out a soft sigh as she continued on. "The reputation of the Omni Lords dropped after the incident was finally resolved. The power of Yamigedo, since then, has been grossly underestimated."

"That's what happens when a 12-year-old boy defeats a deity almost on his own."

"But he didn't do it on his own," Arkaid mumbled back. "Don't be an idiot and think like them, CJ. The Fifth Omni Lord's Successor was given Tenbu's power. Without that, defeating the deity would've been near impossible, and the Cavalry Dragons, including myself, had no say in the decision." Arkaid pouted openly as she intensely crossed her arms. She didn't seem to be taken this too seriously—to which I blamed her drunken state—but the rest of us was able to detect that she was still feeling rather aggressive about this. "The worlds doubt our capabilities, so now they no longer think of us as capable of dealing with greater threats. However, they aren't shocked that a barrier keeping light and dark separate is now known for being incapable. Instead, they look so blasé about it."

Demios grumbled. "Certainly that's the case, but I didn't expect for that to get to someone like you."

"It didn't _get_ to me, you idiot," Arkaid pouted back. "It's … _just_ something that's been on my mind. Sometimes I find myself wondering what would've happened if that never occurred."

For a moment, I found myself wondering the same thing. What would've happened if the Fifth Omnis never lost their reputation? Such a thought never came to my mind before. It was then that a sudden thought came into my mind. At first, the thought hurt me, though I needed to play it off for laughs. I turned to the group and held my glass. "Well, I know one thing; you wouldn't have been stuck with me, that's for sure."

The room fell silent. The only noise that could be heard was my slight cough as I drank, even more, vodka into my system. Arkaid looked over to me, bewildered for a moment. When I looked to the others, I noticed that the same expression was shared on their faces. I knew that I needed to give myself some explanation. However, I needed to keep forcing a smile. I didn't want anyone to think I was hurt. I looked over to Arkaid before I started speaking. "Well, for starters, I only had the chance to meet you because other employees were ignoring your pleas for attention when you wanted to go over your theories. In fact, if you weren't ignored in the first place, you probably would've been able to find someone you liked in Japan, so you wouldn't even bother stopping in New York." Arkaid looked intense for a moment. The alcohol didn't appear to lighten her mood. "I'm not saying you wouldn't like a person like me, I'm just saying that there's a good chance that you would've found someone much more… preferable."

"You are a complete and total idiot, CJ," Arkaid coldly replied. She took another drink from her glass. She coughed slightly, clearing her throat as she continued speaking. "Don't say things you don't mean..." She appeared saddened by my words. I couldn't help but feel guilty for even saying anything to begin with. However, a part of me still felt like there was enough reason behind my words.

"I'm telling the truth," I replied. "It has nothing to do with self-esteem and whatnot so don't drag that in. There are billions of human beings across the globe. Are you really going to tell me that I, no matter what, would've been your number one choice?" Arkaid glared at me again. "Especially when you told me that you decided to be my buddy _after_ our talk?" My smile faded for a moment, but I quickly managed to bring it back up. "Jeez, Arkaid. Is the alcohol getting to you? You must be slipping."

Arkaid paused for a moment. It was like her mind paused and attempted to rewind and replay the events that just transpired. Finally, she smirked and chuckled at herself. Although she still had her arms crossed, she appeared to be much more content. From the looks of things, something told me that she wasn't taking my claims seriously. It didn't bother me though, especially since her smile didn't show any trace of forcefulness. "Of course. Nevermind," she returned back to me. "Since that's the case, I'm glad it happened. Otherwise, I wouldn't have met a giant idiot like you."

 **September 20** **th** **, 2030 *Morning***

Waking up the next morning was hell. I wasn't hungover, but my desert of a tongue made me feel incredibly dry. The first thing I did, after crawling out of my bed, was walk over to the fridge and grab a water bottle. Out of impatience, I ripped my fridge open, quickly grabbing one of the available bottles. Because I wasn't cautious with my actions, some of the bottles next to the one I grabbed tumbled to the sides of the fridge. I quickly closed it, keeping the bottles from falling out. Without much thought, I downed the entire bottle of water, making me feel completely reborn.

I enjoyed last night. Even though one conversation almost went out of control, I found the night to be something I wished to cherish. As I looked at the couch, watching as Liam had his body sprawled out on the couch, it made me happy that he was able to come. My eyes went over to the left due to me hearing a small noise. Demios was awake and in his SD form. He was looking over to me as he remained content in a soft chair. "Morning, Demios," I stated.

"Morning to you, CJ," Demios returned. "I've been up for a while. Is Arkaid awake?"

"I didn't see her leave her room," I replied before turning to her room. The door was still closed, keeping us completely out of the loop. "Guess she's just as wiped out as Liam."

"Typical," the dragon snorted. He looked over at his exhausted buddy. The man's arms sagged over the edge of the couch. "I wanted to get something to eat, too."

It was at that moment that I decided to check my phone. My initial reason was that I wanted to see if there was any place open for us to eat at. There was a restaurant called Ivy Place that seemed pretty good, and I figured I could take Demios there since I doubted that he had such a strong affinity towards Tokoyaki like Arkaid did. When I checked the time—it was 9:30 in the morning—I noticed that I received a text from my boss. I read it to myself. "Could we meet up whenever you can? I'm available whenever. I want to tell you something, but not over the phone."

I was too tired to really take the message seriously. Without thinking, I texted back the following; "Sure. Meet me at Ivy Place. I'll be getting breakfast there." No later than thirty seconds after I sent it did a message return back to me. She was hounding her phone. I began to feel a bit uneasy as I read the normally-casual text. "I already ate, but I'll meet you there."

Demios graciously accepted the offer for breakfast. Apparently, he had heard decent things about this restaurant, so that rang good news for me. I was content in knowing that this place had a decent reputation. It wasn't long into our walk when I felt somewhat chilly. It was slowly approaching Fall and I completely underestimated the chilly weather. I must admit that it was getting to me, but Demios appeared completely unphased by it.  
 **  
**He took notice of this, soon finding himself to be rather amused by the performance. "Your sweatshirt isn't enough?"

"I only like the cold if it gives me a reason to stay inside," I muttered back.

The dragon snickered at me. "You're too fortunate."

"Speaking of that, I'm happy that you were able to make it last night," I replied back. Demios flew to my side and hovered beside me. "I won't ask about your business, but I hope that you enjoyed yourself last night."

"I did; it was great to see that you're still pulling through." Demios smiled confidently. "After what happened, I didn't expect you to bounce back as quick as you are."

"Apparently, Arkaid doubts that," I returned. "When I met up with her and Liam, she was looking at me like I was hiding something."

"You look alright to me, CJ," Demios returned. "However, she has a great eye. For her to pick up on Liam's _energy_ … that was no easy feat."

I nodded back. "Yeah… I wanted to talk to Liam about that, but…." I looked forward, hoping to find something to distract me from the conversation. Nothing was coming up. I sighed, knowing well that I had to go through with it. "I know how it works… but I'm afraid to ask him what drove him to do this."

"It stays between me and him," Demios returned. "Unless he's willing to talk about it with you, then that's that. But that makes me think of another thing." The sudden comment made me look back to him. He stopped flying, now placing himself down on the pavement. He looked up at me with cold, stern eyes. "It's about what you and Arkaid talked about last night."

"About people ignoring something to be feared?"

"That's a part of our daily lives. Back on Darkness Dragon World we feared the world around us and fought hard, so I couldn't care less about it. What I'm on about is that comment you brought up and how she reacted." It was obvious to me what he was thinking. I found myself antsy all of a sudden. "Do you really feel that way?"

"… Demios, she's an intellectual, so I know that she must have a specific bar of who she'd accept." I shoved my hands into my sweatshirt pockets. They hung in a depressing tone as they moaned with each of my nervous sways. "And besides, it's wrong for me to be _glad_ that things happened the way they did, but it's weird knowing that she could've never met me."

"You speak like she would've happily chosen someone else."

"Why wouldn't she? If the Yamigedo incident never happened, then we would've never met; plain and simple." My shoulders hung low as I leaned against a nearby wall. I stroked my chin with my right hand, feeling my facial hair with each stroke. I tried to ponder to myself; why was I getting upset _now_ of all times? Why can't I feign a feeling of content? I come across as such a child! "I thought we already covered this last night. It's fine. I'm fine. There's no reason to keep talking about it."

"There is. You're affected by it."

"Why should you care? You're the leader of a military group. Why should you care about the feelings of one guy?"

"Because," Demios began. He walked up to me, staring sternly into my eyes. "Meaningless or not, what one feels can make or break a soldier. If a loyal soldier breaks down, that's the true death of them. Even though they're protected by the curse, if one's soul finally gives up on everything, then it is all over; nothing can be done unless that person is mended and able to fight once again."

"I can still fight, Demios," I returned back. "… Wait, what am I saying? I'm not some military man, and I'm not broken and in need of mending. I'm merely accepting a fact and I'm a bit bothered by it. That's it."

"So you admit it is bothering you."

"Demios. Stop." I shook my head back to him. "I'm fine. She's fine. We're all fine. Nothing's wrong with us."

"How can I be sure that you're fine?" Demios asked curiously.

"Because, to be honest, even though it is great to have one, I don't need a buddy," I coldly turned to him. Confused, he motioned backward for a moment. "In my eyes, I can't even take a buddy's words anymore. Even Arkaid's word is doubted at the back of my mind. After the three others left, I got used to it. But, if she's going to leave, I want her to go before we get too close."

Demios crossed his arms. He found the situation to be fairly perplexing. He looked around, noticing that no one else was nearby. "Strange," he muttered back to me. "I haven't heard you mention much about your old buddies. Did they leave?"

"… This will only stay between you and me. Got it?" Demios sternly nodded. It was weird… I was taking his word over someone like Arkaid's, but seeing as how the Purgatory Knights practically had to fight through hell and back, utilizing their brotherhood as the main means of power, it made sense to me to trust such a group. "Liam knows about this too. Fortunately, he's keeping quiet about it, but other than him... Well... Everyone thinks the previous three buddies that were with me only left because they had an urgent matter to attend to." I found myself kneeling down to Demios, getting even closer to him. My voice grew quieter as I struggled to let the last few words out. "… The truth is, I have no idea why they left."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, one day they were here, and the next day they were gone." It… was definitely hard to express such a truth. The information appeared to weigh me down, making it difficult to stand myself back up. I took in a deep breath before letting off a long sigh. The coast was still clear. Everything else that could be audible to anyone else could be interpreted as something else. I knew it was fine to speak on normal terms. "I felt… betrayed, after that. After losing three buddies like that, how could I bring myself to trust Arkaid who, after realizing the truth, could only contact me because I was the only one who'd give her the time?"

"That's… definitely a conundrum," Demios retorted. He crossed his arms and stared at the pavement beneath his dragon-like feet. "If any of the Purgatory Knights attempted to betray me, I'd feel skeptical myself. You were left alone."

"And they left notes, in their handwriting too," I quickly replied. "They were all so fucking vague. They just talked about how they couldn't stay, they just couldn't."

"Did you keep the notes?"

"No, I trashed them," I returned. "I was afraid that, if anyone found them, then they'd think _I_ did something crazy to drive them all off."

"I… can't help but admit that such an idea wouldn't be too crazy to believe."

"Exactly," I moaned. "If they saw those notes, and put that together with the fact that _three_ buddies left me, why would another one want to trust me?"

"So _this_ is your true issue."

"I just… can't see myself as worthy after what happened. If…." I couldn't help but start to trail off. Nervously, I coughed multiple times in hopes of clearing my throat. My voice was starting to strain. "If… something was really wrong with me, and I end up driving her off, then it makes me _dream_ that the Omni Lords didn't lose their reputation, then Arkaid wouldn't waste her time on me."

"… You and Liam are very similar." The sudden statement broke me from my tirade. Demios glared up at me. He gave off a confident aura as he spoke, demanding that I give him my attention. "You and Liam both feel like a burden to us, despite me feeling like I'm a burden to him." He looked away from me for a moment. "… It makes me wonder; what if she feels like a burden to you?"

"How in the hell would that be?"

"You place her in too high regard," Demios returned. "She's nervous about something."

"There's no way she is. She's too strong for that."

"… I respect you for that," Demios replied with a strong smile. "Regardless, I appreciate you telling me your feelings. Now I'm truly confident in this truth; you and Liam are the same, yet different."

"You mentioned something like that before," I replied. "We're going along the same path, yet different."

"I'm glad to have met you. You've influenced Liam and his actions more than you know."

I didn't have enough time to retort that. Right when I was about to respond, a familiar voice entered my right ear. It came across as abnormally soft. For her to use such a softer voice… it wasn't normal for her. "Hey, guess it's good to meet up here." When Demios and I turned, I saw my boss standing before me with Halia on her right shoulder. Even though Ms. Fridrik's face didn't give me any clues, Halia's beak drooped forward as she hunched her back slightly. It was enough to tell me that something was completely off. "From the looks of things, you two didn't eat breakfast yet. Where's Arkaid?"

"She's at home with Liam. I wanted to get breakfast with Demios when I got your text, boss."

"Alright, then I might as well cut to the chase," she continued. She appeared to be visibly nervous, but she wasn't giving me many clues to run on. The only main clue was Halia, for she appeared to be parroting what Ms. Fridrik was feeling; doubt, weariness, and sadness. Ms. Fridrik must've been so focused on trying to keep herself composed that she was ignoring Halia and her feelings. "Chase, I just wanted you to know that we were able to identify some of the traits of Master Eirik."

"Wait, when did this happen?"

"It actually… happened yesterday, around the time you were getting checked up."

"I could've postponed that until after the visit," I hastily returned. Ms. Fridrik was unmoved by my sudden comment. "Boss, why are you trying to go out of your way to keep me from getting involved?"

"Before, it's because of your inexperience in the field. However, after you witnessed the crime scene, I knew that you aren't ready to take part in this investigation."

"Hold on, what do you mean by that?"

"I'm putting you on a paid suspension." My mind went blank after that. I twitched repeatedly as my brain gave out, attempting to revive itself as it tried to process the information given to me. It was just too surreal to process what she had just stated to me. "We have reason to suspect that you are in need of some time off after how you reacted to the crime scene _and_ how you influenced the murder."

"I-It wasn't my fault, Boss!"

She nodded back. "… Yes, I'm aware of that now. That gets to my next point; I apologize for mistreating you the way I did, Chase."

"Boss, that doesn't bother me anymore. I just want to know why you're keeping me away from the very thing that brought us all here in the first place!"

"It's only for this week," Ms. Fridrik returned. "After that, you'll be allowed to return back to the field and work with your friends. Until then, however, I expect you not to get involved. Do not play the hero."

Demios scoffed back at her. "How do we know that you're not doing this out of anger?"

"Trust me, when I brought the information we found, Chase was commended," she began. "A few of the people above us stated that there was a chance we could've missed all of it. Another one stated that, if Chase's group didn't get involved, and if another random team beat Hoshi, then the body would've been found and no one would've known until much later, especially since it was only because of Chase's group that the body was ever found."

I interjected. "But that's based on the possibility that the guy was murdered by his boss for disobeying orders! That's coincidental at best!"

"Not when the backgrounds of the other victims showed such barbaric histories, including that of deceit and betrayal," Ms. Fridrik returned. "In our cases, it was just enough to keep the investigation going. It may not seem like much to you, but for right now this is our means of tackling this, and I hope that you will remain uninvolved." Ms. Fridrik mustered up an intense stare. She pierced my eyes as her posture made her almost grow. She appeared to make me feel small in comparison to the kind of power she appeared to wield. Yet, on her shoulder, Halia remained distraught and saddened. "Is. That. Clear. Chase?"

"… Yes, Boss."

"Good, then I hope you two enjoy your breakfast. Do not show up at the HQ unless it's for a visit or psyche analysis. That is all." She turned away, starting off for the next block. It was then that her buddy turned back to me. Halia appeared to cry as she slowly turned her head away. It was fortunate for them that they couldn't see me, for my right hand was curled into an intense fist. I hated this. This was complete bullshit.

Demios scoffed back at them before turning to me. "Don't let 'er get to you," the dragon roared lowly. "She'll see that discarding you will cost her yet."

But it didn't cost her, especially what happened afterward. If anything, it simply left me feeling more alone and underprepared for the threat due to come.


	17. 17 - Three Blinks of Terror

**September 22** **nd** **, 2030**

 **(POV: Third)**

*Dragon World, a settlement near Lord Tenbu's Sanctuary*

The sun had only just began to rise, only to be greeted with a small settlement unleashing the music of war. Members of the Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragons were sent to assist, hoping to stop the terrors that now occurred before them. Doble and Mizaru stood by their buddies, Rikka and Melanie respectively. Upon their arrival, they winced at the sight of the warring settlement only a bit aways from Lord Tenbu's settlement. The conflict was too close to their domain, and they had to put a stop to it.

At first, they could only watch on. Something didn't feel right about the quaint town they arrived in. They never expected such a small, peaceful town to be filled with the noise of unneeded warfare. Even so, Doble's body tensed up with anger as he saw his kind strike at each other with curled fists and life-ending blades. Without thinking, the dragon swordsman readied his weapon, ready to strike. "Rikka, go!"

His companion only had to nod. She prepared her fists, tightening her grip on the sturdy knuckles she wore. Her pink hair flung back as she charged at a nearby foe. She knew not to fatally wound these beings; unlike on Earth, fatal hits would not send the creatures back to their 'cards.' In Dragon World, she knew that she had to approach the situation with a slight sense of caution, especially when it came to how hard she would fight.

Doble engaged with a pair of dragons dual-wielding circular swords. The humanoid creatures eyed Doble, changing their focus to him. The cocky dragon grinned as he, with one swift and powerful swing, clanged the swords out of the hands of the opponents. The two dragons flinched, allowing Doble to look into them. Something had to be up; these peaceful, scrawny dragons could not have developed such a violent tendency overnight.

Mizaru and Melanie didn't want to engage just yet. These were not enemies, but friendly dragons that only broke out into a sense of insanity. Mizaru looked down to his buddy, watching as she pulled out a small wand. She had been practicing her magical abilities, becoming the second acting mage of the Fifth Omni Cavalry. She slowly closed her eyes, soon releasing a light-blue glow from her body. To her, sensing the problem was second nature. "… Something's afflicting them," she noted in a quiet, dull voice. "I'm not familiar with this power. It's so dark, and cruel."

Her buddy blinked, and with that his expression changed. He looked more concerned. "Is that what you're feeling?" He soon noticed Melanie starting to tense up. Something was attempting to afflict her too. The dragon calmly grasped Melanie's shoulder. It was at that moment, upon feeling her aura, that something familiar chilled him to the core. Within thinking, he tightened his grip on Melanie's shoulder, snapping her out of it. She stared at the empty space in front of her, soon turning to the one who broke her out of it. "Are you okay, Melanie?" Mizaru asked in a low yet soothing voice.

"Yes," Melanie returned dully, though her legs were still shaking. She could tell that Mizaru forced his calm demeanor. "That power… what was that?"

"I remember it too well," he returned. He looked on to Doble and Rikka, watching them as the two fighters unleashed the intense fury of the Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragons. He watched as Doble seemed impressed with Rikka's intensity and strength, especially since she was a human. One by one, the two continued their onslaught, making sure not to fatally wound the opponents before them. Doble's attacks were effortless in the making, while Rikka could punch the air straight out of a humanoid dragon's windpipes. "Doble, Rikka, be careful. We're dealing with the Disaster Force."

Rikka gritted her teeth. "She sensed it?"

Mizaru nodded. Doble couldn't help but growl lowly, for he thought that dealing with such power could only mean one thing. He remembered Kyoya Gaen attempting to take Yamigedo's power for his own. Using his buddy monster, as well as the power of the Disaster Force, Kyoya Gaen was able to get a sample of the horrific demon's power. "But he failed," he thought as he rammed his elbow into another foe. The dragon before him tripped down and fell flat. Doble spoke up about his confusion. "I saw it all within Gao's deck. _He_ _failed_ at that. How could he have gotten that power?"

Rikka swung her leg through another foe, sending him flying into a nearby wooden house. The dragon broke through a window, letting out a painful groan. The muscular creature cried out in pain before she fell unconscious. Immedietely, she turned to her buddy. "Who?"

Doble grunted back. "Gaen, way back when. If he was successful, then he made these innocents into sub-hundred demons."

Melanie interjected. "But he's been in trouble recently. It can't be him."

Doble thought to himself, tense from the combat situation before him. "If this is really the Disaster Force, and this is the same power he took before … yet it isn't him… It must be The Will that Arkaid's been telling me about." He turned back to his comrades, raising his sword into the air. "We can't afford our brethren to maim and kill each other! We must defeat them, and bring them back to their senses!"

The battle-cry unified the four. Mizaru and Melanie couldn't stay out of the fight at this point; the time to act is now. Mizaru unsheathed one of his three katanas. He positioned himself just in front of Melanie, acting like her shield. The magician readied her wand. Her black cloak shook as her body became overcome with shifting auras. Her dark eyes began to glow. The spark in her eyes caught the sight of a charging foe, sprinting towards them with wild eyes. Melanie raised her wand to the foe, soon muttering a foreign chant. Her mouth released one last syllable, and with that came a bolt of lightning. The bolt shot out from the wand, striking the foe. The dragon's roar shook the village as electricity surged through his entire body. With the end of her spell came an end to the dragon's consciousness. He limply fell to the ground.

A sudden clang rang through her ears. Another opponent almost blindsided Melanie, but Mizaru was quick to ask. The mage gasped as she noticed Mizaru's blade scratching against the opponent's weapon. She was close to getting hit, but Mizaru was too quick to have his buddy ripped to shreds. The foe snickered as she planted her strong feet to the ground. Her thin body made for an excellent means of telling her specialty; speed. She went in for another quick slash, but Mizaru counterattacked. He rammed his left fist into the foe's stomach. The last Mizaru heard from her was the dragon gagging from the sudden loss of air. She was out cold.

Doble and Mizaru looked at each other. The blonde-haired dragon grinned confidently while Mizaru only rolled his eyes. Melanie patted Mizaru's shoulder, redirecting his attention to her. His reaction was similar to that of a dog, for he closed his eyes in content at the show of affection. To Melanie, Mizaru had the soul of a pure protector. Rikka couldn't help but come out of her tense, adrenaline-fueled mind by chuckling at the rather cute sight before her. "Maybe, Doble, you'll be less cranky if I'd pet you."

"I'm no lapdog," Doble returned harshly. "I'm a warrior."

"Chase isn't around. No need to play the role."

"Protecting Tenbu is the only one of two things on my mind right now," Doble returned. "The last thing we want is for these violent, mind-controlled dragons to rise up against any nearby towns and settlements. That'd cause chaos."

"One of _two_ things?" Rikka asked.

Doble grumbled back. "Well, you're my buddy. I gotta make sure you're safe and all."

Rikka snickered. "Aw, so adorable."

"Lay off!" Doble exclaimed. "We have people to beat, and then save."

The four of them went to work. The enemies continued to engage, but the members of the Fifth Omni Cavalry were proving to be incredibly capable. With Melanie's spells, Mizaru's incredible defense, and Rikka and Doble acting as an incredible offense, the group were making the possessed enemies fall before them. However, there was another. Far away remained another humanoid creature, watching the events from afar. He appeared to be unpleased as he watched the possessed town fall by the hands of the Fifth Omnis. The creature thought to himself in an angry tone, prompting the question about whether or not the members of the Cavalry were _really_ the laughing stocks that he had heard about. Unfortunately, he had underestimated them, and he knew that he had to rectify that.

* * *

 ***Tokyo, Japan***

Liam had a lead. After intercepting another contact for Dark Core Deck Cases, he managed to interrogate the individual with Demios's assistance. The address led them to a large building on the eastern edge of the city. There was no chance that he and Demios were going to miss out on such an opportunity. They were quick to arrive at the destination. It was still the early morning when the two arrived at the back door of the lonely, abandoned-looking building. Liam looked over to Demios, making sure that the dragon was in his SD form for the sake of stealth. He didn't want to rush the place; the last thing that he wanted to happen was cause another unfortunate soul to look like the remains of Hoshi.

He shivered at the thought of it, but quickly shook the guilt away from his mind. The man caught clues that the building could be empty; the windows showed no form of light coming from the inside. Although it was early in the morning, he at least expected people to be up ensuring the protection of their _treasures_. Liam turned to Demios with the dragon returning a reassuring nod. Liam couldn't hesitate now; he had to go in and get more information on The Will of Kyoya.

Liam slowly pressed on the back door. As he slowly pushed it in, the door nearly made no sound. The two of them quickly went in, immediately making sure to quietly close the door behind them. They both went low, and soon Demios tapped on Liam's shoulder. "I'll go one way, you go the other. Keep the Disaster Force at the ready," he muttered. Liam nodded back, allowing the two of them to go their separate ways.

He wasn't worried for Demios. If anything, he was more worried about himself. Demios was incredibly experienced in the ways of warfare and combat. Without him, Liam was at a distinct disadvantage. However, he knew he couldn't back out of it now; Demios trusted that Liam was able to take care of himself. That's what Demios wished to convey, and that was what Liam understood. He grinned to himself before getting low. Slowly, he motioned through the opening opposite to where Demios had gone through.

As Liam made his way into a kitchen, he prepared his Dark Core Deck Case. In a few moments, he went through his deck and took out cards that would be useful for certain situations he figured would be expected during this invasion. He pulled out a copy of Sword of Purgatory Knights Leader, Demios Sword, making sure that it was within his reach. He took out two other important cards. Even though one wasn't useful for his deck, he knew, after testing, that it was still useful to him as a means of conventional use.

He couldn't afford to lug around a large sword while searching the building, especially when there was a chance he could escape without the need for combat.

Liam glanced at his surroundings. He quietly rushed over to the sink and opened the cabinets beneath it. Nothing. He continued to rummage through the room, hoping to find some sort of important tidbits of information. However, as he continued to look through each spot, he could only locate sponges, paper dishes, plastic cups, and cheap silverware. There was no point in looking through the kitchen at this point; he knew he had to press on.

Creeping into the next room, he immediately noticed a person lying on a couch. He had reached a room resembling that of a living room. He looked over to the man lying on the couch. At first, the pale individual appeared to be asleep. Liam didn't think that any awake individual would not notice anything, especially when this person was incredibly close to where he first entered. However, the man turned over, making Liam retreat back in hiding. His eyes were locked onto the new target, watching as the pale man's eyes closed tightly. He yawned, greeting the new day.

He instinctually grasped a dark, purple object residing on a desk next to the couch. Liam recognized it instantly; it was a Dark Core Deck Case. There was no longer a shred of doubt in his mind that he had located a hideout for The Will. He had to subdue this foe, otherwise, he wasn't going to make any progress throughout the rest of the building. He looked down at his Core Deck Case, eying one of the cards. He didn't want to kill the guy, especially since Liam hasn't seen the guy do anything terrible. However, he understood that he needed to take him out quietly.

The pale man still had his eyes away from where Liam stood. This was his chance. Liam got low, practically hugging the floor. Fortunately, because of how the room was organized, Liam was unable to be seen. The couch, from Liam's view, was blocked by another couch. It was organized in such a reminiscent fashion of people sitting around a television to watch movies. This came as an advantage to Liam; since he couldn't see the guy past the other couch, neither could the pale man.

Liam crawled across the floor, slowly putting his right arm forward, followed by his left. He used his legs for slight leverage so that the man couldn't hear his body sliding against the floor. He was getting close. Liam soon found himself directly behind the other couch. His mind wasn't racing; something was keeping him incredibly calm. At that moment, the realization came as a slight shock to him. He couldn't help but wonder what was making him so calm.

He peeked over the edge of the couch, eying the foe as he slowly brought himself off the other couch. The man groggily stretched his arms in the air, soon letting out a long yawn. Liam used this man's current state as an advantage. As soon as the man released that yawn, Liam activated his Dark Core Deck Case. The device voiced a familiar command. "Disaster Force: Activated." The man was still in his groggy, yawning state so he only barely caught wind of it. By the time his sleepy brain processed the information, Liam had already jumped over the couch. Using his right palm, Liam slammed into the man's face. The two of them landed onto the couch with Liam holding down on the foe. The pale man was just about to yell out, but Liam already had a card at the ready in his left hand. "Black Drain." The card began to glow as the Disaster Force was finally utilized. The power manifested into Liam's right hand. Purple aura began to envelop Liam's hand, silencing the foe before him. The man pushed forward, using his remaining energy to try and force Liam off of him. It was not long before the power of Liam's Black Drain took complete hold of the pale man. He collapsed, sending him right back to a state of deep slumber.

For insurance, Liam confiscated the man's Dark Core Deck Case. He couldn't afford to have this guy wake up and attack him with whatever other cards he wished to make real.

As Liam put the Dark Core Deck Case into his pocket, his own had begun to shake. By the time he noticed, a sudden burst of pain went through him, causing him to wince and cry out in pain. He tried to keep the shout as quiet as he could, but the pain had come upon him so quickly that he just wasn't prepared for it. He fell to the floor as the dark energies of the Disaster Force started to cover his lower body. He was flat on the ground, and he felt something happening in his mind. His thoughts were being subdued like he was being manipulated.

He curled his hands into fists as he started to force himself up. The energy tried holding him back, making his body movements become more stiff and sloppy. The poor man even struggled to move his right hand outward. His hand shook as he grasped onto the couch. The actions of his arm served as a demand for the rest of his body; he was not going to be taken advantage of by whatever _this_ was. With an intense growl, the energy dissipated from sight, leaving him exhausted. He collapsed onto the ground. Liam breathed heavily as he tried to catch his breath once again.

"What the hell was that?" He huffed to himself. Confused, he looked down at his Dark Core Deck Case. He saw the crystal at the front of it glowing with an intense scarlet. The sight of it almost frightened him; it was like the device was changing on its own. He wanted to observe it more and take a look at it, but he knew he was low on time. Quickly, he brought himself back onto the couch, shoving the sleeping man away from him.

Upon slinking into another doorway, he came across a staircase. Each step creaked as he motioned his way up the stairs. His eyes instinctively caught the sight of a window near the very top. Upon nearing the next floor, he noticed something outside. He went to the wall and peeked out the window, soon noticing that Buddy Police Officer Cars were coming from afar. If it were only one or two, then Liam could have easily assumed that they were just casually on patrol. However, there were about ten of them, and they were pulling into the expansive parking lot. Something caught him off guard. When one of the cars stopped, he recognized a few familiar faces as they stepped out of one of the vehicles. "That must be Alvis, and his buddy Sitri," he muttered. He recognized Alvis by his blonde, curly hair and fine skin. He watched as he went over to a somewhat tubby woman with a dog by her side, followed by a stern-looking woman with a white eagle on her shoulder. He definitely remembered the stern-looking woman; how could he forget about them, as he believes her to be rightly called, the _bitch_ who blamed his friend for Hoshi getting killed.

He quickly looked away and swore under his breath. He needed to get with Demios before the Buddy Police Officers got inside. However, he looked around and saw nothing in the hallway. Liam had a passing thought about Demios being on the second floor too, which was then followed by him hoping for that to be the truth. With no time to lose, he rushed out of the room, heading into the hallway in hopes of reuniting with his buddy.

* * *

 **(POV: First)**

 ***Dragon World – Lord Tenbu's Sanctuary***

We received Lord Tenbu's message rather late, but we came as soon as we could. I didn't want to assume the worst, but the urgency of the message, especially when Arkaid rushed us out of the apartment in such a hurry, told me that this was an event that needed to be taken extremely seriously. We didn't even have time to read it all; we read that Lord Tenbu needed us and Arkaid, immediately, prepared a portal to Dragon World. By the time we got there, we were able to go through the message and get the finer details.

According to Lord Tenbu, something was going awry in a nearby settlement. He sent Doble, Mizaru, Rikka, and Melanie to handle the issue, and the last he heard from them was when Mizaru contacted him with a messenger orb, informing him that the Disaster Force could be in play. But that was an hour ago, and since then he has not received any updates from either one of the four Cavalry members sent there.

I knew that Lord Tenbu wished he could just go off and assist his comrades, but he couldn't. There was a risk of him going anywhere, and we couldn't afford to lose the Fifth Omni Lord. It's for that reason we have the Fifth Omni Cavalry in the first place.

Arkaid and I quickly caught the sight of Lord Tenbu in his smaller form. I could only assume that he was in his weaker form due to his smaller size, making him a smaller target to hit. Although it came with a risk, I respected the tactic. The remaining Cavalry Dragons were still by his side, so he must've known that he still had enough defensive capabilities. Despite the thoughtful planning, there was no sign of confidence on the old dragon's face. His pink whiskers sighed as his beard lifelessly drifted with each rotation of his aged head. He noticed us coming towards him, reviving his spirits somewhat.

When we approached, I noticed that four members of the Cavalry Dragons were watching from afar. They must have been observing the surroundings, preparing themselves if there was a threat trying to catch us by surprise. However, two of the dragons were new to me. I recognized Meglax instantly, for his green attire and bow made him stand out. Alliot's small height (about 5' 3"), and his similar appearance to the Drum Bunker Dragon, was enough for me to get by, but then I noticed two other dragons. A large, crimson dragon covered in dark-blue armor remained the closest to Lord Tenbu, acting as a sort of defense for the aged Lord. He looked to be a foot taller than me, making him just over seven feet tall. Two horns shot upward in a demonic fashion, but the dragon looked at me with a hearty smile. He had a thick build to his physique, which was more than enough to tell me that my arms were like toothpicks to his. His boisterously wild red hair gave him a much more brawler characteristic to him, which surprised me when comparing it to the other new dragon near him. The dragon appeared to be rather slim in appearance. His physique was similar to mine, including the height. To an extent, he looked a bit like Arkaid, making me think they were of the same species for a moment. His armor was a fine and pure white, but his eyes were sly-looking to me. They were slanted and carried an intense, stern look to him. He frightened me for a moment. The back of his head was draped in white cloth, showing that he had a much more characterized look to him than just being a simple knight in armor. The dragon humanoid carried some features that I found to be slim and quick.

Tenbu noticed my intrigue, prepared to introduce the dragons for me. "I see that you've finally met the remaining members of the Cavalry. Fuad wanted to meet you, but Merak has been skeptical like the rest."

With that, I was able to see why the red dragon smiled at me. That had to be Fuad, though I recalled Doble referring to a dragon named 'Faud.' He must've meant this big guy.

Arkaid interjected on this introduction. She had no time to waste; she needed to get to the bottom of the issue. "Lord Tenbu, you contacted CJ and me due to the disappearance of Doble, Mizaru, Rikka, and Melanie. Where were they sent?" Her voice was calm, yet grim. She understood the gravity of the situation the most out of all of us, but she appeared to be less affected out of the both of us. With each passing second, my heart raced even faster than previous. This was a situation that could lead to an all-out brawl if my anxiety was correct.

Lord Tenbu was quick to respond, though his voice was weak and tired. Even though not much time has passed, his concern for his comrades sent the dragon into a fragile state of mind. "I sent them to the nearby settlement of Takir. Everything else is what I told you in the message."

Noticing that the coast was clear, the other four Cavalry dragons approached the Dragon Lord. As they drew closer, I noticed that most of them had burn marks on their armor. A portion of Meglax's cloth armor appeared to be scorched in several areas. Arkaid gasped at the sight of her allies. "Did enemies break through?"

Meglax shook his head, but he did so that showed signs of being embarrassed. "Unless you want to address Lord Tenbu as an enemy, then yes."

Even though I was initially confused, Arkaid complained to her Lord as if this was a common thing. "Lord Tenbu, how many times have we instructed you to control your temper? We cannot keep holding you down."

I looked over to Arkaid, feeling out of the loop. "Wait, _he_ did this?"

Arkaid shook her head to the Omni Lord, ignoring me somewhat. "One day, you won't snap out of it in time. What would happen if you killed one of us in your blind rage?"

Lord Tenbu's face weakened. It was stained with guilt. His eyes cowardly looked away from Arkaid's cold glare. I found myself swearing under my breath, finding the situation ridiculous at first. I was able to get it after thinking for a moment. It made sense to lash out once you believe your comrades could've been taken out, and one would wish to take action. However, Lord Tenbu's protection is important. The Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragons cannot afford to leave their Dragon Lord unprotected. Fighting him in his rage was protecting him from leaving.

Even though the four Cavalry Dragons appeared winded, Alliot appeared rather content with himself. He huffed at Arkaid with a stubborn grin. "We can take him on. No need to worry about us."

Meglax sighed. "Either way, we can save this discussion for a later time. Recovering Doble and the others should be important. Whatever they did, the issue appears to have subsided, but they haven't returned."

I was half-expecting Merak and Fuad to say something. When I looked over to them, I noticed that Merak was staring at me. He gave me a cold and calculated look, analyzing me and all of my features. I had my rapier at my side, sheathed up and prepared for combat. However, he appeared to recognize my lack of true combat training with the said weapon. For a moment, the dragon sneered. He glanced back at my face and turned away.

I was about to turn towards Fuad when I blinked. As soon as I opened my eyes, a sharp, metallic object was right in front of my face. My legs straightened and tensed, shooting me back as I yelped from the surprising show of speed. Arkaid, somehow, kept up for it, for she was already in the middle of yelling back to Merak at the act of intimidation. When I finally looked over at Fuad, I saw the large dragon laughing. His laughter was deep and incredibly hearty. As I brought myself back to my feet, Arkaid acted incredibly defensive. "Now that was just unnecessary, Merak!"

The calm dragon replied back to her. He sounded incredibly cold as he spoke, though his voice gave off the intention of relaying 'facts' to her in a somewhat emotionless way. "Doble told me about him. I just wanted to see if he could actually react to it like Rikka and Melanie did. Turns out that he is outperformed by the both of them."

"Still, there was no need for that, especially right now of all times."

Alliot snickered. "You weren't even here when we calmed Tenbu down. I needed the laugh."

Fuad spoke up. "I simply appreciated Merak showing a 'humorous' side to him for once."

Merak flanked over to his comrade. "Comedy wasn't the reason for it."

"That's okay, little guy," Fuad laughed as he wrapped his right arm around his comrade. "It's good to be funny sometimes. You just gotta let go."

The four of them turned back to their Omni Lord. I didn't know why, but the four of them must've expected the silly events to raise the Dragon Lord's spirits. I guess they had already forgotten that he, unlike them, actually appreciates me being here. Tenbu's expression was unchanged, almost like he was oblivious to what even happened. It told me that he didn't even pay attention enough to look at his comrades with disgust. When I turned to Arkaid I noticed that she was no longer by my side; she was in front of Tenbu, kneeling before him. "Lord Tenbu, what do you wish for me to do?"

"… Take your buddy, and one of the Cavalry Dragons with you," Lord Tenbu sighed. He looked away for a moment, gritting his teeth in private. "I would give you two, but… my rage… and I 'need to be protected.'" The aged dragon stated that last part in a mocking voice. He didn't like the position he was in one bit, but he understood the reason for it.

Arkaid thought for a moment. As I walked to her side, she looked at each one of the remaining Cavalry Dragons standing around her. "… I don't believe I can afford to take Meglax away from you, Lord Tenbu. You'll need someone who can engage enemies, or you, from afar."

Meglax nodded to her. "I agree. I'll stay here. As for your overall formation, I recommend taking someone fast."

Arkaid nodded. "Understood. Since we're doing a form of reconnaissance, we'll need someone quicker, so that leaves Fuad out."

Merak made himself known with a slight wave of his weapon. When I finally got to look at it clearly, the weapon was a spear, but the sharp end itself was of a light-blue color, the same color as his scales. "I recommend taking me, then. I believe I'll be of much use to you."

Arkaid shook her head. "I'll be taking Alliot."

"I find your decision to be rather questionable, Arkaid," Merak replied. His voice carried a hint of confusion. "If you have a reasonable explanation, however, then I'm in agreement."

"I believe I do," Arkaid returned. "I will not associate with someone who threatens my buddy." I gasped as I looked to her. She meant every single one of her words. Her composure was regal as usual, but she looked unbreakable to the core. She glared at Merak, and I watched as the opposing blue dragon merely looked away. "Even if it was a feint, it was a step above what the others have done." She turned away, leaving us all rather dumbfounded in her actions. She had already started walking off when she finally looked back to us. She didn't appear to be walking out of the settlement initially, which I first found odd. "CJ, let's get you some armor. Alliot, aren't you coming."

* * *

Arkaid's eyes looked ahead to the town before her. Even though she remained firm, she was feeling uneasy. The lack of noise made the town of Takir appear lifeless. She paused for a moment, slowly beginning to glow. "I'm having difficulties sensing anything," she voiced. The glow around her body began to fade as she turned to Alliot. "They're either not there anymore, or something is making them appear weak. They could be exhausted, or worse."

Alliot smirked. "Don't be such a downer, Arkaid," the dragon returned as he lifted his spear over his shoulder. The three points of the sturdy spear resembled that of three separate drills. As I watched his weapon, the three points rotated slowly. "If anything, Doble's having a hard time. It's great that you took me along. Now he'll owe me one."

The dragon mage sighed back. "I only took you because you were quick enough and, ironically, smarter than Merak."

Alliot sneered. "Ironically?"

"Take the compliment," Arkaid sternly replied. "Merak's actions left me in a sour mood, so I'd appreciate it if you would refrain from doing that."

"Jeez, Arkaid. Would it kill ya to take the joke?" Alliot asked.

She ignored the comment, soon looking over to me. Arkaid soon found herself calming down, soon smiling at me. At the time, I wasn't really acknowledging her doing so, for I found myself incredibly distracted. Even though I had the entire run here to become acclimated to my set of armor, I still couldn't bring myself to get used to this attire. After my entire life of wearing nothing but business suits and casual attire, I was finally wearing armor. It was unlike the medieval armor worn by knights back home, but it appeared to have some similarity to the way the Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragons wore their armor; mostly cloth, but had metallic armors protecting important areas of the body. In my case, my most protected places on myself were my knees, elbows, and shoulders. My brown shoulder plates rested comfortably on my shoulders, while the knee-guards acted as an attachment to my brown boots. Even though these areas were where my armor was, the rest of my body was still fairly fortified. My torso was protected by a tight, jacket-like piece of armor that resembled leather but wasn't as restrictive in terms of movement. My collar was relaxed, though it was high enough to reach the lower edges of my cheeks. The collar itself was of a crimson color, resembling the piece of cloth wrapped around my waist. My leather leggings felt extremely condensed in a way, but it didn't restrict my movement at all. I understood the point of such armor; the cloth and leather were used because, even though it isn't as protective as metal-based armor, it doesn't restrict my movement due to it being light and maneuverable. However, that by itself wasn't what made Arkaid raise in spirits. I found myself acting child-like as I wore it. I wasn't super crazy about it, but I observed it like I had discovered something incredibly new, and I wanted to understand every little aspect of it. That was when I glanced over at her and noticed her smiling at me. Because I was caught off guard by it, I simply waved.

"CJ, you look ready to take on the Cavalry itself."

"O-Oh, thanks!"

Alliot scoffed, soon rolling his eyes at such an annoying sight. "Let's just keep going."

"But Arkaid didn't sense anything," I returned. "Shouldn't we be more careful?"

"No need. Look at all of those knocked out civilians. The situation was taken care of."

The three of us reached the entrance of the town with a significant decrease in confidence. Alliot growled lowly as he began to look around for more details. However, the only things we could see were the collapsed humanoid dragon civilians that the others must have dealt with. Several of the houses were damaged severely, with the wood breaking apart while some areas were a bit singed. It was a sign that Melanie was here. The group of four definitely went through here and, based on the looks of things, they did a hell of a job.

But it didn't seem right to me, and I'm sure that Arkaid shared my sentiments. As we looked around, the town looked less like someone came to the rescue and more like something along the lines of an invasion. As we continued to walk through the eerie town, the only thing that we saw was more destruction and additional unconscious dragons. It was then that we noticed one of the civilians beginning to stir. Alliot was at the ready in a few moments. He didn't charge, but he gritted his teeth and slowly inched forward, watching as the opposing light-blue and thin dragon began to awaken.

As soon as the dragon noticed Alliot, the humanoid yelped with fright. He went onto his back and covered her head for protection. She was about to rush off when Alliot cornered her. "Hey-hey-hey, you're fine, everything's fine." The dragon must've recognized the speaker as Alliot. She stopped sprinting, but was heaving heavily as her heart raced. "Do you know what happened here?"

"N-no, I… can't remember anything past yesterday," the dragon strained to reply. "… I only remember my husband attacking me… but it was so weird; it was unlike him."

"What happened?"

"He was fine at first, but then his eyes turned a bright red," the dragon steadily replied. "The last thing I really remember was trying to escape, and then I was ambushed by some caped dragon, clad in black armor… and that's it."

Arkaid mumbled to herself. "A caped dragon, clad in black?"

Nothing prepared us for what happened next. A man's scream echoed throughout the cold and empty roads. We were able to recognize the voice almost immediately. It was Doble. Alliot's confidence from before had all but vanished, and in that exact moment, he roared back. The adrenaline in his body must've spiked, for the intensity of his very being was almost palpable. He turned to the woman, and that was when I looked at his eyes. An intense spark set him off. "Stay here!" He led the charge, and Arkaid and I followed closely behind. Although the scream was short, Alliot appeared to know exactly where the source was.

We were in the very center of town. Surrounding it were multiple other civilians, unconscious, most likely from the work of the Cavalry members. As we rounded a corner, the sight of our comrades shook us all. The closest to us was Mizaru, curled up and incredibly wounded. Blood seeped from deep cuts around his shoulders. His black scales were not enough to hide the bruises on his back. Arkaid gasped before approaching the wounded dragon. She observed his wounds, and soon discovered the reason as to why the unconscious dragon was curled up. His arms were wrapped around Melanie. The sight of her condition sent a chill through my very soul. Mizaru was only half as bad in comparison to her. The young teenager was coated with blood, soaking into her hair.

Arkaid immediately checked for their pulses. She finally let out a relieved sigh, telling us that they were fine. We didn't even notice her when she was trying to heal our comrades, for Alliot was staring intently at who stood in the very center. Arkaid glanced up and saw the same very sight ahead, watching as a dragon from hell stood emotionlessly still. The humanoid dragon towered over us by one and a half feet, yet his slim and dastardly figure was hidden behind a black cloak with red patterns I couldn't make out. His armor was black, just like the woman from before said, and the dragon's wild red hair was stretched to his backside.

In his left hand was a long, black sword. Ghostly flames emanated from the blade. However, our eyes were caught on that. As the dragon held that blade by his side, in his right hand was Doble, being held up by his neck. Alliot yelled out. "Doble!"

Soft and weak groans left the defenseless dragon. The enemy twitched as he directed his head towards us. We braced ourselves, preparing to engage. Arkaid materialized her staff out of thin air, setting it to her side with a determined look. Alliot held out his spear, rotating a part of his weapon to cause the drills to spin. My heart began to race; this monster was willing to kill us, and he definitely was nothing like the shadow shades. As I finally saw Rikka, the woman who beat me to a pulp, limp on the ground, I knew I wasn't prepared for this.

The black dragon finally dropped Doble from his hand. Doble gagged as he collapsed on the ground, falling beside his fallen buddy. He looked over to Rikka with nothing but sorrow as he struggled to grab her. It took everything he had to get himself back on his feet. The dragon held his buddy over his right shoulder and limped away from the scene. He knew that he would only get in the way at this point.

It was then that I noticed Mizaru coming to. His eyes slowly opened, but I appeared to be the only one to notice him; Alliot and Arkaid continued to keep their focus on the enemy. When I looked back to Mizaru, the dragon motioned behind us with his buddy cradled in his arms. "I'm so sorry, my breathren…." He groaned weakly. Alliot and Arkaid nodded to him, and he started limping away.

This didn't pose as a worthy distraction to the enemy dragon. The purple flames on his sword continued to grow, practically making the sword itself catch fire. As he got even closer, the helmet he wore over his face became more signified. The sigil on the helm was almost scratched off, practically ineligible. The sight of such a thing finally led me to the dragon's eyes. They were bright red, void of any emotion. Even though the dragon appeared to be weakened, he was not willing to leave the town just yet. I had no choice but to activate my Disaster Force. The Dark Core Deck Case activated, allowing the dark aura to envelop my body. However, as I did this, the black-armored dragon stopped in its tracks. Finally, its voice emerged. He spoke with emptiness. He exhaled slowly, but his voice started cutting off near the ends of each exhale. It was like… he was laughing. The dragon's confidence made Arkaid wince. "… Now I know."

I turned my eyes to her, still maintaining my stance. "What?"

"I know who this is. This dragon is one of Azi Dahaka's retainers."

Alliot exclaimed with shock. "For the Demonic Dragon? Gaen's buddy?"

"Ex-buddy, and yes," Arkaid noted. She continued looking ahead, watching as the dragon slowly began to draw near. The creature began to give off a dark-purple glow. I grimaced at the very sight of it, for I recognized that energy almost immediately. It was the Disaster Force, a power to be feared. "A dragon serving under the flag of Dragon Zwei. If I'm correct, this has to be him. It's Sinblade Dragon!"


	18. 18 - Tainted Heroes

(POV: First)

Sinblade Dragon barely gave us time to plan ahead. He engaged swiftly, breaking us apart as the three of us dodged away in three different directions. I had leaped towards an open door, leading me into a shelter. The others were out of sight as I watched the black, humanoid dragon rush out of view. I couldn't see anything else from inside the house; the window only gave me so much of a view. My right hand was shaking. The sight of his red eyes was drilled into my mind. This was not just some average fight; this creature had the looks of a merciless killer. And to think… he took out the others.

Before my mind could clear up I instinctively peered out from the door's opening. No one was in my line of sight, but I could hear the sound of explosions echoing before me. Dust clouds formed from magical spells impacting the dirt roads, making my view difficult to completely perceive. Without thinking, I grasped my sword in my right hand, rushing out of the house and heading towards the source of the impacts.

Weaving around other fallen dragons, forcing my way into abandoned houses, soon led me to the battle. Arkaid was keeping her distance, firing her Sand Alchemy spells from afar while Alliot acted as a up-close-and-personal fighter. The three small drills of his spear rotated with a strong grind. The drills revved with an intense and sharp _RIIIZZ_ as he lunged it at the foe. Sinblade parried with his foreboding sword. The flames grew intense as Sinblade's weapon appeared to repel the incoming drills.

Now was my chance. My entrance was swift, and I made sure to keep my running posture with balance in mind. Staying low, I prepared a strong thrust, hoping to find an opening to abuse. As I sprinted towards Sinblade, the dragon's red eyes focused on me. The pupils widened as he attempted to shift his stance. It was then that I noticed something odd; I could hear a soft panting coming from the dragon. Was he weakened? Did Arkaid and Alliot really do that much damage?

I released my thrust, only for the dragon to weave himself out of the way. His body rotated clockwise, making use of an easy swing with his sword. My eyes soon noticed the incoming blade. Instinctively, I ducked, dodging the swing. I watched as the dragon motioned with his entire upper body, using the momentum of the twist to increase the swing's speed. Fear maintained my fixation on the blade. If I had dodged a little bit too late, I may not have had my sword ready for a parry; I could've died.

Arkaid's voice echoed. "Sand Alchemy: Bolt!" It was then that a quick shock of lightning flew out from her staff. Her strong and combat-ready posture allowed for the recoil of the blast to be minimal. Sinblade was just above me as I watched the bolt strike him. The blast forced me away, sending me tumbling to the side. I wasn't hurt, for I was only sent away due to the shockwave of the bolt spell. He was sent to the ground, giving Alliot and I the perfect opportunity to strike.

We quickly readied our weapons, both thrusting at the same time. However, the dragon swung his tail with such intense strength and speed that he sent us both off our feet. We were only just barely able to keep our footing as Sinblade got back to his feet. I took the initiative, for I noticed Sinblade preparing a slash towards me. I understood that my rapier was not meant for perfect deflection, but I was familiar with the tactic; I would use the rapier as a means of doing a sort of 'dodge-guide.' As the foe's sword was coming from an overhead angle, heading towards me from the left, I motioned my body more to the right. As I did this, I prepared to deflect my rapier as one would expect from a normal sword, but it wasn't direct; our two swords were, at this point, almost pressed against the sides of the two blades. As I placed my left palm on the blade, I was able to keep the rapier from breaking; my sword was not meant to combat larger swords like Sinblade's. However, this tactic allowed me to do a sort of dodge whilst also deflecting the direction of the blade, making it so I deflected it but, at the same time, not actually doing a perfect deflection like one would expect by watching two swordsmen clang their longswords. By using this tactic, I merely _guided_ the opposing weapon to my left as I motioned to the right.

This was perfect for Alliot. He eagerly gritted as he lunged his spear into the foe, revving the three drills at the head of the weapon. The drills screeched as they tunneled into Sinblade's armor, scrapping the metal they contacted. Sinblade retaliated with a swift punch with his right hand, striking Alliot in the face. The short dragon gasped as he was forced to the side, leaving me to fight the physical battle alone for just that moment.

I had to take the offensive. Any defense was impossible for my weapon when facing a sword like his. Unless I'm dodging or weaving, my blade cannot perfectly deflect the weapon due to it being long and skinny. With that, I was only left to focus on maintaining close-quarters combat by hoping to utilize the rapier with everything I knew it had; pricking joints and open points in hopes of letting pain destabilize my opponent while I plan to land the finishing blow with a key thrust.

However, this soon proved to be no easy task. As Alliot was struggling to get himself back to his feet, I attempted to swipe the tip of my rapier towards the dragon's exposed fingers. He saw it coming, retreating his head. As I began to hear Arkaid casting another offensive spell, I tried to make some distance. However, Sinblade crouched, soon making an offensive leap towards me. It was do or die at that moment; I leaped to the right just in time, watching as the dragon landed just before me. Arkaid raised her staff, unleashing another Bolt. The attack struck the foe, managing to hit one of the weakened sweet spots that Alliot made from his offensive blow. Such contact released an explosion, causing dust clouds from the dirt to skew our vision.

Arkaid and I quickly positioned ourselves towards Alliot. He forced himself back to his feet, growling lowly as he flicked some of his purple hair away from his eyes. "Typical." His anger soon turned into a smirk. "He was only looks; wasn't tough at all."

As the dust and dirt settled, we were to left to see a stiff, lifeless body of the foe before us. The creature's armor was completely destroyed from the front, revealing his main body. Sinblade didn't appear to be different from the average black, humanoid dragon that I had seen. To be honest, putting aside the red hair, he carried a resemblance to Mizaru. The red eyes that haunted me from earlier were closed shut. As the three of us slowly approached the body, Arkaid and Alliot looked closely, making certain that the threat was neutralized.

Arkaid's eyes scanned the creature's body. She mumbled quietly, pondering the next move. "Sinblade Dragon… this creature needs to be destroyed."

Alliot, rather confused, faltered from hearing such a claim. "W-Wait, you want him dead? That's a first for you."

"This is not like any other being we fought, Alliot," Arkaid looked over to me. "You know of the Retainers of Azi Dahaka, correct?"

I nodded back. "Y-Yeah, it concerns the incident with Kyoya Gaen… when he merged himself with his buddy."

"There should not be any reason for a Retainer of Azi Dahaka to be here, especially now of all times," Arkaid returned. "I'll get into it later, but we need to exterminate this creature and make sure it remains dead."

Alliot and I looked to each other. Although it was somewhat odd, I found myself grinning at the fact that Alliot and I shared the same thought. He must have taken my smile the wrong way, for he patted my shoulder and smirked back to me, soon stating his opinion of my efforts. "You did alright for your first time. It'll take a while before you're as good as me though, so don't get cocky."

I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm just happy I got a compliment from someone here _other_ than Arkaid." Alliot chuckled at the response. When I looked over to Arkaid I noticed that she gave me a glare. For some reason, I couldn't help but laugh at it. "I appreciate you."

"Thank you," Arkaid returned. She looked over at Alliot, nodding to him. Without backtalk, Alliot nodded back to her before preparing his spear. He revved it up, soon pressing his spear downwards. "Also, CJ, how well did you say you performed?"

The sudden question came at me by surprise, to be honest. I didn't expect her to be intrigued in how well I myself saw my performance. Because of the question, however, I decided to be honest with her. "Well… for starters, I feel like the Disaster Force helped too much. I didn't need to use it to make a weapon real, but it allowed my strength and speed to be increased by quite a bit."

My buddy gave off a pondering 'hm.' She thought for a moment before giving me another retort. "Do you plan on saying that you needed to rely on it? Seeing as how you already had your weapon, and your increase in strength and speed appeared minimal all things considered, I believe you would've done well even if you didn't use the Disaster Force."

"You really think so?"

"Certainly," Arkaid returned. "From what I saw, your abilities were only slightly heightened in comparison to what I've seen you perform, especially in your brawl against Rikka."

I don't know why, but at this point I found my face becoming a bit warmer. I guess I was somewhat embarrassed from the praise. Because of this, I found myself scratching my head, chuckling slightly while Arkaid closed her eyes and clapped her hands. She gave off a delightful feeling, which seemed strange since, only a few feet away from us, Alliot was about to drill our foe in the head.

Alliot lunged his spear into the head of the creature. The delightful feelings from before were stained by the noises of squirming blood vessels and scales. Arkaid and Alliot, to my surprise, showed no signs of cringing at the sight of the impaled being. Every time I looked, I found myself slightly gagging at the sight of blood. It made me remember seeing Hoshi's… oh god, I didn't want to recall that ever again, I just didn't.

I turned away from the scene, noticing Arkaid pat my shoulder. At first, I thought she was reassuring me that this was going to turn out fine. However, as I began to hear Alliot rev the drills on his spear, that was enough to tell me that her intentions were different; there was no way she thought that any amount of reassurance was going to hide my frightened soul from hearing the sound of blended flesh. "After this, do you want to talk about something?"

"W-What is it?" I asked, still completely away. I wanted to talk to her, but I didn't want to risk seeing the corpse being mangled. It just didn't sit right with me.

"It's private, actually," Arkaid returned. "It involves-"

The two of us suddenly heard Alliot gasp. Before I could react, I saw Alliot get thrown to the side. Arkaid was the first to notice it. However, as she grasped her staff, something thrashed her to the side, knocking her away. My eyes were fixated as the unstoppable buddy was thrashed to the side like nothing. When I looked at her face… it contained nothing but raw despair and fear. She was shrieking, but not from the pain. She was calling out my name, and my body was frozen. But why? What just happened?! I finally, my head turned around.

The once lifeless body was standing.

I couldn't fathom my emotions. I gazed at the mangled figure before me. His face was distorted from recognition from the drill. Blood still poured from what once were eye sockets. The red eyes were unseen, leaving gaping black holes. Alliot really had done it; he really got into annihilating this dragon's head. Even so, _how in the hell was it still moving_? Fear took me. It froze me. Arkaid's shrieks fell on deaf ears as I saw the dragon grasp his sword.

By the time I heard Arkaid hit the ground, a deep pain suddenly cried out from my lower torso. In that moment, my body tensed up. My body heaved. A warm sensation left my mouth, dripping onto the ground. My arms twitched as I tried to reach out for the red liquid escaping from me. When I looked down, I saw the creature's black dark, cold blade reach into me. Everything became muffles after that, for I was unable to make out anything within earshot. My vision was what remained. What I saw, however, was that his face slowly returning to normal. The creature was the creature taking something else from me, and that in turn was healing his body.

He was stealing the Disaster Force.

* * *

 **(POV: Third)**

 ***Tokyo, Japan***

The Buddy Police started assembling in front of the seemingly-abandoned building. Tasuku and Jack readied themselves, leading an initial team towards the front door. Soon, the group expanded across the perimeter of the lonesome structure, preventing any easy means of escape for any person inside. According to Ms. Fridrik, the goal was to make a rather boisterous entrance; either we go in or they come out, but it is preferred we force them out. Several members were skeptical of this rather aggressive plan, and these members included the group Ms. Fridrik was leading.

Alvis and Abigail kept their buddies by their sides while Fridrik allowed Halia to go into her true form. The white-feathered creature opened her wings, glowing with an intense light as she left her buddy's shoulder. Her form increased six times, revealing an enormous eagle with purple and yellow armor. Two cannons were perched over Halia's shoulders, releasing a small hum as they warmed up.

Fridrik smirked to herself before addressing the rest of her small squad of friendly coworkers. "Well, this place is definitely like Gale said it was."

Alvis murmured lowly. "I guess there is some truth to him."

Abigail returned to Alvis with a confused look. "What is left for him to lie about?"Alvis could only shrug his shoulders back to her. The doubt was clearly written on his face from the get-go. Understandably, believing the word of a Will of Kyoya member is questionable, especially if such unfaithful words could lead into a trap, but such worries seemed void when expressed to Ms. Fridrik. Despite Alvis and Sitri's warnings, Ms. Fridrik continued on with her plan.

The boss turned to her buddy, smiling cockily before Halia snickered to herself. "Ready for some action?"

"Definitely," Halia returned. However, her voice was rather solemn for a moment. "I wish Chase was around, though. I want him to be happy to see me soar!"

"Maybe some other time," Ms. Fridrik returned. "Anyways, the main assault team won't be leading the charge. We are."

Sitri's eyes widened. "S-sorry, _that's_ the plan?!" When Ms. Fridrik returned a confident nod, Alvis turned to his buddy in hopes of furthering the protest. Unfortunately, Sitri was just so shocked and flabbergasted by such a claim. "Ms. Fridrik, you cannot possibly believe that we should be on the front lines."

"I want Tasuku's team to be out here so that they can handle anyone who tries to escape. Once they surround the building, they'll be covering all the exits."

Bozo whimpered softly, which was enough for Abigail to start protesting too. "Ms. Fridrik, what if an intense brawl picks up inside that ruins the structure?"

"If you four don't want to pick a fight, then you don't have to," she returned. "Just leave your boss and Halia to do so. I'm sure that us two will take on the odds pretty well."

"R-Really?"

"Yeah, sure," Ms. Fridrik returned. "After that, I will either dock your pay or fire you for insubordination. Either or, really."

Alvis looked at her, befuddled by the ease of which she stated such an uncomfortable fact. Reluctantly, he chose to go with it, hoping that she knew what she was doing. "So, how are we doing this exactly?"

"You and Sitri go with Abigail and Bozo. I'll go in a separate group."

Sitri crossed his arms as he frowned. "This doesn't sound smart."

"We can't send in too big of a force, otherwise it will just become a clustered mess. From what Gale told us, there are thin hallways and it's cramped, so sending in a huge party would be bad."

"So, how about-"

"No more questions. Just go in and deal with who you can."

Ms. Fridrik's aggression was palpable to the group. No more questions were asked; each one of them was silenced from their boss's assertive manner. She and Halia were the first to go in, leaving the others behind. Alvis and Abigail knew they couldn't sag behind; they needed to get going. The quickly went in as Sitri returned to his normal form. He stood about the same height as his buddy Alvis, yet his powers multiplied back to what was standard. Silently, he hoped his gamble magic wouldn't do anything too drastic. Abigail kept Bozo in his SD form. Taken out of it, and he would certainly make the hallways even more cramped. Fortunately for her, Bozo was similar to that of a guard dog, carrying the ferocity and loyalty of any other police animal. Even in his SD form, Bozo was still a threat to be feared by the enemy.

Ms. Fridrik and Halia made their own way up the stairs. They weren't necessarily quiet, but they maintained a keen alertness to their surroundings. The time of day was enough to give them some element of surprise, but they knew that some people within the building could be awake at this hour. Regardless, they avoided stealth, as expected from a creature from Danger World and a wielder of it. When it comes to Danger World, stealth is discarded for raw power, and Ms. Fridrik was a proud wielder of the world's strength.

Just as the two of them made it up the stairs, a young man emerged from the doorway. He must've expected some other member of The Will to be moseying around the house, only to be greeted by an official. Before he could act by retreating back into his room, possibly to alert the rest of the building, Halia leaped forward and grasped the man's shoulders with her talons. Her weight caused the man to fall with an intense thud.

Ms. Fridrik, wanting to make sure that all contacts were down, entered the room. The roommate to the man was armed with a Dark Core Deck Case. That was all she needed to know. The Deck Case activated with a mechanical narration. A weapon began to materialize in the criminal's right hand. Ms. Fridrik rushed for him. She was only a few feet away when the Disaster Force materialized a long, crimson sword in the criminal's right hand. He swung at Ms. Fridrik, yet she leaped over the initial swing with ease. With the swiftness of a gymnast, she pulled back her right leg and swung it forward, kicking the criminal in the face. In only a mere moment, two hostiles were taken down.

When she looked back to Halia she noticed her buddy reaching into the other criminal's pocket. Inside was another Dark Core Deck Case. The two buddies looked to each other, understanding the situation immediately. Ms. Fridrik spoke first as she looked out of the window. She smiled upon seeing the other Buddy Police officers outside. "These two must've wanted to retaliate, or group up inside."

Halia nodded. "Then lead an all-out offensive outside."

"It's good that we nabbed these two then." She knelt down and removed the Dark Core Deck Case from the man she kicked. With a few clicks, the two criminals were in handcuffs, completely subdued.

"Neither one of them have buddies."

"So, I guess these are grunts," Ms. Fridrik returned. "I just hope there aren't too many buddy monsters here."

* * *

Alvis and Abigail engaged the criminals before them. Unarmed from Dark Core Deck Cases, strong buddies remained at their side to make up for it. The two women ordered their buddies to strike. Their two quadrupeds, wildly-furred beasts rushed forward. If no one would stop the two creatures, the buddies would continue to rampage forward. Abigail screamed. She realized she couldn't use Bozo, even though it would be the best option. The fact of the matter was that his normal form was just too big for the hallway to handle.

Sitri took the initiative. "I hope this works," he said devoid of confidence. He positioned himself in front of Abigail and took off his red fedora. He held the grip of it, revealing the gap to the foes before him. Suddenly, white aura began to envelop around the gap. He was charging an attack. The two beasts continued to charge forward at an even faster pace. One could only assume that they were hoping to deal the finishing blow before being on the receiving end of this intense, magical attack.

However, as the light grew brighter, the two beasts were blinded. They stopped themselves, and soon the two feared the incoming attack. Their rampage ceased as the two beasts braced themselves for whatever spell came forth. The third criminal remained quiet, watching from behind his two comrades. There was no buddy by his side. Alvis could only hope that he didn't have one himself, but he wasn't so sure.

The light continued to grow even brighter. Everyone had no choice but to conceal their eyes. Even so, the light attempted to pierce everyone's eyelids. Everyone kept trying to cover their eyes using their arms, but that only helped somewhat. Whatever this spell did, it unleashed a light so bright that it almost appeared as if everyone entered a realm of pure light. It was almost luck that Sitri was able to recall that he could cancel the spell. With a quick flick of his wrist, the light immediately faded.

When each person opened their eyes, they couldn't help but all feel dazed from the experience. Alvis, fortunately for him, was able to regain his composure the fastest. He had hoped that his buddy's incredible display was enough to take out the foe. It was then that he realized that the two beasts were still uninjured, though they were dazed. Alvis's mouth went agape. All that preparation, all that build-up, all that time for the spell… and it was, essentially, a light. "… T-that's it?" Alvis muttered, almost disheartened. "… That's all?!"

Sitri protested playfully. "Hey, it's gamble magic."

"So it can be _any_ kind of magic?"

"Yeah, it's not limited to attack magic."

"What the actual hell! That was pointless."

"Hey, no it wasn't," Sitri returned. "… It stopped the charge."

" _Any_ attack magic would've stopped them!"

One of the two women spoke up to their beasts, ordering them to charge once again. Unfortunately for them, their buddy monsters were still incredibly dazed. Other than Sitri, the two beasts were the closest to the incredible light. In addition to this, due to the beasts being quadrupeds, they were unable to raise their arms and cover their eyes in time. They took the worst part of the blinding light. It was quite possible that the light made the two beasts temporarily blind. Without their buddies, the three criminals had no means of fighting back.

Sitri snickered to himself. "… We can punch 'em."

"P-…punch 'em?" Alvis asked in confusion.

"They can't fight back now; they're blind. We can keep hitting them and they wouldn't even know it." Sitri replied almost _too_ nonchalantly.

"… I swear you're worse than the boss sometimes."

The three criminals appeared to get the message. One of the women called out to her buddy. "No point. Come back." With that command, and her comrade also doing the same, the two monsters returned to their card forms. The cards retreated to their owners as the three criminals submitted themselves to the mercy of the officers. Abigail sighed, relieved that this encounter was over and done with.

She approached the two women with her handcuffs, restraining them in no time at all. She was soon going to the third until she noticed that the man was grinning. Abigail winced a bit, causing Bozo to growl in hopes of intimidating the criminal. However, the man kept smirking, even as he was being handcuffed by Sitri. Alvis approached the group and knelt down to the man's level. He angrily looked into the man's eyes. "You think you won?"

"It's just funny that you think you beat us," the man retorted.

Suddenly, a card emerged from the man's pocket. The card materialized into a spherical, dragon-like creature. The round, completely spherical body was attached to a small dragon head. Most of the body was covered with white armor, and the dragon wore it like a turtle shell. The armor appeared the cover itself with an intense electrical current. It was then that Abigail recognized the creature. One key aspect of the dragon's appearance was that the body and armor were shaped to be an intimidating, familiar round object. She didn't notice at first, but as the dragon eagerly cackled before letting the electrical currents around him run wild, she knew exactly what it was. "Get back! It's an Ultrabomb!"

Alvis remembered it too. Explosive Bullet Dragon, Ultrabomb. He had no time to curse at himself for forgetting this creature from basic training; the buddy monster expels an intense, bomb-like energy from its body, subduing the foes around him and knocking himself out in the process. Although this doesn't kill the people around it, the intense energy released from this bombing dragon would be enough to knock people unconscious from the blow. This was the last thing the group wanted to see; the third criminal saved their trump card for when the officers were grouped together. The man grinned as he watched the armor surrounding his buddy cover with even stronger electrical energy. He knew he was about to blow. "Good night, Buddy Police," the man snickered. "I hope you enjoy your stay at-"

The sight of a muscular, white and brown-scaled arm cut him off from his last statement. A creature was behind the criminal. It was Demios. He grabbed the Ultrabomb by a piece of its armor and held it with his right hand. Demios stared angrily at the dragon as the electrical current ceased. Ultrabomb's body quivered at the mere sight of Demios; he knew that he was now at the mercy of the leader of the Purgatory Knights. The dragon knight sneered coldly before throwing the ball-shaped dragon to the wall, knocking the creature out instantly.

The man gritted his teeth angrily. "Why you motherfu-" He couldn't finish his last word, for Demios struck him with his right arm, knocking him out cold. He turned to the officers and their buddies, watching as the braced themselves for possible combat.

The dragon knight looked around for a moment. "Is Liam not with you?"

Abigail replied in a low tone. Demios's mere presence here was enough to plant the seed of doubt within her as well as her allies. "Why would he?"

"I noticed that the buddy police arrived and figured that Liam would try to meet up with his friend."

Alvis spoke up. "Well, he isn't. We don't want him involved. A better question is why are you here? You do realize what you being here-"

"I don't work with The Will, and I'm angry that you think I would be," Demios coldly returned. "Put aside your childish assumptions. I'm here with Liam because we wanted answers, just like you do. Since you four are here, I suppose that we cannot stay here." A sound of whirling winds perked his attention. He turned around as the others gazed on the source of the noise. From the end of the hall, a gap of water-like energy acted as a small gate. The auras within it flickered and flowed, molding colors of dark oranges and grays. Demios sensed the being from the other side, causing him to smile. "Got impatient?" Liam emerged from the short portal, causing the officers and their buddies to tense up. Their eyes gazed at the oddity before them. This portal was created by the hands of a human, not a monster.

"Let's get out of here, Demios. I'm not feeling right," Liam urged Demios.

"What do you mean?" Demios approached his buddy with concern. He placed his hand towards Liam, and it was then that he sensed something off. "This isn't good. You shouldn't have used the portal in that state."

Liam's right hand was shaking. Small swirls of the Disaster Force crept and slithered along his right arm. This definitely wasn't right, and Alvis knew it. He questioned the situation in his head, thinking to himself. _What's going on with him? Is the Disaster Force hurting him?_ He looked at Liam, but there were no signs of painful straining. It wasn't like he was in pain. Instead, it looked like Liam was _holding something back_.

"I needed to get to you as soon as possible," Liam replied. "Something happened when I took out a guy. My body just _fell apart_."

"What do you mean?"

"Demios, you should know what I mean!" he returned angrily. Suddenly, dark auras flashed from his body. The sudden transformation shocked even Demios, causing him to recoil back. By the time Liam understood what was happening, his entire body was coated with the Disaster Force. As Abigail watched with concern, Alvis remained rather curious and perturbed. As he watched Liam grit his teeth, he noticed that the Disaster Force was slowly receding back into the Dark Core Deck Case. _Is he… struggling?_ It was not long before the energies completely receded. Liam looked up to his buddy, guilty of his actions. "Demios… I'm sorry, I-"

"We need to leave, now," Demios demanded. He grabbed onto his buddy and raised his right hand. Before he emerged a portal covered with purple hues and aura. Demios turned to Alvis and the others as he kept Liam tight at his side. "I wish we could stay."

"If you're not with The Will, then help us."

"I can't," Demios returned. "If we stay here, then Liam could be a danger to all of you."


	19. 19 - The Disaster Force

***POV: Third***

The air seemed to freeze around the two Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragons. As they forced themselves back onto their feet, they were at the mercy of Sinblade dragon as it stood before them. Arkaid's body tensed up, for she saw her motionless buddy gouged with the foe's horrifying blade. Alliot tensed up as he watched his comrade getting abused before him. Weak gasps were heard from the dragon warrior. At the moment, what was there to do? To him, the comrade that he just recently congratulated was now near death's door.

It wasn't before long that Sinblade began to abuse his position of power. He gripped onto CJ's head as the Disaster Force flared around the user's body. Sinblade grinned at the sight of such energy; he knew that it was going to serve as a plentiful source for him. At least, the grin was something that was still barely able to be made out; the dragon's face was left in shambles after Alliot's relentless drillings. However, as he began to suck out the Disaster Force from CJ, his wounded body parts began to reform themselves.

Upon stealing the energy, he began to heal.

Such a process, even for Arkaid, was something to be thought as a magical spell to take some time and effort. Healing involves using one's magical powers to accelerate the body's natural healing process while also mending weak bones and cartilages. However, such restrictions appeared to be disregarded from Sinblade Dragon; not only was he healing, but the dragon was recovering from his incredibly-violent wounds in almost no time at all.

While Alliot was left in complete shock, something riled up within the depth of Arkaid's mind. During those moments, she watched as her buddy, because of her and Alliot's overconfidence, was left to Sinblade's mercy. The horrible dragon's sword was still gouged in the buddy's body. Arkaid's buddy stiffened, but it wasn't out of fear. Something clicked within her mind, something that broke her out from her state of warrior regality. She didn't let out a war-cry. However, a stretch of darkness came over her face. Without warning, she leaped forward with her staff charging a spell.

Sinblade, predicting the offensive measure, yanked his sword from CJ's body. Even though he wasn't able to completely recover, he needed to discard the Disaster Force user in hopes of dodging the direct attack. Hauling a body near two-hundred pounds was only going to hold him back. Arkaid muttered her alchemic spell, unleashing a series of arrows towards her enemy. As Sinblade attempted to dodge away, Arkaid made an incredibly foolish move. She made a physically offensive move, stabbing Sinblade with the back end of her staff. Needless to say, it was incredibly risky and foolish for a spellcaster to attempt to physically attack a strong, close-quarters enemy.

However, as Alliot even witnessed, Arkaid didn't seem to care. The darkness that came across her force demanded her to keep going. Using the little bit of physical strength she had, she managed to stab Sinblade towards the stomach. This move left the black dragon stunned and completely confused. He gasped before taking a large leap backward, managing to remove the staff from his torso in the process. Arkaid, with an intense huff, pulled back on her staff and gripped it with an intense fist. Alliot was quick to go to her side, only to see Arkaid kneeling down to her buddy's side.

Alliot felt uneasy as he tried to get a word in. The sudden moves of the spellcaster left him completely shocked. For such a person to engage the way she did just now… it just didn't make sense to him. However, as he watched Arkaid tend to her buddy… as he watched Arkaid attempt to hold back tears so strongly… he understood. Alliot gritted his teeth, glaring at Sinblade as the dragon from hell readied for combat. "How dare you shed blood of a brother!"

With a high-pitched, winding sound from his drills, Alliot rushed towards Sinblade. Even though the enemy dragon managed to recover from taking in the Disaster Force, it was apparent that he wasn't able to take in much. Alliot, using his drill spear, was able to match the opposing dragon blow for blow. Alliot, out of character, was unable to snicker as he managed to land a blow towards the dragon's shoulder. He couldn't find it in himself to be happy at a time like this. To him, a brother had fallen, and it wasn't even because of his lack of skill; it was because he and Arkaid let their guard down, and it was especially because he couldn't land the killing blow when it was so open to him. Guilt drove him forward, and Sinblade soon realized just the kind of situation he was in.

Arkaid was motioning her hand along her buddy's wounds. At first, she managed to retain her regal form as she calmly caressed the injured body part. She placed her right hand on it while her left checked for a pulse. Her main hand began to give off a light green glow. As she watched the wound behind to heal, she monitored her buddy's health. She breathed steadily as she begged for her buddy to open his eyes.

She placed two fingers on the side of CJ's neck. Her breathing began to pick up. The pulse was present, but it was slow and incredibly weak. This made her try and focus her magic even more. The green, pulsing energy around her right hand began to glow even brighter. She began to feel rather weakened as such healing magic demanded a lot of mana. Even so, she kept going. Her breathing picked up, but it wasn't because of her weakening in mana; she was forced to watch as her buddy wasn't waking up.

Around her, she could hear Alliot roaring with rage. Even though the wound was nearly healed, her thoughts were filled with a tremendous amount of guilt. She kept asking her why, and how she left CJ in such a terrible position. _It was our duty to make sure he was dead… and our confidence nearly killed him. How could I have done that to him? I'm his buddy, so how was I unable to protect him? How can I protect others if I cannot protect my own buddy?_

It was then that a specific thought came to her mind. It was something that even shocked her upon thinking it, considering her position.

 _Out of everyone, aren't you the one I needed to protect?_

The realization of such a question broke her out of the darkening trance. Her reptile-esque ears perked as she looked around her, trying to make sense of all that was happening. She watched as Alliot was struggling against Sinblade despite his rage fueling his movements. Arkaid began to rush to his side but looked back. She saw her buddy lay limp on the sidelines, still lifeless. As she continued to engage the enemy, she could only hope that her buddy would make it. If he didn't ….

* * *

Ms. Fridrik had called into some of the other officers outside. Now that the criminals were being dealt with, some had to go in and either bring them outside to be brought to the station or to be watched until properly removed. After two buddy officers secured the two criminals Halia and Ms. Fridrik took care of, the boss and her buddy continued on their way. The two looked into each room after knocking on the door on the off chance that some of the criminals were hoping to give themselves in and simply give up. Unfortunately, she was only greeted with more empty rooms.

Fridrik sighed to herself. "This isn't right. Gale said this was a main place of operations. Why does it feel a bit too empty?"

"Hoshi's death must've played a part," Halia replied. "If what Gale said was true, both he and Hoshi were here."

Fridrik was a bit skeptical about leaving the criminals with the other members of the Buddy Police. She hoped that the officers wouldn't engage in a buddyfight with them if they attempted to escape. If it wasn't obvious to the others, she hated such a concept, and she greatly preferred the methods utilized by the District of Monster/Multiverse Welfare. Human and monster working together to fight and wipe out the criminals before them; it was a style she preferred when it came to raids like this one.

Halia and Fridrik continued to make their way up the next few floors when they came across a peculiar criminal. Unlike the others, he seemed to abstain from any sort of retreat. With a strong grip around his dark core deck case, he tightly held on to the only object giving him any sort of power. Fridrik winced at the sight of the weapon, for CJ instantly came to mind. She had feared that such usage of the deck case, yet she had not witnessed anything to make her wary of the weapon so far.

Even so, the mere sight of the weapon told her that she couldn't engage the criminal properly. Because of the laws of this world, sending in Halia was the only available option to her. The large, armored eagle, without a second thought, flew forward with a proud and strong flap of her wings. Halia managed to grasp onto the opposing buddyfighter with her talons. The foe cried loudly as the eagle rammed him against the wall, hoping to subdue him instantly.

Fridrik, thinking that the battle was won, rushed forward. The man that was subdued appeared to be in his older 20s. Even though he lacked a buddy, the fact that he still held a dark core deck case proved that he was still a threat to keep in mind of. It did not take long before Fridrik pulled out some handcuffs for the defeated fellow. She watched as the man continue to fight against Halia's grip, squirming helplessly as he yelled out at seemingly no one.

"Alright! Alright! You win!"

At first, Fridrik took this as a sign of submission. However, she frowned at the sight of the criminal; he continued to struggle.

"S-STOP! STOP!"

Something wasn't right. Nothing was making any sense. If he was giving up, then why would he continue to struggle against Halia's grip? Fridrik, wanting to see more, urged to her buddy. "Are you killing him? Let him go!"

Halia, not wishing to anger her master, released the criminal. However, they were forced to watch in befuddlement as the criminal continued to writhe in pain. Fridrik was unable to understand the circumstances; the criminal was "freed," so why wasn't he trying to leave? Not only that, but Halia was no longer gripping the enemy. The two of them continued to stare at the struggling criminal as his body violently flailed against the wall.

The only thing they managed to pick up, initially, was that it wasn't a seizure. The criminal still was able to speak, and his body wasn't spazzing. Instead, it looked like his body was reacting to sudden impulses, or that his body was trying to release itself from one's grip. It was then that Fridrik realized what exactly was going on; her fears of the Dark Core Deck Case were beginning to become a reality.

By the time she managed to find that out, she was too late. Dark auras began to envelop to the victim as the flailing began to cease. Suddenly, the cries for mercy were replaced with soft chuckles and laughs. Halia weakly turned to her master as she hoped to find some sort of answer. "A-Alice, what's going on with that freak?!"

Fridrik didn't know. Their charge was too late. The dark energies from the disaster force had already enveloped the poor soul's entire body. Any sort of protest was futile at this rate; there was no hope of stopping the Disaster Force from spreading. The auras spread like a wildfire, yet the criminal felt no pain. Instead, the criminal managed to bring himself back to his feet. Now that he had the time, he managed to materialize a scythe from one of the worlds. As Fridrik feared, the criminal managed to make the card a reality, yet that was not her only fear.

The criminal cackled to himself as the Disaster Force continued to warp the man's mind. He was no longer himself anymore. Any form of contact Fridrik tried to make—whether it be demands for a surrender or a call to a fight—were ignored. Any attempt at vocal contact was replied back with soft chuckles. A grin slithered across the man's face as he directed the scythe towards Fridrik. To him, the edge of the scythe's blade was etched towards Fridrik's neck.

His free hand allowed him to make use of the Disaster Force once more. However, this utilization did not feature a card from Darkness Dragon World. Instead, Fridrik and Halia were first of the DMW to witness the flexible nature of the Disaster Force. The criminal didn't even mutter the name of the card. However, the fiery attack revealed a strong and orange fire to it that the spell just had to originate from either Dragon World or Legend World. However, the offensive bolt struck out quickly, grazing Fridrik as she just barely dodged the attack.

Fridrik and Halia were forced to flee. Alice gritted her teeth as she heard the criminal cackling to himself behind them. His humanity, at least at that moment, appeared to be long gone. The creature the remained continued to bellow and roar as it chased them down the flights of stairs. Fridrik and Halia were barely able to coordinate what to do next.

Fridrik, as she leaped down a flight, just barely managed to land without harming her knees. "That crap can make spells real too?!"

Halia nervously squawked back to her master. "When Tasuku said it makes the cards real, I didn't think spells were included."

"Yeah. We already knew it can't make monsters real, so it making spells real seemed insane!"

Another bolt of fire rushed by Halia. Some of her feathers were scorched as she fled from the insane assailant. She let out a terrified squawk as a sudden burst of adrenaline made her rush upward. Fridrik took this chance to retaliate. Knowing that the attention from the berserker was taken off of her, she knew that now was the time to disarm her enemy. She grasped onto the railing on her left and thrust herself upward. Even the insane criminal was amazed by the athleticism of such an agent. She stepped onto another railing to get her airborne, soon landing on top of the criminal before he had the chance to unleash a strong swing with his scythe.

This sudden attack proved to be good for her, for the criminal, using only his instinct, let go of the scythe and proceeded to grasp onto Fridrik's hair. The agent growled back at him before reeling her head far back. Before the criminal knew what was coming to him, she thrust her head forward, nailing her head against the foe's. One could almost hear a skull crack upon the impact. The head of the criminal bled from the sudden blow as his body went limp. Without a doubt, the criminal went silent.

Panting, Fridrik pulled herself back to her feet. She kept her back straight as she brushed off some of the blood that managed to drip from her forehead. Despite the fact that she wounded the criminal more, a wound still emerged from her forehead. Halia quickly came to her side as Fridrik pulled out a handkerchief. She began to pat at the wound with the piece of cloth, soon pressing on it to apply pressure. "Let's report this to the others. They need to know about this."

They were quick to do so. This information was not something to be taken lightly. Seemingly out of nowhere, a criminal went berserk by what appeared to be due to the Disaster Force. As the duo emerged outside with the unconscious criminal in Fridrik's arms, the other officers on the scene made sure to handle the criminal with care. It was not long before the rest of her team, as well as Tasuku and Jackknife, returned to Fridrik's side. However, she didn't take notice of them. She continued to watch as blood dripped from the criminal's forehead.

She sighed as she continued to let the picture settle in her mind. The boss could still feel her forehead pounding from the pulsing blood as she continued to apply pressure to her forehead. It was incredible that she was able to knock out the criminal with such a brutish tactic, but she didn't feel like celebrating; a power that made buddyfight items real could also make spells real. And not only that, the Disaster Force could unleash itself in the same manner that it did with the criminal. Even though her attention was away from the others, she recalled the situation as best as she could. She hated herself for banging her head against the enemy, especially since it made her mind somewhat fuzzy. From what she managed to easily recall, the man they were trying to arrest was crying out in pain. However, it was not due to their attacks. Over time, the man became some sort of psychotic beast.

Tasuku took initiative, for the others were too solemn to participate. Abigail, Alvis, and their buddies were still feeling aggressive towards their boss's mindset after how she treated them prior to the raid. Fridrik and Halia took no notice of this, however. Halia, worriedly, looked to her master as Tasuku attempted to chime in and speak. Instead of focusing on what Fridrik just stated, Tasuku paid attention to the wound on her forehead. "How are you feeling, Ms. Fridrik? Are you hurt?"

"No," she muttered back. "Not at all. Just tired, I guess."

Abigail, finding her boss's demeanor to be uncharacteristic of her, finally found the courage to speak up. "Boss? You alright?"

"Like I said, I'm tired," Fridrik hastily replied. She finally turned to the others with a weary glare. "You try taking the offensive like I did. Then you'll see just why I'm so tired."

Alvis shook his head. "You act like you don't normally do this sort of thing."

"Today was different," she replied. "… And that's what I wanted to talk about." She looked over to Tasuku. Jackknife, while in his SD form, attempted to fly in front of Tasuku in hopes of protecting the young officer from any form of badgering. Fortunately, Fridrik was not hoping to do so. "The Disaster Force can also make spells real. Is this correct?"

Tasuku, looking rather confused, hesitantly replied. "Y-Yes, and some Impact Cards, but I thought you already knew this."

Alvis interjected. "Now hold on just a sec! You can make spells too?!"

Jack nodded, but it was a slow nod. He found the situation to be a bit too primitive for him. Even Tasuku knew about these sort of things, so it was astounding that the others didn't know. "As I recall, we mentioned that the Disaster Force has the ability to make the cards real. It speaks for itself."

Sitri, with a strong hint of snark, retorted. "Oh yeah? And when were you going to tell us that users can make portals?"

Fridrik was broken out from her tired funk. Her assertive demeanor quickly returned to the dismay of her employees. "Portals? What portals? Are you meaning to tell me that the Disaster Force can make portals too?!"

Tasuku, attempting to be polite, hesitantly replied back in hopes of relaying what he knows. "Yes, that is also the case, but the user has to be quite skilled in order to do so."

Jack groaned. " _This_ is the limit of what the DMW knows?"

Fridrik grunted back. "You didn't tell us anything." And then, almost knowing that Jack was going to reply back to her, she continued on. "And don't even tell me that we're ill-prepared; most of the Disaster Force activity has been happening here in Japan. Last I checked, we're from America, working on a case in _your_ district."

Alvis shrugged his shoulders. "She's got a point."

Finding himself troubled, Tasuku held a concerned finger towards his chin. "With this in mind, it does concern me that the criminals we're dealing with already know how to use portals."

Abigail spoke up. "What?"

"Everyone mentioned portals, so I assume that you were dealing with a criminal who was using a portal of his own."

"Oh, wait… no, not really," Abigail returned. "We only know about the portals because we encountered Liam and Demios."

Jackknife's wings stiffened. "Demios?! He and his buddy were here?"

Alvis nodded back for Abigail. "Yeah. He was doing his own investigation, I guess… and that's when he warped in, but something didn't feel right about him."

Fridrik nodded. "Does it relate to what happened with me?"

"I think so," Alvis returned. "Liam was trembling from the pain. He mentioned something to Demios, but they were just out of earshot. However, I could see the Disaster Force roaring around him. It was like it was trying to take over him, and causing him a great deal of pain."

Fridrik quickly turned to Alvis with a solemn look in her eyes. "What you've just stated… it sounds like my own encounter."

Tasuku took in a nervous gulp. "However, unlike Liam, the criminal went out of control. It seems the Disaster Force comes with a horrible risk after all."

Jack growled under his breath. "I can't believe this…. To think that such a risk would go undetected by me. Am I truly this blind?"

Abigail let out a loud yelp, distracting everyone else from their depressing mindsets. "Wait a second! CJ has the Dark Core Deck Case too!"

Tasuku gasped. "T-That's right! He's been using it this whole time!"

Jack looked away. "I blame myself…. I told him that he was allowed to use it, and I urged you to let him do so…. If anything happens to him, then it is my fault."

Fridrik's silence drew everyone else's attention towards her. She had her arms crossed while Halia nervously shuffled back and forth in her stance. Needless to say, she was greatly worried about CJ. She let off soft, whimpering squawks as she lowered her head. Her eyes closed, possibly imagining the worst case scenario. However, Fridrik turned to her buddy monster and stroked her head. The large eagle turned to her master, eying her with sorrowful while Fridrik smirked with confidence. "I don't think he's in trouble just yet."

Jack roared to her. "How can you say that?!" Everyone turned to him, surprised by his sudden outburst. "… Forgive me, but someone with the courage that rivals Tasuku is now in danger because I gave in to his wishful thinking. How can you stay calm at a time like this?"

"The criminal I fought… he allowed himself to give in, that's why."

"You…I get it." Jackknife slowly replied. "The criminal had a shortsighted mind of a criminal, so he was taken over by the Disaster Force so easily. CJ is someone with a strong mind, telling you that he can repel it. Is that why you have faith in him?"

"Really? You think I have faith in him?" Fridrik replied back. "I'm going to be honest, I have no faith in him at all." This angered Halia. Fridrik turned to her, watching as she saw the eagle nearly snap back at her. "Hold on just a minute, Halia. If you think you should have faith in him, you're wrong. Having faith in him implies that you want to believe in his success, almost like it is an act that you hope he accomplishes. To say that you have faith in him means you are hoping for your success. I don't blame you; Halia and I are the _only_ ones who truly know him."

Alvis recoiled back. Sitri was left to respond on his buddy's behalf. "What do you mean by that?"

"I can't say; he would never forgive me. However, the fact that you don't know shows me that you truly don't know him at all."

"Don't be a bitch about it."

"At least I'm not a pussy, pussycat," Fridrik returned. "And I mean what I say. CJ isn't strong-minded. In fact, out of everyone here, he has the weakest, most dependent mind of all, no matter how strong or smart you think he is."

Abigail gritted her teeth. "What makes you think you can say something like that?!" She turned to Halia, hoping she would team up against her master. "Halia, how can you let her say-…"

She went silent. Halia morosely looked away. In her eyes, she knew CJ quite well. In fact, she viewed CJ as one of the closest people she talked to. However, she remembered one fateful night when she went to confront a nearly comatose CJ, watching as the man was lying on the floor in a small puddle of his own alcohol. She remembered talking to him, and it was then that she heard CJ admit to everything. Having two close friends leave him was hard enough, Halia thought, and for the third to just up and leave… that must have been too much for him. It was not long before his dreadful sadness reached Fridrik. Fridrik was true in her words; she and Halia knew CJ better than anyone else there. The boss sighed. She couldn't bring herself to be proactive at this time. "Open your eyes. What I'm saying is, it's because he's so weak that I know he'll stay sane. The key is Arkaid."

Tasuku reeled back. "Arkaid?"

"She's the reason why he's still going, I just know it," Fridrik continued. "CJ is so dependent, so weak-minded, that he is going to do everything in his power to make sure that he is keeping himself sane around her. He wouldn't want to go berserk and scare away his fourth buddy, now would he?" She turned away, avoiding the new questions from her employees. "You can call it strength if you want. Hell, you can say I'm wrong. Besides, he's not on my mind right now. Now that I know that the Disaster Force can cloud judgment, make people go berserk, and allow people to utilize portals… someone else is on my mind now."

* * *

 **(POV: First)**

It was like I had only just awoken from a long, unwanted sleep. Softly, I moaned as my body curled; sharp hits of pain were still pinging at me as I remained uselessly on the ground. I tried moving my head to see my surroundings, but I found myself terribly alone. No noise woke me up. The fight must have been brought to a different area of town. Maybe the fight paused and my comrades were planning a sneak attack. Regardless, at that moment, the sounds of horrid _CRACKS_ filled the air. When I turned around I saw a body rebound off of an impact initially at one of the houses. The warrior must have been struck or thrown with such force that the wooden cabin they were thrown towards was nearly ripped apart. The body of the warrior went limp for a moment as it came over towards me, nearly unconscious.

It was Arkaid. She landed beside me, grunting as her body hit the ground. Her body rolled across the dirt as dust clouds began to cloud my vision. She was still fighting. Hopefully, Alliot was fine too. Even though my mind was muddy, I still remembered what happened. I managed to hold my right hand to where the wound was dealt. Some of the pain was still there, yet the wound was mostly sealed up. As I watched my buddy bring herself back to her feet, I knew that she was the one who helped me.

She was quick to leap back to where she once was. Arkaid must have been so fixated on the fight that she didn't bat an eye at me. For all she knew, I was knocked out anyways. When I watched her rush towards the battle, I noticed the cloth around her armor begin to tear just from small movements. I may not have been able to witness the battle, but I could tell that she was fighting for a long time. Her armor was getting torn and worn down as the battle waged on. I turned my head to see her leap over the house that she was thrown into. Just as she leaped over the remains of the roof, my sight of her was gone.

"Fuck… it's still going?" I muttered to myself. I managed to roll onto my back, allowing me to reach down and properly feel the weapon the sinful dragon was after. The Dark Core Deck Case. Even now, the power of it seemed to be somewhat weaker than before. There was no doubt in my mind that Sinblade Dragon attempted to use it as much as he could. His very aura… it was like that of the Disaster Force itself.

Two options went through my head. The first option warned me that I should stay here, otherwise I could get in the way and make things harder for everyone. The other option, however, urged me to try and join the fight. As my eyes focused on the burning skies above me, I understood that this battle was truly an ongoing, ceaseless fight that we could just not win right now. If my assumptions were right, I allowed him to recover his power, and it was thanks to the Dark Core Deck Case.

Arkaid and Alliot didn't need me. I already knew that. However, something in my gut told me that, if something were to go wrong, our win would still mean the loss of a comrade or two. We were extremely fortunate that none of us met the Grim Reaper just yet. We were fortunate that Sinblade was bad with dealing with multiple enemies at once. I remembered Melanie and Mizaru, both nearly dead upon our entrance. We were quick to assume the worst until we realized that they were just barely alive. But why? It was because of Doble and Rikka. We saw Doble at Sinblade's grip. If he didn't continue to fight, Mizaru and Melanie would've been killed off. Just when he was about to see death's door, we came.

Even though our chances of winning were still good with just Arkaid and Alliot, something was itching at the back of my mind. "What if something goes wrong?" I wondered.

But what could I do? My body was too exhausted to move. My wound, although healed, took away a good amount of blood. I could see some dried up blood in the dirt around me. Even so, I attempted to call upon the Disaster Force one more time. I commanded it so, soon finding relief as I heard the activation of such power. My body became a little lighter, nimbler, stronger, but I still felt too weak to stand.

I find my rapier. Using my right hand, I grasp it tightly. The blade shakes in my weakening hand. Pain forbade and warned my body to stop moving, but I continued to resist such action. It was anger that made me look down at my Dark Core Deck Case. Making a weapon was useless, and I was already utilization the aspect of the Disaster Force that made me feel stronger. Despite all of these positives, the power was extremely useless to me.

I couldn't help but laugh at myself. As the sound of clanging metal began to enter my ears, I found it so ridiculous that I was given such a great power yet I was useless, in the end, because of it. It wasn't even due to physical strength either, I began to think to myself. Arkaid uses magic to her advantage. She is able to attack from the distance while Alliot, speedily, attacks with physical abilities. Someone such as myself is bad at that for now, and I have no way of casting spells.

As soon as that last thought finished in my head, a wave of hatred, self-hatred, cloaked me. My eyes widened as the sudden realization made me utterly, and entirely, angry at myself. It was so goddamn simple that it makes me feel like I am the absolute dumbest person in the world, somehow even dumber than the people around me who never brought this aspect of the Disaster Force up. "Make the cards real," I stated in pure disbelief. I couldn't even laugh, I was so angry. It was an epiphany, really, and I extremely hated it.

I attempted to quickly reach into my deck of cards, hoping to use one to garner an advantage. However, in my position, even offensive spell cards wouldn't work. Not like I was even focused on that, for my deck didn't run too many of them. Even so, my body was so weak that simply using an average offensive spell card would be futile, and that's even if I had them. It was then that I found a card that had saved me once before. It was that buddyfight with Hoshi. Without the spell card, I would not have had enough life points to survive that brutal attack. The spell was called 'Dragoguts.' I had no idea of how it would work in this situation. Even though the spell allowed me to gain three life points in terms of game mechanics, it also dealt one damage to me for a net gain of two life. So, I found myself worried about how this card's effect would translate to reality.

There was only one way to find out.

The Dark Core Deck Case materialized another copy of the card upon my mental command. Wanting to protect the original, I placed the card back into my deck and hid it in the deck case. The materialized copy illuminated with bright blue color. I held it my weak left hand as I raised my left arm up. I uttered the name card, saying it with the last ounce of energy I had left. "Dragoguts!"

The materialized card shattered. The pieces fluttered around me. Soon, I felt like my body was burning. I wasn't being burned alive, though. My body itself… everything seemed to be working overdrive. My body, at first, went stiff with shock as the power coursed through me. It was insane! How could I have avoided using such a source energy?! My body's weariness was thrown and discarded to the side as the ability of 'Dragoguts!' took over.

Without thinking, I grabbed my sword and held my Dark Core Deck Case tightly. I had no idea how long this burst of energy was going to last, and I certainly did not know where the 'take one point of damage' aspect of the card was going to translate to reality. Even so, I decided that I simply just had to make use of the energy given to me while I still had them.

I rushed towards the sounds of battle, soon emerging with my rapier held tightly in my right hand. Sinblade was holding off Alliot fairly well, weakening him to a horrid and pitiful state. Alliot stepped back from the fiend, hoping to take a moment to recover (most likely). Arkaid was preparing another spell to unleash onto the foe. The battle was still going at a snail's pace in terms of progress. With the lack numbers, Arkaid and Alliot must have been making direct encounters less and less throughout the day. The two of them must have been reluctant to make a move that would, fruitlessly, cost one of them their lives. Fortunately, the battle's pace went up the moment I charged forward.

'Dragoguts!' was no longer just an energy boost. I felt a sudden surge of raw power running through me. My muscles pulsed as I readied my sword for an intense thrust. Sinblade eyed me, preparing a counterattack as I rushed in, lunging at the first spot I could reach. My blade managed to weave through his attempt at blocking; Sinblade underestimated the speed that I had only just acquired. My rapier lunged into his stomach. I could feel it completely pierce the enemy. However, I gritted my teeth with dissatisfaction; if he didn't attempt to block, I would've had an easy reach for his heart.

Even though I made direct contact, the dragon did not wince initially. He readied his sword for another attack, making me immediately leap away. As I pulled out my sword, my legs propelled me back much farther than I was ready for. I didn't expect to have so much power in my legs, and the leap back astonished me. I found myself landing next to Arkaid, watching as she stared in confusion as I waddled back and forth, trying to regain my footing. Also, the new burst of energy revived my mental state, discarding my self-hatred from before. "Arkaid, the Disaster Force can make spell cards real too!"

Arkaid was first speechless. Not from the sudden realization, but she was still trying to piece together what brought me back to my feet so seamlessly. "Is that why you're up?"

"Yeah. It's 'Dragoguts!'"

"Regardless, you shouldn't have come," Arkaid returned. Her attention was brought away from me and back towards the enemy. She unleashed another Sand Alchemy: Arrow attack, sending multiple shots of focused, shaped energy towards Sinblade Dragon. At first, it looked like he was going to dodge. However, something caught him. I heard an _urk_ as he froze himself in place. Finally, he was feeling the effects of my intense strike. In that one small moment, that act of pause made him unable to evade. The magical arrows struck him, exploding upon impact as each one was met with a soft groan.

Once the attack was over, Sinblade looked around him. The three of us were fighting together, once again. He was put in the same situation as last time. However, neither one of us were going to fall for his surprise attack, not again. I especially did not want to put the others through that. Just as Alliot readied for his charge, just as Arkaid and I prepared to do the same, a dark aura emanated from Sinblade's red cape. He curled his body, wrapping himself in that cape. Once his entire body was covered, the cape appeared to become smaller. It was then that it became smaller and smaller, yet the dragon was unable to be seen at all. By the time the cape went to its smallest state, to the point that it seemed to leave existence itself, there was no sign of Sinblade.

Alliot cursed as he slammed the back end of his spear into the dirt. "God Damnit!" He roared angrily. "No, no way! We can't let him get away!"

However, there was no chance of chasing him now. His teleportation made him appear to leave existence itself. There was nothing to go on; nothing we could do would tell us where the dragon had fled. Despite Alliot's 'enthusiasm' we were left with our tails between our legs. I felt frustrated like him, but I was much more solemn and silent. Angrily, I let my rapier drop to the ground. "If only I-"

It was then that I saw two thin, light-blue arms grasped my shoulders. I was turned around, soon facing Arkaid as she looked over my body. At first, I was confused, but I remained still for I trusted that she had a reason for this sudden action. She was looking over me, checking me for any other signs of injury. Now that I was fine, and the enemy was gone for now, she could truly check if I was alright. After a thorough viewing, her eyes became less intense. Her body relaxed as the tip of her tail thumped against the ground excitingly. She smiled softly. "Thank goodness you're alright. I…" She looked away for a moment, quickly closing her eyes. It was like she was trying to hold herself back. However, she sighed, soon returning to the way she was before. "I'm sorry for leaving you in such a position. If we were more thorough, we would've taken even more precautionary measures."

"Alliot… drilled into his face, last I recall," I playfully replied. The tenseness from before was gone. I couldn't help but find myself rather relaxed. However, my mind blanked for a moment. Suddenly, my thoughts went back to how I was stabbed. The pain of it… the total helplessness from it. It all came back to me all at once. "… Yeah, um… well, like I said… that's pretty thorough."

I heard Alliot walking over with his spear settled over his right shoulder. "But now we know not to fall for it. Let me tell you, this dragon is one of the most intense fighters we've encountered for a while."

Arkaid nodded back to him. "That is certainly the case. Our last main fight was with Yamigedo, but even then that was merely through buddyfight, not regular combat."

"I find that good. I need to get stronger anyway, and simply being a card for some cardgame isn't going to get me far."

My buddy looked back to me. She raised her right hand and held it against my cheek. "CJ, are you alright? You feel warm, unhealthily so." Before I could say anything else, she motioned her hand to my forehead. Her eyes were filled with worry and she slightly gasped. "This isn't good. Is this from your spell?"

"I… think so," I slowly replied. My mind wasn't focused on it, for I was still thinking back to what happened earlier. That attack… that was the closest I've been to death. After only so little time, everything was just going to be torn away from me. At least, that would have been the case if Arkaid wasn't there. "Erm… My body must be overworking."

"Please, turn off the Disaster Force." I complied, for watching her worry over me left me with a guilty conscience. With an effortless command, the dark aura from the Dark Core Deck Case ceased. However, with that came the complete sapping of all my energy. I coughed as I collapsed onto the ground. Arkaid attempted to hold me upright, but something compelled me to the ground. Arkaid, at the very least, made my fall at least lighter. "CJ! CJ, what happened?!"

I could only groan, but I knew what just happened; the drawback from 'Dragoguts!' did this to me. The spell card acted as a sort of extreme adrenaline boost. With that, not only did I manage to recover my stamina, but my overall output was over what I thought possible for a body like mine. The 'take one point of damage' aspect of 'Dragoguts!' was obvious to me now; as expected from an adrenaline boost, the rebound caused by it would leave the user nothing short of exhausted.

Arkaid quickly knelt to my side. She held her hands close to my face, consoling me as all of the energy that once was within me evaporated in an instant. Fortunately, I soon found myself capable of speaking. Arkaid, however, didn't initially let me do so. Her hands began to envelop in the green aura as she muttered sounds under her breath. "CJ, don't worry, I'll take care of you."

"… No," I told her. Arkaid froze from the oddity of that command. "Arkaid… the others."

Arkaid went stiff. "That's right! I didn't completely heal them from before! Alliot, please look after him!"

She rushed away from the village. I assumed she was able to sense the whereabouts of the others. Knowing them, they probably made sure to conceal themselves to make sure they were able to rest without the risk of any confrontation. I attempted to get up, but my body was, in all honesty, weaker than before. I felt Alliot's hand grasp onto my right shoulder, soon pulling me up. "Hey, CJ, let's get going."

"I don't… think you can carry me," I replied. "You're too small."

Alliot let out a sharp _tch!_ His arms tensed up from the micro-insult. I didn't mean it in a harsh way; it just seemed odd, if not completely unlikely, for a person who is a foot and a half smaller than me to be able to carry me. However, his gritted teeth vanished away, soon replaced with a slight grin. "No, no no no," he muttered to himself. "He didn't say it like that. Now's not the time."

He managed to hoist me up, soon grasping onto my arms to get me onto his back. I had to bend my knees in order to keep them from dragging. Despite the size difference, Alliot was able to carry me with his brutish strength alone. He didn't appear winded at all, yet his movement was rather wobbly and unbalanced. It must be from the fatigue of the battle. He looked back at me, grinning to himself as he observed my dull, tired eyes. His actions were like an invite, so I replied. "Thank you… but what's up?"

His attention to me, in that moment, got me curious. Alliot chuckled to himself. "Y'know, I'd be in a bad mood and just leave ya here, but Arkaid left me in a good mood."

"What do you mean...?"

"I just find it funny, that's all," Alliot chuckled back. "For that one moment, she completely forgot about the others. She was willing to invest a lot of her magic to keep healing you, even though you were fine, just a little tired. She was so worried about you that she forgot about the others."

"Well… they're fine too, right?"

"Not as fine as you, that's for sure," Alliot retorted. "I'm not saying she did a bad thing. I'm just saying that I found her particular mind slip to be funny, that's all."

"You said it like a bad thing," I murmured. "I almost died. I'm her buddy. I put her in that terrible situation. We were in the moment."

"Yeah, I guess that's a good excuse."

"Reason," I corrected.

"Still, it wasn't your fault," Alliot replied. I was actually astounded by such a statement. Because I was curious about how he would keep going, I kept quiet and allowed him to speak. "You fought well, and your presence told that Sinblade that he was in a battle he couldn't win. And after feeling such pain, you still kept going."

"Eh…," I muttered back uselessly. "It still hurts… but not even like a physical pain. It's like… in my mind, I guess."

"That's what happens," Alliot continued. He looked back at me, finding our conversation to be rather good for him, I suppose. My head was essentially buried Alliot's long, purple hair. It definitely was the other thing that made him snicker under his breath. However, he went back to being serious. He appeared to understand my mind in that one moment. "You nearly died. You can't forget that, even if you wanted to. I certainly couldn't."

"… While I was out," I slowly began. "… I thought I heard you call me something."

"I called you 'brother,'" Alliot returned. "I don't care what Doble says. Besides you, he actually gets on my case the most due to my…." He blushed for a moment, quickly turning his head away. "… _Short_ comings. Of course, he'd do that; he and I are intense rivals after all"

"Oh, that's why you were mad," I replied slowly. "Well, if being called _that_ word really bothers you, I'm not gonna say it. If it really bothers you enough, I won't press you." Alliot stopped walking. He looked down at himself for a moment before looking back to me. He looked rather surprised. His response made me feel a bit uneasy, making me want to think "Is this really one of the only times he's heard someone say something like this?" It was weird. To think that this bothered him for so long.

"Thanks," Alliot returned slowly. "I appreciate that." As he turned his head away, something told me he appreciated it much more than I originally thoughts. His shoulders buckled, but it was like that of a short twitch. It was involuntary. For a moment, I heard something of a sharp sigh and a huff. After that, he appeared to remain rather silent, holding himself back from showing weakness.


	20. 20 - Our Role as Buddies

**September 23** **rd** **, 2030**

 **(POV: First)**

Relaying the information to Tenbu was not pleasant, especially when most of the cavalry members were defeated by Sinblade Dragon. The only silver lining to any of this was that it inspired him to contact _someone he knew_ so that he could receive the members of the Fifth Omni Armordragons. It was growing more necessary to give this Omni Lord more protection than ever, especially when such an event took place so close-by Even though this incident occurred, Tenbu wished to proceed with his original plan of having the Cavalry Dragons work on Earth.

Some wished to stay with him for the time being until the final day, so Arkaid and I returned to my apartment with Melanie, Rikka, Doble, Mizaru, and Meglax in tow. Because this situation appeared to correlate with what was going on in Tokyo, especially since this Sinblade Dragon appeared to grow stronger from the Disaster Force, we needed to talk to my coworkers and boss. Unfortunately, Alvis and Ms. Fridrik were unable to make it, so I had to explain everyone else the general summary of what happened. After that, we decided that the people that could show up would be the ones to help plan out this entire movement against The Will of Kyoya.

However, when I told Ms. Fridrik the news, she informed me that she was going to get another one of the Omni Lords, Count Dawn, involved in all of this. I remembered seeing him at the tournament a few weeks ago with him on a team with the Fujimiya family. Hard to believe that he was an Omni Lord, mostly due to his small stature in comparison to someone like Lord Tenbu, but I was happy to get any amount of support I could. During that same call, I asked if she's heard from Alvis, but she told me that the last time she heard from him was when he last left work. I already told him about what happened to me, and I recall hearing him become distressed upon knowing I almost died. I hoped that he would be alright but, after sending him a lot of messages with no responses, there was nothing else for me to do.

Having Rikka and Melanie in my apartment was a little weird, especially due to how each one acted. Rikka and Doble dominated the couch while Meglax stayed on the floor due to his courteous nature. Rikka had her legs outstretched on the table as she leaned back on the couch cushion. When Arkaid grumbled at the sight, she began to wonder where she got such a behavior from. It was then that she looked over to the right, soon noticing that Doble was doing the exact same thing his buddy was. However, he was in SD form, making it less crazy. This was needed, especially since I didn't want anyone accidentally breaking my furniture.

I was being rather reserved about the issue, but Arkaid glared at the red dragon. "You're in our residence, so I'd expect that you would mind your manners."

Doble groaned a little bit before reluctantly obliging. "Eh?" He dragged the statement on, showing disgust. "Come on, Arkaid. Mind the injured."

"You're fine now. I made sure of that," Arkaid lowly replied. It did take a lot of effort to heal the remaining wounds. When it came to everyone else, the wounds were so severe that Arkaid, after healing them all, nearly went unconscious. I guess the brotherly aspect of their relationship made Doble believe that it was okay to speak in such a manner. However, Rikka soon listened to Arkaid's demands, being more thankful. Arkaid turned to Meglax. "Would you like some tea? I have a plentiful amount since CJ never touches it."

I merely rolled my eyes at the comment. Meglax nodded gratefully. "If it is not too much trouble."

Even though Rikka obliged, she was still resentful about the waiting time. She felt that Doble's little act of rebellion was justified; my coworkers were supposed to arrive about thirty minutes ago, and everyone else was waiting since we got back from the horrid mission. "Chase, where the heck are they? I'm not staying here to marvel at the books." Doble snickered at the remark.

Mizaru was sitting on a nearby chair. Unlike the other Cavalry Dragons and Arkaid, he remained in his normal form as Melanie sat in his lap. Understandably, he was feeling incredibly protective. He wasn't willing to let strangers into the same room with Melanie after what happened with Sinblade. The last thing he wanted for some surprise guest to show up and wreak havoc. He looked down at Melanie as she dully looked at the book in her hands. She was reading a novel that, according to Arkaid, was a classic in Magic World. She slowly muttered the words to herself as Mizaru smiled softly at the display of such childhood innocence.

Finally, knocks were heard from the door. Rikka cried out. "Fucking Finally!" She rushed to the door, only to be greeted by Liam with Demios "SD" hanging on his shoulder. Before the guests could say anything, Rikka rushed past him and looked down the hallway. She was about to groan when she noticed Abigail and Tasuku walking over with their buddies. Unfortunately, as expected, Alvis and Sitri weren't there. Rikka didn't care. "Thank GOD!"

Tasuku and Jack were startled by the sudden appearance. This completely new face, all of a sudden, just showed up from CJ's apartment. Irrelevant thoughts went through Abigail's mind as Bozo yelped eagerly at the pink-haired girl. Tasuku took some time to regain his composure before responding. "You must be Rikka Saki, right?"

"Yep, so let's get this over with." She led the new guys into the room.

Liam was squinting, immediately finding the girl to be repulsive by the fact that she just walked right by him without saying a thing. Demios, noticing his buddy's anger, urged him to reserve it when necessary. Upon entering the room, he didn't exactly feel welcomed by the other Cavalry Dragons. Doble ceased his barbaric behavior upon noticing Demios from the corner of his view. Meglax stopped right in the middle of sipping his tear when his eyes caught sight of the leader of the Purgatory Knights. This wasn't bad by itself, but then Mizaru noticed the leader in his SD form. The black dragon immediately grasped one of his katanas and readied himself. This made everyone tense up, ceasing all movement in the room.

Demios sneered back at the cavalry dragons before shaking his head. "Typical. You lot need to be more like CJ."

Doble snickered. "Heh, good thing he's not one of us." Meglax muttered "yet" under his breath. Doble appeared to ignore the comment going onward. "I don't like you, traitor. You may be keeping it peaceful so far, but I don't trust you."

Arkaid couldn't help but scoff. "Who cares what you think?"

Doble rapidly turned to face me. "You say something?"

"You're in our home. You're our guest. If you don't want to treat Demios like one, then leave." I couldn't help but play the passive role for the time being. I didn't want to cause any trouble, especially considering how little most of the cavalry dragons see me in terms of reputation. Arkaid looked over to Mizaru, urging him to relax. "Because of that, Demios is our responsibility. If he does anything, you can promise CJ and me that we will enforce the rules." Her words reached Mizaru, reducing the tension.

Abigail nervously snuck her way to an open chair, placing Bozo in her lap. She started fiddling with her hair, soon noticing that Alvis wasn't here already. She sighed to herself. "Well… might as well get started, right?"

I nodded as the rest of the guests took seats. "Right, well, let's get the introductions taken care of. Coworkers, meet Rikka Saki and Melanie Bowe. They are, as Doble would imply, actual members of the Fifth Omni Cavalry as opposed to me, according to his incredibly horrible, ill-defined, impossibly high standards." Doble rolled his eyes before muffling a cranky roar. "You already know the Cavalry Dragons here, no need for introductions there. Erm, the purpose of this meeting is to discuss the matter of Sinblade and his correlation with the Disaster Force issues here in Tokyo."

Tasuku nodded. "And that's downplaying it." He turned to face the other people in the room. "More and more people are reporting users of the Disaster Force with each passing day. It's illegal to use unless you've been given specific permission, like Chase here."

Melanie placed her novel on the ground before setting her eyes on Liam. "Is he also allowed?" She asked in a dull, innocent voice."

Liam felt defensive for a moment, but then he realized that the comment wasn't exactly an offensive one. It was an honest question coming from someone who appeared to only be 16. He nodded back, answering for Tasuku. "Y-Yeah. He knows I use it."

Tasuku agreed. "CJ and Liam are a part of an experiment to test for the effects of the Disaster Force. Actually, that is actually what we wanted to talk about." Tasuku turned to Liam. The latter looked to Demios with sullen eyes. The two knew what was going to be discussed. "You two were raiding a base of operations for the Will. Why?"

Liam shrugged his shoulders. "To get more info, like. Nothing more than that."

Demios agreed. "We aren't working in the force with you. It's not illegal for me to do this."

Jack glared back. "Even so, Demios, you allowed your buddy to get himself into a vulnerable situation." Demios snarled back to the green dragon. "What's more, now we have proof that Liam is utilizing more aspects of the Disaster Force that, at first, only the original users could use, that means-"

Abigail interjected. "Portals."

Rikka raised a brow. "Portals? That all? Our buddies can do it too, nothing special."

Melanie interjected. "Rikka, our buddies can only do it every so often. Did you forget?" Rikka was about to throw in some sort of snarky reply before she realized who she was talking to. She stopped herself, allowing Melanie to continue. "I'd like to learn more about these portals. I'd like to be able to use them so that I wouldn't have to rely on Mizaru."

Mizaru looked down to his buddy. "You're not relying on me too much, Melly," Mizaru replied softly. "Trust me, it's fine."

"But you always get so tired after a few of them," Melanie protested. "Maybe Rikka and I should use the Force too?"

Abigail smirked. "Hell, maybe CJ can make it."

I couldn't help but make a smirk. "Oh, sure, totally." I sarcastically replied. "Jack, you've stated that making portals was something that only the original users could make, right?"

The SD form green dragon nodded. "Before I was interrupted, yes."

Abigail lowered her head. "Sorry…."

Just to test it out, I decided to activate the Disaster Force. Arkaid raised her arm towards me in protest, but I gestured that it was alright. "So… if Liam, someone who essentially lives on this stuff," I began to say as I walked over to the other side of the room. "there shouldn't be any reason for me to do-" Without much thought, as soon as I placed my hand out, the dark, wispy energy materialized in front of me. Instinctively, I fell back, and the raw feeling of shock surprised the room. I couldn't tell who was talking, for many voices started crying out at once. _Close it! Turn it off!_ _What the hell?!_ Those were, at best, the only things I could make out. I quickly grasped my Dark Core Deck Case, deactivating the Disaster Force and the Portal in the process. "What the actual fuck?!"

When I turned to face my peers, Arkaid rushed over to me and yanked the Dark Core Deck Case from my hands. She abruptly stormed to the center table before slamming the deck case on the center of it. Her actions were filled with such an adamant sternness in her movement. She glared over at Tasuku, almost on the verge of growling. Seemingly, out of nowhere, her regal, calm demeanor was shattered. "How? How was he able to do that?"

Liam remained quiet; he could tell that Arkaid was on the cusp of erupting, and that didn't sound too good for him. He was the one responsible for giving CJ the disaster force and now, all of a sudden, CJ showed the potential to use the Disaster Force like him and Kyoya. The cavalry members looked at each other, soon noticing Liam's look of guilt. All attention was suddenly put on him, forcing him to answer for Tasuku. "I don't know, okay?" Arkaid immediately turned to him. "Stop looking at me like that. I gave him the Dark Core Deck Case to help fight with all of ye. Quit making it out like I did something wrong, like."

Doble appeared to be the only person in the room who wasn't completely antagonizing Liam. At the corner of my eye, I noticed him muttering to himself. The hell is he thinking now. It was then that he grasped the Dark Core Deck Case and started to observe it.

Finally, Tasuku spoke up. "Liam, you may have done something that put him in danger. Abigail told me about how you're struggling with the Disaster Force."

Arkaid's outburst was almost instantaneous. "Struggles?!" Meglax couldn't help but look at Arkaid with widened eyes. His muscles went completely still as he tried to look away. This must have been the first time in a long while that Arkaid lost her cool like this. I was still recovering from the creation of the portal; I made it like it was no problem at all. "What do you mean?! Struggling?! What did Liam put CJ through?!"

Finally, I was able to come to my senses. I slowly approached Arkaid, watching as she was huffing with such intensity that I have never seen once before. The outraged creature standing before me did not seem like Arkaid anymore; she was completely losing her mind. Tasuku could only say so much before Jackknife got in-between the two. "Listen, Arkaid. You need to calm down. You aren't making things easier for anyone!"

Arkaid gritted her teeth before turning away. It was then we all noticed that Liam was walking towards the door. I had to rush towards him; I needed to know why. "Liam! Why are you leaving?"

Liam stopped in his tracks before morosely looking to me. "I don't want to be here right now." He glanced over to Demios as the two of them nodded to each other. "Don't stop me. I know when I'm not wanted." Before anyone could say another word, he rushed out the door. The last I saw of him was my friend rushing down the hallway and making a turn. After that, I could only hear him going down the stairs, avoiding us all.

Demios gestured everyone's attention to him. "I don't appreciate you all putting him in a situation like that," he began, soon focusing on Arkaid's ice-cold eyes. "You especially. He considers you as an important friend, too. And what do you do? You display such anger, such unforgiving hatred towards the possible person responsible for giving CJ the Disaster Force. Have you forgotten that he only had it for a short while before giving it to him?" Arkaid was left completely flustered. She was able to catch her breath before she lowered her eyes in sorrow. The room fell quiet as the leader of the purgatory knights sighed. "When he first had it, he also knew very little. Like CJ, he wished to use it for good. Now I have to stay here, alone, so that Liam doesn't feel singled out. I'll be sure to inform him the necessities of this meeting."

Doble rolled his eyes. "You're buddies with a cryba-" Before he could finish his sentence, Mizaru extended his katana blade against Doble's neck. The red dragon flinched, catching himself from speaking once again as Mizaru looked to his comrade with intense eyes. "M-Mizaru?" Doble gasped.

"Do you want to start a war?" Mizaru asked bluntly. "If you do, I will not have you start it when Melanie's in the room."

I nodded. "That goes triple for me."

Doble snickered. "I'm not crazy, you know," he cockily mentioned before shaking his head. "Apparently, you two are if you think that it's okay for the _leader_ of the Purgatory Knights to be buddies with someone so fragile." Doble turned to me. "And that goes _triple_ for you, too. You honestly expect me to see you as a member of the Fifth Omni Cavalry? I _know_ why you're here, and you're not here for Lord Tenbu's sake, that's for sure."

"Good, because I don't care," I quickly replied. "Tenbu and Arkaid see me as one of them, and I believe Alliot does too. To be honest, I wouldn't care, even slightly, if you never acknowledged me. I have _them_."

Meglax leaned forward. "I believe we're getting off track."

Rikka agreed. "Yeah. Doble, keep quiet." Doble groaned back to her, but he didn't show any other signs of visible complaints. "We're trying to get this problem solved and learn about this Force. Go on, Tasuku; tell us what you found."

Tasuku nodded. He looked over to Arkaid, noticing that she walked over to my side. She glanced at me for a moment before finally managing to regain her composure. However, something made me feel like it wasn't going to last long. "By Liam's struggles, we mean that he's having difficulties keeping the Disaster Force in check. Ms. Fridrik also fought a criminal who allowed the Disaster Force to take over (or the person was unable to hold it back, that is still being investigated). When he did so… he lost himself."

Arkaid raised her voice again, breaking her composure. "Lost himself?"

The buddy police officer nodded. "He went insane. Only a few hours after we separated him from the Dark Core Deck Case were we able to get any information out of him. He looked scared… horrified, even."

Demios nodded in agreement. Arkaid was growing tenser by the second. "Liam has been using the Disaster Force way more than CJ. He's been trying to hold it back so that he doesn't allow it to ruin his mind. One slip up, however, and he'll become a rabid animal of his old self."

Meglax raised a hand, hoping to continue the conversation. However, Arkaid walked up to the leader of the purgatory knights. Suddenly, her hands were curled into intense fists, frightening me. I hoped she wasn't about to hit anybody. However, something told me that she was doing it to conceal the amount of rage possibly spiraling within her. I couldn't tell which part was the truth; Arkaid getting this aggravated was a first for me. "Let me get this straight, Demios," Arkaid lowly replied. "You are informing the group that you, as well as Liam, started noticing the struggles of using the disaster force. Not only that, but you actively kept that information to yourself, regardless of whether or not someone would want to know?" Before Demios could answer, Arkaid yelled out. "What _I_ would like to know?! What makes you think that you could leave CJ and me in the dark?!"

I inched forward. "Arkaid, please-"

She completely ignored me. "I can't believe that you would let my partner continue using the Disaster Force when you know what Liam was doing. We deserved to know!"

"Arkaid!"

"WHAT?!" Arkaid spun back to me with her eyes piercing my own. "I told you about the possible risks, but you didn't listen to me at all! We know the Disaster Force came from Azi Dahaka, yet you wanted to test it anyways! Why should I listen to you when I know you're just going to ignore me?! I ONLY WANT TO KEEP YOU SAFE!" That last scream left us all mentally floored. Me most of all; I couldn't say anything back to that. My mouth fumbled for an answer, some kind of comment to tell her that everything was fine, yet nothing came to my mind. The only thing my mind was registering was the raw anger she hoped to stab into me. Before I knew it, my expression went blank. According to a later account by Rikka, it was like I was staring into nowhere. That was when Arkaid's stern, cold face warped back. Realizing what she had done, she held her right hand over her face. "I… I'm sorry, I just…." Her voice was cracking. She turned away, rushing for her room and slamming the door. I couldn't even bring myself to call out to her.

Rikka and Melanie shuffled themselves in their seats. They looked to their buddies, watching as Mizaru's eyes appeared to shake. Doble's mouth was completely agape. "What in the… wow…." Doble looked down for a moment before glancing at me. "You," he uttered, addressing me. It brought me back to my senses while everyone else in the room felt the need to find excuses to keep themselves from talking. "What happened between you two?"

Demios groaned. "Isn't it obvious?" Doble glared at the grand dragon. "Her buddy almost died yesterday. The last thing she wanted to hear was that she could lose him to the Disaster Force." Demios shrugged his shoulders. "CJ, you look fine. You're a warrior. You fought in a battle that any normal human being would've lost. Unfortunately, she appears to see you as an average human buddy, incapable of taking care of themselves."

I didn't want to accept that. I knew Arkaid, she was smarter than that. She must have expected me to get into such situations; I am a member of the Fifth Omni Cavalry now. It just didn't make any sense to me, especially when she herself urged me to join her. Shaking my head at Demios, he could tell that I just couldn't accept his thoughts on this. He nodded in understanding; I guess he was just spit-balling at this point.

Melanie slowly turned to her buddy. "Mizaru?"

Her buddy replied. "Yes, Melly?"

"Has she ever been like that?"

"No… no, Melly. If I'm remembering wrong, even then, she must've done it rarely."

Rikka sighed. "You didn't have a buddy in that time," she admitted. She playfully turned to Doble, watching as the red, blonde-haired dragon took in a nervous gulp. "It was the same when I fought Sinblade. I took the hit meant for him, knowing that he'd have a better chance at taking the bastard out." Doble exhaled and rumbled his mouth. The once cocky dragon looked away with a loud harrumph. "You know what my buddy does? He starts crying."

Doble embarrassingly shook his head. "Now I know you're remembering wrong."

"I clearly recall it," Rikka replied with a smirk. "You swore vengeance on that punk. It was the manliest thing I've seen. You should be proud of yourself."

"W-Well, I simply had no choice but to!" Doble flushed as he turned away. "You're a member of the cavalry, a sister to the cause of protecting Lord Tenbu."

"That's why you see CJ as one too- oh wait," Rikka snickered. Doble's priceless reaction of embarrassment actually managed to get a small chuckle out of me. However, my mind was still stuck on Arkaid. "Face it; we're biased to our buddies. And, in our case, we're eternal partners. In one way or another, we're going to be together forever unless, somehow, we don't."

Melanie mumbled. "I don't want that _somehow_ to happen."

Abigail sighed with sorrow. "I think Arkaid thinks that way too…." Drearily, she turned to me as Bozo whimpered in her lap. "CJ, we know enough now. We know that there's a connection, and the DMW and the Buddy Police HQ will look into it. However…."

"… Yeah?"

"I want you to talk to Arkaid," she stated. "We're not going to take the deck case from you yet, but if something starts happening… we're going to have no choice but to."

"… Fine," I returned slowly. I wanted to say more, but a sudden ring from my pocket caught my attention. After pulling out my phone, I noticed that I got a text message from Liam. "Demios, it's for you. Liam says to pick him up; says you'll know why?"

Demios nodded. "I got it. He's probably stressed out from before, making it hard for him to hold it back." Demios returned. He started for the door before everyone else before turning to me. "CJ, if you do start feeling such pains, don't use it. It's not worth it, and I doubt Arkaid wants to lose you from it."

* * *

Everyone had left. After unanimously deciding that the two events had correlation between the two, my coworkers decided that this should be investigated. However, because I'm still on a paid leave, I was to be left out of the investigation. None of that mattered to me at that point, for Arkaid still locked herself in her bedroom. It was extremely nerve-wracking to approach the room and talk to her. I didn't know what to say. I didn't know the right thing to say. The only thing that I felt like saying was the truth, but I feared that it would make things worse.

It was only until ten minutes of silence passed when I heard a muffled voice from across the wooden door. Arkaid's voice was almost silent. "… Are they gone?"

"Yes, they're gone," I sighed back. Fortunately, that was enough to open the door. The wooden slab creaked open as Arkaid slowly inched her way out from the doorway. Her eyes watched the door before they met mine. She quickly looked away, however. I could see some streaks of dried sadness on her cheeks. She must have hated this entire situation. "Arkaid… about what happened before, I think-"

She interrupted me with a slow, guilty tone. "I'm terribly sorry for my outburst," she tried to reply. "It was not like me at all. It must have been awful for you to hear me yell at you in such a manner."

"No no no no, Arkaid, it's fine."

"No, it's not fine," Arkaid solemnly looked at me. "I … I wanted you to work with us, to work hard and earn the respect of the others. But I didn't want _that_ , CJ," Arkaid sighed. "I didn't want you to use that awful power. Almost losing you was horrid enough… and now you act like it's alright to use the Disaster Force."

"Arkaid-"

"-Even after knowing what it can do to you."

"Please, Arkaid," I replied softly. "I wasn't disagreeing with you back there. I was trying to get your attention because… you lost yourself there." Arkaid tensed up before turning away. She shook her head. It was like it was telling me _No, Arkaid. He's right. Accept it._ "That was the first time I saw you completely lose yourself. Even Doble, Meglax, and Mizaru were startled from that."

"… Yes," Arkaid slowly replied. "I must apologize for my terrible display."

"You don't have to-…, never mind."

"No, don't say that," Arkaid protested. "What do you wish to tell me?"

"… Arkaid, I'm a member of the Fifth Omni Cavalry, regardless of what some of the others think." My buddy, reluctantly, nodded her head. "Facing such dangers head-on… I knew the risks, and this Disaster Force is but another risk I'm facing."

"I need to be honest with you, CJ," Arkaid sighed. "I did not expect for this situation to occur. I thought we had the time to train you, make you into a strong member of our family."

"And then everything went to shit."

"Yes," Arkaid admitted. "And for you to get by the training, you use the Disaster Force. It's not what I planned for you, Chase."

"What did you have planned for me, exactly?"

"Chase, I had everything planned out for you," she began. She wiped away some of the dried tears. Finally, she started smiling. "The first month, this month, was supposed to be your introduction. Just you being you; I wanted to show them the person I chose to be my buddy for eternity. Then, afterwards, I would instruct you in the ways of magic. I know you wouldn't be as robust as someone like myself-" and, before I knew, Arkaid was smiling again. Her eyes were off to the side as she traced her mind for all of the events she planned. She never had a buddy in the hundreds of years she's served with Lord Tenbu. Without a doubt, with each passing day, she must have thought about it. "-but, it wouldn't be long before you would actually start learning it. It can take ages for _anyone_ just to start learning it, but I know you; I believe that we can start there. And then, during that period, we could have someone like Alliot trait you in the ways of physical combat. By your chosen attire and weapon choice, I see you as someone who likes to be the jack of all trades, which is needed in our family; everyone else just seems so focused in a specific role…." Arkaid just continued to speak, and not once did I get bored. In fact, I started to think about the plan myself. Each idea came like a picture in my mind. I could see how each one would play out. Without a doubt, there would be some hardship, but Arkaid would be there. Alliot would help me grow stronger. We would be able to train so that I could be a good member of the Cavalry Dragons just like them. Unfortunately, as Arkaid soon put it, "things are just… going by too fast," Arkaid's shoulders dropped, losing hope. "There's no doubt that members like Doble will want you to use that power, and would it be wrong for someone like me to assume you would use that dreadful power to impress him?"

"It was a possibility, I admit that," I returned.

"Of course," Arkaid hopelessly laughed. "Because you're in a rush now."

"I don't have to be." Arkaid stopped herself. Every ounce of hopelessness that she once felt had evaporated right then and there. I walked over to the Dark Core Deck Case and held it in my hand. "Arkaid… I will only use this if it's absolutely necessary. I can promise you that," I turned back to her. Her eyes seemed more focused than before. "You're going to be training me, right? At least that tells me I won't turn out stupid."

Out of nowhere, a loud laugh burst from Arkaid. The largest smile seemingly popped onto her face as she attempted to reserve herself. It was fruitless in the end. It took several minutes for her to stop herself. I didn't even try. Watching as the solemn, somber buddy returned to the person I looked up to… something within me wanted me to savor it. It's the kind of happiness that she felt in that moment that makes me want to freeze time, hoping that the feeling lasts forever. When she finally calmed down, her smile was more regal, but I could tell that it was very genuine. "Thank you, CJ."

"I should be thanking you," I returned. "If you're training me like you planned, there will be a time where this Dark Core Deck Case becomes useless to me."

"I can only hope," she returned.

"It _will_ be," I stated adamantly. She looked impressed with my resolve. So much so that she refused to stop me as I continued. "I only wanted to use this power because I wanted to fight alongside you. However, you told me that I would've been find fighting Sinblade without that power and, to be honest, I think you're right; the only reason the fight continued was that he sucked away some of my power. If I didn't have it… if I had power and abilities of my own, I doubt there would be any need for me to use this."

Arkaid approached me, embracing my new resolve. Her eyes finally looked determined again, but then she quickly returned to a calm, all-knowing demeanor. I chuckled at her display. She was trying so hard to keep up with the act, but now I can see right through her. "I have everything planned out, for I too had a lot of free time before meeting you. After an expansive amount of thought, I understand that this should be an adequate plan, even if we increase the pace a little bit."

"I don't mind a little challenge."

She nodded with a soft smile. "I hope you're ready for it."

"Of course," I replied. "I have a lot of free time."

"I expect no complaints from you," she cheerfully replied.

"Can't promise that," I returned with a grin. "Ask my brother; I used to whine a lot at the gym."

"How does tomorrow sound?" Arkaid asked.

"That's perfect."


	21. 21 - Alleys Veil the Truth

**During the Meeting**

(POV: Third)

Liam didn't want to be involved where he knew he wasn't wanted. He understood the severity of the situation. However, the final straw was seeing Arkaid as furious as she was when she discovered the drawbacks of the dreadful power Liam wielded. He was alone, scrunching over in response to the frigid cold of the darkening night. No one roamed the streets. Lonely lights from street signs and lanterns marked the path he knew to follow. He wanted to head back to his place and only hear what he needed to hear when everything was said and done.

Why bother dealing with the crap now, he wondered. The cavalry dragons expressed concern over the presence of Demios alone. Liam heard from CJ discuss the fact that the cavalry dragons don't see him as a member of their group, so it was only a matter of time for dragons like Doble to speak his mind towards Liam. Liam hated that kobold of a dragon. He gritted his teeth as he tightened his grip on the sweatshirt pockets.

He hated how Doble saw Demios. He hated how the rest saw Demios. If it wasn't for CJ and Arkaid, they would have been complete outsiders. Now, after all of that, he had to watch the beginning of Arkaid's fury towards him, and he didn't want any of it. How could he? He got along so well in the past, and him giving the Dark Core Deck Case to CJ was like a promise of safety. He reassured to Arkaid that CJ would be fine. However, there were just some things he just could not control. Once the Disaster Force showed signs of taking over him, he realized that he couldn't speak up. He hated himself for withholding the truth.

It didn't stop him from thinking back to Doble, watching as he portrayed himself with such immaturity. "Gobshite," he muttered to himself. "Worse than Fridrik. The bitch."

It was almost like a call. For the first time during his long walk, he heard the flapping of intense wings. Liam looked above, expecting a fight. He prepared himself by placing his arm just over his Dark Core Deck Case. If this monster wanted a fight, he was going to bring it to them. However, the monster snatched Liam before he could make another move. The feathered foe snatched Liam with her tight talons. The eagle clad in dangerous armor flew Liam into an alley and pinned him against the wall. Liam struggled for freedom, but nothing worked. His clothes were getting torn with each twitch and twirl. Liam stopped fighting fate when he heard a voice coming from the back of the armorknight eagle "A". "So, you think I'm a bitch?" The voice struck Liam with a playful tune. He hated it. For that woman to act so playful and silly while he was pinned, completely restricted…. He knew from the get-go that it was Ms. Fridrik. It was just his luck to run into her. "To be fair, you have every right to hate me. When we've talked, you've mostly seen me bash on your friend. He's forgiven me. Why can't you?"

Liam gasped as he struggled to regain his footing. He looked at the monster pinning him, recognizing her as Halia. She looked antsy, almost nervous. Halia kept repositioning her talons so that she wouldn't be crushing anything. Despite this, Liam was pissed. "Sometimes he doesn't know better. I fucking hate people like you."

"Oh, really now?"

"Yeah!" Liam barked back. "You're his boss, so of course CJ will sit there and take it, like. You're taking advantage of him!"

"I'm sure we can agree to disagree," Ms. Fridrik answered back. "I tell him what he wants to hear. He's not satisfied with hearing that he did nothing wrong."

"He ain't some geebag," Liam grunted. "You really expect me to believe that he wants to hear that?"

"He wants to hear what he thinks is the truth," Ms. Fridrik replied. "I've been rough with him, but when lives are on the line, you really think I should take things likely?" Ms. Fridrik shook her head. "You would know that, right? I mean, you're the murderer we've been looking for."

It was as if Liam's body erupted with adrenaline. Simply hearing those words propelled his muscles into action. In no time at all, with no more struggle, he managed to activate the Disaster Force. Predicting the worst, Ms. Fridrik commands Halia to fly back. Just as they manage to do so, Liam materializes the Demios Sword in his left hand. The sword just barely clips away at some of Halia's feathers. Halia looks extremely rattled, causing Ms. Fridrik to look down in concern. She strokes her buddy's head, calming the whimpering Halia down. "So, you would strike her down, knowing she is a friend of Chase's." She angrily turns to Liam. "I must've struck a nerve. I have no more doubts; you did it."

"I didn't do anything!"

"You killed those three men, and you were the one to kill Hoshi! Just like how you tried to kill Halia now."

Liam shook her head. "She's on Earth, you Eejit. She'll just de-materialize into her card. Don't pretend I don't know that shit."

"With reflexes like that, do you really think that thought came across your mind?" Liam gritted his teeth, readying his sword for another attack. "The evidence is coincidental, but you definitely possess enough of a motive. Even if you didn't kill those three guys, there's a motive when it comes to Hoshi."

"Stop trying to get to me," Liam returned coldly. "Now don't talk. I don't want to threaten an agent, but you used illegal force on me."

"Now that we're simply standing, _now_ you use your head."

"Fuck off."

"So you admit that you would've been fine if Hoshi killed your friend?" Even Halia shuddered at the thought of that. Liam inhaled deeply through his nose, exhaling with the air grinding against his throat, creating a harsh, raspy growl. "You know the Disaster Force clouds judgment. If anything, for that one moment, it could've made you into a murderous killing machine."

"If that's the case," Liam began, building a rebuttal. "Then it would be your fault for letting me have it."

"I'm certain there's a chance your buddy was involved," Ms. Fridrik openly pondered. This angered Liam even more. He swung his sword through the air, slamming it against a nearby trash can. Ms. Fridrik, believing that progress was made, smiled faintly. "I'm certain, with the other three bodies, we could match that sword you have with some of the wounds. We already have some witness statements stating that they saw a large, armored dragon. The descriptions they gave fit the bill."

Unfortunately, Liam's body was starting to rattle. He knew and understood that the evidence was circumstantial, but he also knew the truth. Right now, he could try to see if the witness testimonies were lies, but to take that risk? On top of that, his buddy could be in trouble if Ms. Fridrik publishes this sort of information. It was then that his mind popped. _What if the others find out?_ His mind went to Arkaid and CJ first. Knowing them, just the mere accusation would … he didn't want to think about it. No… he couldn't allow it to ever happen. "W-what makes you think you can trust those sources?"

"We'll find a way," Ms. Fridrik replied. "Alvis told me on some occasions that your buddy has a vendetta against The Will. Not only that, the murders just so happen to start occurring after you arrived in Japan."

"Implying that you wanted to look for me," Liam struggled to explain. "Why the hell would you even start?"

"You know, today's findings, as well as the circumstances behind Hoshi… such information really opened my eyes," Ms. Fridrik replied. Her platinum blonde hair seemed to further freeze the words she spouted. Liam knew that there was only so much that he could say was "circumstantial evidence." "Having Demios as your buddy… already a red flag, especially after his association with Kyoya. Secondly, I found out that you can use "portals" with that Disaster Force of yours."

"So?" Liam struggled to return. "Any buddy monster can do that."

"Ah, but they need to establish a link between one world and the other," Ms. Fridrik returned. "Their portals aren't like the ones you use. While theirs connect to their different worlds, yours connect to different areas in space. No doubt in my mind could you have left the scene through a portal, and simply returned. Hell, you chased Hoshi before Chase's group did. How do you expect me to believe that they managed to find Hoshi first? You were at least fifteen minutes ahead of them and searched more areas than you did."

"Circumstantial."

"Then you factor in the motive, which is to protect Chase, and then you include Demios's vendetta against the Will, and everything seems to fall, generally, into place."

"Again, Circumstantial."

"Liam, let me tell you something," Ms. Fridrik sighed. "I've seen people go to jail, for life, for way less." There was only so much Liam could deny. The motive was clear, the testimonies would fit (if applicable), and he is in possession of the Dark Core Deck Case, a weapon that could cloud and destroy the mind. Not only that, but the time slot is believable. Even though there was nothing concrete yet, something was lingering in Liam's mind. He wanted to keep denying it, but a part of him even knew that could only get him so far. However, Ms. Fridrik was Chase's boss. To lie to her… that would be like lying to Chase. He took in another deep breath as he stared at the ground. His sword de-materialized, marking his defeat. No. Not even lying to Chase was enough. After thinking, even more, he realized that the one thing that truly made him want to come clean was the fact that he did it… and he was proud of it.

"So… what do you want to hear?" Liam morosely replied.

"Actually… for right now, I've _seen_ everything I needed to." Liam looked up, watching as Ms. Fridrik dismounted from her buddy. She confidently walked over, stationing herself right next to Liam. She made a quick gesture to Halia. Odds are, it was a sign to flee and report if Liam did anything sketchy. "Now… what would you do if I told you that I can make all of this go away?" Liam's fingers curled, for he could just smell the corruption in her voice. "Hey, you're the vigilante."

"Why would I want to work for you?" Liam brashly asked.

"For the clean slate," Ms. Fridrik replied. "Don't work for me, and I'll have the guys back home look into you and your profile. They'll start investigating with you as their angle and, well, odds are, you would either get charged or, based on the lawyer, you could get freed."

"Heh, I could always get Chase's dad," Liam replied with a weak smirk. "The guy's a lawyer."

"I doubt he'll defend someone who's sketchy like yourself," Ms. Fridrik confidently replied. "An internet friend from across the world? A person who's buddies with the leader of an army of darkness? If he knew you, he'd possibly do it. Has Chase ever brought you up to his father?"

"…. No."

"Of course not," Ms. Fridrik returned. "… Now, to get down to business. I need you to do what I can't tell my agents to do, alright? That's all you need to do."

"… What am I limited on doing?"

"As long as it's for me, you can do whatever," Ms. Fridrik casually replied. "Maim, kill, maybe there was someone who you were hoping to get some sweet revenge on. As long as you get the primary work done first, I'll cover up the mishaps that happen on your missions, but I won't sweep away anything that happened outside of them."

Liam looked over at her, watching as the platinum blonde hair seemed to hide an ingeniously warped face. He couldn't look at her without seeing her as a monster. It made him wince, too nervous to even spend another moment looking at her in the eye. "You yelled at CJ for "getting someone killed" when it was not his fault, and now you're saying that it's fine I killed those people?!"

Fridrik smiled softly, but soon it faded to a hard, cold frown. "Because I didn't know. Not knowing is chaos. Now I know who the murderer is, and now that I know it is you, you can be used as my means." She looks down at Liam, eyeing his pocket. "Where's Demios?"

"He's with CJ."

"Text him; tell him to have Demios pick you up. If you reveal what we've discussed here outside of us three, then the deal's off."

"…One more thing."

"Yeah?"

"You're a monster, you know that?"

Finding the comment funny, Ms. Fridrik chuckled. "You're a part of the purgatory knights. _The Ends Justify the Means_. Or do you not remember your army's ways? I want peace between monsters and humans, the same dream that Chase has; the same dream that Halia shares with him, and I will do everything in my power to obtain it." With a quick mounting, Ms. Fridrik flew on the back of Halia, vanishing into the night.

* * *

Across Tokyo, another meeting was about to take place. The eyes of the world took no notice of the lonely alleyway at the edge of the city. Alvis and Sitri remained inconspicuous as they eyed the streets, surveying for any possible intruders. They didn't want anyone else to eavesdrop, not a meeting like this. Alvis was getting antsier by the moment; he felt compelled to speak his mind. He needed to talk about what his brother had done. In fact, this was the third thing he had issues with what his brother had done.

Sitri remained in his SD form for the sake of getting less attention. However, his ears perked up from the distracting and attention-grabbing sound of Alvis angrily, and impatiently, tapping his foot. Sitri, at first, did not want to speak up; he understood why Alvis was so angry. Instead of barking at him, Sitri decided to confront Alvis about whatever he possibly could. There are only so many things that Alvis has already talked to his brother about, so Sitri hoped that discussing the previous two issues would be beneficial. "Everything okay, my main man?"

Sitri grunted back to the small, humanoid panther. "Not in the mood right now, Sitri."

"I can see that, and hear that," Sitri replied, carrying a snarky air in his voice. "They say third time's the charm, but…."

"I just don't get it with him," Alvis angrily moaned. "He's the boss, I get that, alright? But he's definitely living out the stages of a younger brother, even if it is only by two years."

"Guess he's a late bloomer," Sitri returned. "You know, you didn't have to listen to him. You could've led the thing yourself and got your stuff by yourself."

"No, he had more motivation," Alvis morosely replied. "He's been thinking this way since the beginning. But for me… by the time I was finally interested in his cause, he had already grown it to the way it is now."

Sitri shrugged his shoulders. "It's weird how a person can be someone's motivation by, well, just existing, am I right?"

"Chase and Arkaid are going to be ageless, living for an eternity, or God knows how long," Alvis angrily replied. "No. I can't stand that. I may not be Cavalry material, but goddamnit, how can I just go on knowing that one of my closest friends is going to outlive me?"

"It's not exactly a blessing," Sitri retorted.

"Not a curse, either," Alvis retorted back. "What _is_ a curse is having people like Hoshi and Gale in the first place. Both just _had_ to say my brother's name in that recording. Idiots. Fucking idiots What kind of idiot hires people that address their leader's name?"

"The same idiot that shows up in person?" Sitri snickered.

"Right?!" Alvis replied with a muffled shout. "I mean, when I first heard that Shido saw him and the guys, I almost thought that he saw some fakes. That's why I _had_ to go in and get that information and get it now; I just _had_ to know if he really did something that stupid! Otherwise, we're just waltzing around for Ms. Fridrik, the wart."

"At least she didn't dock our pay."

"You know she was planning to."

Their ears picked up a sudden shift in the air around them. Wisps of dark, purple aura began to spark into a large, oval mass. Alvis turned looked back at the source with unimpressed eyes. He's already seen one too many people create a portal with the Disaster Force, seeing his brother do it didn't exactly interest him the way it used to. From the portal came one figure; he looked older than Alvis, with his well-defined chin and cheekbones. He appeared rather unkempt with his messy black and wild hair. It curled at the ends, showing no signs of care. The man was definitely tired as his purple eyes drearily observed his surroundings. His attitude didn't pick up until he noticed his brother present. He gave off a friendly smile, happy to see that his brother had listened to him despite the recent troubles. "Al! You came after all!"

Even though the excited shout wasn't too loud, Alvis hushed him. He wasn't intimidated, even when he noticed the dark trench coat Eirik wore. Alvis knew him better; to him, Eirik's not the type of guy to lash out. "Keep your voice down."

"Oh, sorry," the weary man replied. He could tell that, even though his brother and his buddy arrived, Alvis was still visibly frustrated. It made things awkward between them, making it so Eirik couldn't make himself talk. It was for that reason that he didn't feel comfortable bringing Sinblade with him. "I cannot act like Sinblade never did what he did. I promised to keep CJ safe, but you must understand that he almost died."

"That's on you."

"I know, but we care too much for each other," Eirik solemnly replied. "He may be a monster to you, but he's listened to me from day 1. Unlike you."

"Don't put this crap on me, Ei," Alvis sneered. "I don't want CJ involved in this crap."

"Why?" Eirik replied, showing genuine confusion. His voice softened as his eyes seemed to urge the man to look closer for answers. "You know what's going to happen to him."

"I don't want him to go through too much until then," Alvis forced out. "Is it too much to make sure he stays safe until then?"

"I can't control everyone," Eirik lowly replied. "Criminals are easy to hire, but damn it they are rebellious most of the time. Speaking of which." Eirik reached into his coat, pulling out a Dark Core Deck Case. The dark jewel's eye seemed to twitch as it eyed Sitri. The black panther morosely looked away. He hated this more than anything. However, the bond between buddies kept him going. Besides, he also valued Chase as a close friend. Sitri's playful, sarcastic attitude faded away, showing his more genuine side as he gripped his chest, feeling sick to his stomach. "Does this one look good to you? It's one of the latest models I've been working on."

Alvis stared at the device, observing it closely. "You're reverse engineering them now?"

"A little bit. I have some scientists working on getting a better deck case for CJ. The one that emo-guy gave him was an older model. The one I have here shows much more potential."

"Keep them for your guys," Alvis returned. "The older models would probably be more unstable, logically. It works in our favor when it comes to him."

"R-Right," Eirik quickly replied. "Then should you take the device?"

"Not yet," Alvis returned, pressing his hand against the dark item. "I know how to use it, but I don't want to risk any chance of any of the officers finding it."

"… Makes sense."

Sitri was definitely growing more annoyed. His emotions, uncontrollably, began to pile up. He spun around and released an intimidating snarl, spooking the brothers. "Damn, Eirik. Do you have any clue what you're doing?" Master Eirik could only try his best to ignore the comment, avoiding eye contact. "Three strikes. Three fucking strikes, Eirik. First you hire nitwits, then you reveal yourself to that Shido idiot, and then you nearly get Chase killed! You almost got our most important piece mauled to death."

"In my defense, Sinblade didn't stab him in the heart," Eirik hastily replied. He was growing anxious as he spoke. His tone was shaking, for his mind started piecing together the plans he'd been developing for quite some time. However, he could not excuse how he's let his emotions get the best of him. Revealing himself to Shido, especially, was a horrendous move. "And trust me, I was horrified to know that Shido turned out to be a complete coward."

"And Gale and Hoshi?" Sitri growled. "Hoshi got too pissed and now he's dead, and Ms. Fridrik thinks you killed him."

"Fuck," Eirik announced.

"And Gale's in the Buddy Police HQ, being questioned. Were those two idiots really supposed to be your main three?"

"No," Eirik slowly replied.

"Oh?" Sitri was astonished. "That's new."

"Hoshi was just some hot-shot who wanted more power for himself," Eirik began. He turned his back to Alvis and Sitri, collecting his thoughts without having to look at their angry faces. It was troubling him, and the more he thought about the anger the harder it was to explain his line of thinking. "I… knew that I needed him for a short time. He was violent, but someone had to kill him off. Gale, on the other hand, is young, and he's felt betrayal." Eirik turned back to Alvis and Sitri. His confidence returned, watching as the two men began to put two and two together. "Yes, he's the one I've been keeping for a few years. I heard his story, and I watched as his emotions empowered the Disaster Force. It must've been due to his own mental weakness, or his strong emotional response in acknowledging that weakness, but whatever it was, the Disaster Force ran wild… but it was not enough. He's found solace in not having a true buddy, fine with using the Death Rulers… It's unfortunate, really; deciding that puppets were good enough to fill the void…."

"What is he to you?"

"He's only a fraction of what we can do with Chase, that's what he is," Eirik focused all of his attention on the panther. "Gale Minas is a reminder of what I can do with the Disaster Force, but he managed to find a replacement for the time being."

Alvis sighed. "Unfortunately," he returned. "… Even now, I think Chase is still saddened by his old buddies leaving. Even Arkaid couldn't replace them."

Sitri whimpered. "Goddamnit, Chase…."

"So…." He brought his intense focus to his brother. Eirik flinched a bit, but soon he noticed the genuine, loyal eyes of his brother. "What do you want us to do?"

Eirik smiled back. It was not that of a villain, but, in that moment, the two brothers felt some kind of connection that one would find in a schoolyard. In a morbid way, the events transpiring from their actions were dubbed minuscule in overall importance, almost like they were developing some sort of school project. Alvis stating that he was on board, well, it made Eirik feel like this could finally get going. Nothing else matched the feeling of knowing that his brother was still on board with him. However, Eirik replied with a stern, mature voice. He understood that he couldn't let another error like this happen again. However, he needed to agree with Alvis a certain tactic he was thinking up. "You and Sitri need to focus on making sure that CJ is close to Arkaid or Liam, either or, really. I need you to make sure that their bond is secure and tight."

"How tight are you talking about?"

"Very," Eirik returned. "But do it with either Arkaid or Liam. The person you choose doesn't matter at this stage. I want to test something."

"Oh?" Alvis replied. "What kind of plan."

"For starters," Eirik stated. "I want to know which one of them Chase has closer ties to, and then we can work from there. However, …we are going to need our puppet master."


	22. 22 - Magic and Melanie

**(September 25** **th** **, 2030)**

 ***Lord Tenbu's Sanctuary***

I was going to keep up with my promise to Arkaid. Whether I liked it or not, I needed to keep up with the training regimen that Arkaid has provided for me. It may seem odd that I do not appear completely motivated by this amount of practice, but that is solely due to how she hopes to instruct me in the ways of magic. Needless to say, a human being such as myself is not fully aligned when it comes to magical talent. Melanie, according to what Mizaru later informed me, took quite some time in training just so that she could cast a simple spell. I could only sigh at the amount of work needed to be done.

Arkaid brought back a few items from Magic World, items that even I, to this day, cannot bring myself to remember. These gems possess an uncanny property to help align oneself with the ability to cast magic. Her magical practice, in regards to training me, consisted of reading and meditation. Reading was the easiest aspect of it all, for she instructed me on the sorts of spells I should be able to perform. The few aspects I understood immediately was the difference between normal offensive spells and healing ones. Healing ones took more mana and stamina to perform. When performing such a spell, you are hastening your body's way of healing wounds and projecting it onto another person. Even though you may not be the one being healed (generally, when casting this spell, you are expected to heal others since magicians are fighting in the back, away from physical combat), magicians using healing spells feel exhaustion depending on how much they healed an ally and their amount of skill in it. Offensive spells, on the other hand, were purely mana based and were much easier to use. However, using any spell involved allowing these gems to align themselves with your own being. According to Arkaid, since I'm a being that wasn't born with the innate magical talent (while most people in Magic World are), the best means of doing this is through direct meditation. It was grueling at first, especially since my mind continued to remain unclear. Certain events were transpiring back on Earth, making it so I was consistently distracted. For starters, Liam had not contacted me ever since he stormed out of my apartment that night. I have been asking around and texting him, hoping that I could get some sort of clue. Unfortunately, I could not obtain a single one. However, when it comes to my employment, I was still on my paid leave. I hated it, especially since my team was managing to make progress in their investigation on The Will of Kyoya. Four more criminals were captured and were sent to be interrogated. Because of my paid leave, I was unable to actually learn anything myself. My position left me utterly restricted, and I couldn't help but break out of my concentration each time I pondered about it.

My eyes popped open with the array of crystals resting in front of me. The mana emanating from the crystals glistened with an undeniably beautiful set of colors. Each crystal resonated with an element, and I was to meditate in front of these crystals in order to align myself with their mana. Citizens from Dragon World did not learn magic themselves; they only began to learn it once a select few went in-between this world and Magic World, allowing themselves to bury themselves in magician's studies. Some citizens managed to work their way into Magic World the rifts connecting to Earth now were even established, making it so a select few clans were ahead of the times in comparison to the others. Even then, however, other clans survived due to military prowess and strength. I didn't have the latter, so my best hope was to become the jack of all trades that Arkaid saw me as. To be honest, I viewed myself in a similar manner. However, as I glumly looked at the array of crystals before me, I couldn't help but occasionally wonder if this was right for me.

Arkaid seemed to read my mind when I thought that. "Even if you feel your mind slip, do not lose yourself." She was sitting in a meditative position on my right. Even though her eyes were closed, she appeared to have focused on all of her surroundings. Her short, light-brown hair waved in the soft winds, allowing her to feel each follicle of hair as it waved in unison with the others. I could only tell she sensed each small movement from how her head occasionally strayed. Even so, she remained relaxed, even when a small insect nestled itself on her robe. She was not someone meditating. Instead, she made herself become a part of the environment; a piece of land for the world to affect with its wind and nature while the insects roam on her to make their way through the plain.

"Easy for you to say," I mumbled back to her. "I'm not exactly magician material."

"As my eternal partner, it is only right for me to instruct you in the ways of the magician. Besides, this will help us find our alignment as well."

"Our alignment?"

"We have yet to activate our unified skill, correct?" I shook my head back to her. I could tell without even thinking that she was referencing the **_buddy skill_** ; a skill developed and utilized while both buddies are together, and can only be activated when together. It is utilized with the assistance of a Core Deck Case. I recall Tasuku utilizing such a skill, and I have been told by Alvis that Tasuku's buddy skill involves flight. Even my coworkers were unable to unlock such skills. It appears that children and teenagers have an easier time doing it for some reason. "See this as a means to truly unite us. We haven't had the time to relax and mentally train ourselves for such a task, and this goes for me as well; you are my first buddy, so I have never found the opportunity to find our buddy skill."

"What do you think it is?"

"All I know if that it must be some sort of conjunction with you and me. The skill is a part of us, and highly important. However, none of the others have been able to do this. We are all, truly, inexperienced when it comes to being with our first human partners."

"If it means anything to you, I think you've been doing amazing."

"I greatly appreciate that," Arkaid hummed cheerfully. "Please, return to your meditivie stance. It is my responsibility as your buddy that I educate you in magic."

"What I find kind of weird is that Melanie isn't like Mizaru at all," I replied. "She's a mage like you. Did you have to train her?"

"Yes, but only because she isn't fit for Mizaru's role," Arkaid calmly replied. "She was dutifully assigned the role of the magician once we understood her position."

"Her position?" Arkaid didn't reply back to me. She was right; this was to be saved for another time. Accepting of my current situation, I returned to my meditative position and slowly allowed my mind to empty, feeling the mana from the crystals weave and caress my very body. It was an incredibly taboo feeling. Sensations of the heat, ice, winds, and waters began to pick at my body in different areas. The mana appeared alive, stroking and tapping my body, almost like it was searching for an opening, hoping to find a way inside. I had to let them in. As more time passed, the sensations occurring around my body began to feel normal.

The second and final part of the training regimen involved physical combat. Because my role was to be a sword mage (a person who utilizes magic and sword-based combat), I was to train myself in the ways of the sword too. This, however, came with the need to enhance my body's capabilities. Even though I figured I was rather fit for someone of my age, Alliot made sure to push me to the limit. Multiple exercises were being utilized in order to increase my reflexes, speed, and strength. I couldn't wield heavy armor like Alliot due to my focus on being a mage as well, so he made sure that I would remain swift on my feet. My weapon of choice, the rapier, implied the need of making small, seemingly meaningless cuts on key points of an enemy's body, slowing them down while I thrust a finishing blow. Alliot knew this, so he was prepared to make me become like Merak; a swift warrior.

Simply running was not going to cut it. I had to do quick sprints, quick running in place, and workouts one would often see on a football field when it came to increasing speed potential. Upper and back body strength was to be used later in the day. At that point, however, I was already almost dead. It was a clear sign to him that I was going to struggle with this routine later down the line. I'm supposed to do this after work for at least four hours in total (two hours with Arkaid and two with Alliot). I could not afford to waste too much time. Regardless of how I felt on the matter, my body just refused to budge. My muscles ached and I could feel my legs shaking the from quick, painful impulses coursing through them. Everything seemed to beg for my legs to stop.

Alliot sighed. "Alright, get up, brother," he hoisted me up and brought me back onto my feet. "Take your break, but keep this in mind; we can't afford to go easy on you. We need you to be ready."

I was too busy taking in heaps of water in hopes of quelling my intense thirst to even reply to him immediately. The orange dragon shook his head at me as his long, purple hair swayed with it. At first, I found myself rather curious at such a feminine hairstyle on such a masculine creature. However, I soon found myself appreciating it; it really showed a nice contrast with the rest of his body. It takes the average person by surprise, that's for sure. "R-right, I got it," I forced myself to reply.

He was definitely in a good mood while with me. The orange dragon snickered as his sharp teeth happily gleaned from the sunshine. "It's gonna take a while for you to catch up with us."

Doble's voice was heard from the distance. "Hell, it's gonna take him ages to catch up to Rikka!" The two of us turned to the source, watching as Rikka playfully nudged the confident red dragon. I could tell Rikka didn't mean any harm; she was simply enjoying the competitive scene of this exchange. Even though that was the case, I couldn't help but glare at the spiky, blonde-haired dragon next to her. Doble was annoying to me, simple as that, and it was obvious to Alliot that this was the case. "I'd take him in if you'd like. Have Rikka rough him up a bit. I feel like the bar you're setting is a bit too _low_ , Alliot."

I felt a sudden rise in temperature. Alliot's scales seemed to shake as he bared his teeth. "You say something?!"

"Oh?" Doble mockingly replied. "Did I say something? Oh, not at all. By the way, I don't think you'll get far with that routine. I think it's a little _short-_ sighted."

Before I knew it, Alliot was racing over to Doble. The red dragon grinned cockily as they bumped heads. Rikka rolled her eyes as her buddy engaged in another "dick-measuring" (her words, not mine) contest with Alliot. The two dragons pressed their weight against each other, one of them gaining the advantage over the other at different times. I noticed Arkaid walking over, noticing that she was watching the spar too. When she finally noticed me, I shrugged my shoulders with a worried look on my face that said: "Should I do something?" Arkaid shook her head, telling me to let the event transpire.

Alliot huffed as he brought a large smile on his face. "Say that again, Doble. Call me short one more time, ya bastard!" He confidently exclaimed.

"You offended, short-stuff?" Doble engaged back. "Tell me why I should expect to lose to you this time?"

"You say that like I lost the last times," Alliot huffed back. "Gotta say, you're a piece of work, Doble!"

Rikka sighed. "Can you two quit this garbage?" She complained. She grasped Doble by the hair, dragging him away from the engagement. He vocally complained, but she demanded that he make the trip to Earth this instant. I figured that the two must be heading off somewhere. She turned over to me and smiled nervously. "Sorry about Doble. He can be a runt when he wants to be."

"So, all the time," I replied without pausing.

"Yep, pretty much," Rikka snickered. "Say, I'm going to the gym right now and I'm gonna box a little bit. You wanna watch?"

"When we're done, maybe," I replied with a shrug. "It depends."

"Whatever's good. Maybe some other time," Rikka returned. She noticed that Doble was about to make another complaint. He groaned, protesting my comment just now. In response, she only tugged harder, but Doble wouldn't dare to lay a finger on her. "Actually, you mind if you pick up Melanie from school for me? She should be done in an hour."

"Uh, sure," I hesitantly replied. "I should be done by then."

"Cool. See ya."

As fun as it would be to watch Rikka force Doble to get them back to Earth, Alliot was quick to send me back into my regimen. Fortunately, Arkaid walked over to check up on us, ceasing all activity. I appreciated the extra break time. She seemed content with what Alliot was doing so far, soon noticing my winded gasps. She covered her mouth with her right hand as she giggled ever so innocently. "It's good to see that you're instruction is working well, Alliot."

Alliot smirked. "Of course it's working. Don't listen to what Doble says," he stated, soon addressing me. "He says all that, but there's no way he could devote his time to two people. That'd be too much for him to handle."

I only nodded back. A sudden thought came to my mind, reminding me of a comment Arkaid made a few days ago. At first, I discounted my memory, seeing it as a poor recollection. However, the more I thought about it, the more I wanted to ask Arkaid if she actually asked such a thing. When she seemed curious by my silence, I decided to speak up. "Arkaid? What was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Genuinely curious, Arkaid pondered back to me. "How do you mean?"

"I know it's a bit odd, but before I was stabbed by Sinblade, you said you wanted to talk to me about something." I looked over to Alliot. He was nodding back to me, confirming my suspicion. I was going to take that as a win but then, as I turned back to Arkaid, I noticed that she was nervously looking away. Her eyes darted a bit, which was definitely odd to me. She was far from cool and collected, and it was definitely strange that she appeared to have a harder time maintaining her composure around questions she may have thought to be 'out there.'

Finally, she corrected her composure. It wasn't swift or abrupt, but more of a soft transition back. She lowly chuckled before giving me a smirk. "I believe I remember now," Arkaid replied. "I was foolish to address you about it back then. I'll be sure to tell you about it later, when it's more relevant."

"O…kay?"

"Good. Continue with your training." Arkaid turned around. She started walking away when Alliot caught my attention again. He was nudging my shoulder. When my eyes looked over to him, I caught him snickering like a little devil. It was quiet, yet just loud enough for me to hear. He kept nudging me with his elbow.

"What?" I asked him. Asking him that only made him a bit louder with his incessant chuckling. I rolled my eyes back at him. "What?!" He refused to answer me. Instead, he simply started walking off, leaving me by myself as he kept a tight grip on his stomach, holding in the laughter. However, it was then that I noticed that Arkaid wasn't too far off. She was standing firm, stuck in awe as her eyes stared at a great beast from beyond the plain. Alliot soon caught glimpse of the majestic beast too. By the time I managed to notice it, the great dragon was beginning to fly away from Lord Tenbu in the distance. Tenbu seemed saddened by the other dragon's departure. The creature was incredibly gigantic, almost as tall as Lord Tenbu himself. It possessed three large, dark-purple scaled heads with golden dragonic armor surrounding its breast. Four swords were held in each of the beasts four arms. A shining, crimson symbol glistened behind the deity as it fluttered it's sinister, yet beautiful, yet iridescent wings; the wings themselves resembled that of a nocturnal butterfly's.

Alliot, Arkaid, and I were quick to rush over and investigate. However, Arkaid and Alliot appeared to already know who the strange visitor was. The two were muttering to each other, leaving me in the dark. They mentioned a name resembling 'Dyn' but that was all I was able to make out. However, we were immediately drawn to new visitors. Dragonic humanoids, just like the ones from the cavalry, but they were broader in appearance. They wore much heavier armor. They carried a much more defensive presence, yet their huge sets of armor portrayed some semblance of slowness. A few of the other humanoid dragons carried lesser pieces of armor, but they looked younger, almost like apprentices to these newcomers. It was then that Fuad approached us. "Hahaha! The reinforcements have arrived! The great Armordeity brought gifts!"

Arkaid took the initiative. "So that great deity was Dynamis, indeed."

I curiously turned to her. "Dynamis?"

She nodded back to me. "The founder of the armordragons, beings such as ourselves. She as a deity who's age rivals that of our Lord Tenbu." She turned to face Fuad, soon giving off a soft smile. "That means our time here is done, isn't it?"

"For you guys, yes," Fuad returned with a small shrug. "I'm going to stick around for a while. I need to show these new members the ropes! Most of them are small fry, but it's great to see some familiar faces amongst 'em all!"

Alliot nudged me, filling me in. I guess I was a bit transparent about my cluelessness after all. "They're talking about the Fifth Omni Armored Dragons. Remember them?"

"Oh yeah!" I returned. "Good timing, too. We really needed them after what happened nearby."

Fuad sighed. "Curse my body."

My buddy approached her comrade with a comforting hand. "We needed a dragon such as yourself, Fuad. It is an honor to be assisting the armored dragons. See this as a reward; you've been struggling to find a buddy that suits your taste, so it shouldn't be too horrible to instruct these armordragons on how to protect our precious Lord Tenbu."

"If you say so," Fuad mumbled as he fiddled with his fingers. "Feels like I'm being stuck here because I'm big n' all." He turned his head. "No offense, Alliot."

A subtle _tch_ spouted from Alliot's teeth. "Ya bastard!"

"Hahahaha! I'm gonna miss you, brother!"

"Same to you, but we aren't far," Alliot returned. "We're one warp away. Nothing to it. Besides, Dragon World's way better than Earth anyway; we're playing guard duty and you're playing teacher."

"Yeah, Ahahaha!" Fuad heartily returned. "Anyways, Tenbu is conversing with the others for the time being. Settling them in involves removing you guys out. So please, leave him be."

* * *

Dynamis is a rather legendary figure, according to what Arkaid informed me. As Arkaid and Alliot joined me on our walk to Aibo Academy, she thoroughly examined some of the documents she decided to bring with her regarding the deity. Founder of the armordragons, this deity played a huge role in stopping the 'Yamigedo' incident. Unfortunately, this resulted in the deity losing some credibility, almost in the same merit that the Omni Lords did due to the world being saved, from Yamigedo, by a child. Gao Mikado must've been some legendary kid, or the threat was so legendarily miniscule that it was a cinch for Gao to defeat. Most of the world's population, including people in charge of political discussions involving the relations between monsters and humans, appeared to believe in the latter. Despite this, I could not help but feel in awe as Arkaid discussed and explained the history behind such a mythical figure in Dragon World's history. The great deity gave strength to the weak, trained the legendary warriors of the armordragons such as Fang Slade Terrestrial XIII, the leader of the Drum clan. That is only one clan of the many that this deity trained and raised from the ground up. She's someone I'd love to talk to one day. She's another Tenbu in a way. I'd love to know her history.

However, our latest task was to pick up Melanie from her class. I made sure to put on my work clothes for the sake of looking formal. I didn't want to wear my normal black hoodie and jeans; that would make me stick out in a bad way, especially on school grounds. It was nearing the end of class time as Arkaid and Alliot remained in their SD forms. Aibo Academy seemed abandoned on the front, but that only appeared to mean that classes were still in session. The halls were all empty, there were no signs of students traversing the halls to go to the bathroom. It was obscenely organized to me, way more than what I'd expect from a high school in America. Before our trip here, Arkaid told me to just look for Melanie buddy. Sure enough, the three of us located Mizaru in his SD form. The small, black dragon scratched his spiky white hair. His red headband rustled back and forth with each scratch as Mizaru observed the halls with diligence and discipline. His eyes soon caught us, relaxing him to an extent.

I made sure to lower my voice as we were approaching him. I knelt my head close to Arkaid's and whispered into his ear. "I don't want to make things awkward for anyone. Where are her parents?" The 16-year-old Melanie I knew looked incredibly younger than most girls of her age. That's not what tipped me off that something was up. Rikka, a non-sister of Melanie, informed us to pick Melanie up. It made me a bit curious to say the least.

Arkaid turned to me with a saddened expression. "Do not bring them up. They're not allowed to see her."

Not allowed to see her? Okay, so her parents are alive, which is something I assumed. "What do you mean?"

"Ill-equipped," Arkaid continued. "Please do not ask anything else about it, but she lives with her grandparents know and people like Rikka wish to save them the trouble."

That's a fair statement. I could not tell you how guilty I would feel if I asked my grandparents to pick me up from somewhere. Their old age would definitely make the action much more tiring and exhausting of a task. Those were the first few thoughts in my head. However, my head immediately stopped functioning for a moment. I realized that my agelessness was going to make it so I would keep living, far beyond their deaths. In that instant, my heart ached, even after I had already come to terms with that weeks ago. Melanie, on the other hand, is still a child, and she had to learn that too. Once she becomes a certain age, her prime age, she will be given that same curse too.

Mizaru approached us with content eyes. "Rikka sent you?"

Arkaid nodded. "She offered CJ, and he accepted the request," she returned.

"That's good; as long as she made an effort to get someone," Mizaru replied. He peered into the classroom behind him. The students were arranged in the familiar, organized fashion that I grew to hate as a child. Rows and rows of teenagers, all of whom looked much older than Melanie, conversed and talked to each other. From what I was able to make out, the teens were just talking about the usual teenager stuff. A few of them were talking about buddyfight while others were just mentioning their monsters and how cool they looked. Just because one had a buddy monster does not mean they had to play the cardgame, which is something that my case appeared to fill. Mizaru's eyes came across Melanie, noticing that she was keeping to herself. Her dull, innocent eyes peered to the side of the classroom. No one appeared to be making any effort to talk to her. She was definitely perceived as the weakling of the pack. If only they knew the terror that was her magical talent.

It was her loneliness that made Mizaru open the door, signaling to the students our presense. Alliot flinched a little bit from the sudden movement. The class was over at this point, and the teacher was just letting the students talk for a bit before heading out. That didn't stop the teacher from, initially, getting annoyed that a monster was walking in the classroom with a buddy immediately present. He quickly recognized Mizaru, quickly catching himself before allowing him to walk to Melanie. The classroom went silent as Mizaru approached the lonely Melanie. He extended his right hand as he addressed her like a gentleman. "The others are here. Are you ready to walk home?"

Melanie nodded hastily. "Yes… I'm ready." Melanie got up from her seat, grabbing her belongings. The bell was going to ring in five more minutes anyway. The teacher, who appeared to know about her situation, didn't seem to really care about her leaving early. It was then that I heard Arkaid whisper into my ear one more time. "She gets let out early sometimes to avoid her parents." I can relate to such a feeling. My mother, before the divorce, would stalk me from school grounds. Releasing Melanie early is a consequence of that, hoping that she avoids her ill-equipped parents. That's all I knew at the time. At least, that's all Arkaid had the time to say. By the time Arkaid finished, Mizaru slowly led Melanie out of the classroom. She gasped softly as she noticed us others. She smiled a bit. "You're going to walk me home today?"

"Y-yeah," I slowly returned. "I hope you don't mind."

"I don't mind. I'm glad," Melanie silently replied. As she walked next to Mizaru, the two appeared to become one. Mizaru expressed such a diligent sense of protection when it came to his buddy that it left me extremely curious about how long they've known each other. For Mizaru to recognize and choose someone… the circumstances must have been incredibly restrictive for Melanie. It made me wonder if Melanie chose this life or Mizaru solely wished to help her.

The walk to her home was only about twenty minutes. Her short grandmother was resting on the front porch. Melanie rushed over and greeted her grandmother like a young child would. Mizaru would rush after her to stay by her side, hoping to protect her from anything possible. The grandmother's light-blue dress was gripped tightly by Melanie as she embraced the elderly woman. The woman looked over at us others, smiling softly. She addressed Melanie. "Is he a new friend?" She asked as she looked over at me. I assumed that she already met Arkaid and Alliot.

"Mhm!" Melanie happily chimed. "Chase is the big guy. He's from overseas!"

"Really?" The grandmother replied with a kind, loving interest. "That's really something else! You should go tell your grandfather that. He's in the kitchen preparing dinner."

"Alright!" Melanie exclaimed happily. "Let's go, Mizaru!"

As the duo rushed in, the grandmother continued to look at me. Slowly, and showing her age, she started approaching me. I tried to walk over to her, but she insisted that we stay over there; she wanted to come to us. Alliot let out an appreciative huff as the elderly woman chuckled back at him. As she got closer, she looked down at Alliot, smiling at the little fellow. "Cute as ever, I see."

Alliot looked peeved for a moment, but he accepted the compliment. "T-…Thank you," he struggled to reply, holding his anger. Of course, it wasn't to her, but just hearing anything that made him out to be short just bothered him.

The grandmother looked over to Arkaid, nodding to her. "Good day to you, Arkaid. Melly has told me about you getting a buddy. Congratulations."

"I am certainly fortunate, madam," Arkaid replied with a soft bow.

Finally, the grandmother turned to me. She observed me from shoes to the forehead. "Melly has been interested in talking about you. You defeated that devil of a dragon. You helped save my granddaughter."

I was caught off guard; I didn't expect someone else to know about that, certainly not Melanie's grandparents. They must have been heartbroken to hear that their daughter was put in such a violent condition. "T-Thank you, but I couldn't have done it without Arkaid and Alliot. You should be thanking them."

"That's not what Melly told me," the grandmother returned. "She tells me that you stabbed the devil dragon, and he fled. It was your last action that made him give up and run."

"Only after I healed him," I morosely admitted.

"I know all about that, too," the grandmother replied. I tried to look away, but she held the bottom of my chin with the palm of her right hand. Her soft, aged skin seemed to weave around my chin, gripping me as she turned my attention to her. "Despite that mistake, you continued to fight on. Learn from your mistakes and keep going. I do not want an adult to wallow in their error when there are people like my granddaughter to protect."

"Of course!" I quickly bowed. "I'm sorry."

"There's no need for that," the grandmother returned. She sighed before turning away from me. Her hands grasped onto each other, nearly trembling the more she spoke. "… She wanted this more than anything. I'm sure that, as the years go by, she will learn to fight like the rest. But, for now, I expect people like Mizaru and the rest of you to look after her." She turned her head back to me, smiling softly. "After seeing you all, I'm happy to leave her in your hands."


	23. 23 - Liam's Torment

**Next Chapter**

(September 26th, 2030)

A Friday. I definitely needed this day to come. My heart sang like a young schoolboy, but this one called for liquor. This week felt especially longer than the others, so one could only imagine how much I yearned for my weekly drunk night. Arkaid didn't show much in terms of visual excitement, keeping to her normally regal demeanor, but I noticed that the end of her tail was thumping against the ground when I reminded her of it. Even though I thoroughly enjoyed the effects of alcohol, I've yet to fully comprehend why Arkaid truly likes it. Does she like the feeling too or does she see this as a way of unwinding? I wasn't too sure of it myself, and I definitely did not want to ask about it.

We were walking to our apartment's door with a newly-bought bottle in hand. It was wrapped up in a paper bag to hide it, but I think most of the people passing by knew what it was. I decided to scrap the midori and, instead, go with a different drink. It was a juice of some kind, a mixture of raspberries and strawberry juice. It was cheaper, so I felt like trying it out. I didn't mind the taste by itself, so I was curious how it tasted with Svedka. As I fumbled for my room key, I started talking about the plans for tonight. "I'll be sure to order a lot of Takoyaki for tonight."

Arkaid smirked. "Surely you don't suggest that us two will be eating it all."

"Why not? I don't mind leftovers, but I can eat a whole pizza pie by myself," I returned. "I wouldn't be surprised if you could eat more if you really tried."

"Unlike you, I'd rather watch myself on how much I consume. It wouldn't be right for me to gain any unneeded weight."

"We work it off anyways," I returned. "I'll make you eat more tonight if this is the case."

"I'd rather let you eat more of it anyways," Arkaid replied with a soft smile. "See it as a celebration after your first week of truly being a member of the cavalry."

Finally, I unlocked the door, only to be greeted with a familiar, muscular figure sprawled across my couch. I almost lost the grip I had on the bag due to the unexpected visitor's laxness. He merely turned to me with his head nestled in his long, purple hair. Alliot looked at us with an impatient expression. He must've been waiting for a while. "What the hell?"

The dragon snickered. "Took you two long enough." He positioned himself so he was sitting straight up this time. I guess he was only on the verge of sleep due to boredom earlier. He eyed the paper bag and shifted his chin with curiosity. "What's in that?"

"First question," I immediately stated. "Why are you here?"

The dragon huffed back. "What, you don't want me here?"

"Didn't say that," I quickly returned, hoping to lower the tension. "I just want to know why you're here, in my room. How'd you get in here?"

"Arkaid's warped out of the room before, so I just tapped into the location," Alliot returned. "As to why, I chose to be with you."

"Pardon?"

Arkaid nodded, understanding something that I was certainly missing. "So the Fifth Omni Armored Dragons have already moved into our Sanctuary. I pray for their successes in protecting Lord Tenbu." That made sense to me; because the Cavalry members were, essentially, made into a recon squadron, there was no reason for us to have permanent residences in the old place, especially when the new guardians for Lord Tenbu needed a place to stay. Any of the Cavalry Dragons who didn't have a buddy needed to move out too, from the looks of things. However, Alliot didn't look too annoyed, so I took his word that he chose to come here. "Shouldn't you be finding your new buddy then? I'm sure you'll find someone you like."

"Nah, no need to," Alliot casually replied. He started picking at his teeth with one of his sharp fingernails. "Merak is moving in with Mizaru to help the girl out, and Meglax is going with Doble since they're close. Fuad is staying at the Sanctuary in order to train the new guys, but the bastard's gonna stay there, I bet," Alliot continued in a friendly, casual tone. "So, that just leaves me. And, after what we've been through, I think it's good that I stick around with you two. You certainly proved yourself, CJ, at least in my eyes."

The realization hit me hard, but in a tremendously powerful and gracious way. I found myself frozen in place when the thought came to my mind, "I have another buddy now."

Alliot continued on. "It's only for the time being. Until then, the trio system can work."

Arkaid agreed. "The teams do work out rather well, now that you mention it," Arkaid pondered to herself. "Meglax is our ranger of sorts, working with Rikka and Doble as the two different variants of physical strikers. They're definitely the more offensive, but their ranged support balances them out. Melanie's team has Mizaru, a defensive attacker, with Mizaru doing most of the offensive assaults while Melanie is the mage, working from a distance similar to Meglax." Arkaid continued on from there, even going so far as to analyze our own team too. Arkaid was our magician, our ranged attacker. Alliot was our physical striker. Me, according to Arkaid, was someone who could do a little of both once my training picked up. It was interesting how balanced our groups turned out being when it all came down to it. However, my mind wasn't on that at that specific moment.

As Arkaid continued to analyze the teams, I approached Alliot with the bag in hand. He looked up at me, confused to see the biggest smile on my face. I sat down on the couch and unwrapped the bag. His eyes widened as he gazed at the 1.5-liter bottle of vodka as well as the berry mixture. I started to grin. "So, you a lightweight?" I finally asked. Alliot turned to me with a cocky grin, answering the question for me.

* * *

Alliot was definitely something else. He remained in his normal form despite my warnings about how, because he continued to wear the large and bulky armor, he could definitely cause some damage to the furniture. His drunken nature resembled mine to an extent, but only if I drank much more vodka than what I was used to. He would groggily speak, lay his back against the back cushion of the chair. Arkaid and I simply watched from the couch as we eyed our empty dishes. It's been two hours since we left them there, and we were saving the rest for when we wanted to sober up. Of course, that wasn't going to be for a while. I had only started drinking about thirty minutes ago, so I was still only feeling a buzz. I didn't want to cancel it out.

The orange dragon was definitely enjoying himself. His dumb maw was open for most of the time, blabbering away about watching Arkaid and I drink. I guess he was startled to see Arkaid drink too. It seemed like my overall presence made Arkaid commit a bunch of "firsts" for the cavalry dragons. I didn't particularly care too much as I finished my first cup, planning to have a second mixed drink. I was definitely feeling it now, but I was still functioning normally. Arkaid, however, had already gone to her more defensive demeanor, though she looked a bit more cheerful since no one really said anything directed at her yet. Alliot was still rousing himself with the conversations he somehow continued to muster. I would've imagined that the alcohol would've exhausted him at some point, but he just kept going while slurring on his words. "So… ya bastards. Ya think Doble'll be hatin' us for this grandness?"

I could only shake my head to that, but I was unable to hold back my amused grin. "Doubt it. The guy's out to get me, I'll tell ya."

"He's so fahacking dumb," Alliot slurred. The dragon stumbled as he brought himself back up, walked over and sat himself on the armrest of the couch. He leaned closer to me and directed to me with a scaled finger. "You, you're doing good, man. I made the right choice … picking you. You keep doing you. Doble'll know what's coming to him."

"Uh, thanks, man," I replied, soon finding the amount of attention on me to be a little too much. "Still, you gotta take that armor off if you're gonna stay in your usual form. I don't want you banging into anything with that."

"Aw, ya bastard," Alliot groaned. "Get Arkaid to do the same then! Have her take her clothes off!"

The comment took me off guard. I know what I said, but Alliot must've been so far gone that something got lost in translation. Arkaid whipped her tail towards Alliot, making him recoil back. "Mind yourself, fool. Have some tact."

"Ah! Fine!" Alliot groaned lowly. "But I only have the basic crap."

I rolled my eyes. "You can wear some of my clothes," I groggily returned. "I have some clothes that are two sizes too big for me. They may be too long for ya, but-" He didn't seem to care all too much. He wandered away from me as he took the main parts of his armor off, essentially the parts that were metallic. I assumed it was the case, but I didn't really care to look. I could only tell what was happening since I heard loud thumps on the table behind me. By the time he got into my room, I turned around and noticed that all of his heavy armor was just placed on the table. I turned over to Arkaid to see if she simmered down a bit, but her eyes looked away from me. "Don't you have normal clothes?"

"I do," Arkaid replied softly. "However, my armor is of cloth and leather, and the plating is only in some areas like my shoulders and knees. I don't find it too uncomfortable."

"Speaking of which," I began. "Is Alliot normally like this when he's drunk?"

"I believe so, but it's been a while since I've watched him get like this," Arkaid returned with a calm tone. "He doesn't do anything bad, but he can say the wrong things at the worst time."

"Yeah…." I sighed. "Also, what's keeping you from wearing something casual?"

Arkaid huffed back at me. "Don't start."

"I'm not saying that, Arkaid," I urged. "It's just, Alliot seemed to act like it is normally for you to wear casual clothes."

"Your point?"

"Thing is, I've never seen you wear anything else but your armor," I returned. "Is there a reason as to why you choose to wear your armor everywhere except your room?"

"Not particularly," Arkaid grumbled. "I normally wear casual clothes around my own living space, so I don't feel I'm too reserved."

"But I've never seen you wear anything except your armor," I replied back. Arkaid pondered for a moment, looking away. "I mean, your living space isn't just your room. If you want to keep it formal, that's fine, but this is your place too. I don't want to make you feel like you have no freedom outside your room." At first, I thought she took the comment a bit too hard. She looked back to me for a moment, replying with a nod. She soon stood up and returned to her room, locking the door. I wanted to ask if I said something wrong, but then I heard some knocks on the door. I quickly made sure to, generally, clean up the area a little bit. I hastily trashed the paper plates I had laid out earlier for the food. "Be there in a sec!" I directed to the door. I briskly walked over, for I soon noticed that the vodka was starting to hit me a bit. I shook that off, soon answering the door. Upon opening it, I saw Alvis and Sitri standing in front of me. Alvis's face was initially welcoming, but he soon winced once he took a whiff of my breath. I guess he only just remembered that tonight was a drinking night. Sitri remained in his SD form, looking up to me with a reaffirming nod. "S-Sitri? Alvis?"

Alvis bit at his lower lip before turning his head away. "I'm sorry, I… I forgot you drink on Friday nights."

"It's fine, it's fine," I reassured him. "What happened yesterday? Are you okay? You want to talk about something?"

"I'm fine, don't worry," Alvis urged to me. "Well, I wanted to invite you and Arkaid to get something to eat, but I don't want to ruin your night. You do you."

Sitri looked up to his buddy, lightly jabbing Alvis's shin. "Oh come on, don't say that. You wanted us to hang out, right?"

"I just-"

Knowing his answer, I cut him off. "Don't like my drinking?" Alvis and Sitri couldn't look at me in the eye. "Sitri, if he has a problem with me, then that's fine."

Alvis gritted his teeth. "No, CJ!" he exclaimed. "It's not you, I just don't like that you drink. What if you lose it?"

"If you have a problem with my drinking, then you have a problem with me," I summarized. Alvis could get himself to refute that. "I drink for fun on Fridays. I like getting a little drunk. I'm always gonna be like this. If you have a problem with that then don't let Sitri force you to do something you don't want to do."

"No… it's fine," Alvis muttered. "You're right. I'll come in, but I won't drink, if that's alright."

"That's fine," I returned with a smirk. "I don't want to look after two more drunks. Just take some chairs from the kitchen table; I don't want you taking Alliot and Arkaid's seats."

After I welcomed them in, Alvis and Sitri did as recommended. I plopped myself on the couch again as I prepared myself another cup of the mixed drink. I was quick to take another sip when I looked over to Sitri, noticing him eying the vodka. When he noticed I was looking at him, he looked away. My only guess was that he wanted to drink, but he didn't do so in order to appease Alvis's wishes. It was understandable of him, so I let him be. Alvis suddenly realized that I mentioned a new name. "You mentioned Alliot. He's here too now?"

"Yeah, look at that." I pointed at the kitchen table. "That pile of armor is his. I'm going to need to find a place for that. My armor already has a hard time finding space in my closet. I may need to put it in a drawer or something."

"He's changing in your room?"

"Yeah. He doesn't want to go into his SD form. And Arkaid-" Before I could say anything, I heard my bedroom door slam open, rattling us all. Alliot emerged, wobbling a bit as his eyes glazed over at the new guests. Fortunately, the drunken dragon remembered to put on some clothes. He was wearing one of my oversized black sweatshirts, but even then I could see some of the texture of his muscular arms. My sweatshirt, as well as the red workout shorts that he wore, were definitely too long for him, but he didn't seem to mind. He wobbled his way to his seat before letting himself fall into it. He let out a long, content sigh before looking over at me. He grabbed his cup and drank more out of it. "I doubt introductions are necessary."

Sitri and Alvis agreed. Alliot brushed some of his long hair away from his face. "Thanks for the clothes," he slowly and wearily stated. He let out another content sigh before looking up at the ceiling. Finally, his nonstop mouth was silenced. He reached a state in drunkness similar to my own; the level where you just want to lay down and relax. He only broke out of his trance, albeit barely, when he heard Arkaid's bedroom door open. He turned to her, soon getting everyone else's attention. "Ah, so she did do it. Good on ya."

When I looked back, Arkaid seemed to be enveloped in a pure-white maiden's robe. Her nightgown was striking to me. I was so used to seeing Arkaid in her armor that I never imagined seeing her wear anything else. The nightgown had long sleeves that stretched to the palms of her hands, and the gown itself almost covered anyone's sight of her feet. She took a few steps out but soon noticed Alvis and Sitri sitting before her. "Oh, hello Alvis, and you too Sitri." Alvis and Sitri couldn't muster a response of their own. "I didn't know that you were coming. I'm sure we would've been fine ordering more food for you."

I decided to speak for them. "They wanted to invite us for dinner, but they forgot it was drinking night. So I invited them in, if that's alright."

She sat back down before picking up her cup. She took another sip of her drink before looking over to Sitri especially. He looked eager all of a sudden. His tail was occasionally flicking as his eyes were too fixated on Arkaid. He then glanced over at me, but I couldn't get a read on him. I couldn't tell if he found the situation awkward or if he was actually finding Arkaid's attire to be attractive to him. An understandable judgment, since he was looking at her for a bit longer than an average stare. However, when I recalled what his face expressed when looking at her, it wasn't really showing any interest in 'that' regard. Maybe he was simply stunned at seeing her in something else besides her armor too, I couldn't really tell. I didn't bother to ask if something was up, especially since he looked rather annoyed at something. Arkaid finally replied back to me with her regal tone. "Of course. Let's make sure they're comfortable."

Alvis managed to force himself to speak up. Something else must have came across his mind. "Actually, I'm surprised that Liam isn't here. I was hoping to find him too."

"Hm?" Arkaid asked. "Do you need him for something in particular?"

"Actually, I wanted to ask if he and Demios could come along too." Alvis mentioned. He struggled to keep going, taking occasional pauses between each one of his statements. "It's just… well, ever since Liam and Demios came around, it's seemed like … we've been doing less stuff…. I, well, I wanted to know if I could somehow … come back in?"

I interjected. "You were never kicked out," I replied. "Our work's been keeping us away from each other, is all. Heck, you and I worked in two different groups."

"That's true, but I'd still like to know where he is so that we could hang out sometime; maybe organize another hangout like this."

My mood trembled after that. Without much control, I noticed that my head lowered. My emotions didn't seem to reassure me that I should raise my head to face anyone. My eyes were glued to my shoes, only to hear Arkaid's voice speak up for me once Alvis expressed his concern. "We haven't heard from him since the meeting," Arkaid stated with worry. I felt her hand lightly grasp my left shoulder, but even then my eyes were still fixated on that one thought; Liam hasn't contacted me since then. It made me angry at Arkaid for a moment; as I recalled it, it was her rage that acted as the final straw that made Liam leave. I couldn't bring myself to blame her; she was only concerned for me. However, I couldn't help but feel like that one sour moment may be the reason why Liam has been keeping his distance.

* * *

(POV: Third)

Two men stood alone with their buddy monsters at their sides. The ferocious, furred beasts stood guard alongside their human partners as the men stared down the rest of the hallway. The light was dim, but their glasses illuminated the room for them. The horrendous, cased weapons were tightly fastened to their side as their right hands hovered over the demonic device. They couldn't afford to leave it on for too long; they didn't want to risk it corrupting them in the process. Behind the door were the answers that Ms. Fridrik sought, but she was far from the area. Instead, she sent her henchmen to this hidden base of operations.

Behind the two men was a gated door, blocking the safe room filled with Dark Core Deck Cases. They maintained a strong sense of alertness, not wanting to take any risk of someone blindsiding them. One of the two men tilted their head to peer slightly around the intersecting hallway wall. He thought that he heard someone coming. He was one millisecond short of just activating the weapon there, but he caught himself when he noticed that it was just another guard. When the two men almost activated their deck core deck cases, they didn't twitch and manage to stop themselves "just in time." Their reflexes appeared to be heightened, making themselves able to be in complete control. Fortunately for Ms. Fridrik's henchmen, her guys knew this.

This base was another discovered location. The secluded building was only discovered when an "unknown man" managed to "interrogate" one of the criminals from before for answers. At least, that's what Ms. Fridrik made sure to keep in mind if this raid were to official pop up. A part of her terrible explanation stemmed from her confidence. She was certain that she would be able to get through this without much of a hassle from any of the other officials. She needed her "unknown man" to accomplish the task given to him. The entire interrogation, to begin with, was off the books; Ms. Fridrik's man was only able to talk to the criminal from doing a coordinated, staged break in into the HQ.

The two men were beginning to think that they were in the clear. It was then when a silent voice was heard. "Shadow Dive." The two men readied themselves for combat. Their monsters bared their teeth preparing to engage a detected foe. However, no one emerged. Was it only one of their employees screwing around. The hallway appeared to darken ever so slightly when a mass moved forward along the ground. The guards were confused at what they were seeing. For some reason, the room was growing a bit darker, but the lights, although dim, were still on without any hint of a flicker. It was then that, all of a sudden, something struck the lights. The group braced themselves for someone to appear. Someone had taken out the lights, not just in the hallway, but on the entire floor. The mass from before appeared changed, but it was slowly moving closer to them. The mass itself was that of a shadow, now blending in with the new darkness created by knocking out the lights. The guards and monsters were extremely fixated on what was in front of them. However, they ignored what was on the floor beneath them.

Before they could even do a single thing, a pale-skinned boy emerged from the mass of shadows. It was instantaneous as he readied his sword. The demios sword slashed through one of the guards, severely wounding him and sending him to the floor. He could not leave any witnesses, not now. Before the other guard and the two monsters could fight back, another being emerged from the floor. The light-brown scaled dragon, clad in the armor of the Purgatory Knights, wielded a sword of his own. He lunged forward and made quick work with the three others with Liam's assistance. The guards, the individuals that were once so prepared, did not expect such an unusual buddy skill; the ability to hide and become one with shadows.

A rather unusual ability. In Liam's case, utilizing it is incredibly difficult. Not only can be spotted easily due to Demios's large mass, but he can only hide within the shadows if there are any dim lights or darkness. With enough light, the shadow becomes too easy not to ignore. Too much light, and the duo are forced out of the shadow. It certainly comes with its positives, but requirements for properly performing are incredibly strict.

Liam panted, watching as he gazed at the two maimed guards. The two buddy monsters had been defeated, retreating back into their card form in order to recuperate. Demios picked up the cards, pondering on how to deal with such creatures. He ultimately decided to bring them back to Darkness Dragon World to finally decide on what to do. He certainly could not leave the two beasts on Earth; they were witnesses to a murder. He didn't want to kill them by destroying their cards, however. A part of him forbade him from doing so, but even he himself could not understand what it was.

He was removed from his trance when he noticed Liam struggling to hold back the Disaster Force. The man was quick to fight back, initially making the sound he materialized disappear in mere moments. Regardless, the remnants of such demonic power were still eating at him, attempting to pierce into his mind and cause him a great deal of pain. Demios could only watch as Liam continued to fight back against the power. In due time, fortunately, the Disaster Force subsided. However, he was panting even harder than before. He hunched over as his hands grasped onto his knees for support. The fatigue was soon becoming too much for him as he finally started to feel his body tremble from the pressure. Demios quickly reached out to him, grasping his buddy by his left arm. Liam wearily turned back to his buddy. "… I can't do it anymore, Demios."

"Liam, you can keep going," he reassured him.

"I can't… focus right," Liam muttered weakly. "I just… I just can't stop thinking… this whole thing is nuts. I don't want to be her slave."

"I know."

"I want to kill her."

"I know you do, Liam, but we cannot. One can only imagine what she's saved for a backup plan if we've revolted. Besides, she is correct; why would anyone want to legally protect our claims? We share the bond of the Purgatory Knights, my partner. We are outside of most of their control… as well as their help."

"If she fucking tells CJ … God damn it all." Liam heaved even more. Demios understands Liam more than anyone. The pressure was killing him; holding back the disaster force, fighting the Will of Kyoya, forced to work for Ms. Fridrik to hide his dark secrets, and put into a situation where he's in fear of CJ knowing the truth. His thoughts are scrambling all over the place. He cannot bring himself to stay calm; this was all becoming too much for him to handle on his own. He just wanted it all to stop. "Let's just… get the stuff and information… and go," Liam heaved. "I can't do this, Demios."

"Liam," Demios returned. His partner wearily turned to face the leader of the Purgatory Knights. The grand dragon looked down to his buddy, expressing something of a great fondness. "I don't believe that this is where you end it all."

"Demios-"

"I've watched you grow since we first met, Liam," Demios proudly returned. His voice went low, having a much harder and stern tone. However, he wasn't berating his buddy. His voice carried sincerity and praise behind his old, seemingly aged voice. "When I first met you, you saw yourself as a coward. I wouldn't have known anything else about you. I saw that you wanted a change, however. You didn't want to keep living in such a pathetic state. I could tell that your determination was something to be admired, and now we're here." Demios looked around him for a moment. "We're in yet another of the Will's bases. We, no, you have made so much progress since we first established our buddy contract. Listen to me when I say that, if I listened to those same words you said back then, you would have never made it here. You would have never met CJ, Arkaid, and the rest of his friends. It was through people like them that made you want to fight your way through everything, so much so that I believe I have become a trusted friend. Because of that…." He reached into a crevice in his arm. The tips of his fingers grasped onto a buddyfight card. Liam finally managed to give Demios his full attention. However, by this point, Demios already reached out to Liam with the card in his right hand. "This weapon is the sword I used to wield; the sword of the First Generation Knights Leader. I, myself, served proudly with Dragon World at one point, and I want to give you this sword; the sword of my beginnings."

Liam grasped the card. The way he held it made the card appear as something that rivaled a precious jewel or crest. He was not holding just some other random card; he was holding his comrade's weapon in his arm. However, it was reduced to the form of a card. Liam, filled with a renewed confidence, nodded to his buddy. Using the Disaster Force, he made the sword become a reality. The sword was that of a powerful knight, balanced in its weight distribution. Unlike Demios's current sword, the Sword of the First Generation Knights Leader, Orcus Sword felt natural to wield. He grasped the grip of the sword with his two hands, feeling the weight of it. The sword Liam used to materialize was heavier than he would like, but this sword… it felt perfect for him. At the side of the sword's crossguard was a small, light-blue jewel. It glowed with a sharp blue hue, peering through the golden-colored crossguard that surrounded it. The white grip felt incredibly natural to Liam. As he looked up to Demios, he saw an impressed look on the dragon's face. "You're giving me… this?"

"I've given you a part of me," Demios returned. "With that sword, I want you to continue to fight against your destiny."


	24. 24 - The Luck of Miscommunication

**(September 29** **th** **, 2030)**

According to my boss's text from yesterday, she had another group handling the issue concerning Hoshi's murder. Because of that, and also because my paid leave went past the time, I was finally able to return to work. Again, however, I was to report to the Buddy Police HQ instead of the DMW where Alvis and Abigail worked. It was growing to be particularly annoying, especially since I wanted to work with Alvis, Sitri, Abigail, and Bozo again. Ever since I came to Japan, it felt like I was growing farther and farther away from them with each passing moment. I hated it, and it didn't help that Liam was still nowhere to be seen or heard from.

He wasn't responding to any of my calls, any of my messages; I don't know what even happened since that one night. Arkaid could tell how antsy I was about the subject as we made our way to the HQ. My eyes weren't focused on my surroundings, even though people were staring at me funny. It was definitely because I had my rapier at my side now. But I didn't care; Liam was still missing. Finally, I heard Arkaid mutter a plea to me. "Please forgive me, CJ."

I was confused at the moment, and so was Alliot. I turned to the two of the two monsters in their SD forms. Arkaid stopped walking momentarily before sighing. She didn't even need to say anything; I knew why she blamed herself. After I told Alliot the situation, he appeared to understand it too. To Arkaid, it was her angry outburst that acted as the final straw that made Liam leave. Arkaid and Liam were particularly good friends too; they really seemed to get along. Hoping to cheer her up, I shook my head to her. "You weren't wrong, Arkaid."

Alliot's voice lowered as his throat grinded as he spoke. He found it hard to speak up, choosing his words carefully. "I mean, he put your buddy in danger."

I nodded in agreement, but that did not appear to calm Arkaid's feelings. She merely returned to her walk, making Alliot and I have to catch up to her. "It's also mine, Arkaid. I wanted to fight alongside you. And like you said, even if Liam found out about it later, he still didn't bother to tell us. Using it once in that one fight was fine, but not telling us as the weeks went by? You were entirely correct for-"

Arkaid's eyes glanced over to me. Her voice weakened, but she spoke with an innocent and vulnerable tone. "I hate that I make you speak ill of your friend."

"What?"

She found it difficult to calm herself down as she spoke. "You two have history. How could I make you say such things to him? He's your friend, isn't he?"

"That doesn't excuse him," I replied. "Besides, he's given me crap for some things, and I do too. It's like with Doble and Alliot, though much more friendly in comparison."

Alliot chuckled. "Lucky you," he snorted. "Listen, Arkaid, you acted the way you were supposed to. If I knew that kid was going to hurt our buddy, then he's crossed a line. There's no reason for you to be acting like this."

Arkaid paused for a moment. She took in a long breath of air before staring directly into my eyes. "If I can't protect you, then, at the very least, please understand that I want to protect your friendship with Liam." Her statement struck me like a swift blade to the chest. There was no pain, but I felt my body stiffen from how blindsided I felt from the comment. "The last thing I want is for you and Liam to end it all. That's why I regret my words." Arkaid solemnly turned away. "I'm your buddy. I say I want to protect you, but I end up hurting you, making your friends leave you."

I had to protest her words. My gut was forcing me to take an assertive role. "You're not doing any of that, Arkaid." I knelt down to her, making sure that we were equals where we stood. She was taken aback from the sudden act, surprised from how genuine I became in that moment. To destroy the tension from this conversation, I gave her a confident smirk, something that I always struggle with. "Besides, Liam's not that big of a wussy. I know him; he'll turn around."

That appeared to calm Arkaid down. She must have found the moment completely ridiculous, seeing as how I quickly threw away all tension the conversation had. Alliot took in a sigh of relief as all three of us continued to the HQ. Even though our conversations during our walk displayed calmness, I was feeling rather uneasy. I was happy that Arkaid took my word for it. However, in all honesty, I didn't know whether or not Liam took complete offense from what happened. In all my years of talking to him on skype, no such situation came up where someone close to me singled him out and made him uncomfortable. The closest thing I could remember to such a situation was seven years ago. There was a girl that another friend brought in; I believe his name was Isaac. The girl started acting like a complete jerk to any person who offered some semblance of criticism of her art or her actions in the chat. Most of the time, Isaac kept a blind eye to it while Liam and I would just privately chat with each other and, on occasion, leave the call entirely. Whenever Liam felt like he had no choice but to leave, it was never due to an extremely close friend of mine making him feel uncomfortable. Arkaid's more than a close friend; her own words state that she and I are eternal partners. For Liam to get barked at like that from Arkaid … it's incomparable to what has happened in the past. I couldn't let Arkaid know that, I just couldn't. I can already tell that she feels like she isn't doing "well" at her "duty" to keep me protected, despite me seeing and telling her the exact opposite. She has an incredibly high standard; she wants to protect everyone and everything and will see every small failure as a big one. It made me view her as someone who truly sought a sense of true, selfless justice, and I couldn't help but always admire her for that. Even Alliot, someone with his skills, seems to be in a rather selfish rivalry with Doble in terms of making each other stronger, almost to the point that they both appear to value it on even terms with their duties as members of the Fifth Omni Cavalry. Because of how serious Alliot treats his rivalry with Doble, and seeing how both fighters are incredibly fixated on getting strong, it makes me wonder if I'm truly not the only one who had selfish desires upon joining. I couldn't see Arkaid being selfish about anything, to be honest; I just viewed her too highly for that.

The three of us entered the HQ, welcomed by the concerning noise of silence. I could hear a few footsteps echoing throughout the building, but no one was in view. The secretary was not present; it must be much busier than I had originally thought. The buddy police officers must be spreading themselves thin if most of the employees were out. Arkaid and Alliot looked to each other in confusion while I took out my phone for any updates. There was nothing. I was starting to feel like nothing had changed; I was still out of the loop due to my coworkers seemingly going out of their way to keep me out of things.

When four figures suddenly came into view, you bet that the three of us were preparing our questions. However, Alliot's chin dropped to the floor when he managed to identify one of the figures from a distance. It was Count Dawn, the Seventh Omni Lord. The intelligent vampire immediately made Arkaid focus more on her mannerisms, clearly without any sign of expending any effort, while Alliot made sure to clear his throat. Count Dawn noticed us from afar; his sighting of us broke him out of a conversation he was having with the other three figures. I noticed Tasuku and Jackknife Dragon in his SD form, but there last person was a taller, blonde women with glasses and a red burette. Her name initially slipped my mind, but I soon recognized her as Stella Watson. Oddly enough, I hadn't seen her since that battle in the middle of Tokyo a few weeks back. She must have had some business in the DMW during that time. When the other three finally noticed us, Count Dawn nodded in our direction. "A pleasure to see you again, Agent Chase." He looked over to Arkaid and Alliot respectively. "Arkaid. Alliot. It's a pleasure."

Arkaid and Alliot rushed up to the group, leaving me behind. By the time I started closing the distance between us, Arkaid was bowing to the Omni Lord. "The pleasure is mine, Seventh Omni Earth Lord, Count Dawn."

Alliot nodded to the Omni Lord with loyalty. "It's great to see you. I didn't expect you to be here today of all days." Alliot finally got himself to chuckle. He was getting over the pressure rather quickly. "It's like a ghost town in here. I bet you had a good welcoming party," Alliot stated sarcastically.

"Unfortunately, recent news made us expend many of our resources," Count Dawn returned. "We are rather … erm…" He looked at Alliot at the moment. Count Dawn sighed, regretting what to say next. I could tell that he finished his statement with this just to describe how much we lacked manpower, but I'm sure that he could've thought of something better to say than "… _short_ on manpower right now."

Almost on cue, Alliot tensed up as his hair went wild. He gritted his teeth as he angrily shut his eyes, attempting to control his anger. It was clear to me that words that could be associated to his height greatly bothered him. He continued muttering to himself as his hands curled into fists. "He's an Omni Lord. He's an Omni Lord. He's an Omni Lord."

Watson nervously chuckled, breaking the tension a little bit. She clearly didn't want us to get further sidetracked. "We were discussing the current issue concerning our small amount of Buddy Police. We are the only ones left now, and we still have to keep track of the prisoners still being checked in. One of them being…."

My eyes glanced away. "Gale Minas… How's he holding up?" I honestly wasn't curious, but any information is better than nothing. I wanted to forget the name, for it made me remember the specifics of Hoshi as well as how he was murdered. It made me sick just thinking about it.

"He's doing fine, but he's been feeling a bit too… confident, and that's when Count Dawn's predictions came true."

"Predictions?"

Count Dawn nodded. "You must recall that I was in that tournament a week or so back." When he noticed that my arms twitched, he didn't have to further question my memories. "I was there because of the increased cases of the Disaster Force. Admittedly, I was foolish to think of tackling it alone, so please accept my deepest apologies." Count Dawn, an Omni Lord, bowed to me. His purple suit seemed to sag a little with some of the dangling pieces of fabric drooping down his elbows. "Because of my curiosity, I put Kazane and her mother at risk." His face shrank, twisting with guilt as his eyebrows showed intense anger. It wasn't just at the murderer, but also himself. "If I had known that something so twisted would occur, I wouldn't have brought Kazane anywhere near there. Fortunately, only her mother and me know what transpired."

Arkaid nodded. "We don't want children to see things like this, so that was an intelligent decision."

Alliot sneered as he crossed his arms. I could hear him growling to himself as he spoke. "A weakling who murders like that. He took advantage of a killed man." It was then that my mind went back to our encounter with Sinblade. Alliot had to drill into the dragon's face to ensure the dragon's death, and even that was unsuccessful. It made me question the validity of his words. However, he seemingly read my mind, for he continued speaking. "I've killed people in gruesome ways, but for the sake of ending conflict. What happened to that man… killing the person wasn't enough; the murderer must have toyed with his body until nothing was left."

He could not have been more accurate. My body tensed up from the sheer accuracy of his words. Tasuku looked away; out of all of us, he was the only one truly out of the know in terms of the state of the body. As I recalled correctly, Jackknife made sure that Tasuku and Gao did not see Hoshi's remains. Tasuku looked over to his buddy, trusting in Jack's decision. "That's why Count Dawn is now here; we're now on Red Alert. Many of our officers are out there now; the DMW is giving us reports of criminal fighters giving them a hard time."

Arkaid raised her pointer finger to her chin, resting it there as she speculated. "Is that why this place is empty?"

Tasuku nodded. "We don't know why, but many criminals are attacking the DMW as we speak, but they're at a standstill." My buddies and I turned to each other. Those words confirmed my fears. Once again, I too was out of the loop. However, Tasuku's last comment truly set me off. "That's why I'm a bit shocked to see you three here. Weren't you three called there?" That set me off. My lungs took in heaps of air in one sharp, quick, and giant breath. My lungs were on the verge of bursting when, suddenly, heaps of anger flooded into my head. One could say that I went insane for a moment, for I recall completely blanking out for a few seconds. When I came to, I was still standing up. My head was fuming still, but I had calmed down. Each person in the room was staring at me with extreme concern. I found Arkaid's right hand resting on my left shoulder. I only then realized that I was panting heavily, feeling my insides burning from such a whiplash effect. It was then that I recalled what I had done; I heard the echo of a scream throughout the building, and it was my own. My own, incredible scream filtered into the building with such a ferocious volume and anger that I almost exploded from the sheer feeling of betrayal alone.

No one besides Arkaid wished to speak after that. I was regaining my breath after that moment as she continued the conversation. "… moving on, I feel as if you aren't telling us enough information. Our walk here was met with no violence or alerts about it at all. I know the DMW is across the city, but news should travel fast in this day and age."

The receivers of the question tried to formulate their words carefully. Jackknife had positioned himself in front of Tasuku after my blood-curdling scream. "It's currently at a standstill, as we've told you. The majority of our forces were sent there to force a surrender; there are too many people with Dark Core Deck Cases there; we need to make them stand down knowing that they will lose. If we fight them, then it's going to be too much to handle. Of course, I suspect that the individuals there are planning it out. And for you…" Jack turned to me. "I didn't expect an adult to forget about professionalism in the workplace."

I sneered back at them. "Implying I'm truly an employee," I complained. "I'm an agent for the DMW. I should be out there helping people, but so far the only thing I've been doing is filling out forms and essentially getting a paid vacation! And now you're telling me that there's a conflict on the other side of the city that I was not told about? They need more people there!"

"For right now, just assume that they didn't call you because they didn't need you," Jackknife returned. "Besides, we're the only ones left here. Appreciate that. We need to be careful just in case this is what Count Dawn fears."

"Another one?" I asked. "What else is there?"

It was then that Arkaid answered for me. "Almost all of our officers are at the DMW, and our prisoners are here." Arkaid urgently faced me. "If I'm right, then we must prepare if this conflict is nothing more than a distraction."

* * *

 **(POV: Third)**

Ms. Fridrik was standing firm alongside her trusted partner. Halia was in her normal form, taunting the enemy with her impressive wingspan and weapons. Countless officers from the Buddy Police and the District of Monster Welfare were stationed around the building, facing outward at every conceivable angle. In the streets stood criminals in lines, sporting Dark Core Deck Cases at their sides. At least half of the fighters had buddies with them. The creatures appeared to be straight out of Darkness Dragon World, Danger World, and even Ancient World. Halia braced herself for possible combat. However, she was slightly worried; one of her best friends, CJ, had yet to arrive on the scene.

This only further annoyed Fridrik. Her arms were sternly crossed as her eyebrows appeared to be at war, clashing against each other as she continued to intensify her anger. Her frown was noticeable to the enemy. She didn't bother conversing with the officers and agents that were of equal rank and possibly higher; because one of her agents was not showing up, she secluded herself from the others. "You think you fucking know a guy," she growled. She raised her thumb and pressed it against her pointer finger, curling it an intimidating crack. "For giving me such a hard time, he sure is avoiding responsibility."

Halia spoke against Fridrik, but she did so in a soft tone. Even though she dearly cared for her friend, she couldn't bring herself to be as aggressive as she wanted to towards her buddy. "There's no way he's to blame. Something must have happened."

"I hope so," Ms. Fridrik replied. Halia bared her beak at her buddy aggressively, but Fridrik barely put any attention towards that act of aggression. "Watch yourself. If he got hurt on the way here, then he's injured yet still the person you look up to." Halia lowered her head. The large eagle, that stood even taller than Fridrik by a foot, felt embarrassed for her immature display. Ms. Fridrik sighed. "I'm sorry. You really care about him a lot, huh?"

"Very," the bird muttered back with sorrow.

"Well, he was always good with birds," Ms. Fridrik stated with a slight shrug of her shoulders. "He told me that he had a normal cockatiel for 12 years before he had to give her away; none of his family members wanted to take care of her for him, so you must feel some pity for him."

"… No, it's not that," Halia murmured. "… Never mind. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," Ms. Fridrik returned. "I'm not really _happy_ that I won the bet, but…."

"You can't deny that you're a little scary," Halia nervously replied. "Maybe that's why other monsters didn't become buddies with you."

Unexpectedly, Ms. Fridrik found herself chuckling at the remark. Such a sign no longer made Halia nervous. "I can't deny that. I'm just fortunate that you can put up with it."

Halia soon found herself giggling at the comment. "Still, sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I won; if you did get a buddy. Would you have gone through with the deal?"

"Of course," Ms. Fridrik. "I know how much you like him, but I need you. If I got another buddy, you'd be free to go. I'm a monster, sure, but I'm not a _monster_." Ms. Fridrik glared at the eyes of the enemies before her and her officers. Her easygoing mindset had fizzled away. Her frown returned as she saw the monsters on the other side of the street gazing at her army. "But these guys? If they make any moves, I _will_ become that monster." The criminals continued to look forward, refusing to retreat. Even the amount of countless officers Fridrik was working with was not enough to scare away the criminals. They must have all been equally insane or loyal to appear so willing that they would fight a losing battle. Still, no one wanted too much bloodshed.

Halia nudged her head affectionately against hers. However, this display of affection was just a way for her to have a reason to keep her beak close to Fridrik's ear. "Isn't that what Liam and Demios are for?" Halia muttered quietly.

Her buddy did the same, stroking her fingers against the large eagle. "Yes, of course. Not for right now, of course; I sent them on another mission."

"Interesting."

"Since many criminals are out, I figured many left their bases less … _fortified_ ," she continued. The two separated themselves from each other as they both shared confident looks. "Don't worry. He'll handle these matters for us. Hopefully, the information he collects will be useful."

Fridrik suddenly felt a vibration from her uniform pocket. She quickly whipped out her phone, with Halia looking at the screen to see who it was. It was Chase. Without much thought, Ms. Fridrik answered the call and yelled into the phone. "Where the hell are you?!"

The voice on the other side of the line was a nervous one. It made Halia nudge her buddy, hoping that she would go easier on him. "B-Boss! Wait, so you DO need me there?!"

"What the fu- YES! Why aren't you here?! Where are you?!"

"I'm at the Buddy Police HQ!" Chase's voice exclaimed. "Tasuku just told me that you guys are at a standoff!"

"Yes, that's why we need you here!" Fridrik demanded. "W-wait…." Her voice lessened in tone and authority. She was finally befuddled at what she was hearing. "… You're at HQ? With Tasuku?"

"Yes!" Chase's voice complied with the question. "My paid leave was done so I came to work today. Tasuku, Jack, Watson, and Count Dawn are the only ones here now."

"Let me talk to him."

In no time at all, Tasuku's voice was now on the line. Ms. Fridrik knew how loyal Chase was, but the actions of the agent made her feel guilty; the man was doing actions on the triple, not just on the double. "Agent Fridrik, it's me."

"Is he telling you the truth?" Ms. Fridrik ordered. "Is he at the HQ?"

"Yes Ma'am, and I've been here all morning. He brought Arkaid and Alliot with him too."

"Alliot?"

"A Fifth Omni Cavalry Member."

"Oh," Ms. Fridrik returned. Halia found herself smirking at the edges of her beak. Even though she wasn't Chase's buddy now, she was rather content with the fact that he was no longer as alone as before. "Did you check his phone?"

"Well, if someone did call him, then Chase deleted the info. There's no info like that on the phone saying Alvis called him."

"No, he wouldn't delete it," Ms. Fridrik returned. "He's very precarious about evidence and the like. He wouldn't delete that."

"What do you mean?"

"As I've told his coworkers, Halia and I know more about him than you think," Ms. Fridrik returned. "It's nothing bad, but it showed me the type of person he is. He wouldn't do something like this."

"Should we keep the three of them here?" Tasuku asked.

"Only if Count Dawn wants to," Ms. Fridrik continued. "Hell, he overrode my demand to have you come here. Apparently, he's afraid of something and wanted you there, so if he thinks CJ should be there too then fine." Halia greatly appreciated how much Fridrik calmed down during the span of the conversation. However, Fridrik's tone immediately went low. "Put my agent back on the line." She heard someone snatch the phone away from Tasuku. It startled her for a moment, but once she heard CJ's voice she knew that he must have been listening in to the call. "CJ, I just want to ask you this. Did Alvis call you at any time this morning?"

"Wait, Alvis was supposed to call me?!"

"Answer the question, CJ," Fridrik replied in a darker tone. "Did. He. Call. You?"

"No, he didn't," CJ sternly replied. "I didn't receive any call, and I certainly didn't get any call from him. Is he with you?"

"Mother of God," Fridrik muttered to herself. "Another thing I have to waste time on." Fridrik didn't want to, but she knew that she had to get this sorted out when this was all over. Because it was CJ's word against Alvis's, she knew that she was going to have to lead an investigation on the two individuals. Not following an order, especially at the fragile stage everyone was in now, was a crime in itself. What was worse was that it had been some time since she last saw Alvis. She didn't know the exact location of where he was stationed; last she saw him was a while back when she was in a meeting; upon seeing Alvis walk in, she asked him to handle the call. This realization was making things even worse for her; she lost track of two of her agents in such a short amount of time. Such an incident was unthinkable back in the States. Fridrik groaned, expressing a great deal of annoyance. "CJ, I hope you know what to do."

"I'll comply in every way, possible or otherwise," the voice replied.

"Good," Ms. Fridrik returned. "I just need to confront Alvis about this and then we can-"

"OH GOD!" Chase's voice cried out on the other end. Both Fridrik and Halia froze as then immediately heard glass shattering on the line. Strong beats from wings could be heard, hiding the cries and orders from the others in the building. They were helpless, eyes widened as they heard Tasuku yelling to everyone to get into position. Count Dawn's voice was heard too, but he let out a hard scream before his voice was not heard again on the line. They heard Arkaid speak of a _retainer_ , which made Fridrik and Halia tense up. It was like what CJ told them when he was in Dragon World. However, as the last bits of glass were heard when they fell to the floor, a roar erupted from the phone. It was not the roar of a humanoid dragon; just by hearing the roar, Fridrik was able to get an idea about the sheer size of it. She knew that the other side of the line was dealing with a true and giant dragon. The dragon's size must have made the floor shake with each goliath of a step, for they could hear the phone rumbling on the other end. The last thing they heard was CJ letting off a cry to battle before nothing but the sound of crushed plastic and static remained.

Fridrik and Halia looked to each other, and it was only then that they realized that the other officers and agents were able to hear what transpired on the call. When Fridrik looked at one criminal from across the street, she noticed that he was smiling.

* * *

 **(POV: First)**

I felt the brunt of it; shards of shattered glass pelting against my face as the large beast swept in, unyielding to the Cavalry Dragons. I was only able to barely cover my eyes with my right arm. There was no way I could risk losing my sight, not now. My ears continued ringing; everyone's voices was clouded and hidden by the intense and sharp noise. When I checked my ears I noticed that my earlobes bled, scratched and cut by the glass shards. When I finally opened my eyes, I saw the large dragon land. The dragon was clad entirely of black scales, but his wings beat with crimson webbing. This demon appeared to swim in blood as he flew through the large room. He infiltrated HQ, heading for the door leading to the prisoners. Arkaid and Alliot readied themselves. Tasuku, Watson, Jack, and Count Dawn had already left for the cells, almost instinctively. They had seen someone that I hadn't. On the back of the dragon was a lone man, pale in skin with his hair draped around him. Finally, he looked over to me. His violet eyes struck me, but it wasn't with scorn. It was curiosity. Maybe admiration? Something about him didn't scare me. I found myself staring back, amazed by the display before me.

My hearing returned, and Arkaid's voice was calling out to me, bringing me back to reality. Her words were muffled at first, but I started making sense of a few of them. However, she quickly grasped my shoulder and pushed me towards some cover. It was then that I realized my phone wasn't in my hand; I must've dropped it. I couldn't look back, for Arkaid soon threw me behind some cover as the great beast turned back to face us. Each step from the dragon shook the floor. Alliot came to my side, taking over for Arkaid as he proud and firm with his drilled-spear in hand. Arkaid, knowing that eyes were on the enemy, found the time to quickly inspect me. Everything was happening so fast that my eyesight was losing focus. Either my body was still attempting to catch up to the adrenaline, or I was losing myself. It must have been the former; as Arkaid began to tend to my slight cuts with her magic, I began to feel empowered. My heart rate accelerated. I felt reborn. It was like when I used 'Dragoguts!' but only a fraction. The Disaster Force wasn't activated, however. Something within me was pushing me forward despite my fears towards this demonic dragon.

Alliot gestured with a nod, though his eyes were still glued to the foe before him. The ghastly dragon lowered his head, allowing the reader to approach the door. Alliot gritted his teeth, watching as the man looked over, observing the trio. His eyes gazed over to me, and I instinctively grabbed my sword. "Get into position. Arkaid! There's no doubt this is who I think it is."

Both Alliot and Arkaid vanished in a quick puff of smoke. Their bodies changed, reverting back to their true forms. Their strength replenished as the will to battle invigorated them. Arkaid replied with a worried nod. "Yes. It's another retainer. Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Fernyiges."

The man gazed over at me some more before turning to his dragon. "Don't hurt him, Fernyiges." The dragon seemingly purred with a soft growl. The long snout of the dragon bared sharp, devilish teeth as the reptile slithered his teeth against his teeth. He looked rather disappointed. However, the man reminded the dragon of something. It was strange seeing a dragon taking orders from a man that's shorter than his snout. The dragon, if not careful, could thrash around and destroy this entire room. "You can feel it; I know you can." The dragon licked his teeth, and soon his eyes glistened with… terror? The dragon tensed up, fearing _something_ , but I couldn't know. All I knew was that his eyes were on me. It was then that the dragon grinned, seemingly embracing the fear. It was horrifying. "You _do_ feel it. Do not harm him."

The dragon roared back, leaping towards us. His leap sent quakes through the room, shaking the foundation before landing right in front of us. Before I knew it, the man disappeared, intruding through the doors Tasuku and the others went to protect. I couldn't recall what the initial plan was, but something told me that the others took protecting the prisoners as a major priority. The last thing we needed was for the criminals we worked so hard to arrest to return on the streets. Besides, I had the Cavalry Dragons on my side.

I unsheathed my sword. I only had my Buddy Police uniform, for I always made sure I was dressed for the job. Regardless, I knew it was not the kind of armor I'd want, but it would have to do. My rapier glistened against the countless shards of glass on the floor. I walked to my buddy's sides, both of them turning to me with concerned looks. Alliot gritted his teeth. "Stay back, CJ. Arkaid and I can handle this one. He may be big, but he doesn't have the same power as that Sinblade."

Arkaid agreed. "Size means nothing; the power this dragons is weak compared to that fiend."

I shook my head, disregarding their concerns. "I'm a member of the Fifth Omni Cavalry." I positioned myself and prepared for the fight. Although Alliot and Arkaid were concerned, they decided to oblige to my spirit. I thought back to the fight with Sinblade, remembering the feeling of his sword skewering my abdomen. It was a horrid feeling. Still, I couldn't let fear control me. I knew the risks. I don't want to let Arkaid down. And now, I don't want to let Alliot down. I couldn't let my buddies fight alone. My body braced itself for combat as I felt myself ease into my fighting position. With precision, as well as my right arm slightly bent, I directed the tip of my rapier at the dragon before us. "I won't let you fight alone!"

Fernyiges took a mighty step forward. The quadruped slammed his right claw into the floor, shaking the area. I heard something technical crack; it had to be my phone. More annoyed than anything, I tightened my grip on the weapon even more. Alliot motioned his head back, reminding Arkaid to keep her distance. Alliot turned to me as Arkaid leaped away, preparing her magical attacks. "You're faster than me, so follow my lead."

Alliot took the initiative, rushing forward as the drills at the end of his spears echoed throughout the ruined room. He leaped at least five feet into the air when Fernyiges targeted him with his claw. As the giant claw was coming towards the cavalry dragon, the drills punctured the incoming thrash. Feryiges scowled angrily as the drilled whirred into his scales. Using most of his strength, he started to roll, sending Alliot towards the wall. As his body tumbled, I rushed forward with my rapier at the ready. The only hope for me was to get close to his face and puncture very sensitive areas. My weapon was not for hacking, only direct and precise puncture wounds and cuts. My first thought directed me to go for the eyes. The dragon was almost finished rolling when I rushed towards him. Arkaid unleashed a flurry of magical arrows towards the foe, catching the attention of the dragon. Fernyiges was too slow, catching most of the arrows as they pelted against his scales. I was so close to the dragon's eyes, but his head twitched. Using his snout, he thrashed against my body, sending me to the ground. When I looked up, only to see that the dragon was attempting to flatten me with his left claw, I immediately got back to my feet and leaped away. Alliot came from behind Fernyiges with his spear whirring from the drills. He leaped onto the dragon's back, causing Fernyiges to begin another roll. However, Alliot saw this coming. He leaped at just the right moment and directed his spear downward. By the time he started to fall, Fernyiges's roll made him reveal his stomach. Alliot took this chance and thrust his spear into the dragon's torso. There was no blood, for our world's physics prevented buddy monsters with truly being wounded. However, Fernyiges still felt immense pain. Because we were on Earth, Alliot could only hope that Fernyiges would retreat back into his card to heal. At that point, they would destroy the card, removing Fernyiges from existence.

The demonic dragon howled from the pain. Almost without thinking, he braced himself and forced himself back outside the building, bringing Alliot with him. The cavalry dragon screamed as he was thrown to the side, tumbling down the stairs just outside the building. Fernyiges must have realized that fighting in such a tight space hindered him so. Concrete from the ruined wall rummaged against the grass and dirt. Arkaid and I rushed outside, watching as Alliot quickly returned to us. Besides bruises and scuff marks, Alliot appeared to be fine. He was grunting with his teeth bared at the dragon us. "So much for not hurting you, huh?" Alliot said, referring to me. He was right; the man told Fernyiges not to harm me, yet I was thrashed and thrown aside. It was weird. However, as Fernyiges brought himself back onto his four legs, he began to explain himself.

"I … want… to … know…." Fernyiges muttered. His voice was low, weakened, but not from our fight. It was disjointed and disorganized. He had the mind of a maniac. "Chase…. Hallows… Chase… Hallows…." His voice sent chills through my spine. The beast suddenly smiled, revealing blood-stained teeth as his crimson gums released hungry saliva. He licked his mouth before further speaking. Alliot and Arkaid quickly stood in front of me, preparing for the worst. My mind was so focused on the enemy that I couldn't even bring myself tell my buddies to stop protecting me. "You're… good…. Eirik… was right… hehehe…."

"Master Eirik?!" I exclaimed. "Was that him? Was the man you brought him?"

"Master… Eirik…. Master…. Chase…." Fernyiges heaved as he spoke. "Become… my … master…."

Alliot gritted his teeth before directing his spear at the demonic dragon. "Like hell he would be your buddy, ya bastard!"

Arkaid knew she had no reason to speak. Her protective actions would prove more than enough that she was no willing to lose me. Even so, I found myself bewildered and stiff from such foreboding remarks. It was difficult, but I finally managed to bring myself to speak. "Whatever you are, I'll never join you!"

"So… you… say… Master…." Fernyiges bellowed demonically. Hearing his slow, disjointed laughter was enough to make all three of us falter. This demon of a dragon knew no fear. "Your… time… will… come…. You… will… be… mine…."

"He already has buddies!" Alliot roared back. I directed my rapier at the demon dragon, bolstering Alliot's resolve. "Like hell we'd let you like either. The Fifth Omni Cavalry will bring The Will of Kyoya down!"

Fernyiges bellowed once again, further angering my body. However, as I glanced over at Arkaid, I noticed her eyes widening. Something wasn't right. She was sensing something, but I couldn't tell what. It was then that Fernyiges sighed slowly with a grin slithering and wrapping itself around the beast's snout. "What… Cavalry…?" Fernyiges paused. "Heh…. Heh… today… they… will… fall…."

I took in nervous gulp as I heard those last words. Alliot noticed Arkaid shaking, yet she maintained her strong composure. "I can feel it too," Alliot muttered. "That power… that murderous instinct… the Disaster Force…."

Arkaid nodded. "That's right," she mourned. "I can sense Sinblade."

* * *

 **(POV: Third)**

A stray criminal must have lost his way from the pack. Maybe he was ordered to leave, maybe he was sent off because he acted out of line. It would not be too surprising; most of the criminals working for The Will of Kyoya were rather unintelligent or impulsive. Little did most people understand, this man left the pack out of boredom; the standstill was boring to him. He was a few dozen blocks away from the DMW office, and he honestly could not be bothered to just stay there. He was promised some action, but his fellow criminals were ordered to just stand outside of the DMW office, hoping that the officers would look to find a nonviolent way to subdue everyone. Unfortunately for him, the other side wasn't going to budge; there were just too many people for the officers and agents to just stand by and accept. Besides, the criminals weren't inherently doing anything wrong besides intimidation. If the agents and officers attacked the criminals then and there, sure, they could be justified, but could they be sure that this was not a trap? The officers and agents needed to understand that, hence the standstill. Unfortunately, for this criminal, he came for action. He wanted some action. He wanted to fight and bring the Buddy Police and DMW to their knees. This was probably his motive for leaving the pack. Either way, this criminal was alone. With his Dark Core Deck Case in hand, he attempted to spook each civilian that dared to pass him. With each person, couple, or child that just so happened to come across his path, the man would fake a punch, taunting the people before him. He brought himself to a laugh as he covered his head with his hood. Unfortunately for him, Rikka was going to come across this man's path.

The criminal didn't see it coming. By the time he faked a punch, Rikka thrusted her fist at the man's head, knocking him out immediately. She cracked her right knuckle, feeling her fingers under her metallic gauntlet. Doble and Meglax approached in their SD forms as Rikka looked around. People were staring at her, but soon decided to go on their own way. They must have noticed the criminal's antics and decided to let justice take its course.

Rikka rolled her eyes. "What a moron," she growled as she stared down the unconscious criminal. She noticed something in his left hand. Curiosity got the best of her; she knelt down and unwrapped the criminal's still fingers. She managed to recognize the device as the Dark Core Deck Case, the same type that she recalled Chase having. "Interesting. Didn't think I'd be this lucky."

Meglax urged her to cease her actions. The green dragon clothed with green leather and cloth performed a slight bow as a part of a plea. "Please, do not consider using that device. You heard what Arkaid and Liam spoke of. This device-"

Doble intervened. He hopped up and grasped the Dark Core Deck Case with his two small hands. He observed the device quietly before looking to his buddy with concerned eyes. "As much as I'd love to see you kick intense butt with this, I agree with Meglax; this is not something we should toy around with this."

Rikka shrugged. "I've dealt with worse crap in my life," she argued before taking the device back. "A little box is not going to scare me. Besides, I don't plan on using it anyways."

Meglax sighed. "I guess that is alright… but don't even think about using it!"

Doble interjected once again. "But, if it's an emergency…."

"Even if it's an emergency," Meglax returned with a cautious tone. "I doubt Liam has a weak will, so for him to admit that he was losing control of the Disaster Force-"

"Liam's weak. What the hell are you on about?" Doble returned with a cocky grin. "He's about as short as Alliot and pretty much cried after getting yelled at by our sis, and she wasn't even at her worst at that time." Doble chuckled to himself. "You know I'm speaking the truth when I say that even CJ is stronger than him."

"I cannot agree with you on the matter," Meglax returned. "For Demios to choose Liam as a buddy, for Arkaid to trust CJ as much as she does, I can no longer say that either one of them is weak."

Rikka joined the conversation as she placed the Dark Core Deck Case in her pocket. "It doesn't matter; CJ's proving himself anyways and Liam isn't involved with us. We shouldn't worry about him anyway." In all honesty, a part of her despised Liam. Meglax was right about there being something behind the unexpected team up, but to imply that Liam has some unseen potential? Liam was not a warrior to her, and it made no sense to her that Demios saw anything in him at all. The fact that Liam had no will to stand up to Arkaid, only for him to leave? Either he didn't want to bother at all, meaning that he was lazy, or he was scared.

Before Doble could make a response, screams filled the streets. Everyone's attention turned to a car whizzing past them at terrified speeds. Not terrifying; terrified. The driver was panicked. Civilians quickly fled the area as Rikka looked up and noticed the source. Doble and Meglax did so too, but their confident grins were reduced to bewilderment as an old foe returned to face them. Rikka lowered her head with her teeth gritted. She tightened her grip on her weapon; a gauntlet coating her fists and forearms. She took in a deep breath as she curled her fingers, feeling the density of the harsh and strong metal coating her fingers. Doble and Meglax emerged into the normal forms with their weapons drawn. Meglax retreated a few dozen yards behind Rikka, preparing to utilize his bow from a distance. Doble unsheathed his massive broadsword, coated with the intense flames of a lava dragon. Rikka exhaled before looking before her. With a steady eye, she looked at the humanoid, demon dragon before them. "You know… I didn't think we would meet again so soon."

A few hundred feet away stood the dragon clad in black armor. His long, crimson hair cloaked the back side of his neck and shoulders as he drew his burning sword. The flames of hell seemed to bathe the blade as he directed it to the cavalry members. Doble smirked confidently as he prepared for combat. "Still not a word? Alright, you're gonna die anyway. We're gonna _make_ you retreat to your card form, and then we're gonna burn it. You will vanish from this world. That's what you get for hurting my comrades!"

Sinblade's cape was the closest thing to an emotional response the cursed dragon would give. The cape came to a halt, ceased by Doble's words. Sinblade lowered his sword. Soft chuckles were heard from the demon. Meglax couldn't help but wince as he realized that the demonic dragon before him was not feeling any sort of urgency or fear. "We need to get Melanie or Chase. We need backup, Doble."

"No, brother," Doble returned by stretching out his sword. "This is the time. We know what to expect now. We're ready for this!"

"Don't be foolish, brother," Meglax returned. "If we do this, we're done for."

"You don't have faith in me?" Doble asked in a disappointed tone. However, he spoke like he took it like a joke. "I mean, sure, I guess he looks tough, but that hasn't stopped us before. Or, do you want to leave?"

Meglax sighed before shaking his head. "I would never leave you to face this foe. Not after what he did before."

"Good," Doble returned. "Now, Sinblade, it's time you realized why you don't mess with us!"


	25. 25 - The Hearts of Warriors

**(POV: Third)**

Doble's sword burned with intense flames as he charged Sinblade head on. Meglax readied his bow as his wrapped two fingers around the bowstring. Energy began to take form at his fingertips as he pulled back. His bow appeared to be enchanted beyond the laws of Earthly physics, for a golden arrow of magical energy materialized at Meglax's fingertips. This was only one of many as he launched a flurry of arrows towards the foe. The arrows seemed to weave and dance right by Doble as they nearly reached their intended target. With two swings of his sword, Sinblade deflected the incoming arrows. Seeing an opening, Doble readied his sword and unleashed a tremendous swing. He roared proudly, but Sinblade managed to block the incoming attack. Rikka followed suit, preparing a massive punch towards Sinblade. Using his free hand, Sinblade grasped Rikka's metal-coated hand, blocking the attack.

That was not the end for them; Rikka and Doble continued to release a flurry of attacks, leaving Sinblade at their mercy. However, the demonic dragon did not falter. With each block, he managed to weave and evade the incoming attacks, keeping himself from harm. He eyed Meglax, noticing that the humanoid dragon was unleashing another flurry of arrows. Sinblade leaped away, landing on top of a parked car. He watched as the magical arrows landed nearby him before vanishing into nothingness. He pondered for a moment as he watched the three Cavalry members draw closer to him.

He took the offensive. He rushed forward and weaved his way around Doble and Rikka effortlessly. Doble and Rikka attempted to brutally maul the demon dragon, but it was like the dragon knew every move the two would make. They were just too slow for him. By the time Meglax realized he was in danger, it was nearly too late. He fired an arrow which Sinblade ducked under. Once he noticed that Sinblade was too close to him, Meglax rushed back and leaped to the windowsill on the second story of a nearby building. Securing new high ground, he aimed back and watched as Sinblade took no head to Meglax's evasive maneuvers. Sinblade was about to leap up, but he soon felt Rikka's fist press against his left cheek. The dragon was no longer on target. He managed to land feet first on the wall before leaping back down to the street. He growled lowly from the pain as he brushed his right claw against his cheek. He scowled at Rikka, glaring at her as she landed before him. Doble was rushing to her side when, all of a sudden, the dragon was swung his armed arm. With it came a stream of flames straight from purgatory. The dark and violet flames scorched the area, leaving Rikka no choice but to get back. Sinblade looked up and noticed Meglax eying him down. Meglax prepared himself to release another flurry of hours, firing aimed and precise shots at the foe. Unfortunately, Sinblade managed to sprint in another direction, evading the first two shots. Even when Meglax attempted to lead his shots, Sinblade seemed to know what to expect. He would swiftly change his trajectory and direction, evading the materialized arrows while Doble was left in complete shock by the dragon's performance. Doble was infuriated at what he was seeing; the armored dragon looked like he was just toying with them. Doble gritted his teeth, making a move out of pure instinct.

He rushed forward with his broadsword at the ready. Sinblade braced for the incoming blow before. This was not like last time. Effortlessly, he evaded the incoming attack. Doble, once again, allowed his anger to take over his actions. The two continued to exchange blows, with Sinblade deflecting most of the incoming attacks. It was then that Doble made a fatal error. As the battle waged on, he started to visualize himself completely overpowering the enemy. The one thing he wanted most was this dragon to be defeated and at his mercy. He did not want his buddy or Meglax to be nearly killed like before. He prepared an overhead swing, and that was when Doble realized that Sinblade had been conserving his energy. With one quick jab from his left hand, Sinblade unleashed a comet of a left hook. His fist appeared to dig into Doble's stomach. Any harder and the dragon would've coughed up his own intestines. Rikka and Meglax's offensive tactics only intensified once they noticed Doble falling to his knees. One hit from Sinblade was all it took for the confident dragon to fall. Almost out of mercy, Sinblade attempted to swing his sword at Doble, hoping to slash through him and have the dragon return to his card state. However, the physics of Earth would not save Doble for long; destroying the card would destroy him too. Doble could not afford to let that happen. It was like a twitch, but Doble managed to tumble away. Rikka intervened and let go a hard right jab. Sinblade attempted to block the incoming attack but, because of how he dodged, Rikka managed to hit his armed hand. Sinblade retracted his arm, watching as his sword fell to the side.

Victory was still not in their grasp. Rikka proudly smirked at Sinblade. "What's wrong, big guy? Am I too much for you?" Almost on cue, Sinblade countered back at her with a punch from the side. Even though Rikka managed to block it, the intense strength behind it was more than enough to force his way through her. She slid back from the pure strength of that jab alone. Now that it was just Sinblade and her, nothing was forcing him to split his strength between two sources. The previous assault knocked Rikka off her footing, allowing Sinblade to get in another attack at her. He jabbed the right side of her face, sending her face first into the pavement. She was a human. Out of all the beings there, the fact that she was a resident of Earth put her in the most danger of death. The sound of her body hitting the pavement hit Doble's ear with a horrifying thud. He looked over, watching as his buddy was struggling to even get herself back on her knees.

Doble growled as he attempted to grasp his blade. "You son of a-" He was cut off. As Sinblade dodged more incoming arrows, he returned to Doble and kicked him in the face, nearly knocking the poor fighter unconscious. The two physical fighters were taken care of for the time being. The arrows, although they were just barely missing him, were still a danger to him. Now was Sinblade's chance. He sprinted at Meglax full speed, sending Meglax into a panic. He attempted to leap up the building, but Sinblade caught up to him. The demonic dragon grasped onto Meglax's armor before swinging him, with all of his strength, towards the pavement. Meglax almost made an indent in the concrete as he slammed right shoulder first into the ground. He cried out in pain, dropping his magical bow.

Rikka finally managed to get back to her feet. However, her eyes trembled with fear as she watched Sinblade and slowly approaced the sword she disarmed. Sinblade walked over to his blade, which was two dozen yards away from Rikka, fortunately. If she had only knocked the sword away by a few feet, nothing would have stopped Sinblade from using that sword on Meglax. Still, this was not good for her. Her right shoulder quivered from a sharp, intense pain. Almost effortlessly, Doble and Meglax were sent to the ground, barely able to move. For all she knew, she was the last one standing and able to fight against Sinblade, the one that nearly killed all three of them only a short while ago. To her, she was staring in the face of the Grim Reaper.

Rikka's fingers dug into the pits of her fists. Sinblade stood before her, seemingly dismissing the fighter entirely. Sinblade figured that there was no further contest; the Cavalry Dragons fighting beside her were defeated, swiftly like before. History was repeating itself, and she couldn't do anything about it. She glanced to her fallen allies as they struggled to even turn to their sides to look at her. She truly was the only one left that could fight. Her allies were taken down so easily that she could hardly fathom that this was her reality. "Doble, Meglax, leave this to me," Rikka admitted. "Get outta here!"

Doble snarled angrily. "Don't be crazy! _You_ are the most in danger!"

"If he forces you back into your card form, he'll just destroy the card," Rikka retorted. She braced herself, bending her knees as she held her armor clad fists just before her. "You're just as fragile as me, so don't be throwing me under the bus just yet!"

Meglax wearily turned to Doble, groaning from the assault. "Brother, I can't have you stay here."

"I'm not leaving her!" Doble pained as he attempted to roar. "Rikka, don't be an idiot. Just leave; we'll recover and hold him off."

Rikka felt her nerves shaking her. She gave one more look to her buddies. Doble's eyes showed true fear, the same kind he revealed when he was close to losing her. She simply grinned, shaking her head before turning to face the enemy. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her Dark Core Deck Case, with Meglax and Doble immediately tensing up. Doble shouted to her. "NO! Don't use it! We'll lose you!" Rikka disobeyed. She reached into her other pocket, revealing four cards. 'Dragoguts!' Ever since she heard about CJ's tale, she always secretly wanted a Dark Core Deck Case for herself. She wanted to discover the sort of strength that even Arkaid warned not to use. It was like a stroke of fortune when, silently, she thanked the rogue criminal for being dumb enough to taunt her.

Rikka snickered at the demonic dragon. Sinblade's crimson eyes faltered for a moment. Something wasn't right to him. Rikka was about to do the unthinkable. "I see you remember what CJ did to you. I was always curious about the Disaster Force and how I'd use it. Also, what happens if you force the Disaster Force to make four cards real all at once?"

Meglax could only turn away. His words meant nothing now. Doble put two and two together as he remembered CJ's tale. Using the Disaster Force in conjunction with one copy of 'Dragoguts' meant that the body is being administered a huge shot of adrenaline. Rikka was about to insert four shots into her own body. Without a doubt, even if she did win, there was no telling if she would survive the blowback. "Please, don't do this!"

"I'm already going to." The Dark Core Deck Case resonated with her feelings. The device activated, soon enveloping her with a cold, dark aura. At first, she shivered from the sudden eruption of power. However, as the Disaster Force coated her being, she felt lighter and stronger. She grinned menacingly as Sinblade's sword trembled with fear. Rikka held the four copies of 'Dragoguts!' All at once, the cards began to glow. "You really think this punk will hold me back?"

"Rikka… please," Doble finally whimpered. "You mean too much to me. Just … why?"

"Exactly what you said." Rikka's cards continued to give off an intense glow of power. She quickly placed them back in her pocket as she felt the Dark Core Deck Case shake and crack. The device was growing more unstable; too much was asked of the device all at once. She remembered how CJ mentioned that the device was low on power after a lot of use, so she wanted to make sure she used every last drop of it. Without a doubt of her mind, the device was going to be unusable after this battle, but she didn't care; she only wanted to do it once. She felt her body embrace the gamble as flames coated her very being like a phoenix. Doble and Meglax watched as their comrade transcended beyond their comprehension. The will of countless dragons warred within her heart and soul. Her pink hair weaved and flowed as her invigorated aura emitted gusts of powerful winds. Doble stared in awe as the fighter he chose only a few months ago became the very warrior standing from afar. Rikka gave off a smirk as the purple aura vanished, being replaced with a fiery color. Her heart rate accelerated; she felt her breathing become too much to handle. It was then that the Dark Core Deck Case disintegrated, but it didn't matter; the power was already Rikka's for the time being. The gem of the deck case broke apart and fizzled into dust. Rikka's muscles intensified, bragging to Sinblade the complete and total increase in power. Despite this, she was lean, and her beauty was unmatched. She showed no possible signs of loss in speed. She closed her eyes, taking in one last breath. Upon opening them, Sinblade gazed into horrifying eyes; his own eyes. Rikka's face exemplified pure determination to protect her comrades. "The Fifth Omni Cavalry is the only family I have. I will protect it!"

Speed rivaling that of a rocket, she propelled herself forward as scorch marks were left behind her. She gritted her teeth as Sinblade braced himself for impact. To ensure the demon's defeat, she projected onto the beast the person that she truly and utterly hated the most. To her, Sinblade was only a punk. She had already seen a true demon, and she came from her.

* * *

 **(8 Years Ago)**

Rikka was only twelve years old then. She knew so little, but her mind experienced much. She knew of the bullies plaguing her school, so she often sought a means of protecting herself. She started boxing when she was little, and most adults knew that she was going to be a somebody. Only twelve years old, and she was already defeating most teenagers two, even four years older than her. She had a particular spark in her personality that no one else had seen all too often. She didn't care that she stood out; she wanted to be able to fight off any of the bullies that even dared touch her or her friends.

But then she heard that bullies went around her by going after her little brother. He was only two years younger than her sister, but he never saw himself as a true fighter. He was always pushed around, hoping that they would just grow up and get bored with bullying him. The hearings involving bullying promoted the idea that simply ignoring the bullying would make the bullies grow bored. As expected in the mind of Tomeo Saki, the bullies never grew bored. It infuriated him on the inside, and Rikka knew this two. She decided to bring him under her wing and educate him in boxing, hoping that he will grow stronger over time.

It was getting closer to the end of the session. Tomeo was showing improvement, for his strides and weight shifting improved the momentum and, in the end, overall power of his punches. He struck Rikka with a great amount of force, almost propelling her backwards. However, she performed a counter strike and managed to hit Tomeo square in the face. Rikka tensed up as she realized her move, feeling regret as soon as she watched her brother fall to the floor of the ring. He grunted as Rikka quickly approached him, watching as the little kid was smiling. Rikka was relieved; she honestly thought that she had hurt him. "You're denser than I thought."

Tomeo chuckled to himself, but soon tensed up again. His body was still sore from the previous days of training, leaving him rather exhausted. "They're worse. Way worse."

"Maybe it's cuz your sister did it," Rikka chuckled. She took off her right glove and extended her hand. She grasped her brother's arm, soon pulling him up to her side. He tumbled a little bit, but managed to regain his footing. "Or maybe since it's practice? When in school, you truly feel it."

Tomeo seemed to understand what she was saying. There was a certain tone in the atmosphere when he realized that he was just training with his sister. However, at school, he was surrounded by countless pairs of hateful eyes. The pain at school felt so much worse, but he loved the fact that things were going to be different now. He was going to be ready. "I'm getting hungry. Can we go?"

"Yeah, it's about dinner time. I wonder what Mom and her boyfriend are going to make."

It was only three years since their parents' divorce. She remembered her mother acting aggressive towards the father, striking and beating him away. He didn't want to take it anymore and just decided to leave the next morning. Of course, he couldn't prove anything to the lawyers, so custody of the children was left to the mother. However, over the years, Rikka couldn't help but feel like the mother didn't want them. It was difficult for Rikka, because she knew the truth. She was young, but she pieced together everything. However, she was too young to be taken seriously, and she despised that fact for years. Her brother still loved their mother, so Rikka tried really hard to love the mother in return. Despite that, she still can't force herself to forgive such a parent. She was so bossy towards her father, and it was because of him that she initially found boxing too. To her, her father was the true master, but she hasn't seen him in years. She never found out why.

The two children finally came back home, but they were greeted with chaos. From just outside the door to their small home in a rural neighborhood, she was able to listen in to an argument between her mom and the boyfriend. As Rikka and Tomeo peeked through the small window in the door, they heard their mother's voice. "You can't be serious?! Now? Why did you wait?!"

"I'm sorry. I thought I'd get used to it!" The boyfriend returned. "But kids? I still can't bring myself to take in that responsibility!"

The mother swore back at the boyfriend. It was then that Rikka heard a strong smack. Tomeo and Rikka saw the boyfriend tumbling backward into view from the other side of the door. As the husband tried crawling away, the mother followed with a pan in hand. "You toyed with my heart! Get out!" Rikka and Tomeo quickly moved themselves to the side, allowing the boyfriend to flee. He rushed out with a slight indent on his forehead. He looked back, watching as Rikka and Tomeo stared at the man in complete confusion. He continued running away until he was completely out of sight.

Rikka turned back to face her mother. She was outside now with her bare feet, ignoring the cold. The young children wanted to ask her something, but she didn't answer. Rikka saw it in the mother's eyes; a dull, empty and depressing void.

* * *

 **(Present)**

The raw power of Rikka's punch sent Sinblade reeling backward, tumbling across the pavement. His armor pricked pieces of concrete as it became scratched and cut. By the time he managed to raise his head and expect another attack, Rikka was already in front of him. Doble was completely speechless as Rikka exemplified incredible feats of strength and speed. Rikka punched downward at Sinblade, but the being just barely managed to catch her right hook. He needed both of his hands to do so.

He pushed her back as he brought himself back to his feet. His sword was useless for the time being. He knew that the only way to fight her was with hand to hand combat. If Rikka could punch her in less time than he could swing a sword, then nothing was going to come out of it. Rikka made the first assault. The two exchanged blows, Sinblade only barely able to evade most of her jabs. Rikka reeled back for a massive punch. Sinblade braced himself by holding his forearms in front of him. He could feel Rikka's fist digging into his arms. Such ferocious willpower and strength was overpowering him too quickly.

Doble finally managed to bring himself back to his feet. He attempted to grasp his sword when Meglax grasped his armor, stopping him in his tracks. The red dragon quickly turned to his recovering ally, watching as Meglax shook his head. "We would only get in the way."

"But she's fighting alone!" Doble yelled. "It isn't right!"

"You and I both know that she's fighting with the strength of all three of us," Meglax continued. "Look at her; the Disaster Force has given her the strength to topple all sorts of strength. Our intervention would only ruin her offense. She's moving too quickly that I can't even assist with my bow without fearing I could hit her. She isn't staying still. Her movements are that which even I cannot predict."

"You're saying that we should just sit here…."

"We need to recover our strength, brother," Meglax replied. "Hopefully, we can recover long enough to continue the fight. That's if she doesn't."

"If she keeps this up, no doubt will she be able to finish him off," Doble uttered. Despite such a confident statement, his eyes went unsteady and turned to the ground. "But the blowback from 'Dragoguts,' and four on top of that, … that scares me."

Rikka was relentless. Images of the one she hated the most kept coming back to her, each time strengthening her punch. Her speed did not diminish; she even appeared to be moving faster, assisted by the flames that fueled her very being. It was truly like she fluttered and swung wings of a phoenix to propel and weave around every attack she would deal and dodge. Her inextinguishable rage made her stronger. She finally managed to land a clean blow against Sinblade's face, knocking him to his feet. She went down on him, striking him in the chest. The warrior was on top of the world once again. The eyes she was now looking at—eyes that expressed regret and pain—were the same eyes she saw back then.

* * *

 **(7 Years Ago)**

Her mother never seemed to be the same after that day. Watching the last relationship she held dearly just vanish away after so much… it must have destroyed her. However, for one day, for one horrible day, she appeared to have completely shifted back to her old self. Rikka and Tomeo were back home from training. Things were starting to get better for Rikka's brother. The bullies targeted him less and less, and the ones that even dared to try were met with a fight. Tomeo was not completely as skilled as his older sister, but he could put up a fight. Even though Tomeo does lose sometimes, he still feels happy that he isn't seen as a complete weakling. Progress; that's what he loved. However, everything just went wrong when their mother came back to the house. It was around dinnertime once again when she appeared rather happy, which Tomeo was excited and cheerful about. Rikka remained skeptical, yet she lowered her barriers so that she could experience this fun moment with her brother. The mother came in with a few gift cards to a restaurant about ten miles away. It was going to be about a fifteen-minute drive and, according to Rikka's mother, the place was actually very fancy. She said she got the gift cards from a friend at work. Looking back at that moment, Rikka wanted to kick her younger self in the face for being so naïve.

After showering up and getting dressed, the three of them took their car and headed off into the night. Everything seemed fun and joyful at first, with Tomeo getting eager to eat to his fill. Rikka just looked out the window to her right, watching as the trees appeared to whiz by the car. It was getting really dark out, and soon the trees were barely visible behind the window. She was sitting in the front seat with her mother to her left. Rikka noticed that there was a paper bag around her mother's feet. At first, she paid no mind to it. She turned to the back seat and saw her little brother fiddling with some cards. He started to want a buddy monster of his own, so he hoped that one would join him one day. Rikka chuckled at the display. "What World?"

Tomeo curiously looked back to her. "What do you mean?"

"What world do you want your buddy monster to be from?" Rikka asked. "Dragon World's very popular, but maybe you'd like to go with Legend World? I know you love those fairy tales."

"Actually, I don't really mind what world my buddy is from," Tomeo returned. He gave Rikka an innocent smile before looking at his cards once again. "I just a buddy that's a good friend. One that has my back. I'm sure I would have his."

"You'd be strong to, no doubt," Rikka added. "Just keep training with me. Hopefully, we'll both get buddies." Rikka settled herself back in her seat. Her eyes, almost acting on their own, looked back at the paper bag. She couldn't help but focus on it, for it was just in a weird place. Why would her mother hide something her legs while driving the car? It was impractical. If the bag tumbled, then the driver would have a harder time with the pedals with a bag in the way. Rikka figured that her mother must be hiding something pretty important. Maybe it was gift, for her own birthday was coming around. "Mom, what's in the bag?"

"It's a surprise," she replied. "I'll show you later." At that moment, Rikka finally looked into her mother's eyes. Once again, they returned to their empty, dull state. She didn't seem chipper or joyful, or even eager when she replied. It was empty, almost soulless. It was making Rikka a bit uncomfortable. She looked back to Tomeo, only to see him still fiddling with his small collection of cards with knights, anthropomorphic beasts of varying species, as well as fairy tale creatures and dragons. She was almost lulled back to a state of ease upon seeing her brother act so innocent, but she was soon driven back to reality when the car ran over something. Possibly a branch? Rikka could remember. Either way, the bag tipped over, revealing a dark, metallic-looking object. The moon's shine deflected some light off of the item, revealing the general shape of it. Almost instinctively, the mother started slowing the car down.

Rikka was able to piece together what she had just seen. As the car was slowing down, the item's name was barking and warring with her mind. She started questioning the reality of the situation. Her mind tried telling her that there was no way her mother could be thinking of doing something with _that_. Rikka fell back into her seat, watching as the mother continued slowing the car down. Tomeo was removed from his innocent lull when he realized the car was slowing. "Mom? Why are we stopping?" He didn't receive an answer. The mother remained silent. Rikka's heart rate accelerated rapidly as her mind raced. No. No. Her mother wouldn't. There was no way she would do this. Not now. Rikka and Tomeo were so young to witness something like this. What the hell?

Finally, the car came to a stop. Tomeo looked over to his sister for comfort, but he was only greeted with another panicked soul. He turned to his mother. Something told him to unlock the door. Before the mother could put on child lock, Tomeo popped the door open. Rikka soon attempted to follow, but her mother grabbed her arm. Using her free hand, her mother reached into the bag, pulling out the thing that Rikka feared. It was pistol. It was a gun. A small sound left the adult's depressed lips. "I'm sorry." A sudden burst of adrenaline was enough to have Rikka pull herself free. She almost tumbled out of the door, for it was already open; Tomeo opened the door for her. He dragged her out of the car as the mother maniacally tried to grasp her once again, failing as the two children continued to sprint into the woods. Rikka was soon pulling onto her brother, for she was faster.

Rikka looked back, watching as the mother finally got out of the car. She aimed her pistol, and Rikka didn't dare to look back anymore. She shoved Tomeo in front of her, hoping that the mother would hit her first. Suddenly, a large boom filled the area. Rikka felt something whiz right by her shoulder. Her heart skipped at least two beats as the two children were embraced by the welcoming and protecting trees.

The two children continued sprinting as fast as their small legs could carry them. They rushed brushes and trees as the sounds of footsteps echoed throughout the territory of wild animals. Ferocious beasts could jump out and get them, but they were okay with that risk. They couldn't go back now. Not while they knew that their mother was out to get them. Tomeo panted heavily. Rikka grasped onto her sibling's arm and soon felt his weight dragging her down. Tomeo couldn't keep up with her. His mouth begged for air as he weakly exhaled. Already, it was like he was being choked. Rikka started to feel a similar situation, but they could not afford to stop, not now.

They pressed on. Sprinting up and down the forest inclines. Weaving through thickets. Jumping over overturned logs. Looking back, only to see nothing. Was the mother done? Did she give up? Tomeo believed so. Finally, he fell to his knees, unable to run anymore. The two children had been running for ten minutes straight, but Rikka still felt like they were in danger. She didn't want Tomeo to stop. "Please! We need to go! You can't stop!"

Tomeo heaved and breathed heavier as he fell forward. Rikka caught him before his fall. She had no choice but to stop. Honestly, she wanted the break too; she felt her lungs being burned as her chest cramped by her rapid heartbeats. She couldn't imagine what her brother felt in his body. She couldn't imagine what her brother was going through. He was fortunate to be able to get this far with her at all.

Rikka sat herself next to her exhausted brother. He finally managed to set himself up after two more minutes of rest. He motioned himself towards a log and sat there with his head hanging back. His stomach expanded with each deep breath. Not once did his mouth close. However, even though he didn't appear to sweat all that much, his eyes watered. Sadness overcame him. He couldn't truly rest as his heart died. "Why … why would she do this?" Rikka knew the answer; she didn't want them anymore. Though, something must have kept her from just dropping them off at an adoption center. No. Maybe, in some insane way, she thought killing us would save them from the pain. Rikka couldn't fathom it, but it, somehow, was the only thing that made sense to her. Looking back, remembering the eyes her mother had just before… remembering the eyes the mother had when her boyfriend left… Rikka saw that same empty look. Logic was no longer acceptable to the mother. No. The mother had logic, but it was a warped and disgusting sense of the word.

The young girl shook her head as she managed to catch her breath. "We can't stay here for too long. She'll get us."

Tomeo shook his head. He said the one phrase she didn't want to hear. "Then go."

"W-what?" Rikka stammered, unable to accept that her younger brother said such words. "Don't ever say that again."

"Rikka… please," Tomeo whimpered quietly. "I don't want you to die."

"I'm not going to leave you," Rikka promised. "Never. We're both getting out of this. You want to have a buddy, right? A true best friend? Me too!"

Tomeo sighed deeply. He still couldn't catch his breath. His heart ached, his limbs begged him to stay still. The pain was too much for him. He truly could not bring himself to move, no matter how hard his mind and heart wanted him to. "Don't do this… Rikka."

"We'll find the police," Rikka explained. "We're not too far out. We can find help! I know we can!"

"Rikka, I-"

Their voices, as well as their dulled senses, must have left them ignorant to any other noise. They didn't hear the threat drawing near. The only thing, the one thing that finally told them that the end was near, was a giant bang. Rikka's body stiffened. She quickly looked to the source, watching as a familiar, darkened figure had her left arm holding herself against a tree. In the figure's right hand was a smoking gun. The figure gasped, realizing the true consequences of her actions. Maybe it all sounded better in her head. Whatever the case was, upon actually seeing the consequences of her plan, the mother was so overcome with emotion that her body collapsed. The gun tumbled away at her side. She was heaving intensely; she must have been sprinting too, just barely able to reach the children.

Rikka, realizing what must have happened, looked back to her brother. Her mind went silent. At the center of Tomeo's chest was a large, red stain. It was growing bigger with each moment. A hole was in the center, marking the horrible deed. Tomeo's head was still hanging back, but his eyes were unfocused and blank. Rikka tumbled backward as she watched the crimson stain take over the child's shirt until most of it was drenched in the horrible liquid. Rikka couldn't control herself anymore. Her vision blurred. She turned to the assailant, watching as the demon wept and begged for forgiveness. Something took over Rikka that moment. She stood up and slowly approached the weeping figure, staring her in the eyes. It was then that the mother grasped the gun with her right hand. However, she pointed it on herself. "I'm sorry," the mother uttered quietly.

No. Rikka kicked the gun out of her mother's hand. Yes. The gun tumbled and fell down the decline in the forest. Rikka's mother looked back, watching as the gun left her vision. It was too dark no; she couldn't see it. The mother turned back to her daughter, watching as something overcame Rikka. The young girl kicked the mother in the neck. She could hear the mother gasp as she rolled back, feeling sticks and rocks scratch her arms and legs. Rikka followed her, soon grasping rocks with both hands as she watched her mother, no, the murderer, becomes the victim. The mother looked up to her daughter one last time, watching as Rikka pulled back her arms, readying her assault. The mother trembled. Her one thing that gave her the advantage before was no longer in her hand. Rikka didn't need a gun.

* * *

 **(Present)**

Rikka could look back on how she ruthlessly assaulted the enemy that day. Her hands were like boulders as she struck Sinblade continuously. The demon was no match for her. Her body was too quick and too strong. Each blow was a one that rattled Sinblade's armor. However, he still continued to stand. Even though he could not extract the Disaster Force that once empowered Rikka's boost in strength, he was able to keep his ground. He fought hard, meeting each of Rikka's punches with another, barely landing a blow each time, however. Sinblade finally landed a clean one on Rikka's right cheek, forcing her backward. She tumbled, but quickly got back on her feet.

She smirked as she wiped away a bit of blood. Sinblade's gauntlets sported sharp blades that cut at Rikka's face. Despite that, she continued to smirk with overwhelming confidence. Rikka slowly approached Sinblade, watching as everything started to become fuzzy. After ten minutes of raw fighting power, she was starting to feel the end of it. Her heart rate slowed. Doble cried out for her as the flames that once fueled Rikka's soul went up in smoke. She started heaving, catching her breath as her eyes reverted back to their old color. She coughed, spitting out a drop of blood. "No… not yet," Rikka gasped, wiping away the blood. Everything started going white. The only thing that went through her mind then was the one thing that made her keep going. It was one of the happiest days of her life. As her body fell forward, her mind drifted off as Doble's cried echoed and left her ears.

* * *

 **(Three Months Ago)**

It had been years since that horrible incident. She was forced into an adoption center. With no legal guardian present willing to take her in, with no other living relative around, she lived her remaining teen years in the adoption center. Her will to keep training continued on as the image of her horrible mother remained ingrained in the back of her head. It was that image that made her able to go on. It was that image that reminded her of the kind of force she wanted to fight against. It was that image that made her able to survive in the fights since then.

Now that she was 20, she had to start living on her own. Fortunately, she was able to find a job at a local gym, allowing her the chance to afford a relatively cheap apartment with the help of teaching people how to box on the side. It was good for her; training to get her mind off her mother, as well as remembering the face of her brother to keep reminding her of the people she wished to protect. She didn't want anyone else to have to go through that. She was always open to talk to her students, almost like a therapist. Besides that, her immense strength was what made her incredibly marketable to the gym. Information about her strength was also what made her get noticed to a certain group of individuals.

Rikka was training on her own; it was close to closing time and she was the one assigned to locking the place up. With her boxing gloves on, while also sporting her boxing uniform, she relentlessly unleashed a barrage of coordinated, powerful attacks on a fighting dummy. The dummy seemed to cry and weep with mercy as she continued releasing all of her fury on it. The sounds of her punches echoed throughout the gymnasium, alerting to the group watching of where to look for her.

She finished waling on the durable dummy. Rikka caught her breath relatively quickly when she heard rather heavy steps approach from behind her. She began to hear their voices. There were three of them, with a rather confident and casual voice having a certain strength to it that attracted her somewhat. "I'm telling you, she's the kind of buddy you want."

The comment was met with a voice resembling that of a regal woman. She spoke with a higher dialect while maintaining a calm demeanor unparalleled to most of the people that would even enter the gym. "I'm not entirely certain; our group of protectors definitely already has enough barbarians within it. I'd rather have someone such as Melanie, for at least she admires the intricacies of magic."

The confident voice spoke up again. "Meglax, come on, tell her otherwise."

The last speaker was a calm male. Although not as regal sounding as the woman, he spoke eloquently and calmly. It felt like he formulated each of his statements with deep caution before continuing on, showing that he was cautious to never offend. "Please, do not drag me in to this affair, brother. I do not wish to undermine your choice, but you must at least respect Arkaid's wishes."

Finally, Rikka spoke up. She sighed with an annoyed tone, for her shift was almost over and she didn't exactly want more company. "We're closing in a few minutes. If you really need to work out, come tomorrow." She turned around, soon pausing as she realized who her company is. Before her, the regal woman was identified as a light-blue scaled, humanoid dragon. She wore a complete set of armor that resembled that of the attire of a wizard. The confident voice originated from a red dragon with long, spiky blonde hair. His crimson scales reflected on his rather wild personality. The last speaker was colored with a down to earth green tone, with his armor resembling that of Robin Hood. "You're definitely not from around here. Which world? I'm guessing Dragon World?"

The red-scaled dragon sighed, partially annoyed. "You'd think more people would know about us. Right, Arkaid?"

Arkaid returned with a calm sigh, though her voice detailed some protest. "Doble, the ones who do know us also see us as worthless."

"Ah, whatever the hell," the dragon identified as Doble returned. He returned his attention to Rikka, observing her closely. He hummed to himself. "I'm really liking what I see here. You definitely are the kind of type I want."

Rikka rolled her eyes. "You hitting on me, dragon-boy?"

"Feisty," Doble replied. "I heard that you fought some of the Hundred Demons a few months back, too."

Rikka nodded. She definitely recalled incidents. Not so long ago, a terrifying beast known as Yamigedo threatened the very fabric of this world. During that time, Yamigedo's servants, known as the Hundred Demons, emerged one by one. However, it was not too quick, and there was a time when Yamigedo's servants struggled. While officers and buddyfighters managed to take out some of them, Rikka also had some experience of her own. Dragonic beings and demons from different Hells confronted her, and she fought them every single time. "I didn't beat 'em all," she explained. "Some were just too strong for me."

Meglax nodded. "You're smart, too," he added. "It is always beneficial to know when and where to pick your fights. Knowing the best time to retreat is also the sign of a warrior who understands good tactics."

"A warrior?"

Doble intervened. "Do you remember Gao Mikado?"

Rikka nodded back. Who could not hear of the boy? The child wonder that teamed up with his buddy and managed to take out Yamigedo with the help of… it was then that Rikka remembered who these guys were. The Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragons, assistants to the Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Tenbu. "Right… now I remember. You guys are members of the Fifth Omni Cavalry. I've been hearing some stories about you guys."

Arkaid somberly sighed. "Horrid ones, I fear."

"Yeah, but fuck 'em." The three cavalry members were taken aback, startled that someone would have said such a thing. She was on their side? "Those same people did nothing when they were in danger. Regardless of who helped you, you guys were the main fighting force against Yamigedo. Anyone who doubts your strength doesn't even factor the fact that you had the will to actually fight."

Doble's smirk stretched his entire face. "I dig you a lot. You must be my buddy."

"Buddy?" Now Rikka was the one confused. "Seriously? You want me as your buddy."

Doble cleared his throat. He was looking somewhat as Arkaid and Meglax watched him attempt to speak. He looked away from Rikka for a moment, looking back at his comrades behind him. They too knew the truth. "I… I heard what happened to your brother." That comment stuck with Rikka. She lowered her head, remembering the one person she wished she could've protected. However, Doble managed to put on a confident grin once again. However, he was actually nervous as he spoke. "That's why…. I… I want you to see you joining us as something more than joining a group. When you join me, I want you to think of it as being a member of our family."

"Family?" Rikka asked, completely bewildered.

Family…

Family…

 _Family…_

* * *

 **(Present)**

"My … family…." Rikka fell to the ground. Although the action barely made a sound, it echoed in Doble's head. His eyes were locked on to his buddy as she remained motionless on the ground. Her hair acted as a veil as it covered her head. Sinblade bellowed with a heartless chuckle as he started for his sword, ready to finish the job. However, all of a sudden, he fell to his knees. He gasped for air. Rikka did more of a number on him than he originally thought. He scowled at the girl as he continued forward, hoping to end it.

"No …" Doble whimpered. He struggled to stand himself back up, but now his will was weak. Meglax was right; they should've fled. They should've looked for reinforcements. Meglax turned to his brother, defeated. He couldn't protect Doble and his buddy. He failed…. They both failed….

Doble and Meglax's vision turned white. The weight of exhaustion that held them down was lifted. Before they knew it, they were able to stand once more. Doble's eyes darted around the room as Meglax tried to make sense of it all. The two of them were away from everything, existing in a separate, completely white space. Doble panicked, for Rikka was nowhere in sight. "Rikka!" His voice boomed echoed throughout the plane of existence. He found himself spooked from how shocked his voice was.

Meglax pondered to himself. "What the heck is this place?" He began. "We're definitely not of this world anymore."

A disembodied voice answered. The voice of a regal woman echoed throughout the plane, but her tone was much lower. She truly displayed the age and maturity in her tone as she spoke. "That is correct." Doble and Meglax tried to find the source of it. They spun around as their eyes scanned the place in all directions, but no figure was shown. Finally, their eyes caught on another pair. Two large, dragonic eyes were shown before them. "You are now within your mind. I have reached you in your time of need."

Doble remained speechless, yet Meglax willed himself forward. His amazed eyes gazed forward in awe. "That voice… Dynamis."

"You are correct. I am the Founder of the Armordragons, Dynamis." Her eyes had a cold feeling to them, intimidating to say the least. She gazed at the two cavalry dragons until her pupils caught the focus on Doble. "And you are surely in an unfortunate situation."

The red humanoid dragon kneeled before the pair of eyes. He begged to her. "Y-Yes, Dynamis! Please! I need the strength to save my buddy! Rikka… she's too important for me to lose!"

"And if I help you, what would be gained?" Dyanmis mused. Doble gasped as his pupils trembled. "What will stop you from getting into this situation once again? There is no doubt in my mind; you cannot beat Sinblade the way you are now."

"Then please! Give me the strength to-"

"NAÏVE WARRIOR!" Dyanmis's voice boomed from her eyes. Gusts of wind shook the very plane around the three. Doble and Meglax braced themselves, nearly succumbing to the great deity's aura alone. "Have you no intelligence, you fool! Strength alone will get you nowhere!" The winds died down, but Doble lost the will to keep himself standing. He fell to his knees. Meglax quickly came to his friend's side. "You believed you had the strength to face Sinblade once again. What fruit was born from such a mindset? It left you vulnerable, unable to see that he too has grown stronger. The Retainers are not like you; they are the spawn of the diabolical dragon of darkness himself. Such beasts are out of your very league if you fight alone!"

Doble sighed. "But I have to fight Sinblade! Rikka's in danger!"

"How is she in danger?"

"Sinblade is-…" The cavalry dragon stopped himself. He lowered his head, feeling his blonde hair as it draped along his shoulders. As he was there, staring at the empty white space beneath him, he couldn't help but only think of Rikka. Rikka was fighting because he and Meglax could no longer do so. What could he have done to change this history? He then remembered Meglax's warning to him. "… No," he finally answered. "She wasn't put in danger because of that fiend." Doble turned to his brother, both of them sharing a strong look. "Brother, I'm sorry for doubting you."

Dyanmis's tone showed a hint of curiosity. "Oh?"

Doble nodded. "You're right," he muttered. He managed to bring himself to his feet without the assistance of his brother. He glared into the eyes of the deity before him, curling his hands into tight fists. Images of his buddy's story flashed into his mind. Remembering what Rikka told him… he had only known the general story about her past until she finally told him one day. The truth should have changed him. He should've learned more. "Meglax told me we should have retreated to get help. I… decided that we shouldn't."

"Why?"

"Because… vengeance took hold of me," Doble hesitantly returned. "Even though I knew Sinblade was a terrible threat, I was confident… no, I was cocky. I thought I was strong enough. And now… my buddy had to defend me alone."

Meglax shook his head. "You mean 'us,' and it's not entirely your fault, brother." He firmly grasped his brother's right shoulder. Doble turned to him, watching as Meglax lowered his head. "I took it upon myself to be the one to rein you in, just like I always do. But recently, I've been hesitant to even bother. I've doubted any reason to continue because I figured you'd keep protesting me. I should have tried harder."

"Meglax…."

"It won't be like that anymore, Doble," Meglax returned. "Rikka and Tenbu need us. Not only that, but the others need us to be strong and smart to fight alongside them." Meglax stood in front of his brother, staring at him dead in the eyes. "How can I even bother watch as you down-talk Arkaid's choice if you can't back up your word? You're supposed to be a man of your word!"

Doble pounded his chest. "Of course I am. I need to keep my comrades safe. We need to fight as one once again!"

Dynamis's voice echoed. "And you will have that chance." As soon as her voice was heard, a soft light began to surround both of the cavalry dragons. Doble and Meglax gasped as they felt all their pains evaporate from their souls. "I have seen enough. It is time for me to release you from your shackles, and reveal your true potential." The eyes gazed at Doble first. She watched as the dragon unleashed a triumphant roar. Power surged through his very being and flames erupted at his sides. His sword began to grow as his body began to change shape. "Doble. Red Dragon of hellish flames. You are released from your binds. Come forth and continue the fight, Fifth Omni Super Cavalry Dragon, Hellfire Sword Doble!" Dyanmis's eyes turned to face Meglax. The dragon's body became enveloped with green, strong and intense winds. He embraced it all. "Meglax. Green Dragon of the winds. Come forth and continue the fight, Fifth Omni Super Cavalry Dragon, Phoenix Bow Meglax!...

 _You have been entrusted with Tenbu's gift. Never cease. Never fall! Protect all!_ "

The two dragons were brought back. Sinblade could not help but become distracted. He watched as two beams of light enveloped the calvary dragons. It nearly blinded him. He had no choice but to draw back from the intense aura. When his sight returned, he was greeted with Doble and Meglax, but they were no longer the same dragons they were before. They stood taller, stronger, with their weapons held tightly at their sides. Doble's eyes contained the very flames from hell as he extended his great and mighty sword. "Touch Rikka and you will die a horrible death!"

Sinblade knew he couldn't continue. He sensed something drawing from both sides. He looked to his left, watching as Fernyiges flew towards him. "… Flee…." The dragon struggled roar. Below the flying, wounded beast was another group of cavalry members drawing near. Another source was sensed. To his right, more cavalry members were approaching. He knew he could not continue. He had to retreat. Quickly, he enveloped himself in his cape with every ounce of remaining power and evaporated from existence. He escaped.

* * *

 **(POV: First)**

It was like Fernyiges was using every last bit of his power just to fly away. We had fought hard. Arkaid, Alliot and I had fought with everything we had. Even so, the dragon was able to have just enough strength to flee as far as he could. Ahead of us, we saw the great and terrifying beast, Sinblade Dragon, vanish from existence. Alliot growled, angry that another Retainer had escaped us. Upon him disappearing, we noticed Melanie, Merak, and Mizaru just ahead. They must have heard the commotion just like we did. As soon as we realized this, we took a look down the intersecting road. Based on how Sinblade directed himself, he appeared to be looking at something ahead of him before disappearing. That was when I saw two beings, powerful beings, standing before us. In the arms of the large red dragon was Rikka, completely unconscious.

Arkaid was the first to speak. We were all united in this warzone, glad to have survived to fight another day. "Everyone, group up!" Everyone else came to our sides. It was then that she picked up something that Alliot and I already had. Doble and Meglax were different, too different. They were no longer beings that resembled their old selves. They carried a certain about them. It was like they had reached a new level of power. However, Arkaid must have viewed that as secondary, for she went for information first. "What happened here?"

Doble answered in a strong tone. "Sinblade nearly wiped us out," he solemnly began. "Meglax and I had fallen… but Rikka used the Disaster Force and managed to hold Sinblade off."

"The Disaster Force?!" Arkaid barked out. "How?!"

"We ran into a guy who had it. Some crook," Meglax answered for her. "In the end, it was rather fortunate, really." He looked over to Doble. He never took his eyes off his buddy, even when the others were talking to him. He didn't care. He was just holding on to Rikka, watching her breath slowly. He was just so happy to see her still alive. "She did the same thing CJ did, but she used four 'Dragoguts' at once. The Dark Core Deck Case fell apart, but at that point she already received the power she needed."

Alliot interjected. "Yeah, speaking of power!" He approached Doble, observing him closely. He sneered a bit, watching the rival very closely. "Even I can sense that you two changed!"

I shook my head. "No, not sense it," I corrected. Arkaid and Alliot turned to me feeling intrigued and confused respectively. "No… I can _feel_ it. The power you two now have… it's … tangible. How?"

"Dynamis," Doble muttered. "She came to us… and she saved us."

Before I could get another answer out of him, I heard footsteps from behind me. Everyone turned, watching as Tasuku and Jack led Watson and Count Dawn towards us. Tasuku looked incredibly worried as he rushed towards us. "Group up at HQ! Gale Minas and Eirik escaped!" Just as I feared; the man that joined Fernyiges was truly Master Eirik. Damn it! We lost Gale to him!

* * *

 **(POV: Third)**

Master Eirik and Gale needed to group up with the Retainers. However, upon arriving back at his base of operations, he was quickly met with his wounded buddy. As Eirik and Gale left the portal, Eirik rushed over to the dragon's side. He felt Sinblade's heart race as the demonic dragon leaned on him for support. "Sinblade, take it easy; you've done more than enough. I cannot thank you enough." Sinblade's breathing became much more exhausting. Gale merely rolled his eyes, annoyed at the sight of such a pair. Eirik pulled up his sleeve, revealing his skin. Using his free hand, he activated the Dark Core Deck Case. Sinblade's heart raced as he sensed the Disaster Force once again. Eirik's body was enveloped in the dark, menacing aura. "Sinblade, please, take it."

The dragon shook his head. How could he do it do his own companion? His comrade? He could not willingly do it. He would rather suffer through it. "Master… no…." The silent dragon finally spoke. His voice was weakened, void of any strength. The battle with the Cavalry members took too much out of him. Without him knowing, Eirik took hold of Sinblade's sword, sticking the sword ever so slightly into his own arm. Sinblade watched as his buddy winced and coiled from the pain. "Master!" Eirik guided Sinblade's hand to the grip of the blade. Soon, the exhausted dragon felt power coursing through him once again. Eirik felt weak as the Dark Core Deck Case continued to lose power. Finally, just as Eirik was about to pass out, Sinblade removed the blade from his buddy's arm, ceasing the ritual.

Gale watched as Sinblade grasped onto Eirik tightly, keeping him on his feet. The ex-prisoner rolled his eyes at the display. "Don't pretend you didn't like it, you demon," Gale condemned the demonic dragon. "You're just like any buddy monster, except your display is much more literal; you are all blood-sucking animals."

Eirik ignored the comment. He greatly appreciated Gale's presence and he knew that he needed to take advantage of someone with such strength in the Disaster Force. Politely, he pushed away Sinblade's hand, allowing himself to stand on his own. "Alvis should be here already. What's taking him so long?"

"Didn't he have to get by other agents or something?"

"He said he'd have that covered," Eirik returned. "We now have you, our Puppet Master. Besides Sinblade getting so wounded, our plans are beginning to unfold rather nicely." Master Eirik turned to his buddy once again, observing the creature closely. "What happened out there? You were only supposed to make sure no one else got too close to the Buddy Police HQ. Who did you fight?"

"The cavalry dragons and that _girl_ ," Sinblade emphasized. "Rikka… that's what Doble called her…. That girl…. She did the unthinkable with the Dark Core Deck Case."

"Overloading it is always dangerous," Master Eirik sighed. "I'm just glad you're safe. We'll deal with them later. For right now, we need to ensure the protection of the other Retainers. Fernyiges looked absolutely spooked… and he enjoyed that."

"He must have sensed Chase's potential."

Gale shook his head. "I still think it would've been better to have him be at the DMW."

Master Eirik shrugged. "He needed to be there to see his Headquarters fall apart," he began. "Besides, Alvis didn't want Chase at the DMW if things went wrong. To be fair, fighting one Retainer is less hectic than fighting an army."

Knocks were heard from the door. Before Master Eirik or Gale could question the source of it, they recognized the voice. The voice was muffled, implying that the person was wearing some sort of disguise. "Code 1, 12, 22, 9, 19. Open the door!"

Gale chuckled to himself. "Why the hell?"

Master Eirik pondered to himself. He spoke quietly, but it was just loud enough for Gale to hear. "He said his name in numbers…. He must have _someone else_ with him. We can't say his name, then." He rushed up to the door and opened it, revealing his brother, Alvis. "Bro! What happened? Why are you late?" The only quality of his brother that he could see was his brother's small bits of curly blonde hair that somehow worked their way through the black bandages covering his entire body. He was like a ninja of sorts, hiding his overall appearance and keeping his eyes behind a set of skiing goggles. Before Eirik could ask the question again, he found his answer.

On Alvis's back were two beings tied together. Master Eirik couldn't help but cackle to himself, for his plans were coming in fruition faster than he had intended. He loved the fact that his plan was working in such a seamless sequence. On Alvis's back was Liam Kieron, tied to his buddy Demios in SD form. Alvis quickly entered the room and plopped the pair on their side. The leader of the operation kept giggling to himself as Gale Minas whistled with piqued curiosity and interest. Alvis spoke up as he started unwinding the bandages. "I found him lurking in one of the bases. We almost got seen before we knocked him out. It could've been all over! I told you, we shouldn't have sent everyone; if I wasn't there, he would've made off with key information!"

Master Eirik lowered his head. "I'm deeply sorry, but I'm so glad; you made the best out of a horrible situation and plan!"

"Not really," Alvis sighed. "My boss called. She found out I wasn't at the DMW. I told her I was heading to the Buddy Police HQ to check on Chase, and she's probably on her way now."

"Dammit," Master Eirik mumbled. "If I didn't call back my forces so soon, you wouldn't have been…."

"No, its fine, bro," Alvis returned with a smile. "I knew there was a great chance of me getting fired during this operation anyways. That's the least of my worries. When we were in the base, I sorta had to _make_ Sitri listen to me."

"What?"

"He didn't want to hurt Liam, but I told him he had no choice," Alvis continued before looking away. He stared at his Deck Case, where Sitri remained in his card form. "He's angry. He's not talking to me. The only way I got him to comply was that, if his gamble magic failed, which it mostly does, then they'd be fine. Fortunately for me, the few times it worked, it actually worked; it knocked these two clean out…. Look," Alvis sighed. "I know that he'll have to play the role back when I get to HQ, but I hope this incident doesn't get in the way of anything. I even reminded him of the importance of this, but that wasn't enough…."

"He'll come around, now get going!" Master Eirik continued. "If you're gonna get fired, then make sure you're there on time; I don't want you to be seen with connections to us. Now go!" His brother nodded before racing out of the room. He turned his head back and gave Master Eirik a reassuring nod. Everything was going to turn out okay. Master Eirik nodded back, and soon Alvis made a turn in the hallway, leaving his sight. Master Eirik went over to the unconscious leader of the Purgatory Knights, observing the fallen body. "If we kill him, CJ would never forgive us, even if Alvis begged for mercy." He pulled on Demios's body, hoisting the creature up. "I'll put him into storage for right now. That should leave things right for you, right?" Eirik sneered as he turned to face Gale Minas. He was soon met with devilish eyes.

Gale Minas knew exactly what to do. The Disaster Force activated, enveloping his body with the dangerous aura. As the group's puppet master, he soon reached into his pocket, pulling out the one card he knew he could use. An impact card that secured his win against Gao Mikado those weeks ago. However, he needed to ensure that Liam's mind was weakened. He sat Liam in a chair and quickly closed the door to the room, locking it. He had to make sure his methods were secret and could not be seen, especially since this card required a great amount of the Disaster Force to use. Only he, someone who had the ability to wield so much of it, could make use of the Force in such an incredible and horrific way.

The puppeteer secured Liam from head to feet, trapping the man and ensuring he had no chance of escaping. Finally, the man readied his head. Almost in a mocking manner, the man started slapping his free hand against Liam's face, soon noticing that the man was showing signs of discomfort. It did not take long for Liam to come to. Upon doing so, he immediately recognized the state of the situation. As soon as he felt the tightness of the ropes around him, he struggled to break free, gritting his teeth as he angrily stared at the floor. He continued swear loudly. Other criminals in the hallway would overhear the actions from behind the door, knowing well that Gale Minas was preparing another project, a spectacle for the criminals.

Liam heard Gale snicker down at him. Liam grunted as he threw himself on his back, allowing him to stare at Gale right in his eyes. "You gobshite. You piece of shit!"

"Whoa, whoa," Gale mocking jested. "Watch the language, Liam. Are you mad your buddy's gone?"

"Wait? Demios?!" Liam called out for him, only to be given no answer. His heart rate picked up. His body tensed up. Soon, Gale noticed a few glimpses of the Disaster Force. It was just like how he remembered. Back when he was on the same team as Liam, he recalled Demios keeping a close eye on Liam. He had always wondered why, and the only answer Demios would give was that he needed to hold him back. It didn't take long for Gale to connect the pieces; Liam was straining to hold back the Disaster Force. "Gah! W-where is he? Where's my partner?!"

"He's gone," Gale casually spoke. He rolled his head around his neck. Out of the two of them, Gale was the only one who didn't appear to take situation seriously. He spoke in a casual tone, void of any emotion besides signs of laughter. He was enjoying himself as he toyed with Liam's strained mind. If Liam was not weak, then it was only fit for Gale to tire Liam's mind to the point of exhaustion. Only then would the chains holding him back be freed. "Flew away. Who knows where he went."

"Fucking liar!" Liam snarled back. His voice was filled with agony. Something about it struck Gale. He wasn't scared, or emotionally disturbed by it. However, Gale picked something up about Liam's tone. He wasn't replying like he truly knew Demios would return. He replied loudly, boisterously, almost like a wild, caged animal with nowhere left to run. It was like the volume of his words were trying to not only reach Gale, but also Liam himself. "What did you do to him?!"

"We didn't do anything," Gale Minas chuckled. "Well, actually, that's not specific. What I mean, we really couldn't." Gale continued with a sneer. "I mean, Demios is the Leader of the Purgatory Knights. Someone that strong, cunning, tactical… he wouldn't be the type to get caught so easily. I mean, he's a leader who leads the beings of purgatory, right?" Liam shook his head, angrily looking away. "But you… you're just a regular person with his gift. Without the Disaster Force, well… what are you, exactly?"

"You eejit."

"No, really, I'm actually curious," Gale continued. He began to play with the card from before. He fiddled with it playfully as Liam slowly became distracted by the card. The trapped man tried to recognize it, but Gale fiddled with it in such a manner that it was nearly impossible to recognize the card. His distracted mind was what made it so easy for Gale to knock Liam back, making the man fall from his chair. Liam swore again upon being shoved to the side. He was completely and utterly helpless. "Without any of that, without any true signs of strength, what could you offer such an amazing creature?"

"Stop toying with me, you gobshite piece of shit!" Liam roared as he tumbled and rolled on the floor. The pain of the Disaster Force was eating at him. The force had activated on its own; Liam no longer had any control. Gale knew more than enough to see that Liam was just trying to convince himself of a truth he would adore to see as a reality. 'If only he knew the truth,' Gale mused. Gale kept musing to himself as he watched the pathetic man roll around. If only he truly knew Demios's feelings. Because he didn't, Liam continued to struggle in vain. "Give me back my buddy?"

"I can't give you someone who's not here," Gale continued. He watched Liam's Disaster Force grow stronger, enveloping the poor soul. Liam cried out from the pain as the aura consumed him, taking over every fiber of his being. "I already know enough about you Liam. Namely, I know people who think like you; you see, it's usually the loudest people who have no idea what they're talking about; Hoshi was one of them." He continued to watch Liam as he struggled more and more. His screams would bring any person to a state of deafness. However, Liam continued until his lungs could not take it anymore! Liam gasped for air as Gale just laughed to himself. "Whoever killed him really did me a favor; I hated that man." Liam looked over to Gale, spitting in his direction. The spit landed on Gale's pointer finger. The insulted man only looked at the spit and laughed mockingly at it. "Oh, this?" He asked as he playfully wiped it against his shirt. "Oh, you wish you hadn't did that," he stated in a calm voice.

Finally, Liam was growing more silent. It was obvious to Gale that Liam was, subconsciously, holding something back. Based on what he assumed, he figured that Liam was acting in such a way to convince himself that Demios was still here. Well, he definitely wasn't going to save him. Gale covered Liam's eyes. It was time. Liam was too strained to fight anymore. The Disaster Force consumed Liam, bringing the man close to the insane state that most untrained users were. Finally, Gale Minas used the Disaster Force to bring the use of his impact card into fruition. "Become my puppet, Liam." The card activated, soon glowing. At the very last moment, Liam felt his consciousness slipping away as Gale muttered the card's name. "Nightmare Despair."

Everything went quiet. The Disaster Force completely faded from both beings. Gale found himself exhausted as he fell backwards, chuckling to himself as the ritual was completed. He smiled as he slowly forced himself back to his feet. He slowly untied Liam, but he wasn't struggling. No… he simply waited to be untied. Soon, Liam brought himself back to his feet, free from all pain. Gale smirked as he looked into Liam's eyes. He was now his. "So, how do you feel?"

"Gobshite," Liam chuckled. "You really have to ask me that? Jeez, like."

"Well, you certainly have a lot of confidence," Gale returned. "Anyways, I need to tell you your duty. You need to get your buddy Chase super pissed off. Can you do that?"

"… What?" Liam asked curiously. "Who?"

"Are you an idiot?" Gale Minas barked back. "Chase! Your friend! The dude you've been friends with. You're under my control, but lord almighty! You should still have your brain, you-"

"Ohhhh," Liam mused back. He looked into Gale's eyes with a mocking glare. "You mean _Christian_."

"Christian?" Gale was genuinely surprised. He laughed nervously as he just stumbled upon a goldmine of information. "Wait, I'm sorry, forget what I just said. You're no fool…. Just, please, tell me," he continued. He was genuinely so surprised that he was unable to speak without stating his points in a disjointed way. Without saying much, he was completely surprised by this new bit of information. "You said his name was… Christian."

"Christian Amino," Liam answered completed with a soft shrug. "That was his name. I know everything about him. He and I used to talk all the time, after all."

"Huh… this is interesting," Gale mused to himself. This puppet would certainly prove useful to him yet. "There must be a specific reason as to _why_ he says he's another name."

"Like, Chase Hallows is his current legal name," Liam corrected.

"So he changed it, then?" Gale asked curiously. The pitch of his voice heightened due to how interested he suddenly was in this conversation. Previously, he doubted the chance of Master Eirik's plan bearing any fruit. However, any form of doubt was removed entirely. "There must be a reason why, correct?"

"Yeah, of course," Liam returned. "And, based on what I've seen, like, he hasn't told the others."

" _Really?_ " Gale was smirking in the vilest way any creature could. "What kind of _reasons?_ "

"Not too many," Liam returned. "Still, I know many things that he has definitely kept to himself. There's no way he told anyone about _them_."

"Them?"

"His old buddies," Liam returned. "And why they _really_ left. CJ has never told a soul besides me. I wonder what would happen if I revealed such secrets?"

"That would certainly make things roll much more smoothly," Gale Minas mused. "I've changed my mind about you, Liam; you'll certainly be a great addition to this plan. However, I now have no need to direct you. I'm sure you are now interested in confronting your old friend."

"Absolutely," Liam sneered. "I'm offended you even assumed otherwise."


	26. 26 - Broken Hearts - Broken Minds

**(POV: Third)**

*Tenbu's Sanctuary*

Maintaining a watchful eye over his valued Cavalry was an easy task for the wise, transcendent Omni Lord. Lord Tenbu felt the changes his precious comrades went through. He remained in a meditative state, breathing slowly as the sensations of his thoughts urged him to confront the creator of the Armordragons. As his mind pondered, he instinctively grasped onto his Omni Orb: the representation of his role as an Omni Lord. He felt the orb slowly shift, enveloping itself in soft, cooling auras. He would not open his eyes, move his mouth, or even drift or search the countless worlds for his trusted friend; the best connection the two shared was that of the mind.

He felt the other side's pressure. He sensed the presence of the Armordeity herself, Dynamis. Lord Tenbu could hear her voice from the deep depths of his very mind. She spoke, yet she did not appear surprised by the sudden call. "I see that you have sensed it too, my lord." Dynamis's voice echoed. "Both Doble and Meglax have reached a higher power."

"Please, you are the last one to address me as Lord; compared to me, you are much greater. You understand the armordragons more than even I."

"Is that the purpose of this sudden impulse?"

"I only wish to have my questions answered," Tenbu returned. The old dragon soon found himself smiling. "Unless you could come and visit me, once again. I would greatly appreciate your coming."

Tenbu's mind suddenly heard chuckling. "You know more than even I that I have my own duties to attend to; my own people to protect. However, I shall educate you on whatever you desire. What must you know, my lord?"

"In all my years of looking after my pupils, not once has this happened," Tenbu returned. He was feeling lowly about being denied companionship once again. However, he had his duty as an Omni Lord to understand the meaning behind his comrades and their changes. "I felt it; Doble and Meglax have found new power, yet it was something that I had not foreseen. Why is this the case?"

"As the founder of the armordragons, and you, the Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, I can say that your followers responded to our power," Dynamis returned. "I expected this change to happen earlier to some of your cavalry members, in all honesty. However, I can only assume that Doble and Meglax needed to surpass a wall, as well as the others."

"A wall, you say?"

"That object that prevents you from moving forward," Dynamis's voice answered. "That one thing that prevents one from truly emerging as the individual they had sought to be. The fixture that stops one in their journey for self-discovery, only for them to wonder if they should turn back. As you have told your new student, Chase Hallows, other members of the Cavalry Dragons are afflicted with their own selfish desires. Until they are able to strike the wall created from their own weaknesses, they are doomed to fail."

* * *

 **(POV: First)**

*Buddy Police HQ*

We had to reconvene at the Buddy Police Headquarters; too much had happened in so little amount of time. Tasuku and his group had gone up ahead while the rest of us were still ensuring the protection of Rikka. She had put herself through the ringer and there was no way we would speed up just so we could reconvene faster; we needed to protect her and watch her vitals. However, what put me at ease was how Doble and Meglax appeared to transcend their own previous limitations. With them, I doubted that we would be in trouble for the time being. As we were just about to enter the HQ, I kept looking at Doble to see if he would flaunt to me his new form. However, he continued to look at Rikka. She breathed slowly, resting in Doble's arms. She was only barely awake now, but it was still incredibly fortunate that she was going to be okay, especially since Arkaid had been slowly healing her on the walk here.

The situation made none of us wish to speak. I had seen a side of Doble that Rikka had only talked about. Doble was given what he wanted from his rivalry with Alliot; he was given newfound strength. However, he didn't care. He continued to look down at his buddy, watching as she slowly found her strength once again. Even though Doble knew that she was going to make it, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. It tore me up just watching it. I had to say something to him. "She's a hell of a buddy," I forced myself to say, mostly since I thought it was awkward for me to just say something out of nowhere. Doble turned to me, sighing. I felt compelled to say more. "You're lucky to have someone like her as a buddy. Most people don't."

"Yeah," Doble solemnly returned. "… You know, when I first met her, I thought I'd be doing her a favor; she really is a true warrior."

"Of course," I returned. The others seemed to take notice of my efforts. Not a single one of them talked, allowing me to speak. "There's no doubt about that. Trust me, I found out the hard way when she kicked my ass."

It took so much effort for me to say statements like these. No matter how I saw it, I felt like I was talking to Arkaid the way I was earlier; forcing myself to be funny was not something I thought I was good at. However, before I could criticize myself for speaking so awkwardly, I noticed that Doble was chuckling. His shoulders shuddered as Arkaid turned to me with a beaming smile. It was something I didn't expect, but I could see why she was excited; Doble actually appeared to like my presence. "Yeah, you really got whooped. I wouldn't want anyone else to be my buddy; she's perfect."

"Right," I returned with a reassuring nod.

I looked over at her, noticing that she was glancing at me with her tired, dreary eyes. Arkaid was still transferring stamina to her through her healing. Fortunately, Rikka appeared to be a bit more lively with each passing moment. Melanie rushed up to my side with Mizaru and Merak watching her closely. They must not have wanted her to be so close to a comrade this exhausted; maybe they expected Melanie to break down with worry. However, Melanie giggled playfully as the two girls exchanged looks. "You kicked his ass!"

Mizaru overtly expressed discomfort overhearing _that word_. His body tensed up as his eyes popped open with complete fear. Merak could only bring himself to sigh as Mizaru continued whimpering silently, unable to conceal his disgust. "M-Melly! Language!"

"I'm sorry, Mizaru!" Melanie returned with a goofy giggle. "I couldn't help it! I just wish I was there to see big sis be so cool!"

Meglax nodded, soon tipping his hat. "Yes, she certainly was rather _cool_ to say the least."

Arkaid shook her head. "Reckless sounds more like it to me; out of everything she could have learned from my buddy, she chose to educate herself on the Disaster Force. Such reckless behavior coming from only a young adult!"

Rikka slowly spoke. "Sorry for worrying all of you…." She turned her head up. Rikka was now looking at the one responsible for her still being here. "But at least I have my _big strong_ dragonman to help me."

I could just _feel_ how embarrassed Doble felt just there. He bit the inside of his cheek before glancing his eyes in another direction. "Enough of that!"

"Oh? Last I checked, _you_ were the one hitting on me back then."

"Gah! Cut it out!"

Alliot was snickering on my right. "Yeah, give the _hot head_ some slack."

"What did ya say, shrimp?!"

"Who are ya calling shrimp, ya bastard?!"

Doble was about to yell back with another retort. However, along with Meglax, the two cavalry dragons began to wobble back and forth. Merak, sensing something was off, immediately went to Rikka's aid. After removing her from Doble's arms, both Doble and Meglax fell backward, breathing heavily with exhaustion. "W-what the hell?" Doble forcibly muttered. Finally, he felt his body trembling. Meglax seemed to understand the situation more than his friend; he was not complaining, seemingly embracing what's to come.

Soon, the two dragons reverted back. They decreased in size, becoming their old selves once again. Meglax and Doble wearily brought themselves back to their feet while the others rushed to their aid. Meglax regained his composure the fastest out of the two. "As I expected; it was only a temporary boost in strength. However… I can still feel its power."

Arkaid slowly pondered to herself. She muttered, yet her voice was just audible for the others to hear. "Could it be possible that the form takes stamina in order to maintain itself?" Before the others could state their input, Arkaid continued. "That would make sense, considering that they just collapsed before us. It would only be a matter of time before we can test this theory and see if they can go back into their forms on their own."

I interjected before she could keep rambling. "We'd have to wait a bit for that; they're exhausted."

She nodded. "That is true; we don't want to rush things now do we?" We finally entered the buddyfight headquarters, soon greeted with impatient faces coming from Tasuku's group. The rest of us couldn't bring ourselves to care; our solidarity and respect for each other made us unwilling to feel guilty for being late. It was, in all honesty, a very odd feeling for me. I didn't expect to feel this way. When Tasuku looked over to us, Arkaid spoke up. "Our apologies. We had to slow down for the sake of mending Rikka. I hope you can understand."

Tasuku was looking a bit tense, yet he understood our situation. It was a struggle for him, but for that reason, I couldn't bring myself to be angry with him. "I understand, but we need to talk about this matter with everyone. Still…." He looked passed us, prompting us cavalry members to turn around. Of course. Tasuku must have been annoyed that Ms. Fridrik and her group weren't here yet. "We need them more than ever; Eirik made a real appearance and now we can confirm he's on the loose with Gale. Just what is taking so long?"

His buddy felt the tension warring in Tasuku's body. Jackknife approached his companion. "I too am impatient, but we must understand their reasoning. They had only just stopped a standoff. They must be organizing and dispatching the DMW agents and Buddy Police officers as we speak."

"I… you're right, Jack."

"Now is not the time to be too impatient, Tasuku," Jackknife returned. "We _will_ stop Gale and Eirik, I can assure you that." That brought a smile across Tasuku's face. The boy officer nodded back, appreciating his buddy's presence. "And it looks like we didn't have to wait too long."

Ms. Fridrik led her pack into the ruined HQ. Their eyes scrolled the debris and overturned desks and tables. The marks of Fernyiges's feet were permanently marked into the stone flooring. Abigail winced upon just seeing the size of the footprints, prompting Bozo to comfort her. Alvis looked bewildered at the sight, but what caught me off guard was how Sitri was nowhere to be seen. It completely confused me, but my confusion was smacked away due to witnessing just how mad Ms. Fridrik was. As Ms. Fridrik walked closer to us, I noticed the amount of scorn and anger present on her face. Her face was warped from her hellish anger. Such disorganization at such a fragile time was not going to be excused. However, what washed away her flames were the tears of Halia. In her SD form, the small eagle flew over to me and quickly nudged her head against my face. "Please, CJ! You aren't lying, right?! You told me the truth!"

"H-Halia, please calm down," I hastily returned. "And yes, I'm telling you the truth!"

"Please, be honest with me, CJ!" Halia pleaded with a loud squawked. "If you truly ignored the message, then be honest! I'll forgive you!"

"Halia, what are you-?" I felt a strong hand grasp me by the collar of my uniform. I looked forward, seeing the eyes of the demon. Fridrik yanked on my collar, dragging me forward until I was standing on my tiptoes. The room started shaking after that; there was not another attacker, but I felt everyone else in the room circle around Ms. Fridrik and I. Their voices were so jumbled and rapid; I could barely make out who was speaking:

Alliot: "Hands off, ya bastard!"  
Arkaid: "Please, refrain yourself!"  
Bozo: "BARK!"  
Abigail: "Ms. Fridrik, please!"  
Melanie: "Leave him alone!"  
Tasuku and Jack: "No! Stop!"  
Count Dawn: "Ms. Fridrik! Stop this madness!"  
Watson: "Lieutenant!"

Their voices kept barking towards Ms. Fridrik. Her grip on my shirt's collar tightened with each additional demand and scream. Halia perched herself behind my neck as her head peered over my face, looking at me with innocent eyes. Ms. Fridrik would tug back at me, bringing my attention back to her. Finally, her voice broke the silence. "Everybody! SHUT UP!"

Each voice ceased, but that only organized the protest. Alliot gritted his teeth as he latched onto Fridrik's left shoulder and grasped it tightly. Ms. Fridrik didn't cease, which almost shocked Alliot. "Drop my buddy, or you will be torn apart!"

"Are you threatening an agent?"

"No, I," Alliot tried to answer back, but he realized the futile situation he was in.

"Good, then shut up, shorty."

I felt it all. I felt Alliot's anger spike up. He felt completely helpless. He couldn't fight her due to her status. He couldn't stand up for himself. He couldn't take me away from her. The only thing he could do was bite his teeth as his arms tensed back and forth. His first rattled with rage. I had to speak up for him. If I didn't, he'd completely fall apart. But then, just as I found myself about the yell back, I heard Doble grasp the other shoulder. Ms. Fridrik glanced at Doble's fiery eyes as he scowled at her. "You have no right to talk to my brother like that."

"Take your hands off of me," Ms. Fridrik returned. "You're touching an agent."

I grunted back. "Then let go of _me_." I looked into Ms. Fridrik's eyes and shoved her away. Doble released his grip. He watched as I knelt down to Alliot, trying to get a good look at him. He was desperately trying to hold his emotions back. I turned to him, soon looking down at him as he rattled back and forth. "Hey, Alliot, it's alright, y'know?"

"I hate her," Alliot muttered silently. I couldn't tell if it was just me, but the sound of soft whimpers entered my ears. "I hate her so much. You have no idea."

"I think I do, buddy," I returned. Alliot kept staring at the ground, but his clarity returned once he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was my hand. He slowly turned to me as I smiled back at him. "The only short thing here is her temper, anyways." What I was greeted with was a small chuckle. His eyes glanced away as I brought myself back to my feet, soon staring back at Ms. Fridrik in the eyes. "Don't down-talk Alliot. Only Doble can do that."

"So it's exclusive?"

"It's their thing," I returned. The way I thought about it, it reminded me what Liam and I did. We would playfully insult each other, but we both knew that none of our words meant any harm. However, when someone else speaks to me in such a way, I can see that their intentions are completely different. The same thing was happening now, but to Alliot instead. "When _you_ do it, you just come off as a complete jerkoff."

Ms. Fridrik couldn't help but sigh back to me. "You honestly think you have the right to talk like that to your superior?"

"You're not my superior," I returned with an annoyed tone. "Tasuku and Ms. Watson are mine."

"I beg your pardon?"

I turned around, watching as Tasuku blinked back in confusion. There was no way I could allow myself to be with anyone who down-talks my friend anymore, especially Alliot. "Tasuku, what is needed for me to be an official member of the Buddy Police?"

"W-What?"

"I'll assume I fit the general requirements," I replied, soon turning back and facing Ms. Fridrik dead in the eye. "This isn't even about you grabbing me, Ms. Fridrik. I hope you know that."

"Was name-calling Alliot seriously the last straw for you, Chase Hallows?" Ms. Fridrik returned with a cold sneer. "I'm trying to figure out why the hell you weren't there when I needed you the most. That's why I'm angry as hell right now. You think I'm not allowed to handle you the way I did? I didn't punch you, hit you, or grapple you until your head turned blue; I grabbed you. So you can just get off your high horse and just be as honest as you can before you're investigated for this complete piece-of-crap issue."

The rest of the room continued to be silent. I remained next to Arkaid and Alliot. For only a moment, I glanced to Arkaid and Alliot respectively. The two of them could only bring themselves to look back to me. However, they both nodded. They had my back, no matter what happened. I knew I was fine. I just needed the two of them to get through this. I took in a deep breath and exhaled deeply, calming my nerves. "Fine. Investigate me; I honestly could not give a crap about it. If you want everything? Then fine, but the first thing you'll need to do is dig through that pile of rubble over there, and that's because my phone got destroyed by the giant FREAKING dragon!"

Ms. Fridrik analyzed me for a moment. She crossed her arms, soon noticing that Halia had not returned to her shoulder. She looked at the eagle. Halia nudged my left cheek as tears slowly fell from her eyes. She was truly begging for me to be innocent in this whole ideal, which is entirely fair. I could tell that the last thing she wanted to realize was that I was not the person she always thought I was. What broke this silence was Ms. Fridrik as she slowly chuckled at me. Her shoulders bounced up and down from her sudden realization. "Didn't I tell you; Alvis, Abigail?" Ms. Fridrik turned to them, looking at their befuddled faces. "He's too weak to be letting himself lose here."

Abigail shook her head. "I don't understand."

"It's obvious," Ms. Fridrik returned with a sly smile. "Chase, the only reason why you're acting so tough is because of them."

"What are you getting at?"

"No way on Earth would you talk back to me like that," Ms. Fridrik returned. "Are you really _that afraid_ of him leaving you like the others?"

Arkaid turned to me. "CJ, what does she mean?"

Ms. Fridrik chuckled to herself. "You want to keep playing your role to protect your shrimp of a friend, right?"

I felt Alliot's body tense up again. He wanted to bark back, but doing so could get him in trouble. The realization was clear to him, but that angered me; Fridrik was taking advantage of her position. She was getting close to breaking the _absolute_ final straw. I snarled at her. "Call him that again and I'm quitting on the spot." That appeared to make everyone else in the room become completely speechless. Even Alliot, the one I was defending, turned to me with bewildered eyes. I was about to throw away my job for the sake of Alliot's dignity. No doubt in my mind that I would've done the same for Arkaid. I felt Arkaid's look of disbelief. However, when I turned to her, and when the two of us shared our feelings through our eyes, she understood. She nodded back to me as I focused on Ms. Fridrik's distorted face. She too could not bring herself to say another word. To make sure that I was even clearer, I continued. "If you call Alliot anything that refers to his height one more time, I'm going to see to it that I become a member of the Buddy Police. You and I; ties are cut. We're done."

Something tore away everyone's attention from the crowd. Something was different; her distorted face returned to normal, but what was present was regret. Something within her was twisting her gut, pulling it apart. It was then that I felt Halia's head pressing on my cheek. Ms. Fridrik was fighting a losing battle. Despite all of this, she still continued. "Why take this personally, Chase? Halia?" She watched her buddy nudge closer to me. "You know I only did it to scare out a confession… right?"

It was then that Alvis's voice shook the crowd. "Well, you're after the wrong person." I could almost hear Ms. Fridrik's neck slowly crack as she turned her head to face the speaker. Alvis stood alone, looking incredibly nonchalant about the entire experience. His hands were dug into his pockets as he casually smirked back at his boss. As Ms. Fridrik grimly motioned over to the supposed perpetrator, the circle disbanded. There were just two sides now; the audience and Alvis as Ms. Fridrik walked over with contempt shadowing her eyes. "Well, you certainly look angry today, Boss."

Abigail became antsy as she attempted her response. "A-Alvis… why are you so…."

"I was going to get fired anyway for leaving my post," Alvis returned with the shrug of his shoulders. "I wanted to _watch the show_." Count Dawn couldn't bring himself to speak. None of the others could. They could only watch as Ms. Fridrik stopped herself right in front of her employee. "I hope you can accept my apology, CJ; I just wanted you to see how Ms. Fridrik truly thought of you."

"W-What?"

"One day, she spoke lowly of you, saying that you'd stop yourself from succumbing to the Disaster Force just because you were so scared of losing Arkaid. Basically, you're "strength" to her was that you're a wimp." Ms. Fridrik lowered her head. Her long strands of hair covered her face, veiling her. "I didn't think she would get so physical with you there, but I just wanted you to see the truth yourself. Besides, I'm getting fired anyway, I don't have anything to lose. As for why I didn't call you-"

Ms. Fridrik finally managed to bring herself to speak. "You… turned them all against me…."

"No, you did it yourself, Boss," he returned confidently. "You did it the moment you grabbed him. The moment you insulted one of his precious friends. And, most of all, you did it when you bribed his-"

Instinctively, Ms. Fridrik grasped his collar. The truth was cut short. There was something I was far from knowing. Alvis was just about to speak about something that brought Ms. Fridrik to a state of rage unparalleled to anything that I had ever seen. She hoisted the man into the air. We were all just about to rush to his aid when we heard another pair of footsteps walk into the room. "I trusted you!"

A new voice echoed throughout the room. "I'm sorry. Am I interrupting something?"

Everyone turned to face the speaker. After so long, I thought it was a miracle that we were able to see him again. But then, as we all looked at the pale man, as well all stared into his soulless eyes, we knew that something was wrong.

* * *

 **(POV: Third)**

The leader of the Purgatory Knights drifted back into consciousness. His eyelids were heavy on his drained body. He could barely speak. Whenever he tried to open his mouth he felt pressure holding it together. The great dragon was reduced to a being that couldn't even groan in pain. His eyes slowly opened, revealing to him the technology surrounding him. He realized he was in his original form, but how? He only remembered being in his SD form when with Liam. The sudden realization made his body tremble until he worked up the strength to resist. The exhausted dragon struggled to speak, but then he noticed a muzzle wrapped his head. Braces held his arms and legs down as he felt the tubs attached to his chest sucking away at his life force. "Liam…." He sensed it; he sensed something was wrong. He could feel the Disaster Force coming off of his precious buddy. He needed to be there; he couldn't just let the power eat away at his buddy's mind. "Liam!" The dragon writhed and struggled, desperately trying to pull his legs and arms away from his restrictions. As he struggled, he damned the people responsible for putting him in this dreaded laboratory, separating him from his buddy. With each passing moment, his muscles expanded as he put his heart into just escaping. He ignored his body's pleas to cease, for the only thing on his mind was saving his buddy from himself before it was too late.

* * *

 **(POV: First)**

Liam stood before us all, completely alone and with his back laying against a ruined door. I wanted to believe that my friend had finally returned after such a long absence, but everyone else in the room appeared to sense something else. Ms. Fridrik released Alvis from her grip as she quickly called for Halia. The small eagle transformed into her larger, true form, returning to Ms. Fridrik's side. This was no longer the time for squabbling; it was time to resolve why Liam was just so … different. Every aspect of him had changed since I last saw him. An aspect of pure calmness swept over him, covering him like a dark veil. Confidence was blooming as a cocky smile crept onto his face. With one eyebrow raised, the Liam I knew had transformed into someone with the potential of complete and total charisma. However, based on his next words, it wasn't the good kind. "So, you done screwing around, like?"

Arkaid and Alliot immediately came to my side, both of them extending an arm over my torso. Arkaid turned to me with serious eyes as she spoke. "Be careful, CJ. I can sense it; the Disaster Force has consumed him." The other cavalry members took to their positions, ensuring that they would be protecting their buddies at all costs. Merak lowered Rikka back onto her feet as Doble quickly supported her. She was only barely able to stand yet, as Doble came to assist her, she nearly brushed him away.

Alliot took the initiative and slowly took a step forward. "So, you're Liam, huh? The others act like you're close to them, but you better watch yourself!"

Count Dawn shook his head. "It is no good; you're debating with a wall at this point." Everyone's eyes glared at the charismatic Liam Kieron. He continued smirking back at each cautious glance. I couldn't bring myself to look at him in any sort of intimidating way; Liam is my friend, yet everyone is treating him like an enemy! "Look at him; he's completely broken down." He turned to Tasuku. "Please, you must destroy his Dark Core Deck Case."

Liam chuckled at the remark. "Don't be dumb, I was told to talk to CJ. Nothing more, nothing less." He turned to me with ferocious eyes. "So, CJ, anything you want to say to rest of 'em before I start talking?"

"Liam… where's Demios?"

"Hell if I know," Liam coldly returned. "For all I know, he left me alone. Doesn't matter now; I don't need him at all," he sneered.

"Liam, please, you need to control yourself," I returned. "The Disaster Force… it's all around you, stronger than before. Please, you can't let it consume you like this."

"I'm not consumed," Liam returned. "I've embraced it. I chose to become this way. The last guy that succumbed to it became a mindless idiot." Liam flaunted his newfound power. Wisps of dark aura orbited his arms. He could feel the power flowing throughout his entire body like blood coursing through his veins. He looked to me, dipping his head with a cocky wink. "Do I look mindless? Do I look an idiot? Hold your breath; I don't care for an answer. I'm not here to have you question my life choices; I was just sent here to _talk_ to you, that's all."

"That's all?"

"Mhm, that's all," he replied with a sharp grin. "Two best buddies, talking it out. Though, not really best buddies since you probably see Arkaid and Alliot as 'em, like. I'm still pretty close though," Liam continued looking over at Arkaid, observing her closely. This made my buddy tense up, quickly grasping her staff to prepare for a fight. I had to hold her back, for she was being too jumpy with the situation. This wasn't like her, but I could see why she was treating this so differently; my friend had embraced the Disaster Force, so there are so many things about him now that can be described as unpredictable. "I mean, no harm about that, right? It's been a few days too. I was _really_ looking forward to talking to my great friend again, _Christian_."

Empty air left my very soul. Arkaid and Alliot could feel my heart pulsing outward from my chest. The both of them turned to me as they saw my eyes stare into nowhere. It wasn't before long I felt my throat closing, forcing me to cough with each breath. My body was mentally shutting down, for my friend had just done the unthinkable. Heat flashes consumed me as my right hand shook. Our secret. Arkaid quickly tried to get my attention, but Alliot slapped me across the face, bringing me back from my panic attack. He looked right into me. "CJ, pull yourself together!"

"Oh, he can't do that," Liam mused. Alliot and Arkaid struggled to bring me back to my feet. They kept questioning me, asking me why I was freaking out overhearing such a name. Arkaid finally turned to Liam with piercing eyes. "He didn't want you guys to hear that now did he? Christian Amino; that's his real name. And the reason why he changed it was to run from his shithole of a family."

That comment broke me back into reality. Alliot suddenly had to hold me back as my body propelled itself forward. Arkaid struggled with keeping me upright. I could hear everyone else behind me pondering at my hysterical display. "Liam! Please! Don't say any more!"

"Now we get to the good stuff," Liam chimed. He pulled out his Dark Core Deck Case. "I was told to fight you, and I decided that I'm going to throw in a little deal on top of it. Would you like me to stop revealing your past?"

Arkaid stammered as she forced her way in front of me. "What is this nonsense? What are you-"

I screamed from behind her. "Yes! Deal!" Arkaid's eyes widened. She looked back to me in befuddlement as she saw me struggle out of Alliot's grip. I was back on my feet, trudging past Arkaid as I left both of my buddies behind. I could hear Arkaid mutter my voice in defeat as I lowered my head to Liam. "… I accept the deal. Please… just don't tell them anymore."

My friend snickered. "Good, good. Now, let's take it outside; I don't want to get glass in my clothes. This place is completely trashed." Liam led the way. Before I could even bring myself to move I solemnly glanced back at my buddies. Arkaid and Alliot were left utterly confused, speechless from my sudden actions.

Tasuku spoke up to the others. He directed Count Dawn, Jack, Watson, and Ms. Fridrik's group to the cells. There was no need to involve themselves in this buddyfight, for the cell previously holding Gale Minas needed to be checked down to every last piece of dust. However, as I watched Ms. Fridrik lead her group in, she turned around, said something to Alvis, and left him alone. There was no doubt in my mind that he was fired on the spot, leaving him behind to watch the fight.

My buddies walked up to me, both of them giving me their full attention. I couldn't help but stare at the floor even when Alliot nudges my shoulder with his fist. Arkaid pressed him for doing so. "Please, don't do that. He's… got a lot on his mind."

"Still," Alliot muttered back. He motioned closer to me before nudging me again. "Is what he's saying true, CJ? You ran away?"

"I wouldn't say I ran away," I corrected. "He said I changed my name and, thing is, I did it to … get away from them." My eyes remained glued to the floor, avoiding all eye contact. I couldn't get a lot of my comrades' faces; I didn't want to. There was no way I would be willing to stare my buddies in the eyes and tell them the full and complete truth. It was just too much for me. "Let's just… get this over with."

Liam and I were standing forty yards from each other. He continued smirking as Alliot and Arkaid positioned themselves on my left and right respectively. The other cavalry members watched from afar, placing themselves on the sides of the arena. Liam's smile vanished when he noticed Tasuku walking towards my side. "The hell are you doing? Get out of the way! Christian and I are gonna fight now!"

"I cannot just stand by and let you assault a friend of mine," Tasuku sternly stated. The confidence in his voice almost revived me. However, it was the sight of his Core Deck Case that truly revitalized my soul. He raised it to the sky as the Core Deck Case illuminated a harsh glow. "Buddy Police Barrier!"

"Crap! I forgot!" Liam attempted to evade it, but it was too late. The light had already reached the satellite orbiting the Earth. The piece of advanced technology almost immediately shot back down a large, light yellow barrier. I could not believe it at first; the device that I had once talked-down about was now going to be the one thing responsible for giving me the chance to rescue my friend. "Damn it!"

Tasuku returned to my side before dropping his Core Deck Case at my side. It illuminated with a warm glow as the actual Deck Case itself transformed into some sort of saucer. He managed to leave the radius of the barrier before leaving both Liam, me, and my buddies trapped within the confines of it. However, I wasn't afraid. I knew what Tasuku wished for me to do. Arkaid and Alliot prepared themselves while Tasuku said these words. "CJ. Beat him. Destroy his Deck Case and save him!"

"Right!" It was obvious to me now. When a Buddy Police Officer uses the Buddy Police Barrier, it creates a situation where the loser of the Buddyfight has their Core Deck Case destroyed as a result. My eyes could not help but appreciate the spectacle around me. This barrier was not a cage for me; it was a gate leading me to the chance of rescuing my friend from the darkness consuming him. My eyes focused on the other cavalry members, noticing that their eyes were closely watching what was about to begin. Tasuku returned to the others, watching alongside them as I pulled out my Core Deck Case, activating it immediately. It had been some time since my last buddyfight, but I was certain that the small tweaks I made here and there would make me stand a chance against my friend. My Core Deck Case transformed into the same shield as before, but something was different. At the front of the shield was no longer just an emblem resembling Arkaid's face, but Alliot's as well.

Alliot couldn't help but smirk. "Guess I left a pretty good impression on ya, huh?" He chuckled back at me while Arkaid slowly looked away, unable to hide her secret laughs at the display my Deck Case revealed. My devotion to them was what allowed me to get this far as a member of the Fifth Omni Cavalry, so it was not a surprise that they left that much of an impact on me. Even so, it was somewhat embarrassing, but this was no time to worry about that.

I could hear Liam swearing at the fact that he had fallen for such a trick. Reluctantly, he pulled out his Dark Core Deck case, inserting his deck of cards. "I'll take the first move, is that alright, _Christian_?"

"Fine!" I barked back.

Liam lowered his head as he materialized two cards from the top of his Dark Core Deck Case. He motioned them towards the gauge as he placed his hand on the Deck Case's gem. " _Soldiers of death, march into hell upon my command. I order it! Subjects of Purgatory!_ "

"Your chant!" There was no doubt about it now; Liam was not the same person under the Disaster Force's influence. The last thing I expected him was that he would toss aside the pure loyalty that Demios's subjects gave him. I had to put a stop to it. " _To Risk my Life to Serve a Greater Power! That is the Role of the Fifth Omni Cavalry! To ARMS!_ _Dragonic Omni Sacrament!_ " Two cards were materialized and flung towards my gauge. Six cards materialized from the gem of my Core Deck Case. "As you said, you go first."

"Aw, babe," Liam mockingly muttered. He flung a useless card from his hand to the gauge, allowing him to draw another. "By the way, I forgot to declare my buddy for this game. Since Demios isn't here, I'll just declare _this_ version as my buddy. To the center!" He motioned for a card, tossing it towards the center. What emerged was Demios, but not the old him. No… it was stronger. A hidden weapon that Liam must have been saving. The dragon just felt stronger as it carried both blue and red flames in his hands. He was a size 2 creature with 6000 power, 1000 defense, and 2 critical. "I Buddy-Call, Purgatory Knights Leader of Condolence, Geist Demios!"

Tasuku and I were speechless at the mere sight of such a beast. Jackknife must have sensed the dismay as well, for I soon saw Tasuku's buddy rush out of the building. He almost crashed into the barrier due to how frantic he became. His eyes widened as he found himself at the Geist's mercy. "Another form… Demios… just what were you keeping from us?"

Liam smirked. "I was planning on using this version in the tournament, but I never drew into it. Fortunately, you still saw his normal form, Early, and the Impact, so it was definitely a treat." Liam raised his right hand. "Geist Demios! Attack Christian!" The dragon unleashed a terrifying roar. He rushed forward, slashing me with his sword. As the blade phased through my body, the sheer force of the special hologram sent me back, nearly sending me crashing towards the wall. Arkaid and Alliot rushed to my side as I managed to force myself back on my feet.

 **Liam had 11 life. I only had 8 now.**

I had to bring this around somehow. I didn't know what this new version of Demios did, but there was no way I was going to let this new creature get in the way of ending this! "My turn then!" I drew a card, flung a useless card into my gauge, and drew another card. "Alright, this will work. I call Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Light Rim Alliot to the right position!" I nodded as the card evaporated from my hand. I didn't need to send it to the right, for the real Alliot was still right beside me. "Your go, bro."

Alliot grinned back to me. "I'll show 'em!" He rushed over to the right position, prepping his drill-spear. He was a size 1 with 4000 power, 2000 defense, and only 1 critical for now. "Let's shut him up!"

"Next, to the left, I call Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon Disciple, Hagun of Sand Cane!" I sent the card to the left position, revealing a small dragon kid with short, blonde hair. He wielded a smaller version of Arkaid's staff. The creature was a size 1 with 2000 power, 2 critical, and 3000 defense. "Next, I equip Fifth Omni Dragon Sword, Emperor Fang!" The card vanished from my hand, causing a golden sword with red lining to appear in my right hand. The sword released the glow of the sun. It had 3000 power and 3 critical. "Liam, you shouldn't have challenged me like this. We could've had a fight and enjoyed ourselves, and now… you lost yourself to the power that Arkaid had warned me about."

The man shook his head, chuckling under his breath. "Don't talk like you know anything. This power is incredible!"

"It took a gauge to play my sword, as well as one life. Because of that, I can activate Hagun's ability. Because I took damage, I gain one life and a gauge, making my life go back to 8 again. Also, Alliot's ability activates." I looked over to my comrade, watching as he grinned even more. Power coursed through him as the strength of camaraderie filled his resolve. "Because there's another 'Fifth Omni' card on my field, Alliot gets an extra critical."

* * *

 **(Pov: Third)**

Rikka crossed her arms, nodding over to her comrade on the battlefield. She couldn't help but turn to Doble with a sly face, causing the red dragon to feel even more embarrassed. "Come on, Doble. He's not that bad. He knows what he's doing."

Tasuku nodded in agreement. "It's like when he and I first played. He understands the synergy within his deck. There's no doubt that he has promise."

Doble begrudgingly answered to Rikka. "I'll admit that he knows how to play the Fifth Omni deck," Doble reluctantly relayed. "Still, I can't get over what Liam said. Running away from his family?"

Mizaru lowered his head, morosely speaking on Melanie's behalf. "For all we know, his situation was like Melly's."

"There's no way," Doble returned. "He doesn't look like the type."

Meglax rolled his eyes. "Implying that he has to "look" like a type," he returned in an annoyed tone. Doble grumbled back at him, but this only appeared to further Meglax's perspective. "Just accept that you knew very little of him."

"Fine! Okay!" Doble grunted. "But he's a corporate crony type!"

"Yes, but in the line of work revolving around Monster relations," Meglax returned. "He basically works for monster-human equality, which is a respectable position."

"Don't tell me you're finally on his side!"

"What would be wrong with that?" Meglax returned. "It may be morbid of me to suggest this, but I believe it would be beneficial to watch this unfold. If Liam truly has secrets of "Christian," then I suggest we take the time to learn about him."

Melanie shook her head. "But he didn't do anything wrong?!" She quickly turned to Mizaru, grasping at his chest. "Please! Let's just leave! I don't want to make him feel bad!"

"Melly…."

The silent knight finally managed to speak. "No, it is our duty." The other cavalry members turned to Merak, astonished at his statement. Discretely, he turned to them with stoic eyes. "It is our duty to him that we see this through. Arkaid and Alliot are right there. With or without us here, Arkaid and Alliot may hear things he'd never want them to know. If we're not here, we can't be here for him. We need to show our support to him, just like how he stood up to Fridrik for Alliot's sake."

* * *

 **(POV: First)**

My anger was reaching its breaking point. "Alright! Hagun, attack Demios!"

Liam was quick to respond. "Sorry, not happening." Instantly, before Hagun even had the chance to move, the Demios once present on Liam's field had vanished from our very eyes. Everyone was immobilized by such an odd play, yet Liam kept smiling like he had completely fooled us all. "I can see ye faces. Ye all are completely dumb for thinking that I'd just leave my buddy in the center for no reason. He has a counter ability, so I can activate it during my turn, your turn, or in response to something on your turn. I destroy a monster with 'Purgatory Knights' in its card name on my field. If I do, I can either restand him, draw a card if performed during the battle phase or, for this turn, I can reduce the next time I would be dealt damage by three."

"Wait, but that doesn't make any sense," I quickly replied. "That just means you've negated Hagun's attack!"

My so-called friend did not even need to answer for me. I felt Arkaid pressing against my shoulder. She looked to me with concerned eyes as she spoke. "CJ, because Hagun's target vanished, the attack is wasted. Not only does this mean Hagun didn't deal damage to him, but…."

"It also means he reduces my next attack," I muttered in defeat. "Doesn't matter; I still have my sword. Alliot, I need you to attack him!"

"Right! I'll drill away that reduction!" Alliot leaped forward, drilling into the air as he rushed towards Liam's side of the field. His weapon phased right through Liam, dealing no damage to him. It was horrible, yet Alliot still kept a confident grin. "I still attacked, so I give my buddy one more life!"

"Eat this, Liam!" My anger propelled me to a state of informality. I rushed forward with my blade at the ready. With all my strength, I swung the blade through Liam. As the hologram blade phased through him, the force was enough to knock him back. He fell onto his ass, feeling somewhat dazed for a moment. When I returned to my side of the field, I couldn't help but feel defeated. "I wish _that_ woke you up. That would've ended this charade."

 **Liam had 8 life. I had 9 life.**

Liam forced himself back onto his feet, chuckling silently to himself. He glared at me with vengeful eyes as he shoved his hands into his jean pockets. "You think you're funny, Christian?" Liam grunted as he kicked the dirt beneath his shoes. "Well, I have a surprise for you. I'm ready to fucking demolish you this turn." As he flung a useless card into the gauge, I could feel something boiling within his mind. I braced for the worst, hoping he would refrain from saying something too personal. I knew he was about to say something, but the only question was _what_? "I'm bringing back my buddy. To the field, Geist Demios!" My buddies and I gritted at the sight of the unsightly dragon's return. The size 2 dragon maintained a ferocious demeanor, unlike anything I had seen from Liam's deck. This version of Demios looked like he was close to death's door. Whatever Demios had to do in order to acquire this form… he must have suffered much more than a normal person could take. "Now, to the left, I call Purgatory Knights, Grudge Arrow Dragon!" The size 1 dragon humanoid emerged with a bow in hand. A demonic flame emitted from the very tip of the arrow. It had 3000 power, 2 critical, and 1000 defense. "Now, come to my center! Purgatory Knights, Crossbow Dragon!" A dragon similar to the last emerged, but it was smaller and wielded a crimson crossbow. This size 0 dragon had 2000 attack and defense with only 1 critical. "One step away from crushing you, Christian. I bet you know what happens next."

"Just you wait, Liam!" I called out. What fueled my anger, even more, was watching the confusion on Arkaid's face. She looked completely to herself, hopelessly lost in her own mind. This entire situation must have been a strain on her, and that only gave me more reason to bring an end to this. "I'll do whatever it takes to stop this!"

Liam snickered. "Just don't touch me in my secret spot, okay?"

"… What?" I knew what he was implying. That insulted me more than anything else the damn brat could have muttered. Something took over me that moment. My heart raced as I braced myself for the attack. "Now you're just making shit up," I coldly remarked. "I would never, and I'm furious that you would even claim that."

"I'm sure that college girl thought the same thing," Liam cockily returned. My blood was boiling; I couldn't help but see red as he continued to chuckle more and more. I wanted the damned man to stop. I wanted him to stop! "I mean, it's not every day someone accuses you of sexual harassment."

"...Stop it."

"I mean, it's kinda weird. You'd think they'd go after you less considering you're actually bi."

"Don't bring that into this, Liam!" My voice became sore with each other utterance of my very own being.

Alliot looked back, perturbed at those words. "CJ, what's he talking about?"

"Bullshit!" I cried back. "Fucking bullshit!"

Liam shrugged. "Nah, not really." He continued to muse. "I mean, you did cry about it on the skype call. Some woman thought ya sniffed her when she was doing her laundry. Dumb gal never thought you just snorted in the air? Maybe it's because she looked at you realized you're a creep."

The first thing that made my heart completely shatter was when Arkaid turned to me with pained eyes. I couldn't look at her anymore. What could I even say to her anymore? My face became to hot for me to maintain any sense of calmness. I found myself sweating before she could even say the dreadful words "CJ… is that true? Were you really accused?"

That broke me. My legs nearly trembled as the holographic sword in my hand became too heavy to wield. I continued to stare at the ground, embracing just how futile the situation was. I couldn't believe it; she asked such a question… Damn it all. My mind ignored the light, searching for the darkness as Liam's remaining words filled the arena. "There wasn't even any evidence! Hell, before the case was dropped, the officer even marked him down as a prime suspect because he looked like a creep!" Liam screamed even louder, mocking me as his ears centered on me. "You hear that, CJ? The officer marked you down just because he thought you _looked_ like a _creep_!"

Everything was going black. I… I couldn't control my own self anymore. Everything was just being piled on too fast. Just as soon as I was about to toss it all away, I felt someone yell at my side. "CJ!" Arkaid's voice shook me. I turned back to her. "CJ, snap out of it! Please, we're in the middle of a fight! You need to focus!"

"R-Right…," I muttered weakly.

Alliot's voice called out to me. "I'm sure that girl was a liar anyway, and you ain't-a creep to me, bro!" My eyes yearned for those words, focusing on him as he held his arm out with pride. "Now let's defend his attacks! We have your back!"

He was right. I couldn't give in. Not now… not yet. I looked ahead, watching as Liam commanded the monsters before him. Just looking at him… it filled my heart with so much contempt. I could barely keep myself together. I felt like I was going to burst open and explode! But I needed to keep myself together; I needed to stay strong through all of this. Liam started to give his commands. "Crossbow dragon, destroy Hagun!"

Alliot roared in protest. "Damn!" The crossbow dragon prepared his weapon, releasing a well-aimed shot. It phased right through Hagun, destroying it instantly. "Grudge arrow dragon, attack the center." Before I could even brace myself, the enemy launched an arrow right through my gut. The hologram phased through me, but I felt the kickback as I nearly lost my balance. My life was brought down to 7.

"Now, Geist Demios, attack the fighter!" I knew what Liam was going to do; I needed to conserve my cards for that moment. Because of that, I allowed the attack through, bringing my life down to 5. "Now, I activate Demios's ability; I destroy crossbow dragon, allowing him to stand again and attack!" With another rough swing of the grand dragon's sword, I took the attack, bringing me down to 3 life points. "And again! Now I destroy Grudge Arrow Dragon! Not only does Geist Demios stand once again, but Grudge Arrow's ability activates! Because it was destroyed by an effect, I get to search my deck for an item, and if I don't have one equipped, I can do so by paying its cost!" Arkaid watched closely. She gazed at the summoned weapon before her, but she was also intrigued by the amazing play; Liam cleared his center with Geist Demios's ability. Not only did this grant Geist Demios extra attacks, but now Liam was able to attack his weapon since nothing in the center was in his way. However, Arkaid's eyes widened at the new weapon in Liam's grasp. After paying a gauge, Liam played a new item card. The blade was no longer the one we knew, but instead carried a blue gem that glowed like an angel's eye. The sword was a dull brown with a fine silver finish. "I equip, Sword of the First Generation Knights Leader, Orcus Sword!"

Arkaid was confused by the new appearance. "Odd, such a peculiar weapon."

Liam rushed forward, preparing to attack us with that weapon in hand. The item had 3000 power and 2 critical, and it was rushing for me. Fortunately, I had a defensive card in hand. I held it in front of me, materializing it into a green shield. "Green dragon shield?!"

I nodded back. "Now my life is at 4."

"Fine, then Geist Demios will bring it to 2!" Liam leaped back, allowing his Geist Demios to strike me. The force of the attack brought me to my knees. It didn't help that my will was already struggling to keep me afloat. Everything was just becoming too much for me to face head-on. "I end my turn."

I slowly began the process of drawing a luminized card from my Core Deck Case. My heart weighed my entire body down, my breathing became more difficult with each breath, and I could not stop seeing red. Arkaid quickly grasped my shaking hand, bringing my eyes to hers. "CJ, we can do this."

"But, Arkaid…."

"Ignore him," Arkaid continued. "His words mean nothing."

I then heard Liam barking from the other side of the field. "Oh, they mean something."

Alliot roared from his side of the area. "Shut up, ya bastard!" His voice yanked on my soul. When he turned back to me, I fell victim to his determined eyes. His voice boomed with leadership. He was not going to allow my mind to fade away. His fists shook with how infuriated he felt towards my weakness. "Listen, I'm not buddies with some weakling who just stands by and falls… just from hearing a few words! Ya hear me!" I rapidly shook my head. "No! You need to speak!"

"Y-Yes, right!" I exclaimed.

"This isn't you," Alliot muttered weakly. He gritted his teeth before turning away. "This isn't the person that defended me back there. I almost let those words consume me, but I can't watch and let the same thing happen to you! So stay strong!"

* * *

 **(POV: Third)**

Meglax pondered quietly. "An outcast … that's what he is."

Doble turned to his brother. "What do you mean?"

"He's an outcast. I think I'm starting to understand him more," he somberly returned. "He apparently ran away from his family, an officer took a woman's word based on his appearance… it makes sense to me, is all."

"You mean…."

Jack nodded. "He is really afraid to lose Arkaid and Alliot."

Rikka sighed morosely. "When you have no family to go to, when a charge gets you labeled as a creep, regardless of the truth… that just … scares people."

Melanie muttered lowly. "Makes people think you're not normal…."

Her buddy gasped softly. "Melly…."

It took some time, but Alvis was finally able to bring himself to speak. "That's why … now it makes sense," he slowly mourned. "Why you were so determined to get a buddy. He really didn't want to be alone…."

Tasuku curled his fingers, rattled from what he was hearing. "Still… why would he run?" He solemnly gritted his teeth. He felt helpless, unable to bring himself to action. "Why would he run from his family?"Alvis stuttered, finding it difficult for him to speak. He started biting his lower lip, struggling to make the words leave his mind, no matter how much he wanted to speak. "Alvis?"

"I know why I did mine," Alvis muttered.

"Alvis…."

The others turned to the blonde man as he struggled to speak. "You heard Liam right… if he is saying the truth, and that CJ is bisexual… do you think he ran away from his family in shame?"

"How would you-"

"Because I'm gay!" Alvis screamed. "And I know how it feels when your family turns their backs on you, unable to see their son as _normal_ or even human…." The others fell into a state of silence. Alvis shook his head. "I don't think it's that black or white…. Maybe something else caused him to run away…. But, if what his situation is like mine, then…." Alvis reached into his pocket, slowly pulling out his deck of cards. He pulled out Sitri's card, looking at it closely. He felt the card shaking in his hand. Sitri finally emerged, materializing into an SD form of his being. He couldn't ignore his buddy any longer, regardless of how angry he felt. He had to be at Alvis's side. "I … didn't start feeling happy, or like I had a true family, until you came into my life, Sitri."

"Like you said during your match with Tetsuya," Tasuku muttered softly. "… Sitri really did save you."

"He is my family," Alvis muttered. He looked into his buddy's eyes, guilty at what he made his precious friend do for him. He wept silently, wiping away his tears. "If CJ lost Arkaid and Alliot, or even Liam, he'd lose the only family members he has left… and that's why…." Both Sitri and Alvis nodded to each other.

The panther anthromorph fiddled with his fedora, smiling at his reformed buddy. "Glad to have you back, Alvis."

"We can't let this continue" he solemnly returned. "We can't continue this." His words fell silent, intended only for Sitri's ears to hear. "You were right… we can't do this to him."

* * *

 **(POV: First)**

It took everything I had to draw my last card. Before motioning one card from my hand to the gauge, which would allow me to draw another, I looked over at the sidelines. My mind was trying to make sense of what I was seeing. Alvis had his head down… crying. Sitri was at his side. But why? I couldn't make sense of it. My mind was so blurred and disturbed; I couldn't hold my focus together at all. The only thing I could do is continue this game. Despite my horrible situation, I still had my many shield cards. Liam was starting to run out of fuel for his larger combos, so something told me that I was still going to be able and end this game.

 **Liam had 8 life. I only had 2.**

I couldn't just stop myself here. Because of the number of shield cards in my hand, I knew that there had to be some form of defense I could muster. Fortunately, with the card I drew, I felt confident knowing that Arkaid was going to fight alongside me. "I buddy call to the left position, Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Sand Staff Arkaid." My life went up to 3 as my comrade leaped to her position. However, something was off with her. As she prepped herself with her staff in hand, she only glared at the man standing before her.

Liam maliciously smirked. "Oh, you look mad." Arkaid said nothing. I too was confused. She wasn't even protesting. I didn't understand it at first. Liam starting mocking me, using a childish voice while pretending to whine. "CJ, your buddy's being _really_ mean to me. Can you pwease tell her to stahp?!"

I gritted my teeth. "Liam, Alliot is going to attack you directly!"

My comrade bared his teeth at Liam. "You'll pay for insulting him!" He grunted as he shoved himself off the ground. He rushed towards Liam center with his spear in tow.

Liam sneered. "I activate Geist Demios's ability, allowing me to sacrifice him and nullify the next attack by three points!"

"Doesn't matter!" Alliot returned. "CJ, take the life point!" Because Alliot at least made an attack, I was able to gain one more life point, bringing my life to 4. "Keep going, CJ!"

"Right!" I leaped forward, rushing towards Liam before thrashing my sword through him. He nearly lost his balance as his life points dropped by 3. "Arkaid, now it's you!" Arkaid directed her staff towards Liam. When I was returning to my position, I watched as Arkaid's eyes were piercing. Just by looking at them, I could tell that her eyes were like daggers striking towards Liam. However, when I looked back to Liam, I could only see him acting in the same casual way he was before. He was immune to Arkaid's reach. She was trying so hard to remain quiet, yet something without her soul could not contain the anger shown in her deep blue eyes. Liam took the magical attack, bringing him down by 2 more life points.

 **Liam had 3 life. I had 4 life.**

Despite my advantage, something was not right. Liam was on the lower end in terms of hand cards; that is something I couldn't deny. However, the lack shield cards he used only inform me that he has other cards I should worry about. If one doesn't have shields, then odds are the individual has more monsters or offensive spells. This was not something I wanted to witness, for this meant that Liam had another way of performing his combos. This displayed to me that his play-style had changed along with his mindset; instead of conserving his combo until he had absolutely everything he needed, he instead uses smaller, lesser, less burst-damage combos to grind me out. The prior method is more shocking to the unprepared, while this current method inquires the possibility of the long game as long as one side doesn't make a mistake.

Liam drew his next card, throwing a useless one into the gauge. "Why have shields when Geist Demios basically doubles as one," Liam mused. "I just hope you don't get too angry at me, CJ; this is for your own good."

"My own good?" My darkened tone stiffened the spectators. "You've ruined me, more like it."

"I'm surprised that Arkaid and Alliot are still by your side," Liam mused slyly. "I mean, after the sexual harassment thing, I'd expect at least one of them to leave."

Alliot roared back. "Next time, don't tell us there was no evidence, you hack!"

"Oh?" Liam smirked. "Does that mean that, if I left that part out, you would've been okay with my random accusation?"

"N-No!" Alliot barked back. "That's not what I-"

"Don't blame yourself," Liam continued. "I'm sure both you and Arkaid are incredible buddies for him. I mean, you've listened to every truth I could muster to bring up. The truth is, well, these facts aren't known by just me; they were known by his previous three buddies."

"His previous three?"

Alliot's confusion was discarded from my mind. I knew where Liam was going with this. That left me with no choice. "Liam, I know the Disaster Force is warping your mind, but you _must_ have some control."

"Implying the Disaster Force is controlling me," Liam returned. "I'm stronger than that; my buddy was the leader of the Purgatory Knights. I could be in control, but my new master has informed me to reveal these truths for a very specific purpose."

"Liam, I beg of you," I returned with a heavy heart. "Why?"

"You keep thinking my mind is warped and uneasy," Liam coldly returned. "It's that reason that I'm so pissed at you! You just can't accept that I could've decided to embrace the Disaster Force! Look how much better I am!" Liam raised his arms. "I'm confident! I'm strong! I'm everything I thought you _were_!"

"Liam, please, you're deceiving yourself," I cautiously replied. "I never was confident. I never was strong."

"Look at you!" Liam screamed. "You're doing that crap again! Back then, you had so many friends online! Compared to me, you and very few others would even talk to me. And now… I'm allied with the entire Purgatory Knights!" Liam pledged. He stuck his right arm over his heart and stared at the sky. "And you… now you're just happy that you have _someone_ at all! Hahaha! The roles have reversed! And that is funny to me!"

"You can't truly think that." My chest was in pure agony. My comrades felt the pain as I coughed a bit, feeling the intense doubt in my heart. However, that same doubt… I recalled earlier about how he said that Demios just left him. I couldn't believe that. However, like him, I was on the edge of giving in to my doubt. Despite everything that he said, something was telling me to keep going. I knew his mind was warped. I knew that he truly did not feel this way. But why… why was my doubt taking over?

"It's over for you, and Arkaid," Liam readied his hand. He looked at his cards and looked down to me. "You just cannot accept the truth, CJ; you hold and beg so much for your buddies to stay, but they just leave. They always leave. And, just like your previous three buddies, Arkaid and Alliot will take off without a trace one day." Liam's voice went grim for a moment as my mind fell apart. "This truth is too much for you to see… that you'd rather lie to everyone about the truth; your buddies didn't leave because of business."

"Liam, stop…." I fell to my knees. "Just stop already!"

Alliot cried out. "CJ! Come on! You need to fight!"

"It's why you doubt Arkaid now," Liam murmured. "It's why you still doubt Alliot despite his support. Because you know the truth; one day, they'll just take off without a trace, leaving you only a note and your drunk ass on the floor."

"You…. You…." My breathing grew even more intense. I couldn't control my body; my heart rate was growing with each second. I felt like I was having a panic attack. My mind went blurry. Why? Why am I so scared? It was just like when Arkaid left that night; my mind went south so fast. I don't want to be alone! I don't want my family to leave! I don't want to lose anyone else! I just wanted … "I just… wanted…."

"For them to stay," Liam casually returned with a smirk. "But they never did. You would tell me about how you told them who you were, your past, and why you feel so alone. You would vent, and vent you did, just like you did with me some nights." Liam smiled happily. "Now you know the true pain of it all, CJ; buddies are not precious, eternal partners. They are nothing of the sort. Instead, they'll just say they care about you and run away. It's unfortunate, but the kind of love you want is fake, no matter how much you-"

My mind was about to spiral into darkness. The void felt so welcoming to me at this point. I wanted to embrace it the same way Liam did. The Disaster Force. I felt my hand reach for it, grasping it slowly before revealing it in front of me. It was not before long that I heard a voice yank me from the darkness. Her voice was not even directed at me. It was directed to Liam; the pent-up anger finally unleashed. "You have lost your right to speak." Her words chilled me to the bone. My shaking broke me away from the darkness. Everyone's eyes were on Arkaid. Her piercing eyes were as cold as her blue eyes implied. Her voice… it was the coldest I had even heard her speak. She wasn't herself; that's the only thing I could think of to make sense of the demon within her. She didn't yell. She didn't bark out random insults. Her words seemed to intrigue Liam as the man just watched my eternal partner spoke. "Are you done?"

Liam winked to her. "Babe, I'm never done."

"You have been given too many chances here," Arkaid coldly spoke. Her voice sent chills throughout the arena. Alliot was speechless, watching as he normally-regal comrade spoke like an executioner. His jaw motioned, but there was nothing he could say. "You believe your words hold any meaning to me? A man possessed by the Disaster Force? No, you have no value in your words."

"You don't scare me," Liam returned.

"I know that," Arkaid scowled. "I know the _you_ right now isn't afraid of me. However, I doubt the _real_ you is as fearless as you put on."

"What on earth could you mean, bitch?"

"Exactly as I have stated." Arkaid prepared her staff, directing it at Liam's face. His eyes stared down the staff. "If you _truly_ chose the Disaster Force, then the real you is liable for everything you have just stated. I hope you understand that."

"Oh, I know that," Liam mused. "I just don't care."

"You say that now," Arkaid growled. "But once that power runs out, you'll realize just how lonely you really are."

"I'm shaking," Liam mocked. "Tell me, do you realize just how empty your threats to me are?"

"I couldn't possibly see my threats as empty," Arkaid returned. "Remind me," how could you see my words as worthless?"

"Simple, and I'm happy you said that," Liam chuckled to himself. His tone went dark. "I'm going to show everyone just how _worthless_ you are." The unthinkable happened. Something happened with Arkaid, but I could not understand it. Something snapped in her. She struggled to speak, but her words would breathless. The more she struggled, the more I realized that her eyes were filled with terror. I didn't understand. There's no way that Arkaid could see herself as worthless, especially not after everything she's done! I couldn't make sense of it. What did I not know about her? Before I could even ponder the question, Liam called out a field exactly like the one before. That man … even though he lacked his shield cards, he managed to maintain a field with so much pressure... "Now, about your claims, Arkaid?"

It was then that Arkaid hastily looked back to me. "CJ! I promise you with every ounce of my soul, I will not let you lose here!" Her words stunned me. In that moment, I had to believe her. She was no longer the calm, regal self. She was overwhelmed with emotion. It wasn't right; she, of all of my comrades, was the last person I expected to panic. "I will not have you lose to Liam! My qualms about him are not yours! We will reveal to him the error of his ways! You and me!"

"Arkaid! What's wrong!" I yelled back to her. She ignored me, instead muttering to herself. She spoke so quietly. What was she saying? I couldn't piece it together. Why was she freaking out?

Liam continued with his moves. "You'll understand soon, CJ! Now, Geist Demios!" The grand dragon rushed towards me. I was just about to use one of my shield cards when Arkaid held her left hand to me. She only did so when holding up the card.

"Don't," she muttered to me. "Not yet."

I followed her command. I allowed the sword to phase through me, striking me while dealing me two points of damage, bringing me to two life. "Crossbow Dragon, attack him in the center!"

"Not. Yet," Arkaid demanded.

That was when Alliot spoke up. "Arkaid, what are you doing? He needs to defend!"

" _I_ will defend him!" Arkaid cried. "When the time is right!" Crossbow Dragon unleashed another shot towards me. It went right through me, nearly sending me off of my feet from the blowback. Fortunately, the attacking monster only had one critical, meaning that my life was now at one life point. I understood Arkaid now; she wanted me to conserve my shields for these two attacks. As I watched her leap to the center position, it all made sense. She was going to block the next attack, give me one life point and a gauge upon her destruction, bringing me to 2 life. I would then be able to block the remaining attacks with my shield cards. It seemed so perfect. As she landed in the center circle, she stood firmly against Liam's charisma. She stretched her arms out to her sides, crying out to the man. "I told you everything! I told you everything about me! How could you?! I cannot believe you! I cannot forgive you!" Arkaid's words left both Alliot and me silent. I was sick of it; unable to speak up. I just couldn't understand. What did she say to Liam? What was her promise? "I am not useless! Living a long and sophisticated life is not meaningless!" Her words were filled with panic, yet she spoke pride. Her newfound contempt towards the corrupted man shook against her soul. Her words were no longer organized, filtered, or contained; she truly spoke from the heart. She gritted her teeth before revealing her soul. "After telling you _everything_ , after I tried to help you when you were down, and even after you gave my precious partner the Dark Core Deck Case! I still tried to be friends with you... And THIS is how you show appreciation!? No. I will never forgive you!"

But….

Those words were empty to Liam. He just… laughed. He laughed; that's all he did. As Arkaid panted, out of breath from yelling her mind, Liam found it in himself to laugh. "Hahaha… Hahahaha…." At first, it was only a few chuckles. But then… "Hahahahahaha…. Hahahahahaha….  
HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!"

His laugh echoed throughout the abandoned area. No one could bring themselves to speak. Arkaid's breathing slowed, but her eyes were blank. She couldn't understand what was happening; neither could I. However, everything was understood once Liam uttered these last statements. "Arkaid… haha, you _really_ screwed up."

"I… I did not." She forced out. "You have to go through me to get to my buddy. I may have failed him before, but I won't fail him now!"

"No, you truly screwed up, Arkaid," Liam mused. He gestured to Geist Demios, destroying the monster in his center and allowing Demios to stand back up. In addition, because his center was cleared, Liam was now free to attack. He raised his sword, playfully shifting it with his hands. "You forgot that his shields can only activate when his own center is open."

"You believe that I forgot about something so trivial?" Arkaid felt insulted. "How unintelligible and plain do you take me for?"

"You're a smart girl," Liam chuckled. "But you forgot something; my sword has two critical. CJ only has one life left thanks to your "idea" of saving shields."

"So you knew my plan," Arkaid muttered. "Unfortunately for you, knowing the plan is not enough."

Something began to shatter in my mind. I tried looking into what Liam could possibly be holding that would secure the win for him? Nothing was making sense; Liam had his regular attacking formation, he would try to keep attacking and re-standing Demios, then he would be blocked with my shields each extra attack if possible, and then he would draw a card from his sword, and then he…. "Wait." It was then that I remembered something. His Sword. His _new_ sword. My lungs threw up a scream. "His sword!"

Arkaid spun around in a panic. "What?!"

"His sword! That's not the same sword from the tournament!"

Liam chuckled. "So, _he_ was the one who figured it out." Arkaid turned back. All confidence had left her. "He's right. It's _not_ the Demios Sword from before; it's a different sword. A sword Demios gave me. This Orcus Sword has a specific effect that I knew you'd love, Arkaid."

"… No…. I… I'm sorry, CJ…."

"Because I have two 'Knights' cards on the field, which includes 'Purgatory Knights,' this Orcus sword gains _penetrate_. My swords critical goes right through you." Even though I was a distance away, I thought I felt Arkaid's heart stop. I couldn't see the face she was making. However, as Liam chuckled back to her, I got a horrifying idea. "You should've blocked my earlier attack. A green dragon shield blocking my Geist Demios would've kept CJ on five life, then you'd work around my sword. But wait… CJ only has one life now… and, even with your ability, it's not enough to bring his life back up to survive. This happened because _you_ , Arkaid, wished to conserve his shields."

"I didn't… that sword, I-"

"A sophisticated life?" Liam mockingly asked. "You didn't even care to ask about my sword's effect. It's not _my_ responsibility. You were so focused on protecting him, you've forgotten basic aspects of this game. It's like a soldier forgetting how to use his sword during combat; that's how unsophisticated you really are, Arkaid; you let your weakness get the better of you, and you were stupid to tell me your biggest fear." Liam raised his sword, aiming right for Arkaid. "And this loss will monument your biggest failure; you couldn't protect CJ, you couldn't "save" me, and, worst of all, it was done because of your stupidity, and your ability was shown to be absolutely worthless. You, in every way, _failed_."

He leaped forward. Alliot cried out for Arkaid. I still couldn't see her face. She was stiff, looking forward. Unmoving, but weak. Her head lowered as the inevitable happened. Liam slashed his sword through her, returning her to her card form. My life points fell to 0. There was nothing I could do. But the worst was yet to come. First, I realized the horrible truth of this barrier. As I heard cries from outside, I realized that the loser's deck case, the representation of themselves and their devotion, would break. I turned to my Core Deck Case. It was shaking. The shield that represented my resolve was cracking. I quickly grasped my cards, placing them in my pocket before trying so damn hard to hold my Core Deck Case together. It wasn't just a piece of metal; it was a representation of what Arkaid, Alliot, and I stood for; a shield, to protect. It soon proved completely useless; I felt the shield break apart in my hands as the barrier around me faded. My Core Deck Case, the shield that represented our combined resolve, had become nothing but heaps of scrap.

My entire being ignored the cries from afar. I don't know what went over me, but I started grasping for the pieces of metal. I scratched at it, hopeful that it would just come back together. I only stopped when Alliot's hand grasped my arm. I looked up at him, seeing him look down to me. He wasn't smiling. He hoisted me back up. The two of us couldn't bring ourselves to speak. We could hear Liam's laughter from across the field. He did it; he brought me to his level of sadness.

Before the others could reach us, both Alliot and I turned and noticed Arkaid standing a few yards away. She had her back to us. I nervously gulped before forcing myself to her side. I was finally able to see her face. I wish I hadn't; I didn't want to see her cry. She was silent. Her eyes looked nowhere at the sky. When she finally noticed my presence, she reluctantly turned to me with tears flowing from her eyes. I finally forced myself to speak. "Arkaid, I…."

"No," she muttered back. Her eyes brought her to Liam. She sensed it; the darkness feeding into Liam's essence. He was strengthened, corrupted by the power itself. Despite knowing that… I couldn't help but feel angry. But why? I know everything he said hurt me. But, as I stood there, my heart ached more for Arkaid; I didn't care about myself. The only thing I cared about was how Arkaid just fell apart. "I couldn't do it. We lost because of me."

Alliot barged in. "Arkaid, listen to yourself! We lost, but it's not over yet!"

The light-blue dragon sighed. "Alliot, it was over the moment I realized I wasn't like the others."

"Arkaid, no," Alliot gritted his teeth. "Don't talk like that. Don't let the bastard get ya down; he's already brought CJ down; you need to help him!"

"How can I?" Arkaid muttered back. How could she when her will was gone? "Alliot, I spent so much time to get where I am now. Over 400 years of studying magic because I was weaker than other dragons…." Arkaid chuckled. It wasn't one I wanted to hear. The chuckle was like a cry… a soft, hopeless cry. "All of those years… trying to show that I didn't need "real" strength... wasted."

I willed myself to interject. "Wasted?!" I cried to her. "No-no-no-no-no, Arkaid; you're perfect! I don't know why-"

"CJ, no," Arkaid somberly spoke. "If I was anywhere near that, I would've been able to save you both," Arkaid lowered her head. "I realized when I asked you that question ... when I actually asked if you had truly been accused… after thinking about it, I realized just how selfish I was. To ask such a question… it would imply I doubted your character, no?" Arkaid smiled, but it was the worst kind of smile. It cried too. "Again, I apologize for that too. However, I feel like there are too many things I'll need to apologize for." She bowed to me. "I'm sorry, ... but I'm ending our buddy contract."

"A-Arkaid!" Was that truly the only thing I could say? Unfortunately, after everything, I just couldn't speak true to myself anymore. My heart just wanted to give up.

Alliot couldn't even protest. Before he could even utter a word, Arkaid flicked her staff. A portal emerged behind her. She vanished into it, leaving us both behind. "Take care of CJ, Alliot." Those were the last she said before she completely left us.

My mind snapped. I tried my jaw. No words. I tried breathing out a certain way. No words. I tried yelling. No words. What happened. My chest felt too heavy; I collapsed. Alliot reached for me, but I was already on the ground, waiting to be discarded. I heard the others running over. The cavalry members had arrived with their eyes darting around the battlefield. Ironically, Doble spoke up first. "Where's Arkaid?!" Doble cried to Alliot. "Short-stuff, where'd she-"

"Dragon World! NOW!" Alliot's roar shook the Earth beneath us. My discarded body was still alive enough to feel the sensations. The other cavalry members complied, no questions asked. Alliot forced me up, setting me on my feet. He looked at my eyes, breathing heavily. "CJ, we're getting her back! Trust me!"

My mind somehow forced my head towards Liam. He was casually sprawled out on the ground, leisurely basking in the sun. When I turned back to Alliot, he and the others were already gone. The only ones left were Tasuku, Alvis, Sitri, Jack, and Liam… Liam… his name wouldn't stop echoing in my head. "Liam…." I finally managed to say. "You did this. You did this." I couldn't stop repeating that phrase. My mind fell apart! "You did this! You did this!"

* * *

 **(POV: Third)**

Alvis and Sitri grabbed their friend's body. Alvis had to set him down. Something was wrong; he wasn't complying with any question. CJ was only speaking with the same three words. His eyes were glued to Liam. "You did this! You did this!" His voice slowly became a rough growl, until finally, it was unable to be discerned as English.

Alvis quickly turned to Sitri. "What's going on?! What's wrong with him?"

Sitri's eyes were focused on one object. "Look! His deck case!" Sitri's right paw directed Alvis's attention. "Oh god, you're brother's a maniac!" The Dark Core Deck Case was activated on its own. God knows how long it was operational. Alvis was soon left to see CJ's entire body enveloped in the dark, putrid auras of the Disaster Force. "This is why! This is why I told you! This is what you wanted, right?!" Sitri screamed. "You wanted him like this! Your brother wanted him like this!"

"I-… no, I didn't mean that."

"You all knew his mind was fragile, and you ignored me! You let Liam fall to Gale's control! You made Arkaid leave! Don't you see? THAT's what Eirik wanted! He wanted to have Liam and Arkaid pull CJ apart!"

When they looked down at their friend's body, they were horrified at what they saw. The dark auras flooded into the man's head. Alvis quickly turned CJ over, soon recoiling from the sight he wished he would never see again. CJ's eyes were purely black. The possessed man struggled to speak. "Arrrrrrrr…. Ka…. Al….. lio….." His moans shook their souls. Suddenly, CJ's body stiffened. Liam noticed something was off. He sensed something was amiss. Something was growing more powerful than he ever expected. His eyes gazed at CJ's body as he began spazzing, coughing the horrendous aura with each attempt at breath.

Tasuku and Jack came up from behind. "What's wrong with him?! What's he doing?!"

Alvis cried out from the top of his lungs. "Get back! Get back now!"

* * *

The leader of the Purgatory Knights felt it. Liam was in danger. Something powerful was amassing great amounts of strength. Demios could not give in to the restraints binding him. He had to go. He knew he was going to lose his friend if he could not force himself free. Despite the muzzle stopping his speech, he couldn't help but cry out his buddy's name; Liam's name. The amount of adrenaline spiked within him. He kept crying out Liam's name, over and over. Each cry was like a breath of air fueling the blood in his veins. His muscles grew, tensed from the intense frustration. All at once, with one powerful push, he broke free from his binds. Without a second thought, he flew upward, crashing through the ceiling. Finally, with his entire being, he cried out. "Liam!"

His eyes darted around his surroundings. He found himself in the middle of the city, emerging from an abandoned shack. With quick thrusts of his strong, large wings, he spun himself around the skies in search of his buddy. He could only sense his aura, but then he noticed something in the distance. That powerful aura… it was not Liam's… it was CJ's. Without thinking, he rushed through the skies!

* * *

Alvis slowly rose from his temporary slumber. Tasuku and Jack wearily brought themselves back to their feet. Sitri growled, feeling intense pain behind them. They were thrown several dozen yards away from an initial blast of pure power. When they began to question each other what happened, their eyes found the answer. CJ was no more. At least, that's what Alvis initially discerned. There, in front of them all, staring down a terrified man caused Arkaid and the others to run, the one who revealed his darkest secrets, was a being completely submerged in darkness. The disaster force was no longer like the original. Pure blackness; the flame rapidly burned around him. There was no figure to be seen without those black flames. The only things able to be seen were the eyes. His eyes. They weren't black, but were now a soulless white. His pupils were a part of the unseen. The flames engulfing what was once CJ continued to grow, stretching twenty feet into the air. Alvis tried to make sense of what he was seeing, but then Sitri's eyes dreadfully looked away. "That's what you wanted," Sitri's eyes told Alvis. "You wanted his power. Get it."

Liam and CJ stood across each other. "C-CJ?" Liam whimpered. "Look, about what I said-" In that instant, CJ warped forward. His eyes were steady, unmoving. A black stick appeared stretched out. By the time Alvis and the others could tell what it was, they saw it wrap around Liam's neck. The once-confident man was now at complete and total mercy. Liam's attempts at breathing were futile. The power continued to consume what was once CJ. The arm began to slowly bring Liam in. Suddenly, the flames struck at Liam's Dark Core Deck Case, breaking it apart in an instant.

Tasuku forced himself forward. "CJ! Let go! He's free now! Let him go!" CJ's eyes remained unchaged; focused only forward.

Liam wearily leaned back. His old senses returned. What he did… everything that _he_ had done. He couldn't bring himself to protest his actions. Instead, weakly, as he hung his head back, he uttered five more words. "Do it. I deserve it…."

Moments went by as his vision started going black. Somehow, a warped smile came to his lips. He found it funny. He thought it fit perfectly. To be killed by the person who was once one of his best friends. He laughed morosely as his eyes gazed at the sky. Slowly, he began to feel his eyelids getting heavy. He knew he would just come back. Even so, the fact that CJ, of all people, would kill him… the pain of it would equal a thousand deaths….

CJ's arm began to feel unsteady, unfocused. Before Liam could accept the end, he was released. He gasped for air the moment he was freed. The demon turned his back to him, slowly motioning away. Loud flaps were heard from the distance as Demios quickly returned to Liam's side. "Liam, are you okay?" Liam slowly motioned himself up. "Liam, what happened?" Without another word, Liam embraced his buddy, holding onto the large dragon tightly. For the first time, he felt how completely vulnerable Liam was. He turned to the source of his pains; the figure engulfed in black flame turned back.

Suddenly, everything around the figure vanished. The flames dissipated, leaving a depressing man to tremble and fall to the ground. Alvis sprinted forward, catching CJ in his arms. The man was knocked out, fortunately still breathing. Sitri looked over at the Dark Core Deck Case. He scowled at it, ripping it from CJ's possession and smashing it against the ground. Cries of a saddened eagle erupted from behind. It was Halia, leading Ms. Fridrik, Abigail, and Bozo towards the group. They had too many questions to ask. However, Halia quickly nestled her SD self on CJ's unconscious body. She whimpered softly, nudging her head against the man's chin.

Ms. Fridrik nudged Alvis. "What the hell happened? Where are the others?"

Alvis turned away. "Liam happened. Hell happened," he moaned before looking to Liam. The man once obsessed with the Disaster Force, the man that spoke so calmly about Demios leaving him, was now holding his buddy like that of a child. Alvis lowered his head. He couldn't help but realize just how helpless CJ was. There was something in his head; something that he could not control. It was not CJ's fault he could do _… that_. Whatever thing, whatever event, or combination of events that made CJ so unstable…. Alvis couldn't bring himself to speak about it any further. He pulled himself up, holding CJ on his back. He turned to the others. "I'm going to bring him home." No one stopped him. They all nodded, yet Liam was still in Demios's arms.

The others began to disperse. Ms. Fridrik wished to speak to Liam and Demios for a moment, but she soon realized just how futile her words would be now. She led Abigail and Bozo away, leaving Demios and Liam in the hands Tasuku and Jack. Tasuku just watched the two of them. Demios was no longer the sort of dragon he imagined. He was completely different. Something sparked him to confide with Liam in the way the man did with him. Jack could feel how genuine the connection was, but both he and Tasuku knew that this event could not stand; fortunately, Liam's Dark Core Deck Case was destroyed, saving them the trouble. However, they didn't care about it that much at the time. The two comrades watched as Liam wearily turned to Demios with empty eyes, void of all feeling. It was not long before the two left as well, leaving Liam in the hands of the leader of the Purgatory Knights. Liam finally brought himself to speak. "What have I done?"

"Liam," Demios returned. He gritted his teeth, releasing a low growl. He turned away from Liam, looking to the sky as a hellfire burned within him. "The Will of Kyoya will pay for this!"


	27. 27 - Fear of Death

**(October 2** **nd** **, 2030)**

 **(POV: Third)**

Alvis had enough. He needed to be with his brother and talk about how rotten this plan started to become. He rushed to Master Eirik's apartment, banging on the door with a rabid Sitri at his side. They needed questions answered on the double, and they were not going to take 'no' for an answer. Alvis continued striking the door with the bottom of his intense fist. The merciless assault started to grab the attention of the other members of the organization living in the building. They initially revealed themselves to complain. However, as soon as they saw that it was Alvis, the members retreated back into their room as they muttered to each other. _"Watch out; the brothers are fighting again."_

It seemingly took an eternity before someone answered the door. Gale barely acknowledged Alvis as he rolled his eyes, annoyed with the man's presence. "Password?"

"I outrank you," Alvis retorted. He shoved Gale to the side as he marched into the room, slamming the door behind him. Sitri was about to spit on Gale, but he stopped himself. He didn't want to overdo anything, especially when this argument had already shook the very foundation of this organization. It was then that Alvis caught sight of Master Eirik towards the corner of the room. Blankly, the man was staring outside the window with his hands just in front of him. With his thumbnail, he continued to scratch and peel at the dead skin on his fingers. "Eirik, we need to talk!"

"Al, please listen," Master Eirik returned. "You must have known this was the only way!" No matter how panicked Eirik portrayed himself as, Alvis was as unyielding as ever. Gale managed to bring himself back to his feet as he, with an annoyed face, leaned against a nearby wall. He had no business involving himself with these "idiots" according to him. "We needed him to access the Disaster Force when his mind is the most unstable! I told you this!"

"But… but you never told me it was going to go like _that_!" Alvis directed his finger to the man in the corner. "You had Gale screw with Liam. You screwed his head. You had him reveal the darkest secrets that even I would never reveal. And not only that, but even though you knew that Arkaid was still by CJ's side, you had Liam push Arkaid too far!"

"I had to do it!" Master Eirik yelled back. "Either she left because of the truth or she would leave because Liam pushed her; one outcome has Arkaid less faithful and the other does it more. I needed to see how close Arkaid was to him."

Sitri growled. "And?" Eirik turned to face the panther anthromorph. "Are you satisfied with what you got?" He angrily asked.

"Actually, we did," Master Eirik replied. He begged to the two allies before him. "But please, don't you realize the importance of this? Not only do we know that CJ truly can access that power, but now we know _who_ to deal with when it happens again."

"Well, congratulations to you, then!" Sitri snarled. "Because after what happened, CJ has been keeping himself locked in his apartment! He quit his job! Alliot still hasn't come back! CJ's completely lost faith in everyone because of how much you tore him apart!"

"If Arkaid is truly as I suspect, then she will return," Eirik continued. "So please, do not worry about something like this. It's trivial in the grand scheme of things."

Alvis nearly struck Master Eirik's head, but the leader managed to duck at the last second. The charging fist crashed through the window behind Eirik, cutting Alvis's hand on impact. Eirik gasped at the sight of such horrible injuries. However, as Alvis pulled his arm back, he showed no signs of pain, only anguish and guilt. "His feelings are not trivial. Even in the grand scheme of our plan, I can't watch his two friends tear him apart again."

Sitri yelled in agreement. "We're not doing this again!"

"I refuse to put CJ through that kind of pain ever again. Whatever 'tick' is in his head, you're taking advantage of it!"

Master Eirik finally went on the offensive. His figure warped as his eyes went wild with fury. "If you think you can find another subject then go right ahead! But we only have Gale!"

"Then use him!"

"We can't! His head isn't screwed enough!" Master Eirik managed to finally force himself to calm down. He looked away, disgraced by his outburst of anger. It took a lot for him to simply have his eyes look to his brother. He was on the verge of tears the more he spoke. He was not just losing an ally for his cause, but something told me that he was soon going to lose his brother. "I'm sorry… but Gale lacks that specific 'tick.' If we can't find someone else like that, then CJ is the only one we can use to make our dreams a reality."

" _Your_ dreams."

"Don't lie to yourself, Al," Master Eirik sighed. "You agreed to help me because our plan was going to give you eternal youth, the same gift CJ possesses." Alvis couldn't bring himself to look at his brother in the eyes. His body coiled with regret before he was entirely turned away, facing his back to his brother. "Sitri, too. You both see yourself as his close friends. You two are the reasons as to why I was able to find your friend. Yes, he's hurting now, but there will be a time where, at the end of all of this, everything will be like what we dreamed of." He looked down to Sitri, watching as the feline reluctantly looked towards the master. "You, both, will be given the ability to live alongside CJ to your heart's content. Everyone will. For me, I will carry on the banner of Kyoya and tear down this putrid society, bringing it back up! As for Gale…." Eirik smiled at the ostracized man. "What do you want?"

"A buddy that I can completely trust," Gale returned slowly. "But that's impossible. It'd have to be a complete and total robot. It must show no signs of betrayal. That is all that I want."

"I'm sure we can work on that," Master Eirik replied confidently. "Al, Sitri, I understand your fears and concerns, but we mustn't forget that, with every storm, comes a calm. Until we accomplish our goals, we cannot help but hurt those that may be close to us. That includes you too." Alvis and Sitri turned to their master, watching as he kneeled and bowed deeply. "Al, I know how much you love CJ, regardless of his decision. I can't apologize enough for what you had to witness. There's no doubt that I hurt you both very deeply."

Alvis felt his heart being torn as he heard those last words. It felt like only a short time ago when he revealed his true colors to CJ, and only him. He remembered the unfortunate words that left the man's mouth. Although Alvis was saddened, he greatly appreciated how supportive CJ was to him. Ever since then, he knew that CJ was a person to trust. It infuriated him that he had to leave CJ to the pain and sorrow of these experiments. However, as Sitri turned to him, the two of them slowly realized the horrible truth of their situation; they're in too deep, and this is the only way for things to turn out the way they want to. He wished that one member of the Cavalry would pick him so that he and Sitri could at least work alongside CJ for all eternity. However, he realized just how fickle the Omni Lords were, not just Lord Tenbu. Because of how he wasn't one of the chosen, Alvis felt no guilt at aiming for their eventual demise.

* * *

 ***Liam's Apartment***

The small, cramped room seemed fitting for the man filled with regret; he now saw his room as a small space designated for him, almost like it was a prison. He didn't wish to leave it, yet he could not see this space as a haven; he wanted to remain in this jail of a room. He had just ended a call with Tasuku Ryuenji as he morosely fell back onto his bed. His buddy remained in his SD form, looking at his partner from a chair near an unkempt desk. Needless to say, Liam could not bring himself to clean the rather disorganized living space; cushions were overturned, his television hummed with a soft buzz as static echoed throughout the room, and his window shades remained closed, further isolating him from the outside world.

Liam carelessly threw his cellphone over to the side. When he didn't hear a crash, he just assumed that it fell on one of the pillows or blankets thrown about on the floor. "Well, Tasuku doesn't know much either; he's too busy investigating on his _form_ ," he moaned morosely. "He only knows that CJ's phone was busted."

Demios nodded. "That explains why he hasn't replied back to you."

"Or he hates my guts," Liam sighed before turning his back to Demios. The leader of the Purgatory Knights was growing more anxious by the moment. His impatience made the dragon growl lowly. Liam's attention was only brought back to his partner when Demios stomped the floor, shaking the room. "If you hate this, just go."

"I hate seeing you like this," Demios scowled. "You've become a lesser man."

"Sorry I'm such a disappointment."

"That's not what I mean; stop acting like a complete whelp!" Liam ignored the scowling. He continued to keep his body turned away as he wished for death. He couldn't stop thinking back to the events that transpired only a few days back. As a friend, he broke countless promises to keep such information secret to the others. He also broke Arkaid, causing her to leave CJ and leave him buddy-less assuming that Alliot has yet to return. He stomped on his friend's heart, and he wished that CJ would've just killed him there when he was … whatever that _form_ was. Despite all of this, Demios was relentless to get his buddy back. "Instead of wallowing, why don't you leave this room and confront him?! Show him that you're truly sorry!"

"That's not going to change anything," Liam murmured weakly. "What's my apology going to do? It's not going to save our friendship."

"That's not the point!" Demios fumed. Liam couldn't grasp the thought of such a thing; why bother apologizing when it's not going to change anything for the better? Without Arkaid and Alliot, CJ was still going to despise Liam for making them leave. At least, that's what was going through Liam's mind. "It's better than nothing; you've barely left this apartment since what happened. It's time you went out of your way to at least _try_ and do it!"

"What's the point?" Liam asked morosely.

"What's the point?" Demios's tone flattened. Liam heard the rapid flapping of wings until the furious dragon appeared in front of his face. Even though Demios remained in his smaller form, the beast still struck at Liam with the intensity of a true foe. Liam winced as he recoiled back, dodging the blow but falling from the bed as a result. He tumbled to the floor until he was left with Demios standing on the bed, glaring before at him. "What's the point? You may be my buddy, but you have no right to ask me such an insane question! And to me of all monsters!" The dragon turned his head away. Although he appeared to regret his short assault, he quickly turned his back on Liam and went silent.

Liam couldn't find the willpower in himself to get off the floor. It was infuriating to Demios, for he didn't say a word; Liam was not the victim in all of this, yet he continued to search for excuses to just accept "the way it was." Demios's anger riled the dragon up, but he grasped his own arms to keep himself from breaking composure. When he finally glanced back, Liam was still lying on the floor, wallowing like a whelp. Finally, Liam muttered morosely, "I shouldn't have bothered talking today."

Demios scowled back, but he still refused to say another word. Why should he? Instead of confronting the issue like _he used to_ , Liam let the current set of circumstances give him excuses to not do anything else. Even when Demios offered the idea to help the Fifth Omnis search for Arkaid, Liam morosely stated that the cavalry wouldn't allow their help. This was only one of many ideas shot down by Liam's incessant pessimism, which came like a slap in the face to someone like Demios.

Demios; leader of the Purgatory Knights, and a dragon that had to lead an army in Darkness Dragon World against all odds. Demios; the one who gave the order to use the forbidden curse to give him and his army immortality and eternal youth, an act against all forms of morality in his old world. Demios; the dragon that fought against Darkness Dragon World when they invaded his sacred land through a gate, with him and his army having to close the door from the other side, trapping him in that world ever since. This was centuries ago, and Demios had continued to fight through hell and back in order to protect the few innocent communities within Darkness Dragon World; he, using the forbidden curse, became damned sinners in the eyes of Dragon World to survive and protect for all eternity. For Demios to hear those three putrid words, "what's the point?" after someone like him went through so much for the sake of survival alone… it made him too furious to even bother anymore.

The two were quiet for some time, leaving Liam stuck with his negative thoughts. He would look over to Demios, regretting his actions for he had made his buddy give up on him. _Certainly, he must have realized what he was getting into_ , Liam thought to himself. He sighed again as he began to wonder something peculiar. It was the thing that finally made him doubt Demios's true loyalty to him in a way back when Gale got into his mind. "Demios, why did you pick me?"

"Humph! You're really speaking like that? Now?"

"I mean back then, not now," Liam returned. He voice was stronger, but it still was one that carried defeat. Even so, Demios detected the curiosity in those words; for his buddy to reflect a time long past… it concerned him. The dragon turned to see his partner once again, seeing the man's determined face. "If I look like a nobody to you now, then there's no doubt you saw me worse back then, like." Liam struggled to continue, yet something brought him forward. "I… Gale brought it up when he was questioning me. Even for a moment, I thought you left me; I didn't once think that someone like you was captured, and so I felt…."

"You felt like I betrayed you," Demios finished. His eyes turned away.

"Yeah…. Gale went on and on about how someone as grand and great as you couldn't have been held back by the Will of Kyoya. He appeared so confident too."

"So, he made you doubt me?"

"… To be honest," Liam began weakly. He slowly brought himself back onto his feet, drifting himself towards his bed. He sat himself down next to his beloved partner before the two exchanged looks. "I think I've doubted you for a while; how could someone like you want to be buddies with someone like me? What you saw just now… has been stuff that CJ's been seeing for years."

"I'm not him," Demios returned. "It may not be a good thing either; for all you know, he either allowed his emotions towards you pile up. There may be a chance that he is keeping his distance because of your betrayal _and_ what he has done for you. In the eyes of your friend, you turned on him when he's done so much for you." Liam didn't want to speak. His head hung low as he allowed the darkness to consume his eyes. "As for why I chose you… you showed me something the first time we met, and it contradicts what you're feeling now; that's why you anger me."

"How?" Liam depressingly spoke. "Surrounded by your soldiers, I was a weak, regular person afraid of death."

"Exactly," Demios returned with a strong nod. "You were true to your fears, and you actually acted to find a way to confront your fear. Unlike now, you didn't wallow and give in to death; you made your way to us, revealing your true self. You weren't a confident man searching for more power; you admitted to your weakness, a fear of death, and that was the most honest I've seen a human being in a while."

* * *

 **(6 Months Ago)**

It took ages for Liam to find an individual with a buddy monster from Darkness Dragon World. Although the beast was not of the Purgatory Knights, the creature was a 'Black Dragon,' a line of reptilians somewhat coexisting with the undead knights. It was a forced compromise after knowing the true strength of Demios's warriors, yet the two groups were able to form a compromise based on somewhat similar ideals. One group of Black Dragons, allied with a famous creature known as 'Abygale,' were one of the frontrunners for establishing this peace. The Purgatory Knights and the Black Dragons were some of the only bringers of true peace in the desolate, ghastly world of savagery, death, and carnage. 'Peace' itself may be too strong of a word, for it basically meant that these two sides were to not confront each other violently. Despite this, there are some positive relations to this day, but they are outweighed by a bond of indifference; the conditions of this world did not help in making the denizens of this world happier either. Sunlight barely existed here; dragons were either black or white due to the harsh and intense conditions; a complete opposite to the more homely world of Dragon World. Truly, individuals living in Darkness Dragon World needed to be thick-skinned, strong-willed, and/or powerful in order to even survive, let alone lead. Yet, it was because of one 'Black Dragon' creature, and a powerful one at that, which allowed Liam to be transported to this world. Even today, he could not recall the human and dragon by name; all he could remember was that the boy that Liam spoke to had long, purple hair. Even the boy didn't wish to send a man to such a world by himself, for organizing the way there would be against the law; Liam didn't have a buddy of his own, and tension between Darkness Dragon World and Earth still existed due to its horrendous past. Liam had to promise that he would not speak of who he did this deal with, or how he specifically managed to get this to happen.

Regardless of how he got there, nothing could change that fact that he managed to find the desolate world. The young man travelled from town to town with nothing but a few bottles of water, some rations of food, and a small machete he took from a dead warrior somewhere in the desolate wasteland. With each town he ventured towards he would ask the same questions. He needed answers for where he would need to go in order to truly utilize the Purgatory Knight Curse.

It was after visiting three villages in the span of four days that he physically felt the world draining away at him. It was getting more difficult for him to wake up each morning, for every day was greeted with the depressing sight of the darkness veiling over the sun—if a sun even existed in this world. Around him, the trees reached high, begging for the sunlight with their purple ivory and branches. Nothing about this world was natural to him; he truly felt like he was forsaken.

He started thinking to himself that he was having the vision of a moving figure in the distance. At first glance, the creature resembled a human, but his entire body was white except for the dark patches covering his very being. It was the first sign of life for quite some time, and Liam was starting to believe that he had got himself lost. He was eager to ask for directions, but he was so exhausted that he barely had the will to jog. "Hey! You there! Could you help me for a sec?!" Liam called out to the being. When the figure turned to him, Liam's heart stopped for a moment. His entire body was paralyzed at the sight of the skeleton moving towards him.

The skeleton moved closer with a short sword drawn in his skinless hands. The dark patches were recognized to be mold as Liam got a better view. The only sign that Liam had that told him the creature was looking to him was how the head was turned. Liam was petrified at the sight of the eyeless sockets, the tongue-less mouth, the nose-less socket. The skeleton's bones rattled with each walk. What managed to keep the skeleton together was the soul; he must have been cursed too, or enchanted. "Oooh, a fleshy? What brings a fleshy like you here?"

Liam coughed, unable to even force himself to respond. He saw his fears right in front of him; the being was the epitome of death.

Before the man could even bring himself to respond, the skeleton hoisted his sword towards the man's neck. Liam's eyes widened as he weakly let out a frightened yelp. The skeleton brandished his aged sword, somehow flaunting the rust and cracks. "Do you not speak, fleshy? Well, you have quite good skin. I should take it for myself!"

The tone alone was enough to break Liam out of his frightened stupor. He cried out with fear as he grasped his sword, slashing it against the skeleton's in one, swift motion. The skeleton barely had the time to gasp in shock as Liam went in for the kill. His scared face released a screech of horror before slashing the sword through the skeleton's spinal cord. The defeated foe had his skinless head drop to the ground before Liam took off, destroying the aged sword with a strong smash with his right foot.

Hours may have passed, but Liam was still content with finally coming across another civilization. Just by looking from a great distance away, he was able to see that the settlement was more than just a village; it was a larger town. Buildings scaled alongside of mountainside with two entrances from the front and back. The buildings were created resembling the ones from Medieval times, showing the lack of advancement within this world. However, what truly caught Liam's attention was the sight of two specific guards standing in front of the gate.

As he drew closer, he could tell that these two humanoid dragons had taken interest in his appearance. Each of the two dragons was around six feet tall. Their white scales were the only sources of true light that Liam had seen for quite some time. The familiar, brown armor emphasized their bulk and servitude to the army that Liam had been seeking. When Liam was close enough to see their emblem, he knew that he had finally come into contact with some of the Purgatory Knights. The guard on Liam's right spoke first as he hoisted a spear at his side. He didn't appear aggressive; he more surprised, really. "Human, what brings you to this world?"

Liam didn't expect anything less; most of the people and monsters he's come into contact with knew he was not of Darkness Dragon World. However, these guards were the first to get straight to the point about it. "I'm looking for a way to be cursed like you guys."

The second guard turned to her comrade. "Is this child serious?" She spoke in confusion.

The first guard nodded back to her. "At ease. This human is no child; only a foolish man." The looked lowly at the human. "Forget about the curse, human; you clearly have no means of being here. In fact, we could be in deep trouble."

Liam acknowledged this ahead of time. "Yeah, I heard of that from my friend. He works at the DMW so he knows best." Liam took out a document from his sweatshirt. It was folded multiple times to save space. He unfolded it before handing the document to one of the guards. The first guard was intrigued with it, soon flinching a bit once he read it over. It was a note placing full responsibility, or blame, on this visit on the human being alone. Documents like these are not too commonplace when human beings go visit the outer worlds. However, they are primarily used when a human being is alone or does not have a buddy monster on their own to assist in their own protection. People that use these documents are, essentially, signing their death wish. For Liam, it was quite literal, for he had signed the document beforehand, leaving his signature. "I know that things are still 'eh' between Earth and Darkness Dragon World, but this should still work."

The first guard muttered loudly. "Does your friend know you're here?

"No, actually," Liam weakly replied. "He mentioned the process when some people he oversaw went to other worlds. That's the most he's told me about it."

The second guard looked away. "You fool," she scowled. "Throwing your life away just to visit this world; you should've stayed on Earth."

"But I need this curse; you don't understand."

"Oh, I do understand," the guard replied. She stuck her lance's grip into the ground, emphasizing her angry tone. "Just like the others, you wish to just reach us for the sake of having more power. You're just like that selfish child!"

"No! That's not it!" Liam yelled back.

The first guard spoke strongly back. "It's hard for us to see another human as honest, especially after what Tasuku did." He walked toward Liam, noticing how afraid the man looked. "You look frightened. You fear how weak you are. You seek the curse to increase your strength. You are nothing more than another weak and pathetic human like _him_."

"No, please! I need this curse!"

"You're not getting it!" The first guard exclaimed. "We're taking you back home! You think this paper is going to protect you? Protect _u_ s?!" The guard slammed the grip of his weapon into the ground. "If the District was told that a human from Earth was killed here, the fragile bond our two worlds share would be annihilated! We cannot risk you being here!"

Liam's hopes had shattered. The only thing he could do was hang his head low. His arms sagged to his sides as he heard the guards walk closer. Damn it all; he truly wanted the curse. He needed to be cursed. That curse was the closest thing to bringing his wishes to a reality. Without it … he couldn't even think of how he could keep going without it; after being told of such a curse, the only thing he truly wanted was for him to be cursed too. Unfortunately, all of his hopes were about to be wiped away. That is, until, a strong voice spoke from behind the guards. He must have heard the commotion. "What's going on here?" The two guards stiffened upon hearing the voice speak. The quickly turned their heads, with Liam soon looking up. From within the town stood a tall, strong dragon leading a group of recruits. Other dragon humanoids were shrimps compared to the one walking towards the guards; he stood taller than either one of them by at least half a foot, but his muscle tone made the guards look completely outclassed.

"Lord Demios!" Both guards exclaimed in unison. They stepped aside, allowing Demios to walk between them to observe the issue up close. It was then that he saw Liam, looking speechless as he gazed upon the leader of the Purgatory Knights. "We apologize for our loudness; we were dealing with this human from Earth."

"Alone?" Demios asked. His speech demanded a quick answer. His value and worth among his brethren were respected highly; the guards spoke without a moment of hesitation.

"Yes, my Lord! We do not yet know how he got here, but what we do know is that he came here in search of our curse."

Liam could hear the great dragon exhale deeply. Demios's eyes analyzed the human as the dragon's great, curved horns stretched upward. He looked like a demon, but clad in the armor that brandished the proud name of the Purgatory Knights, the protectors beyond the grave. Liam was silent, not wishing to speak out of turn. He was looking at the very leader of the group responsible for the curse, and he did not wish to squander his chances any further. "So, human, what is your name?"

"L-Liam Kieron!" The man begged.

"Are you truly here for the curse of Purgatory?"

"Y-Yes…." Liam lowered his head for a moment.

"Eyes to me," Demios commanded. Liam complied immediately with a strong flinch. "It is odd for a human to seek our curse. Each one of my loyal brothers knows well that the curse is not one to be proud of. The power it gives, as well as the eternal life it grants, brings us to an eternity of knowing the pain of death. So… when I hear that a human wishes for it, I cannot help but imagine there being an ulterior motive."

One of the guards turned to him. "He wishes for the strength it gives, my Lord."

Liam managed to force himself to scream. "That's not it!"

The scream caught the attention of the Purgatory Knights. Each of them turned their eyes to him and only him. "I… I want the curse because … I'm afraid."

The same guard from before turned to Demios once again. "He's simply afraid of being weak, my Lord."

"That's not it!"

Demios scowled. "Let the human speak," the dragon commanded. The guard hastily obliged, not wishing to anger the Lord he's been eternally loyal to. His eyes gazed upon Liam once again. The dragon breathed heavily. His breath echoed through the gate and frightened the poor man. Demios was seemingly interested in how submissive the human was acting. His mind went back to his first meeting with Tasuku Ryuenji. The man confronted Demios with booming confidence and strength, yet the boy's eyes did not call for true partnership. Demios recalled only hearing that the boy wished to use the power of the Purgatory Knights to, hopefully, overthrow Kyoya and his horrid plans. Because of how Kyoya abused the Purgatory Knights in the past, Demios was quick to accept the partnership. However, when he was tossed aside for Jackknife Dragon, he was quickly given the sting of betrayal. It was new for him to see a human, especially one that was older than Tasuku, completely submit to him. "If it isn't strength you seek, then explain what is."

"I…. I am afraid of death."

"Afraid of death?" Demios repeated.

"Yes… terrified of it," Liam returned. It took all of Kieron's remaining will to look into the eyes of Demios. He curled his hands into fists as he felt inspired to keep speaking. "All my life, I've been too afraid to die. I don't ever want to think about everything just… ending. I can't go on knowing that, one day, everything I've done is just going to amount to nothing. That's why I came here; I wanted you to curse me with the very curse that keeps you the same; a curse that keeps you the same, a curse continues to bring your soldiers back!"

"So, you came to this horrible world of death and famine… for the chance of getting our curse?" Demios was greeted with a swift nod. The other knights turned to each other, perturbed at such a statement. "If you are afraid of the pain of death, then you are not in luck. We die, sometimes horribly, and come back. There are no true curses that fit someone's wish to completely be immune to the world's burdens."

"That's fine!" Liam begged back. "I don't care about the pain; I just don't want my life to end!"

The great dragon found those words brimming with pure emotion and determination. He could not even force himself to see Tasuku in this one human. In fact, he couldn't even see this man similar to Kyoya. Demios remembered the pain; the pain of being abused by both Tasuku and Kyoya. He remembered it too well; he remembered Kyoya becoming like that of a god, fusing with Azi Dahaka. Demios and his allies were reduced to nothing but playthings in Kyoya Gaen's entire horrid scheme. The loyalty he once had for him, regardless of Kyoya's motives, were discarded and thrown to the side. Demios couldn't accept having another buddy with him just yet, not after how often he worked with humans that, ultimately, betrayed him in the end. However, even with his doubt clouding his mind, he couldn't help but see the man before him as something different.

Demios saw a man genuinely terrified of death. Regardless of the suffering, regardless of the pain, this man wished to keep going. Demios took in a deep breath, soon exhaling. He began to slowly ponder himself. "It has been some time since I brought myself to truly trust another human." Demios stared into Liam's eyes, seeing the man's stature stay true to his words. "You interest me, human. Unfortunately for you, the curse can be only given to those who serve me, human and dragon alike. If one like yourself wishes to obtain this curse, you will have to serve me. However, I have my own duties to attend. I wish to seek vengeance on a certain man for what he did to my comrades and I, yet I also wish to keep an eye on you. If you swear allegiance to the Purgatory Knights and agree to have me as your buddy, then consider the curse yours one day."

* * *

 **(Present)**

Demios continued speaking with a defeated voice when he saw the confusion in his buddy's eyes. However, his trust in Liam compelled him to keep speaking. "Over our short time as buddies, I can look back and realize that such a demand was out of fear; how could I let you serve among the other knights when I still couldn't truly trust humans? I had to watch you, so I established a buddy contract. However…." Demios paused for a moment, going over the words that still were stuck in his mind. He had a hard time bringing them out; he wasn't the nurturing type; he wasn't raised that way. All his life, even from the youngest point of youth that he could remember, Demios was raised as a soldier. This was his life during his time in Dragon World, for his Lord, his father, strived to make his son a successor. Demios was a soldier, not a therapist, yet something happened during his time with Liam. Something made him feel… softer. "Over time, I began to realize just how loyal you were. You spoke highly of your friends, and you truly cared about me as your comrade… a friend." Demios looked into his buddy's eyes with determination. "As a child, I wasn't given the chance to truly be me. However, with you, I'm able to be… careless." Demios spat at his own disgust. However, he couldn't help but smile. Liam found himself inching closer to his partner. "I've let myself get attached to you, Liam; I've become vulnerable, mostly because I truly feel like you are willing to go to hell and back to protect me. That is the most I can ask for out of any buddy, yet you also wish to see me as a close friend. That's why it angers me to see you this way; you've regressed back, far back, and you've forgotten how to be the person that you willed yourself to become in order to find me."

"… Demios," Liam muttered softly. He felt his arms grasped around the SD body of his partner. He held Demios tightly, refusing to let him go. "I'm so sorry."

"I just wish this helped you in some way," Demios forced to return. He felt something fall from his eyes. "Damn it… now I'm crying. I've grown too soft, and I can barely help you the way you need me to. I truly am a horrible buddy."

"Far from it," Liam tightened his embrace. "You helped me get here. I can never forget that." Seeing his buddy like this, knowing how much he cared for him... it only made him further hate himself inside for taking such sanctuary away from his friend and Arkaid. He knew he couldn't accept this, but he knew he didn't have the strength to confront him just yet. He hoped that, sooner rather than later, he would find the confidence to face CJ once again and accept the guilt he feels.


	28. 28 - Fight or Flight!

**(October 3** **rd** **, 2030)**

 **(POV: Third)**

Liam finally amassed the courage to face his old friend. As he walked to Chase's apartment, he couldn't help but feel how heavy his heart was. He struggled to drag himself across each sidewalk and road, almost like his heart was a heavy tire for him to pull with a weak, rusted chain. Demios was there for him, residing in his SD form to reduce the amount of attention given to the two of them. Even though they were lucky that Tasuku didn't go public with Liam's involvement in the event a few days prior, both Liam and Demios were reluctant to be noticed by a certain someone's set of eyes. It had been several days since they last contacted Ms. Fridrik, and the last thing they wanted to worry about was the possibility of her snitching.

It was battle up the staircase. Liam could feel Chase's door from around the corner. The very presence of it was tangible, somehow so despite the large distance between them. He would pause after a few steps, looking to his buddy for emotional support. He would take in another breath, be fueling his resolve, and start again. After what felt like an eternity, Liam and Demios were finally at the foot of Chase's door.

Demios turned to Liam, mentioning the friend's true name. "I'm certain that Christian will appreciate your coming."

"I… don't think that's fair," Liam muttered back. "Calling him Christian, like."

"Completely understandable," Demios returned. "However, it isn't right of him to do what you did; hiding from the world only shows the power one's weakness holds over you. If Christian hopes to grow as a person, he should fight his fears head-on, like you are now."

Liam understood. He nodded to Demios. It wasn't long before the two of them exchanged comforting smiles. At first, he thought it to be particularly strange; Demios, the leader of the Purgatory Knights, was in the position CJ once was many years ago. It was like a piece of his friend had, somehow, traveled from Liam's soul over to Demios. Because of his buddy, Liam was able to listen in on what he needed to hear; he managed to gain the strength to speak. He approached CJ's door with passionate strides until he was at the very front of it. His knocks were weakened, showing an immediate decrease in confidence. "CJ? You there? It's me… I need to talk to you."

There was no answer. Liam shook his head, displaying an air of defeat. He turned to Demios, expecting to hear some more words of reassurance. However, as soon as Liam's eyes caught sight of Demios's being, he realized that the dragon's eyes were widened with shock. Before Liam could even say anything, Demios spoke out as if he read Liam's mind, knowing what his buddy would've asked. "I don't sense anything!" Demios rammed his body into the door, startling Liam from the sudden show of aggressive violence.

Liam rushed into the room and stared at Demios's small form. "What the fuck?! You can't just knock his door down, like. You losing it?!"

"I couldn't sense anything. That could've meant two things," Demios began. "One, he's not in the room, but no one has seen him leave. Option two was that his life force was diminished. I couldn't sense the Fifth Omni Lord's energy; I thought he …." Liam found himself frozen. It didn't take him long to understand where Demios's mind was. However, as Liam and Demios began to look around, they noticed that the room was left in a rather peculiar state. "However, from the looks of things… your friend certainly looked determined."

Liam and Demios were befuddled at the sight before them. All chairs and tables were pushed away, clinging towards the walls and bookshelves. This left the main middle area of the apartment completely open, leaving an individual with plenty of room for extraneous activity. Demios gazed at some of the black and brown marks on the array of towels sprawled out across the floor. These were scorch marks, blackened by intense heat. From the way the towels were left, something shot out from the middle, and it was performed several times. Upon further investigation, there were other signs of elemental oddities; on the corner of the room, there was a dent in the wall, dampened to an extent. Demios observed this mark closely while Liam's eyes took notice of something on one of the desks. It was a note. Liam rushed for it, ignoring the marks Demios observed. It wasn't long before Liam managed to read the letter, soon discovering that CJ was no longer of this world. Instead, he was of another, and he trained hard to do so.

* * *

 **(Unmarked Plain)**

Two miles out from a lonesome village stood a set of plains stretching out for as far as the eye could see. Such scenery was expected for Dragon World, especially for this sort of area. These plains were unmarked to most maps, for the village at the edge of it is rarely known to some. For many of the humanoid dragons and normal dragons alike, the village was an escape from the rest of the crowded lifestyle of the North. The south was much more open, almost serene. Many individuals appreciated the quiet. To them, it was like an escape.

How odd is it for one to go back to their old home to escape their past? For Arkaid, such a case was definitely so. However, she was far from her village, keeping her distance. Before reaching this destination, she remembered her youth. She recalled the days where she avoided the other humanoid dragons, or kobolds so to speak. To us, Arkaid would be considered a kobold; a humanoid, reptilian creature with features of a dragon, yet lack traits such as wings or the ability to breath fire. However, the unification of the races, as well as the politics of this world, affected their naming. They were all considered dragons, one in the same. It was this detail that Arkaid pondered to herself as she nestled under a solitary tree. Thinking about such thoughts reminded her of how different she still truly felt. She couldn't help but wonder of the importance of unifying everyone under one name when, in reality, she couldn't help but feel so different. Even for a 'kobold,' she was much more svelte and thin, unlike other dragons of her species. Like Merak, it was expected of her kind to be physically-strong, knightly figures to inspire their brethren. After looking back, recognizing that over 400 years were spent working against such an image, she couldn't help but feel that any form of unification would not work. No matter what happens, she would still feel alone, isolated, and torn.

She remained in a meditative state, pondering these thoughts in her head. The leaves sheltered her from the scorching sun; maybe the tree felt her feelings. Arkaid was on her knees, sitting up comfortable as she felt the shade cool her being. She opened one of her eyes, noticing that the tree was the only one she could see around her. Against her intelligent nature, she wished she could find the will to speak to the tree. However, she couldn't even manage to do that. She found herself wilting in defeat before letting her eyelids conceal her sight.

Light gusts of winds appeared to accelerate time itself. She felt the temperature cool as the sun began to leave its place in the center of the sky. Without even looking, Arkaid could feel the tree's shade leaving her. The sudden discomfort of the heat made her open her eyes, observing the sun as it slowly lowered. Her eyes squinted, shielding Arkaid's vision. It wasn't because of the sun; just to the left of the source of light, several comrades began to walk towards her. A somber sigh left Arkaid's very soul as she noticed Alliot approaching her, leading several other members of her Cavalry towards her. Merak, Mizaru, and Melanie stuck behind Alliot. Arkaid couldn't look to them; she turned away, staring at the grass beneath her.

Alliot stopped walking. He was only a dozen yards away from the cavalry's magician. Melanie looked frightened as she noticed Alliot's demeanor. She hid behind Mizaru and Merak while Alliot tightened his grip on his drill-spear. His muscles were tensed, sweat poured from his scales, and his eyes looked weary from the long journey he and the group must have performed. "Finally," Alliot sighed. "I didn't think we would find ya here. Next chance I get, I gotta tell the others." Arkaid didn't speak. She continued to look away while Alliot essentially stood alone with his comrades standing behind him. He wanted to confront her alone. "Don't do that, Arkaid. You're stronger than that. It's for that reason that I'm so angry at what you did." Arkaid continued to remain speechless. Her eyes weakened as she blinked rapidly. Her emotions began to build up from within. "For 400 years, you've stood your ground. Your past meant nothing. Yet, when our buddy needed us the most, you left."

Arkaid forced herself to clear her throat. She looked over to her comrades, looking to Alliot square in the eyes. "How did you find me? I doubt you scoured the entirety of Dragon World."

Alliot shrugged, but it expressed his exhaustion. His shrug was tiring just to look at, for the action was slow and sagged with his purple hair. "Merak had a hunch, apparently," he began. "Both of you were from that village a few miles out. He figured you'd be here. It had been ages since he was there, so he couldn't just warp us over."

"I apologize for making you walk here for nothing," Arkaid somberly replied.

"Don't give me that crap," Alliot demanded. Arkaid quickly brought herself to her feet with her staff in hand. She readied herself as the blue gem at the tip of her staff began to glow. Alliot frowned, soon replying with a slow nod. He looked to his friends behind him. "Don't interfere." The others tried to protest, but Alliot ignored their pleas. Alliot gritted his teeth as the drills on his spears spun recklessly. The spark noise of the drills ruined the silence of the plains, alerting all nearby wildlife to leave the scene immediately. Arkaid's eyes went cross as she emphasized the positioning of her staff. Alliot could only shake his head before preparing his weapon. "I promised our buddy that I'd bring you back. Stop being so stubborn. This isn't like you at all!"

"I wished to be alone for a time," Arkaid sternly retorted. The staff's gem continued to glow even brighter. "You brought this upon yourself by coming here."

"You actually want to fight me, your comrade?!" Alliot exclaimed. "How could you have let yourself go so mad?!" Arkaid didn't answer with words. She stuck out her staff and unleashed an onslaught of magical arrows. Without thinking, Alliot leaped to the side while the others behind him kept their distance. There was no stopping this now; Arkaid's sand alchemy, especially in her state of mind, was too unstable to be contained. Alliot, as he charged at his comrade, saw it in her eyes; Arkaid was distraught, afraid, and no longer in control. Something about what happened snapped, and it just didn't make any sense to Alliot. He swung his spear towards Arkaid, yet she retorted with a quick weave to her left. As soon as she noticed that Alliot was at the end of his swing, Arkaid struck the tip of her staff against Alliot's right hand. It was so fast and unforeseeable that Alliot nearly dropped his spear from the shock alone. However, the sharp pain running up his right hand caused him to release his weapon. Alliot looked to the disarmed weapon, and then back to Arkaid. He just barely saw Arkaid swinging her staff again at him. He ducked, grabbing his spear in the process. Not wanting to hurt her fatally, he kicked at her legs. Arkaid lost her footing, causing her to tumble several yards away from the blow. Alliot rushed after her for a follow-up attack, but Arkaid managed to force herself back to her feet. She stuck out her staff once again, unleashing a stream of fire towards her foe. Alliot let out an intense roar before leaping ten feet into the air. His speed allowed him to leap off just before the stream of fire would've made contact. Arkaid looked to him and readied her staff. Just as Alliot landed in front of the magician, the two of them clashed with their two weapons. Alliot was putting more pressure against Arkaid, shoving her back with his strength. Even so, Arkaid put her entire being into pressing Alliot back. The spear-wielding dragon clearly had more strength to spare, but that didn't stop Arkaid from pressing back. Alliot, overwhelmed from the adrenaline that comes with combat, smirked. "Close-quarters combat? That's not your thing now, right?"

Alliot pressed against Arkaid's staff even harder, shoving her back. Arkaid gasped from Alliot's superior might, grunting with intensity as she struggled to press against him. "I… must…."

Alliot shook his head. "This isn't you, Arkaid. Don't be an idiot!" Alliot thrashed his spear through Arkaid's defenses, sending her flying backwards. She tumbled, flipping over backwards once before she managed to land on her feet. Her tail sagged weakly behind as she readied herself once again. Her staff began to charge with another magical attack as Alliot huffed confidently. "You don't see me trying to use magic right now, do ya?" Arkaid didn't want any of it. She released another one of her Sand Alchemy attacks; Arrow. The light-blue bolts of energy shot outwards. Effortlessly, Alliot evaded the attack, leaping away to the side. The bolts shot passed him, soon vanishing before they could travel too far off. "You can't beat me like that."

The mage gritted her teeth. To an extent, she knew where Alliot was going with his words. When training CJ, she would emphasize the need of focus when it came to obtaining magic. In addition to that, a great amount of focus is required for mastering magic as well. With Arkaid's current state, she was not going to hold up too well against the obsessed Alliot. She could see it in Alliot's eyes; the dragon was weary, yet his demeanor expressed that of a strong will to accomplish something rivaling a grand quest. "Why… why are you still here?"

"Not only are you our comrade, but I made a promise to CJ." Alliot's last words shook Arkaid out of her unfocused stupor. Her eyes glared back at the determined, orange dragon before her. Alliot felt like he was getting somewhere, and that thought allowed him to keep pressing on. "You should've seen him after you left. No… you definitely saw enough. You saw how destroyed he was. How ruined he was just from having the symbol of our unified will crushed just after his defeat!" Alliot held up his left hand, crushing the air under the unyielding pressure of his fist. "He needed us to be there for him… more than ever, and you ran. Why? I just want to know why!"

Arkaid's eyes lowered for a moment. Her thoughts rushed back through her mind. The countless ideas and thoughts that she perused through her mind for the previous few days were discarded, leaving her to recall that last buddyfight. She remembered Liam's words and how they struck her hard. How could she forget such words? No matter how hard she tried to cloud the event, she couldn't forget just how true Arkaid felt Liam's words were. She failed CJ. She failed to save Liam. Worst of all was that it was because she revealed to Liam her weakness; her past. She heard her past through Liam's tongue, ceasing any sense of logical thought. It was then that she remembered the anger, the hatred, the very furious part of her that she showed to everyone that day. As her eyes looked up to Alliot, those same eyes returned to her. Alliot felt the tension pick up around him, causing him to wince backwards. Seemingly out of nowhere, Arkaid became merciless. Her screams ran through the plains as she unleashed spell after spell, with Alliot just barely able to evade some of them. "Like you would know. You were never there!" Arkaid directed a lightning attack right at Alliot. He managed to motion himself out of the way, but some of the sparks ran up his tail, shocking him from behind. His body jolted as he leaped into another stream of fire. His eyes stared directly at it. It was like his eyes decided to take immediate control of him as he threw his body back. His snout skimmed the fire. He could feel the intense heat racing in front of him. "I told Liam everything! I didn't just tell him my past, I opened my heart to him; I showed him my weakness, and I failed CJ because of it!"

"That doesn't give ya the reason to leave CJ!" Alliot roared back. "You saw what Liam's words did to him. And instead of worrying about him, you cared more about yourself!"

"How dare you!" Arkaid's voice snapped back with another twirl of her staff. The gem's tip began to be caressed by a storm of flames. Upon releasing the great and tremendous flames, Alliot was left to brace himself. Arkaid put much more of her mana into this attack; the flames engulfed the area between the two of them albeit momentarily. Alliot held his two arms forward, shielding him from the heat. He could feel the flames crashing into the scales of his arms. Fortunately, for dragons like him, he resisted the heat; it was still painful for him to deal with, though his body didn't burn. Why would Arkaid even bother to put everything into that specific attack? It was then that Alliot realized the truth; she didn't truly want to hurt him either. Arkaid only wished to be alone, away from everyone. Alliot could hear Arkaid's voice as he shielded himself from the flames. "How can I see myself fit to say anything to him?" The flames began to dissipate, leaving the two dragons standing firmly in front of each other. Arkaid's intense eyes appeared to be much weaker. "I care about him more than myself. I am a shield; it was the same with Tenbu. A shield is supposed to protect. How can a shield protect anyone when it has too many cracks?"

"So that's it," Alliot muttered back. The grip on his spear lightened as he placed it to his side. The two of them looked to each other with hopes of conversation, not fighting. Arkaid's resolve to fight back weakened, yet she still tightened her grip on her staff. Even though she held it to her side with only her right hand, something within her angered her greatly. "Arkaid, whatever is on your mind, you can tell CJ. I'm sure he has things to tell us as well."

"I could never do that to him," Arkaid morosely muttered. She looked away, embarrassed at how she held herself. She hated herself for her apparent weakness; the obsession to be of use to someone, anyone. Looking back on it, what allowed her to get to where she stood now came from that very obsession; it made her question whether or not she agreed to serve Tenbu due to how important the position was or due to how she wanted to prove herself useful to others. She recalled a specific word CJ called her just before she left; she remembered him calling her 'perfect.' The word stung her heart. She could not see herself as anywhere close to perfect: she was a weakling to her kind, fought battles she had no chance of winning while young, and took to knowledge-gathering and magic when it was incredibly taboo. A dragon using magic? She even began to question whether she took to seeking knowledge as an escape from what she was unable to do. Such thoughts destroyed her as she wearily gazed at the ground. "What gives me any right to say anything to him?"

"You're his buddy," Alliot returned, now more determined than ever to break through the shell Arkaid has so stubbornly put up. "And ya know damned well that he isn't perfect either, yet we both want to stand by his side for the rest of eternity."

"I… don't think I can do that."

"Arkaid, you can't be serious about this," Alliot mumbled. He had been holding certain words from Arkaid this entire meeting. He didn't want to bring it up, for he was certain that this would be enough to break through to her. "You'd be breaking your promise to Axia."

Arkaid's eyes widened. She felt her mind reel back to when she was in search of an eternal partner of her own. The current world around her dissipated, bringing her back to only a few months prior to all of this. She felt everything leave her for a moment before she was brought back into being, acting in the body of someone else; she was herself, but she felt her regal and calm demeanor return to her. As the setting formed around her, she found herself at Alliot's side, staring at one of the biggest magic universities in the esteemed Magic World.

Magic dominated this very world, making Arkaid drawn to it more than even her own home. With every visit she appreciated the rather medieval architecture. Such an old style was combined with the intellect of Magic World's power, with magic dominating the world as opposed to science. Then again, in the eyes of Arkaid, magic was a form of science; there was a logic to it if one was willing to open their suspension of disbelief. She looked from afar, watching scholars of all walks of sentient life entering and leaving the main building in a hurry. Arkaid was here for official business, though it also concerned Alliot as well. The two of them were in search of an eternal partner of their own, and it was Arkaid that recommended coming here. She trusted the minds of Magic World, as well as a certain few of Dragon World, so she started to experiment with a form of filtering. There were many students at this academy that once had buddies of their own, yet left due to their own choice. Arkaid also came into contact with such individuals back in Dragon World, but she valued the opinions of the like-minded individuals here. Alliot felt like he was dragged along by the horns, forced to deal with a "smarty-pants" or dozen. Arkaid didn't listen to the complaints; she wished to know the types of people to avoid when deciding on her buddy. An easy option for her was to pick someone who was exactly like her, but she didn't wish for that; there were obvious traits that she lacked that she hoped to find in the partnership between her and her human buddy.

Classes were still in session, so Arkaid and Alliot had to wait a longer period of time than initially thought; Arkaid didn't want to interrupt any classes, yet Alliot was impatient and was willing to disrupt a class or two to ask some questions. There were many cases where Arkaid had to apologize for her comrade's lack of tact, for the dragon was of Dragon World. The scholars agreed to the dismay of Alliot. He wasn't too upset though; no one had called him short or small yet, so he was at least happy that he was being judged off relevant traits.

Even though the process was slow, Arkaid was able to get a great amount of information. After asking many ex-buddy monsters, she was able to collect a number of reasons as to why certain monsters left their human partners. One common was due to mistreatment; many humans simply wanted a Magic World monster in hopes of them sharing their magical talents. Arkaid understood this position; having a monster be forced to educate a human about their mystical ways is illegal, for it goes against that monster's basic rights. Alliot agreed to it on a moral level, though didn't deny that sharing strength would've been interesting. A second common reason was due to political differences. As expected for the intelligent minds in Magic World, such minds wished to dabble in the political matters of Earth. This was especially relevant to them due to how they were now citizens of this world due to their human partners; they wished to at least play a part in bettering the world. However, politics is a very divisive matter to discuss, and Arkaid can understand partnerships being crippled or even completely ruined due to the inability to find some common ground between two political shifts. Of course, there are also some political opinions that are downright horrid. Arkaid wasn't concerned by this too much, for she often discussed political matters hypothetically. She enjoyed discussion, including politics, and she didn't hold contempt towards anyone who simply thought differently than her; as long as there was a cohesive and understandable argument as to why one believed a certain way, then she found no reason to ram her ideologies into the other. Sometimes, specific people go through life experiences that Arkaid may never truly experience, making her unable to understand where they came from. The information given to her made her realize that a buddy of her choosing must be someone with an open mind. The final common thing to keep in mind wasn't broken down to a common theme; personal matters just made the two buddies incompatible. One pair just didn't understand each other, while another would have one person be too passive while another was too aggressive. Lifestyle differences also played a factor; it's different for a human that is awake during the day to interact with a monster who wishes to remain nocturnal, for example. This common issue was one that Arkaid wished was not present; there was no single trait to pinpoint down that could resolve such a varied issue. She would need to find someone who was alright with her lifestyle, but … she is a member of the Fifth Omni Cavalry, serving under Lord Tenbu. Being her partner would mean that everyone else around the two of them would grow old like any average living being and die. Whoever lived alongside Arkaid and Alliot must be able to accept that the Fifth Omni Cavalry will be their only eternal comrades, and must accept that their old life will never come back once everyone they once knew and loved died.

An anthropomorphic, aquatic creature was the last monster to address her reasons for leaving her buddy. Upon returning to class, she left Arkaid and Alliot alone in the hallway. Despite Arkaid's regal demeanor, her eyes expressed defeat. She sighed, feeling that the main concerns of hers became even more prevalent than before. Alliot took notice of this right away, turning to her to ask what was on her mind. Arkaid answered, but it was with a calm voice, contradicting the feelings spiraling in her head. "I simply didn't expect the issues to be so varied; there were two common issues, but the others were just so varied."

"Not much a problem if ya ask me," Alliot returned with a confident smirk. "You said you wanted someone flexible with an open mind, right? Just aim for that."

"But that may not be enough anymore," Arkaid returned. "At least, it is not the case for us. Becoming members of the Fifth Omni Cavalry makes our human partners sacrifice their old lives. They are forced to abandon everything they once held dear to them."

"Yeah, that's a thing," Alliot mumbled back. "Still, it's not a bad idea to test out some partnerships. If one doesn't work out, hop onto the next one. Simple as that."

"I wish you would have a mind such as myself," Arkaid returned with slight disdain. Alliot huffed back at her, annoyed by her next words. "Unlike me, you have the mindset of the common dragon."

" _Common_ , huh?" Alliot voiced back. He snickered for a moment, smirking back at her with his arms held back behind his head. "I don't know about you, but I'm not some whelp who plays the warrior, or is a daddy's boy."

"You still hold that grudge with Drum?"

"I'll admit, he's good, but the kid better prove himself; I didn't join the Fifth Omni Cavalry to let some kid think he'll surpass his father so easily." The subject of conversation was none other than Gao Mikado's first buddy. While he is affectionately referred to as 'Drum' around his comrades and friends, the monster's official title is _Son of Drum Bunker Dragon, Fang Slade Terrestrial XIII_. Alliot snickered, finding it funny that he once served under the young dragon man when he was a temporary successor to Lord Tenbu. The Yamigedo incident was surely a rough one, yet Alliot was not quick to trust the new successor. It took time, but Alliot grew to accept Drum as a leader. Despite this, Alliot still believes that Drum is a daddy's boy, but it is said in a manner comparable to how most friends say Alliot is short. Just thinking back to Drum made Alliot excited to level himself above him. "He better prove himself, otherwise he'd be like the _common_ dragons you despise so much. Besides, if I was so common, I wouldn't have seen the strength you possess."

"Do I sense flattery?"

"You're not my type," Alliot returned with a confident snicker. "But I can still admit the truth."

A quiet, feminine voice attempted to get noticed, yet the tone made the speaker appear rather apprehensive about disturbing the conversation. "E-Excuse me," the voice spoke. Arkaid and Alliot ended their conversation, turning their attention to a dragon humanoid. Arkaid's eyes lit up, recognizing some of the scholarly armor worn by the student. The scholar had light-blue scales and her blonde, orange-tinted hair was tied at the back, with the ponytail hidden in the hat on her head. A small monocle covered her left eye. Based on her attire, which was vastly different from the rest of the students, Arkaid was able to deduce the individual's identity. "A Qinus?" Arkaid discovered. Her voice peaked with sudden interest, for such individuals with a ranking in the university were ones with vast knowledge. Even though the dragon standing just a tad short of Arkaid's height appeared to be a bit timid, the rank alone was enough for the Cavalry members to acknowledge her intellect. "And your scales… and your large, white horn. Would you happen to be an Axia?"

The monster nodded back. Any signs of nervousness from before quickly faded away; the Axia felt much safer talking to the two cavalry dragons. "Yes. My official card title is Dragowizard, Qinus Axia, though my name is Marissa Essex."

Arkaid took control of the conversation from here. Alliot was never good at speaking in the same dialect as Arkaid, so he stepped back to allow the two women to speak. "It's a pleasure to meet someone such as yourself. As I recall, the Axia race was originally from Dragon World! I believe that your species migrated from Dragon World only a few dozen years ago. It is simply fantastical that you are all enchanted by magic, similarly to me!"

Marissa's eyes lit up. "You too are originally from Dragon World? I recognized you from all the way down the hall; Arkaid, the woman who became the foundation of dragowizards! You may not use our title, but it was you and your actions that inspired our kind! Thank you so much!"

The tip of the cavalry dragon's tail began to thump against the ground. Alliot noticed this almost immediately, so he checked to see if Arkaid was still holding up. Although she spoke with strong motivation and zeal, her composure remained regal and calm. "I couldn't see myself as the only one; my master Benetnasche was the true leader of this magical revolution. I still greatly appreciate the kind words; you have no idea how much I value them."

"Thank you kindly, though I need to talk to you about something." It was then that Arkaid and Alliot saw the Axia's tone change completely. She turned completely somber, dethatching herself from her once-energized demeanor. "I heard from some of my colleagues that you have been looking for a buddy. Is this true?"

"Word certainly travels fast," Arkaid replied. "Yes; after the Yamigedo incident, we've been inspired by the partnership between Gao Mikado and Drum Bunker Dragon; they were able to accomplish so much for us, so it would mean a great deal for Alliot and me to find buddies of our own."

"If that's the case, I'd like to give you a name; his name is Chase Hallows."

"Chase Hallows?" Arkaid pondered. "I feel like I've heard of that name before."

"He works with the District of Monster Relations/Welfare, so it is possible that you may have seen him mentioned on a form or something," Marissa continued. Her voice grew even quieter. The Axia's eyes became unfocused as she appeared to look passed Arkaid and Alliot. Her blue hands rattled nervously as she struggled to speak her mind.

Arkaid didn't like this sudden shift. She quickly came to the dragon's side and embraced her, calming the dragon down. "There's no cause for alarm, Marissa; if this person did anything bad to you-"

"Whoa, no-no-no!" Marissa protested. She snapped back to a more alert self, protesting the claim. "He hasn't done anything wrong!"

"My sincerest apologies," Arkaid returned with a bow. Marissa felt embarrassed; a Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon had bowed to her like she was above Arkaid. Marissa hastily shook her hands to her, ceasing Arkaid's sign of forgiveness. "My visit here was to gather information on the traits of buddies that I wish to _not_ associate with. I figured you knew that ahead of time; I thought that you were warning me of this human in particular."

"I'm sorry for being so vague, it's just…." Axia looked away once again. "I… I left him; Chase, I mean. The way I did so was awful, too…."

"Are you willing to explain?"

"That I cannot do," Axia mumbled back. "If I did, I can't help but think you would blame me, or even hate me. I ended the buddy contract, but I cared so much for him…" The dragon's voice started trailing off. It got to the point that her words were completely inaudible.

"Pardon?" Arkaid asked, hoping to get some clarification.

"Forget I said that, please," Axia somberly returned. "Arkaid, all I ask is that you consider him as a potential buddy. He and I got along very well, and it tore me apart to have to leave him. I just… couldn't do it, and I beg of you to not press me for further answers."

Understanding the situation, Arkaid knew not to ask her any more personal questions. Even so, she wished to know more, yet she didn't want to ask about anything else. She then figured that it was alright to test Alliot's means of locating potential buddies; trial and error. Arkaid approached Axia and smiled, nodding to the kind scholar. "I'll be sure to keep his name in mind."

Axia's eyes lit up, suddenly becoming much more energetic and happy. She quickly embraced the Cavalry Dragon, nearly causing Arkaid to lose her balance. "Thank you so much! You have no idea how much this means to me; I don't want to leave him buddyless, not after…erm." She stopped herself, soon realizing that she was being a bit too huggy towards the cavalry dragon. She pulled herself back, feeling embarrassed by her sudden display. She cleared her throat, readying herself to speak. However, her voice was much more serious in tone. "If you do become buddies with him, please promise that you'll stick with him. I know I'm not in the position to be making such demands, but this is important to me; I don't want to leave him alone, and I don't think it would be good to tell him about me."

As Arkaid's mind returned to the present, she was able to understand why Marissa wished to stay anonymous. Arkaid understood why Axia felt like she would be seen in a horrible light if the truth was shown. After Liam's onslaught of the past, Arkaid was able to understand the relationship between CJ and the rest of his buddies, including Marissa. When CJ told Arkaid, back when the two of them met on their first Friday night together, that his old buddies said they had official business in their respective worlds, Arkaid couldn't help but wonder if something was off. Now, after Liam revealed that the buddies took off without saying a word, and after remembering how much Marissa wished to keep CJ from being buddyless, it all made sense to the cavalry dragon. Whatever drove those buddies away, Marissa still believed that it would be enough just for Arkaid to be with him. Arkaid remembered the sincerity in Marissa's eyes; she didn't want to stay away, yet she wanted her old buddy to be happy. For Arkaid to be with CJ… that would've been enough.

That promise was broken. Arkaid almost revealed the truth back when CJ pondered about the validity of their partnership. She remembered CJ questioning what would've happened if the Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragons didn't lose their reputation. Arkaid, due to her intoxication, had lowered her guard at that moment. She was confused by CJ's incessant questions, for she thought with the mindset that Axia told her. However, as CJ later commented, Arkaid had a mental slip due to her consumption of the Alcohol. She had almost revealed something she promised to keep a secret. Even though she was able to keep that part of the promise, she broke the other; she left CJ, abandoning him when she needed him the most. Alliot held that fact in front of Arkaid's face, taunting her for her additional failure. "Alliot, since you hold that promise so highly, then it should further reveal to you how unqualified I am to be CJ's buddy."

"Arkaid…."

"Forget that promise; I even broke the one I made to him," Arkaid's voice cracked as she struggled to speak. "I promised him I'd always be there for him, yet I took off. This is why I need to be left alone; I don't deserve to be in his presence. That's why, if you continue your futile attempts to bring me back, I'll match you equally with force."

The other cavalry dragons watched as Arkaid reaffirmed her composure. With her staff at the ready, an illuminating glow nearly blinded the bystanders. Her signature spell—Sand Alchemy: Arrow—was being given more mana than commonly preferred. She slowly chanted the words of her spell as the glow continued to grow even brighter. Alliot could feel Arkaid's mana drain from her in large quantities; she was ready to unleash her signature attack with full force. Alliot gritted his teeth before preparing his weapon. He stared toward his companion with a mighty rage, infuriated by her stubbornness. However, could he bring himself to attack her in such a state? Alliot began to feel his resolve weaken with each passing second. Arkaid didn't want to go back; she thought of herself as unworthy. Even if he did bring her back, what would that accomplish? What would stop her from repeating this all over again? However, at the last moment, he remembered why he kept his resolve in the first place. "Arkaid, I'm taking you home. With CJ. with me, with us; you were so happy. That is why I can't stop here; I know you want to go back!"

Those words struck at Arkaid's heart. She couldn't bring herself to look at Alliot's face anymore. She turned away, yet her staff maintained it's positioning. She was just about to unleash her strongest attack. Suddenly, another light source came across the corner of her eye, same for Alliot's. They both turned to each other to notice a pathetic, weak fireball shooting right between them. It was slow, apprentice-level magic. Whoever made this spell must have been completely exhausted, or completely inept. Alliot, Arkaid, and the other cavalry dragons turned to the direction of where the fireball was fired, noticing a man heaving heavily while crunched over. He had his right arm stretched out, but it was weak; it was covered in bandages. Upon recognizing the man, Arkaid felt her heart stop; why was CJ here?

* * *

 **(POV: First)**

My body screamed for me to rest, yet I couldn't bother listening to its pleas. From the distance, I had seen Alliot and Arkaid fighting amongst each other; I couldn't just stand by and let it continue. My heart was racing, and I could feel my throat dry up from thirst and extreme fatigue. My arm remained outstretched until I found myself nearly collapsing to the ground. I saw Arkaid instinctively reach out to me, but she retracted herself once she noticed I regained my footing. I was so fucking tired that I couldn't care about being formal at the moment. With the little amount of oxygen remaining in my system, with my mind fuming with nervousness and anger, my eyes examined the two comrades fighting and the ones sitting back, just watching it happen. "What the FUCK are you guys doing?!" My question appeared to leave everyone speechless. Most of the cavalry dragons looked away from me with guilty faces. Alliot and Arkaid, on the other hand, just looked at me with blank faces. This was the first time the two of them saw me in such a state, so I expected as much. "Arkaid, Alliot, are you out of your goddamn minds?! Why are you fighting each other?!"

Alliot paused for a moment before looking over to Arkaid. He appeared to wait for her to say her perspective on the matter. However, once he noticed she didn't wish to say anything, he took initiative. "Um… I was trying to bring her back, but she fought me." His tone was definitely showing a great amount of reluctance. He didn't wish to converse with me while my head was spinning. Even so, he continued going once her realized I wasn't saying anything yet. "Look, CJ, I-"

I believed I heard enough. I turned over to Melanie and her buddies watching from afar. It was baffling to me why none of them even bothered to intervene once the battling started. I just couldn't understand. My anger subsided for a moment once I saw Melanie hastily moving behind Mizaru, shielding herself from me. I let off an angry sigh before eyeing both Mizaru and Merak. "You two; why didn't you stop this?! They're like family to you, right?!" I kept yelling. It was getting harder for me to do, for I was still recovering from my sprint over here. I could feel my voice cracking from exhaustion as I kept going. "Shouldn't watching your family fight be the absolute worst thing imaginable?!"

Mizaru turned away, focusing his attention on his precious partner. Merak, on the other hand, returned to his much more calm and formal state. He responded in kind. "We did not feel it necessary for a time. Up until Arkaid was using her last spell, we figured that it was necessary to let the event play out."

"And you just watched?!"

"CJ, as you saw just now, two dragons were fighting each other in a rather mutual duel. Neither side wished to mortally harm the other, so such a fight was not one we should've intervened, especially since both sides fought for your sake, in a way."

My lungs let out a final roar. "You guys are fucking idiots, you know that?!" None of the dragons answered me. Fortunately, I was slowly beginning to recover from my exhaustion. My mind was becoming much more organized and clear. Now standing upright, I approached my two eternal partners, watching as they continued to look at the ground. Without saying, some form of guilt must have been eating at them. Maybe my words got to them; for family to be fighting like that; I didn't want to witness such a thing again. Watching my blood family do that was more than enough; I didn't want to see Alliot and Arkaid doing it too. I felt my rage leave me; I couldn't help but keep thinking about the matter at hand. Arkaid and Alliot were fighting each other. I didn't care that, according to Merak, they didn't intend to mortally hurt each other to a point; they could've really hurt each other, especially if something had gone horribly wrong. Just thinking about that made my heart sink. I believe the bystanders noticed the anger within me leaving, for the three of them began to approach me. Arkaid and Alliot were curious at what was going on. When the two of them finally put their eyes on me, they saw a weakened man weeping before them. I felt like now was a good time to tell them. "I … I don't want another family to break themselves apart."

The next thing I felt was Arkaid grasping my bandaged right hand. The sudden touch left me stunned until I looked up at her, gazing into her guilty eyes. It was difficult for her to look at me, though the sight of my injuries caused her to disregard whatever debacle Alliot and her previously were in. Alliot started walking over uneasily as he nervously watched Arkaid lift up my hand. I winced; I could feel the needle-like, sharp pains in my arm. Arkaid stopped herself immediately; she didn't want to cause me any more harm. "What did you do to yourself?"

I struggled to speak, but I somehow managed to force a smile. The pain was too much for me, but I didn't want to worry Alliot and Arkaid anymore. From the little bit of information that I was given, Arkaid left because she felt like she didn't deserve to be with me, and Alliot didn't decide to go after her until he saw how mentally wounded I was due to her departure. The way I saw it, my two eternal partners were fighting each other because of my own weakness. I didn't want a repeat of last time; I wanted things to be different. That's why I was able to smile; I was able to come here, stand on my own two feet, and see my partners again. "I continued our training, Arkaid. Ice magic was a bust, so I tried using fire. It took some time, but I managed to get it to work, hehe…." It was a weak laugh; I struggled to move my arm without wincing from the pains. Arkaid and Alliot didn't even need to ask; they knew I burned myself. Without responding, Arkaid's hands began to let off a soft, green glow. I could feel the pains in my arm recede as she caressed it, slowly restoring my arm and hand back to a much better condition. I couldn't take my eyes off her, for she was intensely focused on the task at hand. She looked incredibly stern as she performed the task as well; I couldn't help but feel a little guilty. "I just… wanted to do things different. I'm sorry…."

Alliot took initiative with his answer. He smacked my back with his right hand, making my body tense up from the sharp pain. "Ya bastard! I leave, hoping to bring her back, and have everything go back to how it was, and you go off hurting yourself!" Weakly, I looked away. Alliot let out an aggravated sigh before placing his hand on my shoulder. "Still, it means a lot that ya came here. If ya didn't reveal yourself, I'm sure I would've been impaled by Arkaid's plentiful arrows."

Arkaid, with her eyes still focused on the task at hand, started a reply. "I'm not _that_ unstable; I'm offended that you believe I would have done such an act." Even though the pains were leaving my arm, I still felt the soothing auras from Arkaid's magic. She had done enough; she healed me more than what I necessarily needed at the time. However, she continued to heal my arm, despite the fact that it drained much of her mana and stamina. After that intense battle, the last thing I expected her to do was heal my wounds so thoroughly. "These burns are deep, CJ. What in the world were you thinking?!" Arkaid's eyes glared into mine. "I could feel them; the heat coming off of them shows a complete lack of thought; baseless trial and error."

I nodded back to them. "I'm sorry for worrying you."

"Don't apologize; I've worried you much more." I felt Arkaid's healing process finalize as she removed her hands from my arm. I gave my arm a quick shake, causing instant pleasure; it was the first time in several days that I painlessly could move my arm. I let out a content sigh before turning my attention back to my partners. Arkaid looked sincere as she lowered her head slightly. "I… I'm sorry for leaving you; you needed me then, and I betrayed our promise."

"Actually… that's what I wanted to talk to you about." My response left Arkaid completely confused. She raised her head with dumbfounded eyes. Alliot turned to me, intrigued by what I had to say. It took a look of thought but, after having so much time to meditate and think, I realized a core dynamic of our relationship that made Arkaid different than the others. There was a key difference and, even now, I felt like Arkaid wasn't realizing it. In reality, at least in my eyes, what Arkaid believes she be in the reverse. "I should've been there for you."

"W-what?" Arkaid gasped back to me. "But I couldn't help you; I failed you. _I am_ the reason why we lost, and I left when you were hurt so much." Arkaid held a fist to her chest. Her words were definitely sincere; she truly felt like she was the only one in the wrong. However, I needed for her to know that this was not true; I am not as guiltless as she believes. "How can you even say I still deserve to be your buddy?"

Without a doubt in my mind, Arkaid needed to remember what she did on that day. "You're forgetting something important," I began to say. Arkaid and Alliot looked to me, astounded by the determination and strength in my words. Alliot could feel my resolve bursting forward, fighting the doubts within Arkaid's mind. "I was hurt by what Liam did, there's no doubt of that. But, from what I remember, you two stuck with me, even when hearing the worst."

"But, CJ-"

"But nothing!" I snapped back. That shout opened Arkaid's ears. "I changed my name to keep my distance. My family members hated each other. Despite the fact that they cared about me, I ran away because they all hated each other; it was like watching a school of piranhas feasting on each other; it was too much. I left the only family I had." My comrades remained quiet; such silence urged me to continue speaking. I felt vulnerable; I was revealing the truth behind what Liam's words foretold. "I was a loner. It didn't help that my reputation with my college friends was ruined; despite the lack of evidence, I was labeled a creep to many, even though I did nothing; people judged me from an act I didn't even commit. And then that final truth… it just added everything up. To me, I saw the truth as a potential lie; people could spin it to ruin me. Can't you just picture it? A lonely, creepy individual just so happened to have three female buddy monsters leave him without any reason why? Can't you just imagine how that situation can be seen?!" Before I knew it, salty droplets poured from my eyes. My throat began to tense up from just how vulnerable I was making myself. However, a certain truth kept me going. As I looked into Arkaid and Alliot's eyes, I knew that I had to tell them this. "Yet, despite it all, you two fought for me, passionately. You both tried your hardest to bring me to my senses, yet my weakness made you believe you failed. You did everything you could, the both of you."

Arkaid couldn't accept that. She shook her head stubbornly. "Alliot may have done his part, but I certainly failed you."

"No, you didn't!" I exclaimed. "You and I both are at fault for not questioning Liam's secret weapon. Me, in my weakened state, didn't even debate with you. Unlike me, you had a plan; you had a proper process of thought and a reasoning as to how we could've won. With what you had, you did everything right. And, despite everything that you two did, what did I do in return?" I looked away, completely ashamed. "I cried. I wept as I watched my shield fall apart. I kept thinking that I lost, but I didn't at that point; I only truly lost when you thought you failed me; when I made you leave."

"You didn't do anything!" Arkaid protested

"Exactly," I argued back. "What did I do besides cry and weep? After you left, I only did that some more, but that was pointless of me!" I my hands curled into fists. Passion for my standpoint made me hunch my body. The importance of my mindset weighed me down, but I was willing to keep standing. "When the last buddy of mine left me, I got so drunk that I was barely intelligible. I was face down, on the floor, in a puddle of vodka and tears. But I didn't want that to happen again. That's why I came here, and that's why I _had_ to use the Disaster Force to get here!" I showed her the Dark Core Deck Case. I hated doing so; I knew how much she despised the device. She had even more reason to hate it after what happened to me. I remembered what I did... I could've killed Liam... I had to find a new Dark Core Deck Case; I needed to ensure I had a way here. "Arkaid, you're important to me, and I didn't want to lose you. It was like I said back then; you're perfect!"

Anger swelled on Arkaid's face. "You judge me so frivolously; it infuriates me." She crossed her arms, turning her back to me. Alliot and I couldn't bring ourselves to speak; Arkaid spoke coldly, self-deprecating herself as she spoke. "Me? Perfect? You're out of your mind. I'm the equivalent of the runt of the litter; I'm scrawnier than the average non-combatant. You don't know many female dragons if you believe that I'm 'perfect.' My thirst for knowledge and magic stemmed from my weakness; compared to every other dragon, I was a runt, a whelp! I was deficient in strength and muscle mass from birth onwards. How could you even fathom how much that has played into my life? I wanted to protect and serve, yet I was the weakest. I failed to protect others as a child due to my lack of strength, and I had to grow up knowing that I couldn't truly get stronger even if I tried. If magic never reached my world, if Benetnasche never contacted me, then I would've never obtained my magic; I would've grown old, aged like an average dragon, without anyone else wishing to be with me due to how little I had to offer. I can't help but think about how little I would've accomplished in my shorter, pointless life. _Imperfect_ wouldn't even be close enough to describe me; if kobolds and dragons didn't unify under the same name, there's no doubt in my mind that some dragon could've taken my life and nobody would've cared."

"Don't talk like that!" I yelled back to her.

"Why shouldn't I?" Arkaid was on the verge of tears. "Why-why do you think I obsessed over being of use? Why else am I so adamant about making sure that my life, my pursuit of knowledge and wisdom wasn't pointless? It's because the horrid thoughts that you tell me not to discuss _haunt_ me, CJ. You appreciate how calm I can be, but I can't even believe that such a part of me is real!" She gripped her arms, looking away from Alliot and me. She couldn't get herself to look towards us. I hated myself, for I couldn't think of anything else to say. "… That's why Liam's words hurt; I told him this, I told him my truth. That's why, even if we go back together, I can't forgive him; what he said just felt so true…."

I needed to say something to her. Why couldn't I think of anything to say? My mind was racing for something, anything, for me to state to her. I couldn't accept whatever thing my brain could bring up; every outcome for each hypothetical statement had the chance of ending horribly. What if I hurt her feelings more? What if I sounded like I didn't get anything? I understood her; I understood what she was feeling. Even though I felt like my experience was only a fraction of what she went through, I can at least say that I could fathom the pain. Because I experienced so little in comparison, at least in my eyes, that definitely meant that her feelings were much more compounded. That is why I needed to say something to her, anything good, but nothing was good enough to me. Should I say I understand? What if she says I don't? Should I say that we should fight this negativity head on? What if she sees that as me undermining her? God damn it all! I just wanted to help her! Words!

Alliot stepped him. His voice snapped our minds back into focus as he adamantly stepped between us. Both Arkaid and I turned to him with confused looks, watching as he huffed steam. "You two are _both_ idiots."

Arkaid and I stammered back to him in unison. "Excuse me?!"

"You two heard me; you're both dumb." He turned to me first, expressing a stern look with his smoldering eyes. "CJ, you believe that you were truly the one that failed; you think that she took your weakness as a sign that she couldn't accomplish her task. Not only that, but you believe your background makes you undesirable; you thought such situations would make us leave ya? Is any of this registering to you at all?"

"Um… yes, actually."

Alliot glared over at Arkaid. The blue dragon winced nervously in a confused fashion, for she too had no idea where Alliot was going. "And you, Arkaid; you believe that you failed because ya, honest to the Lord, believe you didn't try your hardest. Not only that, but you too believe that you are undesirable; you thought that your past makes you undeserving as a buddy, right?"

"… That sounds like the case," Arkaid meekly replied. "But what's the point of such analysis?"

"Honest to Lord Tenbu, you two are bigger idiots than me if you can't put it together; if what you two are saying is true, then you two are _both_ failures."

I tilted my head. "Both?"

"And being undesirable? Who the fuck cares?" Alliot glanced to me once again. "CJ, people think you're some lonesome creep because of actions you couldn't control." He glanced over at Arkaid. "And Arkaid, you think you're some weakling because you lack the physical, raw power of an average dragon. And now, look at me!" Alliot roared to himself. He passionately raised his fists into the air, yelling to the skies. "I'm short as hell! I'm about five feet tall on a good day! You think any woman wants to be with me? Have our kids? Hell no; they want big husbands to make big offspring, and I have to live with that. Why should I care though? That trash isn't important to me, because such asshats aren't my friends like you two." Without warning, Alliot grasped Arkaid and I by our hands. He yanked us close, making the three of us form a small circle. "We're a group of undesirables; a trio of weirdoes! Why separate? We're a team! If we fail, we fail as a team! If you two think of yourselves as the ones at fault, just say you both screwed up! It's that simple, ya bastards!" Arkaid and I could only look at each other. I was left completely speechless, and I was certain that Arkaid felt the same. Somehow, in some way, Alliot managed to say everything that needed to say. Before either Arkaid and I could say anything else, Alliot shoved the two of us together, snickering as he watched Arkaid and I fumble with our words. "Now hug and make up!"

I looked back to him, watching as the short dragon cackled to himself. Was this his plan? I looked forward, watching as Arkaid held her hands behind her. She looked just about as nervous as I was. However, she took in a strong breath of air. After exhaling, she managed to look to me with a stronger resolve. "… CJ…, I'm sorry for my horrible display."

Somehow, a chuckle came through me. "Hehe, that goes double for me, no questions asked." Arkaid got a chuckle out of that; she truly was just as nervous as I was. The smile forming on her face managed to lift my spirits, encouraging me to do the same. I didn't speak until she stopped chuckling, but the two of us soon couldn't stop looking at each other. "I'm… I'm happy to help you in any way I can; if you want to talk about what happened to you, I'm more than willing to listen."

"I too would be more than comfortable to listen to you," Arkaid replied with a soft smile. "It's odd… but I feel a bit better knowing the truth."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want this to come across as horrid, but I feel like knowing more about you… eased any doubts about you, albeit small, from my mind."

"That's fair; to be honest, hearing what happened to you made me respect you even more."

"You're too kind."

"I'm just being honest," I returned with a shrug. "I only lived a fraction of a normal human life; you pushed yourself towards 400 years with your past weighing you down. I just hope that Alliot and I will be able to take relieve that weight, even if it's just a little."

"Being here was more than enough," Arkaid returned with a kind smile. Her eyes were restored, but they weren't calm or regal in appearance. Instead, a raw sense of happiness beamed from them. She appeared to be truly content. It was then that she held her hands behind her back. The tip of her tail thumped the soil beneath it as her eyes trailed off. "If you can trust me once again, would it be too much to ask if we could … reform our buddy contract?"

No questions asked I reached my right hand outward. She was shocked to see me respond so quickly. However, as she looked up at me, she knew that my decision was honest and true. With both her hands, she grasped onto my right hand, holding it close. "I'd like that more than anything."


	29. 29 - Liam's Assignments

*October 5th, 2030*

 **(POV: Third)**

It was during Lunch hour when Liam Kieron was called by Alice Fridrik. A sudden meeting was scheduled, interrupting him from potentially apologizing to his friend. He didn't want to go, yet he and Demios knew that they had to attend; not doing so may result in Fridrik ousting the both of them into the fray of murder charges and jail sentences. Fridrik was waiting in her office. Within the DMW building, she knew that there were barely any people around. Time was getting too tight for her to actually go out and meet Liam; she was dealing with piles upon piles of forms regarding the incident that transpired only a few days ago. She was going out of her way to work overtime. She was only willing to spare a few minutes to Liam when the man and his buddy walked into the room. Demios, in his SD form, cautiously observed Fridrik's movements. He didn't want her to pull some sort of fast one; Demios and Liam were within the walls of the law now, and it took a lot of talking in order for Fridrik to convince the two that things were being kept on the down low.

Liam was the first to speak up. He was still in an aggressive, dreary mood, yet he couldn't help but notice that Halia was away. When he was looking around the room he realized that the eagle was nowhere to be seen. "Where's your buddy off to?"

Fridrik was still looking through the countless files sprawled out on her desk. Her hair was laid out in disarray when she finally looked up at her "employee." She looked to Liam with weary eyes before speaking up. "I sent her with some other agents. We are undermanned, and there have been many calls about Disaster Force sightings. I would've gone too, but I still have a responsibility here."

Demios spoke up. "I don't like you, but I respect your work ethic."

"I appreciate that, honestly," Fridrik replied coldly. "Working the hard way and the right way got me here. I couldn't care less about whether or not others liked me; I have a job to do."

Liam sneered at her. "Right, like blackmailing me."

"After you murdered four people," Fridrik returned. "You can go on hating me all you like, but that doesn't change the fact that, like you, I work dirty."

Demios stepped in. "Let's not change the subject; I recall you telling us that you have another assignment."

"First thing's first," Ms. Fridrik began. She reached into her desk, pulling out an envelope twice the size of her right hand. There was a bit of weight to it. She tossed the envelope towards Liam. He caught it, quickly opening the thing up to see what was inside. He looked confused upon noticing the criteria of the contents. The amount of valuable green paper astonished him. He laughed at first, finding this situation completely absurd. However, as the amount of money started going into the thousands, he coughed in shock. "What the hell is this?"

"At least two hundred thousand yen, cash. In my position, it's chump change, really," Ms. Fridrik returned. "You're living here, but you don't have a job. I doubt you intended to stay in Japan for this long, so I figured that covering some of your living costs would've given you… incentive."

"Is this what you're paying me for this job?"

"That is from your previous jobs," she reiterated. Liam gasped as he looked into the envelope once again. Demios squinted his reptilian eyes at Fridrik. "After what you've been doing for me, I hope that we can both continue to profit from this… mutual relationship."

The grey dragon frowned, angrily scoffing at the woman standing before him. "We're not bounty hunters for hire."

"Liam has been getting to you, hasn't he?" Ms. Fridrik returned. "Actually… was it CJ? Was his innocent mind enough to warp your judgment?"

"You don't know me," Demios sneered.

"You are the leader of the Purgatory Knights, known for many unique qualities," Ms. Fridrik began. She got up from her desk and started to calmly walk over to Liam and Demios, scanning the two of them as she spoke. "Your army continues to rise above death as you slaughter your enemies mercilessly. Darkness Dragon World is one that has death and carnage, and only the strong can truly survive in such horrendous terrain. Truly, the strong survive, and the weak perish, and what allows the Purgatory Knights to survive is their loyalty to each other." Ms. Fridrik glanced back at Demios with cold eyes. "And yet… you question your loyalty to me… over me telling you to kill people you already planned on killing? Either Earth has softened you, or you have completely forgotten your father's legacy." Demios's body froze up. He crossly stared back at Fridrik, hoping that the fires of hell would burn her for stating such words. However, as each moment passed, he realized the foolishness of his actions. He looked away, feeling defeated. Liam could only watch as his buddy gave in to her. Liam wished to do something, he really did, but what choice did he have. He came to his buddy's side and glared back at Fridrik. Despite their actions, Ms. Fridrik was not fazed. "Disregard everything else for a moment. Only think of one thing, and it is the one thing you knights hold so dearly; the concept of loyalty." She turned away from the two of them, returning to her desk. She caressed her hand against some of the fine woodwork as she dully spoke. She already knew how this was going to play out. "I know your secret, yet you act like I'm the one in the wrong; you murdered people in cold blood. I simply want those talents used so justice can be done in ways this legal system can't get to." She glanced back at Demios, expecting him to answer soon. "I've been loyal to you. The least you could do is be loyal to me in return."

Demios sighed. "…. What do you want us to do?"

"Under normal circumstances, I would've had you join Tasuku in his surveillance of your friend, that is, if he still sees you as a friend." Liam squinted, finding the comment irksome. "Don't give me that look. You know what you did, and you and the others saw something I didn't; how the Disaster Force affected CJ's mind. Tasuku and Jack are currently keeping a close eye on him. I wanted you to do the same but get more discreet, but I couldn't stop thinking about Alvis." Fridrik sighed. For some reason, she pulled out her phone, observing the device. She went through her messages, sighing to herself. "There was no reason for Alvis to ignore my message. At least, that's what I initially thought. I suspect there is more to what Alvis did a few days ago. He never screwed up like this. I want you to investigate him, discreetly."

Liam interjected. "The hell?" He sneered back to her. "Why us? Demios and I aren't needed to go undercover, like. Don't you guys have more than enough reason to investigate him yourselves?"

"Not only are we undermanned, but Alvis's clean record made the higher ups exempt him from any possibility of working with The Will."

"Hold on!" Liam stomped forward. "The Will? You think he's working for them?"

"On the very day that we needed all the support we could get, it is _then_ that Alvis screws up _this_ majorly?" Ms. Fridrik, after asking that question, shakes her head. "No way in hell. He's too smart for that shit. Besides, if I'm wrong, then I'm happy with that. However, his actions caused me to lash out a CJ and his partners. There's no doubt in my mind that this was a factor in him quitting."

Demios smirked. "So, you're angry that you were played like a fool."

"Think of it in whatever way you want," Fridrik returned with a cold stare. "This is personal to me; Halia won't stop thinking about CJ and it is up to me, and now you, to get to the bottom of this. Do the job well and you'll be rewarded. It's as simple as that."

* * *

 **(POV: First)**

The October weather was finally hitting me hard. As I led the walk home after picking up some Takoyaki, I couldn't help but shiver as the brisk, cold air was riding up my back. My suit wasn't doing me any favors. Even though I quit my desk job, I still wanted to keep my presentation up. I didn't want to present myself as some jobless runt, especially when I was jobless. I guess it was because of my low self-confidence concerning my overall choices that made me so picky about my appearance. Arkaid was especially concerned about my odd behavior, but I couldn't help but worry about how people saw me; after Arkaid truly found out everything about me, I wanted to do everything in my power to make sure I didn't come across as a creep.

Despite this, Alliot also gave me crap for dressing myself in an unprepared way. The three of us walked away from the Takoyaki shop with our food in our hands, held within disposable dishes of sorts. Alliot would occasionally crack comments about my self-conscious nature. He would stick his toothpick into each piece of takoyaki before nabbing it with his large jaw. Alliot snickered as he watched my teeth chatter from the coming cold. "Serves ya right. Maybe Doble had a point in talking about your 401k stuff."

The chill was so cumbersome that I barely had the will to make a sarcastic remark. I felt my arms rattle underneath my white-collared shirt's sleeves. I kept wishing that I nabbed a blanket or something before leaving my apartment. My spirits were dwindling until I heard Arkaid giggle slightly at Alliot's remark. I looked over to her, watching as she held her right hand over her snout, attempting to hide her laughter. I found myself smiling back to her; she appeared to be much more innocent and happy. It was a change I liked, especially after the argument that occurred between the three of us. She looked over to me with cheerful eyes. "My apologies," she giggled. "You brought this on yourself, however. You cannot deny that."

Despite her laughter, she still had the capability of speaking in the same regal manner as before. I couldn't get mad at the two of them. I merely shrugged my shoulders as I took the last piece of my beef takoyaki. Without thinking, I had eaten all of it. I was definitely hungry for more, but I didn't want to walk back now; we were already halfway home. I took the first chance I had and placed the dish in a trash bin. My hands were still chilly from the cold air, so I swiftly placed my hands in my pockets. "I still don't regret going," I replied with a satisfied sigh. "The takoyaki hit the spot, and I know how much you two like that stuff."

Alliot grinned. "Well, I'm okay with anything good. Arkaid, on the other hand-"

My blue-scaled companion snorted to him in a superior manner. "Oh please, don't get started with me on that."

Instead of abiding to her demands, Alliot nudged up to me and started whispering in her ear. "When we got Takoyaki with Gao and Drum one time, she nearly ate three dozen at once. She's an animal!"

Admittedly, I was rather impressed. Arkaid didn't take it that way; she was more embarrassed about the whole thing really. She turned her head away from the two of us as she grumpily chewed on another piece of her food. "Don't act like you didn't get enough."

"Hey, I need the food to possibly get taller, and I need all the power I need to get my own Super form!" He was right about that; Doble and Meglax obtaining their new forms was a shock to all of us. None of the Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragons had even heard of such a power. After the three of us reunited, the other Fifth Omni members and us went to Tenbu, telling him what had occurred. It was then that he informed us about what Dynamis told him. Such power… yet most of us barely understood how we could unlock our powers like Doble. When Doble and Meglax told us what had occurred, I almost couldn't believe what I was hearing. A barrier of somekind had to be broken; a barrier involving one's personality and level of maturity. I feel like I'm rather mature and, after the incident involving Liam, Arkaid and I have been rather open with each other. Alliot, in addition to Arkaid and I, was incredibly devoted to Tenbu's cause. It was hard to think that we would only _now_ unlock a power that was once a secret to the Cavalry Dragons ever since their initial formation. It goes without saying that Alliot wanted that power for himself; he wanted to win in his rivalry with Doble. "Plus, I only ate two dozen," Alliot snickered back. He confidently walked in front of Arkaid and faced her. As Arkaid and I kept walking forward, Alliot walked backward but kept up with the pace. "I recall you saying that you want to watch your figure. Sad to say this, but ya can't eat anything you want."

I remembered Arkaid mentioning that; she and I were outside my apartment when she mentioned that little fact. Alliot was inside my apartment at the time; he must have overheard our conversation. I felt like intervening, but Arkaid didn't appear _affected_ by this level of banter. She didn't appear offended but instead treated this little spar as a light vocal match between two close friends. When I continued watching the two of them go back at each other, I couldn't help but feel reminded of the antics Liam and I performed; constantly, and playfully, insulting each other back and forth. We always spoke with a comical and non-serious tone as we talked and, despite Arkaid's regal dialect, as well as her inflections displaying embarrassment, she never spoke in a way that told Alliot that he crossed a line. It wasn't long before I heard Arkaid's little comeback. Without Alliot's attention, I noticed that one of his takoyaki started to float a bit. The fried treat started motioning upward to my surprise. I just so happened to glance at the rest of his plate as well; it was his last bit of food. My eyes scrolled over to Arkaid, soon noticing that her eyes began to glow with an illuminating cyan color. Immediately afterward, Alliot's final piece of Takoyaki shot away from his dish. Alliot gasped as he watched his food fly into Arkaid's mouth. With victorious eyes, she chowed down on Alliot's food with a slight chuckle. Alliot's face went long as his chin fell to the floor, leaving his mouth agape. Arkaid said little, but with a slight _humph_ she walked around the now petrified orange dragon. I decided to roll with the joke and nab Alliot's now empty dish from his frozen hands. "Done with this?" I mused before placing his dish in the nearest trash bin, chuckling from witnessing a unique spectacle from Arkaid. I didn't expect her to act in this way, yet I found myself incredibly amused by her actions.

I briskly walked up to Arkaid with the both of us still chuckling at what just occurred. Assuming Alliot was just going to follow right behind us, my attention was then focused on Arkaid and her alone. The way her shoulders twitched with each innocent giggle was something I didn't even think about before. Her eyes didn't carry a regal demeanor, but it was one that was serene and friendly. It was strange at first to see her much more vulnerable; the barrier she once put up was removed. Thinking that I was staring at her for too long, I quickly looked away, facing forward. I could still hear Arkaid chewing on the stolen Takoyaki before gulping it. At the corner of my eyes, I could see her turning to me. "I honestly cannot apologize enough for my sullen attitude from before."

I had to get my mind out of the gutter; she was talking to me, so as long as I made sure I didn't do anything stupid I would be fine. "That makes the both of us. I'm actually surprised at a few things in particular."

"Oh?" Arkaid asked curiously. "What's that?"

"This entire time, I never found out your opinion on the Super Forms," I returned back to her. Arkaid's face became much more thoughtful as she started pondering to herself. I continued speaking, hoping that my words would fuel her ingenious mind. "What Tenbu said to all of us was… odd. After the centuries you and the other cavalry dragons worked with him, I'm surprised none of you really talked about your forms."

"It was a surprise to us all, even Tenbu," Arkaid continued back. She started flicking her toothpick around, almost like she was conducting her mind like an Orchestra. She was very subtle about each flick. To me, it was comparable to snapping my fingers when my mind has a hard time thinking, so I knew the purpose of her actions. "I recall my master discussing about a hidden power, but even he, as wise as he is, was unable to unlock such power."

"Out of everyone, you deserve that power the most," I returned. "Doble and Meglax, apparently, got it from breaking a sort of mental barrier within themselves. After everything you and I went through, especially since you are also incredibly mature and mindful, I'd imagine that you'd be the next one to get a Super form at the very least." It was then Arkaid looked at me with intrigued eyes. She looked startled to an extent, so I tried going through my words to see if I stated anything odd. I then realized that I had complimented her multiple times, so maybe that was it?

I was about to recoil back out of embarrassment for my words, but then Arkaid smiled back to me. "Even after everything, you still see me in such high regard. I greatly appreciate it, but I cannot see myself fulfilling your expectations." Arkaid's smile faded, for it was replaced with a curious frown. "Honestly, I feel like you've been more open out of the two of us. I've had over 400 years of experience within me, and you've only lived a quarter of the average human lifespan. We both may have stated a lot. However, in comparison to each other, you said more, relative to your age, than I did." I was stunned by her words, so much so that I couldn't even muster a response. My mouth was slightly opened as empty words left my mouth, struggling to be heard. Arkaid giggled at my display before turning herself completely towards me. With her right hand, she stuck a toothpick right into the last piece of her Takoyaki. "There's still that _thing_ I promised I would tell you. Do you remember?"

It took some time, but I was able to recall it. One time, she wished to say something back when we first fought Sinblade. The next time she wished to discuss this matter was when I was training with Alliot the same day the armordragons arrived at Tenbu's Sanctuary. I never wanted to force anything out of her, but her behavior made me worried about what the topic of the discussion was. "Yeah, I remember. You've been kinda quiet about it, considering how much emphasis you appear to put on it."

"It's rather embarrassing, really." Arkaid's voice shook a little during her reply. It almost left me speechless just how quickly her tone shifted. She began fiddling with the last piece of Takoyaki, motioning it around in her disposable dish. She looked down it at, watching as the circular treat danced with the aid of her precise and slim fingers. "When I first wished to discuss the matter with you, I truly planned on telling you. However, as time went by, things have been getting more difficult for me. One would think that, with all the time in the world, I'd be able to make up my mind. However, I feel like it is because of the amount of time I have that I feel like I don't have to tell you anything right now." She looked over to me with weakened eyes, yet she forced a smile. "A bit ludicrous, don't you think?"

"Not… really?" I replied cautiously. "You're putting a lot of thought into this. If it's difficult for you then I know, without a doubt, it would be difficult for me. I don't mind the wait, to be honest," I lied again. Of course I wanted her to tell me. The entire talk she, myself, and Alliot had discussed about being completely open with each other about the secrets holding us back. I wanted to tell her that it would be alright to discuss this with me, yet her behavior didn't imply that she was held back from anything. If anything, she appeared to be a bit more carefree. "You have a lot of time. Just don't feel pressured to do anything you don't want to do, alright?"

"I appreciate that," Arkaid replied with a soft bow. "Maybe I'll work up the courage to talk to you about this next month."

"What's so special about next month?"

Arkaid suddenly smirked at me, raising her right eye. "You're without a job. I understand that you've saved quite a bit of money, but I hope that you didn't forget about our training plan."

"Oh… that…," I sighed morosely. "Still, I don't get why it makes next month so special."

"You've displayed adequate skills when it comes to utilizing magic, and I've seen your decent swordplay," Arkaid began. I couldn't help but feel a bit somber about my poor abilities even though it was understandable; I was a newbie, so there was no reasonable way I would just rise through the ranks and become the best fighter and warrior that ever existed; that would just be a pure and unadulterated fantasy. "During your standoff with Fridrik, you stated that you would be fine working with the Buddy Police. One Month," Arkaid began before directing her last piece of Takoyaki close to my face. She was directing it at me like I was a student to be instructed. "I aim to follow through with your training and allow you to become a better warrior and magician. Now that you are completely detached from your work, you can now devote your time to the Fifth Omni Cavalry, and I will be assisting you throughout all of it."

"I wouldn't want anyone else to do it," I returned with an understanding nod.

"After that, apply for the Buddy Police position; it would fit your line of work, and your employers have a good foundation of your occupation as a member of our cavalry. I'm certain that this will be much more beneficial to you than what that ignorant woman had to offer."

"Understood."

"Good," Arkaid replied. "I discussed this with Alliot earlier, actually. I'm sure that he'll-"

CHOMP

Befuddlement and confusion had only just settled in when I suddenly saw Alliot's head stretching over my shoulder. His neck extended his face forward, bringing his mouth towards the delectable piece of cheese Takoyaki. I didn't even get the chance to see him bite it; his teeth were centimeters away from Arkaid's fingers. Arkaid quickly released her fingers from the toothpick, noticing that the wooden pick was sticking out of Alliot's sharp teeth. He was grinning with beaming confident before motioning himself away, snickering to himself as he walked in front of us. He continued to look back to us with the goofiest face I've ever seen; it beamed with so much confidence that I couldn't even believe that I was looking at the same Alliot. "Serves ya right for stealing."

"You dolt!" Arkaid shouted. "I was going to give that to CJ!"

"Maybe ya should've given it to him _before_ talking for _hours_." To be fair, he had a point there; Arkaid and I find ourselves talking for long periods, so we often lose track of what's going on around us. It was the same when Abigail overheard us talking about law enforcement, it was the same when Liam watched as Arkaid and I discussed looming fear, and it was the same now; Arkaid and I were completely ignorant to our surroundings.

It was then that we found out that we were oblivious to more than previously thought. When Alliot turned his head forward, his eyes caught on a dark, dreary-looking man. His dark-brown hair covered one of his eyes as the leader of the Purgatory Knights, in his SD form, leaped from his buddy's shoulders and landed on the ground. Alliot and Arkaid immediately came to my side, positioning themselves in front of me as Liam looked nervously at me from afar. His hands were dug deep in the pockets of his black hoodie. His bottom jaw motioned back and forth, making me believe he was grinding his teeth. After finally getting a grasp on the other surroundings, we were at a corner of a city block. The two of them must have been walking on the other side of the building. Regardless of that, I found myself unable to truly stick with a feeling on the matter. Should I be angry at him? Scared? No; I remembered _what I almost did to him_. If anything, he was more afraid of me.

He appeared to be just as speechless as myself. It appeared as if fate somehow, of all times, made he and I reunite once again. His eyes motioned over to Arkaid and Alliot once again. He quickly looked to the ground for a moment before muttering a few words to himself. I couldn't make out what he was saying, but soon he was able to speak up. "Hey… I, um… sorry for breaking your door."

My head went back, astounded from that comment alone. "It was you?!"

Demios spoke up, clearing his throat with a slight cough. "It was me, really. We thought you were still locked away in your room and I didn't sense your presence. I thought you…."

"Jesus!" I winced, soon hearing the voices of my alarmed buddies at my side. They turned to me with worried looks as I reassured to them that I'm fine. Before turning back to Demios, I shook my head. "I would never!"

"On purpose, maybe," Demios returned. "After what Liam told me about you, the possibility of alcohol poisoning could've been-"

Liam cut his buddy off. He hastily motioned his left hand in front of his buddy, blocking his view. Demios took that as a sign to silent himself. The great dragon understood the reasoning, and so did I; the last thing Liam must have wanted was to go into detail about such a horrid possibility. However, that made me wonder why he would even bother doing so. Based on what he said to Arkaid and I, he barely cares about us. Does he regret what he said about us? "Forget that… I visited ye gaff to check on my _friend_ , if you still see me that way, anyway."

Alliot inched forward with his drill in hand. His teeth were tightly gritting against each other as he growled back. "After what ya said? After what ya did? You remember what Arkaid told you too, right; she won't be so forgiving!"

"I don't expect her to be," Liam replied. The melancholy tone gripped me, and I hated it. He wasn't doing it on purpose, but I felt guilty for him. But why? He hurt Arkaid and me so much…. Why was I already thinking about forgiving him. However, I only needed to look at Alliot to see the conviction present in his eyes. I took him as the side that was right, and I was willing to support the one supporting me. However, as Liam continued talking, I could feel my resolve somewhat wavering. "I don't expect CJ to forgive me either. I just want to tell ye what I went through, that's all; ye can do whatever the hell you want. I don't care if all three of you cut me off completely. I deserve it."

Arkaid's voice seemed to echo faintly. Her words were so cold to hear, soon sending chills from my spine. "Don't play that game," Arkaid scowled quietly. Liam gulped, yet his face remained exactly the same. Despite this, Arkaid appeared to be completely relentless in how she glared back to him. "I figured you would do this. Now you understand what it means to be left with nothing. You are certainly fortunate to have Demios by your side; he may be too loyal for his own good."

Demios scowled back. "How dare you! At least listen to him! It wasn't his fault!"

I brushed past Arkaid and Alliot, mouth completely agape. That was it; that must have been why my heart was being torn. Something within me was telling me to believe in him, for there was no reasonable way that the person that ruined me was the same person standing in front of me now. "What do you mean? What are you talking about?" I was about to be given an answer. I prayed that the answer would have absolved me of all previous doubts.

Liam's eyes looked away. He knew what I was trying to do; he knew I was trying to pry at the truth. However, as he spoke to me, the pitiful amount of confidence he carried before had left him too. "Gale… took control of my mind."

"I… what?" And then it happened; my hopes to remove myself of my doubts vanished away. "… You're telling me you got brainwashed?"

"… Yeah…," Liam morsely looked away. "… And, from what I see, you don't believe me."

Arkaid marched past me before giving Liam a cold stare. As she spoke, Alliot's furious growls could be heard to my right. This entire situation was leaving me incredibly uneasy; I couldn't imagine what Liam was feeling from this, but I had absolutely no clue what to believe anymore. "You leave us no reason to believe you. It is true that Gale escaped his confinement, but mind control? I'm familiar with such abilities, but that seems all too convenient for you."

Alliot intervened, stepping forward with his green, piercing eyes shooting out at Liam like merciless daggers. "Damn right. You can't just shit on us and then claim you weren't in control. Who's to say you're only doing this because things went too south for ya, huh?"

An empty, depressing sigh left Liam's lungs. Even though Demios was having difficulty containing the rising anger within him, one look at Liam removed such rage from his body. Liam must have known that this was going to happen. "I knew you wouldn't forgive me." He turned to me now. Arkaid and Alliot had given their opinions on the issue. I was the only one left. "What about you, CJ?"

"M-Me?"

"What do you think about all of this?" Liam asked morosely. "Arkaid and Alliot don't know me like you do, like. We've known each other for so long. You know me; you know that I wouldn't have done this to you."

"… _I deserve it_ ," I muttered back to him.

"What did you say?"

"… I … I remembered what you told me that day. That day, when you hurt the three of us so badly, something came over me; I wanted to hurt you." Arkaid and Alliot's demeanor went from aggressive to solemn. They looked to me with careful eyes as I tried to remind myself of the horrible power that took over me. I had told them this already, but never much. I didn't want to scare them away. "When the Disaster Force took over me, giving me so much power and strength, I wanted vengeance. I wanted it more than anything. You tore apart Arkaid's heart; I couldn't give a shit if you hurt me when Arkaid left me in tears!"

Arkaid opened her mouth slowly. She appeared reluctant to speak. "CJ… I…."

My mind was now focused too much at Liam that I could barely hear the rest of her words. "You betrayed me, but you betrayed her worst of all. Seeing her the way she was… I couldn't believe that someone like you would do that to someone so important to me…. But that's the thing," I dully lowered my head. "I can't believe that _you_ did that, I really can't. Even so, I can't forgive you; there's nothing for me to go on that could truly prove that you didn't mean what you said."

Liam sighed back to me. "I see…."

"I really want to believe you, Liam. Trust me, I really do," I somberly replied. "But… for the sake of my buddies… for the sake of Arkaid, I can't blindly take you back in. There's nothing to completely rule their opinions out. I need proof, Liam. I need it now!" My hands curled into intense fists. Everyone turned to me, stunned from my sudden shriek. Liam's eyes widened as he gazed into my weakened soul. "Please! Liam! I need you to show me the proof that you are innocent! If you had it, then I'd be more than willing to have you back! But without it, I…."

"Stop that, please," Liam struggled to reply with his weakened voice. His eyes were tightly shut as his hands went deeper into his sweatshirt pockets. He turned his body half away, staring into the street. "… I came here thinking that you would hate my guts, that you would never forgive me. But… I see that you're still you." He turned his head back to me. His eyes were still shut, but tears rolled from his eyes. He forced a smile, breaking my heart. "I'm happy that you're still the same hairy asshole I know."

"Liam…."

"If it means anything to your buddies, I'll be looking for whatever evidence I can find," Liam returned. "Fortunately, I got a job now, and it gives me more than enough time to look for it." He turned his back to me. Demios hopped onto his shoulders before turning his eyes back to me. "I know you've given me too many chances already…. Still… thank you, for giving me another one."

My eyes were staring at the pavement beneath my feet. I could hear Liam rushing away from me; his shoes slammed against the pavement with each hard stride. My throat was dry, making it even harder for me to speak my mind to the others. Alliot quickly stepped in front of me with an intense, angry voice. "What the hell, man? You're really giving that bastard another chance?! He broke your trust! He hurt Arkaid. You even know!"

I weakly nodded back to him. "Yeah… I know."

"Then why?!" Alliot growled back. "Why forgive him? Why go out of your way to-"

Arkaid stepped in front of me, blocking Alliot from my view. I looked up, watching as she stood firmly against the muscular dragon standing before her. "That's enough, Alliot."

"Arkaid? You're agreeing with him?"

"Of course not," Arkaid replied coldly. "I have more than enough reason to distrust Liam after what he did to me." She lowered her head with morose eyes. "Not only did he break the trust between us, he broke _me_. He spoke and attacked me in ways that he knew would hurt the most! I want him to stay away, however…." Arkaid turned her head towards me, nodding in my direction. "I cannot bring myself to go against CJ's judgment. Out of the three of us, he knows Liam the most. If CJ is willing to give Liam a chance to redeem himself, then I am going to side with him."


	30. 30 - To Keep Things Unsaid

***October 21** **st** **, 2030*  
**  
 **(POV: Third)**

Alvis wished to talk to his brother once again. He felt anxious about talking to Master Eirik over the phone, so he made sure to schedule a meeting with him in person. Alvis managed to flee from sight, ensuring that he was not to be followed. He seemingly vanished into the shade of each alleyway, weaving his way around each available corner. Every so often, he would look back, checking for any stragglers. He couldn't smile though; even though he was hidden in the shadows, he continued to feel like someone _had their eyes on him_.

He shook himself back into reality. Alvis decided that his nerves were probably getting to him, ignoring his cautious senses. Just to be safe, however, he backed himself into the door behind him, opening it only a smidge. He rushed inside, hastily shutting the door. When he looked around his new surroundings he noticed one of the many members of The Will of Kyoya looking at him. The man appeared rather off-putting to look at, dastardly and ugly in appearance. Alvis, with an aggressive ' _tch_ ,' walked away. Most of the members of The Will were criminals, and it was due to this case that he hated working around them. However, it was for that reason that Master Eirik made sure to employ them; these people were easy to manipulate and work with.

After briskly walking up a few flights of stairs, Alvis made his way to his brother's room. Standing outside was an amused Gale Minas, observing Alvis closely as he held himself against the door. Gale had a slight hunch in his current position, though he appeared to be very relaxed and confident with himself. Alvis, annoyed by this new obstacle, spoke to Gale in a poor tone. "Move. I need to talk to my brother."

The right side of Gale's lip curled upward. "What's the password?"

The French man didn't appreciate the mocking tone. "Don't screw around with me."

"Al, you only had one job."

"Don't call me Al," Alvis scowled at him. "Only my brother and CJ may call me that."

"But CJ doesn't, right?" Alvis didn't bother answering. "Look, I want to save your brother the time of having to deal with you, alright? Like I said, you have one job, an easy one at that. All you need to do is get dinner with CJ and have his buddies come along, but focus on Arkaid and CJ; get the two of them as close as possible; make the bonds between them tight as hell; make them unable to see life without the other. People, in that state, are easy to manipulate. I'm sure Liam still feels pretty shitty about ruining his friendship with CJ."

"All because of you," Alvis returned.

"You brought him to me," Gale returned with an innocent, mocking tone. "I was only following your brother's orders, Al."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Why? Are you angry that your "boyfriend" isn't calling you that, but I am?" Gale, using the Disaster Force, materialized a weapon at his fingertips. It was the DEATH Wave Wand, Sterben; a weapon associated with the Death Ruler monsters that he uses in buddyfights. The wand was short; it was about the size of a short stick. It was primarily colored with an eerie purple, and the color melded and mixed well with the black as Gale fiddled with it in his fingers. He smirked as he noticed Alvis's demeanor shift from confidence to that of shame. Gale continued to fiddle with his small weapon as he spoke. "I guess I should say 'fantasy boyfriend.' Regardless, I know why you're here; Master Eirik told me everything. You're feeling anxious about doing your duty, and you don't want to have Arkaid and CJ get close. Do you fear something, Al?" Alvis didn't have the energy to form a counter. His fists shook angrily, but he could do nothing except stand there and take the attacks dealt to him. "Are you afraid of having the two of them get closer than you ever could?"

"I can't help but hate her," Alvis snarled back. His greeted teeth, his faltering posture, and his rattled mind was enough for his buddy monster to emerge in his SD form. The anthropomorphic panther turned to his buddy and stayed by his side for support. However, despite the signs of Sitri's affection and care, Alvis continued on. "I can't believe you're asking me to give CJ away to some fucking lizard!"

"I see," Gale returned, smirking from the amusing performance. "Though, I'm not expecting the two to do something so taboo; if they become close to a true family, then that would be enough too." Gale soon found himself smirking. His pearl-white teeth seemed to be the only shining trait about him. That smirk alone was enough to make Alvis's blood boil. "Funny how your mind immediately went to that. After everything that was done, I didn't take you for the jealous type."

"Stop it…"

"No, really, I find it humorous. CJ gives someone a bit more attention than you, and your first thought is that they're close to being couple? A monster and a human? If anything, that says more about you than it does about CJ or Arkaid."

"I told you to shut your mouth!"

"Were you always like this, Al?" Gale continued, mocking the very basis of Alvis's mind. "If I were you, I wouldn't worry about it. If you really want to, you can regulate it if something pops up." Gale raised the wand to his chin, tapping the weapon in a playful manner against it. "Hmm… I wonder what would be the boundary for you? Where would it all stop? Would you interrupt them if they do so much as look at each other? Laugh at a joke the other has made? Would you stop them from enjoying a long discussion? There's keeping things from going too far, and then there's going against your very duty."

"SHUT! YOUR! MOUTH!"

"Let me just say this; I'm pretty sure nothing is going to happen. Whatever fears are swelling around in your heard… they're insane fantasies. Besides, an eternity is a long time; I'm sure there will always be a second chance for you, at least, if you can repress that jealous mind of yours." Gale's smirk widened. The monster snickered at his comrade's face. "I'm sure you can try again. After that, you can do whatever _gay shit_ you want."

"You son of a-!"

Sitri then reformed himself. Turning into his taller form, he grasped onto Alvis's body and hoisted him away from Gale. Alvis was about to strike Gale. His fist was inches away from the child's face. Gale didn't even flinch as he watched Sitri pull his buddy away from him. "Take this as a statement from your brother; stop second-guessing and do your job!" Alvis kept thrashing within Sitri's arms as the buddy monster continued hoisting him away. The sounds of angry gasps and thrusts alerted other members in their rooms. Members look out of their rooms, peeking around their doors to notice that one of their superiors was being brought away from his own monster.

With a gesture of his wand, the other members hastily left to their rooms. The hallway was, once again, clear of all disturbances. Gale sighed before leaning his back against the door. He looked at the small figure of a skull that stood at the end of his wand. He chuckled at it, watching as he manipulated the weapon so freely. He turned his head to the side, looking at the door behind him as if it was another person. "Was that enough for you?"

Master Eirik's voice came from the other side. He was sitting down, resting against the door. Beside him was his trusted buddy, Sinblade Dragon. The terrifying beast refused to leave his side, watching over his partner as he felt the regret overcame the leader of The Will of Kyoya. He couldn't bring himself to deny his brother's request over the phone. He knew he couldn't get himself to truly fight back against Alvis's doubts. That's why he needed Gale there; he needed someone to be blunt for him. "I think you were too rough on him…." Gale muttered weakly. "You just love getting to people, don't you?"

"Oh, please," Gale scoffed back. "Your brother needs to accept the truth; CJ doesn't want to be his boyfriend. However, that's the reason why Alvis is so easy for me to deal with; he's so simpleminded."

"Please… don't say any more…." Eirik mumbled weakly.

"All I'm saying is this; we only needed him to make Arkaid and CJ close. Doesn't matter how close; just close enough so that we can do our thing. However, he immediately went to the mindset of romance. He's so worried about something like that when he should, like a good brother, be worried about the success of your duties. In my eyes, he's being too selfish, and is ignoring you, but what would I know; I don't want any friends."

"I know that you do," Eirik returned quietly. Gale's ears perked up as a frown came across his face. "You're just too afraid to be betrayed again."

"… It's not just that," Gale murmured back. He stopped flicking his wand before sticking it into his pocket. He motioned himself away from the door, soon turning his body to face it. It was like he could see Eirik's weak, vulnerable body on the other side. He could envision the guilt forming on Eirik's face. The master of this operation was quivering, losing his morale as each day came closer to the ultimate reality. "I could try making an honest friend. It could work too. But, what if I can't protect them from the end?" Eirik refused to answer back. He knew what was coming. "You want CJ's emotions to go out of whack, all for the sake of the power that may come with it. We already know the power that comes from betraying that man. Out of everybody here, CJ scares me the most." He looks away, sighing somberly to himself. "He has to feel pain so horrible and awful in order to bring out even more power of the Disaster Force. Unfortunately, in my time of learning about the fragility of people, nothing is more painful than completely losing the one person you care the most about."

"I know…."

"When the end comes, and after he experiences that kind of pain, will he be able to forgive you, or even Alvis?"

"… Probably not."

* * *

 **(POV: First)**

Entering Rikka's gymnasium, in the beginning, was an oddity for me. I hadn't entered the place at all considering I had another place to go. However, every since Arkaid and Alliot agreed to train me, this was the chosen destination. I was growing accustomed to seeing the red and black color schemes of the equipment, floors, and walls. After seeing the monochrome colors of most gyms, I found myself appreciating the much more positive atmosphere. However, my appreciation dwindled once I realized that Doble was going to be here as well. Rikka's gym wasn't necessarily her gym, but she was a valued employee and always volunteered to close the place after normal hours. She was able to allow Melanie and I restricted access to the gym outside of normal hours, which was supposed to be convenient since people crowd this place in incredible numbers.

I couldn't find this convenient to me; working at these abstract hours meant that I had to either be trained early in the morning or the nighttime past 9 pm. There was a schedule to be kept, which was fortunate, which allowed Arkaid to work on my magical abilities at home while I would worry about physique at the gym. I would work with more of the Fifth Omni Cavalry members besides just Alliot; sometimes I worked with Merak to work on my speed while Mizaru instructed me on precise swordplay.

All of this came with the requirement that we pay after everything we may break while also agreeing to clean up when the day was done. Rikka and Melanie hated that, but I didn't necessarily mind cleaning; I did most of the chores when I lived at home so I was used to it.

Today wasn't like the others, for Arkaid wanted to carry topics from our lesson into the gym hours. She didn't feel like I was grasping the idea of healing properly, so she wished to spend more time on the spell. We were secluded and off to ourselves in the corner of the room, sitting across from each other with our legs crossed. I mirrored her arms and hands, placing them in front of me in a relaxed yet formal position. At this moment in time, I was a student, hoping to learn from a master.

I was able to listen to Arkaid clearly despite the other members being rambunctious in the background. They were quite far away so it was not a large issue. However, the noise was still bothersome to some extent since Arkaid doesn't normally raise her voice to be extra loud; her regality and formal way of speaking entails a much quieter tone. Despite these issues, I tried to make sure I understood everything. "From what occurred before, the issue today comes from the experimentation more than the mere understanding of the concept."

"I understand what you're saying; I just can't actually _do_ it."

"That may not be the only case, CJ," Arkaid continued. "Magic involves envisioning what you hope to do with your magical abilities and then acting on it. The fact that you find this lesson a bit difficult may imply that your magical abilities are weak or you do not understand the act of Mana Transfer."

According to what she told me, all beings have mana to some extent. However, magicians are able to tap into that mana and use it to cast spells. It is because of the essence of it all that I see mana more as 'aura' if anything, for all beings have aura. I assumed that she separated the two just to simplify it for me, for mana is a concept that I've grown used to ever since I started playing video games. Simplifying such ideas into things that I can easily understand can accelerate the thinking process, for I am able to understand the very basis of _her_ lessons through _my_ line of thinking. The topic of Mana Transfer, for example, stems from healing. Whenever one wishes to use magic to heal another individual's wounds, a mana transfer, on some level, takes place; the magician is using their mana to heal an ally. However, in order to do this, the mana must be used on said individual, implying that it has to travel to another person. When it comes to healing oneself, such a practice isn't recommended, even though I can already do it; healing takes up a lot of mana, so doing so without a way to regulate mana consumption, or doing it without a lot of mana, puts the user at the risk of exhaustion. For a magician to heal themselves during a fight would be suicide; the user would be healing yet also exhausting themselves, still leaving them in a position where they could get hurt. It is because of this that Arkaid has instructed me not to heal myself during these lessons, even though I had already performed it a week ago.

She continued speaking her mind about this issue, soon nudging over to me. Before I acknowledged this, she grasped onto my arm with her delicate hand. Her red fingernails almost seemed to caress my tanned skin. "Please, observe." Her hand began to envelop in a soft, blue hue. I began to feel myself become energized. My legs fidgeted and shook from the excess energy, leaving me left to find any sort of outlet for this overflowing feeling of energy. However, with each moment I felt energized, I noticed Arkaid becoming quieter. When I turned to her, she wasn't exhausted, but she definitely felt some loss of energy. She adjusted her position and sat herself down right next to me. "If you would like another recommendation, I suggest using an image to ease this process."

"How do you mean?"

"Try imagining a stream of water," Arkaid softly began. "Think of your mana like the calm, soothing river flowing into my very being. Maybe think of yourself as a lake upstream, feeding me, a lake below, through a slow, thin canal."

"Is that what you thought of just now?"

"On some scale, yes," Arkaid smirked. I couldn't help but feel like she implied something else, but I couldn't exactly imagine anything else. Her smirk was what I was worried about, especially since I was expecting her to take this situation more seriously. I could be overanalyzing; she probably just thought of something silly that made her giggle a bit. "Whenever you're ready, CJ."

She extended her arm to me, allowing me to hold it. Gently, I held her rather thin right arm. I took in a deep breath, settling the anxiety forming in my body. Slowly but surely, I felt my magic forming at my fingertips. My tan hand began to envelop with the same blue mana. It was strange seeing it in such a raw and unfiltered form. I looked up at her, hoping that she would give me a sign of approval or something. When I noticed the concerned eyes I knew that she wasn't receiving anything. To be honest, I should have been able to realize it myself; I didn't feel tired at all. I sighed, finding this setback to be troublesome for my growth. "Is there anything else we can do?"

"I have another idea," Arkaid replied calmly. I felt her pulling her right arm slightly, signaling me to release her from my soft grip. After doing so, I noticed her free hand approaching mine. I felt her right hand grasp onto mine. The touch of her hand felt cool, yet I didn't want to let go. Something wanted me to hold her hand far past this. She moved it across my hand. I could feel the soft touch of her beautiful light-blue scales. "Try thinking of our hands like gates; we cast spells through our hands or staffs. This is because the mana travels from our arms to our hands, then up the staff. Interestingly enough, most magicians use staffs to help increase the regulation of their mana."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, which is why you normally see me with one. However, I am able to cast spells with just my hands rather easily, but they are not nearly as powerful when compared to that of the staff." She observed my hand closely. The way she held her hand in mine was rather peculiar; her fingers remained right above my own. It wasn't anything like a handshake or anything; it was like our fingers rested against each other. She was observing our hands though, more so than the mana she should have been looking at. I could tell because her eyes were more focused toward my fingertips; where my fingers touched the base of hers.

As the mana continued to envelop my hand I noticed something odd within in. My heart started picking up. I could feel my muscles tense up from the sudden loss of energy. The sudden sensation made me wince, closing my eyes. But then, just when I thought my vision was gone, I saw everything Arkaid had to offer. I had entered some sort of odd plane, observing the twisting and curving streams of blue energy. These paths kept swirling around me, growing ever so stronger with each rotation. I felt myself drowning in this expansive and overwhelming amount of mana. It was Arkaid's. Compared to me, I was but a drop of water in the ocean. I could feel myself drowning under the intense power she flaunted to me, but she didn't have to do anything; just by attempting to give her my mana, I _felt_ the kind of power she held. That was more than enough of a sign to me; she outclasses me, not just in spellcasting, but in the sheer amount of mana she possessed. I could only imagine the amount of discipline and inner strength necessary to develop that much mana within oneself.

Forcefully, I brought myself out of the abnormal trance. When I looked over to Arkaid I noticed that she was much more alert. This change worked, though this meant that I was being drained. I quickly canceled the spell, yet I soon fell victim to the effects of it. I didn't have my mana yet, nor did I know how to regulate it properly without exhausting myself. It was no surprise that I found myself tumbling sideways, laying on the ground.

Arkaid quickly knelt to my side as I drearily looked back at her with a slight smirk. Tired, exhausted, and weary, I still felt accomplished enough at the fact that I completed this task. I couldn't help but chuckle at my condition, and soon Arkaid was giggling behind her right hand. "Now you understand?" She continued giggling. It took some time for her to speak formally once again. "Normally, this isn't recommended for obvious reasons; not only do we need to heal allies, but we also need to be able to fuel more battle-capable allies in the midst of battle. I doubt it would be, time-wise, effective to always have to hold hands." Suddenly, her smile faded. Her head twitched before suddenly looking towards the side. When my eyes followed hers, I noticed, only for a moment, a smaller human being hide away from sight. Arkaid must have just sensed her presence. "Melanie? Is everything alright?"

Reluctantly, the little girl stepped into plain view. She was still wearing a large robe, which didn't really fit the gym setting. It's not like she did too much physical training, but it was generally expected for us to get somewhat fit. The dark-purple attire melded with her dark, long hair. She looked nervously to the side, almost like she was embarrassed to be seen. "I…. um… I'm sorry."

"You did nothing wrong, dear," Arkaid returned to her. She slowly approached Melanie with a gentle walk. By the time I managed to bring myself back to my feet she was at the young girl's side. "Did you happen to come by because you wished for me to train you?" The way Arkaid spoke was much more motherly. She was serene, speaking like a person who truly understood the mind of a child. Melanie was 16, the youngest of the human members of this cavalry. From the little that I knew, I only knew that her parents fought over her, draining her mind. Over time, she was left like this; incredibly secluded and introverted.

Melanie quickly shook her head side to side, moving her entire body slightly while doing so. It was rather child-like in my eyes. Arkaid didn't accept Melanie's answer, soon turning to me with a concerned look. Without the need for a question, I walked out of the room, leaving the two of them behind.

I was still exhausted from the faulty mana transfer that I decided to take a short break. As I entered the main area of the gym I saw Doble and Rikka duking it out in the boxing ring. At least, that's what I first thought; Doble was holding a type of boxing mitt in each hand. He held his hands in front of him as Rikka landed a blow into each mitt. Her hands were covered by the small boxing gloves. With each jab and thrust, she was able to impress Doble as shown by the confident smirk on his face. Meglax and Alliot were watching her; Meglax must have been observing his friend while Alliot, taking his personal rivalry with Doble to heart, was probably attempting to discover a weakness in Rikka's fighting style so he could teach me how to prepare against her. He looked sinister as he observed the girl attempting to pummel the muscular, blonde dragon.

On the sidelines were both Mizaru and Merak. They appeared to be keeping to themselves. When approaching the two of them, I was silently hoping to myself that I wasn't annoying them by postponing our training sessions. Mizaru was the first to turn to me, smiling when he saw me. "Good on you." Merak was prompting to turn from hearing that. Casually, I sat down next to him. "Melly was hoping to get some help from Arkaid today. You must've done well to end the session."

"To be honest, I only got a grasp on it," I returned with a sigh. "It's not the best, but it's a start."

Merak continued to look at me closely. He wasn't the type to talk too much, so I couldn't get a good read on him. The two times we have a somewhat lengthy conversation was when he doubted my skills and when he was confused at why I interrupted a fight between Alliot and Arkaid. Other than that, I was given the usual fare of him instructing me on how to fight. It was because of this that Mizaru was the one to reply next. "It's good to carry that attitude. Mental strength is necessary to move forward."

I found the comment a bit awkward in how it was worded. "Pardon?"

"Forgive me; watching you come back here like that reminded me of Melly," Mizaru smiled softly before closing his eyes. Merak turned his eyes to him, observing how the black dragon calmed himself with a fond memory. "She wasn't quick to give up on herself. Whenever I was around her, I saw someone willing to pursue a change, a good change. Teach her right and she'll find the motivation to keep going."

"Is that why you chose her?" I asked. Mizaru's eyes opened instantly. He turned to me, confused at what I meant. "I'm sorry about that," I began, feeling like I interrupted his reminiscing. "It's just that, when Arkaid chose me, it was due to our like-mindedness and how she and I just got along very well. I assumed that something clicked between you and Melanie too."

"Not in that way," Mizaru returned. He took in a deep breath before letting out a long, depressing sigh. My nerves began to shake me; I hoped that I didn't offend him or bring up something he wished to forget. He turned to me, noticing my nervousness. "Don't worry yourself about it. Actually, from what I recall, your lesson was about mana transfer; I'm sure you must be at least a bit tired."

"A little, yeah."

"Then I believe that now would be a good time for you to know about her," Mizaru crossed his legs, getting into a calming position. I was getting worried, for I could already tell that this memory was something that he had a hard time dealing with. His body tensed up, his nostrils quivered fearfully with each breath and exhale, and his tail curled around his body, embracing his being. "Please, do not say a word throughout this recollection. I already struggle with this memory enough….

It was almost a year ago, just before the incident involving Kyoya Gaen. Even though the Fifth Omni Lord, Tenbu believed that Gao Mikado, his comrades, as well as the Bal dragon, would have the situation under control, my defensive nature left me skeptical. On my spare time, I would go down to Earth and observe the happenings of Japan, looking after Gao and his friends to some extent. Nowadays, Gao is without a buddy, and I have heard from Arkaid how he has somewhat devolved since the separation. Despite this, I would like to say that Gao was, at one point, a very eccentric and willful child; he was a hero. Even as the Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragons, as well as the Omni Lords, lost their once large and precious reputation, I still believed that Gao was a hero.

I did not care about the eyes of the public. However, seeing their disdainful eyes was what made me leave the more populated areas of the city. I could not stand seeing so many individuals make blankets statements about my comrades and I. Unknown to you, CJ, and unknown to Rikka and Melanie, I am the oldest of the Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragons. I am over 2000 years old, living in a body representing only thirty years of age thanks to the kind curse Tenbu has placed upon us all. However, unlike the putrid Purgatory Curse, our curse doesn't protect us from death completely. When I heard my comrades being spoken to with lowly regard, I couldn't help but feel infuriated; as the oldest Fifth Omni Cavalry member, I have been allied with dragons that died in their service. Such memories fill me with guilt and doubt due to my own inexperience at the time of their deaths. I hated myself, and the people around me reminded me of that. Their words also undermined the sacrifices of my brethren. Because of that, I observed less populated areas.

Parks included such areas. My SD form allowed me to be appreciated by some of the children and young adults there. My, admittedly, adorable appearance allowed me to be accepted. Even though I had the responsibility to find a buddy, I would find myself playing with the children and teenagers that wished to do some. With the older humans, I would play logic games or have buddyfights, while I would do something sillier with the kids, such as playing tag. These humans were so much more lively and happy, so it struck me as odd to see that there was a young girl, with long and dark black hair, was sitting alone. She was wearing a long purple robe, the same kind she wears now. However, one oddity that I noticed was that her sleeves went past her hands; her robe was at least three sizes too big for her. She wasn't looking at anything in particular; she was staring outwards. When I waved to her, she noticed me, quickly hiding her eyes behind her long hair. I found her behavior incredibly new to me; unlike the carefree and innocent nature of the teenagers and children around me, her eyes spoke to me that expressed absolute misery.

I made an effort to approach her. Even though the other kids wished for me to keep playing, I told them that I wanted to talk to this girl, and then they could keep playing. After leaving the group, I walked in front of the lonely girl. She curled herself up into a ball, nestled on the white wooden fence. As friendly as I possibly could, I asked her something. "Excuse me, but is that seat taken?" Without looking at me, she quickly shook her head. As I crawled up onto the wooden bench, due to my SD form's minuscule height, I noticed that she would make occasional glances at me. To me, it was a sign that she wished to talk to me. I imagined that she yearned for company, so I obliged. I don't exactly know how or why it happened, but she saw something in me. As of right now, I believe the trait she admired about me was how I was willing to go out of my way to assist someone in need.

She was a recluse, yet that did not stop her from trying to talk to me. Melanie would chime in every few minutes or so and ask questions about me. I would do the same back to her. It was then that I learned the housing situation; her parents were violent ones, but not to her. As I recall, CJ, she appears to be the most like you in a way; she has fears of her family falling apart around her, and rightfully so…."

Mizaru stopped himself for a moment. His arms were shaking, rattled by a sudden shot of fear. When he opened his mouth, empty words were the only things to leave it. Merak looked over at him with his right hand extended. The blue dragon humanoid held onto Mizaru's shoulder, firmly supporting him. Mizaru turned to his comrade with stunned eyes. My body tensed up, for I knew that we were approaching something that truly shook Mizaru to the core. Somehow, he managed to continue speaking. "… She… she would normally leave ahead of me at around 6 pm, when the sun was still up. However… one day, she and I both lost track of time…."

* * *

 **(POV: Third)**

Melanie's pure and innocent blue eyes finally acknowledged the darkened skies around her. Beside her was her new friend, Mizaru, who was residing in his SD form in order to follow the world's laws. She smiled softly to herself as she curled up into a little ball. The night skies were enough to warn her about the ensuing cold air. Her hair covered the entirety of her face, shielding her from the world. Mizaru nudged closer to her, resting his small body against hers to provide some warmth. The young girl breathed slowly as she spoke. "It's… cold…."

"We truly did lose track of time," Mizaru replied with a calm exhale. "We should get you home before it gets too late."

Melanie's head slowly rose up. Unexpectedly, her body rattled. "W-We?"

"I wouldn't want you to walk home this late," Mizaru replied with the calm, soothing low tone of his voice.

"Y-you don't have to," Melanie muttered back to him. The small, black dragon tilted his head, confused at his friend's sudden shift in behavior. He got used to the rather reclusive behavior or Melanie, but her frightened attitude towards this came out of nowhere. She drearily turned her head away, letting her eyes drift off towards the ground. "I… I don't want you to go out of your way to."

Her tone of voice became somber as she continued on. Mizaru couldn't let this standby. He reformed his body, becoming at least seven feet tall as he towered over his new companion. Melanie, even in her introverted state, was left in awe as the small dragon from before transformed into that of a well-toned, humanoid dragon warrior. Mizaru, clad in samurai armor, stood proudly above his friend's stature. He offered the young girl a hand, smiling down at her. "I cannot let someone young and defenseless go off on their own. If I must, I shall carry you home."

Melanie's eyes widened in awe and wonder. Without any signs of protest, the dragon hoisted the small girl into his arms, holding her like a precious treasure. Mizaru slowly walked home, observing his surroundings carefully. It was because of this that he became oblivious to the girl's eyes; she couldn't take her eyes off of the one person holding her like this. She felt something that she, personally, had never felt before. She grasped onto her own arms, holding her long sleeves in place. It wasn't long before an innocent smile had formed.

As Mizaru continued to walk through the neighborhood, Melanie acted as the conductor of the trip. However, Mizaru couldn't help but start grumbling as he began to hear two adults arguing in the distance. The voices were muffled, telling him that the two participating in the fight were behind closed doors. He snorted before shaking his head. "How insane of them; there are children out late and these adults have nothing else to do but argue." Suddenly, he began to feel Melanie shaking a little in his arms. He looked down to Melanie, watching as she calmly looked up at him with her large eyes. The dragon assumed that she was shaking from the cold. He hoped he would get close to her home soon. "Tell me when we get to your house, okay?"

Melanie nodded back to him. She stuck out her arm and pointed to a nearby house with a golden-colored roof. It was a small and quaint home, but it looked charming to the tall dragon. Unfortunately, it was about three houses away from the loud and boisterous house. Mizaru grumbled more before speaking to his friend. "I hope you don't have any friends that live there," he began. Melanie turned back to him with a slight frown. "Oh, I'm sorry," he replied nervously with an exceptional amount of genuineness in his voice. "If you do, please try and talk to them like I've done for you. I'm certain they'll appreciate it."

As Mizaru placed Melanie down, he noticed another oddity in Melanie's behavior. She didn't immediately turn to her directed home; she continued to look at the loud home. The man and woman from inside had their silhouettes shown in an open window. At this point, they were so close that they were able to pick apart what each speaker was saying. The first was the shrill cry of the woman while the second was the wildness of the man. "How can you even come back here?! Did you get a job yet?!"

"Hey, I'm trying to find one!

"Oh, _REALLY_ now?! It's been months since you were able to make a few yen! How are we supposed to take care of Melanie?!"

Mizaru's body tensed up. "M-Melly?" When his eyes noticed Melanie, he witnessed the young girl shaking even more violently. "Melly… is that really your-?"

The man's voice shouted out once again. "Stop being a bitch! I don't see you doing anything either!"

"I can't get a job, you now that!"

"Why, because you're back is aching a little bit? Grow up!"

As each person yelled ever more violently, Melanie shuddered. It happened whenever one person broke the previous vocal barrier. Mizaru could only watch as the events unfolded in front of him, standing at the mercy of the truth. There was a loud slam against the wall, soon followed by the sound of breaking glass. The man yelled out to her. "Don't throw shit at me!"

"You're not _really_ finding a job!" The woman cried back. "You're off with Lia, the whore!"

"Where the hell did you get that from?!"

"A friend of mine told me. No way in hell am I telling you who!"

"So you're spying on me now?! You can't trust your own damn husband?!"

"I would never trust a lazy, cheating asshole!"

Mizaru slowly approached Melanie, not wanting to do anything too quickly or without caution. The girl quickly turned around, only able to see the dragon's large silhouette against the darkening sky. She gasped before falling to her feet. Mizaru had to act quickly; he changed back to his SD form and rushed to Melanie's side. "Melly, it's me! Are you okay? Please, talk to me, Melly!"

As the girl's body continued to tremble, the voices of her parents got louder and louder. The wife cried back at the husband. "I knew I should've listened to my parents! You're rotten to the core!"

"Don't blame me for your screw-up!" The father yelled back. "You said you wanted to be with me, and it's too late to back out now!"

"Oh, but I wish I fucking did!" The wife yelled back. "At least my old boyfriend cared about me!"

"Shut up about that fucker!"

"Oh, but I won't!" She stormed back. "Even now, I remember how well he treated me! But now I know it's too late to go back, only because I decided to stick with some loser!"

 _SMACK!_

Everything suddenly went silent. Mizaru senses ceased until he realized Melanie had frozen in place. Her eyes gazed forward with no emotion present. Her mouth was slightly open from the shock of such a terrible noise. Soft whimpers could be heard from the house. Melanie's arms shook. She quickly raced off on her own, leaving Mizaru behind. Her speed surprised even Mizaru. "Melly!" Mizaru rushed after her as she weaved her way around the fences surrounding other homes. Her boots flung off her feet as she ran barefoot on the murky and wet pavement. Bits of gravel flew off from her feet pelting the ground. Even with her surprising speed, Mizaru had stamina.

After a few minutes of running, after a number of sudden shifts and turns, Melanie gave in to her exhaustion. Her body collapsed onto the pavement as she heaved from her sudden dash. She wearily looked at her, soon seeing Mizaru rush to her side. He kneels beside her as the young girl reluctantly looks away. She was trying to keep herself from the only person going out of their way to help her. Mizaru wasn't having that; he approached her with a solemn, stern yet calming face. He sighed morosely as he patted her forehead. "I'm sorry… I didn't know."

Melanie refused to look at him, overcome with guilt. "I… didn't want anyone to."

"I want to help," Mizaru replied with urgency. "Please, Melanie, let me help you."

"I can't…."

"Melanie, please, let me"- A sharp noise alerted the two of them. Melanie shot up, completely startled by the harsh noise. Her arms flung into the air for a moment as her long sleeves sagged downward. Mizaru locked on to the source of the noise, soon noticing that a stray cat had tipped over the lid of a nearby trash can. The cat was thin with its bones able to be seen. It hissed back before leaping away, scurrying out of sight. Both Melanie and Mizaru sighed, relieved that it was only a false alarm. "That startled me," Mizaru sighed with relief. He began to turn to face Melanie, hoping to continue the conversation. "Anyways, like I was saying, I-…"

Mizaru's voice vanished. The pupils in his eyes shook, trembling at the sight before him. He wasn't looking at Melanie anymore, but her arms. Melanie blinked in confusion for a moment. In an instant, she felt a cool breeze rush against her arms. It was like she knew the issue in an instant. She didn't even need to look at her arms to know that Mizaru had seen something that he shouldn't have. She quickly covered her arms again with her long sleeves, but the damage had been done, and Melanie knew that. She weakly quivered as she retreated within herself. Mizaru could hear the child weak, defenseless and vulnerable to the world. Mizaru didn't need to demand Melanie to reveal her arms once again; what he saw was ingrained deep in the back of his mind. He lowered his head. His eyes darkened. He tightened the bandana around his forehead as he returned to his normal form. With a katana in hand, he turned away from Melanie, growling furiously with a cold stare. "I'll be right back," Mizaru scowled at nothing. "I need to _talk_ to your parents."

Melanie's voice cried out at him. "No!" She broke down. When Mizaru turned, he saw Melanie grasp his waist with her arms. "Don't hurt them, please! I did this!" She kept crying out. Her wails echoed throughout his mind. He only wanted to hurt her parents even more. For putting such a child in this position, he wanted blood. He wanted this girl's innocence to be avenged. However, as he watched Melanie wail at her legs, Mizaru suddenly came to a realization. As he heard his friend cry out for peace, he knew that violence was not going to solve anything. He dropped the katana, soon kneeling down to the girl's height. The warrior embraced the young girl, shielding her from the world around them.

* * *

 **(POV: First)**

I was unable to utter a single word. As Mizaru finished his story, my body felt uneasy by the scenario placed into my heart. "With the help of the other Cavalry Dragons, we were able to argue that Melly's parents were unfit to take care of her. She's been living with her grandparents ever since; soon she will stay with us permanently when she becomes of age. That was the agreement." His eyes were directed right at me, but I still couldn't say a single word. "… I've heard from Arkaid that she has told you Rikka's story. This isn't your first time learning about your comrades." Somehow, I was able to shake my head back to him. My eyes soon looked at the floor. Melanie blamed herself for a broken home, Rikka lost her brother to a horrible mother. I couldn't even imagine the pain they felt. I couldn't say anything. Maybe that was the point; nothing could be said, so nothing else should be said.


	31. 31 - One More Chance

***November 6** **th** **, 2030***

Even though nothing should be said about Melanie and Rikka's past, that doesn't mean I shouldn't change the way I acted. Both Rikka and Melanie have gone through experiences that were similar to mine, but there was an event that shook it beyond my comprehension. I could never know what it felt like for a mother to kill my brother or sister. I could never feel so damaged and hurt by my parents' feuding to resort to such a brutal and harmful practice. I didn't feel like I was stronger than Melanie; maybe I got out before things went too badly when it came to how my siblings fought. Regardless, I had a difficult time seeing myself as one of them.

This was especially apparent when Alliot was training me in the boxing ring. It was nearing the end of the late-night training session when he decided it would be a good idea to the sort of training Rikka and Doble were doing. Most of the time, Alliot and Merak have been training me in swordplay with the occasional lesson on hand to hand combat. There will be times, in battle, where my sword has been bashed away or destroyed. I would need to rely on something else. Even though I would still have my magic, Alliot was determined to test my boxing abilities. He must have grown tired of watching Rikka and Doble seemingly flaunt their skills. We had been doing this for a week; Alliot would wear the mitts while I would punch them, gloved and all.

Because this was during my physical training session, Arkaid and Melanie were off to the corner while Mizaru watched the latter practice magic. The only ones watching were Rikka, who observed the sparring in the corner of the ring. On the sidelines were Meglax and Doble, though Meglax was the only one who visibly looked intrigued. Merak continued to watch quietly; I couldn't get a good read on him. That may be because I wasn't too focused on him; as I jabbed into Alliot's right mitt, my eyes would occasionally look to the right, noticing the glum, bored look on Doble's face.

I initially expected for Alliot to get on my case about how distracted I was. However, as I pulled back a punch, Alliot angrily took off his mitts. I gasped, leaving my battle-ready position. He looked to Doble with an annoyed look on his face. "If he's doing something wrong, the least you could do is tell us."

Alliot must have been distracted a bit too; Doble's been on his mind ever since we started training. I meekly turned to face Meglax and Doble, watching as the former turned to his red comrade. Doble rolled his eyes before he felt the need to speak. "You won't like what you'll hear; I think CJ still leaves much to be desired."

Rikka huffed noticeably before crossing her arms. "I figured you would say that," she mumbled back. "He's not training in one thing; he's training in both physical combat and magic. He won't be as good as me in fist fighting, but that's because of the very nature of his training." I understood her reasoning; my training was divided between fighting physically and with magic; I had to be trained in both areas, but I can only do so much because of it. Because I didn't have much of a specialty in the two areas, I became "decent" or "above average" in both. However, that isn't necessarily a bad thing. "That's why he's a sword mage. If he was in a situation where he could use both magic and swordplay, I'm certain he would perform well."

"I'm including that part," Doble returned with a shrug. "He just doesn't interest me. It's like he isn't involved in the fight itself."

Rikka scoffed at him. "Doble, he quit his job. You can't give him the corporate crony excuse."

"I know that, and it's good that he stuck up for Alliot," Doble began. He hoisted himself into the ring, soon standing before Alliot and I. He looked angrily at me, catching the attention of Alliot immediately. My buddy stepped a bit closer to me, only to be met with Doble mocking him. "You really think I'm gonna hurt him?" Doble asked in a slightly offended tone. Alliot didn't necessarily know what to do at that point. However, Doble walked closer to me until we were right in front of each other. He was slightly taller than me by a few inches, but I didn't care about such a trivial detail; it was only noted because, as he stood proudly over me, he appeared to take pride in the fact that he was taller. I could see it with that cocky grin of his. "However, you still have a long way to go. Sure, you're a nice guy, but there are plenty of _nice guys_." The emphasis he put on those last two words mutilated them, destroying their credibility in one foul sentence. "I know you came because of Arkaid, so I still don't think you're suited here."

I glanced over to Rikka and Alliot. The both of them observed in their own ways; Alliot's body was on edge, so I assumed that he was waiting to see if one of us broke first, then he would swoop in and stop the fight if one occurred. Rikka, on the other hand, looked anxious, almost like she knew where Doble was going with this. I sighed, annoyed by this dragon's constant doubting of me. I didn't truly care about it, but it really annoyed me since I was forced to see this jerk every single day. "Is that all?"

"Oh, 'is that all,' he says!" Doble mocked me. "We're here to perform a duty; a duty to protect the Fifth Omni Lord, Tenbu. Why is it that, out of everyone here, _you_ are the only one I doubt that actually puts something else above that?"

"It's because you're hotheaded," I returned.

"Try again," Doble returned. "Not a good insult if you ask me."

"No, I mean that you really are hotheaded, and that's getting in the way of good judgment," I retorted. "May I go on?" I didn't need the jerk's permission, but he still gave me a half-assed hand wave. "Everyone here has another reason, and I hate that you yourself have blinded yourself with pride. When you went to Rikka-"

"Don't." Doble's tone went dark, tensing the atmosphere in the room. "Don't even think about going there."

"Why shouldn't I? It makes sense, right?" I kept going. "When you went to her, you mentioned her family. Why did you even find the need to do so if that's something _so unimportant_ to your overall cause? Protecting Tenbu isn't about family, right? It's about protecting Tenbu. You still offered her the chance to have a new family. What makes you think _that_ isn't the reason she joined." Doble bared his teeth at me, encouraging Alliot to step even closer. However, no physical conflict had begun just yet. He didn't step in; he must have been intrigued by watching his rival be completely picked apart in such an intellectually-fueled debate. "But let's forget that, right? Rikka herself already said that you have a bias when it comes to her since she's your buddy. So let's go to someone else. How about Mizaru and Melanie?"

"Why bring them up?!" Doble roared at my face. I immediately heard footsteps. My eyes glanced over, noticing Arkaid, Melanie, and Mizaru peering from their corner. "Why does that even matter to you?!"

"Because your shit makes _NO SENSE_!" I yelled back. "If Mizaru and Melanie put Tenbu first, then they wouldn't have even met! Mizaru would've searched for a better, older buddy, and Melanie would still be in that hellhole!"

"You're walking on thin ice, CJ!"

"I can go on, too!" I gritted my teeth, watching as Doble's muscles tensed up. "Yet, despite everything I've tried to do, despite what I was able to do, you still won't see me as a part of this family. That says more about you; you're so prideful in your beliefs that you won't give me a fucking chance!"

"You don't deserve a chance yet!"

"Yet?! What the hell do you mean?" I barked back. "So there's a yet? Tell me what I need to do."

"I can't do that."

"Well, why not?!" I yelled back. "Why are you so against me?!"

Doble's eyes went blood red. His hair resonated with his fiery mind. It was like his very essence was enveloped in hellish flames. "Because you didn't go through what they did!" I went quiet, but not out of guilt. I was furious. However, my body wanted him to go on. What he said was so vague. The air fell silent as Doble breathed heavily, attempting to calm himself down. As he spoke to me there was still so much more anger in his voice. "Rikka lost her brother to a horrible mother! Melanie harmed herself—she hated herself—over her parents fighting! She thought she was the cause! We came to help them, and then there's _you_!" Doble held a tightened fist right in front of my face. "A corporate crony. You had a bad family, but boo hoo hoo! So did they, on a worse scale! It was disgusting watching you fall apart because of that when Melanie and Rikka went through much worse; no one was taken from you, and things weren't bad enough to the point of self-harm. You _never_ experienced what they went through, and the fact that you still say you're 'one of us' fucking disgusts me!"

Even after Doble had finished his series of roars, the only thing that was left was the horrible sound of silence. Doble hunched over with each breath; he was exhausted. He must have been keeping his feelings pent up inside of him for a long time. Whenever he saw me, he must have been thinking about telling me off like this. His mouth was begging for air, but the edges of it were curled up; he was exhausted, yet triumphant in his speech. My eyes were only on him, oblivious to the other people in the room. I had no idea what they felt; all I could hear was their silence.

It was then that Melanie spoke up.

Her innocent, yet frightened voice broke the silence. "I wouldn't want that." Everyone's eyes turned to her in astonishment. Even though all of us were stunned, she innocently looked back to us like this was the easiest thing for her to comprehend. She was on another intellectual level. My mind then saw everything; it saw the horrible flaw in Doble's words. "I would never want anyone to go through that."

Doble shook his head, finally getting his energy back. "That isn't the point, Melanie," he quietly replied. "But I appreciate your words."

I shook my head. "No, that is the point." Doble angrily looked back to me. His teeth gritted from anger. _Even when I won, how can he find it in himself to fight back?_ That's probably what Doble felt. However, that's the problem; this shouldn't be about winning. "She's saying that she doesn't want me to go through the same pain she did. She's going against your words."

"What makes you say that?"

"You said _yet_ ," I returned. "Yet: meaning that there was a chance that I could earn your trust. And, as you've just stated, you don't see me as a member because I'm some corporate crony who didn't go through enough crap in my life," I continued. "According to you, the _only_ way I'll earn your trust is if I go through the same fate as Rikka and Melanie." Doble's prideful demeanor shook from its very foundation before shattering completely. Soundless words left his now nervous mouth. If anything, I hated him even more in that moment than any other. The inconsideration in his thought process, the amount of arrogance in his words, and finally the illogical and flawed reasoning of his argument was enough to see him as a tainted individual. I shook my head at him, more disappointed than anything. "It isn't enough that I nearly died fighting Sinblade for you? Wasn't it enough when I abandoned my old life for this cause? Well, I'll tell you something, Doble; I actually almost killed myself!"

"Wait, what do you-"

"It was when the third buddy of mine left me," I scowled. My hands were shaking uncontrollably. The very memory of this infuriated me. "Everything was building up to that. I left my family, so I had no one. I was painted as a creep at school, so I really had no one. Then, when my buddies left me without a word, I thought that it could be true that I _should_ have no one, and that thought scared me. No… scaring me is an understatement; I was horrified!" My breathing picked up. "Remember when Liam said that I was face down in a puddle of alcohol? Well, that's what happened. One night, I was drinking to relieve myself of the pain, but the pain wouldn't fucking stop! First, my family was too much for me from how they tore each other apart, and then I was labeled as a creep, a monster, a disgusting excuse of a man, and then three of my last chances fix my loneliness was gone without any reason why! With each realization, I took another drink. I kept drinking more and more until, finally, everything went dark. I woke up in the hospital with Fridrik sitting at the end of the hospital bed and Halia crying in my arms. From what they told me, if I had been left alone and untreated, I could've died of alcohol poisoning!"

Silence fell in the room again. Not a single person could speak. I had let my emotions run wild, screaming angrily into Doble's face for the past five minutes. However, even after I stated my mind, after I let everything go, I felt nothing; I didn't feel happy for 'proving him wrong.' I didn't have to mention my experience to prove him wrong, for I had shown his flawed reasoning before it. So why did I go that far? Regret overcame me. I had said so much. Weakly, I looked away as I grasped my arms. "Why did I even tell you this? You feel happy now that you got your way?!" Without thinking, I raced out of the gym, leaving the others behind. I heard footsteps racing for me, but I was too overcome with emotion to even dare to look back.

I kept running until I was a few blocks away from the gym. I didn't want anyone to see me; I just wanted to be alone for a few moments so I could get myself back to normal for just a second. However, that didn't stop my buddies from racing to me. Arkaid noticed me from the distance and rushed over. "CJ!" She called out, soon kneeling by my side. Alliot stood over me, almost protecting me with his very presence. I couldn't say anything, so I just shook my head; I didn't want them to be here. Even so, I felt the need to try. However, just as I attempted my mouth, Arkaid pressed against it with her pointer finger. I stopped myself as she sat herself down next to me with Alliot soon doing the same. "You don't need to say anything. Just know that I'm here."

"Arkaid…."

Alliot forced a chuckle before ruffling my hair with his right hand. "H-Hey, don't get like that now, bro. You stood up to Doble. You really knocked him flat."

"Thanks, but… I didn't want that," I muttered quietly. A soft chuckle left me for a short moment. "I don't want anyone to go after Doble about this. I don't want another fight."

"Hey, CJ, come on," Alliot encouraged me. "Doble said some cruel stuff."

"I don't want to have this family break apart because of me," I returned. Arkaid and Alliot knelt closer to me. I shook my head back. "Guys, I'm fine. I recovered from that; I got help. I drink only enough to get a little drunk but I now know how to drink right. I'm fine."

A familiar voice came from out of nowhere. Within the dark of night, the voice called out to me. "CJ?" My buddies and I turned to face the source. Standing in the distance was Alvis, with Sitri at his side. The two of them rushed over to me. They must have figured that my situation was too odd even for them. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah," I returned weakly. When I started to pull myself up, Arkaid and Alliot assisted me. It felt weird, but I was extremely thankful to them. "I got into an argument with Doble, that's all."

Sitri wasn't convinced. "Don't believe it."

Alvis nodded in agreement. "Look, it's late out. Sitri and I were going to get a late bite. Do you three want to join us?"

* * *

We were nearing the later part of the nightly dinner. On Alvis's dime, he decided to have the five of us eat at a specialty restaurant. However, I only ordered Takoyaki, for I didn't feel all too hungry. Neither did Arkaid, but that was because she was worried. Even after I continued to reassure her my well-being, she didn't believe me. Regardless, it was difficult explaining everything to Alvis and Sitri. Explaining what happened to Rikka, as well as detailing Melanie's past, was difficult for me. I tried exceptionally hard to make sure that each detail ingrained in my head was portrayed with the utmost amount of accuracy. I was given the floor, and it lasted until most of the food was already gone.

Alvis, at first, couldn't utter a word. He was anxiously fiddling with a fork in his hand in an attempt to think of something to say. Time went on while silence continued to be the only noise in the room. Sitri, hoping to resolve this sudden bit of tension, spoke up with a chuckle. "Least you showed Doble, huh?"

A snicker came from Alliot's mouth, but not from the others. "I tried that, and it didn't work," he replied.

"My bad," Sitri returned. "I just… don't know where to go from here."

Sitri's buddy leaned forward in his chair. He focused his attention over to me, occasionally glancing at Arkaid who sat next to me. "I just wish you told me, or Abigail. I know she's been busy doing her own thing, but it would've been nice to go talk to her." I lowered my head. It felt like ages since I last saw her. "She's angry that I got fired, and she might be taking it out on you. I guess she believes the possibility that I did actually call you, despite me admitting not to."

I took in a nervous breath. "So… how have you been holding up?"

"I'm doing alright," Alvis replied with a casual shrug. "I've had my money saved up, thanks to your old advice. What I'm more worried about is how _you two_ are doing." As he finished speaking, he directed his two pointer fingers at Arkaid and I. Intrigued, Alliot grinned slightly. "I'd like to know how you two have been handling it."

Before I could say anything, Arkaid spoke up. She sounded like she was caught off guard base on the tone of her voice. Despite her dialect being unchanged, the quickness and hastiness of her tone did. "I'm not sure what you mean, Alvis."

"No offense to Alliot, but you two have been buddies for a longer period of time."

Alliot shrugged. "None taken. I joined late, so I expected that Arkaid and CJ would be closer."

"She's also the one who chose CJ while you had to be won over," Alvis continued. With guilt, Alliot slightly nodded his head. "I remember you asking CJ to be your buddy while on our first flight to Japan. You mentioned that you and CJ would be buddies for all eternity, due to the ageless curse put upon you two due to your duties." Alvis looked away meekly. "I… also remember not taking the news well, but I've gotten over it."

Arkaid lowered her head. I looked right into Alvis's eyes as he spoke, feeling the weight above his shoulders. "What… what allowed you to do so?"

"Hm?"

"I mean… I still think about it," I replied back with weakness. "But… I was able to find comfort in knowing that, no matter what, I would always have a family, albeit small, to rely on. I have Alliot, and I have Arkaid. I trust them more than anyone."

"So now you want to know what comforts me?" Alvis asked. I nodded back to him, encouraging him to go on. "In a way, I have someone too. But I don't want to get into that. I want to know more about you and Arkaid."

"What do you mean?"

"After I went to the bathroom to hide my sorrows, I began to wonder to myself… what can happen during an eternity?" Alvis mused with a soft hush. Arkaid and I looked at each other. However, with a quick snap of his fingers, Alvis brought our attention back to him. "With all the time in the world, anything can happen. You can reach heights mere mortals can never hope to reach, so I need to ask you something." Alvis leaned in. "What do you plan on doing next?"

"Doing… next?"

"Right, yes," Alvis returned. "Over these past couple months, you three, more specifically you _two_ , have gotten to know each other. With an eternity, there is going to be a point where you know absolutely everything about each other, but what next? What does your relationship hold in the future?"

"Relationship?"

Arkaid muttered in confusion. "In the future?"

"Where do you two see yourselves going?" Alvis asked before leaning back in his chair. "Hell, I saw where I was going. I'm sure CJ remembers the night I confessed my love for him. I did that because I saw a possible future that only a pair of lovers could really have. I was prepared for anything." I blinked rapidly, finding Alvis's conversation to be a bit too abstract for me. I understood that French people were supposed to be somewhat artsy, but this conversation was beginning to make me lose track of where his mouth led. "I was ready to go all the way because I felt like I knew enough about you. After looking into my feelings, I knew that I was willing to take a chance to be your boyfriend," Alvis continued. "But… right now, I just see two people unable to figure out where to go next."

Arkaid kept her head hung low. I knelt down to her. "Arkaid, what's wrong?"

Alvis took no notice of it. He continued speaking. "Are you two close friends? Do you see each other as family? Or do you see yourselves as something more? I ask, CJ, because, and I need to speak with an open heart here, I'm angry," Alvis's tone darkened. "All this time, I felt like I was someone who was going to be there for you when others wouldn't. You told me about your drunken story, yet you forget that _I_ would've been there! I would've helped you. I wouldn't have left you so alone! It's been years since I confessed to you, yet after you said no to me, you haven't made an effort to see anyone else!"

"Arkaid, what is it?" I tried to bring her back to reality. Her eyes continued to eye the floor.

"So tell me, CJ, why do you deny me? Do you have someone else? I want to know!"

Alliot slammed his fist against the wooden table, bring us all back. We looked over to the angry dragon, seeing his sharp teeth as he leaned close to the blonde man. "I think I've learned enough about you."

Alvis winced, finding the dragon's response confusing. "I'm sorry, can you repeat that?"

"You're angry," Alliot growled back. "Not at him, but at _us_ ; the Fifth Omni Cavalry. Ya want to be ageless too so that you could live alongside CJ, is that right?"

"I… um…."

"I'm sorry, but that's not how we make choices here," Alliot leaned back in his chair, soon taking the last bite of his food. "Arkaid and CJ may be too afraid to tell you this, but the cavalry dragons don't want someone like you."

Sitri growled back to the dragon. "How dare you! Alvis is a good man!"

"No, he isn't," Alliot lowly growled. "He is too selfish. Instead of being happy for CJ and excited for his success, he is only worrying about himself."

"You don't know that!"

Alvis turned away as Alliot continued speaking. "We can only let so many in; we can only trust so many people. We have to be careful who we choose. During this entire talk, he talks about how their relationship could have gone. He talks about how he would've been there for him. If he truly cared about him and only him, he wouldn't be bringing up himself and his feelings," Alliot growled. "He wouldn't be trying to make CJ feel so guilty." Alliot stood up, towering above Arkaid and I. "Arkaid left CJ because she saw herself as unfit. She saw herself as a burden. She cares so much about CJ that she is willing to discard her own wants in order to do what she believes is right. When Arkaid was gone, CJ only thought about her feelings and didn't care about his own. All of his self-doubt and self-hatred left him, for he knew that someone else was in so much pain. That is only one of many reasons as to why CJ and Arkaid were meant to be buddies. These are the kinds of people we want, and you are not one of them." He turned to me. Just from the look in his eyes alone, I could tell what he wanted. I looked to Arkaid and gestured for her to stand. She and I did so, soon leaving from our chairs. When we were about to leave the restaurant, I looked back, seeing Alvis's guilty face. Sitri was by his side, nudging against him out of comfort. Something made me want to stay there, but then Arkaid grasped onto my arm. We exchanged a long look before deciding to walk away.

* * *

 **(POV: Third)**

Alvis couldn't even cry. He knew that Alliot was right. The man could still feel the anger and rage burning inside of him whenever he saw CJ without a partner. After he confessed, he thought that there was someone else that CJ loved. However, as the years went by, and as CJ continued to have no one with him, it only furthered Alvis's anger. He wasn't sad; he was angry, and angrier when he realized just how right Alliot was.

Sitri patted his buddy's shoulder. The panther's yellow eyes were piercing, striking Alvis's fragile heart. "Ignore that dragon. You're a good man; you're just angry right now."

"No… I…."

"Alvis, I've known you for years," Sitri returned with a strong voice. "I remember our laughter, our goofy acts, our live; we've done so much. I know you're not the kind of person Alliot says you are. I know you. He doesn't."

Sitri was wrong, and Alvis knew it. However, he didn't have the energy to resist. He could only return a soft smile before nodding back to him. The sounds of moving footsteps drew near, bringing Alvis's attention away. His heart froze, for his eyes caught the notice of Liam. Demios wasn't with him, for it was just the young man standing before him. Alvis and Sitri couldn't say a word, yet Liam could say plenty. "Is this seat taken?" The lack of a response prompted him to sit down. "I … saw everything. CJ and I aren't on good terms right now, like. I didn't want to get involved with ye just yet, but I need to say something."

Sitri, taking the initiative, spoke for his buddy. Alvis was still in a somber mood, so it was up to Sitri to speak for him. "What is it?"

"If you know what I'm talking about," Liam began with a slight sigh. "… Look, I just need to confirm something. I know ye are friends of CJ, so I don't want to ruin that. Still, I need to ask you to stop."

"Stop… what?"

"Ye know exactly what I mean," Liam returned slowly. "Just… stop. Stop what you're doing; you're only going to make things worse if you keep doing this and I don't want to ruin things between you and CJ." Sitri couldn't follow the pattern. In his eyes, Liam was speaking so vaguely and oddly. He turned to Alvis, soon frightened by the amount of fear on Alvis's face. Alvis's eyes were widened. Sitri could see the man's throat tense up. Alvis was trying hard to hide the truth. It was then that Sitri knew exactly what Liam was saying. "The last thing I want to do is ruin another friendship."

It was out of courtesy. Alvis ignored the call, shrugging his shoulders in a casual manner. "I'm sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about."

"Then… I'm sorry for bothering you." Liam got up from his chair, soon leaving the table. "I thought one of CJ's friends was getting themselves into trouble, but I guess I was wrong." He gave a friendly wave, soon leaving the restaurant with his hands dug deep into his pocket. A sudden wave of anger rushed over him. A truth that his mind had gone to settled itself in his mind. He said he was wrong about one of CJ's friends getting in trouble. However, in his eyes, the only truth was that Alvis wasn't CJ's friend at all.


	32. 32 - The Time to Act

***November 7** **th** **, 2030***

(POV: Third)

Liam had given Alvis one last chance. It was too late now, for Alvis had surrendered the opportunity to abandon his dark past. Liam had been surveying the shadows using the buddy skill between Demios and himself. He would hide from them, avoiding the sunlight so that they were not able to be seen. They witnessed Alvis entering and leaving a specific door in a specific alleyway near the lowest part of Tokyo. After going back to Ms. Fridrik multiple times, it was finally agreed upon that now was the time to go in. Liam, although reluctant to bust Alvis, agreed with Demios by his side. Liam remembered being in this situation before; he had to evacuate another building due to how he was losing control of the Disaster Force. However, he hoped that he didn't need to rely on it like last time. Demios was by his side, and his Buddy Skill was proof of the connection the two of them shared. With an anxious gulp, Liam led Demios into the shadows.

Their presence could not be felt; they were now one with the very shadows themselves. It was a bit past midnight, and most of the lights in the building had gone out. If this was an average mission, Liam would attempt to take some kills. However, that was not the goal; he needed to go prove that Alvis was colluding with The Will of Kyoya. The only thing stopping him beforehand was Ms. Fridriks warning, for she began to ponder the possibility of this location being one of the main hubs of operation. Liam couldn't afford to be careless, and Demios certainly would not allow any missteps. Even as their combined essence climbed along the shadows of the wall, they moved slowly. One could only expect to be so unlucky that an opposing buddy monster had some sort of essence-sensing skill. Demios was especially worried about the possibility, for he remembered how well Arkaid could detect certain auras.

As they traversed along the walls, they occasionally entered different rooms. With each apartment room was an assembly of multiple criminals; individuals working with The Will of Kyoya. Liam didn't need to see much; he was able to pinpoint them all as criminals due to their possession of the Dark Core Deck Cases. What astonished him though was the sheer number of people in each room. People were crowded yet just comfortable enough. He felt like he was in the barracks of the coast guard. This was not some sort of unprofessional street gang; this was turning into an army.

Demios had to put pressure on Liam's very being; he could feel Liam's murderous intent. If he would be able to kill at least a few, then it would mean fewer difficulties later down the line. However, Demios continued to warn Liam with each little outburst; they needed to leave as little impact as possible. If these individuals suspected anything at all, then they would move out and leave. The transfer would be hidden and discreet, and it wouldn't be picked up by anyone. Already, Liam had seen enough to know that these crooks were going to serve some time. Still, he needed to accomplish his main task before going away; he needed to see Alvis.

Neither Liam nor Demios could believe the number of members and monsters that they were seeing. As they climbed along the shadowed walls next to the stairs, they marveled at the number of people on each floor. It appeared that, with each flight, more and more people were sleeping within their equivalent to a barracks. Even within the shadow, Demios wished to speak with the volume of a silent whisper. "Anyone who is brought into this place may never expect to return," he began to murmur. "I would be surprised if they ever saw the light again."

Liam exhaled quietly. "Are you sure we can't take them?"

"Once they know we're a part of the Purgatory Knights, our fate would be sealed," Demios returned. "It would only be a matter of time until they learn our skill's weakness. They may not even consider just imprisoning us, but torturing us as well." Demios sighed solemnly. "I've been in such horrid scenarios, but I cannot even bring myself to think of what would happen if I made you suffer such a fate. You already suffered enough."

"Demios, I'm your partner," he protested. "Don't put me over you, like. I'd never leave you behind."

"It wouldn't be a choice," Demios returned somberly. The layer of his low voice almost echoed in the hallway. He was almost rattled by Liam's response. They stopped their presence, observing the hallway for anyone that could have heard them. At that point, they made sure not to speak anymore. Once they knew that the hallways were clear, their presence motioned along the shadowed walls once again.

It took several attempts, but the pair soon overheard a series of mutters. It was one of the last doors on the floor, positioned on the northern side of an intersecting series of halls. Such noises prompted them to investigate. As they got closer to the edge of the door, they recognized one of the voices as Alvis's. Liam knew what to do. He ceased the Buddy Skill, reforming both himself and Demios just outside of the wall. To ensure that no unnecessary noises were made, Demios emerged in his SD form and hastily flew onto Liam's shoulders. Liam took out his phone and placed it close to the door. The best bet at getting the evidence he needed was to record Alvis talking. If Liam had reformed in Alvis's room, it would alert everyone and blow his cover. Using the device, he began recording the following conversation:

Alvis: "I'm telling you, it's a bad idea."

?: "Al, you shouldn't worry about it. I just want to get the morale up."

Alvis: "Why care about morale? Eirik, you shouldn't worry about _them_."

Liam and Demios looked at each other, astounded by their sudden find.

Eirik: "They may be criminals, but they are our only assets. Without them, it would just be the three of us, and I know how much you despise Gale."

Alvis: "You're not even that good of a public speaker."

Eirik: "I don't care; I'm sure I'll get through it."

Alvis: "Unbelievable."

Eirik: "Just give the word that there's going to be a speech tomorrow. Bottom floor auditorium, 10:00 AM sharp. Say to be there on time, though I expect many will be late."

Alvis: "Are you sure you should do this?"

Eirik: "Yes! We need to remind them of our main plan. The purpose of all this struggle and trying to amass as much of the Disaster Force as we can. We will tell them how we'll use CJ to-"

Liam ended the recording, for he heard footsteps coming from the edge of the other hallway. His heart started racing when he noticed some of the lights turn on in the hallway from afar. He was in such a panic that he didn't even listen to the remaining bits of the conversation. Because of the ways the hallway intersected, the lights from one portion of it only slightly illuminated his end. Using his buddy skill, he led Demios into the shadows along the wall. However, some of the light from the other hallway peeked in, making parts of the wall illuminated. Liam and Demios could feel their very presence weaken within the darkness on the wall. The light was weakening their abilities. Fortunately, they were able to maintain their presence along the shadow long enough to see a familiar figure walk through the hallway. It was Gale. Liam's presence shook from the contempt he felt for that man. He peered over the hallway, observing the outside of Eirik's door. He continued to hear what he could about the discussion. Liam and Demios couldn't make sense of it, and it appeared like Gale didn't care. With a shrug of his shoulders, he returned to his room, soon shutting the lights off in the hall.

Demios left the shadows of the wall. He quickly went over to Eirik's door in order to hear more. Unfortunately, the voices had ceased. The conversation must have ended. When Liam emerged from the shadows, Demios turned to him with a grim look on his face. That was enough to tell Liam that Demios also didn't pick up that last part. Demios growled to himself. "I can't believe this; they even mentioned CJ by name!"

"… Gale…" Demios heard Liam speak the name in a horrid, demonic tone. When his eyes met the ones of his human companion, he saw the man stare down the hallway where Gale once emerged. Liam's breathing began to pick up as he slowly started for the intersection. Demios quickly flew after him, calling his name is a lowered voice. Liam didn't listen; he peeked his head around the wall of the intersection and stared down where Gale had entered. "One of those doors…. How did we not check them?"

"Liam, don't do this," Demios warned. "We did our duty. Now is the time to leave and regroup."

"But we got the information so easily," Liam returned in a cold, low voice. "We can afford to do more, I'm sure of it."

"Don't be such a fool! This was far from easy!" Demios scowled back. "We've been breaking into these residences long before we allied with Fridrik, and each time led us to nothing! We started searching ever since we killed those three people! We've been searching for the base of operations for so long!" Liam finally turned to face his ally. Demios curled his hands into unforgiving fists. "Liam, you know what I wish to do. To go against me in this state… after getting so far, and after every setback, I will not have you risk it!"

"But we need the evidence!"

"We have it!"

"No! The evidence for CJ!" Liam whispered strongly! Demios gasped, soon lowering his eyes. He nodded, understanding the truth. "I can't just let this chance pass by. We need to catch him and question him. That way, we can finally get back at that gobshite for ruining everything!"

"And if we fail, then we both lose that chance as well as the evidence for Fridrik," Demios retorted. He looked into Liam's eyes, watching as the man shook with anger. The dragon could feel Liam's calls for revenge within his very being. "Liam… you know what we need to do."

* * *

 **(POV: First)**

It was definitely an oddity to receive a call from my old boss, especially so early in the morning. Hearing her voice again was definitely disheartening to me, for I didn't want to be involved with her anymore. However, the urgency of the call was enough for me to put my negative thoughts on her behind me. Because of my duties as a member of the Fifth Omni Cavalry, it was essential to put the needs of others before mine. We were told to meet at the closest area within each of the individuals responding to the call. I assume that Fridrik thought we were all going to meet at the Buddyfight HQ. However, it had turned out that my own allies were closer to the DMW, so it was decided that we would meet over there.

The other members of the Fifth Omni Cavalry were being called; That was enough to worry me to a lengthy degree. For all of us to be called meant that this particular issue meant that all hands needed to be on deck. It was for that specific reason that the three of us rushed over as quickly as we could. By the time we had gotten there, we discovered just how fortified the place became in my short absence. It may have been recent, but the three of us were greeted with men armed with something close to a style of military weaponry. These individuals were clothed in cybernetic garb, which confused me at first. Earth had not reached that level of futuristic technology. It was then that I put two and two together. These people, who looked like people who came from Earth, were actually members of Hero World.

A world similar to ours, yet their word is one riddled and filled with crime. It is because of such levels of crime that the world accelerated technological advances in every field. The world existed on a different scale and development. While worlds like Legend World, Dragon World, and Ancient World were developed as if they were still within the Middle Ages, worlds like Star Dragon World, Hero World, and Danger World lived in a more futuristic level of development. It placed Earth directly in the middle of it all.

To have so many Hero World monsters called meant that this issue was a serious one. We were immediately let inside once the guards at the front recognized my buddies and I. We were led to a large discussion room with one giant, rectangular table in the center of it. My other comrades had already arrived, sitting around the table in their little groups. Rikka was sitting on the opposite sit between Doble and Meglax while Melanie, Mizaru, and Merak sat closer to where I stood. Both heads of the table remained empty, most definitely reserved for Ms. Fridrik and whomever else had to do so.

My eyes immediately went to Doble, for he appeared to be finding the situation awkward for him. His eyes darted around the room as he continued to avoid eye contact with me. Rikka elbowed him in the chest, making the red dragon pull his arms back in to avoid another one. I must have missed some sort of talk, for everyone else in the room was glaring at Doble in hopes that he'd make some sort of move. My guess was that he was second-guessing himself, but I wasn't really taking much notice of him. He wasn't on my mind at the moment; Fridrik was. We were all called here early in the morning and we had to end up waiting for her. My last confrontation with Ms. Fridrik was a horrible one, so I already didn't want to see her. When my eyes looked at the empty heads of the table, I couldn't help but feel angry by Fridrik's absence. "Anyone know where she is?" I asked, soon taking the closest seats to us. Arkaid placed herself on my right and Alliot was to my left. "She said it was important, and now she's holding us up."

Rikka grumbled back to me. "No, we don't know, and yes, we're also annoyed with her B.S."

Meglax sighed. "From what I heard, she's prepping someone to help give us some information."

Arkaid leaned forward. "What kind of information?"

The pink-haired girl replied back. "The sort that gets all these monsters from Hero World to come help us out," she replied. "Apparently, there have been some issues with the Disaster Force up in their world too."

"Damn," Arkaid swore to herself.

Mizaru spoke, encouraging Arkaid. "There's no time to take this as a defeat. With what we know now, we know their main base of operations."

Alliot slammed his right hand on the table as a confident grin shot up on his face. "We got some?!" He exclaimed, referencing the information received. When Mizaru nodded back to him, Alliot slammed his hand against the table again. "Time's up, ya bastards!"

Merak shook his head. "Act like you've been there," he began. "There's also no time to celebrate. We ourselves do not know the information."

Doble managed to bring himself to speak. He sat forward in his chair once he saw his rival expressing so much energy. It was like his opposite was indirectly reviving him. "Still, it's a start. Also, I can't wait to show off my form some more. Alliot, I bet you're jealous of it."

"Why should I be?" The orange dragon snorted.

"Because, when I'm in that form, you seem to become even shorter."

"Say that again, ya bastard!"

Almost like a call from heaven, emerges from the door. It's not just her, however; Halia flew into the room with illuminating excitement. She eagerly took flight as her eagle eyes locked onto me. She flew into my chest with such speed that she nearly knocked me out of my chair. "CJ! How are you doing?! It's been ages since we last saw each other!" She cried out happily. I couldn't help but tear a little bit as I saw my friend so excited to see me. It was a nice way to lighten the tension in the room. Instinctively, I embraced the small bird, and she nudged herself against my chest and refused to move. When I saw Ms. Fridrik take a seat at the head, I noticed that she was smiling a little bit. Not with the cocky smile; she genuinely appeared just as happy as I saw her when we first settled in Japan.

Ms. Fridrik opened the conversation up by placing a suitcase on the table. She spoke out to all of us as she started taking out some files and notebooks. "Let's get this started, shall we?"

Rikka scoffed. "It's about time. We were waiting for you for a while."

"I had to get some information cleared."

Melanie tilted her head. "Cleared? Was something not clear already?"

"I meant that I needed to have my evidence accepted, processed, etcetera," she began. She pulled out a laptop, turning it towards us. It wasn't displaying anything but a large window. When she motioned away from it and looked over her files, I assumed that the information on the laptop was something we would get to later. "The important details are this; we know where the main base of operations is and we know that they are staying there, according to my sources. However, we don't know how long they may stay there." Everyone else in the room, including myself, started discussing the matter amongst ourselves. We all expressed multiple concerns about this issue, mostly bringing up the source of the matter. However, we all were talking over each other so much to the point that I couldn't even hear myself talking. Ms. Fridrik had to bang her fist against the table in order to get everyone's attention onto her. "… Now then. There are several things we need to inform you lot about. First things first, we need to ask for your permission to join us in this endeavor."

Merak spoke up. "How do you mean, Ms. Fridrik?"

"To clarify, we need the power that the Fifth Omni Cavalry can bring us," she began. "I had another group of individuals in mind, but they were denied the ability to fight on Earthly soil on such a grand scale."

Arkaid interjected. "Would it be too much to ask who this group is?"

"You wouldn't like them," Ms. Fridrik returned. "Due to the curse they have."

Mizaru lowered his head. "So, the Purgatory Knights were your first option…. How dreadful."

I felt that it was a poor choice, but I also understood where her line of reasoning led her. "Even so, an undying force would be nice. It would save us from having to lose lives."

"I would die before letting those monsters lead the way."

"Do you even know what you're talking about, Mizaru?" I argued back. "The Purgatory Knights aren't evil; the only bad thing about them is the curse they're under."

"They used one of the Forbidden Black Arts," Mizaru adamantly replied.

"To keep themselves alive in order to block the gate between Dragon World and Darkness Dragon World," I returned with an angry scoff. "No matter how you put it, it makes sense to ask them first. They don't die forever, and they are an entire army. We, on the other hand, are a force of about nine people."

Ms. Fridrik interjected. "Unfortunately, ties between the inhabitants of Darkness Dragon World and Dragon World are still a bit fragile, so I've been forbidden to have a group of the Purgatory Knights conduct official matters. Because of that, I have no choice but to rely on you and your Cavalry's Super Forms."

Meglax appeared intrigued. "So you know of our forms?"

"Surveillance footage of the fight between your group and Sinblade was enough for me," Ms. Fridrik began. "Before you transformed, the dragon tossed you around like a bunch of useless ragdolls. After you and Doble transformed, however, the mere 'aura' that you two gave off was enough to scare away that dragon. Your powers warrant further investigation but, for right now, we need your help."

We all turned to each other. Without much of an argument, we nodded. Mizaru spoke for us. "It is our duty to protect, so we shall."

Melanie smiled happily. "We'll beat 'em up!"

Mizaru nodded back in excitement. "So, what do we need to know?"

Ms. Fridrik sighed depressingly. "This." She pressed the spacebar on her laptop. It began to play a sound clip, with the soundwaves appearing on the computer screen in the form of blue, jagged lines. I wasn't prepared for what I began to hear.

Alvis: "I'm telling you, it's a bad idea."

?: "Al, you shouldn't worry about it. I just want to get the morale up."

Alvis: "Why care about morale? Eirik, you shouldn't worry about _them_."

Eirik: "They may be criminals, but they are our only assets. Without them, it would just be the three of us, and I know how much you despise Gale."

Alvis: "You're not even that good of a public speaker."

Eirik: "I don't care; I'm sure I'll get through it."

Alvis: "Unbelievable."

Eirik: "Just give the word that there's going to be a speech tomorrow. Bottom floor auditorium, 10:00 AM sharp. Say to be there on time, though I expect many will be late."

Alvis: "Are you sure you should do this?"

Eirik: "Yes! We need to remind them of our main plan. The purpose of all this struggle and trying to amass as much of the Disaster Force as we can. We will tell them how we'll use CJ to-"

 _CLICK_

Ms. Fridrik closed the laptop, somberly placing it back in the suitcase. She sighed before sitting down in her chair once again. Her eyes gazed at each member of the audience, noticing that each member of the Fifth Omni Cavalry had their faces turned to me. Even Arkaid and Alliot were looking at me, speechless as they waited for me to register what I just heard. My mind went blank. Nothing was being registered. My mouth opened and closed as voiceless air left my lips. Fridrik, understanding my behavior, nodded sympathetically. "As you all just heard, this is a conversation confirmed to be recorded at the main base of operations. My sources managed to record this. Unfortunately, they weren't able to get that last line, but I believe I know what they were talking about." Ms. Fridrik walked over to me. As she drew closer, a saddened Halia looked up to my blank eyes. I continued to stare at nothing, oblivious to the woman two inches from my face. "Alvis is working for The Will, CJ. They wish to amass a great amount of power. From what others have said about that _thing_ you turned into, my bet is that they want whatever you have." My head started tilting towards the floor. Ms. Fridrik grasped my head. She firmly held me up by tightening her grip on my chin. "CJ, you-"

Arkaid snapped at her. She shoved Ms. Fridrik away from my face. That sudden movement brought me back to reality. "Don't touch him!" She roared angrily. Ms. Fridrik grasped her own hand, feeling a bit of a sting from Arkaid's aggressive push. "He's not some doll for you to move around. He's hurt!"

"Fine, whatever," Ms. Fridrik admitted.

As she walked back to her seat, Arkaid breathed a sigh of relief upon noticing that I came back. "Are you okay, CJ?"

"Um… yeah."

Ms. Fridrik snorted. "You're babying someone who's supposed to be a member of your cavalry," she added on. Arkaid gave the woman a cold glare. I found myself uncomfortable with how things were developing. I didn't expect Arkaid to snap like that. "The rest of you, if CJ is feeling too sorry for himself to listen in, should pay attention. According to this recording, there is going to be a floor meeting on the bottom floor. The person that Alvis identifies as Eirik says that this is going to take place 'tomorrow.' Now, this recording was recorded a few hours ago, about some time near one in the morning. My source is out surveying to see if any meeting is occurring, just in case the speaker meant for tomorrow as in 'today' tomorrow. You can never be too careful due to the lack of clarity."

Merak nodded. "Understandably so. Just from that recording alone, we don't know what the speaker is thinking."

"Exactly."

"If I may, Ms. Fridrik," Merak began. "I suggest you not touching one of us, ever again, in the same manner as you just did with our comrade." Ms. Fridrik froze for a moment. "We may now be your servants, but you have no grounds to treat us as if we're the dirt you may so casually walk on. I hope that this is clear enough for you."

"… Yeah, it is," Ms. Fridrik sighed. "But, back on another point, do any of you know about the power that CJ apparently holds?"

The majority of the Fifth Omni Cavalry members shook their heads or spoke about how they had never seen me actually access the form. Arkaid mentioned that I told the others about it, while Mizaru brought up how I was rather reluctant to talk about it due to the nature of the form. Because of the variety of answers, I felt the need to speak up. However, my mind was too cloudy… Alvis was working with The Will, and I couldn't accept that. "I… I entered that form because Arkaid left. I felt so helpless…."

"So, you can't transform into it naturally, huh?" Ms. Fridrik asked. After I weakly shook my head, Ms. Fridrik got up from her chair again. Almost instinctively, Arkaid glared back at her, probably expecting our new overseer to mistreat me in some way. Ms. Fridrik stopped walking for a moment and waited. Nonverbally, she waited until Arkaid felt that the situation was alright for me. Ms. Fridrik walked over to me once again, soon standing right before me. Alliot inched forward as well, preparing for any possible misstep. "You two are really overprotective of him."

"Shut it," Alliot scowled. "You and I aren't exactly on good terms either."

" _Right_ ," Ms. Fridrik said as she rolled her eyes. "I just want to know if he is actually willing to fight."

"What do ya mean?" Alliot growled back. "Of course he's ready."

"Is he?" Ms. Fridrik asked curiously. She raised her right eyebrow, emphasizing her frown. "I don't want to have any individual that would sabotage this operation fight alongside you guys. If he is going to be too afraid to fight, then-"

I couldn't take it anymore. "Jesus Christ!" I yelled back to her. "Can't ya give a guy two seconds to breathe?! Ever?!" Ms. Fridrik merely crossed her arms from my outburst. Arkaid and Alliot quickly shot up from their chairs. I didn't want them to help me here. With a slight hand gesture, the two of them knew that I could handle this. "You just told me that my friend is working for the enemy. How can you already act like he's some kind of scum? You know the kind of people these criminals are! What if they have something on him and he's been forced to work with them?!"

Meglax nodded. "That is certainly a possibility," he concurred. "Though, as unfortunate as it sounds, we won't know until we go in."

"Then we'll go in together!" I exclaimed. "But, Ms. Fridrik… give me a goddamn breather!"

She ignored my plea. "There's barely any time to organize this plan, yet you want to ask for a breather?" Ms. Fridrik argued. "CJ, welcome to the real world. You're in a situation where you need to think and organize quickly and prepare for the worst. A former employee that I sincerely trusted has gone rogue. I too am having a difficult time dealing with it, but you don't see me crying like some pansy! I want to find the truth just as much as you!"

Silence filled the room. She stormed back to her chair, glaring back at me. "If you get in the way of this operation, I'll see to it that you get a severe punishment."

Halia squawked back. "Hey! Stop being so rude!"

"I don't get any of you," Ms. Fridrik murmured. " _Bottom floor auditorium, 10:00 AM sharp. Say to be there on time, though I expect many will be late_ ," she stated, going over some of the last lines of the recording. She looked up and observed each individual closely. "Already, I know how we're going to do this. When the next group comes in, I hope I'll be able to brief them faster than you lot; you're too sentimental, I swear."

Throughout the course of the meeting, we allowed Ms. Fridrik to speak without interruption. She was going to have multiple groups of DMW agents, Buddy Police Officers, and allied monsters assist in this endeavor. However, it was important for each group to go over what their plans were, for this was going to be an effective assault. Because of this auditorium meeting, most, if not all, of the members of The Will of Kyoya were going to be placed in a condensed room with little to no maneuverability on the floor. Because everyone was in one giant room, each member was going to be in plain sight; there was no chance that we would be ambushed from behind since everyone would be in that room.

At the moment, my mind wasn't thinking too much about the plans. Even after the meeting, when we were all released and allowed to roam the DMW center for the night, I found myself thinking about Alvis. I remembered just talking to him so recently. It was horrible. Something within me forced me to sit down on the floor with my back leaning against the wall. I covered my face with my right hand, soon somberly sighing as the dreadful recording kept playing over and over in my head. When I finally opened my eyes I noticed Arkaid sitting right next to me. Her hands rested nicely in her lap. The way she looked at me made me feel like I was the only thing on her mind. It felt calming, really; she didn't even need to say anything to me. "Alliot and I split up to look for you…. How are you feeling?"

"… A bit better, I think?" I drearily replied. "It's just… weird. I've been so emotional the past few days, too. I can't help but agree with-"

"Don't say that," Arkaid hastily replied. "Too many things have been happening to you at once. It is only reasonable to feel that way."

"… I won't get in the way tomorrow," I returned back to her. I managed to smirk back at her, feeling invigorated by her kind smile. "Besides, you and the rest of them have been training me. I won't let you down."

"Never expected you to," Arkaid replied. "Oh?" She appeared to sense something. She turned around, soon noticing a red, humanoid dragon approaching. The warrior armor he wore alerted me to his presence immediately. Under normal circumstances, I would've ignored Doble and his horrible attitude towards me. However, he had been acting strangely throughout most of the meeting. He had been nervous around me and, as I watched him approached me, still was. He froze when our eyes met. "Well?" Arkaid asked pleasantly. Doble nervously turned away. "Have anything to say?"

"I… have nothing to say!" Doble exclaimed. He quickly took off, leaving Arkaid to chuckle to herself.

"You aren't the only emotional one. He's been trying to apologize to you after what happened."

Astonished, I tilted my head. "Seriously? I thought he was anxious because the others were giving him a hard time."

"He has a good heart, trust me," Arkaid mused. "The only problem is that his pride is getting in the way. He has too much of it that he can't swallow it all at once."

"Sounds like it gets in the way."

"It does, actually…." Arkaid softly sighed. I nudged closer to her, finding her saddened tone to be worrisome. She turned to me with a genuine smile. "I'm sorry for worrying you. It's just that I often think of the other Cavalry Dragons. They handle their feelings in a similar manner, though Doble's is an extreme case."

"I can only imagine," I returned.

"That's why I feel like you're easier to be around," Arkaid replied. She shuffled her position so that she was completely facing me. Befuddled, I gasped back to her. "Pride leads to dishonesty; the dragons, at times, are so prideful that they often lie about how they feel. You aren't like them, and that is something I've appreciated since I met you."

"… I… Arkaid," I stammered.

"What I'm saying is, don't listen to Fridrik," she began. "We're all afraid, but that's why we're warriors; we fight to protect others when the frightened are too cowardly to do so. We put our lives on the line so that others don't have to. I know that you're frightened of seeing Alvis on the other side of the battlefield, but…." She smiled. "The fact that you're willing to admit your fears and face them, that's something I really treasure."


	33. 33 - Welcome to my Domain

***November 8** **th** **, 2030***

 **(POV: Third)**

The time for the speech was drawing near. With the curtains hanging low, Eirik and Gale resided behind them, concealed from the audience's view. The two of them could hear the sounds of monsters and humans talking amongst themselves in the same crude, almost belligerent manner. As expected of old criminals. Gale looked over to Sinblade, who remained behind the stage, peered his eyes around the edge of the curtain. Observing the criminals upon Eirik's command, he was there to keep an eye on any possible troublemakers. The last thing that Eirik wished to have was a fight in such a condensed and closed space.

He was already starting to second-guess himself as the moments went by. It was past the required time and now he was waiting for the stragglers to join. His mind singled in on each voice, or at least attempted to, until he was overcome with the others. He nervously turned to Gale who continued to flick his wand around. "Gale, how do you think I should start?" Gale merely glanced over. "I mean… what do I need to do in order to get them to listen to me."

"Enforce power," Gale replied monotonously, spoken with a hint of disdain in his voice. "You've done that before."

"Right," Eirik mumbled to himself, soon taking in a nervous gulp. "I guess it's just the nerves. I never had to talk to this many people before."

"Just walk out there with Sinblade and have him display his might," Gale returned before shaking his head. "You're regressing faster than I thought."

"Probably because my brother isn't here."

"Don't know why," Gale mused quietly. "Not exactly a man of quality."

"He's my brother."

"Well, he's not here. Maybe he's scheduling another thing with CJ," he returned. Before Gale could say more, the audience from beyond the curtain started chanting their master's name. Sinblade hastily moved to Eirik's side as the calls for Eirik shook the auditorium. Over and over, the criminals shouted for the one they agreed to follow to the end.

"Master Eirik!"

"Come out, Master Eirik!"

"What are ya keeping us for?! Come on!"

Gale snickered. "Well, they seem easy to please, anyways. You have your work cut out for you." He approached the curtains, setting up the machinery to pull it up. "Too bad they're not getting anything."

The curtains bisected, revealing only Eirik and Sinblade at center stage. The two walked closer to the crowd as cheers and jeers echoed throughout the room. At first, Master Eirik was feeling excited over such support. He smiles, hiding the coming disdain over the fact that he had to work with murderers and horrible crooks to get this far. He nodded to himself; regardless of what he personally believed, life involved a numbers game. The leader signed before turning to his partner. Sinblade directed the sharp end of his blade to the floor, slamming it into the ground with great force. The loud **_THUMP_** was enough to render the entire room silent, giving Master Eirik the floor.

Master Eirik took in a deep breath, calming his nerves. He began to think of his brother, dreaming of the possibilities that would be given to them through this reformed future. With his brother in his heart, he was able to speak. "My fellow colleagues… the men, women, and monsters that have brought us to the cusp of success… I thank you. Without your necessary aid, this rebellion of sorts would only consist of a very few. However, I am proud to see that you all still carry Kyoya's old will in your hearts. It shows your conviction, and the fact that you're all here despite _everything_ shows your power. In some ways, you are much better than what I can even hope to be….

When I was younger, I found myself hating this very world. A large number of heinous acts that shook this world was what made me willing to seek such change. Perhaps many of you have murdered. Perhaps many of you have stolen, cheated, and lied your way here, but was that not the product of this world? We are all a victim of how this world is run; if you have nothing, you will be treated like nothing." Mutters of agreement came from the crowd. Many of them nodded their heads and turned to each other. "Even when we pursue our dreams, even when we try to forge our way through, the ones in charge block us from our dreams. Many of us have hurt others because they were the obstacle to their dreams. I, in a way, have found myself wondering about this very thing. How is it that so many ignorant fools in our society can continue to live at the mercy of the _tyrants_ that rule over us?

Not anymore. We have amassed an army of men, and we will face this masked world head-on. We will strike through the mask! We will show everyone just how counterfeit this society truly is!" Louder jeers came from the crowd, some raising their hands into the air. "I can safely say that we have found a man with unimaginable power. With that power, we will be able to obtain our desires, and force the world as we know to end. And then, when there is nothing but rubble and carnage, I will use that power to bring the world back from the ashes in _our_ image!"

A sharp vibration was irritating Gale's right thigh. He pulled out his phone, reading the caller ID. It was Alvis. He hastily picked up the phone and, answering it with a whisper. Master Eirik's passionate voice filled the background as Gale attempted to learn Alvis's whereabouts. "That's a first; calling me."

"G-Gale, we have a problem!"

"What the hell? What do you mean? Where are you?"

"We've been had, Gale. Fucking had!"

"Speak clearly, Al. I can't make you out!"

"I'm hidden somewhere around the Buddy Police HQ. Barely anyone is there."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Before that, Sitri and I happened to walk by the DMW office, but barely anyone was there either." That last comment left Gale motionless. His mind was trying to piece together the worst possible scenario, and then it happened; upon his realization, his eyes hastily darted around the room before he uttered a putrid curse. "CJ's not home either. This can't be a coincidence."

"Come back as soon as you can."

"Don't you get it? The last time this happened they organized a counterassault to our guys!" Alvis replied. "Get Eirik out of there! Now!"

Gale shoved the phone back into his pocket. He shoved a part of the curtain to the side, allowing him to pass. "Sorry guys, the show's over for-" And then it happened. At the main door, armored individuals barged in with large riot shields protecting themselves. They began to surround the criminals, leaving them trapped in the center. Before the criminals could evacuate through the side doors, officers and lawful monsters appeared on those sides too. They barged the door down before slamming their shields into the heads of the fleeing criminals. The members were bashed back, forced back into the circle as cybernetic warriors emerged alongside the earthly officers. Eirik shook as his followers screamed out of fear and rage. They cursed the officers and pleaded for the chance that they would be damned. Gale hastily approached Eirik before the officers were able to make it to the stage. "Should I do it?"

"Yeah; they'll need the room, and we need our escape," Eirik urgently whispered. It was then that Sinblade stepped in front of the incoming guards. With his hellish sword, the dragon swung at the officers. They barely had enough time to protect themselves with their riot shields. The sheer power of Sinblade caused the shields to crack upon impact. The force sent the guards flying off the stage, crashing into some of the criminals in the crowd. Sinblade eyed both stairs leading up to the stage, making sure that no one could bypass him. He knew he had the strength to fight; he was one of the Retainers for Azi Dahaka, the dragon of the apocalypse. There was no way he would let up so anytime soon. However, he hunched over, giving out a low growl. His eyes singled out the ones who acted as secondary support; the Fifth Omni Cavalry.

* * *

 **(POV: First)  
**  
I wasn't used to my surroundings. Officers were keeping criminals and monsters at bay by acting as a giant wall. I was barely able to keep my mind focused as everyone around me continued to shout profusely at the other side. It wasn't like I was protected either; in this cramped situation anything could go wrong. However, according to Ms. Fridrik, that was an advantage too; the criminals were being pressed back into a corner in which any form of protest would prove futile. Even though my anxious mind made me hesitant, I pulled out my sword from my sheath. Clad in the armor the cavalry gave me, I stood alongside Arkaid and Alliot. My eternal partners gazed into the center, observing the creatures writhing in the center with their criminal companions. Arkaid occasionally glanced at me as my eyebrows folded downward. The best I could do was become as intimidating as the rest. It wasn't acting; my fear for facing Alvis had turned into contempt.

In order to get a better understanding of the room around me, I scanned for the others. Rikka's group was on the eastern side of the room, getting in the faces of the panicked criminals. Melanie's group had Mizaru and Merak working in the front while Melanie observed behind the protection of her comrades. She was too young, yet it was agreed that she should at least see these events unfold. Finally, as the sounds of screaming filled my eyes, my eyes met the man standing alongside Sinblade and Gale. I recognized him as the man who rode that horrible beast into the Buddy Police HQ. It was Eirik. As I stared angrily into his eyes, I was met with a cheery smile. It didn't feel right; I had an inkling that he still felt like he was ahead. "CJ, you've made it!" Most of the yelling appeared to cease for the moment. The speaker's words made the criminals submit, and the officers and cybernetic heroes had ceased their aggressive shoves. There was something about the man's innocent voice. He sounded like he was genuinely excited to see me. That only made me tighten the grip on my sword. He smirked. "Everyone, my colleagues, please gaze upon the man with the Disaster Force rampaging within! This man is the key to our power!"

I gritted my teeth. Arkaid stepped in front of me with her staff drawn. Her eyes struck out like cold daggers. It even made the energetic and excited man waver. "I will not let you lay as much as a finger on him!"

"You two look close," Eirik smiled. The comment was met with Arkaid's aggressive posture changing. Her staff began to glow. "Please, please, there's no need for fighting yet. I'm actually excited to see how much you two have connected. Tell me, how close are you two?"

"Why ask such an irrelevant question?" Arkaid asked with a stern huff. "Alvis asked the same. Why is our bond so important to you?"

"I can't say _that_ yet, now should I?" Master Eirik then gazed upon the crowd before him. His followers turned to him, faces expressing sincere pleas. They didn't want to die or be arrested here. Things were coming to an end too soon. Master Eirik's face warped. His stature weakened as he turned to Gale, nodding to him. "What should we do?"

"You have two options," Gale returned with a sigh. "Run to save ourselves, or save our forces so they can fight another day."

"… No," Eirik mumbled back. "We're doing both."

"… Do I have your permission?"

"Do it."

All at once, a sudden burst of corroding energy shot out from Gale's body. The officers and allied monsters braced themselves. The officers demanded everyone to prepare for the worst. It was happening so fast, but Master Eirik's face curled into a smirk. He gazed at Gale's power as the aura expanded. It seemed that he was amassing more power by the second. My allies and I protected ourselves, watching as Gale's power soon became tangible. The force of it began to weigh on the shoulders. It felt familiar. It partially felt like something I had. Eirik called out to me with corrupted eyes. "Torn minds fuel the Disaster Force beyond any comprehension. Gale! Bring us home!" Sinblade and Eirik followed Gale as they rushed to the edge of the stage. In one leap, the three of them shot into the air. In those few seconds, we watched as Gale amassed all that energy into one single point; his hand. His hand was darkened to the point it looked rotten. The corroding fingers twitched as the energy began to expand in front of his fingers. Just as he landed on the ground, he slapped his hand against the floor. Almost immediately, the floor appeared to vanish; a circle, from Gale's position, expanded in mere seconds. I felt nothingness under my feet, and soon everyone in the room fell victim to the move. A void was the only thing beneath us. In that moment, everything vanished from my sight. I tried calling out into the darkness, but the sound of screams filled my eardrums. I couldn't see anything, and it soon felt like I was falling forever.

"Alliot!" I cried out. "Arkaid! Arkaid, where are you?!"

Amongst the screaming, I was somehow able to hear Eirik's voice. He must have been beside me for that one moment as we all fell together into the darkness. "You'll now fight in my domain."


	34. 34 - Giving Up

**(POV: First)**

With nothing but blackness over my eyes, I was unable to see a thing. My dreary body held me down as I scuffled in what felt like dry dirt. A chill ran up my back as coldness entered my lungs; it hurt to take in some of the cold air. I was beginning to fall victim to the frigid air. My body ached, but I wasn't in pain; it was like my body had ceased for a time, only to be brought back into motion. I must have fallen unconscious, for I do not remember landing somewhere so cold and dry. It was then that my hearing returned. War cries made my ears tremble from the intense noise. A sharp cough shot out of my mouth, and soon my vision returned. I was in the middle of a battlefield.

My eyes were cursed to realize that I was not on Earth anymore. The officers, the allied monsters, and even the criminals were no longer in recognizable land. As I wearily laid in the dirt, my eyes went upward, discovering the dreary sky. At the corner of my vision, I could see officers bash away men with their riot shields. Teeth flying as the officer slammed his fist into one's jaw. Reluctant to see anymore, my eyes went to the dirt. The barren nature of it made me look around anxiously until I finally found the nerves to get up. This wasteland extended for miles, showing no signs plant life up to even the horizon line. This land was unforgiving. Everywhere I looked I saw the lifeless brown dirt, the unstable mountaintops, and the clouded sky blocking most of the sun. I had only seen footage of such a horrible place.

Darkness Dragon World.

I needed to move. From what I could fathom, too many things occurred without my knowing. I pushed myself to my feet, only to be bashed in the side by some thug. The man's power overwhelmed me as I tumbled into the dirt. I only barely managed to get a glimpse of the muscular, pale-skinned man that threw me to the ground. He towered over me, cracking his knuckles as he wielded some gauntlet across his right arm. I could see the Disaster Force feeding him a sliver of power. I had to act fast.

With my left hand, I shot out a fireball, scorching the man's face. He tumbled backward, crying out angrily as he covered his face. Something was encouraging me to go in for the kill. I quickly glanced and saw that the officers were brutalizing the criminals. Whatever thing took over me, I rushed forward, unsheathing my rapier. The man didn't even see me as I lunged the blade right into his heart. The thug gasped, struggling to breathe as he tumbled backward. I yanked the sword away, soon relieved that this scuffle had ceased. My eyes couldn't stop looking. The man's shirt was soon stained by the blood gushing from the hole in his chest. I just killed a man. Grief overtakes me momentarily as I notice the man's lifeless eyes gaze upward. My mind tries to reason with me. He tried to kill you. He was going to get you for sure. You were going to die. I instinctively turned away, but my eyes found something else. The officers were using weaponry of their own. Whatever happened in my short slumber was enough to give these men the right to use lethal force.

Quickly scanning my surroundings, I caught sight of one of my comrades. The barren wasteland stretched for miles, and each side's forces were scattered. The closest one to me was Doble, but he wasn't the same, and he certainly wasn't fighting some common criminal. Next to him was a dark-scaled dragon, incredibly large in stature. I recognized it as Fernyiges without a shred of a doubt. In that moment I feared for him, but I recognized Doble's changed form. His body was enveloped in gorgeous hellfire as his hair became one with the flames themselves. He was taller, stronger, and his movements were quick and powerful with each evasion and swing. Fernyiges roared in his face, thrashing his body uncontrollably. His tail swatted at Doble, knocking him back. He regained his footing, quickly bouncing back and swinging his sword across Fernyiges's jaw. The sword didn't cut, but it was lodged in. The black dragon cried out from the pain. "You… You… NO!" He roared furiously before taking a few steps away. Doble prepared himself as he held his sword firmly at the ready. He took a step forward but tumbled. He grunted as he fell to one knee. He had a gaping wound under a broken piece of armor. He attempted to cover it with his free hand, but that only showed how weak he was. Fernyiges grinned, soon taking a few steps forward. The quadruped's steps shook the dirt beneath him. His thin, reptilian tongue caressed his sharp teeth as Doble shook with anger. I had to do something. I raced over with my weapon in hand and a flame ready in the other.

Mystic arrows were unleashed at Fernyiges. The arrows pierced his neck, causing the dragon to reel back from the pain. I recognized them immediately. Both Doble and I looked over to see Meglax rushing over with his bow at the ready. He ran like the wind as the intense, green aura surrounding him increased the power of his next shot. He pulled back on his bow as energy materialized into an arrow. The green dragon closed his left eye, aiming to his right. With a swift release, the next shot launched forward, piercing the black dragon's cranium. The great beast weakly fell forward as his final words left his lips. "… Blind… Blind… Blind…." His body collapsed with a great thud, quaking our surroundings. An empty breath was the last thing that could be heard from this beast's mouth. His eyes became lifeless as his tail and legs went limp. The very weight of his body made him turn slightly to the side, leaving himself exposed to the world. Some of the criminals and officers looked over, watching as the Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Fernyiges, had been slain. It must not have been an easy feat; when Meglax rushed over to our side, I heard him pant and heave from exhaustion. Even with the power of the Super Cavalry Dragons, they were struggling in their own way.

As Meglax continued to catch his breath, he took notice of me and smile. "Thank goodness. We thought we lost you."

Doble grunted, caving into the pain of his injury. "The… damned thing got me with his claw. The beast…." He looked over at me with weakened eyes. "CJ… you wouldn't know how to… hea-" he kept panting, unable to complete his sentences. I knew what he needed. I knelt down to his side and pressed my hands just above the wound. I took in a deep breath and remembered the lessons Arkaid has taught me. My hands began to glow with a soft green hue. I smiled, content with my success of the healing spell. Doble sighed with relief as Meglax turned around, readying his bow. "Thanks…." I was feeling my own energy getting sapped away, but it was the least I could do; Doble was one of the only two Super Cavalry Dragons. We needed to ensure their survival. It was taking time, but I could see the wound closing bit by bit. "You're a lifesaver."

Meglax chuckled to himself. "So much for not needing Arkaid."

"Yeah, that's my bad," Doble slowly breathed. He looked to me, reading me like a book. The red dragon saw my face contort with worry at the mere mention of her name. "She should be fine; she's with Alliot and my buddy."

That was a relief. My anxiety was quelled, but only slightly; I needed to group up with them. I could only do that if I understood the situation; I may still be needed here. "What happened?"

Meglax took the initiative just after he released an arrow. I didn't take notice of where it was, nor did I care; all I knew was that, after hearing a bellowing scream, Meglax had hit his target. "Gale used his Disaster Force to create a giant portal to this very location. We were all sucked in, and we lost our advantage immediately."

Doble scowled. "Damn kid. We should've known more. I thought they were only after _you_ , but it turns out they already have someone sorta like you."

"We're in Darkness Dragon World now, and an area where Master Eirik looks over," Meglax continued with a somber voice. "Plenty of the retainers were already here, and then everything fell apart. The officers and monsters are doing what they can against the members of The Will, but only _we_ can take out the Retainers effectively. So far, Fernyiges was the only one."

I was growing tired from the healing process, but Doble had not been fully restored. "And the others?"

"Everyone's been dispersed," Meglax returned. "We're not too far away from each other, fortunately."

"Damn it."

"We'll try to regroup with Melanie's group, so leave when you're finished," Meglax returned. "There's a cave about a mile from here, just right around _there_." He directed me to a mountain range within view. From what I had to go on, I had to assume that there would be a cave at the base of it. "That's where Eirik and some others went to. Arkaid, Alliot, and Rikka went over there a while ago to capture them; you should join them."

"What about you guys?"

"We'll be fine," Meglax reassured. "We'll do what we can and meet up with Melanie and the others. We'll keep fighting whatever criminal or retainer comes our way!"

"But, Doble-"

His voice took charge. "I'm fine, now." Before my eyes, the red dragon beamed with life. I gave him my strength, and his wound was mostly healed. He felt the wound with his free hand, feeling it out. "Not as good as Arkaid's, but it will work for now." Doble turned to me with a proud nod. "We'll take it from here. Now go; your partners need you!"

Reluctantly, I turned my back to them. My legs began to carry me to the mountain range with a swift burst of speed. I was winded from restoring Doble to a finer condition, but my body urged me to press on. In front of me was another criminal, allied with a lizard beast just about the man's size. He cracked his knuckles, taking pride in his own power. The creature beside him eagerly hunched his back, ready to strike. I gritted my teeth as my left hand began to unleash a striking red aura. My rapier glistened against the small bit of light present in this world. "Get out of my way!" I jumped into the air, swinging my rapier with a strong thrash.

* * *

 **(POV: Third)**

Three members of Tenbu's cavalry found themselves backed in. With their backs to each other, The Will of Kyoya surrounded them all. Merak tightened the grip on his spear as he got into position, observing the movements of the criminals closely. He squinted, noticing the small dynamics within the group. They weren't unified. The crooks and monsters began to move in, but not as one. This was to be expected to Merak; these criminals were prisoners at some point, each one of them having their own personal agendas and goals. There was a lack of camaraderie that he hoped to exploit in this fight.

Mizaru had his katanas at the ready, wielding one in each hand. He couldn't help but look over at Melanie, who carried her staff nervously. She was only barely able to remain stable as her legs began to shake. She wasn't supposed to be a part of something this huge; she was only supposed to observe, not partake in such a wild fight. Even so, she held onto her staff tightly as she stared at the enemy. Some of the criminals even looked at her with ghoulish smiles. Mizaru caught this and immediately moved closer to Melanie. "We'll get through this, Melly. I swear it."

"O-Okay!" Melanie exclaimed anxiously. "But what should we do?"

Merak looked to his comrades. "They're disorganized, but they have numbers. No matter what, we'll need to stay close."

Mizaru nodded. "We'll get through this, Melly," he reassured. He held up his right katana, directing it at the enemies before him. "Surrender, or fall by my blades!" He was met with people activating the Disaster Force. One by one, the criminals materialized weaponry to use at their disposal. Some prepared spells in their hands, readying themselves for ranged combat. Mizaru sighed at the fools. "So be it." He stormed forward. The dragon's right katana slashed through the nearest form. He lunged into another and pressed forward. It was out of fear that the other criminals around him flinched backward. Merak and Melanie caught on; this was their way out. Merak grabbed Melanie and rushed for the opening. Some criminals regained their footing, soon attempting a counterattack. Merak saw right through such feeble maneuvers, striking against the incoming foes with a swipe of his spear. The two of them left the circle, now on the outer side of it. They were no longer fenced in; the time to fight back was now. Mizaru flicked his katana back. With one powerful flick, the blood residing on the blade was flung off, landed in the dirt. The world itself seemed so barren and desperate for fluids that the blood appeared to be absorbed by the dry soil. He looked over at the criminals with dark eyes before raising his other katana. The foes shivered, quivering in their shoes while the monsters whimpered with fear. "One. Last. Chance," Mizaru warned. The enemies began with a few steps back, slowly inching away from the samurai dragon. Mizaru took another hard step forward, and that was enough to bring the criminals to his mercy. They fled, leaving the Cavalry Members behind as they escaped in a cloud of dust. Where were they going? Mizaru didn't know, but they seemed to be running somewhere. It spoke volumes to him; even though these criminals were in a barren, unknown world, they still believed that anywhere else was better than at the tip of Mizaru's blade.

Merak and Mizaru approached each other while Melanie hid behind her buddy's waist. She held onto the dragon tightly, making him gasp. Mizaru looked down at her, soon patting her head with his left arm. The blue dragon pondered for a moment as he continued observing the war-torn landscape around him. Merak too initiative. "We should assist the others as soon as possible. Anyone hurt?"

Mizaru shook his head. "None here, and I've been Melly's shield for this fight; no one will get by me."

"That's good…." He stopped for a moment, noticing that Mizaru has been holding something back.

"… Arkaid's scared."

"Yeah… well, we just need to find _him_."

"Should we start looking, then? The sooner we find CJ, the better."

"If he is dead, then it would be for nothing. We must focus on the task at hand."

"I can't get by that, Merak," he scowled. "Arkaid's worried sick. We need to-"

"We _need_ to make sure no one else dies!" Merak exclaims. The samurai falls quiet, ashamed of his protest. Merak pulls back on his outburst, realizing that his comrade is guilty. "I'm sorry, but if he is dead, then spreading ourselves too thin would be suicide at this point. I'm sorry, but our duty is to Ten-" He feels a part of his armor getting kicked. The blue dragon turns to the source, discovering that Melanie is staring at him with contempt in her eyes. "Melanie, we have a duty."

"If it were you, I would still go!" Melanie exclaimed. "Why can't you?"

"I appreciate the sentiment, but you would be a fool to look for a dead man in a situation like this." Merak sighed. "We need to regroup with who we can and assist the officers in-" He was stopped short. A new being emerged in his vision. The others were alerted by how he sternly gazed ahead. Mizaru and Melanie turned, soon seeing the humanoid dragon standing before them. The crimson-scaled creature was robed in ominous violet. Gauntlets coated his shoulders and arms. Whatever this beast was, he wasn't like Sinblade. The dragon carried a small, metallic wand in his right hand. With each flick, a thin, red line followed from the very tip of the wand. His smile made up most of his face as his small, soulless eyes looked over in jest. "Who are you?"

The crimson dragon slowly weaved his right arm along the violet robe. His wand seemed to caress the air from each precise flick of his wrist. He looked over with baiting eyes as a smirk slithered on his face. "Oh, I am terribly sorry," he began to speak. His voice was far from genuine, and it carried a snobbish air to it. "Has Sinblade never spoken about me? How dare he. The brute doesn't know my greatness. I do hope that we will enjoy our short time together." Mizaru noted the dragon's small size. He was about a foot smaller than Mizaru, but he couldn't take that into consideration; Sinblade was an equally threatening individual. He couldn't afford to underestimate any of his allies. "I am a Retainer of the Demonic Dragon. I hope you shall remember the name Arhat Narhat." The dragon slowly bowed, holding his silver wand to the side.

Mizaru gritted his teeth. "Another retainer?"

"There are plenty of us; we are rather varied in strength and size, don't you know?" Narhat mused playfully. "Most are at _The Void_ , for they are too small and weak to use in such grand battles such as these."

"The void?"

"They are sentries there, yes," Narhat continued. He playfully gazed at the cavalry dragons until he noticed the girl. Upon sharing eye contact, Melanie raised her staff to him. "So, you invited a young girl to your ranks? How pitiful; she will die young in this barren wasteland that many call home…. Magic World is so much more endearing."

"If you lay so much as a finger on her-!"

"I should be saying the same thing to you, but formed as a question," he smirked. "What _if_ you lay so much as a finger on me?"

"You're that confident?"

"Of course, and why shouldn't I be?" Narhat stood with exceptional poise. His legs were placed in front of each other like a dancer preparing for a show. He tilted his head to the side, observing the young girl carefully. "That stick of yours won't do you any good against me. I almost feel bad for you. Maybe I should let you live so that you could become a good magician like me." He then frowned. "Actually, that wouldn't be possible, even if I gave you a good wand. To become something like me, no matter how many wands you use, it won't change anything. You would fall like your brutish allies, so I might as well end it here."

* * *

 **(POV: First)**

I came in hearing the sounds of my own boots stomping along the rocky floors. The fear of being detected didn't cross my mind; the only thing that mattered to me was the possibility of regrouping with the others. The cavern was proving to be treacherous and confusing, for the paths continued to break off from each other and wind around each other. It was only a matter of time before I pondered if this was a maze of sorts. I cursed at the walls, angrily thrashing my rapier in the air before sending a fireball at the empty space around me. The flame dispersed, vanishing into the wetness of the walls. The only thing that was left was me and a room of steam. I angrily heaved. My heart was in pain from sprinting to the cave already. I wanted to rest, but I couldn't. I could only spare myself a good fifteen seconds before I was running through the cave once again.

But then I heard a noise.

I immediately stopped in my tracks. My breathing was still loud, so I covered my mouth in order to avoid the noise. It wasn't the sound of other individuals walking through a cavern; it sounded like a burst of energy. It was faint, but it became clearer as I continued on. Slowly jogging was the only way I could navigate my way through the caves without my feet drowning out the noise. Making my way through additional forks in the tunnel, I managed to get close enough to where my movement wouldn't drown the sounds of clanging metal. As soon as I made an additional right turn at a fork, I saw a light at the end. I rushed to it, hoping to finally be out of this hellhole and back with my comrades.

The light blinded me, but there was something about the floor that made me slow down. In the short second that took place before I saw the light, the floor appeared to dip. I stopped running; the dip, as well as the light, was enough to make me retreat to the wall. By the time I managed to regain my vision, I realized that I had climbed quite the distance up. Right before me was a sort of clearing resembling a large bowl. My eyes exaggerated the height, making me reel back and nearly lose my balance. I gazed down at the bowl, observing the walls around it. The incredible size of this cavern clearing reminded me of the Buddyfight arena back at Aibo academy. I felt myself become at the mercy of this seemingly unnatural formation in the cave. A lake must have been drained or dried up over the years, leaving this bowl behind. Multiple openings lined the walls as a spiral pathway made its way to the very bottom floor. Criminals were crowded with these openings, armed with swords and spears as they roared at the very lowest floor. When I finally saw the ground floor, it was then that my lungs wished to call out her name.

Arkaid was fighting criminals as they slide down the bowl's steep decline. Bodies of exhausted and killed criminals and monsters were strewn about the very bottom. Such a horrific sight didn't make the criminals stray from fighting; they continued to rush down the bowl's walls and make their way to the battlefield. They weren't taken the normal path; the bowl's walls had a specific decline to them that made it possible to slide down to each layer until reaching the bottom. The other cavern openings were like leaks, flowing inward into the clearing and flooding my comrades with more enemies. Arkaid was holding her own from a distance while Alliot and Rikka fought in the front. Together, they pressured the incoming enemy. Rikka's punches sent enemies flying, but I could tell that she was reaching her limit. Her footwork was getting sloppy, and she breathed heavily. Her posture was hunching over, almost like her legs were beginning to find it difficult to support the weight of their own body.

From behind, one criminal slide down the wall and rushed at her with a demonic axe in hand. The Disaster Force fueled his murderous desire as he rushed toward her. Rikka quickly turned her head, but had so little energy that she was only barely able to do it in time. The criminal readied for the assault until Alliot brushed him to the side, slamming his shoulder into the man's chest. The criminal cried out from the pain as he tumbled to the side. The Disaster Force appeared to fade away from the man's body, leaving him unable to continue.

With each spell Arkaid cast, I realized that she was slowing down. She saw a trio of criminals rush towards her with weapons in hand. As she raised her staff toward them, I noticed that it was taking longer for her to cast a spell. She grunted, soon releasing her bolt spell. The lightning bolt crackled in the air before making contact with the enemy. Each foe writhed in the pain as their bodies curled and twitched from the excess electricity. Arkaid brushed her right arm against her forehead, wiping away the sweat. "They just never end," she murmured weakly.

This was becoming too much; they had the disadvantage of being at the lowest level, leaving them vulnerable to people pouring in from above. For the time being, I had the high ground. These men were pouring in from some of the caves, but they were right at the entrance. Sealing the place off wouldn't work; they'd just avoid the attack and charge for me. They would overpower me without much effort.

But they forget that I have the same power as them.

Reluctantly, I pulled out the dark device from my pocket. After what happened with Arkaid, I made sure to promise myself that I would never use such a device unless it was absolutely necessary. As I gazed helplessly at my allies below, I knew that the only way I could help them was by using this power. That was the solution I came to. I tightly gripped the dark object, shaking and expecting the worst. I didn't want to become that beast again; I needed to make sure that I was still in control. I took a deep breath and saw Arkaid fighting her absolute heart out. I couldn't abandon her. She's done too much for me as it is. At that moment, this was the only thing I could do for her. "… I'm sorry..."

I braced myself as the dark device activated upon my command. The dark aura enveloped my body; I could feel the very presence of the power strengthen my senses and abilities. In no time at all, I heard the shouts of one of the criminals pointing out my location. "We got a straggler!"

The criminals came in a large group as they climbed the ramp to me. I welcomed the challenge. It wasn't just my speed and strength that I felt increased, but there was a power within me that grew as well. A strong flame burned in my left hand, soon releasing forth an intense ball of heat. I was nearly thrown back by the sheer power of the shot. It propelled itself forward, slamming into the foes before me. A few tumbled backward, rolling head over heels down the ramp. Some, however, managed to brace themselves. They were burned from the incoming attack, but they stood before me with strong determination in their eyes. In that moment, I felt like I had reached half the level of strength expected of a member of the Fifth Omni Cavalry.

That was why I felt no fear for battle. The only fear was the possibility that something would go wrong on the ground level. That was enough to propel me forward. One man tried to fight back with a blackened sword in hand, but our swords met for a moment. My rapier was too thin to block such a thicker blade. My block was more of a slight redirect as I weaved around him, kicking him down the ramp. His body tumbled hard as he made his way to the lower levels. I didn't care to look back anymore; my goal was ahead. I needed to widdle these forces as much as possible to make things easier below.

Two more men raced towards me. One led the charge, swinging with a downward strike toward my had, but I evaded such a disorganized swing. Everything was happening around me at such a faster pace; the Disaster Force was feeding me with such power. I almost smirked; something about this power soon became so addicting! When I had an opening, I lunged my rapier into the man's chest, shoving him into the criminal behind him. The two collided, soon falling down the side as I raced past them.

These men were complete fools to even attempt to get by me, and they were beginning to understand just what kind of situation they were in. One criminal looked back just before he began his charge. He froze, speechless at the sight of him. There was almost no one left. Their forces were being divided between dealing with me and the others. They were spreading themselves too thin, losing the number of people above to me and my actions. I don't know what came over me, but I soon found myself chuckling at the man's horrified face. I could see his pupils shake as he became fixated on the blood of my blade. I motioned towards him, waving the rapier in front of him. "You did this to yourselves. You're working with the wrong people, and now you're realizing just how fucked you are when your Master leaves you."

The few men standing before me took off, leaving me behind. I didn't bother giving chase; it wasn't my goal to do so. I noticed more and more criminals leaving the scene, fleeing into the caverns they once resided in. Fortunately, they were beginning to catch on to the pattern; at the rate this was going, their forces would not have been enough. It made me laugh at myself, but that frightened me. I stared at the Dark Core Deck Case, deactivating it swiftly. My hand started shaking as I thought back. What did I become just there? My mind couldn't stop thinking about the words I thought, the words that I said. The dark power was affecting me. That was enough for me to hide it away deep in my pocket. I didn't want to risk anything else. The sight of the delinquents leaving was enough for me to know that this was an assured victory.

Using the tactic seen before, I hastily slid down the decline. I was met with my comrades looking at the criminals leaving the ground floor. But, as soon as I came in, a wave a death hit me across the face. It brought me to my knees. Things were much different when looking from afar; up close, I could see the blood puddles gush out from the bodies of the recently killed. I struggled to breathe. The metallic smell seemed to poison my nose as my very body trembled. It was horrible…. Now that the battle was fought and won, I fell victim to what remained; four people standing above a pile of corpses. It made me sick. The number of people that had to die… it made me want to go back. I didn't want to feel guilty about it. I didn't want to have killed so many people, even if they were criminals. It just felt… wrong. To bring about the deaths of so many people. When I kept looking around, I began to wonder just how long my comrades were fighting without me. There were too many bodies; I didn't want to count. My eyes were drawn to the floor, but even then I was able to see the crimson water inch towards me. When I looked to the side, I saw the man's face; the first man I killed upon entering this cave. The front of his face was burnt. The smell of cooked human flesh made me sick to my stomach. I gagged, hunching forward until I was almost face down to the floor. I didn't even want to look at the man anymore. Just when I wanted to leave it all, Arkaid's voice snapped me back to reality. "CJ!"

My head jerked up. Seeing her amongst this circle of death was the silver lining. She was frozen, looking at me with complete confusion on her face. Her eyes quivered as she rushed over to me. "Arkaid, I-" Before I could even finish my sentence, Arkaid was at my side with her arms wrapped around me. Her head hung over my right shoulder. She didn't say anything, and neither did I. The two of us just remained there, ignoring the hell around us. "Arkaid, I'm sorry to have worried you." I felt her shake my head over my shoulder. I didn't know if she could even bring herself to speak. She must have been so worried. Her shoulders twitched, and I could hear her heave heavily. Her voice went weak before she pulled herself back, staring me straight in the eyes.

"Where were you?" She weakly asked. "What happened?"

"I don't know," I replied morosely. "I woke up, soon told by Doble and Merak that you were here. I came as fast as I could."

"You… you used it," Arkaid lowered her head. "The Disaster Force…."

"I know, you hate it," I returned. I pulled out the dark device, showing it to her. She grasped it, caressing the ghoulish gem. She shivered upon contact, feeling the demon energy within it. "I promised I'd only use it in an emergency."

"… Well…." Arkaid sighed morosely. She handed the Dark Core Deck Case back to me. Upon receiving it, she stood herself up, grasping her staff. "Under… this situation, such a move would make sense. None of us expected to be sent here."

"Not like we should leave either," I returned. "We got involved to catch Eirik."

A gruff cough echoed from behind Arkaid. She and I both turned, seeing Alliot with his arms crossed. He raised his right brow as a slight smirk curling at the edge of his mouth. Rikka had her hands on her hips, looking incredibly impatient. When the orange dragon looked over at the pouting fist fighter, he couldn't help but chuckle a little bit. "You know we're here too, CJ."

"I didn't forget," I retorted. "Let's not dwell on that. Do you guys know where Eirik went?"

"Yeah," Alliot nodded. "These chumps stayed behind. From what I overheard, their job was to stall for time, so we need to keep moving."

"To where?"

"North from where we came in," he returned. He directed his thumb to the cave opening behind him. "He was in the center of this clearing when we came in from there." He walked forward, leading Rikka past me. "We have no time to lose. Whatever these bastards are doing, it can't be good."

* * *

 **(POV: Third)**

The smell of burning dirt became wretched scent to take in. Narhat was affecting the battlefield as he fought, confronting the Fifth Omni Cavalry with such fineness in each move. His movements flowed into the next, making him become a willing victim of the wind. He danced within it, weaving around swipe after swipe of Mizaru's katana blades. The black dragon groaned, furious at Narhat's carefree display. His robe acted as a ribbon, flowing freely as it became a part of the retainer's spectacle. In his eyes, the dragon was performing. Unlike most shows, he was enjoying it while the audience wished for it to end.

Mizaru led another assault with a huge leap forward. The leaping dash had Mizaru become a raging bull, storming through with his blades at the ready. He reeled back, yet Narhat seemed to accept his new role as the _matador_. Using his the dangling parts of his robe, Narhat continued to lead the furious dragon toward him. With each charge and swipe, the retainer swung himself out of the way, leading into another glorious act of his personal dance. Merak came in from behind, hastily lunging with his spear. Nehart had no choice to cancel his act, reluctantly leaping out of the way. He angrily pouted, yet stopped himself when he noticed Melanie aiming for him. Narhat snickered, watching as the young girl unleashed a series of icicles towards the landing foe. The shards shot forward at great speeds. However, with a flap of his wings, the dragon flew through the air and maneuvered himself around the attack. Mizaru's growls were met with Narhat chuckling at the display. "How disappointing. You have katanas, a spear, and a staff, and you still cannot lay a finger on me."

"You have yet to lay a finger on us either," Mizaru returned. "You can't evade us forever."

"Oh, but I can, but even I can admit that such tactics bore me," Narhat returned with a long sigh. "It's a shame… I was honestly expecting more out of that child there. For her to be fighting at such a young age, I wouldn't be surprised if you took her in as a prodigy. Unfortunately, it appears to not be the case; all three of you are not worth my time, so I'll end this quickly." The magician dragon began to soar into the skies, but Mizaru couldn't let that happen. The wingless dragon took a great leap, readying a slash. Unfortunately, the deity managed to easily fly out of the way, leaving Mizaru's tactic to be extremely fruitless. It wasn't long before the retainer was out of reach, leaving Melanie as the only one who could possibly reach him. She raised her staff as her mana enveloped it, giving off a soft blue hue. However, Merak's eyes widened as the deity directed the wand downward. Multiple balls of fire emerged around him, rippling with intense heat. Each one was about the size as he was; the balls were six feet in diameter! "This is one of my favorite spells. I call it… _Meteor Shower_." With a quick flick of the wand, the balls of astral flame started to pour from the skies. One by one, the balls descended hastily towards the barren wasteland below.

Merak and Mizaru had no choice but to disperse. The latter hastily grabbed Melanie before she could even conjure the spell. He didn't want to risk it; those meteors were coming down hard and fast. Mizaru's eyes gazed upon the falling balls of heat. As each one raced to the surface he dashed on, he stared at the descending shadows. He rushed by one of them. The ball imploded upon crashing into the barren ground. Dust and dirt flew into the air. Mizaru's vision was starting to become compromised by the clouds of dust and smoke. He couldn't tell how much more was shot down. He just kept running, leaping his way through what felt like a minefield. He felt the heat of each ball as it imploded right behind him. His intense fear made him tighten his hold on Melanie as he held her in his arms. Mizaru felt the thunderclaps grow louder and louder; each bang shook him to the core. Such power was being thrown at him from afar with such unrelenting amounts of force.

The dust settled, and the boisterous bangs finally ceased. Mizaru finally brought himself to look at the dead surroundings around him. Melanie was nestled in his arms. She tried peering over Mizaru's shoulders but soon left his arms. She felt she could walk on her own. It was quiet. They were stunned at the wounded battlefield around them. Small craters were scattered across the ground they once stood on. Mizaru quickly looked to the sky, seeing no one. "Where'd he go?" He asked to the sky. Anger drew his eyes low, but then he saw his comrade lying on the ground, struggling to get back on his feet. "Merak!"

The blue dragon weakly turned his head. He was face down in the crater. The back of his armor was shattered, revealing his light blue scales. Merak ached with each subtle movement. His limbs twitched with pain as he slowly brought himself up to his knees. The warrior couldn't stand; the weight of his body became much too heavy for him. He slumped over, soon catching himself as he pressed his arms in front of him. Merak grunted from the pain. "M-Mizaru…"

Narhat's voice was heard from behind. "Typical." Mizaru couldn't turn around in time as he was blindsided completely. A strong bolt assaulted his backside, sending surges of electricity through his body. He cried out as his eyes bulged out. Melanie screamed, watching as her warrior fell to his knees, extremely weakened. She turned, seeing Narhat just before he kicked Mizaru a few feet away. Mizaru's weak body tumbled against the dry dirt. Melanie went to her staff, but Narhat struck it out of her hands with a strong smack. That wasn't enough to stop her. In the small time she had left, she raised her hands in front of her, amassing a mixture of red and blue auras. Before she could even finish the spells, Narhat thrashed her down.

The samurai dragon could only watch as his eternal partner was tossed aside. "Melly!" He struggled to move his exhausted and weary body, but Narhat was quick to strike him once again. Mizaru cursed to himself, infuriated that he had left himself so wide open. "You… you…!" The reptilian magician smirked to himself, soon approaching the young girl with his wand at the ready. Melly looked back, watching as the deity towering above her. The beast grinned, fiddling with his wand as he carelessly looked away. In that one moment, Melly tried raising her hand to cast a spell. Narhat saw it coming immediately turned to face her with his wand two inches from her face. "Don't hurt her! Please! She's just a child!"

"Oh, we can't have that, now can we?" Narhat mused playfully. He knelt in front of Melanie, staring into her innocent eyes. "You are so young. To think that these barbarians would let such a young girl in their ranks. How old you, young lady?"

"… Six…. Sixteen," Melanie nervously returned.

"Sixteen?!" Narhat exclaimed. "Oh my goodness! No wonder! I've been alive for three millennium, serving faithfully to Azi Dahaka and those who support him, and now one of my enemies is a 16-year-old girl?" Narhat giggled to himself, soon chuckling at Mizaru's writing pain. "I actually thought she was younger; you really do appear young for your age. And to think I felt guilty for fighting the Fifth Omni Cavalry; they send a child before me!You lack so much experience; you're all barbarians, and sending a child to fight against me was the last straw of that. You should be ashamed."

"Don't hurt Mizaru!"

"Oh, young lady, you're so adorable," Narhat hummed. "You should be more worried about yourself right now. That is, of course, if you deny becoming my buddy and apprentice."

"I would never leave Mizaru!" Melanie cried back. "Why are you so horrible?!"

"I am a servant to the emissary of darkness," Narhat scowled with an eerie smile. "Now come. Let's see if you change your mind if I beat some sense into you!"

There was a point where Mizaru refused to see what would happen next. His body wouldn't move, for each time he attempted to do so he felt the intense pain of the shocks. Narhat's magical talent was unparalleled. Even to Arkaid, this man had multiple millenniums of experience. Mizaru hated this position. It felt too familiar to him. His will trembled as he closed his eyes tightly, ignoring his surroundings. Weakly, he fell to the ground, accepting his fate. The cold, dry air began to recede. A warmth came around him, but even then he refused to move. Everything felt empty around him. No sounds of footsteps, no sounds of dirt and dust scuffling against his scales. He felt… warm. But he refused to open his eyes. He couldn't, not again. He didn't want to see anymore.

He couldn't feel another soul. The emptiness of his new surroundings frightened him. Even so, he refused to open his eyes. A new presence made itself known. The stately voice called out to him. "Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Magical Blade Mizaru… open your eyes."

Mizaru recognized her voice. "I… I can't." He could only see the darkness he willingly yearned for. "I'm sorry, Dynamis. I cannot do so."

"You are the eldest of the Fifth Omni Cavalry," the voice calmly replied. Her voice started to grow louder, yet remained at the same tone. Mizaru felt the voice come to closer to him. "Over three thousand years old, and one of the original members of the cavalry. You are they're leader."

"Lord Tenbu's their leader," Mizaru protested, gritting his teeth. He wanted the voice to leave him; he just wanted to hide. "I'm done taking such responsibility. I can't continue; this has become far too much for me."

"… You are different from Doble, and thus must be educated a different way." The voice could be felt by the black dragon. The speaker seemed to be right in front of him, but even then, his eyes remained shielded from the space around him. "You're endeavors are to be commended. You are the only surviving member of the first Fifth Omni Cavalry. Some retired and lived to their old age. Others were not so fortunate."

"I'm sincerely sorry, Dyanmis," Mizaru weakly returned. "… I brought a child into this, a mere child. I've become too sentimental, and now she's facing that damned retainer on her own. I'm…." He felt his head press against his katana blade. He sighed, releasing the blade from his grasp. "I don't deserve this position."

 _CLANG!_

The blade fell onto the floor. Its sharp noise echoed across this abandoned plane of existence. He lowered his head but refused to even see the ground beneath him. Dynamis's voice came closer until Mizaru could feel her breath against his. The deity's tone faltered. "That is unfortunate, but you've done more than most members can say they've done in their lifetimes." She began. "However, if you truly didn't deserve this position, then why would I even show my presence?" Mizaru froze. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Reluctantly, he opened his eyes, gazing at the grand dragon. The deity towered above him. Her three heads moved synonymously before lowering down to Mizaru's level. "You cannot blame yourself. Your allies, your friend, your buddy; they all chose to walk down this path. The best you can do is lead."

"But, Dynamis, I- my leadership has only lead to despair!" Mizaru cried out. His anger shook him. The self-hatred made him despise his very life. "Melanie shouldn't have come here. I brought her here, and she wasn't ready!"

"She made her choice."

"But _I_ should've stopped her!"

"You are not her responsibility."

"We all are!" Mizaru screamed. "I'm her responsibility!"

"Then why give up?" Dynamis's last words traversed all over this empty realm. Mizaru spoke, but his words were soundless. His mind blanked. He felt those words stab him, twisting him until he could feel the pain make his heart tremble. "You speak now as if he's her responsibility, yet you gave up. Why fight me when you should be fighting the one _out there_?" Dyanmis asked again. Mizaru looked up at the grand deity. He got on one knee, staying at her mercy. "If you truly want to give up, then she'll die. Then, it will be all over. The fears you've been keeping within you will continue once again. Then you will truly not deserve your position… but you don't want that."

"… No…."

"You only feel weak, but you don't truly want to give up, right?"

"… No…."

"Do you wish to let your precious partner die?"

"… No…," Mizaru could feel his resolve burning within him. "I'd never let that happen to her!"

"You can't fight him when unable to see," Dynamis returned. "Who are you?"

"A member of the Fifth Omni Cavalry!"

"Your duty?"

"To protect and serve!"

"Until what?"

"Until my death!"

Mizaru's last words empowered his very soul. He could feel it; the power of the Armordeity. The will of the Fifth Omni. His hopes and desires! The deity standing before him smiled, speaking proudly as she saw her disciple transform. "Armordragon, it is time for you to truly embrace the will of the sword. Continue to serve, and protect your buddy till the ends of time. I gift you the power of the armordragons, and the sword of the deity! Go forth! Fifth Omni Super Cavalry Dragon, Magical Deity Blade Mizaru!"

With his resolve burning within, his eyes truly opened.

The known reality returned to him, seeing Narhat approaching a weakened magician. The two turned, sensing a newfound power. Mizaru stood emotionlessly and still, staring ahead of him as a large blade rested in his right hand. The golden blade was even bigger than him! Any normal dragon would barely be able to wield such a grandiose weapon. The dark grip was held tightly by Mizaru's hand. His eyes burned. Narhat's calm demeanor left him, soon faltering as he scanned the new dragon standing before him. He didn't recognize the dark-blue robes and red, scaled armor sported around the cavalry dragon's legs. "W-What the, where'd you-" He stopped himself. The retainer immediately turned to Melanie, taking his chance. "She's still at my mercy. Don't do anything-"

"Die." Mizaru's muscles tensed up. His right arm pulled up the gigantic, golden blade. He rushed forward with one incredible leap. The retainer recognized this strength. He could feel the new power within him. Narhat knew that he had to retreat, otherwise he'd be dead! He took flight, soaring into the air as he pelted spell after spell at the land below. His bolts and fireballs were frantic. The deity's eyes darted at his surroundings as he tried to make contact with the foe over and over. Mizaru grabbed Melanie, holding her in his left arm. The grand dragon leaped into the air, shooting up with precision and speed. With his magical deity blade, he slashed through whatever spell came his way. The flames dissipated as the cavalry dragon sliced through the very essence of the spell. In mere seconds, Mizaru was right in front of the fleeing dragon. With one quick rotation, he swung the sword. Narhat barely had the time to speak before he was exterminated.

He landed on the ground, soon rushing to Merak's side. He knelt down to the light-blue dragon, hoisting him up over his shoulders. Mizaru felt his form leave him, but that was alright. He knew he had a long time to master that form and make it his own. The large, magical blade dissipated from sight as Merak wearily looked over to his comrade. Mizaru struggled to stand; it was difficult after feeling such intense power leave him so quickly. He breathed intensely, but it was with a smile. His comrade nodded to him as Mizaru turned his focus to his buddy. Before he could even utter a single word, Melanie embraced him, refusing to say anymore as she openly wept in his arms.

* * *

 **(POV: First)**

We were nearing the end of the final tunnel. The light at the end of it showed all four of us the way. But this light was different; the otherworldly, green glow was what led us to our final destination. Despite the oddity, none of us gave it a second thought; we rushed towards the only place left for us to go. The sounds of our feet pounding against the rocky floor definitely alerted the people ahead. However, it didn't matter; for all we knew, there were only a few people we had to worry about. Even then, it still didn't matter; we needed to capture Eirik and end this once and for all.

The otherworldly glow dimmed ever so slightly, darkening the tunnel as we got closer and closer. We looked at each other, soon keeping our main hands on our weapons. We had to be prepared for a fight. As we got to the end, we saw them, standing in front of what appeared to be some sort of portal. It wasn't like anything I had seen before; the Disaster Force didn't create something like this. Eirik turned himself to the four of us, darkened with the portal's light shining on his back. To me, I was staring at a silhouette, but I knew it was him; the green light gave me some of the details. Gale and Sinblade were approaching his side, walking closer to the green gate. Wherever this thing went to, it was special. One would wonder why Eirik wouldn't just warp wherever this gate led to. That is if it were possible to use the Disaster Force for such a thing. "This isn't some normal portal, isn't it?"

Eirik nodded. "Precisely," he returned. Sinblade stood directly at Eirik's right with his sword at the ready. Even with all four of us here, the black knight dragon was going to be one hell of a beast to slay. It kept us on the defensive for now as Eirik continued to speak, gazing at the portal before him. "There's something special about this place. Try as we might, I cannot make portals within here. It is like this place has a secret barrier protecting it." Eirik turned back to me, gazing into my furious eyes. "Your buddy… mentioned Alvis earlier."

Arkaid's grip on her staff tightened. It was so quiet that I could hear her scaly fingers grind against each other. I could only imagine the rage boiling within her. "Alvis has betrayed us. We are no longer blinded by his horrible façade; we know he's with you!"

"So, you know that much," Eirik returned with a low chuckle. "That's good, then I'm sure you wouldn't be surprised to know why we are so tightly-knit. Well, simply put, we are brothers after all."

I gritted my teeth. "Never heard of you; he never talked about you!"

"I doubt he had any reason to; I was busy formulating my own plans, even before I heard of Kyoya."

"So I guess it was just coincidence you came across the Disaster Force."

"One of the best moments of my life," Eirik continued. "I heard of Kyoya's endeavors, studies his actions religiously, and soon managed to obtain a few Dark Core Deck Cases of my own. Everything just started to grow from there." Eirik raised his arms at his sides, looking to me with his head held high. "Because of the sacrifices my allies and I have made, we were able to amass an army, but even that wasn't enough." Eirik lowered his head. "What good is an army when they're a bunch of thugs? I always feared the day I'd be overthrown, but I found Gale; someone loyal to me in ways that I wished I found in you, CJ."

Alliot roared back. "Quit yapping, ya bastard! You think he would ever join you?"

"Certainly," Eirik returned softly. "Maybe, once all of this is over, he will forgive me. He will forgive Gale and my brother. He'll wake up one morning and realize that, maybe, all of this was for the better. It's not like he is going to lose anything; I made sure of that."

Rikka scoffed. "No way in hell. He'd never stick with you." She held up her right fist, tightening her fist as if she was snatching her resolve. "We've been a family, and we will stay united as one."

"For right now, I agree," Eirik returned. "CJ may need some _reasoning_ with in order to stick with us afterward." His words left me cold. He looked at me with such carefree eyes, but I couldn't help but see them as mocking me. "CJ, the path ahead is going to be painful, I can't deny that. However, once everything is all over, I hope you can find it within yourself to forgive me as well as my brother." He directed his hand to the right. From the shadows emerged two figures, one taller than the other. As the two beings approached the green light, their features were illuminated to me. They didn't step too close; half of their bodies remained cloaked with shadow. I could only see half of their bodies, but that was enough. I didn't want to see their faces. Sitri and Alvis… just blankly looked over at me. Sitri finally turned away, hiding his face in shame. Alvis's eyes did not leave mine. Under the green blow, his once handsome features were dulled and polluted. He was a monster now. In his left hand was a small blade. I couldn't possibly think of what it was for. "Now," Eirik began. "I would first like to ask you all to drop your weapons."

"Why would we ever?!" Rikka yelled. "We can take you on ourselves!"

"Yes, that _may_ be the case," Eirik began. His eyes gazed back at the shadows. "However… I don't think you want to act so hasty in a hostage situation."

Gale snickered. "You're doing well so far."

The four of us looked at each other, all sharing the same contempt for The Will. We looked back, watching as Alvis walked back into the shadows, soon emerging with a new figure. I couldn't recognize the being initially. However, as Sitri quivered even fiercer than before, I couldn't help but fear what the meaning behind this was. Alvis dragged the figure closer to the glowing gate. The dragon humanoid was about Alvis's height, causing even more trouble for the main to hoist the figure into view. Arkaid muttered disdainfully, furious that these individuals would stoop so low. However, they didn't even seem to acknowledge it. During this entire process, Eirik kept his eyes on me and only me. I didn't get it. Why was he focusing on me so much? I kept looking at the figure as Alvis removed the wrapping cloth from around the dragon's head. Nothing was making-…

My heart stopped. The dragon's horn was one that struck me. I froze. I recognized the long, wild hair. Even with the green color of the portal, my eyes could detect the dragon's blue scales. Her blonde hair. Her black robe, no, a scholarly attire. I knew her. That was why Eirik was eying me down. He knew. My arms shook. My eyes went wild with anger. My comrades were still fuming, but no, they didn't get it! But that's when I realized; Arkaid was just as frightened as I was. She must have known her too! Of course! She's a mage too! A wizard! Why wouldn't she know this dragon! But this wasn't just any dragowizard. Her voice! I knew her voice! I could recognize her from under the towel wrapped around her mouth. Her eyes met mine, and I knew, almost immediately, that it was her. Alvis looked back to me so nonchalantly, so casually, that the sudden urge to multilate him came over me. I wasn't going to be satisfied until his fucking guts were beneath my nails! How dare he?! "HOW DARE YOU?!"

Eirik sighed with relief. "So, you _do_ know her."

"Alvis! You absolute mother fu- I want you in hell!"

Instinctively, I reached for my rapier. Within moments it was unsheathed, twitching with my hand. I was about to run forward and fight whoever stood in my way. But… as soon as I took my first step forward, Alvis took his knife and placed it by the Axia's neck. A behemoth possessed me, but I had to hold it back; it was going to blindly strike forward and get her killed. I couldn't let that happen. Alvis, you absolute traitor! "Why… why did you involve Marissa in all this?!"

Arkaid took a step forward. Her anger rivaled mine, but she was stopped at the sight of the knife. She wasn't rattled like I was; she was cold, dead cold. She was staring at another being who took Liam's role. She wanted the man dead where he stood. She wanted to protect that hostage. But the way she looked at her… she knew her too. Both of us were forced to stop, and I hated it. I despised it! And Gale's snickering only made me want to kill them all! Marissa looked unharmed, thank god, she was scared. Her eyes were watering, and her voice was weak and whining. Arkaid's voice went low as she spoke as if her speech had daggers. If she had the chance, she would snatch her words from the air and annihilate Alvis where he stood. "You putrid, horrid excuse of a human being. For involving her in all this, you truly have no semblance of honor and pride left, do you? You will never be forgiven for this, Alvis!"

Alvis merely shrugged his shoulders, filling me with contempt. "You said the same thing to Liam. Guess I'm with him."

"Compared to you, Liam is God himself." Arkaid scowled angrily. "You're lower than the devil. You're his shit!"

"I assume that you also have a history with her," Alvis mused, observing the four of us carefully. Even though Alliot and Rikka were furious, Arkaid and I were leagues ahead. Our rage could not be calculated by man. "This makes things easier for us."

Both Arkaid and I looked to Marissa. She was weakened, demoralized and dehumanized before us. The woman I remembered… the hyper, caring, and innocent woman that I greatly appreciated the company of was beaten senselessly and discarded, leaving a shell of her former self behind. She wearily looked to us, sniffling. "I'm so sorry…." She weakly gave in. "Ms. Arkaid… CJ… I'm so sorry…."

I yelled back. "We'll get you out of this!"

Eirik spoke back. "I'm afraid that the only way you're going to do so is if you comply with our demands. Now, I recall one of them being where I asked you to **drop your weapons**." His voice became stern. He wasn't carefree now. The man that was so joyous to see me was long gone, but I didn't care; killing him would get rid of both kinds anyways. I kept seeing death. Death. Death. Kill! This wasn't the Disaster Force talking, and I knew because Arkaid felt the same. We wanted blood, their blood. But… we were hopeless. Reluctantly, I shoved my rapier back into its sheath, giving in to the demands. I heard the others drop their weapons to the ground with a loud series of rattles and bangs. It shook me. We gave up. I struggled to grasp my sword's sheath. My fingers just wouldn't wrap around it. I had to force my other hand to rip the sheath of off my waist. It rested in my hand, hanging weakly in my right hand. Angrily, I threw it to the ground. "There. Now, was that so hard?"

Alliot lowly roared. "You _bastard_."

"Now for our second and final demand," Eirik returned. "We ask-" Marissa quickly shouted out. Her words were muffled, but Eirik stopped speaking at the sound of the dragon's muffled voice. "Oh, it seems like she really wants to speak. Well then." Within moments, Eirik removed the towel from the dragon's snout, returning her right to speak. "Is there anything you would like to say to CJ? Or perhaps you would want to reiterate to Arkaid about a few things?"

"Arkaid, CJ, don't do it," she forced out. "I'm just a scholar; don't throw yourselves to them just to-" She ceased speaking. Alvis moved the knife's blade closer to Marissa's face. Her breaths started picking up, frightened at the blade that was only two inches away from her right eye. "Please… don't…. don't do it, please," she stammered.

Seeing Alvis this way… it didn't make any sense to me. "Alvis, let her go! You don't have to do this!"

"I actually have to," Alvis returned sternly. "She's really important to you still, isn't she?"

"Even if she left me out of nowhere, I don't hate her!" I yelled back. "She was my buddy! Of course care I about her!"

"Well, I guess I'd like for her to tell you why she left then," Alvis mused. She grasped Marissa by her collar, hoisting her up as she put the blade by her neck. Sitri remained silent, allowing the events to unfold without any sign of protest. It was hard to stay still; I was on the edge of rushing forward and striking the man down. But he had Marissa. I felt so helpless! Alvis shoved her around until she would stand without much assistance. He angrily looked into her eyes, avoiding eye contact with me. "Strange the kind of things she told me and not you. I guess she finally had to tell someone sometime, right?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"She was going to be just a regular hostage; an old friend, nabbed from Magic World and held for ransom," Alvis continued. "But, she recognized me instantly. I didn't express my intent at that point. She had so many things to say about you, CJ. So many things! She wanted me to give you a message, but I think it would be great to hear it from her mouth instead." He grasped her jaw, pointing her head over to me. "Go ahead and tell him, Marissa. Tell him why you left. Confess the feelings you've been holding from him all this time."

"She doesn't have to; I get your point!" The room fell silent. Alvis looked at me with his insane eyes. Marissa weakly diverted her eyes. She didn't have to say it. Not when Alvis is forcing it on her. I get it. It made sense to me. "… That's why you've been so angry with me recently, Alvis," I coldly returned, angrily looking at him. It wasn't just Marissa and what Alvis said, but what had already been done. Alvis's questions. He was really that jealous, and to think, that it made him go this low. "Nothing happened. Nothing. Ever. Happened. Marissa never said anything to me. I never knew. But that isn't good enough for you; it never was, Alvis!" He gritted his teeth, slowly tightening the grip on his knife. "But you're the type to get jealous of the slightest possibility of something happening. You're horrid. Alliot was right to say everything he said. I hate the fact that I pitied you!"

Eirik spoke out, stepping in forward. "Alright, now that we're getting off-topic-"

Alvis lowly spoke. "No." His voice had gone cold. He tossed the knife to the side. The man grabbed Marissa by her shoulders, shoving her to the floor. Her hands and legs were tied, bound and unable to move. Arkaid and I called for her as Alvis discarded her like trash. "Don't talk to me like you're righteous, CJ. I've done all of this for you! This is my only chance of being with you now! As you and Arkaid exist into eternity, I'm going to be left behind! Unless I do this!" He pulled Marissa up by the collar, bringing her close as he pulled back a fist.

"Alvis, I think that's-"

"No; he doesn't have power over me!"

Sitri's eyes glew. He changed into his original form, quickly rushing to Marissa's side. He pressed his hand against Alvis's chest, pushing him away. "Alvis, you never said you'd do this. This was never part of the plan!"

"Fuck the plan!" Alvis exclaimed. "And fuck you if you get in my way again!" Sitri couldn't speak. His demeanor weakened. The confident flair that the panther always kept was completely gone. No trace of his old self was present. He couldn't face his buddy in the eye. He turned away, slowly faltering into the shadows. I couldn't see him; he didn't want to be seen. He didn't want anyone to even acknowledge his presence. He betrayed us for his buddy, and now Alvis is so gone that even Sitri can't recognize him anymore. "You know what, fine! Here's the second demand, alright?!" He moved her away from him, pushing her towards Eirik. "You want her back? Both CJ and Arkaid will have to come with us!"

Alliot cried out. "What?! One for two?!"

 _So… this was where it was going_ , I thought to myself. A lost air emanated from my lips. Whatever chance of victory we once had was completely gone, tarnished from our very being. Arkaid and I looked to each other, nodding in unison. I was happy; she and I were at least in agreement. I gulped, looking over at Sinblade as he approached with Marissa at his side. He stopped at least twenty feet away. "Come here." He demanded.

I looked back, watching Rikka and Alliot's faces of defeat. "Look after her, will ya?" Alliot looked at me, seeing my forced smile. Arkaid and I made our short trek forward. We left our weapons behind, leaving our last chance of making an escape. We met with Sinblade in the middle. It was weird… seeing Marissa like this, finally face to face again after a long time apart. Because of the reunion, I almost wanted to smile. My contempt for Eirik and his followers kept me from doing so. Despite the rage clouding my vision, I was able to see Marissa clearly. The Axia dragon looked to me, nervously diverting her eyes from my partner and I. "… I'm sorry; it's all my fault."

Marissa interjected. "It's not; don't say such things."

"They want this _power_ I have," I returned weakly. "… And… and now Arkaid is being dragged down with me, too…."

"Hey," she muttered back. "Don't say such things. I'm sure this will all be fine." I looked back to her, seeing her smile. If it was forced, I certainly couldn't tell. She was so genuine. She leaned close, tilting her head to the side. Her eyes looked deep into mine. "I'm actually really happy that you two met. In all honesty, I think you two are perfect for each other."

"Speaking of that, I never knew that you two met," I returned with a soft chuckle. "It's strange."

Arkaid laughed quietly. "She was the reason why I met you." I spun to her, befuddled by this sudden truth. They started giggling to themselves. I felt completely out of the loop, but I appreciated it; in this hell, it felt nice to find a small plateau of peace. "She was very secretive about why she left, and her guilt made her wish for me to at least consider you as a buddy." She turned to me with a soft, tired smile. "I wasn't lying when I said I made my decision after the first time I met you, though; I took her word as a recommendation. I came because of her, but I stayed for you."

I didn't know why, but I found myself feeling a bit too warm. "Still, Marissa, do you really feel that way?" Marissa diverted her eyes. "All this time, that thought never occurred to me. I only put the two together because Alvis has been making his jealousy known."

The Axia chuckled weakly to herself. "It was something I felt only after a few months of knowing you," she began, smiling sweetly. "I tried being subtle and, well, my hints weren't exactly being picked up, but I couldn't exactly say it outright either. And…," she weakly turned away. "It got to a point where I was too afraid to even talk to you. How could I even be around you without feeling the way I did?"

"I just wish you said goodbye," my voice cracked. "Sorry, it's just that… you were the third to leave, and I… I-"

"I know…," Marissa whimpered. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't find the courage to talk to you. I hope you can forgive me."

I didn't even get the chance to reply. Sinblade shoved Marissa away, hastily grasping me and Arkaid. He cautiously brought the two of us close to the green portal. I could feel the odd heat radiating from the surface of it. A part of me wanted to struggle, but I knew that I had to do this. Arkaid believed the same. We were turned around. Gale began to cuff us. Arkaid and I looked back, seeing Marissa grasp the Sand Staff as well as my rapier. She held them tightly in her hands. Alliot and Rikka looked away, ashamed of their inability to act. It wasn't their fault; someone was at death's door; we couldn't let that happen. Arkaid and I turned to each other, knowing what was happening next. But then, another oddity occurred. Alvis was walking toward the portal, but he looked back. Sitri didn't follow. He remained in the shadows, looking away from his partner. I expected Alvis to apologize, but the man didn't do anything; he just walked over, blocking my vision of my comrades. Sinblade hoisted Arkaid and me up. We didn't struggle. We didn't want any more complications. As I looked back, I saw Alliot slam his right fist into the ground. That was the last thing I saw before we were dragged into the portal before closing behind us.


	35. 35 - Mindfall

***November 9** **th** **, 2030***

 **(POV: Third)**

CJ and Arkaid were gone. That was the only statement running through the minds of each cavalry member. When the dust settled in Darkness Dragon World, when the grim skies revealed the results of the barbaric battles, the unified force that came to capture Eirik not only lost two members of the Cavalry but put many officers in critical condition. It was an unprecedented loss that came about due to a horrible turn of unfortunate events. No one expected for Eirik's assistant to force a mass transportation of both sides of the battle. It left everyone in disarray. The only thing left for the officers and Hero World officials was to take account of their injured allies and go over the criminals that were killed in the massacre. The loss of Arkaid and CJ, as instructed, was to be kept in the matters of the Fifth Omni Cavalry, for the Buddy Police and DMW refused to go about another assault.

It was understandable; after such a blunder, a large amount of information had to be reconsidered and reevaluated. However, it was not taken too kindly to Arkaid and CJ's allies.

Their combined frustration and self-doubt consumed them. It gripped them as they remained in an isolated room within the Buddy Police HQ. They were left to observe the only 'prize' given to them; the retrieval of Marissa, the Axia creature who was taken away and held hostage. She was to be interviewed by Tasuku and Jackknife, for the two of them were the ones investigating CJ's behavior and past. It was important for them to get information concerning CJ's state of mind, especially considering it is because of his mind that he's able to delve into the Disaster Force. Tasuku and his buddy sat across Marissa with the latter morosely diverting her eyes. Her blonde hair drooped depressingly over her shoulders, somewhat shielding most of her face. She looked out at the one-way mirror stationed on the wall. She and the interviewers were separated from the rest, but she could feel them all just staring at her. The dragon humanoid couldn't help but sense contempt from the cavalry's hearts. It made her nervously grip at the only things CJ and Arkaid left behind; their weapons. She shook Arkaid's legendary Sand Staff, feeling the weight of the responsibility such a weapon had borne. CJ's rapier… it was a weapon she found herself intrigued at seeing. Her delicate hand tightened around the rapier's hilt. She smiled faintly at it, but her arms quivered at a horrible memory; she remembered her leaving.

Tasuku caught himself as he attempted to begin the conversation. Jackknife resided at his side, watching the dragon woman carefully. She fiddled with her fingers while keeping herself from maintaining eye contact. The officer finally managed to clear his mind, enabling him to speak. "My partner and I wish to know why you went through something so terrible," Tasuku began. Marissa finally looked over at the child Buddy Police officer, but she did so reluctantly. "If there's anything you can tell us, then we would heavily appreciate it."

The Axia dragon sighed, looking over at the one-way mirror. She tried addressing both sides, but she struggled as she spoke. Her voice cracked under such mental pressure. "They were after me for how I saw CJ," she slowly began. She breathed quickly, clearing her mind before hastily shaking her head. Her statements, as they ended, would be cut off by an occasional cough. She was struggling. "I loved him. I can only assume that Alvis knew, all this time. That's why he came after me, and that's why he used me the way he did."

"I… I see," Tasuku nervously replied.

Jackknife took over. He sounded much calmer and determined in his resolve. "Did your previous buddy ever know how you felt?"

"I don't believe so," Marissa morosely sighed. "… If he did, he never made an attempt to further understand my feelings. Based on what he told me, he had no idea, and such a thought never crossed his mind."

"Why do you believe that?"

"Because it's taboo," Marissa spoke, suddenly speaking with an odd array of confidence. "In more ways than expected, I consider myself like a human being. I'm not _under_ them; I'm the same; I only _look_ different." She looked at her arms, moving her scaled fingers as she observed their exotic nature. "I could never think that he would see me the same way. It would be impossible for me to confess without fearing intense disgust."

Tasuku managed to regain his composure. He cleared his throat, soon speaking with a much more positive demeanor. He smiled comfortingly. "Yet, from what you've said, you've told him the truth. You must have truly trusted him."

"Of course I did, and I can see it with Arkaid as well," Marissa smiled softly. She didn't look at anything in particular. She gazed forward, delving into her own mind. "It was only for a short moment, but the two of them… I could tell that they valued each other greatly." She looked forward with a strong smile. "I can tell that they deeply cared for each other. That's why I don't regret leaving him. If anything, because of what I was able to do, I believe CJ is better off with her."

The rest of the conversation proved too dull for the cavalry. Doble scowled, turning away from the window before sitting himself down on an old bench. Rikka refused to look at anything; she held her eyes shut with her body hunched over. Their mood was like the others; each member felt disappointed in their own inability to do anything. However, no one felt it worse than Alliot. On his own, he stood at the corner of the room, staring at the wall. He didn't look at anyone; he turned his back to the people sharing in the shared feeling of self-doubt. Finally, Doble rushed over to Alliot, grasping his right shoulder. "You really couldn't do anything?!" The red dragon roared out. Alliot barely turned his head. "Say something! You're telling me that you just let it happen?!"

"I have nothing to say."

"Yes you do!" Doble thrashed him to the side, sending his ally straight to the wall. Alliot felt his feet give way as he tumbled towards the wall, slamming into it. Everyone shot up, but Rikka raced over and grasped her buddy's arms, restricting him. "Let go of me! He has to speak for himself!"

Rikka wrapped her arms around Doble's in some sort of mercy hold. It took all of her effort, but she managed to pull the dragon back, allowing Alliot to slowly stumble back to his feet. Despite Doble's attempts at struggling, Rikka refused to let go. "If anything, you should yell at me! I couldn't do shit either!"

"You have an excuse; he doesn't!" Doble shouted. "He's been a member of the Fifth Omni Cavalry for over a millennium, yet he couldn't find the strength to fight back! Now we lost Arkaid AND CJ! We lost our allies to the enemy, and no one knows where he is!" Mizaru dashed over. He could notice Rikka's grip on her buddy weaken with each moment. He grasped onto Doble's chest, slamming him into the floor. "Gah! Let me go!" Doble screamed.

Mizaru huffed. "Not until you cease struggling!" He pressed harder on Doble's chest, pressing him into the floor. "What do you have to prove acting out like this?"

"We shouldn't be moping to ourselves; we gotta go! And we need Alliot to talk; he and Rikka were the only ones there!"

"They have nothing to say! They don't know either!"

"Well, we can't just sit here!" He grasped onto Mizaru's arms. Doble roared with rage as he pressed his arms into Mizaru, slowly pushing him upward. He was about to do it; each member in the room could sense that he was about to transform. "I won't just sit by and know that they're gone! The Will is after CJ, and he was only there because of me!"

A cry echoed throughout the room. Melanie shot up from her chair, rushing towards Doble. "No, please stop!" Doble snapped out of it. The transformation ceased. The young magician rendered everyone to a state of complete silence. The only noise that could be heard was her boots rushing across the floor with each antsy step. She came to Mizaru, embracing her buddy with tears in her eyes. "No more fighting… Please, just stop fighting…."

The resolve of the samurai dragon faltered. Seeing his buddy in such a state left him no other choice. Reluctantly, he released his grip, but Doble no longer wished to struggle. The red dragon turned behind him, looking at his buddy's eyes with guilty. Rikka looked no better; she couldn't look at anyone directly. Alliot expressed the most guilt, but she also felt just as useless. She took pride in her strength, for she worked tirelessly for it. She trained throughout most of her life and performed admirably for the Fifth Omni Cavalry. But now, after realizing that she lost two comrades, she feared that her past would catch up to her once again. She couldn't take that, and she couldn't look at anyone in the eye knowing that she couldn't stop it.

Merak sighed, sharing the same awkward feelings as Meglax. The two of them were silent, pondering to themselves. What could they have done differently, they thought. Meglax winced, remembering the information that he gave to CJ. It wasn't Doble's fault, he thought; _I_ was the one that filled him in. Even without Doble's permission, CJ would've left on that information alone; he would never let Arkaid go, not after everything that she's done for him. Merak couldn't see himself as worthy, remembering how swiftly he fell to Narhat. The battle was a victory, but if he had enough power himself… he began to wonder if he could've done anything. If he wasn't taken out, maybe he wouldn't have slowed him down. He didn't express his guilt openly, but the pain was surely there.

Finally, the door to the interviewing room opened. Everyone quickly stood themselves up, watching as Marissa exited the room. The Cavalry members noticed the weapons in her hands. She slowly approached the others, extending the valuable items to them. Mizaru, the de-facto leader, retrieved them, gently grasping onto them. Marissa bowed. "I wish I could do more, but I know nothing. With as much as I can give, I'm sorry." She erected herself, soon turning to Tasuku and Jackknife as they followed behind her. "Are you sure there is nothing else I can do?"

Tasuku nodded, confidently giving her a proud smile. "You've done as much as you could; there's no fault in that." He directed her to a door, soon seeing a scholarly wizard emerge. He bowed, speechlessly eying at the one who appeared to be a colleague of Marissa. The man wore all purple, sporting a grey beard. Although it was slight, Marissa was thankful to be around some familiar company. "Melerqim will help escort you back to Magic World. Please, be sure to contact the HQ upon your arrival."

"Certainly," Marissa bowed again. "And please… tell me when you find them." The wizard guided the dragowizard out of the somber room. She looked back, weakly looking at each of the morose members present. Even Tasuku, who had been forcing a smile, was slowly beginning to lose the will to do even that. She nodded her head to them, holding back her tears before the door closed behind her.

Jackknife spoke up. His voice rang with confidence despite the futility of the situation. "The Buddy Police may not be on board, but Tasuku and I have agreed to assist you." The others turned their attention to the proud dragon. The way he spoke shook at their core. "We have talked to Sitri before being sentenced to containment. He confessed to everything."

Doble shot up. "What sort of stuff did he confess to?"

Tasuku stepped forward, taking out a notepad. "Sitri mentioned a castle referred to as _The Void_. A place that is sealed off by some sort of force field emanating from it. From what he told me, it has the same properties as the Disaster Force, but it was more of a repellant of sorts."

Merak pondered. "A repellant? Please, explain."

"The way he explained it, no one is able to make a portal with the Disaster Force and go within it; it is a domain that only a certain few are allowed to know how to access." Tasuku gritted his teeth. "That must be why he was so willing to send you all to that barren wasteland. It was near that portal, and it allowed him to create a diversion so that our forces were left scattered and confused. I can't believe we're dealing with someone this caniving..."

Mizaru sighed. "Did Sitri say anything else about the matter?" He asked, snapping Tasuku out of his morose state. "Anything about why they want CJ and Arkaid? Why those two out of anyone in the world?"

"He wasn't able to tell me much more than that; according to what he told me, he was struck from private meetings between the main three. However, he only can say that there was a plan put in place to make Arkaid and CJ become closer?"

Rikka reeled back. "Closer, the hell do they mean by that? You mean just be better friends?"

"That's what Sitri believes to be the case, yes," Tasuku returned.

Meglax tilted his head, rather confused. "That is rather perplexing. CJ and Arkaid already became very close as it is, and they've grown even closer in the more recent weeks." He stood up, approaching Tasuku. "If what Sitri is saying is true, then I don't understand it at all; why specify such an easy goal?"

"I'm not sure," Tasuku returned. "But maybe we can-"

Alliot's voice spoke out. "It's about his power." Everyone turned to him, seeing the distraught dragon divert his eyes. He shook his head, nervous to speak. "I may not have witnessed CJ becoming some sort of … demon… but if timing serves right, it happened after Arkaid left because of Liam."

"Right," Tasuku returned. "CJ was furious, so he took it out on the person responsible."

"You're missing the point though," Alliot mumbled back. "… I've lived with CJ and Arkaid for only a little while, but there is a growing dynamic between the two of them," he continued with a somber sigh. "There's a reason why they took Arkaid too. They're going to try and replicate the situation."

Doble quizzically scoffed. "What are you saying?"

"They're going to take advantage of whatever bond CJ and Arkaid have now," he returned. Dread echoed in his voice. "To bring out that power, they may …." He couldn't finish, and there was no need to. No one could speak. The most they could do was look at each other, hoping that someone could argue back against Alliot's logic. No one could muster a counter. They knew where he was going. "If this is true… then I'm not sure if we're going to see them again."

Suddenly, a powerful force broke into the room. The door swung off the door hinge, breaking apart as it banged on the floor. The Cavalry turned to the opening, seeing the extended arm of a brown dragon. The humanoid led the march in, angrily scanning the members before him. "Pathetic," he muttered. He turned around, watching as his partner slowly entered the room. Ms. Fridrik followed suit, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. When Demios saw the woman enter, he sneered. "I guess you were right to tell us. These 'soldiers' have already given up."

Tasuku rushed up to Ms. Fridrik. "You told them? This is strictly a matter of the Cavalry and the Buddy Police!"

Ms. Fridrik shrugged her shoulders. "Must've slipped out, sorry," she returned. "Now the truth is out, and Liam knows a bit. I tried to stop him, but Halia is with Abigail at the moment, keeping her from checking here, so no way in hell am I going to try and fight someone with a big dragon." She woefully looked over to Liam. He hasn't said a single word upon his entrance. "So, Kieron, what do you plan on doing? You didn't come here just to have your buddy break the door down, right?"

Without hesitation, Liam raised his head. He glared at Tasuku, causing Jackknife to rush over to his buddy's side. "Because of your laws, we couldn't help, and now my friend and his buddy are gone!" He snarled furiously. The cavalry saw something in his voice. The determination of this man; it struck them hard. Now's not the time to sulk; they need to rescue their comrade. "We're fighting on Darkness Dragon World. Your laws stopping me have no meaning there!"

* * *

 **(POV: First)**

We were bound, blinded, and hidden away in the corner of a location that I couldn't recognize. In all my time working for the DMW, I had never received a document discussion such an eerie location. My work delving into the matters of Darkness Dragon World was brief, mostly focused on the areas devoted to the Purgatory Knights. Because of that, I was unable to recognize the castle-like structure that Arkaid and I were shoved into. The structure was falling apart, with many holes and crushed piles of stone skewed about. As Arkaid and I were brought lower and lower into the castle, the more we realized that breaking out was not an option. The sight of our new living space, a dungeon cell, only further confirmed that.

That was the previous day. My arms and legs remained bound, forbidding an even simple aspect of human movement without any sort of assistance. Arkaid was in no better state, for she was left without her staff. My sword and her means of more-effectively casting spells were left behind. I couldn't even embrace myself to keep my body heat; the frigid conditions in this world soon left me shaking. It was becoming more and more unbearable with each passing moment. Weakly, I curled myself into a ball, receding into the fetal position. That was the best I could do, and I hated it; I was left only to curl up and pray that I could get some form of body heat.

I was struggling so much on my own that I was completely ignoring Arkaid's actions. With each of my futile attempts at finding warmth, small sounds of scuffling cloth were beginning to reach my ears. I stopped, trying to get a better sense of the noise. When I noticed that it was continuing, I uncurled myself, soon seeing my comrade as she attempted to pull herself across the cold, stone floor. Curious at her intention, I watched as she inched closer to me. She brought herself right beside me, setting herself up so that her back was to the wall. I, figuring that she was doing something right, decided to follow suit. As she sat up, she pulled her hands close to her face, soon exhaling on them. "It would do us both good to stay close," she spoke up. "Your body heat must be dropping drastically. My robes should help you." I pulled myself up, inching myself closer to her until we were side by side against the wall. It felt dreadful to feel the hard rock against my back, but the cold was harsher to bear. The two of us leaned on each other, and I soon felt the comforting sensation of the cloth worn around her leather armor. It was the closest thing I could get to a blanket, and it felt nice despite everything else falling apart. I felt her head turn towards me due to how close we were. "Any better?"

"Yeah, thank you," I returned wearily, soon pulling my legs and arms close. Huddling myself up was the second best thing to retain my warmth. My armor didn't do too much for keeping my body heat. "Must have gotten cold overnight. How are you holding up?"

"Holding up as well as one may think," Arkaid returned with a low sigh. "Although I'm cold-blooded, these robes are rather effective. I'd give you my outermost layer if my arms weren't bound."

"You're helping me enough already," I replied with a sigh. "… What do you think they're going to do to us?"

"Unfortunately, we can only wait for that time to come," she softly began. She looked over at me, seeing my body weakly hunched over. She seemed to know what I was thinking before I could even utter a world. "CJ, it's not your fault." I shook my head, trying to ignore the remark. "Whatever this thing of yours is, I'm sure they'll be able to take it without doing anything drastic. Alvis was a good guy."

"… I should have listened to you," I somberly spoke. My partner leaned over, getting closer to me. "You told me not to use the Disaster Force… if I didn't freak out, if I just didn't have it, then…."

"No, you can't blame yourself for that," she returned. "I have a feeling they've known about this for a while, long before you first touched a Dark Core Deck Case." She leaned back, staring at the cracked ceiling above. She could, just barely, see a bit of the filthy sky. "I remember it clearly. Liam, when under the influence of Disaster, said that he was sent to battle us. That means that they had known about you and your state of mind-" she stopped herself, immediately starting again. "And before you say anything!" My mouth was open, prepared to speak when she hastily exclaimed that last remark. "… There's nothing wrong with you."

"Arkaid…."

"You may make the Disaster Force tick, but you're not some mindless thug; you're strong, and I've seen your acts of bravery."

"I just wish I wasn't like this."

"That means you'd be hoping you weren't you," Arkaid snapped back. "Never say that again; you're too important to me."

Suddenly, the sound of wooden doors fills the dungeon. The doors creak, slowly receding back as four figures walk towards us. They stare at us from behind the cell bars. The mere sight of Alvis was enough to make my blood boil. I didn't care for Sinblade, Eirik, or even Gale; Alvis's betrayal struck a very specific chord with me. I couldn't get the image of my weeping friend out of my head. Marissa didn't deserve to be treated like someone's trash. The fact that Alvis seemed to torture her so effortlessly made me see him less as a human being. "No wonder Sitri left you," I returned with a scowl. "He's seen the real you."

"Shut it," Alvis returned sharply. "Then again, actually, keep your mouth nice and open. I can't wait to hear what you have to say when we're done with you."

Arkaid hunched over, angrily struggling against the cuffs that bound her. "I still cannot fathom why you were betray your friend!"

"If this goes well, this may become water under the bridge for me and him," he replied with a cocky smirk. Eirik and Gale paid no heed, unlocking the door before sending themselves in. Sinblade and Gale took hold of Arkaid's arms and feet, hoisting her up. As she was pulled away from me, I reached out to them, soon feeling a swift kick to the stomach. I grunted, tumbling to the side as the air was struck out of me. Before I could even move any further, Alvis took a tight hold of my feet. I could feel Eirik grasp me from behind. "It's time to hold an audience for the one that will end my mortality. As my dreams demand, I shall live alongside you!"

The four of them took us back up, but soon I noticed that we had gone along a different hallway. It carried a completely different atmosphere, one that I hadn't felt in what seemed to be an incredibly long time. There was a long, cruel hallway, led by a path marked in red. Seeing such a carpet only reminded me of the first time I met the white-haired kid that started this all. I dreaded seeing such a familiar face again. Yet, as we approached the end, I noticed Arkaid twitch. Her eyes widened as a strong shiver scurried across her body. "I can sense it," she fearfully discovered. "This power…. Can only be given to the one deity of the Black Sun…."

We were at the deity's mercy. As we were carried into the massive hall, even I could sense the exuberating power that emerged from the very center. Up upon a pedestal, such power overflowed; the sheer excess of it left me in a state of dread. Arkaid's voice lowly scowled. She recognized such a horrific face despite how little we saw of him. In the center remained three floating heads, each one protruding outward from a small portal behind them. For once, I wasn't just afraid; I was mortified. Reports of such a creature this powerful were rare, and I only heard of this entity once; a monster that Kyoya Gaen once merged with to become that of a god! With what I knew about the demon dragon before us, one thing I especially remembered was this beast's thirst for power and his merciless soul.

His eyes were unmoved. He was only barely within this realm, peering in. His diabolical desires came with an emotionless stare. As Arkaid and I were sat down, I could feel a sudden aura suppress me. His very presence was enough to render me motionless. The four men responsible for every sick and twisted event walked in front of us, kneeling before the deity. "… Rise." The voice of the devil boomed. Upon his command, the four rose, stepping aside. Arkaid stared into the eyes of this hellspawn of a creature, adamantly defying the beast's presence. "I see… you are one who serves the Fifth Omni Lord. You and I have never once truly met eye to eye."

"I appreciated that truth," Arkaid spoke out. "I had only seen and heard of your tyranny. Never in my life would I have wished to converse with a demon."

The devilish dragon's heads turned to face me. My teeth were bared, infuriated at being left in such a horrible state. This deity was before me, and both Arkaid and I were bound. I was completely useless, unable to help my eternal partner when it mattered the most. The beast breathed deeply as his eyes scanned me. "You are a new face," he spoke slowly. "Though I have heard of that power within you… yes…." The three heads slowly drifted closer. My body trembled, losing control to the fear gripping my being. The heads stopped as soon as they reached me. The power I felt… it was too much! "Yes… I can sense your ruined mind. I am the Black Sky Sun Dragon, Azi Dahaka "Daeva" … Long have I waited for this moment, far too long! Your weakness will surely bring about the power of the Disaster Force."

"W-Why do you need me?"

"Eirik," the dragon demanded. The leader of The Will immediately took heed to his master's demands. "Speak for me. I must prepare for this extraction."

"Yes, Lord Dahaka." Eirik bowed. The three heads drifted away, returning to the very center of the room. I heard Arkaid's breathing pick up. She was sensing something I wasn't. I wanted to call out to her, but Eirik got in my face as Gale began to approach us. Just as Eirik spoke to me, I saw Gale firmly grasp my buddy's arm. "The Disaster Force runs on negative emotions. Such a concept is something that you should be able to comprehend."

I shook myself away from him. Gale grasped Arkaid's other arm. I tried leaping for him, only to be slammed back onto the floor. I was forced to watch as Alvis and Gale dragged Arkaid away from me. She tried yelling out, but Alvis fiercely gripped her snout. I could only plea, begging them to cease this madness. "What are you doing to her?!"

Eirik ignored me, continuing to speak as he prattled on. "But you and Gale… you two are special!"

"Answer me!"

"Both you and Gale have broken minds, for trauma shaped my ally."

"Arkaid! Arkaid!" I cried out to her. She attempted to struggle, thrashing her body about. Her muffled screams broke me, leaving me left to only keep calling her name.

"But your mind is broken. It's so weak, and unstable."

"Don't hurt her! Please!"

"You've seen what kind of power that brought!"

"STOP! JUST STOP!"

"Now, we must bring it out! More powerful than before!" With a hard shove, he sent me back to the floor. Weakly, on the cusp of embracing defeat, I fell to my side. Eirik towered over me, slowly placing the forbidden black object next to me. The deck case's crimson eye of a jewel gave off a horrendous glow. The eye looked back at me, almost mocking me. All of this. Every single last bit of this. This all happened because of the Disaster Force; this horrendous and awful power that even I fell victim to using. "Don't drop it." He finished, placing it firmly in my right hand.

Eirik nonchalantly walked up the short flight of stairs, meeting the deity's heads on the pedestal. "Lord Dahaka, if I may, I believe I know the best way of bringing about this operation."

"I understand that you wish to put this in the hands of our puppet master."

"Precisely," Eirik returned. "I hope that you find Gale's method to be particularly… interesting. Watching this process, I can only refer to this young man as a master of the mind."

Alvis finally released Arkaid, dropping her to the ground. I called out to her, watching helplessly as she struggled back to her knees. She angrily turned to Gale, watching as the young man stared devilishly back down to her. She gritted her teeth. "Whatever you fools hope to do, I must inform you that you are serving a demon beyond comprehension. He is a creature that must be stopped!"

Gale chuckled. "I'll be getting to that, actually."

"Have you no soul?"

"Of course not," Gale returned casually. "My buddy took that when she left. To me, I'm merely a puppet controlling other puppets; a true _puppet_ master!" He materialized his dark rod, Sterben. The demon child played with the wand in his hand, flicking it and maneuvering it between his fingers. "Don't speak, kobold."

"And if I do?"

"Oh, you'll see," Gale returned. A wide grin slithered on his face as he slowly strolled down the stairs, watching my darting eyes closely. I couldn't understand how Arkaid could maintain her strong demeanor. Even in such a dire state, she looked back at the demon dragon with strong, determined eyes. As Gale drew closer, he directed his wand under my chin. With a quick flick, he directed my head up, forcing me to look at him. "I bet you are wondering why you are in such a predicament," he mused playfully. "The dragon you see before you, the deity of the Black Sun, was dormant, resting, until my Master, Eirik, brought the attention of the deity's retainers." Gale looked back, glaring at the one named Sinblade. "Sinblade turned to our cause. As our leader mobilized a force of Disaster Force users, it's needless to say that we caught the deity's attention. Quite frankly, I'm surprised that this didn't occur sooner."

I furiously went forward. "Now listen here-"

"Don't talk, you fool!" Gale shouted. "You think anyone is going to rescue you?" With a smirk, he slowly shook his head, squinting his mocking eyes. "No… we are in _The Void_ now. Dahaka's original kingdom. This deity before you was once a mere man before being consumed to his lust for power, a king by the name of Zahhak! His place is of legend now, and this castle is tucked to the far reaches of Darkness Dragon World. No one comes here. No one will know where you are. No one will ever find you unless you _comply_."

"W-what do you want?!" I cried out. "Please, just don't hurt Arkaid! She isn't involved in this!"

"Oh, I believe you," Gale returned.

"You do?!"

"Of course we do," he returned with a chuckle. "It's just that we need her to help… motivate you to _truly_ want to bring out that power of yours." He came close to me, kneeling down until he was on my level. "The best part about this," he slowly whispered. "Is this; this process is very simple. We need to take that power of yours, and then you'll be done."

The magnitude of that statement hit me. "All you need to do…."

"No, all _you_ need to do is bring out that power," he returned with a casual grin. "Our job is to suck that power out of you once it's surface, and then you're done. Forever." Gale stood up, smiling back to me. This was sounding too good to be true. "Once this power is taken from you, we will be done with you. We won't have to continue this charade. We don't have to do anything to either you or Arkaid. Just give us what we want and we won't do a single thing to you. We'll just bring you home, and none will be the wiser."

My legs became weak. A sudden urgency to perform the deed came over me. I had to do it; if I do it, then we'd be released. However, a giant wave of doubt hit me, sending my mind into a spiraling abyss. I can't get myself to do it. Nervously, I looked past Arkaid and looked worriedly in her eyes. She knew it too. She knew I couldn't. I lowered my head, soon shaking the doubt away. "I'll… I'll try!"

"Good!" Gale returned with a smirk. "Now give it a go."

All at once, I activated the Disaster Force. The dark energy swelled within me. My body felt cold, but the power I began to feel made up with it. I slowly looked over my body, observing for any oddities. Despite my desires, I didn't see any sign of my hidden power. My face contorted with fright. I anxiously glanced back at Gale, only seeing his disappointed eyes. He grimly shook his head. He turned his back to me. I tried giving it my all! I tensed up, trying to squeeze whatever energy I could muster.

"That's just unfortunate," Gale returned, ignoring my futile attempts. "Like I said, this is what Arkaid is for."

"W-What!"

Arkaid weakly spoke up. "CJ, it's fine…."

"No, no!"

Gale shrugged his shoulders. "What got you to go all out the first time was when she left; you must _really_ find her important to you, huh?" Gale returned. Frantically, I pressured my body to find some way to access the hidden power. There was nothing I could go on. Wherever it was, I just couldn't find it! I needed to! I needed to find it! My mind raced as I came to the worst possible scenario. Before I knew it, my eyes began to water. "Actually, I believe that to be only a portion of your power. What would you do if someone took Arkaid from you? Probably would get a bit more."

Arkaid roared back at the puppeteer. "You mongrel! Don't put this on him!"

"I have to," Gale lowered his head, mocking my fears. "For you see, he is the only one able to save you now. We could have just kidnapped you and you alone. That may be able to have him access a bit more of his power. But we're not looking for a 'bit' more; we are asking for all of it." Suddenly, Gale's right hand became cloaked in a corroding aura. The dark energy gave off the stench of death. Even though I was trying to bring my power out, the sight of that hand drifting closer to Arkaid froze me. I struggled to breathe. I couldn't accept this. I just couldn't! "So that's why we are here. Instead of seeing what happened if you were taken, let's see what would happen if you were **_gone_**."

Using all of my might, I forced myself to my knees. I pushed myself forward, pleading with him. "Please! I'm begging you!"

"I won't kill her if you bring out that power of yours." Gale lowered his hand, bringing it closer to Arkaid's head. "Look at me; using most of my power and I can kill any person by touch alone. Now, do you see why we want your power? If I could muster this, then what could we do if we sap that power of yours?"

"CJ, it's fine…."

"I can't do it!" I cried. "It won't come out!"

Gale shrugged his shoulders, looking right into Arkaid's eyes. "Looks like he can't do it."

She scowled. "No matter what, my buddy is blameless! You know he can't get it out! This was plan from the beginning! To make him feel hopeless!"

"Smart woman," Gale returned. "It's too bad you have to die. It would've been cool to have your smarts on our side."

My eternal partner turned to me. "CJ, no matter what, its fine!"

"Arkaid! Wait, I can keep trying! Just give me another chance!"

"CJ…." I ignored her plea, trying desperately in this one final attempt. I chewed on my lips. If pain was enough to bring it out, any pain, then I should inflict it on myself. My upper teeth bit my lower lip. I could feel the blood drip as my teeth tore into me. "CJ! No! Please!" I ignored her. I had to do this. I pulled in my hands, gnawing at my fingers. I hated my mental barrier; something within me was making me too afraid to bite at my own skin. I hated it! Why! Just let it hurt! Let it fucking hurt! If they want me to feel the pain, then fine! Give it to me! Just don't hurt Arkaid! "Stop that! Stop that right now!"

Gale comment shook the floor. "I think that's enough." His words made my futile actions come to an end. My eyes went to where it hurt, and soon I felt my hands twitching. A bloody mess came from where I bit into my hands. With each twitch, I could feel my pulse within my fingers and wrist. The metallic-tasting liquid bled into my mouth. Arkaid's last scream went through my mind, making me face her. I hadn't looked at her during my futile struggle, but now that I looked at her… she was wrecked. Her strength was gone, leaving behind a weeping woman. Her head hung low, but she smiled weakly. She was just happy to see that I stopped hurting myself. Even so, I couldn't look at her without crying. "Sorry, but it seems like you can't bring it out yourself."

"P-please…." I weakly begged. "D-don't…."

"Well, while we're at it," Gale casually began. He observed Arkaid's weakening resolve. His hand drew closer. The magician's eyes glanced at it. She could feel the deathly aura coming from it…. She didn't shake. She didn't tremble. There was a hidden strength that I couldn't understand. She exhaled, soon eying me from afar. Her smile looked brighter as her tears fell from her chin. "Any last words? I'm intrigued by what remark you have for me, Arkaid."

She calmly turned to him, ignoring the impending doom before her. She took in a deep breath, and soon her mind was cleared. There was something serene about her when she peered back to me. Her eyes didn't show any fear or anger. In that moment, there was only that of sadness, but she still smiled. Despite her bravery, I could only tremble at the mere sight of Gale's hand alone. I was nothing like her. She was better than me than every way. Yet, she looked at me like she only wished to see me. She didn't move her eyes away to look at anyone else. She didn't glance to Gale again as the hand drew even closer. She only looked at me. Just me, with her smile. "I love you."

Each person in the room froze. Gale smirked. "That's the ticket."

His hand pressed onto Arkaid's hand with one swift motion. Her body fell limp, tumbling forward, rolling lifelessly down the stairs.

…

...

...

...  
…

HishandpressedontoArkaidshandwithoneswiftmotionInthatmomentthebodyfelllimptumblingforwardrollinglifelesslydownthestairs

...

HishandpressedontoArkaidshandwithoneswiftmotionInthatmomentthebodyfelllimptumblingforwardrollinglifelesslydownthestairsHishandpressedontoArkaidshandwithoneswiftmotionInthatmomentthebodyfelllimptumblingforwardrollinglifelesslydownthestairsHishandpressedontoArkaidshandwithoneswiftmotionInthatmomentthebodyfelllimptumblingforwardrollinglifelesslydownthestairsHishandpressedontoArkaidshandwithoneswiftmotionInthatmomentthebodyfelllimptumblingforwardrollinglifelesslydownthestairsHishandpressedontoArkaidshandwithoneswiftmotionInthatmomentthebodyfelllimptumblingforwardrollinglifelesslydownthestairsHishandpressedontoArkaidshandwithoneswiftmotionInthatmomentthebodyfelllimptumblingforwardrollinglifelesslydownthestairsThehabvhdoifvdfkvdswnevvhdfhfelvibdsocdidowtehstarlifaraufakarkadjndckbdvkvvlxkjdvndvkholynfibfhhwjsbvhgigoyhogjakraididojariakjarkaidarkaidarkaidjvnjnfodhfjsalvisalrivlsalvisgalejvkscdkfvfnvkeirikieirjfvnfdkdlvliamkfdjdjdfpainhelldiedenfkvsjfsdkmfkdckwatgatejnxlakmdvvkfmnfoddoormkzndfksnsvfinfernoakdnjsdkjndsjjsnslsksddvjsc,c;sowjwjmikwlwpakwghbhekwkwimptumblingforwardrollinglifelesslydownthestairsThehabvhdoifvdfkvdswnevvhdfhfelvibdsocdidowtehstarlifaraufakarkadjndckbdvkvvlxkjdvndvkholynfibfhhwjsbvhgigoyhogjakraididojariakjarkaidarkaidarkaidjvnjnfodhfjsalvisalrivlsalvisgalejvkscdkfvfnvkeirikieirjfvnfdkdlvliamkfdjdjdfpainhelldiedenfkvsjfsdkmfkdckwatgatejnxlakmdvvkfmnfoddoormkzndfksnsvfinfernoakdnjsdkjndsjjsnslsksddvjsc,c;sowjwjmikwlwpakwghbhekwkw

* * *

 **(POV: Third)**

Azi Dahaka slowly shook his heads. "I believe you may have pushed him too far," the old dragon sighed. "It appears you've broken him." Eirik and Alvis were left speechless. Gale morosely looked over at CJ, looking at his blank eyes. He wasn't moving. His body was weakly hunched forward as his mouth remained agape. The shell of a man barely looked alive. His eyes looked at nowhere. He wasn't even looking at Arkaid's body as it remained lifeless, face down at the bottom of the stairs.

Gale smirked. "Trust me, I could've done much worse," he continued. "All I did was follow Eirik's orders. Give it time; this will kick in." He gazed at Arkaid's lifeless body, soon chuckling before looking over to Alvis. "Guess you were right to feel jealous. Honestly, didn't expect that confession. Really good timing, I must say."

"Fuck you," Alvis scowled.

"I figured that would've triggered it for sure," Gale returned with a disappointed sigh. Suddenly, his eyes brightened. "Hold on a moment." He walked down the stairs, drawing closer to Arkaid's limp body. It's back was turned to Gale, face down to the floor. He laughed to himself as he picked up Arkaid from the waist. Her body limply leaned forward. Its arms hung weakly in front of it. "This'll get him."

Eirik rushed towards him. "What are you doing! Don't get close to him! He might-"

"Oh be quiet," Gale ordered. "He hasn't done anything yet. He _will_ after this." Gale dragged the body closer to the weak shell of a man that remained. Gale's grin widened as he came closer. The puppeteer carefully grasped Arkaid's right arm, manipulating it with each pull and tug. Finally, he put the body right in front of the defeated warrior, sitting it up as Gale plopped himself behind it. Finally, he heightened the pitch of his voice just before tilting the man's head slightly up. Gale, finally making setting the stage, spoke for Arkaid. "You let me die!" He mocked, fiddling with Arkaid's arms. The body was now nothing more than a mere puppet to the eyes of the puppet master. "How dare you, you weak boy!" Gale, pushing on Arkaid's limp arm, slapped CJ's left cheek. Still nothing; CJ didn't move.

Eirik couldn't believe what he was seeing. He wanted this to stop; this had gone too far. He tried calling out, hoping to end this putrid stunt. "Gale, stop! This has gone too far. What if sh-"

Dahaka interjected. "No."

"N-No?" Eirik gasped. "What do you mean no?!"

He didn't answer. He had no need to. He knew what was coming.

Gale continued to play around with the body, slapping CJ's blank face with the lifeless arms. Not getting anywhere, Gale grasped the lower part of Arkaid's jaw, pulling it down to imitate speech. "I can't believe you let me die, CJ. I am your protector. I loved you, and you let me down. You are a horrible person!"

Eirik looked away, shaking his head. "This isn't right. This isn't right."

"How about smooches!" Gale exclaimed. With his left hand, he grasped the back side of the blank man's head. Manipulating Arkaid's head, he started to pull the two together. However, after looking at the two closely, he found himself confused by a sudden trait that he didn't notice previously. "Huh, she doesn't have lips," he stated, soon grumbling to himself. He tilted his head in order to get the view from another angle, hoping to understand it better. However, even from the new angle, he couldn't get a grasp on it. He sighed, annoyed that his train of thought was interrupted by such an odd detail. "Hey, Alvis, you're into that lovey-dovey shit," he began. He turned his head to him. "How do a kobold and a human k-"

 _CRACKcrackCRACKcrack_

A wave of pain swept across Gale in an instant. He was drowning in it, unable to even squeal because of how intense the pain was. Gale dropped Arkaid's body, but his left arm was stuck. It was being crushed. From the very middle of his arm, he could feel the bones trembling from an intense grip. Eirik and Alvis screamed, watching as CJ's mind left him. Sinblade was at the ready, rushing towards the puppeteer who now stood at the mercy of the demon he summoned. Gale writhed in pain as he gazed helplessly towards CJ, seeing a new face. Darkness overcame the shell. Eyes pale, white and lifeless. The rancid aura emanated from the silent soul. It squeezed harder, crushing the arm of the fool who dared to delve too far. Dahaka was pleased. There it was, standing before him, a true devil.


	36. 36 - The Grief of a Broken Shield

**(POV: Third)**

Sinblade only had seconds to spare. Gale was at the mercy of the fiend. He could feel the deathly aura spread around the demon like wildfire. The puppet master's mere presence was enough fuel for the fallen man, for there was nothing left for him to control now. Whatever human once resided in that soulless being was discarded, shoved into the innermost space of his mind. The man called Chase Hallows, or even Christian Amino, was suppressed. There was no reasoning with the fiend, and Sinblade knew that. As he saw the devil crush Gale's arm bit by bit, he knew that there was no time for discussion; he had to act. The fallen man didn't even bat an eye at the incoming foe. Sinblade kicked the creature, thrusting at the man's thigh with a strong right kick!

The demon merely looked at the dragon of sin.

Eirik's buddy finally felt it; his legs shook from the realization that struck him cold. His breathing became disjointed and uneasy, but the demon barely took notice. Finally, he slowly began to tighten his grip on Gale's arm, leaving a deep imprint. Gale's arm might as well be in pieces. If it wasn't for the muscles and skin holding the arm together, there would've been nothing left. Gale quickly went to grasp his horrifically wounded arm with his free hand, but the devil wasn't done. With Sinblade having his guard down, CJ grasped Gale by the leg, yanking it up. Gale fell to the floor with a loud thud. He gasped for air, but he wasn't in the clear yet. The demon's body became tainted in darkness. The flame-like aura wildfire that surrounded him began to envelop him whole. The Disaster Force coated him, shielding his entire body. The only trace of him that could be seen as a silhouette and his white, unforgiving eyes. Without much effort, he yanked Gale's body at Sinblade, sending the puppet master into a collision with the retainer. Sinblade didn't snap back in time, realizing too late what was coming for him. Gale crashed into the dragon, tumbling to the side as Sinblade fell on his back. Eirik cried out to his partner, watching as he saw his close partner trembling. "Sinblade, get back, quick!" Gale gritted his teeth, whimpering from the pain as the two of them rushed away. Alvis had no idea what to make of this new creature before him. The demon's soulless eyes gazed at him. They didn't move. The eyes focused forward and only watched. Alvis, giving in, looked away. However, just as he turned, the demon was in his view again.

 **He was right in front of him.**

Alvis couldn't even react. A corroded arm shot out from the fiery aura, seizing the man's neck with a tight grip. He couldn't feel the floor beneath him. The demon began raising the poor fool into the air, allowing gravity to do the work as his hand slowly strengthened his grip. Alvis weakly glanced over to his brother. Eirik was helpless; he wouldn't do anything. Sinblade couldn't even do anything. Alvis knew there was no hope. Suddenly, as he turned back to face his assailant, the flames swelled and subsided. For just one small moment there was a gap. Even though it was a short moment, the image of CJ, the man he loved, … smiling with the teeth of a horrible beast,… he knew he lost him.

There was a sharp roar. It was low, but with it came the end of the assault. The demon released Alvis, dropping him to the ground. The victim coughed, heaving as he curled his body on the floor. Anxiously, he tapped the area around his neck. It hurt. It hurt just to touch them. Alvis couldn't stop shaking. He rushed away, returning to his brother's side. Gale was the only one who appeared to know what he was doing; using the stolen energy, he began to mend the horrible wound. The Disaster Force was only barely able to maintain such rampant energy. Just as he felt like his arm was beginning to heal, his Dark Core Deck Case shattered. He jolted back, watching as a monsoon of aura sent itself out of the broken device before dissipating in the air, leaving this world. "Damn, she had too much of it," Gale gulped.

Everyone gazed at the frozen demon before them. The low roar emerged again; Azi Dahaka took control. The three heads slowly drifted towards the possessed shell, chuckling demonically as he acknowledged Arkaid's limp body. "You may be the owner of such rampant powers, but such energy came from me," Dahaka lowly scowled. His heads remained steady. He had no fear. This man was now his pet for the time being. "… This isn't good," he muttered. "I feel your resistance, you pathetic human."

Eirik gasped. "CJ's resisting you?"

"For now," Azi Dahaka scowled. "In due time, the man you call Chase Hallows will be able to reemerge, discarding this power. As long as he wishes to separate himself from this power, he will not truly reach his ultimate potential."

"Y-You're kidding me!" Eirik cried out. "You're telling me we put him through all of that for nothing?!"

"Do not speak out of turn, you lowly human," Dahaka slowly moaned. He turned back, facing his three human disciples. "You've done well to bring him to me. I'm afraid, as long as he is like this, I will be unable to refer to our deal as complete."

Gale's arm twitched. His pulse vibrated throughout his arm as it sagged helplessly at his side. "Well, what else do you want us to do? I'm not walking out of this empty-handed; not after what that bastard did to me!"

"Precisely, which is why I'm offering you three an ultimatum," he replied. "Because of how much this man despises this power, I see that it is impossible for us to use him. However, if we were to go with the original plan, then you may consider my promise to you fulfilled."

Alvis sighed. "You mean…."

"You must drag the power out of him yourselves," he returned lowly. "I cannot do so; he has no connection to me. I fear that it is too difficult to transfer the energy without finding someone he's emotionally connected to."

"Emotionally connected?"

"The Disaster Force is fueled on negative emotions," Dahaka boomed. "It would be wise to understand that emotions are what help connect you mortals together. May it be positive… or negative… it does not matter," Dahaka exhaled deeply. His breath was seen in the air. The chilling atmosphere emphasized the intense heat that emerged from his four mouths. "You have seen that man use the power out of love, and you have seen the puppet master use it out of hatred. Emotions affect the Disaster Force, for emotions are the true emissaries of chaos and disaster. Love deters a mannered man to kill. Hate brings a conman to play the role, hiding behind a veil. It is through this that the Disaster Force flows freely. That is why one of you three must do it, for that man has no connection to me. He is connected to you three mortals; the men who made him witness his partner's death."

There were no ifs or buts about it; Azi Dahaka's demands were final. As he stated, it was not a compromise, but an ultimatum. The three men turned to each other, exchanging glances with darkened faces. Eirik's was more frightened, however. He couldn't fathom making this choice; CJ's power was one that he didn't want to take for his own, even for a short while. He anxiously took in a deep breath, exhaling before gazing at Arkaid's limp body. He quivered, hoping that she would move once more. Eirik gulped, soon raising his head. He came this far, he decided, so he had to carry on with this.

Alvis stuck his arm out, blocking his brother. "I'll do it," he returned grimly. Eirik gasped, but Gale sighed in relief; he didn't want to feel whatever demons now possessed the weakened man. Alvis turned to his brother, smiling weakly as he shrugged his shoulders. "Out of everyone, he probably hates me the most. Besides, if something happens, then it would be fitting if it happened to me; I couldn't forgive myself if I got you hurt."

"Alvis…."

"Alright then, Azi Dahaka; I'm ready." He steadily approached the demon of a man. As he drew closer, CJ's illuminating eyes appeared to shoot out at him. His heart felt weak. It was difficult for him to see the man he loved. Even so, after all of this, he felt like he would only have this one chance at this. "How should I do this?"

Azi Dahaka scowled. "Retrieve the Dark Core Deck Case. Make contact with the possessed. Don't let go."

He understood. Fortunately, such requirements were what he wanted to hear. A sudden image shot through his mind. With the demon not attacking him, he was able to see past that horrible power. He only saw the face of the one he loved; CJ's face. His right hand caressed the lost man's chin. Eirik couldn't look; there was something wrong about this. CJ wasn't there; he wasn't there. Alvis knows that CJ wouldn't want this. He remembered CJ denying Alvis the right to his desires. Alvis, now in complete control, took advantage of him. He went there. His lips pressed against the demon's. His breathing intensified as he grasped onto the Dark Core Deck Case. Snatching it from CJ's side, he continued forth. He grasped both sides of the man's head. Alvis's lips gently fondled the brim of the other. Just this once. He knew he would never have another chance. Just this once.

Gale grimaced, wincing back. The darkening aura began to recede, slowly vanishing from all possible sight. The darkness coating the man's skin began to leave, dissipating before vanishing within the confines of the Deck Case. It was pulling the energy in, thirsty and starving to call back such horrendous power. But it was within Alvis's hands now. The power rushed into the device, removing the ailments from the cold body. Finally, Alvis was able to see CJ's face again. However, the man fell back, tumbling near the edge of the stairs. Alvis gasped, watching as the man fell to the floor.

What he saw next began to shake him. As CJ's body fell it landed beside his fallen comrade. Arkaid's lifeless body rested beside him, almost peacefully. The two bodies were turned to each other. Alvis gritted his teeth. He saw his dream within that image. Back on Earth, resting wistfully in a calm, romantic bedroom, he would see himself sprawled out. The image felt so clear to him. His lover on his right, casually reading over his notes before going off to sleep. Such an imagination began to go wild with Alvis pulling himself under the covers, gleefully looking at the serene look of CJ's face. That was his desire, but now he only saw Arkaid. The sight of her and CJ looking so peaceful together tainted his beautiful image!

The Disaster Force took form. The stolen energy unleashed uncontrollably, consuming Alvis's figure in a mere instant. It erupted out of the demonic eye, enveloping the new wielder of the relentless power. He screamed. Demonic aura rushed into him all at once. His voice was gagged; his lungs struggled to let him cry out in pain. It was too much all at once. Such intense force sent out a shockwave, sending the others flying. Azi Dahaka slowly flew upward, observing carefully the development of this new creation. Eirik and the others tumbled back as strong gusts discarded them like whelps.

Something was wrong. Alvis's screams were no longer intelligible. The Black Sun dragon observed the floor, noticing small splatters. The victim coughed furiously. With each cough, more blood sputtered outward. He pulled back, continuing to observe the situation. He was quiet, watching as the possessed man became less like himself. Alvis was unable to be seen; not even a silhouette remained. Even so, the corroding power orbiting him did not rest. It picked up like a typhoon, swirling and picking up speed with each passing moment. The fiery, pulsating energy covered Alvis, cutting him off. There was no escape from this.

Eirik barely managed to get back to his feet. His body fought against the wind. He drove his feet into the ground with each step, desiring to reach his brother. Alvis was in pain. He couldn't just stand there and let this power destroy him. This was not what happened to CJ; he didn't understand this at all! Before he could even reach him, the energy began to climb, becoming something to the likeness of a hellish tornado. Finally, the tower of gust vanished. Alvis was gone, but what resided in his place revealed to Eirik the truth; he had been played with.

Alvis was no longer there. What remained was a dragon beyond comprehension. It towered over everyone, just short of touching the ceiling if the beast were to take flight! It was nothing like Eirik had ever seen; no dragon had such _scales_ if one could call them that. The scales pulsated, rushing around the body. The aura had become a part of him. It rushed across the demon's body, stretching to every corner until vanishing behind him. The dragon left a silent, gurgling growl. Its cloth-like wings were outstretched, lining the walls of the corroding room.

Despite the beasts tremendous strength, it didn't mouth. It's piercing red eyes gazed forward, devoid of any sign of intelligence. The remains of The Will turned to Azi Dahaka, but the three heads only acknowledged the new dragon standing before him. The three heads slowly moved out of their portals, soon revealing the behemoth of a body that held them together. The Black Sun dragon raised himself high, looking forward at his servant with cold, relentless eyes. "Finally, the promise I have given to you all has been completed."

Eirik was panicking. His brother was gone, leaving nothing but that dragon behind. He demanded answers. "What are you talking about?!" He cried out. "Where's my brother!"

Azi Dahaka barely acknowledged the lowly human. He marched forward, sending quakes across the floor beneath him with each nonchalant step. "I shall give you a name long retired. Disciple of the Black Sun Dragon, Zahhak, you now live to serve me and me alone."

"You promised!" Eirik shouted to the skies. "You promised me!"

"Humans like you lack too much insight," he lowly scowled. "I have fulfilled each of your promises; it was only your hubris to think I would give it to your comrades. Eirik, you now have me and Zahhak at your command for a time. Following your desire to annihilate this world, hoping to give rise to another, I shall annihilate all beings who stand against me, regardless of the world!"

"You… you monster!"

"Gale may have one of my retainers; beings that will relentless serve me until their bitter end. I am certain I'll be able to spare a retainer, for they are extremely loyal to me. With one command, one will be yours. You will finally have a precious partner of your own."

Gale curled a fist. His legs shook, furious at the betrayal. "Your retainers are nothing but demons! You're telling me that my true partner would be nothing more than a puppet! I want the real thing!"

"And lastly, Eirik, your brother's dreams to live into eternity," he coldly growled. Azi Dahaka felt Zahhak's aura. He could feel the power surging across his entire body. It was like his disciple lacked a solid form. "He is now my disciple, living under my command. I am eternal, and so he shall remain. With me giving him a taste of my power, I have allowed him to ascend!"

Eirik had enough of this. "What did you do to him?!"

"You must have sensed it too, mortal," Dahaka coldly replied. "I gave him my power. He was falling apart, unable to handle what that shell of a human once carried. This was as expected, and now I was able to make him like me. The one you call Alvis is gone. There is only my disciple, Zahhak. His dream of being able to live through eternity has been fulfilled. My promises to all of you have been paid, and thus, it is time for me to leave."

"You can't leave!" Eirik rushed to Dahaka's side. "This isn't what we wanted! You warped our wishes, and now you're throwing us away! You can't do this!" Eirik pulled out his Dark Core Deck Case, ready to call out a weapon. Just before he could materialize anything a grim sword extended in front of him. Eirik froze, slowly following the tip of the blade until he reached the hilt. He soon found the arm of his buddy, Sinblade. "N-… no… Sinblade… how could you?"

"… I'm sorry, Master Eirik," the black dragon knight solemnly looked away. "If it appeases you, only Lord Azi Dahaka holds power over you. Besides my Lord, you are someone I'd risk my life for. I am sorry that it has to end this way."

"Sinblade… I just…," Eirik fell to his knees. "I can't believe this is happening…."

"Please, Master Eirik. Do not resist." To Eirik's shock, Sinblade's arm shook. "I don't want my Lord to make the order. Please, do not act out of line. Do not make me do the unforgivable."

The air became dense. For only a moment, Azi Dahaka flinched. There was something else. He turned to the disciple, watching as the eyes flashed back. Zahhak began to lower his head, soon rocking his towering body back and forth. The hypnotic stance made Eirik's skin crawl. Sinblade knew that something was wrong. Hastily, he sheathed his sword, retrieving his buddy. The disciple stared at the Black Sun Dragon, exchanging stares of death. Finally, in a flash, the corroding dragon reeled it's head back. The aura-like scales pulsated faster across his body. The hellspawn rushed forward with a roar that resonated across the land.

* * *

Demios led his comrades forth. He felt Liam's desire to save his friends; it was a strong, passionate desire that showed more than enough that he had to do so as soon as possible. The Fifth Omni Cavalry did not take too kindly that they were now back in the domain of Darkness Dragon World. Tasuku and Jackknife were also rather cautious upon their return. Old experiences made Tasuku feel uneasy, but he remained stern and refused to waver. Unfortunately, such confidence did not spread. As soon as they registered their surroundings, they realized just how wretched things had become.

Cries of dragonmen and humans alike rushed away along the streets. Within this small, once-bustling village was now the site of a massive evacuation. Civilians were emptying their homes in loads, whizzing by the cavalry as they rushed to the outermost reaches of the town. The group didn't understand it. Finally, a guard wearing the armor of the Purgatory Knights rushed over to the Commander. "Demios! Thank goodness you're here!"

"What's wrong, soldier?" Demios replied with urgency. "What's up with this town?"

"It's Azi Dahaka, sir!" Demios's face went grim. "But he's not alone, there's- LOOK OUT!" As if God decided to smite the world, a ray of scarlet light struck down. The group jumped clear, avoiding the blast as it rained upon nearby houses. The settlements were obliterated, and the group could only helplessly watch as two enormous dragons rushed into the distance. The titans bashed and slashed at each other as they raced across the veiled skies. As fast as they came, they vanished, leaving behind a town on the verge of complete and total collapse.

* * *

 **(POV: First)**

Pounding water. Droplets pelting the carved stone; that's what I started to hear. The sounds becoming rougher, and soon I felt something damp surround me. My senses started coming back to me, and I instantly wished to hide from the cold. I was drenched, now a victim to the weather. For some reason I felt drained. It became a hassle to even move. Scuffling my knees forward, I began to raise myself up. The grogginess in my eyelids restricted my sight; they felt too heavy. However, as I leaned my head back, the sensation of water falling onto my face revitalized my senses.

My hand was still twitching from the pain. The wound didn't appear so bad, but my lip still beat with my heart. Droplets of blood came from the now sealed wounds. I remembered it all. That power took over me, and that dreadful power made me almost give in to my horrific desire. I wanted Alvis dead. Something stopped me; an outside force had restricted my movement. I felt sick to my stomach as I touched my lip, still feeling the sensation of Alvis's kiss. How horrid, I thought. To do something to me while I was in such a vulnerable state…. I felt violated, but it I barely spent much time thinking about it; the only thing on my mind was Arkaid.

Attempting to see my new surroundings, I realized that the castle had fallen. Seeing this castle in such an assault was an assault to the senses, giving me the feeling of whiplash. The ceiling and walls were broken through from the inside; something must have flown out and bashed everything away. The veiled skies cried above me. I felt like they witnessed my story too. Alone and weary, the rain pelted my being. I heard the rain crashing on my armor, nulling my senses. With each tap, my instincts made me turn around.

My fallen partner. Face down. Puddles formed from the ridges of her clothing. My heart ached. What happened to her kept playing in my head over and over. Now, it felt too long ago. Seeing her like this… I didn't want to think it, but her stillness just felt unreal. Her last words echoed in my head. I wanted to turn away, but I couldn't. She deserved better. She didn't deserve to be left out like a fallen stray animal. Even with her gone, I remember her with dignity and strength. Always staying strong, despite her shortcomings; that's what I saw in her. Slowly, I approached her. It was difficult. The only thing I could take solace in was that she appeared to leave painlessly. She deserved so much better. Guilt took hold. The last thing she saw was me, gnawing at my body parts in order to bring about the pain. I made her see that. I remembered her tears. It must have tortured her. I swore at myself, morosely looking at the self-made cuts.

It didn't feel natural. My mind kept going back. It was difficult. I remembered her alive. Death. I was now victim to the permanence of it. What could I even do except cry? I was too weak to even consider living proudly in her memory. What kind of person would I be? My power brought her to this point. My power was what got us here in the first place. Me. I killed her.

I killed someone I loved.

The rain fell harder, pounding against my hunched back. I was on my knees, praying to anyone that would listen to a damned man like me. Not speaking, I clasped my hands together, ignoring the world around me. My body shook, but I couldn't tell if it was from rage or the rain. My soul felt dead. Cold. More. I deserve what I'm getting, but not her. She didn't deserve this. I begged silently. I wished silently. I yearned for another chance. I must have done something wrong for her to be punished instead of me. That was the only thing that made sense for her. I knew that it wouldn't be much. Yet, as I watched her lifeless body get rained on by the somber rainfall, I had to at least try to make up for my dreadful actions. I needed to atone for my sins, whatever amount they may be.

With a long sigh, I knelt down to her. Her body wasn't even facing the sky. Weakly, I attempted to pick her up, inserting my arms under the body's torso and thighs.

My arms went still. I felt something.

There. There it was again. A cough. My right arm felt the sensation of a twitching stomach. Time stopped. No way. How? I struggled to move my arms, but I wanted to know for certain. Doubt was cast upon me, and I needed to know. I had to. Otherwise, I could not live with myself tossing away a living soul. Carefully, I turned her body over, hoping for a sign of life.

I collapsed. Everything just came apart as I saw her eyes. Just as I turned her over, she looked to me with an unmoved expression. When she blinked, oh my lord, when she blinked, I wept openly. Something caused my body to laugh. My dry throat cracked my laughter as I heaved heavily into the ground. Arkaid was alive. She was alive! But how? What happened to her? Just what happened to her? I half expected her to sit herself up, but she remained lifelessly still. My senses were not demented; I can see that she is alive. She is blinking, looking at me with those somber eyes. She would grow uncomfortable of the rain as a drop pelted an area close to her eyes. The vapor of her warm breath reaching the cold air around us was a sign of breath! She was breathing. She was blinking. She. Was. Alive!

But why was she so still?

My relief was gone; now something was wrong with Arkaid. She was alive, but not moving. "Arkaid, what's wrong?" She looked at me, flatly closing her eyes. She wouldn't speak. No… she couldn't speak. She would tell me what happened. I knelt my head down to her chest, checking for a more precise pulse. It was slow; unrealistically slow. It was something comparable to a state of hibernation, but she was still awake. Regardless, I needed to do something. I just got her back. Somehow, some way, she was alive. I didn't want to lose her again; if she is hurting, then I need to make sure that I don't lose her again! My only chance at understanding the problem was if I could heal her, also transferring my mana to her. I felt my hands coat in the familiar blue aura. It was difficult to focus, for a monsoon of emotions kept rushing through my mind. Gently, I grasped her arm, expecting to be swallowed up by her massive magical strength.

Nothing came. Back when I first felt her mana, I remembered being completely overwhelmed. The amount of mana she had was that of an ocean, and I nearly drowned from it. I sensed nothing. Nothing was left. She felt empty. The fact took hold of me; I needed to give her what I could. Her training brought me to this point. Using the mana transfer technique was the only way. With a strong push, I sent the stream of energy into her. My breathing intensified, for I could feel my strength sap away. Regardless of what I hoped, nothing changed. The ocean wasn't there. Instead, what entered was the equivalent of a few puddles. My inexperience is costing me, and I could barely give her anything.

Suddenly, something forced me out. A strong flash came across my eyes, starting me. I fell to my back, dazed from the sudden light. I wiped away at my eyes before forcing myself back to Arkaid's side. "Whatever that was," I mumbled to myself. "It's gone now. I need to keep…." Arkaid wearily looked to me. Her mouth quivered, struggling to open as a weak breath left her. Her head winced side to side. She looked away. She was the one who kicked me out.

My body felt heavier, overcome with exhaustion before tumbling to my side. I understood. She didn't want me to do this; I was exhausting myself just to give her a few drops. I cursed at my weakness. My fist slammed against the dirt. Mud soaked my hand, coating it with the tainting soil. I wanted to help her, but she wouldn't let me try to give her anything anymore. "Arkaid… out of the two of us, you need to be the one up," I sighed. She couldn't respond. "I can't do this alone, but I know you can. I just need to give you some more, so please…." Even I gave in to the lie. I could feel my weak body; if I were to continue, I'd be unconscious or worse. Arkaid saw right through me. When I turned to her, I saw the rain pelting around her eyes. Her faint, defeated eyes….

"Alright," I reluctantly returned. Using the remains of my strength, I forced myself up to my feet. "It may take a while for you to get your power back, but we can't wait here," I morosely returned. I noticed that my Dark Core Deck Case was gone. I knew what my first responsibility was; find a Dark Core Deck Case and bring ourselves back to Earth. "I can't leave you here." I knelt down to Arkaid, nodding to her as she wearily looked back to me. She struggled to speak, expressing a futile squeak. "I'm going to carry you, Arkaid." I didn't want her to be surprised. I grasped under her shoulders, hoisting her up onto my back. She was lighter than I once thought. I didn't see it as a good sign though. Her clothes seemed to make up a lot of the weight, now soaked in the drenching rain. "Let's get you under some cover before I do any looking."

The hallway was about forty feet away. My heavy legs managed to bring us that far, soon allowing me to carefully put her down. I laid her against the wall, sitting her up. "Is this alright?" I asked. It was becoming insane of me to ask her such questions given her state. Because of her weakening state, I needed to devise a better way for us to communicate. "… Look up and down if you're good, side to side if you're not." I didn't expect Arkaid to have a difficult time with this new procedure. She looked up, then down, giving me my answer. "Good. I'm sorry for leaving so quickly, but I need to look through this place for supplies."

Whatever happened in this castle did not limit the damage to the grand room. Hallway after hallway, I saw the bodies of small humanoid creatures. Furred, Scaled; these creatures were the retainers I saw upon my entrance. However, they were much smaller than beings such as Sinblade. They lacked real strength, relying on dragons such as Sinblade and Fernyiges to carry out their offensive assaults. They were just as lifeless as Arkaid once appeared. I turned some over, seeing the death in their eyes. Fortunately, as I continued my search, some of these creatures carried weaponry.

One carried a particularly small staff. I figured that any catalyst for easier spellcasting would be good for Arkaid, so I snatched it. It was kept in a small holder, confusing me. The staff was held like a sword the way this sheath was designed. I figured that this fallen retainer must have been some sort of carrier, or an individual that carried many goods for others. One would need a convenient way to bring their staff around. Even in death, I greatly appreciated this retainer's logical thinking. Another beast had a sheathed sword, but it was one I never trained with. It appeared to be long, but it wasn't that thin like a rapier. Based on its slightly curved design and hilt, I recognized it as a katana. The curve was a very slight one, going outward as the weapon appeared larger. It was a blood color, in the arms of a skeletal dragon demon of sorts. The beast must have original resided in Katana World. Slowly, I picked up the blade, gazing at the illuminating glow.

This still wasn't enough. With both weapons sheathed at my side, I rushed through the abandoned castle. Door after Door, I peered into compartments and rooms nearly hidden away. Nothing. Only bodies. This castle was completely destroyed. With each step I felt the puddles splashing off of me. The crimson liquid of fallen foes blended with it as I passed. My eyes refused to look away; I kept moving forward.

There was no sign of a Dark Core Deck Case. It didn't make sense to me. None, in this domain? After what felt like an eternity of searching, I came across the final room I didn't check. It was the dungeon. I looked around, rushing through the hallway as I stormed by each of the cells. Hoping that there was an extra room somewhere, I kept moving forward until I reached the end. There was nothing. "Y-You're kidding me!" That was our only chance. We needed that to get home. Arkaid is too exhausted to warp us back, so it was up to me. There was nothing. We needed it. I didn't want to use that power, but we NEEDED it! "FUCK!" I couldn't return to Arkaid without it, but a sword and a small staff were all I could find. There wasn't even a sign of extra food; whatever I could find was ruined due to the fallen stone and harsh rainfall. We were left with nothing, stranded in a wastelandish hell of a world!

But that's when I saw it...

At the corner of my eye, I saw a small gleam in the distance. The room was dark, but I was able to recognize the familiar rectangular shape of the object. The metallic gleam of it made my heart skip. It was like my heart began to soar through the heavenly skies above as my eyes locked onto the Deck Box. I almost cried I was so happy! I rushed over to the Deck Case, frantically brushing and reaching for it as my heart raced from the pure heavenly bliss. And then, just as I was about to reach true sanctuary, something struck me down. A tormenting thunderbolt struck at me, leaving me to spiral downward into the hellish crust below. That was what happened to my heart, for I then realized the absolute worst thing that could have occurred; it was a sick joke!

It was a regular Core Deck Case.

My mind went blank. The universe was probably laughing at me right now, rolling on its back as I lost my only true way back home. There was nothing for me but a regular Core Deck Case. Why... why was one here? Out of anything in the world, a regular Dark Core Deck Case?! I almost went frantically unstable as my eyes darted around the room, trying desperately to make sense of my surroundings. It was then that I began to piece together something horrible. There was a bed right beside me, torn into rubble by stone tumbling onto it from above. I looked at the Core Deck Case once again, soon noticing that there was an assortment of buddyfight cards in it. Why would anyone leave such a thing behind?

The buddyfight cards were of Magic World.

Alvis left his Core Deck Case here...

I looked through the deck again, feeling pained as I noticed regular paper copies of Sitri's card. The familiar face wasn't even enough to make me smile. Despite everything, I was left with little to no options. Knowing of their broken partnership, I set the cards aside. It must have been out of spite that I pocketed Alvis's Core Deck Case. Dark thoughts were already running through my head, so taking it wasn't far off from my mind. I was growing more anxious. The absolute last idea I thought we should have was the only one that I could think of; we needed to set out.

I rushed back to Arkaid, but she could see the defeat in my eyes. With a somber look, I returned to her side, sitting myself down beside her. Gently, I placed the small staff in her lap, also showing her my sword. "Out of everything, these were the only good things. I only found death everywhere else; fallen retainers. There isn't even a spare Dark Core Deck Case." She weakly whimpered, quietly staring back at me. Her eyes went back and forth. No? "What do you mean?" I asked. "Look, for right now, our only option is to head out; we can't stay here." She kept making moving her eyes back and forth. What was she saying to me? Her whimpers grew louder, but only barely. She barely had the strength to even do just that. Her eyes began to water. "Arkaid, slow down, please!" She slowly quelled her sudden outburst. Her eyes stopped watering, but I could hear her rapid breathing reaching a soft halt. "I'm going to get us out of here. That's the only plan I have." Her eyes drifted back and forth. She tightly shut them, feebly shutting me out. "Arkaid, I don't know what else to do. I can't just go out and search for-" What I saw made my heart become fragile, shattering from her sudden movement. She had raised and lowered her eyes.

"… You want me… to leave you?"

She diverted her eyes, refusing to look at me. I couldn't have that. I went over to where she peered over, only for her to shut her eyes. Her eyelids shook as tears forced their way from her eyes. She felt that me leaving her here would support my survival; that's how I saw her sacrifice. _I would only be holding you back_ , she must have thought. I couldn't help but believe that's what was going through her mind because… that's the sort of person she was. She put me over her, and every step of the way she made sure that she had my back. But now, as I watched her hide her eyes from the truth, I knew that this took a lot of thought to decide. As she said, she was my shield, and she finds no use in a broken shield…

But that was something I denied. Even now, she is the Arkaid that held so close in the short time we've been together. She always put my life at first, so there's no way I was going to be selfish. "No... I can't do that to you..." I grasped her, soon hearing her struggling whimpers. Her frantic eyes darted around her until I settled her on my back. Despite her motionless state, I could feel her body twitching and struggling to move. She wanted me to let her go, to leave her behind. "I'm not leaving you, Arkaid!" That only made her struggle to squeal even more. I felt her tears graze my neck as she cried. Her shoulders slightly twitched with each hopeless heave. "Arkaid, you know you'd do the same." She weakly gasped. Her widened, azure eyes gazed back to mine. Our eyes couldn't look away from each others. Her tears continued to fall. "For now, let me help you. After everything you've done for me, it's the least I can do."

With my sword small staff sheathed, it was finally time to begin our trek. Although my hopes weren't good, I prayed that we could find our way home.


	37. 37 - Words Long on the Mind

**(POV: Arkaid - First)**

 ***November 10th, 2030***

What _have_ I done for you, CJ?

We have only known each other for a short time. In that time, one of our first moments in combat had me ignorant to your needs. I must ask you that question. When the first time we fought in combat I brought you into a terrible situation. I must ask you that question. When I ran away from you, taking my emotions as a priority over yours, thinking of myself as a failure even though _you_ thought of me as so much more, I must ask that question. As you now hold me tightly, cradling me on your back like some vulnerable infant. As you must attend to every single one of my needs, no matter how nauseating and embarrassing, I must ask you that question.

What _have_ I done for you, CJ?

What is worse is that I cannot argue with you. My body refuses to give me the given ability to speak. I am now worth as much as those skeletons I see in the distance, or the ones we walked past. I might as well be dead. All I can understand is that you are working harder to keep me alive, to keep me functioning. As you carry me across these empty wastelands, you slowly give me whatever mana you can spend without tiring yourself out. You can only give me so little, blaming your inexperience. You cursing at your lack of expertise hurt me, CJ; it only shows that I should have trained you even more.

I can't even laugh at myself right now; my body forbids it. There is something morbidly humorous about having so much to say but not being able to say it. I wanted to tell you so much. Maybe, if we can get off of this horrible world, we can finally rest. I want you to rest more than anything. Protest all you like, but I will never let you go this far for me ever again. The only reason why you're able to do so now is due to how weak I truly am. Whatever Gale did, he nearly took everything. He pulled my mana, my life-force, relentlessly and appeared to leave me for dead. I am worth less than a dead creature; I give people hope while barely alive, forcing them to risk their lives for the small chance I can become strong once again.

But, for now, I can only rely on your precious warmth. As the rain falls against our backs, with my robes wrapped around us to shield us from the cold, the only thing left is what you naturally provide. Your body heat is natural, but there's something about yours specifically. Your body heat resonates with who you are. Many times, I feel that your feelings come off naturally. You naturally want to keep others happy, and you value that like treasure. I understand it well; after living a life around people that make you want to run away from the world, the last thing you would want to do is make others feel that way. That isn't something automatic; one does not necessarily need to go through hell to know heaven. It is like you said; you don't need to understand what Melanie and Rikka went through to know how they feel…. Though, you know how I feel… that is why you refuse to let me go despite my incessant whimpers.

I can feel your shaking legs as you walk. Please, don't give me anymore mana. You're slowly killing yourself at this rate. You ignore my whimpers until you feel the hit of your exhaustion. You try to hide your buckling feet, your hunched back; you try to ignore the pain. You know how I feel about your pain. That only makes me feel worse. I'm too tired to cry at this point. Why must you put yourself through so much pain just for me? I shouldn't have confessed to you. I should have _never_ confessed to you.

No… I can't be thinking that. I've been pure ever since maturity over 380 years ago, always timid and reserved around the idea of being in such a relationship. The weight of my past holds me down, so I initially believed that no one would wish to partner with me. My traits are not beneficial for a good bloodline, either. Even so, you carry my weight. With that, you carry the weight on my shoulders, as well as your own. You struggle. You pant. You heave. You fight against the storm. You are losing, but you keep going. With every stumble, you manage to get back up. I don't care if it is barely; you need to be able to rise again. No matter what, CJ, do not lose.

I cannot help but yearn for the conversation we'll have once all of this is over.

You have walked far, but I doubt this will be over anytime soon. Even now, I can hear the sounds of rattling bones approaching us. Another horrible fate, fallen upon us because of my useless body. They surround us, and you yell. You scream for them, fighting back at them as the souls of the dead fight for bodies to inhabit once more. You hold on to me tightly and, with the smallest ounce of my strength, I try to alleviate whatever amount of strength you're wasting on me. I try to grasp your shoulders. I try to keep my legs tight around your waist. My body refuses to respond to my wants, no, my _needs_. I need to help you. I need to protect you.

Your voice is weak. Your panting frightens my soul. The skeletons appear to be closing in. They gaze at us with their soulless eye sockets in their blackened, moldy skulls. Even then, you look back at them with a cold face. "Stay away from us!" You cry out. You fight back with everything you can. As you're fighting, I cannot help but marvel at how far you've come. Your fire, your magic, your abilities with the sword; I am so fortunate to have brought you as far as you are now. Even so, I pray that you'll have the strength the press on.

I'm slipping, but I cannot tell you that. You don't even need me to, do you? Even when the enemy is facing you head on, you readjust my position. You fool. You utter fool. I say this, laughing at myself. With everything happening around you, how in the world can you still bother to think about me? It's absurd. My family barely acknowledged me. They left me on my own the first chance they got. Master Benetnasche taking me in as a disciple was the best thing to happen to me. I am now like I was back then, yet you fight for my safety. You have every excuse to run and leave me for dead, but you don't. I can't even call these excuses 'excuses,' to me, they are justifiable reasons as to why you should run. There is no reason to worry about leaving dead weight behind. Even so, you keep fighting.

As the fighting draws to an end, I can't stop thinking about how tired you must be. It's like I can feel each of your muscles and bones weakening from exhaustion with each effort you take. I wish I could help you in some way. Any way. However… I know that, even after this, you're going to keep giving me your mana. You're going to avoid rest. I'll force you out the one way I can. I will not tolerate you harming yourself for me.

The enemies have ceased, and you keep walking. You can do everything, yet I can only hope for your well being. That's all I can do, and I hate myself for it.

* * *

 **(POV: Third)**

Tremors warned all bystanders to keep themselves miles away. A war between two deities was going to scar the very land. Azi Dahaka had the energy to keep fighting against the traitorous disciple. Zahhak refused to stay down. The two behemoths performed their treacherous dance, flying around each other before colliding at high speeds. Each thud, each impact could be heard by all who dared to come near. Some ignorant souls dared to view the spectacle from before. A battle on this scale could only equate to the war of Heaven and Hell. There was no heaven; Zahhak merely attempted to fight back against an evil greater than him.

With gusting winds coming from each flap of their gigantic wings, the two beasts soared across the mortal landscape. Sparks seared their mouths as they released intense rays of blinding fires. Such attacks could only be described as such, for their breath was not that of fire. Whatever powers these beings were fighting with, they carried the attributes of weapons from the future. The laser-like breath would fire out, scarring the crust beneath them. Zahhak would sweep away, avoiding such a tremendously brutal attack.

Such a fight had carried from the previous day. Neither side showed signs of rest, which eerily worried the Black Sun Dragon. He turned, revealing his vulnerable chest as a declaration of a short ceasefire. Zahhak obliged, facing the deity before him. They stood hundreds of yards apart, yet their roars to each other echoed across the wasteland around them. Dahaka growled back, impressed by such strength, but also infuriated at such a betrayal. "You are like that of a whelp. For such a new being to betray someone of their own kind; you must have truly lost your mind."

Zahhak roared back, unleashing every last bit of air from his lungs. The vocal assault even left Dahaka bewildered, faltering at the sheer amount of contempt that this newborn tyrant developed in such a short time. "You…." Finally, Zahhak began to speak. His voice was that of his old self, but warped. The conniving nature of Dahaka appeared to taint the man's once beautiful voice. "You…. I will never follow you."

"So you can speak now," Dahaka mused in intrigue. "You are not completely gone, Zahhak. Or, rather, would you prefer Alvis?"

"I refuse to go by that name, but I just as much despise the name you've given me!"

"You have the mind of a child. Truly, it was better off for you to receive my gift to you."

"Your gift turned me into a beast beyond good and evil!" Zahhak exclaimed. "I… I love it! But I refuse to follow you! For you to be so weak compared to me… it shows just how much you've lost track of the Disaster Force."

"You arrogant whelp," Dahaka scowled. "How shall you truly reach perfection without my guidance? Without the aid from one such as I, you are merely a newborn, thrust into the world of death and destruction." Zahhak paid no mind to such an insult. A few moments passed. The silence ended with Zahhak silently chuckling to himself, befuddling the old deity. "What amuses you, arrogant whelp?"

"The truth does," Zahhak growled. "Out of the two of us, only you appear to be the arrogant one. You are ignorant of the truth behind this battle. Despite your efforts to fight me off, I still stand here, fighting on your level." Dahaka gritted his teeth, watching as the demonic dragon before him began to motion closer. "You… you knew this could happen, didn't you? You wanted a disciple. You wanted a way to gain the same strength as the Cavalry and Purgatory Knights. You knew the risk, but your blind search for power made you give me too much. You gave me just the right amount of power necessary to make mine go over yours!"

"You speak too much, whelp! It is time you learned your place! As a disciple, you shall remain under me!"

"Fade away into nothingness! I shall steal your throne and make it my own! I shall become the new Black Sun Dragon of Destruction!"

* * *

 **(POV: Third)**

With conflict on the horizon, it was time to organize the troops. Message spread to all of the Purgatory Knights stationed at every town and village. In addition, the call to arms was sent to those guarding the worldly gates whose purpose was to keep the Darkness Dragon World creatures from invading other worlds. Millenniums have passed, yet the Purgatory Knights still hold this responsibility that not many others could achieve. Even with such a responsibility on their shoulders, they needed to see if they could spare any troops. Any amount would be fine, but Demios feared if things were becoming too unstable for a unified assault.

He sat with the few soldiers within the small town, discussing the matter with them. "We sent the messenger, but it will take some time before enough word spreads," he began. Reflecting on yesterday's decision, it was becoming a primary point of discussion to evaluate the amount of time it would take for an army to assemble. Liam remained at his side, loyal to his comrade. Not only that, but he saw those dragons as their main obstacle to finding Arkaid and CJ. With those two tyrants terrorizing the skies, navigating the lands would become increasingly difficult. "How much time it would take depends on how many stops he should take. I know you all find North to be good enough, but is there any profitable way to send someone somewhat South?"

One soldier shook his head, soon letting off a long sigh. "Unfortunately, things have been in a state of unrest in that territory, according to what I've heard. The Black Dragons are dealing with their own squabbles and they cannot spare anyone, and the Purgatory Knights down there are assisting."

"Two problems are worse than one, I suppose." Demios looked to one of the other few soldiers. "Any word from Telanee in the East?"

"Aside from a few survivors, we are beginning to have some troops come from there," the other returned. "Some have stayed behind to help more evacuate. The two beasts did quite a number there."

"So our forces are helping civilians or being spread a bit too far apart," Demios returned with a low sigh. "The news yesterday didn't exactly help us either."

"My apologies, Lord Demios."

"It's nothing that you could've controlled; you've done well to get here." Demios turned his eyes over, noticing the pattering of incoming footsteps. The Cavalry Dragons approached with their human partners. Tasuku and Jackknife emerged by their side to the dismay of the Purgatory Knights present. Liam took a stand, glaring at Tasuku in the eye. The leader of the Purgatory Knights shook his head before standing before the Cavalry. He saw the looks they carried. He saw the determination in their eyes. "You all wish to leave?"

Alliot gritted his teeth, yet he reluctantly hid his anger. "You lot have been here for too long. I can't just stay here while Arkaid and CJ are still out there."

"An admirable resolve. However, it is foolish to go out at this time. What you'd be doing is suicide, and you lack the undying curse."

"Like I'd want anything to do with that."

"So be it," Demios lowly cursed. "I'm not responsible for cleaning up what's left of you."

Rikka rolled her eyes, crossing her arms at such an indignant remark. She noticed Melanie's quivering legs. She hated Demios's blunt honesty. "We _appreciate_ it," she replied sarcastically. Doble angrily huffed next to her, staring down the disapproving leader. "Still, you look like you have things under control here."

"Speak for yourself," Demios coldly spoke up. "With our forces spread thin, it will be difficult to organize a huge assault at those two dragons. For right now, our only option is to wait it out and hope that one kills the other." Demios curled his right hand into a fist. He stared deeply at it, imagining a familiar face as he crushed it beneath his intense fingers. "I'd rather see Azi win, just so I can strike him down where it _hurts_."

Mizaru nodded. "We'll leave you to it then, but we must search for our own."

"And Tasuku?" Demios asked curiously. "Is there a specific reason for him joining you?"

"Actually, that is something that I must address to you," Mizaru returned, soon stepping in front of Melanie. She looked, watching as Mizaru readied himself for some sort of aggressive assault. "We'll be going off on our own. Tasuku and Jackknife shall be staying with you."

"Mizaru, as the eldest of the Cavalry, I didn't take you as one for jokes."

"I'm not speaking unfaithfully," Mizaru returned. Tasuku and Jackknife looked forward. The two of them stared, appearing rather cautious. However, they glared back with intimidating eyes. "Tasuku and Jackknife have informed us that they have business with you. Because of this, I left the duty in his hands. If you have any troubles, consult with them."

Suddenly, Liam took charge. "This is bullshit, like." The man engaged with Tasuku, standing firm in front of the prodigy. Liam towered over the Buddy Police boy wonder. "You want to fight with us?"

Tasuku nodded strongly. "My duty as a Buddy Police officer is to protect others," he began, soon turning to his buddy. Jackknife looked back to him. "The Cavalry Dragons will take care of finding CJ and Arkaid. Jack and I will assist whenever possible."

"It doesn't work like that," Liam argued. "It never, ever works like that."

One of the other Purgatory Knights stepped forward. "I'm with him. You really think you can just waltz back in after ditching our boss?"

The other nodded in agreement. "Understanding his position, I do not find any reason as to why we should trust you."

Jack growled back. "Your arrogance and pride know no bounds, Purgatory Knights!"

Liam didn't want any of this crap. He stood in front of his comrades, staring back at the two who dared to refute him. "This isn't arrogance. This is what happens when you betray the Purgatory Knights! When you left him for Jack!"

"What are you blabbering about, child?"

A ferocious growl emanated from behind the group. The Purgatory Knights took no caution, but the others winced from the intimidating roar. Demios stepped forward, standing beside his buddy with his arms crossed. "Don't speak like that to my buddy, and he has lived longer than your _child wonder_." He gazed upon his allies, soon noticing Liam's sudden surge of confidence. Something about it made Demios grin slightly. He closed his eyes, chuckling to himself. "As my colleagues stated, Tasuku made an oath to serve faithfully with the Purgatory Knights. However, he betrayed my trust, leaving me for you."

Tasuku gasped. Regaining his composure, he stepped back into action. "You're still thinking about that?"

Demios's buddy sighed. "You don't get it, do ye? You and Jackknife must value yeer buddy contract, has anyone considered what Demios feels?" His anger spiked. "Even when I first met you two, you had the worst knowledge of him. You took him as a villain despite the Purgatory Knights protecting Dragon World, cursing themselves just to maintain such a force!" His voice started to become like that of a hard roar. "In all my time of being around all of ye, I've heard nothing but hate! You hate us, just because we used the curse! But we needed to do that just to survive!" Mizaru was about to open his mouth, but Liam silenced him. "And I don't want to hear any bullshit about how just using the curse is bad. Religious people think mortals using magic is bad. That means all of you are going to hell according to them, you degenerates!"

Doble flared up. "Who are you calling degenerates?! You all are nothing but zombies at this point. If anyone is a degenerate it's you!"

"Well I'd rather be a dumb zombie than give up on a buddy," Liam returned angrily. "Which is exactly what Tasuku did!" The Purgatory Knights guards appeared to revel in their ally's stance. Liam, speaking against the Buddy Police wonder, shook them into action. They bellowed with a prideful roar, shaking the air around them. "This is exactly the same as when we fought. You see nothing but the worst in us, but what did TASUKU do? He ditched Demios just to return to Jackknife!" The Knights roared again, yelling a powerful YEAH every time Liam spoke. "He left our leader in the dust!"

"YEAH!"

"He broke his contract!"

"YEAH!"

"He betrayed him!"

"YEAH!"

"HE BETRAYED US!"

"YEAH!"

"And now he thinks he has the right to talk down to us! The nerve of him!"

"YEAH!"

There was something new forming within Liam's soul. Demios could sense it too, watching as the Purgatory Knights belittled the wonder boy. Jackknife was reduced to a loyal dog as he stepped towards Tasuku, expecting an attack. But there was no need to kick someone when they were down. Liam felt it; confidence surged through him as his allies pumped him up with their camaraderie. The Cavalry members just stood there, watching the display before them with befuddled looks. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. Weakly, Mizaru and Alliot looked away, leaving Doble to angrily stare at his weakness.

Demios chuckled at the display, but that was enough. "At ease, my brothers," he commanded proudly. His soldiers fell quiet as he stood proudly alongside his buddy. "Now you see it, Tasuku, Jack." Tasuku winced back with faltering eyes. His courage held him in place, but he felt his confidence wane. "Now you see how I was able to evolve, to become stronger. My buddy inspired me to pursue new feats of strength. It was because you left me that I was able to meet such a buddy, so I am split between thanking you or cursing you." He pondered for a moment, soon smirking with pride. "Since I am in a rather good mood, especially after what my brethren just displayed, you may stay with us if you like, but don't expect any extra treatment. If you wish to stay, stay over there and _keep out of our way_."


	38. 38 - Eye to Eye

**(POV: Third)**

With the Cavalry off on their own, Tasuku and Jackknife realized that they were alone; before, they could stand alongside the Cavalry members and speak against the Purgatory Knights. However, with them gone, Tasuku realized just how futile further arguing would bring them. As Demios continued to organize and look for spare troops, Tasuku and Jackknife took it upon themselves to guard the Southernmost part of the village. The others were doing their own duties and helping them was not an option; the Purgatory Knights would not want the help of a traitor.

That hit Tasuku. With the lack of any action before him and his buddy, he had plenty of time to think about his previous actions. He recalled the short time he was allied with Demios. While working for Kyoya, though undercover, he was partnered with the leader of the Purgatory Knights. At first, Tasuku merely thought of him as some loyal means to an end, only seeing the true value in his real partner, Star Dragoner, Jackknife. But was that right? He couldn't find himself answering that question with a straight and plain answer. Of course, he was right, right? His true buddy was Jackknife! Demios was nothing but a sword to be used, a means to an end. That's all Tasuku cared to see him as; he focused on his responsibilities alone and didn't wish to acknowledge Demios as a true partner.

Tasuku thought to himself, speaking quietly for a time. Jackknife continued to keep gazing out with his stern, watchful eye. It allowed Tasuku to think at least a bit more. Even then, he was astonished by how Liam vehemently antagonized him. Tasuku still winces at the sight of such vocal superiority. Liam Kieron stood up for Demios, speaking praise while also humanizing the dragon. It appeared that Liam saw something that Tasuku didn't care to acknowledge; Liam saw a living, breathing being with wants, needs, and desires that any other living thing had.

The more he thought about it, the more he realized that the act of shoving someone aside… that was exactly what he did to Jack. He clenched his jaw, staring at the abyss of doubt within him. It took him so long, but that last encounter truly made him realize something. Jackknife heard his buddy's mutters, soon looking over to see a damaged soul. "Tasuku, is something wrong?"

Tasuku didn't answer at first. He looked up, staring out at this wasteland. He observed the barren, dry soil that stretched out for miles. The sky hid this world from any sort of sunlight. "I doubt they want to be here," Tasuku muttered morosely. "I've been thinking about this whole thing, Jack."

"I'm here to listen," the green dragon returned patiently. "If you need to get something off your chest, go ahead."

"… Liam and Demios… you've seen how they are, right?"

The green dragon nodded back. "It's always interesting to see the two of them together. Between you and me, I believe that Liam made Demios a bit softer."

"I've noticed that too," Tasuku returned with a sigh. "It made me wonder… what if that's what Demios wanted all this time?"

"Tasuku?"

He nodded. "All this time, I've seen Demios and the Purgatory Knights as an enemy; a force that represents my horrible desires; a force I needed to destroy and repel." He raised his hand to his chest, holding up his Core Deck Case. Tasuku stared at the blue gem, seeing his weakened reflection. "I remember what CJ said back in that tournament, and I still can't get what Liam said out of my head. They know things about the Purgatory Knights that even I didn't know."

"That comes with the territory," Jackknife returned. Tasuku, confused, gasped before looking over to his wise buddy. "We only knew of the Purgatory Knights from legend; from a time where they resided in Dragon World. It felt like an eternity before any world heard from the Purgatory Knights, and to see what became of them was a shocking sight." Jackknife huffed in intrigue. "We met them with our own eyes as soon as Kyoya made his move. What else were we supposed to think?"

The boy felt like Jack was reading him. "Jack…."

"You worked with what you knew. CJ gave information to Liam based on findings that weren't done until much later," Jack continued. "In my eyes, you cannot be blamed for assuming the worst; we all did."

"It's for that reason why I think I need to move ahead, though," Tasuku muttered softly. "Jack?"

"Yes, Tasuku?"

"What did you feel when I left you?"

The exhaled slowly, perplexed by such a question. "It's been a long time since I had to think that time," Jackknife began. "If I were to say anything, I felt like you abandoned me. However, I also felt like I didn't do something right; it was my responsibility to protect you, and I felt like I failed you for letting you turn."

"And even now, I can't apologize enough for what I put you through," Tasuku bowed.

"But that's the past now," Jackknife returned. "It's nothing for you to concern yourself with now."

"I can't help it," Tasuku sighed quietly. "After seeing more of Demios, I can't stop thinking that he may have felt the same way."

From behind them, a concerned voice became clear. "He did." The duo turned away, slightly startled by the sudden voice. They were greeted with Liam, standing beside his buddy who was turned away. Demios looked like he was walking off; his arms were crossed as his back was turned to the others. However, it appeared that he too was stunned by Liam's sudden statement. His head was slightly turning over, watching as Liam confronted the green dragon and the child of destiny. "He may have felt worse than you thought."

Demios sighed lowly. "…Don't bother yourself with such matters, Liam," he returned, still avoiding eye contact. "There's no point to it…."

"No; they need to know," Liam demanded. He looked back to Tasuku, staring at the young teenager with stern eyes. "Tasuku, I get that you wanted your buddy back, like. You care for Jackknife, I get that. But in reforming your buddy contract with Jackknife, you discarded the one you made with _him_." He glanced back at Demios, watching as his buddy still kept his back turned. The leader of the Purgatory Knights kept his arms crossed. "Demios didn't trust me when he first met me. In fact, he didn't trust anyone. It was only because I showed my weakness that he was able to even give me a chance, and that was just barely, like." Liam glared at Jack, watching the dragon's stern eyes. "Jack, I understand that you want to protect your buddy, but for someone who claims to protect others, your jealousy made you ignore someone who deserved better."

"In my position, Demios took Tasuku away from me."

"After _he_ willingly joined Disaster," Liam reinforced.

"You know quite a bit."

"Knowing someone within the DMW made me curious, as well as our match," Liam continued with a frown. "You and Tasuku treasure each other; there's nothing wrong with that. But I can't help but _hate_ your guts for leaving someone behind."

"Hate may be too strong of a word."

"I can't say I dislike you now, I don't respect you," Liam coldly voiced. "Like I said, you two are nice people, but I can't help but hate you two for seeing Demios as nothing more than a dark part of you that needed to die."

"Coming from the man who destroyed their own friendship!"

"I was taken over!"

"That only means so much, coming from the buddy of Demios."

Liam sneered. "He's the most important person to me, more loyal than either of you!"

Demios growled suddenly. "That's enough, Liam!"

"D-Demios?"

"I do not need someone to speak for me, nor do I need anyone to defend me." He eyed Tasuku and Jack with disdain. His eyes began to glow with a threatening crimson color. "Liam," he began, not giving him eye contact; his furious eyes were engaged with the ones who abandoned him. "We should not be the ones who need to redeem ourselves." His eyes squinted, yet the flow peered through like blood. " _You_ are the ones who have forsaken _us_."

Tasuku's partner leaned forward, readying himself for a brawl. However, Tasuku gestured at him; he blocked Jackknife from moving any further by stretching out his left hand. "T-Tasuku?" The green dragon was confused by his partner's act of retraction. Despite this, he willingly allowed Tasuku to step forward. Something told Jackknife that Tasuku knew what he was doing. He no longer had any place in this discussion. Even so, he remained at the ready just in case Demios were to act out of line.

Tasuku approached Liam and his partner. He noticed Demios still had his back turned. He stilled crossed his arms. Such behavior was strange, especially considering that these actions make up one who wishes to avoid direct conflict. Tasuku understood; this specific matter was one that hurt Demios deeply. Although the dragon's demeanor didn't falter, the lack of eye contact painted Demios as somewhat afraid to speak further about this matter. When Tasuku glanced at Liam, he saw that the buddy knew the same; Liam knew that this was something that affected Demios greatly. The boy of destiny nodded to Liam. "In a way, you are right."

Liam rolled his eyes. "Not _in a way_ ; we _are_ right," he adamantly retorted. "We're not the enemy here; we're nothing like you saw us as."

"You must at least understand our position," Tasuku replied with urgency. "I met Demios through Disaster. How else could I've seen him at the time?"

"If you bothered to talk to him, you would've known," he scolded. "But you didn't take your contract with him seriously, did you?"

"… I can't deny that." Demios winced very slightly upon hearing those words. "At the time, I only saw Demios as a weapon to achieve the goals I desired. I only didn't involve Jackknife because I truly worried about him; I didn't want him involved."

"That was your first mistake," Liam intervened. "A pact within the Purgatory Knights is treasured like a brotherhood. To come and go when most convenient to you is not the way we do things."

"You must hold that ideal in high regard, then."

"Too many friends that I thought were 'close' left when things got rough," Liam morosely returned. "CJ knows this too; friends that we've been with for over eight years… all of them left us, doing their own thing. Of course, CJ would try to meet up with them, constantly going out of his way to talk to them, but he's too nice like that." Liam grunted. "He's also too oblivious to realize that friendship goes both ways; if someone doesn't go out of their way for you, then why bother? That was something that he himself is still learning, but I already know that."

"… That's why you hold Demios so dearly."

"He's too prideful and arrogant to show you his true side, but I've seen it; he's nothing like what you make him out to be."

Demios scowled. "Don't talk about me like that…."

"It's also why I nearly died just to find the Purgatory Knights; I was afraid of death, but I also heard from CJ how much they treasured brotherhood with their unrivaled loyalty. That was something that CJ and I both wanted. But once I found it… I was afraid to tell him anything… sorry, I'm kinda screwing off."

Tasuku, confused, blinked back. "Screwing off?"

"I'm going off, like," he attempted to clarify. "Rambling, more like. Thing is, I wanted to have CJ join the Purgatory Knights too; I'm sure he would've found someone like Lunacy Wand or Pendulum; dragons that are rather similar to Arkaid in some ways. But… I didn't want to appear like I was bragging to him, and my bond with Demios wasn't much at that point; we were still getting to know each other, so why would he bother accepting such a request? I bet you're getting the point I'm getting at; CJ and I went on our paths to find others who would treat us the way we treated them, and we both found it. That's why I'm angry that yeer shitting on Demios."

"… Because he's everything you wanted in a buddy," Tasuku sighed somberly.

"And that's also why I want to find CJ and Arkaid more than anything right now," Liam replied with a curled fist. "I hate waiting for our forces, but Demios is right; those two demons are making it difficult for anything. Once they're taken care of, we're going straight out to find my friends."

It was then that the conversation was interrupted by Jackknife. "It appears we may get some insight on that." Before anyone could question Jack's statement, they turned to see him looking out and watching the wasteland beyond. Everyone gasped except Liam and Demios, who both wickedly grinned at the sight of a familiar foe. The weakened, wounded man walking closer to the town must have seen a settlement and blindly rushed for it, not thinking of the possibility of seeing anyone from the Buddy Police in town. Gale's soul was exhausted; he had been going out on his own, leaving the others for the sake of his own survival. However, he was extremely scuffed and dirty. His body froze once he saw Tasuku and Jack, but his eyes cried with fear once he saw Liam and Demios's cold grins. He gasped, soon quickly turning around before hastily limping as far as his injured body could carry him. "Halt! Stop right there!" Jack initially began to fly when two dull blurs rushed out from behind him. When he turned around to see where the blurs originally came, he realized Liam and Demios were gone.

Gale didn't see it coming. His weak, yet audible wails clouded his hearing when two behemoths pounced on top of him at once. Demios slammed him into the ground with a strong thwack, and Liam jumped on top of the person, prohibiting further movement. Gale gritted his teeth as he flailed his body around, desperately trying to free himself. Nothing was working; the murderous happiness within Liam's heart filled him with more power than he previously had before. Gale could only cry out in mercy. "G-Get off of me!"

Liam grinned mercilessly. "You think I'm gonna let you go, after everything you did to us?!"

"I'll make you!" Somehow, Gale managed to reach into his right pocket. The motion of that was like muscle memory, for he pulled out his Impact Card with such perfection. He revealed it in front of Liam, hoping that the card will glow. "You will fall under my command! Nightmare Despair!" Liam froze for a moment; his eyes glared sheepishly at the card before him. He expected the worst, hastily closing his eyes so that he could hide his eyes from witnessing his fall.

…  
…

Nothing happened. Gale nervously looked at the card, soon realizing that he was missing the key component to making his card work; his Dark Core Deck Case was destroyed from before. "… Oh god! No!"

Liam, with a large grin, swiped the card from Gale's mitts. "I'll be taking that, ya Gobshite." He brought himself back to his feet, observing the card closely in his hands. Tasuku and Jackknife were rushing to the scene, soon watching in awe as Liam held the fateful impact card in his hands. "This is what turned me; his 'Nightmare Despair!' card."

Tasuku walked closer, soon receiving the card as Liam handed it to him. The teenager observed the card closely. Soon, it all clicked; it was like a switch had turned on in his mind. "Of course! How did we not think of this sooner! This card takes control of an enemy monster; when used with the Disaster Force…."

"It takes control of someone, making them their puppet," Liam returned with a pained tone. He angrily glared at the defeated man on the ground, watching as Demios's glare was all that was necessary to keep him in place. "I've tried it; Impact Cards can't activate with the Disaster Force; they're too powerful. But Gale is different in the same way CJ is; they both have access to more Disaster Force."

Jackknife grimly nodded. "If that is true, then it would make sense; more Disaster Force would equate to having more power to using a more powerful card." A wave of guilt overcame him. With a reluctant sigh, he looked over to Liam and Demios, watching the two as they smirked back. "I owe the both of you an apology."

Tasuku nodded. "We both do."

Liam smirked even more. "Heh, so will CJ when I find him."

Gale's voice suddenly shook the group. It was like he became gripped by a sudden wave of insanity. Laughter erupted from the demented soul. His shoulders twitched as his head reeled back with each horrific cackle. "That is IF you find him; the man and his buddy are all on their own now!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You don't get it, do you?" Gale cackled back. "Why else would we want CJ's power? We wanted it for our own, and now we have it; Alvis has become a beast that no one here could control, not even Azi Dahaka!"

Tasuku's eyes widened. "So… Alvis is…."

"The dragon fighting Dahaka as we speak!" Gale cackled even more. His mind was long gone. He was stricken with too much fear to even think straight. "You can't BELIEVE how much power we forced out of CJ's broken body. To do it, we made CJ think we killed Arkaid, when all I did was suck out her mana!"

Liam was enraged. "You did what?!"

"I used the card 'Black Drain,' and with my Disaster Force it was amplified far beyond your pitiful level. After I did that, he was unstoppable! He nearly killed me, even! After I held Arkaid's lifeless buddy like a puppet! That definitely set him off!"

Demios scowled lowly. " _You cur_."

"I have no idea where Eirik and Sinblade are; they both probably ran off on their own when the dragons brought everything to hell, and I thought I was walking in circles for the past two days, only to end up here with you losers," Gale snickered. "Hehehe… and Arkaid is probably still in her pitiful state, and I doubt CJ will last long watching over her useless ass. And I can't believe it… betrayed by Dahaka; he used the power to make Alvis a disciple, and he's RUINED now too! He's getting what's coming to him!"

Liam, with a raised fist, stepped forward. "What you say doesn't matter; we ARE going to find them!"

"With a world in this state?!" Gale scoffed back with a laugh. "Those dragons will kill us all! We're all going to hell now too! It just goes to show that you can't trust anyone at all! AHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA-!"

With one swift, solid punch, Liam silenced the pitiful fool. "… I get you had it rough, but that doesn't make it right to be an asshole."


	39. 39 - Wishful Thinking

**(POV: Third)**

Ripples shook the skies with each clash. The two Demonic Dragons were not letting up. When one appeared to have the advantage, the other was able to come back with a new inner strength. Dahaka could not help but become impressed with how far Zahhak has progressed in so little time. In all his years of existence, he never imagined that such a beast could rival him in strength. A creation straight from him, no less; a creation devised from a power that was once his own. The cursed dragon almost wished that he didn't have to destroy this beast for betraying him. After Zahhak had displayed such a high level of free will, Azi Dahaka believed there was no other choice; he had to destroy it.

As each side exchanged blows, Azi Dahaka became fixated on the image he once imagined as the future. With each collision, he imagined his claws striking down every building, enemy, or God that would dare to stand before him. With the true Dragon of the Sun asleep, waiting for the next battle in the next thousand years, Dahaka was going to make use of the opportunity. Eirik brought him back; the mere sign of such intriguing power brought him back. It was why he hated the fact that he would be destroying it; such power would've been useful against the true Dragon of the Sun.

Zahhak cared little about such trivial matters; to him, such a grudge only appeared to reveal the small scope that Azi Dahaka appeared to have. What is a true God when one's only matters is to confront one single opposing enemy that isn't even a deity! Why should a God fear mere mortals. Zahhak grinned abnormally. The current of his moving scales appeared to make his smile stretch unnaturally. The few bystanders that watched this battle from afar were trembling with the unholy creature before them. "You must be tired, Azi Dahaka!"

The Black Sun dragon groaned back, angrily scowling at the seemingly impulsive newborn. "Far from it! I will not be bested by some insolent whelp! You came from me! You will not best me! I will not let it!"

"You were bested by a mere mortal," Zahhak coldly returned. "A mortal given the very few abilities of a God! That Balle Soleil wasn't even a deity and you fell to him!"

"I will not tolerate your words!" The elder dragon's jaws began to shake. Zahhak watched as the Black Sun dragon began to emanate an ominous aura. However, he couldn't help but stare deeply at the crimson-violet hue. "My name is Azi Dahaka! Long have I waited for this moment! Those who know the truth have summoned me here!" Zahhak felt the tenseness of his voice. Yes; Alvis and Eirik knew their presupposed truth, but Alvis was no longer of this world. No matter how confident Dahaka became, he was ignorant that the new Alvis Boden had witnessed a new truth. "None can stand before me, and none will come after me! Fear me! Dread me!" The aura began to shake, crackling from red volts of compiled energy. The attack itself was becoming unstable, but Zahhak continued to watch the attack take form. Finally, Dahaka was moments away from unleashing his monstrous attack. "There is no escape! Erasure of History!"

Three rays of raw energy came downward, striking where Zahhak once remained. He weaved right by them, but the rays continued downward. They began to bleach the barren countryside, scarring the land as the bolts followed Zahhak's every attack at moving. He weaved throughout the air, just barely avoiding Dahaka's ultimate attack. The energy continued to expel itself in their monstrous rays of corrupted light. Earthquakes shook the land as the rays bleached the world's crust! Everything around them began to burn. The scorching air drained Zahhak, exhausting him as he grew even wearier with each passing moment. No matter where the demon could go, the attack continued to follow. The rays traced Zahhak's movements until any little sign of life was permanently erased from the crust below.

Dahaka's attack finally ceased, leaving an exhausted demon disciple weakly flying before him. The Black Sun dragon merely chuckled at the sight of such weariness. "Impressive, but I'm still leagues ahead of you. I have the power to bring every world to its knees in mere moments. You're doing nothing but slowly draining a power that rivals Gods!" Zahhak panted wearily, watching the Black Sky dragon closely. However, something far behind him caught the disciple's eye. There was a small shine, a flicker of sorts. What little light this world had, it must have reflected off a piece of metal. Zahhak squinted his eyes, noticing a humanoid pale dragon with familiar, brown and golden armor. The armor of the Purgatory Knights; someone was watching them, but why. Upon sighting, the thin armordragon immediately started off, rushing away as fast as his legs could carry. Zahhak's mind froze as a sudden thought came to his mind; _a recon squad, they must have sent someone to check where we were_. He knew that there was a possibility that they would disrupt this battle of dominance. He had to act quickly; he rushed forward, but Azi Dahaka blindsided the young disciple, subduing him with a strong slash. Dahaka grinned as Zahhak fell to the ground. "You dare take your eyes off me?! Don't underestimate my power, whelp!"

 _Fine_ , Zahhak thought to himself. _As soon as_ _ **they**_ _come, I will leave you for dead!_

* * *

 **(POV: Third)**

The trek of the Fifth Omni Cavalry started off strong. They didn't know which direction was the best, but they knew that the two dragons must have originated from one source in particular. Because of that, it was in their best interest to start their search there. This 'castle' referred to as _The Void_ needed to be found, and they assumed that this would be their best chance of locating CJ and Arkaid. Even with this plan in mind, their resolve was waning as they continued their quest across these barren wastelands. The odds of survival for an average creature appeared slim when they noticed the lack of any necessity for living. It left a pit in Alliot's stomach; he felt deeply anguished being in such a vulnerable position. Angrily, he swung his spear at the ground, letting the drills clang into the dry fruitless soil beneath him. Everyone hastily turned to him, watching the dragon angrily stare at his weapon. As he looked at it, he couldn't help but feel like such a weapon was useless to him. "… Sorry… it's getting to me."

Melanie rushed to his side. The young girl placed her arm over the defeated armordragon's shoulder, stroking it. Alliot sighed before turning his sorrowful eyes to the girl. "Alliot… we'll find them. We need to keep going."

"I… I don't know if I can." Alliot shook his head. "They're gone because I was too weak. I couldn't do anything."

Rikka gritted her teeth. "We were both useless then," she began. "But that only makes me want to punch that Eirik brat in the face for what he did. Using an old buddy as bait; who the hell does that to someone?"

Meglax nodded. "We're certainly dealing with a conniving individual."

Mizaru returned to Melanie's side, petting her head. "Melly, it's good that you're supporting him, but you shouldn't worry about him. This is difficult for you as well."

Alliot sneered. "Mizaru, don't start," he snarled. "CJ's my buddy."

Merak shook his head. "You're not."

Alliot roared back. "What did ya say?!"

"The same way I'm not Melanie's buddy," Meglax continued. Alliot, understanding the situation, weakly turned away. "Or Meglax with Rikka. Us three were paired up because we were finding it difficult to find buddies of our own in a short time. We would've been more free to find others if The Will wasn't so active."

"… Yeah… you're right."

"Arkaid is CJ's buddy. Doble is Rikka's. Mizaru is Melanie's," Merak continued. "The way I see it, each person can only have one true buddy at a time. One would watch the other's back. A third individual is nothing more than that; a third."

"What's your point?"

"Excluding Meglax, who transcended because his brotherhood with Doble, none of us have been able to access our Super Forms."

"But what about Arkaid?"

"Alliot, we all know the one thing that's holding her back," Merak returned lowly. "In due time, she will find her potential. It may be difficult, but I see it coming. However, the rest of us can't truly reach the next level without finding a buddy of our own. That's what happened with Doble, and the same with Mizaru."

"So, what's your point?"

"… We are going to find them, there's no question about that. No barren wasteland is going to stop them," Merak sighed. "But, I feel like you're more saddened at them not being around more than anything, and I want you to know that, once this is over, we're going to need to go off on our own."

"You mean…."

"You'll need to leave CJ, just like the rest of us extras."

Melanie yelled back. "What?! But I don't want you to go either?!"

"There's no stopping that," Merak returned. "Besides, it's bad for this world to have all of us stationed in Japan. What if something happens in the United States? Or in South America? Or Russia? Or anywhere else that's too far away? We need to be spread out so we can respond effectively."

"But…."

"That was what Tenbu informed us all when we left," Merak continued. "Alliot has merely forgotten, wishing to forget another dreadful truth. We're brothers, but we cannot forget our duty as members of the Cavalry."

Alliot shook at such a thought. Doble emerged from the group, kneeling down to Alliot's side. Alliot gasped, seeing his rival before him with such a genuine expression on his face. The red dragon extended his right hand, staring at his comrade in the eye. "Get up, brother," Doble returned with a solemn look. "I want you to find him with us. I want you to at least be there to say your goodbye."

* * *

 **(POV: Arkaid-First)**

I was slowly beginning to regain my ability to speak. I was truly thankful for this, but now I am only slightly more valuable than that of a log. My precious partner was growing wearier by the day, so my voice was something of a sign of progress to him; it was a sign that he was doing something right. When he first told me this, my initial thought was to withhold my ability to speak; I wanted him to think that the only correct action was to leave me behind. Even with that thought in mind, I could not bear to bring myself to make him go through that level of hardship. Because of that, I refrained from going that far.

Never in my life would I have put this sort of punishment on my mortal enemy. Such a fate is worse than death; I am bound to an unmoving body, leaving my precious partner to take care of me alone. He has to fight to keep us both alive, and that was a fact that I had a terrible time coming to terms with. Even with my ability to speak, albeit a bit feeble, I kept most of my darkened thoughts to myself. Every morose thought I had was kept within my mind, for I knew that CJ would worry about me further. In cases such as this one, I knew that making him worry about me would only exhaust him more.

Wearily, I watched him return from another hunt. He had found shelter below a cavern, hidden behind several unique rock formations. It was safe enough for him to leave me there, but he made sure to scout the area first. All that effort, as well as him making treks for resources, was becoming a drain on him. His usually darker-toned face began to appear sickly with the odd pale color, and he looked scrawnier than before. He was losing himself to this world, I just knew it. He wasn't saying anything about it then and, when he finally brought back some supplies necessary for our survival, he wasn't saying anything about it now.

He scuffled around some of the overturned rocks as he approached my still-motionless body. With a cloth tied like a small sack, he revealed to me a small assortment of dried berries and small fruits. Behind him was a reasonably sized urn, enough water to hydrate the two of us. With the large amount of rainfall from before, it didn't surprise us that there was plenty of water to spare. However, we needed nutrition, and this barren wasteland barely gave us much, especially when neither of us knew where we should look. With that in mind, I expected CJ to speak with a low drop of confidence, but from his smile alone I could tell that he was happy to see me still here. I couldn't help but smile softly back at him, but I quickly found my behavior to be too embarrassing.

Untying the sack completely, he revealed the small assortment in its entirety. He spoke plainly about his findings, but he was far from hopeless in tone. "I think these are shriveled grapes and strawberries? I don't know how any of these grow in this world." He began. His tone was that of a carefree person cracking some jokes. My only assumption was that he was trying to lighten the mood. We've barely been eaten over this lonely trek so it has gotten to a point where we'll eat anything just to survive. "I'll test them both. You see anyone, by the way?"

I shook my head as he took one of each dried fruit. He shoved them in his mouth, chewing recklessly. "No one for miles." He finished chewing in a few seconds. After swallowing, he carefully observed his body, watching and paying mindful attention to any bodily reactions that could occur. He clicked his tongue, so he was probably thirsty. "I hope your hunts have been without conflict?"

"I'm doing well in them. I just wish we had more food to find." As he took a drink from the urn, I couldn't help but feel confused as to why he avoided the question. At first, I thought it was something that I was over-thinking about, so I ceased my seemingly irrational thoughts. However, I felt compelled to think about it no matter how hard I tried. There was a wording issue when it came to how he answered. I didn't ask if he was doing well in the hunts; I said, with hopeful intention, that he has been able to avoid conflict. However, he refrained from replying back to that. It was like he intentionally heard something else.

"Darkness Dragon World is a treacherous one at that," I weakly replied. "It is truly a desolate and unforgiving world, so I can't imagine that resources could be easy to find." I attempted to fish out a weakening response out of him.

"Then I guess I'm lucky to have found anything." His response left me concerned. Luck? In my short time of being with him, this was the first time he has stated that he admired the mere idea of him accomplishing something out of luck. The few times he brought up luck was when he morosely stated that it was by fortune or misfortune, that the Omni Lords lost the reputation that they did, for it was only for that reason that I was able to meet him. Every shortcoming after that he blamed his own lack of strength, which was something that I fought intensely to deny. CJ is not the sort of person to highly appreciate luck. At most, he appears to be the type of guy to laugh at it in the moment, but he doesn't want to get far by luck; him thinking that luck was the reason why I was partnered with him made him doubt his own capabilities of earning a partner. It wasn't making much sense to me, but I decided to let him keep going as he continued drinking. "Do you know of anything we can go on?"

"… A part of me thinks that, if we keep moving the way we're going, we'll find a settlement," I began. "However, I suggest you get some rest."

"I think it'd be better if I stayed on lookout," CJ retorted. He noticed my immediate frown. "I can't afford anyone getting the jump on us again."

"What good is scouting when you're exhausted?"

"I can't afford to sit around."

"You're being foolish," I scolded. "Get some rest; I'll wake you if I hear someone coming."

"Let me scout for at least a little bit," he pleaded. His unyielding protests made me roll my eyes. In reality, I was growing furious with him; not only could I tell that he was hiding something from me, but he was refusing to do the smart thing and rest. After carrying me around, after foraging for supplies, and after fighting others off, there was no doubt in my mind that he was exhausted. However, instead of resting, he adamantly stood against me. I could feel my head shaking from my rising anger, but I soon realized how futile my endeavor became. Defeated, I diverted my eyes away. "I'll still take the time to rest now; I need to feed you after all. Just let me put my stuff down first."

I refused to look at him. With a sigh, I heard him take some steps away from me. I heard a thump, which attracted my attention for a moment. I watched him place down the sword he scavenged from before, placing it next to my staff. My eyes were drawn to my partner as he knelt down, gently laying his weapon down next to mine. In that moment, I was able to see his back.

My heart pained with sorrow.

I couldn't hide my sharp, frightened gasp. CJ turned around, hastily ensuring my well being. I couldn't get what I saw out of my head. "W-What is it? What happened?" He hastily asked. He must have thought that a sharp pain went through me out of nowhere. "Arkaid? Arkaid, what's wrong?!"

"Your… your back." My response left his face out to dry, basking in shame. He couldn't look at me straight. He turned his head away, but I was not allowing that. "What happened to your back?!"

"I… you weren't supposed to see that…."

"Sit down, now!" I demanded in a cold voice. "You are going to rest and explain to me the truth!" He no longer had the will or ammunition to fuel his retort. Weakly, he took his position on my right, setting himself down beside me. He laid his back to the wall, as I soon instructed. He was motionless for a moment, but he soon went for the food and water to slowly feed to me. I was furious with him, but I had to let my anger subside as he gave me the resources to help me last for the incoming days. I ignored the taste of the food, and the water felt plain to me. I just wanted him to explain himself to me! "What happened out there?"

"… Like you said, resources are scarce," he morosely replied. "… I wasn't too surprised to see that other beasts wanted to fight me over this…."

"Good Lord…." I sighed in sorrow.

"I won… that's at least good," he sheepishly returned. "I tried healing my wound but… I was so low on mana at that point that I could only make the wound scab over without exhausting me too much."

"And you completely forgot about the blood stains," I coldly voiced. "Understandably so; the first thing on your mind was probably to get back to me."

"Well, I needed to get this to you."

"Damn you." My comment left him frozen. He stared at the gravel beneath him as my body shook with anger. "Damn you… Damn you. Damn you!"

"Arkaid…. I'm sorry."

"… Why are you like this?" I morosely stared at the dreary skies before me. I wanted to be up there. I wanted to leave this place, removing my burden of a body from this horrid world. I wanted CJ to be able to think of himself and only himself. But no; he refused to stop thinking about me. "Why do you have to be like this? I'm supposed to be protecting you, not the reverse; you shouldn't have the weight of watching over another life over your shoulders."

"What good am I if I can't look after you?"

"You'd be alive and healthy!

"But what about you?"

"What _about_ me?"

"You can't possibly expect to take care of yourself!"

"You shouldn't have to worry about that!" I struggled to yell.

"I'm your buddy; I want to!"

"You need to get out of here; that's all I care about!"

"Well, you're all _I_ care about!" Neither one of us could even do as much as mutter after his last response. I tried to divert my eyes, but something gravitated me back to him. He looked just as nervous and awkward as I did, and soon he curled up into a little ball. His head hung low, hiding within the tops of his knees. He was unmoved even upon hearing the sound of the boisterous thunder in the distance. I wanted to get closer to him. I felt my body tense up as I attempted to even do as much as think of moving. I wanted to be by his side. He didn't want to hide from me; I know that he wanted to talk. "You're the only thing on my mind right now," he finally stated. "This entire time, I didn't think about my family. I didn't think about returning to the others..." He carefully pulled out a familiar object from his left pocket. It was a Core Deck Case. I didn't even know that he had one on him. He weakly stared at it, gazing at the blue gem resting in the center of the metallic device. He firmly tightened his grip on the object, closing his eyes before holding it close to his head. The way he held it... it held value to him, but why? Why a regular Core Deck Case? My pondering of this enabled me to recall that horrible memory; when his case was destroyed, broken into scattered pieces. The Core Deck Case became like that of a shield, holding the will of Alliot and I. Wherever he got that new one, the way he held it told me enough. It told me that _he was not going to lose this one too_. "My will hasn't broken up; the only thing on my mind right now is getting us back home, with Alliot and all of them, that's all…."

Finally, with one soft inch, I felt my body tilt over. My head landed on his shoulder, which somewhat hurt me a little bit. But I didn't care; I broke him free. He uncurled himself, noticing my odd position. "A-Arkaid?" He brought me closer, soon attempting to push me back up. "Are you okay?"

"Leave me there," I demanded. He froze, gasping from the oddity of such an order. "Let me stay on your shoulder right now." He inched himself a bit closer so I had more support. He brought his knees close, but he didn't take his eyes off of me. He brought the water and food to his side, making me giggle softly. "I'm sorry for asking something particularly strange. I just want you to know that I appreciate everything you've done for me."

"… You're not worthless," he mumbled to himself. "I hope you know that."

My eyes widened, but soon I found myself smiling. "You know me too well."

"How long were you thinking of it?"

"Admittedly, for a while," I quietly returned.

"Don't think like that, please," he mourned. "I wouldn't be here if you weren't important to me."

"… Okay," I conceded. Even though I only ate some of the food provided, I felt myself drifting off to sleep. "I'm sorry…."

"You sound exhausted."

"How are you not?" I mused, soon giggling quietly. "You can't be human."

His voice fell to that of a soft whisper. "I'll keep watch for a bit. I'll get my rest, I promise."

"You better," I chimed quietly. "I'll never forgive you if you don't."


	40. 40 - The Pain of Eternal Life

**November 12** **th** **, 2030  
**  
Two beings walked apart, Sinblade taking the lead. The fallen leader of The Will of Kyoya drifted behind, embracing himself as he stared helplessly at the ground. His unfocused, purple eyes barely saw anything. He was deep in his thoughts, thinking about his previous mutterings about what should be done. This complete shift had disturbed him, and he felt even more guilty; he knew that he had left CJ and Arkaid behind. It would've been a matter of time before they both woke up, but Eirik had little faith in their safety in such an unforgiving world. He kept assuring himself that he would've come back if only he knew that he was safe from facing those horrid dragons. He himself didn't even feel safe knowing that Sinblade would turn on him the moment Dahaka returned.

The black knight of a dragon kept his eyes on the horizon, scouting for any sign of life. Multiple times he has altered his traveling direction, believing that he has had some form of inner guidance shift. Walking straight was not satisfactory to him; he had made a right turn at some point, changing their entire path. Maybe he made a left as well? He couldn't remember. All he could think of was his buddy and how distant he became. He glanced back, noticing that Eirik was still barely there. "Master Eirik," Sinblade stated firmly. The man didn't respond at first, still keeping his thoughts to himself. "Master Eirik!"

That shook him awake. The fallen leader snapped back to reality. He frantically looked around to find the source before finding it to be his buddy. Buddy? Could Eirik truly call him that at this point? "I'm not your master," Eirik moaned somberly.

"Don't speak so foolishly."

"Your master is Azi Dahaka, not me," Eirik began. "You turned your blade on me, something that no buddy would've done. You may view me as a second, but that makes me on some putrid level of some common cohort."

"You're ignoring the issue at hand," Sinblade returned solemnly. "Azi Dahaka created me. To go against my creator would be sacrilege. I cannot do such a task."

"Then leave me." Sinblade went quiet from such an adamant demand. The dragon diverted his eyes, but he couldn't stop feeling guilty. "When I became your buddy, I thought of you as family. Azi Dahaka may have created you, but he has been gone many times before. I have been with you for as long as I remember, yet you took his side over mine; you took the side of a demon that only is there when he needs you." Eirik's emotions began to compile on top of each other. His hands shook from the complete and utter betrayal from the one person he trusted the most. "When I was about to protest, he needed you. When Dahaka had those plans with Kyoya, he needed you. In every fight against Balle Soleil, he needed you. But that happens every 1000 years. What does he do for you in the meantime? While he's resting, completely leaving you behind, people like me stood beside you. I gave you my blood!"

"Master…."

"Stop calling me that!" Eirik barked back. "I didn't want to be your master; I wanted a friend! I wanted someone that I could trust with everything! And when my brother was taken… you just stood there! You just let it happen! You didn't even fight back!" Eirik's rampant anger quickly subsided. Sadness took its place. Sinblade remained speechless, unable to say another world. "Leave me. I don't want to be near you anymore."

"… Eirik."

"Go." Eirik refused to look at him. "Go find your real master. I want to be left alone."

"… And you?"

"Why should you care?" Eirik muttered weakly. "I lost my brother, the world probably knows what I've done. I definitely have no home to return to, and the only person left in this world that I could trust had betrayed me. I don't need to explain anything anymore; there is nothing left for me here."

"Then why walk?"

"Because I still need to find the Cavalry," Eirik answered with sorrow. Sinblade gasped. "I need to tell them what happened. What happens afterward… I don't care. I just want them to know where they can find their friends. As for you." Eirik finally raised his head, staring into Sinblade's helmet. "I'll keep going straight, you will take a left and you will _stay_ left. If Azi Dahaka comes back, I don't want to be anywhere near you. The last thing I want is for him to have you kill me."

"… Eirik, I share that sentiment…." Sinblade's comment fell deaf on Eirik's ears. His master continued to remain oblivious to such a call. However, a sudden roar brought them both to their senses. They both turned to the South, watching as two gargantuan beasts flew in the skies above. Now was not the time for bickering; Eirik needed to find some cover. He rushed for the nearest rock formation, hiding behind it as he noticed Sinblade doing the same. He didn't care to ask why he too had done this, for he was too focused on the two beasts in the sky. The battle was coming to them, and there was no way they could run from this.

* * *

Zahhak crunched onto Azi Dahaka's neck. The ghastly dragon could feel his teeth piercing into the scales. Dahaka wailed, roaring out in pain as the two of them fell from the sky. A loud THUMP followed as they slammed into the ground. Zahhak refused to let go. He gripped harder with his teeth as he lunged at Dahaka's torso with his feet. The claws scratched across the Black Sun Dragon's ominous scales. Some were torn off, revealing pale skin. Dahaka tried to throw his traitorous disciple off of him with a fast beam of light. It wasn't nearly as strong as his main attack, but he was still recharging his energy to even perform such a feat. That weakened beam shot at Zahhak, sending him yards away as his colossal body tumbled across the wasteland.

Azi Dahaka unleashed an ear-piercing roar. It echoed across the land, shaking the very ground they walked on. His crimson eyes struck into Zahhak's weakened eyes. The two stood across from each other, cautiously waiting for the other to move. Dahaka groaned with pain. He looked at his mangled body, noticing that he was missing many scales. His teeth were bared. He saw that he hadn't made a real dent or scratch into Zahhak's 'scales,' if one could call them that. Zahhak's body was like a strong current of a river; the 'scales' appeared to fluctuate around him, morphing in shape. The energy of CJ's hidden power was the outer layer now, constantly moving around and reforming Zahhak's wounds, protecting him from any sign of harm. Azi Dahaka became even more furious. "How… how is this possible?!" He roared back. "Your scales! No… they aren't scales at all!"

Zahhak confidently snickered. "Whatever power that man had, it is now like my armor. Coursing through me, protecting me… shielding me." He stared at his body, watching as the energy continued to rivet around him. "Even now, it is like that man is protecting me with every ounce of my strength. I can accept that."

"To think that your bond with him was so strong!"

"No… he must hate me now," Zahhak solemnly returned. "After what I did to him… he'd never forgive me. But, I had to do it. And now that his power is now welded to my own being, I have made it my own. If I had to thank you, for one thing, it would be the fact that you placed too much faith in me to blindly and mindlessly obey you like the disciple you truly desired."

"Continue to talk to me in such a way, and you will not live another day."

"No…," Zahhak muttered in return. "I believe that destiny is yours. The Purgatory Knights are drawing near."

"What?!"

Zahhak appeared to take command of destiny itself. Upon the horizon, an army emerged. At least thirty humanoid dragons rushed forth with weapons at the ready. Azi Dahaka winced weakly at the sight of who was in the front. He recognized that dragon's face; it was Demios, the Leader of the Purgatory Knights! Alongside that behemoth of an adversary was a young man, who appeared to be in his young 20s. Such a sight frightened Azi Dahaka even more; in his experience, the bond between buddies is something that has brought him down too many times. And now, rushing before him, was an army being led into battle by a strong pair of partners. With him in such a weakened state, he worried about a possible disadvantage. His first thought was to retreat, but Zahhak took advantage of Dahaka getting distracted. He slammed into the Black Sun Dragon, making the beast tumble toward the charging crowd. "Curse you!" Dahaka cried out.

Zahhak watched as some of the dragons took to the air. He himself took flight, feeling invigorated as he watched his 'former master' become cornered in mere moments. He remembered seeing that Purgatory Knight from before. He knew the being's role; the scout Purgatory Knight must have alerted the opposing forces. As Zahhak expected, other beings were going to finish off the Black Sun Dragon leaving himself to fly confidently away. He snickered to himself, watching the Dragon of the Black Sun realize the futility of the situation. Azi Dahaka roared, bellowing curses at the traitorous disciple. Zahhak muttered to himself with a cocky tone. "I do not wish to continue our petty squabble. Someone like you continues to chase power, which is why you needed _us_ to be the brains. You failed because you couldn't do both. You are nothing more than a mindless brute, who refused to acknowledge his own surroundings." He looked forward, feeling a peculiar sensation. He sensed it a good distance away, and he was drawn to it immediately. "I must confront my own demons before fulfilling my brother's destiny."

The battlefield below was filled with the sounds of bellowing soldiers. Ones who were able took to the skies, soaring around Azi Dahaka's heads. No true act of war was made, for the troops ensured that they completely surrounded the beast at all sides. The archers and mages kept their distance while the swordsmen and defenders stood at the reader. Right in the front of it all was Demios, standing proudly alongside his buddy. The leader stuck his sword into the ground, erecting his back proudly as he sternly laid his hands on the pommel of his sword. Demios's eyes became blood red as he stared into the demon that was Azi Dahaka. He couldn't help but grin, but something held him back; the possibility of failure. Even when weakened, Azi Dahaka was a threat to keep an eye on. He glanced at Liam, feeling the power of the Disaster Force empowering the man. Liam smirked cockily as the dark power enveloped his body, giving him newfound strength. The human proudly wielded Demios's gift to him; the Orcus sword. It made the Leader of the Purgatory Knights feel even more invigorated. His allies stood and flew with strength. They saw their victory before them. "Azi Dahaka! In a way, I am overjoyed to be on this battlefield! I will have the pleasure of striking you down, _ending_ you where you stand!"

The elder dragon snarled lowly. His eyes caught the sight of two familiar adversaries. A blue-haired boy remained steady with an illuminated blaster rifle. His hair flowed long; the Future Force was activated. Beside him was the neodragon, Star Dragoner Jackknife. The two made eye contact with Azi Dahaka but refused to say a word. They looked at each other, tense and frozen as the tension in the air made everything heavier. Dahaka's exasperated sigh echoed throughout the entirety of the army. He knew that this was going to be harsh battle for him, but his sights on victory did not wane. He returned to the side, staring into the face of the leader of this small army. "Even though my disciple has betrayed me, my life shall never end. I am darkness and destruction incarnate! I am that of a God! You would have better fortune attacking my foolish disciple; he may be stronger, but he is one that has not yet learned to truly become eternal."

"No; you will fall here."

"That is but your arrogant thinking, leader of the Purgatory Knights!" Dahaka growled. "Before my time is up, I shall send you all to a burning and excruciating hell. I will bring about a hellfire so horrifying that you wish I could end your pitiful suffering."

"It is unfortunate that you are just as arrogant, if not more so," Demios returned with a prideful smirk. "For one that was bested by his disciple, you continuously speak of victory. Such meaningless semantics will fall on deaf ears."

"If that is true, then my words are meaningless to you."

"That they are."

"Then the time for talking ends here, Knight!"

"Purgatory Knights! CHARGE!"

Everyone stormed forward, unleashing a furious assault as battle cries filled the air!

* * *

 **(POV: Arkaid-First)**

I was slowly beginning to regain the use of my muscles to the point that it was more than just a simple twitch. My fingers were responsive, showing that I have been making strides in my recovery. My feet could rotate, which was met with a similar feeling of contentedness. However, my arms and legs were still struggling to move. I wanted to be able to support myself. I felt CJ's strength fading as he continued to carry me across this putrid world. He has been supporting me for so long… I feel tremendously guilty for having him work so hard to get through this. I could feel his lungs beating like a heart, ready to burst. His legs shook weakly with each inch of a step forward. His skin paled, his weakening demeanor showed. "CJ, please, you should stop for a bit."

"… Not until… we get to another place," he panted back to me. I nudged my head more over his shoulders. His eyes were half open. His mouth wasn't closed. My eternal partner was working himself like a dog, panting heavily as the cold, arid air sucked the life out of him. Food was growing scarcer with each trek, and it showed. I was starving, but it would be selfish to say something like that when CJ was pushing himself forward. Each breath became like that of a weary wail, calling out for the Goddess of Fortune for any sign of help. He was not one to appreciate relying on luck, for it would demean what he earned. But pride was no longer a factor in any of this; I could tell that he just wanted to get us out of here.

Normally, I would be pestering him to stop, but his mind was vanishing before me. It left me in a state of panic. He stopped; he could feel my increased heart rate pound into his back. Wearily, he turned his head to me, tilting his head to a figure a few hundred feet away. It was another cavern, surrounded by a smaller assortment of boulders for cover. It was perfect for another chance at recovery and rest. My partner gave me a fragile smile. I expected for him to say something. I wanted him to say anything so I could truly see the happiness on his face.

But then his face faded. Everything rushed through me as my partner's body fell forward.

The air was knocked out of me when we landed on the ground. I adjusted myself the very little I could, trying to register the situation that just occurred. CJ's head was to the side. His eyes were only slightly open. His soft, slow breath pushed away some of the free soil in front of his face. "CJ, are you okay?" I hastily asked him. My voice cracked; his sudden collapse made me start to panic. "CJ? CJ, are you okay?!" He wasn't answering me. Why wasn't he answering me?! "CJ? CJ!" I screamed at him. I was completely unable to think logically. My mind went into a frenzy. I couldn't find myself able to think of any other way to fix this. I was still unable to move on my own; I was completely useless! CJ was the only one between me and him that could actually function, and now… now…. "CJ, please, you need to get up! I can't-… I can't!" My eyes watered. I found myself turning away, wishing to ignore everything. "I can't help you… Why can't I help you?"

I cursed at my useless body. Frantically, my body twitched with each futile attempt at natural motion. A sudden jerk made me tumble to the left, leaving me in the dirt. I spat it away, looking back at CJ's lifeless body. He still didn't move. "Damn it, CJ! You need to move! Please!" I hated myself. I hated everything that I stood for yet couldn't! I was supposed to be his protector! I was supposed to train him into a true warrior! I had so much time left with him; I had an eternity to make him a true and honest man! …

But I failed.

I failed him. As I watched CJ's motionless body, I could only think of what would happen if things were different. Looking back, I wished that I never met him; meeting me was the worst thing that could have happened to him. God damn me! Why do I even have to exist?! Why should I even find myself worthy of even breathing! If I could, I should've just ended my life so that CJ wouldn't bother himself over me. I was supposed to protect him, not the other way around. 400 years of serving my master, 400 years of training myself for the sake of protecting Lord Tenbu, and 400 years of me giving it my all just so I could reach the expectations of other dragons… all of that was wasted. Not only did I not even try to break free of getting captured, but I let myself get in this useless state. I let some horrific plan occur, and my buddy could be gone!

What was the point of buddyfighting with him? Testing him? What was the point of me drinking with him, and enjoying myself by just discussing anything, literally anything? What was the point in enjoying the mere act of discussion? What was the point of struggling through those 400 grueling years after being ousted at birth for being the runt of a litter? What was the point of me fighting all this time to keep my precious partner safe?!

What was the point of getting so close to him?

Was the point of all of that to end up dying forgotten in some unforgiving, barren land? Was that the true point of it all? If I _just_ talked to Marissa more; if I had _just_ talked to her about her feelings towards CJ, then CJ wouldn't have lost her; she would still be there with him. Such a terrible power would've never been discovered! The sudden realization is piercing through my weakening skull! It was my fault! All of this was my fault! If I had just looked for someone else; if I had just avoided all of this! If I had just avoided CJ then his dark power would have never been known! Losing Marissa must have been what ruined him; that must have been that final straw! Instead of trying to solve it and bring them back together, I took the opportunity for myself! How selfish am I?!

My voice fell completely silent. Whatever sound that could have possibly been heard had left me. I lost my will. My body was no longer tense; I accepted this horrible fate. We were going to die out here. The only thing I could do was turn my head away from my partner, attempting to ignore my failure. I was his shield. I gladly accepted such a role. I would gladly die for him, but he tried to save mine at the expense of his. I couldn't even fight back. I lost my right to declare my own death.

I felt my eyelids become heavy. Weakly, I accepted this.

Just let me go.

* * *

 **(POV: Third)**  
 **  
**Azi Dahaka continued to fall victim to the swarms of enemies. They were relentless in their assault, striking from above with an onslaught of magic and arrows. The swordsmen navigated their way closer as they struck at Dahaka's hardened scales. Although they would only dent the outer layer, a strong strike by key fighters managed to completely bypass the scales! The Black Sun Dragon thrashed away at the enemies around him, watching as the two main groups began to charge through the crowd. Liam took flight on Demios before the two of them began to hastily orbit the demon dragon's body. Jackknife and Tasuku took flight with each other. Tasuku's buddy skill was online, enabling him to take flight. His shoes emanated a peculiar green aura as he soared through the air. He remained in the back, blasting away at Azi Dahaka with a relentless series of blaster shots! The Black Sun Dragon was drained by these constant attacks; he could only do so much against an assault so one-sided!

Liam fell towards Azi Dahaka's side. Using his weight and momentum, he pierced his Orcus sword along the side of Azi Dahaka's right face. He didn't see it coming; he was trying too hard to keep track of all of the pesky enemies. Alone, each member of the force would not be worth anything. However, as a group, these attacks were adding up. Azi Dahaka was completely overwhelmed, but he was far from giving in just yet; he had to adjust his position so he wasn't completely surrounded. He hastily extended his wings, taking flight for a short moment. If his wings were damaged by any attack, his ability to fly in this battle would be annihilated. He had to plan out where he would fly and leap to, otherwise, it would be a fruitless endeavor for him.

He took flight to the side, leaving the inner circle. The forces were then made to adjust their positioning as they watched the elder dragon land once again. Demios was extremely close to cleaving through one of Azi's wings, but the Elder dragon retracted them. With a strong thrash of his heads, Demios was forced to be evasive. He maneuvered his way through the thrashing heads. He gasped at every close hit; he could sense just how small his wiggle room was; one false move and he would be sent spiraling to the dirt below at 100 miles an hour! Each weave was a struggle, but he managed to escape. Azi Dahaka looked at the forces before him as they rushed forth. "Filthy mortals! You will not best me yet!

Eirik peered through a nearby rock. He heard the sounds of war coming closer to his spot. It wasn't safe anywhere near here, but he couldn't afford to get out in the open and flee. With the battle occurring, he had little hope but to remain next to his traitorous buddy until the warzone was brought further away. Until then, he could only hide behind his feeble rock formation as the battle between good and evil commenced in front of his innocent eyes.

The Black Sun Dragon continued to use his fiery breath on the opposing foes. Some of the dragons in the middle of flight were shot down, sent spiraling to the ground. Tasuku gasped as he watched the horrific results of Purgatory warfare. The body fell to the ground, lifelessly tumbling across the dirt until everything in that once lively body completely ceased. The young boy froze in his place. Jackknife quickly went to his buddy's side. "Tasuku, we must continue… Tasuku?!" The young boy was frozen at the sight of such horrendous death.

It was then that Demios and Liam flew in from the side. Liam eagerly set himself down on the ground. He anxiously breathed; it appeared he had, at the very least, a slight fear of heights. Regardless, he rushed to Tasuku's side and stared at the boy's eyes. "This is how we have to fight. We die, but come back, so people like you don't have to go through something so horrible." Azi Dahaka's demented roars echoed throughout the land, shaking the army. Tasuku shielded himself as the roar's shockwaves pelted against our group of heroes. Liam kept yelling over the noise. "That's why you stay back! We may die, but we'll rise again!" He returned to Demios's side but soon rushed towards the demonic dragon with his Orcus sword.

Jackknife recognized it. He watched it closely as Liam joined the battle before them. "That sword…."

Demios nodded. "It was my own. It was a gift from me to him."

"You would trust him with such a thing?"

"Jack, I have found a buddy that I can trust my life to," Demios returned sternly. "Just like you, which is why I can't stay here; I must fight alongside him!"

Tasuku understood it. He understood it all right then and there. He needed to shake away his anxiety; he needed to fight for what was right. As he watched Demios fly into battle, he turned to Jackknife with a firm nod. "Jack, let's get to work!" Jackknife, with a proud smile, nodded back to him. Tasuku grasped his blaster tightly as he took flight. The two of them flew alongside each other, unleashing their lasers at the Black Sky Dragon with everything they had. Demios and Liam were making use of every small opportunity given to them. They had to play it close; Dahaka was making quick work of some of the Purgatory Knights. He burned away more callous dragons, sending their corpses to the grounds. With his behemoth of a tail, he thwacked away at any dragon who dared to venture too close. Even with this, Azi Dahaka knew that he was running out of time. He was only able to take out a small portion of this army. They were advancing like a group of bees; swarming around and nailing the demon dragon in every single feasible area. Azi Dahaka had no choice but to take flight once again. These forces were getting too close to him, and he was not at full power yet!

He took a short flight to the right. Eirik winced in fear. A sudden wave of panic went through him as he leaped to the side. Sinblade followed him just before Azi Dahaka landed on top of the small rock formation, smashing it into bits. "What do we have here?" The Purgatory Knights stopped their assault. Eirik and Sinblade had made their appearance known. Before anyone else could react, Azi Dahaka scuffed Eirik to the side. Sinblade weakly looked away, trying to ignore it all. He refused to watch as Eirik was being toyed with by the demon dragon he once proudly served. "A mere human rat? Eirik… you have finally arrived, and you may have your purpose to me yet." Tasuku and Jackknife took to the front of the crowd. Eirik meagerly looked up, shaking with fear as he stared at the large army. "Child of destiny, I believe that it would be in your best interest to keep this man alive."

Tasuku gritted his teeth. "You're doing it to your own? You truly are a heartless demon!"

"I am the embodiment of chaos and destruction; a dragonic deity who seeks to amass more power," Dahaka proudly returned. He stared at Eirik with dread. Azi Dahaka could feel the power within him finally come close to its filling point. He grinned menacingly, surveying Demios and Liam as they stepped alongside Tasuku. "Or, does the Purgatory Knight wish to ignore such a human?"

Liam shook his head. "It doesn't matter if he's dead; he caused all of this!"

Jackknife quickly stammered back. "What are you doing?!"

Demios shook his head. "Don't be a fool, Jackknife; we don't reason with his kind."

"He has a hostage!"

"Who happens to be the Leader of the Will of Kyoya," Demios returned with a stern huff. "I swore to get back at Kyoya, as well as all of his followers, for what he did to me and my army. Under Kyoya's command, I was a mere puppet to the likes of him and Dahaka. I refuse to abide by _your_ rules."

Tasuku yelled back. "He's a criminal from _our world_ and deserves a fair trial like everybody else."

Liam shrugged his shoulders. "But we aren't on Earth anymore; we're in Darkness Dragon World."

"That doesn't mean-"

"No matter what, we're not letting Azi Dahaka have any chance of escaping!" Liam gritted his teeth. "Forget your deal, Dahaka! We're not letting him in at all!"

The Black Sun Dragon sighed. "It is a shame..." Azi Dahaka looked beneath him, staring at the frozen man. Eirik's body was trembling with fear, making him unable to move. Despite Tasuku's wish to send Jackknife in, he realized it would mean risking Jack's life for such a fruitless endeavor…. He just couldn't accept it. Even so, Azi Dahaka raised his left foot, eying the young man. "… I did appreciate your service to me. However, you are no longer needed."

Tasuku curled his hands into fists. The nonchalant attitude from Azi Dahaki brought out his anger. "Stop it…."

"Time for you to die, Eirik!"

"STOP IT!"

Suddenly, a black flash yanked Eirik from beneath Dahaka's grasp. The foot slammed into the ground, but there was no sign of Eirik. "What is the meaning of this?!" Tasuku and Jackknife gasped, but Demios merely observed the truth firsthand. He recognized that feeling; the desire to protect your buddy. He understood it without question, which was why he knew it was Sinblade who rescued his buddy at the very last moment. The dragon had Eirik wrapped in his left arm. Eirik meekly looked up, seeing the face of his trusted partner. "Sinblade… you have betrayed me!"

Sinblade shook the doubt from his mind; his eyes were clear! "No… I cannot let this slide by again!" Sinblade turned to face the demon dragon, staring at him with his crimson eyes. "No longer will I let you control me. I am Eirik's buddy, through and through. His devotion to me has shown that _he_ is the one to lead me! You, however, will be silenced; brought to your death by the edge of my sword!" Eirik felt empowered. He felt honored to have a buddy such as Sinblade by his side.

Azi Dahaka merely snickered at the display. "No… you both have done your purpose well enough; you have given me the time to annihilate _everything in my path_!" Sinblade knew what was coming. He grasped his buddy and rushed away. The Purgatory Army tensed up, nervously watching as Azi Dahaka's heads began to charge up balls of raw energy. Electrical surges of aura orbited each violet-crimson sphere.

Demios knew what was coming next. With one loud order, he commanded his army. "Scatter! Avoid it at all cost!"

There was no hope of deflecting this attack. Jackknife grabbed hold of Tasuku before taking to the skies. His best hope was to use his aerial maneuvers and avoid whatever thing may come his way. Demios needed to attempt to draw the line of fire away from his army. That was all he could do in such little time they had left. He hastily grasped onto Liam, taking him into the skies. The rest of the army didn't dare to venture any closer to the fiend. They scattered across the landscape in too many directions! Azi Dahaka knew his targets. With the three of his heads ready to release his ferocious attack, he reeled back discharging the violent rays! "Erasure of History!"

The three rays shot out. Jackknife knew one was going for him. "Hold on!" He cried out. Tasuku grasped tightly onto his partner. The green dragon took off at high speeds, weaving through the air as the laser raced behind him. With every rise and dive, the laser followed. Jackknife was putting everything he had into avoiding this one final attack. All he could do was keep himself from getting too close! Tasuku grunted from the air rushing at him from the intense speeds. He grasped even tighter on the dragon's helmet, but he could feel himself slipping. It only made him put everything into it. He buckled down. He weakly looked back, staring at the emptiness of such a relentless attack. The scarlet ray shot out past them, extending into the unknown behind them.

The army was scattered, but that didn't stop one of the heads from breaching the main hud of it. One ray skewered into the planet's crust, causing upheaval and torment wherever it went. Souls that were not fast enough were victim to the ray's insane blast. They were scorched in an instant, leaving only their burned corpses behind. The others would cry out to their fallen comrades, only to fall victim to the attack themselves. The slow was the first to go, but even the speedy ones were not prepared enough to evade the ray's sudden twists in trajectory. It was obvious that the army was Dahaka's main target, but as this was going on….

The third ray was after Demios. The dragon couldn't get himself to match the same speeds. His size and armor held him back. With each intense flap of his wings, he could feel his muscles and bones creak from extreme soreness. It was becoming too much for him. He gritted his teeth, soon holding onto his buddy even tighter. Liam worriedly looked to the ground, watching as Demios winced from the pain. He had immense power but lacked in speed in comparison to Jack. Demios worriedly looked at him, watching as the ray began to catch up with him. Demios took a quick dive in a last-ditch effort to gain some speed. He spread his wings, diving towards the ground. He looked back, but the laser was still inching towards him. He was getting too close to the ground; if he were to get too close, his army would fall victim to the third! Demios couldn't afford to do that; he needed his force for battle! Demios spun in the air in an attempt to weave to the side. He needed to get to a new area so he could start another climb. Just when he started for it, the laser scorched through Demios's wings. The sharp pain shot through the dragon's weary body. He roared from the pain. The sudden surge of pain made all of his muscles twitch and unhinge. He was falling, gone limp from the sudden surge of pain. He twisted and spun, becoming victim to the wind. But then, his mind beamed back to life with shock and fear; he had released his buddy.

His head jerked back, watching as Liam fell helplessly from the sky. He didn't scream; the fear of the skies gripped him as he watched the red ray draw closer. Demios cried out for him. "LIAM!" There was no use. Liam stared into the unforgiving void that was Azi Dahaka's attack. Before Demios's eyes, Liam vanished within the crimson.

…

The Erasure of History had finally ceased. Half of Demios's forces had fallen victim to that last attack. Azi Dahaka heaved heavily; that last attack took nearly everything out of him. He stared at the remnants of the army, chuckling to himself as he noticed Demios's weak body force himself back on his feet. Azi Dahaka needed time to recuperate, but he knew he had more than enough time; he knew that it was going to take some time for Demios to retrieve his will for battle.

Demios was in horrible pain; his wings were singed to the point that his bones could be seen. His wings folded, and he fell to the ground after feeling such horrendous pain. He inhaled angrily, smelling the scent of his scorched brethren. Jackknife and Tasuku rushed over, landing alongside him. Tasuku rushed to his side. "Demios, can you stand?"

"… Where… where's Liam?" Demios muttered weakly. "I need… I need to see Liam!" He managed to force himself back up. The leader of the Purgatory Knights scanned his surroundings. The survivors surveyed the casualties as they weakly retrieved their weapons. It was as if their will was sapped out of them. Even though death was but a temporary measure, one cannot forget the amount of torture and pain one goes through. One thing remained on his mind though, and then, once he found what he was looking for, his spirit ached. "Liam!"

With his remaining strength, the dragon rushed over to his partner. The young man was lying helplessly on the ground. His entire body was singed, darkened from the extreme heat of the blast. Liam's clothes were burnt nearly to ashes. Demios couldn't bear to look at him, but then he saw his stomach move; Liam was still alive. Liam groaned, unable to speak. It was like his insides were burned from within. Jackknife hid Tasuku's eyes, hoping to hide the boy's eyes from such horror. Tasuku shook his head as he grimly looked below. "I shouldn't look away from reality." He gulped. Demios stuck his sword into the dirt as he knelt beside his trusted partner. Liam couldn't even look at him; his eyes were completely gone, burned away from the unforgiving heat.

"Liam…," Demios muttered softly. He placed his hand on Liam's head. The partner could recognize the dragon's voice. He struggled to speak, gagging from his scorched insides. His throat was sealed, and Liam was on the way to death's door. Demios watched as Liam continued to suffer through this. With a darkened face, he knew what must be done; he had to _force_ the curse to restore him. In order to do that….

Demios tore his blade from the dirt. Liam gagged on his own blood as Demios placed the tip of his blade over Liam's chest. Demios's hands trembled; this was too difficult for him. However, he knew that it had to be done. He needed the curse to restore his partner, and the only way to do that was to end Liam's life. Demios thrust the sword into Liam's chest, bursting through it. Liam released one final weak gasp before falling silent….

The leader of the Purgatory Knights refused to open his eyes. What he had just done was unforgivable. But then, Azi Dahaka's voice beamed from far behind him. "You had to silence your own buddy… how unfortunate."

Demios exhaled lowly. "Azi Dahaka…."

Every ounce of sadness evaporated. The only shred of emotion left within the leader's soul was that of anger and rage. He pulled his sword from Liam's chest, holding it grimly at his side. "You will _cease_."

"You're buddy will surely return… eventually," Azi Dahaka returned nonchalantly. "I don't understand the sentimentality of you Purgatory Knights."

"… I made an oath to myself," Demios scowled deeply. His red eyes pierced back at the demon behind him. "I promised that I would never let Liam fall victim to death, and I swore to never hold the edge of my blade to him ever again. And you…." Tasuku and Jack gasped, watching as the aura around Demios began to shift. It became like that of steam, pouring out of his armor until it began to raise around him. His breathing became deep and hallow. "You … you made me break both!"

"Yes…," Azi Dahaka returned with a grin. "And you will have to live with that; you'll have to live with that fact for the rest of your eternal life!"

"… That's right…." Demios stared beneath himself. "Your past errors do not get erased…. That past becomes a part of your history, tormenting you for all eternity." His body became enveloped in the harsh steam. An intense heat beamed from it, making Tasuku and Jack pull themselves back. Demios could feel it; the rage of his fallen allies, the guilt of letting them fall… and, worst of all, he felt the absolute betrayal of his own conviction; he was unable to protect his buddy from undergoing a cruel death. Demios would never forgive himself for that, yet he couldn't forgive Azi Dahaka either! "… It is because of that truth that I have strength!" The steam poured from him, enveloping his very soul. "The pain of my allies… the sadness of death… it will stick with my soul for all eternity, and I will use that pain to bring about vengeance!"

The steam erupted from around him. His soul flared with intense lightning and power! The steam flickered, erupting with blue aura as shocks or raw energy twitched around him. Demios felt a new power coursing through him. His brown, tainted scales lost their unholy color. The purity of the soul; his white scales returned to him. He felt the scales and skin around his wings return to him. He proudly expanded his wings, roaring proudly into the dastardly skies above! His scarlet eyes cried for vengeance! Azi Dahaka reeled back, gasping at the sight of such newfound power. Demios's allies cheered before him as Demios's new form came to be. He embraced the cold truth. Blue hues enveloped his golden and brown armor. It was a sharp color; it was like he commanded the power of lightning! "Leading my army, I am the Foundation of the Purgatory Knights, Lord Demios." He turned around, staring at Azi Dahaka's eyes. He directed his sword at the horrendous foe. "Now, Azi Dahaka… you will fall!"

With his renewed wings, he rushed forward with incredibly new feats of strength. His speed was unparallel to that of even Jackknife dragon. His comrades cheered, invigorated by their leader's newfound power! With one last assault, the Purgatory Knights led the charge against the final attack. Demios rammed his sword into Dahaka's jaw, blindsiding the demon with his new speed. Dahaka roared back with pain, but there was no use in intimidating the leader of the Purgatory Knights anymore; Dahaka knew he was too weak to continue. It was only a matter of time before he would wither away. He felt it… he felt the end of his time here nearing.

The onslaught against him was relentless. Demios slashed and cut his way through Azi Dahaka's hardened defenses. The Purgatory Knights became spectators as they watched their leader cut through Azi Dahaka so effortlessly. Their lord slashed into Dahaka's middle neck, causing the dragon to shake violently. The demon couldn't take it anymore. He sagged to the side as the Purgatory Knights continued to slash into his very behind. It wasn't long; the Purgatory Knights were able to make their last assault where it counted. Azi Dahaka was defeated, too exhausted to even fight back. **  
**  
The sight of the fallen demon dragon brought the army to tears. "Lord Demios! The God Slayer!" The other knights rallied behind that cry. Demios was solemn but proud of his allies. He looked into himself, feeling his new strength. It was a part of him now. He could feel the pain and rage course through him. However, he suppressed it when he saw Jackknife holding the fallen buddy in his arms. Demios rushed to the side, looking at his comrade. The other Knights crowded around Demios's fallen partner. "… For Liam!" One of the knights bellowed. "For Liam!" The others followed.

A long, empty exhale left the fallen demon's middle mouth. The others turned to Azi Dahaka, staring at the fallen god. Demios growled back. "You lost, Azi Dahaka. I shall remember this victory, including the pain it brought my buddy and I. When you return, I shall remember it all so that I am ready to repeat history."

Azi Dahaka scowled weakly back. His body slowly began to evaporate. Corroding flames engulfed the elder dragon. It was time for him to return back to his state of rest. "Returning before the 1000 years was a mistake… I lost too much. I lost my prize. I lost to _you_. I am destroyed, but I will not vanish forever. When the day comes, none will be able to stand before me, and _none_ will come after me!"

Tasuku shook his head. "In that time, new heroes will come. I have faith!"

"Foolish of you, Child of Destiny," Azi Dahaka growled softly. "You involve yourself in such a matter. Your destiny didn't lay here…. This may have prepared you, perhaps…?" Azi Dahaka's voice faded away into nothingness. As Liam's body recuperated within Demios's arms, he watched as the felled god was reduced to ash, returning to sleep for another millennium.

* * *

 **(POV: Arkaid-First)**

Something disturbed me from my slumber. Subtle drops of water were dripping against the tip of my snout. The disturbing sensation made my eyes flutter as I felt my body awaken. Hours must have passed, for I soon noticed that the sky was darker than before. I didn't have the compulsion to yawn. I didn't have the desire to look at anything in particular. I hoped for my life to cease so that I didn't have to witness my buddy's end. As I drearily rolled my head to the side I realized that I was sitting upright, laying against something rough and hard. I hastily turned to my right. I was laid against a small boulder! But how? I fell unconscious in the open, not here. It was then that I heard a voice from my left. He chuckled a bit, openly excited. "You're awake."

CJ's voice made my body tense up. Quickly, my head spun back to face him. He too was startled by how hasty me behavior became. There was a bit of apprehension in his demeanor. He sheepishly waved at me with an awkward smile. My partner must have found my situation to be ludicrous to him. He didn't understand at all… he wouldn't know. But even so, I was overjoyed to see him awake once again. "You're okay!" I sighed in relief. "Thank goodness… thank everything."

"I came to, but I still have no idea how long I was out," he began. "You weren't awake either. I'm sorry for stopping too early," he continued. "I don't know what-"

I couldn't take it. "CJ!" I quickly interrupted. As expected, he fell silent, immediately retreated within himself. "… I'm sorry, it's just… we need to talk about what happened back there, and I need you to listen to me."

"… Erm… okay," he hesitantly replied. "Are you okay?"

I lowered my head. "No," I sighed morosely. "I'm not okay…. I want to be honest with you; my head went to a very dark place." His concerned eyes made me feel more comfortable around him. He was open to me, still silent for the sake of beckoning me to keep speaking. It was becoming rather difficult; I could feel my chest beating intensely as my throat started to dry. I softly coughed, soon looking into his deep, caring eyes. "I can't keep these thoughts within me anymore. It hurts too much; I need to tell you everything that I have been feeling ever since I became like a useless log."

"Arkaid, you're not useless."

"You may continue to say that, but I cannot believe in those words, even if they are from you," I somberly returned. I sighed again, finding it difficult to maintain my breathing as I spoke. "Ever since you started carrying me, I wanted my life to end." I could feel CJ's heart sink. His demeanor changed as all the color drained from his face. Even so, he remained quiet, allowing me to keep speaking. "I was hoping that, if my life were to end, you would leave me behind and stop worrying about me. That feeling… those voices… they can't leave my head." I paused, and it was for too long. CJ felt compelled to speak. But, as soon as he spoke, I tried to keep going. "And after th- sorry," I weakly returned.

He hastily got up. "No-no-no, it's fine!" His voice was on high alert. "You're speaking. I'm sorry for cutting you off!"

"You didn't," I tried to begin. "I mean, I paused for too long."

"You're struggling to put your thoughts together. I should've expected that."

"It's nothing to worry about, CJ," I returned with a weak smile. "I know you wouldn't intentionally be rude to me. We've known each other for a while."

"It's just… I'm sorry."

I wanted to keep going, but I couldn't help but become enamored by his actions there. Already, he had something that he wanted to say. He may see me as intelligent, but his behaviors and actions made me believe that he always knew what needed to be said. It intrigued me, and I put my expectations up a bit high. I soon began to collect my thoughts again, hoping to keep going with a clear, flowing mind. "… And, after that, I started to believe that things would have been better if I never met you." He faltered weakly, retreating back. His actions were subtle to the average eye, but I saw them clearly. "I just can't stop seeing myself as the cause of everything. Marissa even confronted me about you; she told me to meet you, and she didn't tell me why she left. If I had just pressed her for more information, maybe she could've told me what I needed to hear. Maybe I could have brought you two back together. Maybe… maybe you could've been living without this hidden power within you. If emotional trauma truly feeds into it, then that event may have never happened if I just intervened. But no… I let it happen; I went to go meet you instead of resolving an obvious problem; a problem obvious to any fool. My responsibility is to protect you, yet, not only can I not do that now, but my actions may have caused this entire catastrophe…."

Understandably, it was a lot to take in. I laid everything out in front of him. I was plain. I was straight. I didn't hide any of my feelings. He was quiet for the longest time, formulating his mind to construct something to say. I had hoped that he was going to be rather quick like before, but I noticed that he slightly shook his head at times. Was he second-guessing certain things? Watching him put so much effort into this made my horrible feelings leave me for a moment, or maybe they were suppressed slightly. Just knowing that someone cared as much as he did… it helped. Finally, he turned to me with an unexpectedly frank expression. "I'm sorry, I… I just don't get it."

"You… don't get it?" I returned weakly. "… How do you mean?"

"… I feel like I need to break it down logically," he started. He rotated his body so that he completely faced me. He stared into my weakening eyes before continuing. I could feel the genuineness of his voice as it caressed my ears. "I just don't know how you could feel that way. Going back to Marissa, how could you know? You must have had good reason not to press her about it, right? If that's the case, it's out of your control; for all you know, she could've just ran off in fear of being pressured by you."

"I… I guess."

"But this is the most important thing that you need to understand," he began. He leaned close, looking deeply into my eyes. "Dead or alive, I wouldn't leave you behind." His words struck hard. A thought crossed my mind telling me that he wasn't serious, but I saw otherwise. His eyes were all I needed to see. He looked at me as the most important person in the world, the same way I saw him. It was also through that which I realized another reason why he'd make sure that I was brought home; I realized that I would've done the same thing for him. At first, I was afraid to say anything back to him. He nudged himself closer and casually laid himself against the boulder's surface. "Don't be afraid to talk, Arkaid. I want to be here the same way you have."

"Like I've done anything."

"You were there for me plenty of times," he returned, invigorated with confidence. "Before we fought Hoshi, and when we fought Liam! When we were fighting the retainer together! You always made sure to put me as a priority over your own life. I find it insane that I have to say this; you're stronger than you believe, Arkaid."

"If only you gave yourself that much credit."

"Pardon me?"

"Back then, you were quick to sell yourself out," I returned somberly. "You doubted your strength. You doubted everything that I saw in you. I had to tell you something that I thought you already knew. _I_ thought it was pure insanity for you to deny that you had strength and potential." I lowered my head, quietly looking away. "… Why is it that I can't be the same way now?" I morosely diverted my eyes. "Why do _I_ need to be helped?"

"Because it's your turn to be me," he softly replied. "The same way I couldn't think then, you can't think now. You and I struggle with our doubts, but it's up to each other to take care of the other when needed." His voice was echoing with passion as he spoke closer to me. "At least… that's what I believe."

"I never wanted you to take care of me."

"But isn't that hard?" He asked, concerned. "You're always trying to help me, but you won't let me help you in return? That pains me, Arkaid. Nothing hurts me more than seeing someone I care about go through something like this. So, when you tell me you wish you never existed..." He nudged closer, staring deeply into my eyes. "Well, I just can't stay away from that. You're too important to me..."

"… I guess Alliot was right," I returned with a slight chuckle. "We both really are losers."

Suddenly, a smirk came upon his face. "The right term was 'idiots,' I believe."

"Right… _idiots_." The two of us laid our backs against the rough boulder. Our eyes gazed at the dreary skies above us. "… We both see each other with expectations the other can never admit to."

"You're still perfect to me."

I nodded back to him. "I wouldn't want to have any other person as my partner," I returned with a soft smile. My admiration for him just kept compiling more and more. I wanted to ask him about it; what I said at the castle. On all of the days that he's been walking, not a single time did he mention it or ask about it. Such a circumstance is understandable; he's been worried about me and my survival this entire time. I couldn't blame him. I couldn't blame him for anything, no matter how weak he saw himself as. I needed to talk to him about it; now just felt like the best time. Even so, I was still incredibly nervous about it. I felt my head swell up from a sudden wave of heat. "… CJ?"

"Yeah?"

"I didn't lie back at the castl-" I cut myself off. CJ picked up what I was startled by too. The two of us tensed up before falling into a state of silence. Neither one of us could afford to talk; the sounds of footsteps were heard from afar. Any excess noise would alert them. Even though CJ recovered some of his stamina, there was no feasible way he was in a condition to fight. Even so, I heard him grasp onto his katana. He grasped it tightly before slowly turning himself around. He tumbled over, weakly falling onto his side. There was no way he could fight in this state; he could barely stand.

Anguish covered his once confident eyes. His anger took the form of a fist as he pressed it into the dirt. His weakening eyes gazed upward, trying to see above the boulder. However, his legs twitched as he tried to bring himself up. It was no use. He couldn't even support himself to even stand. He had been walking for far too long; the short rest did nothing for him! I could only watch as my partner fell victim to his exhaustion. He winced silently, cursing at his failing muscles. He pleaded for them to move, but they just wouldn't go. There was nothing else he could do except give in.

Somberly, he let his katana fall. He morosely laid himself back against the wall. Our only hope was that the source of the footsteps would ignore us. However, the sounds began to get louder, and the footsteps repeated at an odd rate. It began to sound like a pack. There were more enemies than just one! The situation worsened from there. His eyes stared worriedly into mine. He frantically looked at his surroundings. I could tell that he was trying to go over any option that appeared feasibly possible to him.

But nothing else would work. We were both too exhausted to function.

I tapped my left hand against the dirt. It was a quiet sound, but it was loud enough for CJ to perk his ears up. He slowly looked over at me. I eyed my hand. He looked down to it, soon looking into my eyes. He could tell what I felt. I didn't need to say any words. If this were to be the end, at least have it so we could go out like true partners. He whimpered softly. I wanted to hug the sadness from him, but the best I could do was offer him my hand. My partner inched closer to me, grasping my left hand as the footsteps began to draw closer. I could feel CJ's hand tensing up as it tightened around my own. He was stricken with grief. However, as the footsteps became closer, he and I looked at each other one more time. All of our fears melted away.


	41. 41 - Speak the Devil's name

**(POV: Arkaid-First)**

With the footsteps drawing closer, I thought that I would be frightened to finally witness the end. 400 years of loyalty and hardship, only to be silenced and unable to fight on my own. I must admit that, under normal circumstances, I would be completely mortified. However, my eternal partner was beside me. We had ourselves in each other's sights, refusing to look away. I felt the touch of his weakened hand, his skin against my scales. When I saw our fears leave us, we both must have agreed without the need for words; it would be fine to die like this.

It was then that shadow peered above us. My hand tightened around CJ's fingers, and he did the same to me. We embraced the unknown but wanted to go down as eternal partners should, refusing to let each other go.

But when nothing happened, I felt a slight sign of relief. I was confused; I didn't understand what was going on. I saw CJ's eyes turn to the individual standing above us. The figure peered over the small rock formation we fruitlessly hid behind. A wave of solace swept over us as the silhouette become much clearer. CJ's eyes watered as he croaked from the rawest form of relief I witnessed from him. We were saved, by an interesting savior to say the least. In the moment, I found it too humorous to see my partner smiling at the sight of the arrogant, red dragon. CJ's voice cracked as he wept openly. Never before have I seen him so happy to see the cocky dragon with his familiar grin. "Doble!"

My partner's body shifted as he eagerly attempted to stand. He shot himself up, but he collapsed almost immediately. Doble's grin faded once he understood how dreadful CJ's situation was. He grasped onto my partner's arms, keeping him from falling. "Whoa! You okay?!" CJ was heaving heavily. His heart could barely take the sweet embrace of tomorrow. His eyes scanned my partner's body, seeing just how worn he was. Hastily, he turned away. He must have the others with him! "Guys, I found them! Come here, now!"

The first one to rush over was Alliot. His eyes saw CJ's, immediately grasping him away and holding him tightly. Despite his rather petit body, he was able to hold my comrade with ease. Alliot wanted to be excited for our buddy's return, but he too saw how weary CJ became. As Doble attempted to hoist me back to my feet, I saw Doble hastily catching CJ again. CJ was barely able to keep himself up, even with the assisting help. Doble noticed this too, but I had to tell him just how severe my case was. "It is important to know that I cannot move. I'm sorry for making you-"

Doble scoffed. "Jeez, come on! I'm your comrade, don't worry about it," he hastily replied. The others soon rushed over, gasping as they saw how ruined we were. They must have not expected us to look so sickly and worn. Even so, they swarmed around us. I noticed that Alliot was putting most of his focus on looking after CJ, maintaining his stance carefully. Alliot's eyes never left my partner. "Anything else?"

"…Keep me close to CJ," I tiredly voiced. "We've been through a lot."

Doble nodded. With me in his arms, he started to bring me towards my comrades. I wasn't even looking at anyone else, but I was able to hear soft mutterings. Everything turned quiet as Alliot carefully laid my eternal partner on the ground. The orange dragon set him up to sit upright before sitting beside him. The others must have been tired as well. We definitely have plenty to explain to them, so they must have agreed to take this chance as a period of rest. Doble set me down, sitting me up as the others sat around us. Mizaru took the initiative as he tentatively spoke. I could tell he was worried about asking so much when my partner and I were in such terrible shape. "What happened to you two?"

I meekly shook my head. "Where could I possibly even begin?"

"You could start about your physical conditions, if you wish to do so," Mizaru returned. "If you are still too exhausted, then please take as much time as you need."

The others leaned closely to listen. Melanie appeared wary about saying anything. She noticed my thinning wall. I tried to restrain myself by taking in a deep breath. "Okay…." I tried taking in another, for I felt my throat starting to dry. Everything was starting to make me so anxious all of a sudden. I had to be strong; I needed to be up front about all of this. I didn't want to cry. But then I happened to look to my partner. CJ was gazing back. His smile was heartwarming. He was telling me that it was okay now. Everything just melted away. I felt myself burst. Tears rushed from my eyes. I tried to hold them back by shutting my eyes, but nothing worked.

Mizaru looked at me with concern. "Arkaid…."

"I'm fine," I returned with a weakened voice. "It's just… you have no idea how happy we are that you found us."

Alliot tucked CJ in close, looking at his pale figure. He could feel just how weakened his buddy had become. My eternal partner finally spoke up, chuckling softly to himself. He was so overcome with relief that he simply had a hard time believing this as reality. "We were… in a dark place. We heard you guys coming over but we didn't know it was you. We waited for the inevitable…." Alliot's arms tensed up as he brought his buddy closer to him. CJ gasped; he could tell just how worried Alliot was. "Alliot, it's fine now."

"I'm so angry with myself," Alliot growled. "I shouldn't have let ya get captured."

"Arkaid and I turned ourselves in; you couldn't have done anything. Besides, I didn't want Marissa to get hurt."

"I know, but still! He yelled back. "Just standing there with my tail between my legs; that's not what I'm here for! I'm here to protect you, just like Arkaid!"

It was indirect, but that statement hurt. I diverted my eyes away. "If anything, it's the opposite."

"The opposite?"

I sighed. My heart became heavy as I tried to remember what happened in the four dreary and torturous days of before. "CJ protected me; that's why he's in such horrible shape. I couldn't do a single thing. I was completely useless."

Rikka scoffed back. "Don't say that kind of crap."

"I'm speaking honestly," I morosely replied. "The entire time I was with him, I was nothing but a damsel. I was used in order to bring out CJ's power. They made me look like I was killed in front of him!" I barely had the energy to yell. My voice scratched against my throat as I struggled to speak. Doble kept me stable so I wouldn't fall while the others had looked pained from seeing me like this. "But I didn't die; I was left like _this_ ; I couldn't move, so CJ had to carry me here, taking care of me every step of the way…. I even told him that it would've been better off to leave me behind…."

My partner's voice pierced through the darkening clouds in my mind. "I don't regret taking you."

An exhausted chuckle left the end of my snout as I smiled. "That only makes me wish I could've done more for you."

Meglax openly nodded. "Regardless, we now know you're safe. Marissa is being looked after in Dragon World, and the Purgatory Knights are off dealing with the two dragons."

"Two?"

CJ leaned forward. "What do you mean _two_? I know you're talking about that scumbag Dahaka, but there's a second?"

The green dragon nodded reluctantly. "Yes… it appears that there was a second dragon with Azi Dahaka, and one can only wonder what would happen if they were left to run amuck."

Merak huffed proudly. "We mustn't let either one of those creatures go into the others worlds. Our encounter was short, but the fact remains that any _single_ dragon that can match Azi Dahaka in strength, and then appear to be winning, is one worth fearing."

Meglax sighed with dread. "Unfortunately, we are not sure where the beast came from."

Alliot snarled. "We can worry about that later. If the Purgatory Knights fail, then it will fall to us, but we need CJ and Arkaid back to fighting shape by then; we can afford to wait!"

A sudden thought appeared to come across Mizaru's mind. He winced slightly, and I could witness his confidence wane. He gritted his teeth as a weak, demoralizing exhale left his mouth. "If _all_ the Purgatory Knights fail, then there wouldn't even be a chance for the responsibility to fall on us."

The orange dragon turned to him. "What do you mean?"

"Out of the two dragons, the unknown one is the demon that I most dread," Merak sighed somberly. "But your comment just then… I was reminded of what CJ told me during the meeting; the Purgatory Knights block the gate between Dragon World and the one we now reside. Even if the Purgatory Knights take out one of them, if it costs all their resources, then what is stopping the demon dragons from leaving _the gates_ open?"

"They're gonna open them?!"

"And possibly bring about another cataclysm of a war," Mizaru sighed. All of us fell silent, looking to each other for any sign of assurance or comfort. It was dreadful; we were saved, only to be thrown into the fray once again with this horrible realization. I was unable to say anything, even when I noticed my buddy stare in anguish at the dirt. His fingers scratched furiously at the crusty soil. "Even if they defeat one, I fear that the other may have something that gives it a particular advantage over all of us. It also isn't advantageous that the Purgatory Knights take time to revive; it's not instant."

"So you're saying we're screwed?"

"I'm saying that we cannot afford to leave yet!" Mizaru stood up, staring into the empty skies beyond the void of a horizon. "The Purgatory Knights will do what they can, but now that we have our comrades back, we should try to deal with what they can't."

Alliot shrugged. "What, so now you're willing to work with them?"

"Your comment opened my eyes," Mizaru returned with a dark groan. "I may not like it, but CJ was right about the gates; they need the Purgatory Knights there in order to keep them sealed. And if the army suffers heavy casualties if they're only able to fight off one of them, then dealing with the second will not be an easy task. They said it themselves; their forces in this world are spread too thin."

"But… Arkaid and CJ can't fight!"

"We may not need them," Mizaru returned sternly. "Doble, Meglax and I have access to Lord Tenbu's power. Our evolved forms would be more than beneficial to us."

Hearing such a thing brought me to my senses. "Mizaru, you also unlocked your power?"

The black dragon nodded, making my partner's confidence come back to life. "Yes, I have access to the Magical Blade of the Deity, blessing me with newfound power. However, I will only be able to access the form for a short time, so we must be prepared to use what we have wisely."

Merak nodded. "I believe it would be best to regroup back in the village," the dragon began. "If the Purgatory Knights did not succeed, we shall go in their direction and follow forth in their stead."

Alliot shook his head. Such behavior was different from him. He became too adamant about such a position. "I still don't like it; CJ and Arkaid need to rest, and we should be putting that as our priority."

The sound of my partner's voice intervened. He sounded fairly reserved while doing so. "Actually, I think we need to worry about something else." Everyone turned to him, giving him their attention. "It involves why Arkaid and I are in this state in the first place. I'm just finding everything to be confusing; where's Alvis, Eirik, and Gale in all of this?"

Mizaru leaned forward. "What do you mean?"

"Back at their castle, Azi Dahaka was with them."

"You must be joking."

"I'm not; Arkaid and I saw it all," he sternly continued. I nodded as best as I could, confirming his claim. "They were after my power. Once they knocked Arkaid out in front of me, I went mad. My mind broke apart. My hidden power came out in a way unlike anything before…" CJ ducked his head, weakly staring into his hands. "That power… it was insane! I was even able to fight off Sinblade with ease! And then … just when I was reaching my breaking point, Alvis took it all; he took it from me. I … I don't remember anything else after that, but I woke up with the castle in ruins with only Arkaid's stiff body beside me."

"If that is true, then we have an additional party to consider," Mizaru quietly pondered to himself. "If those three individuals are still out here, then our duty is clear. If what CJ says about that power is true, then it is something that even Azi Dahaka would fear. We should be heading out n-" Mizaru's eyes just so happened to look over at Melanie. He stopped himself, soon noticing Melanie's shivering body. "M-Melly?" She turned her fragile body towards her partner. "Melly, what's wrong?" He was right to worry; Melanie looked like she was about to cry.

She rushed over to CJ and me, innocently placing her hands on my lap. She had a daughter's eyes as she wearily looked down. "… Miss Arkaid?"

I softly smiled back at her, but I was still feeling very concerned for her. She spoke with such a guilty tone that I was worried that she blamed herself for something. "Melly, it is okay. Is something on your mind?"

"I… It was something I sensed before," she weakly returned. "We … we encountered those two dragons fighting. I could… feel their power."

"Melly, I am proud that your abilities are improving at the rate they are," I replied sweetly. "I know that things may seem rough. However, even though they may appear strong, I trust that you and the others will perform brilliantly."

"No, that's not it!" Melanie pulled herself in. "I didn't want to say anything…. I know I should've, but I just couldn't believe it, and I didn't think it would make sense. I was worried that they would doubt me." She weakly turned around, facing her buddy with her shaking body. "Mizaru… CJ says that Alvis took his power. Now I have no doubt what I felt in that town…. When we avoided their attack, I felt it all. Both dragons had the same sort of energy, but the unknown one… it had something else, but I felt him; I felt Alvis! I!-" She froze. Her shivers got worse. Mizaru quickly knelt to her side and held her close. But I knew what she was now feeling; I knew what cut her off; I felt it too. I felt a horrifying power, one that surpassed even that of Azi Dahaka. Not only did I sense the origin of the Disaster Force, but I could feel the pulsing energy that once existed within my precious partner. Melanie looked to the south. I did as well. The others were speechless, watching on as thunder boomed overhead. The absolute worst case scenario had been cursed upon us. As we saw the demonic beast soaring towards us, gliding just underneath the clouds with its corroding wings, I realized that it truly was Alvis, but he became something else.

 _Speak the Devil's name and he doth appear._


	42. 42 - The Fall

**(POV: Arkaid-First)**

I felt it.

It was him.

Alvis was approaching, or whatever left of him was.

Whatever _thing_ was approaching, I couldn't deny that I sensed Alvis. I could feel that roaring anger within him. The spark of ferocity was familiar to me, possibly far too familiar. I sensed it on that night; the night Alliot revealed Alvis for who the man truly was. And now, as I saw the beast coming towards us, as we braced ourselves for the incoming storm, I saw the embodiment of Alvis's jealousy and rage-filled heart. The demonic, putrid energy that once dwelled in my precious partner's heart was now feeding into Alvis's very being. He had made it his own.

The beast landed before us while keeping its distance. The pulsating wings twitched with an unnatural muscle fluctuation. Whatever spawn this creature came from, it wasn't right. It shouldn't exist in this world. I understood that my comrades needed to remove that power from Alvis and destroy it. Even so, they all remained still. My comrades readied their weaponry and spells as I remained helpless. I could hear CJ's feeble, agitated grunts as he continued to force himself up. He barely was able to stand on his knees, let alone his legs. I wanted him to stop, but something compelled him to try and stand. The only possible idea that I could muster was that he wanted to speak to Alvis one final time.

The beast appeared to have the same idea. His eyes glared at my partner; it made my comrades and I become tense. The others held their weapons held high as they stared back at the ferocious beast. The dragon scowled back with a low, empty voice before its wings were completely spread. "… Bring me _him_. He must speak."

I could feel my partner shaking, but he bravely looked over to Alliot. Our comrade gasped in confusion while CJ nodded back to him. He had to oblige. Once my partner was assisted back to his feet, Alliot slowly guided him to the front of the pack. However, Alliot made sure to keep a strong grip on CJ. He seemed to be more nervous than CJ was. The way Alliot grasped onto him made him look like a small child holding desperately on their small plush doll. What was wrong with him? I couldn't know, but all I knew was that he was anxious bringing CJ face to face to Alvis. Alliot gritted his teeth before snarling at the demon. "What do ya need to say to him?"

"My mind," the demon spoke. "I wish to offer him a choice."

"You can't be serious!"

"Compared to me, you are not one to be taken seriously," the demon snarled lowly. "You're nothing more than a miniature of the real form of a dragon!"

"Who are ya calling miniature?!"

"The dragon that holds my partner like he's _his_."

"Partner?!"

The dragon growled with a long, exasperated sigh. He stared back at Alliot with a cold glare. "Release my partner, young fool. The way you hold him… it is like that of which I dream of; holding him close to ensure his everlasting protection."

"H-He can't stand on his own!" Alliot stuttered.

"No man needs to hold him that tightly to keep him standing. I'm certain that someone like him is much more capable." The demon extended his neck closer towards us, scanning Alliot's eyes. "Or do you _wish_ to have him be _yours_ like Arkaid does?"

Alliot winced back, caught off-guard by such a remark. I wasn't surprised by Alvis's possessive behaviors. It was just like before; Alvis was over-reading such an understandable situation. Alliot may be holding CJ a bit too tightly, but this was done after CJ and I were taken away from him. We were taken away. He himself has admitted to feeling guilty about being unable to do anything to stop it. There are plenty of understandable scenarios as to why Alliot is keeping a strong grasp on CJ but, instead of thinking, Alvis was quick to make such a swift judgment. I could tell that CJ caught onto this; he and I think rather similarly so I wasn't surprised. My partner took an assisted step forward as he gritted his teeth. "Even after becoming the devil, you haven't changed at all! You're still envious of the slightest things!"

"To say that would make you blind," the dragon returned. "It would not surprise me too much, for you avoided my love for you. That doesn't matter now, fortunately." The dragon smirked back. "Alvis is nothing more than a dead name. My name is under that of Zahhak, successor to the Black Sun Dragon!"

"What the hell happened to you?!"

"Your power fed into me, and it became too much to handle… and Azi…," Zahhak bared his predacious teeth. "He must have known this would happen. He made me take your energy, and he put enough of his own into me so that your power could be contained! And now… I've left like this; a hideous demon dragon from hell itself! I never wanted to become this. Azi Dahaka was a fool!" Zahhak's smile was no longer sane; it was maniacal. "I left him for dead, but that doesn't matter now! If you are willing to let yourself be with your puny lizards, CJ, then someone such as yourself would not mind me at all!"

"You're insane!" CJ gave in to his anguished heart. "You're fucking insane!"

"It doesn't matter now, CJ," Zahhak muttered. "I will complete the responsibilities assigned to me. I shall fulfill my brother's whims. I will annihilate all worlds, and have him build them back up! I shall extend my power to you, and to all others as long as they _stay away from you_. From this day forward, you are mine, and I will make sure that I am the only one for you."

Rikka scoffed back, glancing back to her comrades. "You're telling me that all of the worlds are in danger because CJ said no to this _one guy_?"

Doble snickered in anguish. "What a world. The power of love is supposed to save the day, not destroy it!"

Zahhak groaned back. His long neck swayed to the side as he looked towards Alliot and I. "Yes… that would be rather unfortunate, but I do have an ultimatum for you. I will spare your lives, but only if you sacrifice Arkaid and Alliot to me."

Merak shook his head. "Unbelievable," he stated, soon turning to Meglax. "Does he truly expect us to go with such a horrible compromise?"

"I believe that must be the point," Meglax returned with a sigh. "Regardless of any deal, we are not going to betray our comrades."

Doble smirked openly. "Alliot may be a bit of a cold sore, but he isn't someone I'd throw to the dogs! We're going to rip you apart!"

Zahhak shook his head. "How disappointing; with long lives to live, I expected you to make the right choice." Alliot took a defensive position in front of CJ. He grasped him before leaping back to my side. "However, it appears that you still hold great value in dying. Perhaps all of you have secretly wished and yearned for death after hundreds of years of living aimlessly, serving a failure that was the Fifth Omni Lord."

Mizaru glared back. "We're following Lord Tenbu to the end!" He turned his head to Alliot, getting his attention. "Alliot, take CJ and Arkaid away from here; we'll keep you covered!"

"But, Mizaru!"

"We were going to fight this demon regardless of our plans. It is unfortunate that we have to fight it so quickly." Mizaru took in a deep breath. I could sense his life force intensity around him. Golden, mystical mana began to envelop his body as Doble and Meglax stepped forward. If they were going to fight this beast, they were going to have to use every ounce of strength that was possible. Their auras flared up, leading their comrades as their power skyrocketed. "We fight, protect and serve for the sake of the Fifth Omni Lord Tenbu. As the leader of this cavalry, I shall lead the fight. Doble, Meglax, get into position! Merak, Melanie, Rikka, stay at the ready and cover us when necessary. This beast will take everything we have!"

Alliot had rushed over with both myself and CJ hung over his shoulders. Even though he was strong, he was struggling to hold both of us. He was quick in his strides, but with each heave was a sign that we were now extreme burdens to him. Fortunately, he was able to take note of a cavern-like rock formation not too far from the battlefield. Upon reaching the cavern, he glanced behind him. "Shit," he muttered angrily. I couldn't see the battle due to how I was held, and I assumed CJ couldn't either; he was looking up at Alliot the entire trek; it must have pained him to have Alliot struggle just to bring him and me to safety. For that moment, CJ felt how I did, though I wasn't happy about it; my duty as his buddy was to keep him from pain, not have him experience it.

As Alliot set both CJ and me down, I couldn't help but find it curious by how CJ was acting. My eyes were locked on him as he kept watching Alliot pant heavily from the restrained run. My winded comrade kept panting, regaining his wind as he leaned against a wall for the time being. His eyes gazed wearily at the floor while my precious partner struggled to speak out. "Alliot, thank you."

Alliot nodded back with a stern huff. "Not a problem. I'll keep an eye on you two while keeping watch."

It was perplexing the way CJ was. Whenever I thanked him for carrying me over, he would say it was alright and he would continue on with doing it. However, when it was the other way around, he felt guilty about having someone carry him. If he was in the same mindset as he was when he was carrying someone, then he would see Alliot's act as something to be thankful for, but also expected.

But then I realized that I was the same; I would happily give my life to protect someone, but I would never want someone to risk their own lives for me. It was also why I felt defeated when my comrades didn't accept the request. I sighed weakly, sadly diverting my eyes away from everything. "You are all fighting because of me."

My partner nodded back. "Because of me too; if this wasn't Alvis then-"

Our comrade didn't want any of it. He gruffly snorted at us as he peered out from the cave. "Don't give me that. We're comrades; there's no way in hell that I'd let either of you die."

CJ looked away. "Even so… why… did it have to be Alvis?"

"Can't control it, though I always knew something was up with him," Alliot scowled. "That night, I saw it in his eyes. He was every horrible thing that I thought Drum had. Back then, I thought Drum was just some selfish kid, having everything given to him and expecting more." He angrily shook his head. "This Alvis guy… or Zahhak now, he wants to carry out the wishes of The Will. For right now, he's fixated on getting rid of me and you. That's good enough for me."

"How is that good at all?"

"It's what's keeping Zahhak here," he returned with a cocky smirk. "If what the others said is true, then the only thing stopping Zahhak for going right for the available gates is the desire to have you for himself. If anything, that's an advantage for us." His smile faded as he peered further outside. With his eyes watching the horizon, he viewed the war-torn battlefield from afar. "My only duty now is to make sure you two aren't targeted…. But," he winced, flinching at the sight far before him. "This fight is going to be far from easy…."

* * *

 **(POV: Third)**

The battle was going to be decided by the might of the Supers. The Super Cavalry Dragons led the charge, with Meglax residing in the back of the pack. Readying his strengthened bow, he materialized mystical, corporeal arrows at his fingertips. Doble and Mizaru were leading the frontal assault with their blades drawn and at the ready. Zahhak grinned at the sight of such whelps. He measured his strength compared to each one of the Super Dragons, feeling immeasurably superior. "I fought against Azi Dahaka and left the brute to die. What hope do you have?!" Zahhack began to leave his mouth agape as an ominous, purple aura began to take form in his throat. With an intense exhale, he spread the ghoulish flames outward, causing the pack to disperse. Meglax hastily leaped to the side as he looked down his sights, releasing the magical arrows at wicked speeds! Zahhak looked right at the arrows sights, soon turning his neck away. The arrows struck the target, lining the beast's neck as the yellow, mystical projectiles lunged into the pulsating scales. Zahhak groaned with pain as the arrows wedged their way into his being. Meglax smirked as he prepared another string of arrows, but then he noticed how the arrows he shot began to _move_. His calm demeanor faltered as he saw the mystical arrows begin to sink into the beasts moving scales. "You cannot kill me with such cheap weaponry."

Doble bared his dragonic teeth. "Then here's a taste of _true_ power!" His passion gave birth to the flames of a phoenix. The power circulating around him went aflame, burning his soul. With his massive sword gripped with two hands, he charged at the foe with Mizaru not too far behind. The leader took note of the dragon's odd scales, but he didn't have enough to go on to make a good assessment of it. Taking in the arrows? They at least dealt pain, so Meglax should just change what he's aiming for, correct? Mizaru didn't have time to dwell on such matters. Doble rushed towards the demonic dragon, swinging his sword at the great beast's neck. Zahhack retaliated with a hasty thrash with his right claw. His arm tensed up as he pressed against Doble's incoming attack. The red dragon gritted his teeth as he saw what coated the demon's body. Those scales were not scales at all, but they were something else. "What the hell?!"

Mizaru took this chance and leaped into the air, preparing a slash towards the demon's face. Just as he was starting his slash, Rikka and Merak prepared their own secondary offensive from the side. Melanie took to that group, acting as the support with her mana materializing in front of her hands. Mizaru couldn't afford to even blink, for he could feel that something was coming for him. He wasn't surprised, but he was overtaken by the dragons quick thrash with his other claw. The nails of the demon's claws kept the weapons at bay. Mizaru readied his second blade; the magical blade of the deity! He grasped that weapon with all his strength, swinging his body to give it momentum. With an intense swing, the large sword broke through the guard, slamming the claw towards the ground. He smirked, feeling the sensation of victory before his very eyes as the claw fell apart at the hand of his magical blade.

Just as Doble parried the guard, he made his second slash at the dragon's wrist. His large broadsword tore up at the mysterious scales, ripping them apart the more the sword rode the momentum. Zahhak barely had the chance to cry out in pain, for their comrades were coming out from the side. Rikka rushed forward with her gauntlets at the ready. With a fierce jab, she rammed her fist into the dragon's stomach. Zahhak immediately brushed Rikka away, nabbing her with one of his legs. Rikka rolled across the dry, barren ground. He couldn't let her escape; not after what _she may have discovered_. However, just as he began to rush for her, he felt Melanie's flames brush against his ominous scales. He barely felt a thing; these smaller fighters were nothing but child's play; he believed that he should only fear the might of the Super Cavalry Dragons and nothing more. He soon felt a bitter irony of those words when Merak leaped onto the dragon's back, rushing across the beast's frame before taking a gash at the side of Zahhak's face. The demon was struggling to keep up with everyone's speed. He riled back, raising his claw towards his eye. He thrashed his tail and body about, sending quakes across the barren ground around him. He turned his entire body, rotating himself while also leading his tail with his momentum. The Cavalry barely had enough time to get out of the way. The quakes knocked each one off their footing, but the tail came surging around. The very end of it slammed towards his front, nailing Mizaru at his side. "AAAH!" His roar echoed across the battlefield as his body was tossed aside. He tumbled to the ground. His deity sword fell at his side as he wearily gazed at the enemy. "… Such strength." The others returned to his side with Doble hoisting him back up. Mizaru nodded to him before observing the demon before them. "You may be strong, but you are far too slow to get the best of each one of us!"

Zahhak glared back, but he was not doing so out of anger. His eyes closed, emphasizing the eerie smile that slithered onto the demon's face. Zahhack chuckled softly as he slowly felt through his wounds. He felt his left claw, silently agonizing over the demolished limb. He glanced over to his right wrist, feeling the slash wound. He felt his lost eye, restricting his sight. Even after all of that, his smile remained. "Such strength must come at a price, but speed is unnecessary when I no longer fear pain!" The successor of the Black Sun Dragon inhaled deeply. The 'scales' around his body began to pulsate at an even faster rate. He grinned, slowly revealing to all his sight. The torn eye reformed in an instant. The Cavalry gasped, speechless at the sight of such restoration. The pulsating energy enveloped the beasts front claws, reforming the wrist and claw from start to finish. Zahhak felt the feeling in his claws once again, curling them while allowing his fingers to slowly wave around. It was not long before the feeling in his claws completely returned to him. Zahhak chuckled at the sight of such startled prey. "Much better…."

Doble winced, angrily scowling at the enemy. "What the hell was that?! It's like we didn't even do anything!"

Meglax stumbled on his words. "He… he completely restored it back."

Mizaru grunted angrily. "What is the meaning of this?"

The demonic dragon cackled at such an embarrassing display. He lowered his body closer to the ground, gazing at the enemy closely. "My scales… my body… it's not the same as your flesh and bone. My body is man solely from the power that resides around and within!" He snarled back with a menacing grin. "My scales pulsate like streams of energy, flowing around my very being. It is because of this that I no longer worry about my wounds. Such injuries are no longer wounds to me; you are merely separating my energy into different paths for a short while. Such a situation is not worrisome to me, regardless of how I feel. Consider you getting to me as an act of my newfound … careless nature."

"How can you care so little?"

"I never expected you to understand the situation," Zahhak mused in intrigue. "I know _one_ of you did, but I cannot let that occur again."

"Why are you telling us this?"

"I still follow my brother's dream," Zahhak mused lowly. "… He does not wish for death; he wishes to bring about the destruction of the world, but not its people. He wishes to reform it, to bring about a new age. However, I have no qualms about ending the lives of those who get in my way, but I know that my brother would be angered knowing that I could've spared some souls."

"And the gates you'll leave open?" Mizaru roared back. "If you leave Darkness Dragon World through those gates, then the forces will storm out into Dragon World!"

"Then consider it an honor that I can spare you small lot." Zahhack extended his reformed claw. "You understand the situation now. You cannot truly harm me. One of you had their chance unwittingly, but I will not let it occur again. I bear no grudges with any of you; only towards Alliot and Arkaid. Bring me to them so I can end their lives. Only then will I leave you be."

"You truly don't understand anything about us!" Mizaru scowled back. "We don't give up on each other! We don't turn on our brethren! We serve and follow the moral code of the Fifth Omni Lord, Tenbu! We will never accept such an offer from the likes of you!"

"If you truly believe that to be the case, then I can no longer hold back." Zahhak inhaled deeply. "I admired your qualities when I was a human. I yearned for the chance to be chosen by you. I would have proudly followed your code of ethics if you had just accepted me into your group." Zahhak glared intensely at Mizaru. "I could have been buddies with any one of you! You could have given me Tenbu's power! I wouldn't have had to fear death if I was on your side! I wouldn't have to be afraid of dying while CJ and the rest of you live on!" Zahhak arched his back. The aura rampaging around him began to darken. A violet corrosion swept across the pitch-black scales of the fallen dragon. He arched his head back as a rotting color swept from the creature's void of a mouth. "For keeping me from him, you will all die!"

Mizaru looked away, horrified at such a sight. "Unfortunately, you never saw it," he began with a sigh. "For you to have reached this conclusion, for you to be this desperate for power… it shows just how undeserving you were to serve alongside us."

* * *

 **(POV: Arkaid-First)**

The demon's words were loud enough to be heard. His voice boomed into our minds. No matter how hard we tried, we couldn't shake the amount of rage fueling his murderous rampage. I should be fighting alongside them, willing to divert the fire while also healing whoever gets injured. Unfortunately, my value is equivalent to that of a fallen infant, unable to even do so much as stand. It was too cruel for me to take. As I saw how anxious Alliot became, I knew that he felt the same. He hated this feeling; to be protected by those he should be fighting alongside with. CJ struggled to stand, pressing his weight against the wall as he stared out into the cave. Sounds like that of thunder boomed as the ground quaked beneath us. It would shake CJ off balanced, throwing him back towards the wall. Alliot quickly rushed to his side, keeping him from falling to the ground. "Please, CJ, don't make this harder for me…."

"I don't want to stay here!" He yelled back. "Alvis doesn't truly want you guys dead; he just wants me away from you two."

"Ya can't be serious with that!" Alliot grappled CJ by the collar of his armor, shoving him to the wall. His teeth were bared, and I could tell from the glint in his eyes that he was not going to forgive CJ for those words. "Are you seriously suggesting that I throw away everything that I did for you for the past week?! I've been worried sick about Arkaid, but more about you! You're not supposed to give in to shit like this! You're supposed to grow into a proud warrior, fighting alongside us once you finally possess the strength to be an equal!" Alliot shoved CJ into the wall more.

This was too much. "Alliot, put him down!"

"You too! You also need to stop with this self-pity bullshit!" Alliot growled angrily. "Both of you are too afraid to say what's on your minds. Fine. Whatever, I don't care!"

"W-what are you talking about?!"

"Not the point!" Alliot shoved CJ even harder. My partner yelped from the pain. "I want you to realize that we. Are. Doing. This. For. You! We're not leaving you. Stop talking like you despise your life just because someone else is looking after you!" Alliot's eyes glared back to me, striking me with fear. "That goes for you. You said that you were useless… I immediately thought back to the day we fought, when CJ came for us! You still worry about being useless, unable to help others. Here's the thing, we all have those days, so stop wallowing in your self-pity and be a true member of the Cavalry!" The only sound that could be heard was him heaving heavily. He dropped CJ to the floor, turning his back to us as he stood at the cavern entrance. He looked out, but soon both my partner and I saw him rub his forearm against his eyes. "… I could've lost you forever, y'know?" His voice cracked. He gritted his teeth, shoving his feelings deep inside. "Many times, the thought of you two being gone forever crossed my mind. I hated myself for that, but Doble of all people had to wake me up, and that _annoys_ me!" He turned his head back. I heard CJ gasp as he saw his buddy cry. Even so, Alliot kept an unmoving grin. "You have no idea how happy I was to know you're alive. But now… I can't sit here anymore. I need to do my final act as your buddy…."

CJ faltered. "Wait… your final act?"

I knew this was coming. "When we get out of here, you're leaving?"

Alliot nodded. "Too many Cavalry dragons are in one place. That's not good at all," Alliot chuckled to himself. "I completely forgot about it too… I should've brought it up to you when we became buddies, but the thought didn't come to my mind for some stupid reason. I'm an idiot… heh," he looked back with a smirk. "Guess I'm also an idiot too, huh?"

This was expected, for such a situation was called for. Until the other Omni Lords send their servants have buddies on Earth, the Cavalry Dragons are essentially the only force present. We cannot protect the entirety of Earth when all of us are condensed in one area; it would be more beneficial to spread ourselves out. Such a tactic made sense to me. I had gone my separate ways with Alliot at different times, so I wasn't particularly saddened, just surprised. I glanced over at CJ, seeing his face completely change. He wasn't faltering, but stone cold. I couldn't read him, and that worried me. He appeared angry, but he was rattled or shaking. Was he disappointed? That I couldn't tell. He drearily looked over to Alliot, finally managing to speak. "Do you really have to go?"

"It would make sense to," Alliot returned with a chuckle. "Like I said, I see what's going on between you and Arkaid. I'd just be some third in this."

" _Some third_?" CJ's voice was tainted with disgust.

"It's only right for you to have Arkaid as your only true buddy," Alliot returned with a smile. It felt fake to me, and CJ knew it too.

"Who says you aren't my true buddy too?"

"Because I'm not…."

"You can't think that, Alliot," CJ stormed. "If you need to leave because Lord Tenbu demands it, fine, but don't think you're without a home here." Alliot was speechless. Guilt dried out his throat. "Alliot…. Arkaid…." CJ's voice weakened. He trembled to the ground as he struggled to speak. His voice cracked with each uneasy utterance, nearly bringing me to tears. "Both of you are important. You two are the most important people in the world to me. I need to make sure that's said before I do this." He extended his hand towards Alliot, looking to his comrade. "Alliot, I need some of your mana."

"What are you doing?"

"You want to fight, but you're required to stay here to keep watch over me." He slowly brought himself back to his feet. Bangs from the battlefield nearly shook him off his feet. He caught himself, leaning against the wall just before the quake could win against his newfound might. "Allow me to take some of your mana. If I do that, then I can fight alongside you. I can't send you back out there alone."

"You're out of your mind if I'm just gonna-"

"I'm not going to have the last moment with you watching you go while I hide in some cave!" He roared back. "And most of all, I don't want the last thing you think to be some dumb idea that you're just some third. No matter what, you're my buddy. I value you dearly. That is never going to change, ever!"

"CJ…."

"It's like what happened _then_ ," he returned with a confident smirk. "When Fridrik kept getting at you, I was willing to cut off ties with her immediately. You're that important to me, Alliot; no one messes with you unless they go through me."

Alliot paused for a moment. He stared forward, looking at the human beaming with strength. He found himself completely speechless. However, a smile soon formed on the orange dragon's face. Value. He truly saw his value. The way I saw it, him bringing up that he was some _third_ was another way of justifying the flaws he had. I remembered him telling CJ and I how he was an idiot with us; how his height would keep him from partnering with anyone. When he told us that, I thought he wore it like a badge of honor. In a way, I was jealous of him; I wanted to have that kind of inner strength so that I could face tomorrow and be comfortable with the mere possibility of not being capable for a task. Such a fear hounds me to this day, yet I remember Alliot speaking so proudly. But this kind of Alliot… the way I saw him now… he was truly happy. "Heh… you know, it was at that time when I knew you were the buddy for me."

CJ tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

"The same way Arkaid knew from just one moment, I felt the same," Alliot chuckled to himself. "You didn't have to say what you did. When I was hauling your exhausted body, when we fought Sinblade, you talked to me about how I felt about my own problems. You didn't crack a joke. You were worried about how I felt when most people speak down to me about that. When we fought alongside each other, you didn't underestimate me." He proudly looked into CJ's eyes, soon holding out his hand. "I'd love to fight with ya, one last time."

CJ grinned. "That is, if it _is_ your last time," he retorted. He grasped Alliot's hand. Alliot could feel a portion of his mana being pulled away. He grunted from the uncomfortable sensation as CJ's body was soon revived. My partner sighed proudly. He truly felt alive once again. It was like a dream to him; feeling the mana course through him as he effortlessly pushed himself back on his feet. He looked over to Alliot, seeing the rather winded armordragon. CJ hastily came to Alliot's side, but the armordragon grinned back. "You worried me there for a second."

"Just how much did you take?" Alliot huffed. "I can fight, but damn."

"Not enough to use magic freely," CJ returned. "But I'm not useless with this katana. We can work together with this."

But I didn't want it.

Not once.

Not in this entire conversation.

Did they consult me.

"No…."

Alliot and CJ turned to me. My head was morosely lowered, staring at my lap as the inevitable became even clearer to me. As soon as CJ released himself from Alliot's grip, he knelt down to my side and grasped onto my left hand. "Arkaid, I-"

"You can't go out there," I whimpered. I couldn't let this happen. After everything, after how much he has done, he was still going out of his way for others. "Damn you… why do you need to do this to me?" My words were incoherent. I couldn't get my thoughts straight. I knew what I wanted to say, but my mind and tongue wouldn't cooperate. I know the duties of the Fifth Omni Cavalry. I know that we need to fight. But CJ was too tired; he barely took any mana; I could sense it; Alliot barely has any compared to the average magician. CJ barely had enough to keep himself upright. Even so… Even so, he still wanted to go out there. "Please, stay here. I don't want you to get hurt anymore. You already did so much…."

"If Alvis wants me, then he'll keep me alive," CJ replied. He gave me a reassuring nod, but that didn't help at all. "If he even dares to lay a hand on the others, he'll need to fight through me first. I have the strength now; I can at least fight and make Alvis think twice about the moves he makes! I need to go out there!"

"FOR THE LORD'S SAKES, DON'T!" My voice pierced everything around me. "I know it's your duty, but I can sense it; you can barely stand! How can you have me remain here and accept that you're going off after doing what you did for me! You barely ate, you barely drank a thing! You gave most of the little bit we had to me. You can't honestly expect me to just sit here and accept the possibility that you might not return?!"

"… I will come back."

"Damn you," I diverted my eyes. "… I'm so useless; I can't even get you to listen to me."

"Come on, Arkaid."

"Ever since I couldn't move, I've been reduced to that of a weakling," I morosely returned. "All I can do now is talk. I can't force you out of doing something; I would need my arms and legs to get you. I can't even reason with you anymore, because you are beyond reason at this point. And now, because everything else has failed, I can only whine and cry." It was difficult for me to look at him. "I've been forced to become the very thing I feared of becoming. I'm at my lowest point. I've degraded myself to screaming at you to listen to me. If nothing else works, and this doesn't work, then I have nothing else of value; I am now completely and utterly useless."

Alliot turned to CJ. "Listen… I get it; you don't have to go."

"But I want to," he returned. "They're fighting because of me."

I shook my head. "Then it is done. My words have failed to reach you."

"No…." He got up, but only for a moment. The exhausted man sat directly in front of me, looking at me directly in the eyes. I kept mine away, but something within me forced me to look back. I was greeted with his soft, genuine smile. I wanted to get closer to him, but my body refused to move. Weakly, I tried rotating my wrists, but nothing worked. I grunted as I twitched my body, begging for it to move. Suddenly, I felt something warm wrap around my left hand. When I looked at it, I saw CJ's hand gently holding onto mine. "I was listening. And it's because I did that I can't afford to lose you." His eyes begged for me to listen to him. I couldn't look away. "Thank you for everything, Arkaid. You've protected me all this time. Please let me do the same for you." He got up from the cavern floor, releasing my hand from his kindly grasp. He turned to Alliot, nodding to him. "Whether they like it or not, they need all the help they can get."

"You have any ideas?"

"… A few," CJ returned with a slight smirk. "If Arkaid was able, it would be perfect, but you would work too."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You'll find out if we really need to do it," he returned. "It's something personal to him, but we'll need every advantage we can get."

"If that's the case, then I'm all for it. Let's go."

Without another word, the two of them rushed out of the cavern, leaving me behind. Alone. If only Alliot had more mana to spare, maybe I could at least stand up on my own. Knowing that my comrades and my precious partner were going to be fighting without me… it was too much for me. My mind was set up on another thought; what did CJ mean by that? What did he mean that he had to go because of what he heard? If he truly listened to me, then he would've stayed behind. I tried thinking back into my mind, processing whatever I could think of. I needed to remember what I said that could have possibly made him say such a thing. If my words truly meant the world to you, CJ, then why did you have to go? Why do you have to go so far out of your way to make sure I'm alright? I'm your shield; I'm supposed to be hurt for you. It is my responsibility. "Why… why would you do this for me? What did I say?"

…

My mind froze. I remembered; those three words. When the world was crumbling around us, when Gale had his murderous hand hovering above me, I stated those three words...

* * *

 **(POV: Third)  
**  
Re-discovering the weak spot was the new priority. As the de-facto leader of the Cavalry, Mizaru took it upon himself to enact his plan of attack. He remained alongside his allies, staring down the demonic dragon. Zahhak braced himself, arching his back while remaining low to the ground. Mizaru pondered angrily to himself; he needed to get a read on what the dragon planned on doing. However, before he could muster a plan, Zahhak leaped forward with a humongous stride. His wings became outstretched as the beast pounced towards the Cavalry. Mizaru gritted his teeth. "Scatter!" The Cavalry was just barely able to avoid the incoming attack. The crust of where they once stood became nothing but a pond of pebbles and destroyed stone. Zahhak's impact shook the world. He was far from done. He noticed just how close the others still were. With a hasty twist, he swung his tail towards the ones on the left.

Melanie, Mizaru, Merak were in the tail's path. Merak and Mizaru managed to evade just in time, for the two of them leaped far while dodging the initial pounce. Melanie was still rushing for her comrades when the tail was nearing her. She glanced back at it, quickly tucking herself in. She felt scales brush against the very ends of her long hair. The tail had just barely missed her. She rolled across the ground, quickly to Mizaru's side with her staff at the ready. Mizaru was frantic but relieved to see that his partner made it out just fine. "Melly, you alright?!" She firmly nodded back as a chilling aura enveloped her hands. Her staff beamed with color as she saw the dragon rushing towards the others. A fit of anger warped her face. Her mana took the form of a sharper, colder hue of blue as she the freezing texture of her magic froze the air around them.

She shot out the spell. A series of icicles no larger than Melanie raced through the air. Just as the dragon glanced over at the others, the icicles sprayed across the dragon's torso. The dragon tensed up for a moment, feeling an uncomfortable sensation near an unwelcoming area. To him, however, the pain was just that; something uncomfortable. In terms of damage, the attack barely did anything at all. Zahhak's cold eyes glared back, but was soon distracted; Doble was rushing towards him with his broadsword in hand. The flames coursed around him as he thrashed at the dragon before him. Zahhak had nothing but his claws to defend himself against such a relentless and speedy series of attacks. He would have to do something he reluctantly wanted to do; take to the air.

 _He didn't want someone like Meglax to take advantage of such a situation_.

But even so, he reasoned with himself. There was no other choice at this rate; his fear of having his true weakness exposed proved meaningless at this rate in battle. The Super Cavalry Dragons were becoming a threat to him. With an intense flap of his wings, he took to the air just before Doble could manage the first slash. The red dragon didn't want that to be the end of it. He leaped into the air, roaring furiously with his sword at the ready. "You coward!" Doble eyed the closest thing to him; Zahhak's stomach. He readied a powerful slice, but was thwacked at the last second by Zahhak's massive tail.

Doble was shot back down, slamming into the ghastly soil. "GAAAH!" He cried out. The impact was swift and strong. A normal human would have certainly died if falling from that height at such speeds. Doble was incredibly fortunate for being a dragon, albeit humanoid. Rikka and Meglax rushed to his side while the latter prepared his bow towards the beast. It was then that he noticed something peculiarly odd to him; the dragon appeared to flinch the moment Meglax took aim. Rikka aided her buddy up. "Doble, that was pathetic!"

"Heh, sorry," Doble grunted back with a smirk. "Meglax, knock that thing out of the sky!"

Meglax nodded back as large, mystical arrows materialized in his bow. He pulled back on them, aiming at his target. The dragon began to do something like that of a roll, hiding his underbelly from view. Meglax sighed in disappointment, but still fired back. The arrows raced through the air, drilling into the demon dragon's back. Zahhak felt the arrows pierce him. The arrows burned, but they soon sank into the demon's pulsating scales. Meglax pondered for a moment, watching as the dragon finally completed his roll in the air. "He appears to be protecting his stomach."

"His stomach?" Doble barked back. "Why that of all places?"

"I recall Rikka striking that area before," Meglax pondered openly. The dragon observed quietly from above. Zahhak appeared to effortlessly glide through the air as he watched the Cavalry from below. He remained to himself, watching the group stare back at him with disgust. Meglax came to a conclusion. "Something about his stomach is sacred. As far as I see it, I'm the biggest threat to him."

"Yeah; your arrows back a punch."

"Ever since my Super Form, my arrows were longer and carried much more power to them," Meglax stately replied. He calmly looked at his bow. "I didn't want to do this; this takes enough of my power as it is, and there's a chance this fight may carry on longer than I can manage… but I need more power if I want to get through that odd hide of his." He turned to Doble. "Doble, I need someone to draw him closer to us. With this much power at stake, I can't afford to miss or even be slightly off target."

"What can any of us do?" Doble asked angrily. "He's too far up now! None of us can even jump that high!"

"Then do what you can to ensure my safety, brother," Meglax returned. "If I'm threatening to him, there's no doubt that I'll be the first to fall!"

Rikka gritted her teeth. "Here he comes!"

The beast angled himself downward, soon picking up speed as he dropped from the sky. His wings were outstretched, suddenly giving Meglax a posited idea. "Go for his wings." Doble concurred as he rushed off for Meglax. At this rate, they could only rely on the Super Cavalry Dragons for this particular stunt. He called out to Mizaru. "Let's clip this asshole!" Mizaru got the idea. Zahhak closed in, rushing at faster speeds as a corroding breath foamed from his mouth. The breath came out like rotting drool as compounding energy could be seen within the depths of his mouth. Meglax eyed the dragon down; he knew it was coming right for him. Just when the demonic dragon reached maximum speed, he arched his body back. He flew just above the ground. His underbody just barely appeared to skid across the dirt beneath him. The behemoth of a dragon roared, unleashing a series of violet, rotting flames around him. The other Cavalry members scattered, unable to stay anywhere near the rotting beast. The flames made getting close too difficult, especially for the likes of Melanie and Rikka. Unfortunately, this left the Super Dragons to pick up the slack. They could only rely on themselves for such a task. Doble took the left. Mizaru took the right. Meglax prepared to evade, but readied his bow. He took his sights as energy began to materialize within his bow. He breathed deeply, pulling back on what would be the bowstring. He felt a good portion of his energy leave him. The aura surrounded the majestic bow as he pulled back more and more. The arrow was something else; it was larger, more defined, and compact! Energy kept leaving Meglax's body as it fed into the arrow. It was up to Doble and Meglax now to truly bring this beast down.

Zahhak was so fixated on Meglax that he only got a glimpse of Mizaru at the corner of his eyes. Wielding his large, magical blade, the black dragon swung down with all of his might. Doble's flames incinerated the air around him, feeding into the power of his sword. Both blades struck the frame of the horrible beast. Mizaru's blade crushed what he felt to be bone. Doble's sword emanated so much heat that he almost incinerated his way through the clean cut. Zahhak groaned furiously. His body arched back as he felt the void of where his wings once were. Now was his chance; Meglax needed to take the shot. The arrow took a lot out of him. Removing the pressure of his fingers, the mystical arrow shot out at lightning speeds. A sharp whistle could be heard as the arrow rocketed towards its target. However, with a quick twist of his body, the dragon managed to tumble towards the right. The arrow pierced the horrible dragon, but it wasn't enough. Meglax grunted angrily; the beast narrowly made it so the arrow couldn't hit the intended spot. Regardless, the dragon yelped in agony. The large arrow had shot clean through the beast, disappearing as it fled into the distance.

Zahhak took grip of the ground beneath him. Because of his speed, he slid across it. His body arched to the side as he felt his claws tearing at the earth beneath him. His teeth were bared. The pain of such attacks was not to be underestimated. He felt the gaping hole, and his frame helplessly yearned for his wings once again. He wheezed heavily as he felt a great amount of power leave his very body. "Stay back, you fools!" As he regained his composure, the unthinkable happened; the detached wings began to fade away. Small wisps of deathly aura began to weave their way from the defiled limbs. Doble was crushed. He stared angrily forward as the aura traveled back to the corroding dragon. The hole began to close. Stumps where the wings once remained began to increase in size. "Just like before! You lost your chance! Whatever you plan to do to me, it means nothing! This body of mine is power itself!"

Rikka cursed the demon. "We can't even get ready for when we ground him." She was going to say more, but she stopped herself; Meglax was breathing with a tensed body. He wasn't heaving, but he was on the verge of it. "… Meglax?"

"Like I said… that amplified arrow took a lot out of me," Meglax returned with a huff. "But they're the only ones I can truly use; anything else would just phase through. But I don't think I can do much more; I need a clean shot!"

"Then we'll do what we can until then…." Rikka raised her fist, soon lowering herself to the ground. Her comrades came to her side. "Just get ready to take it."

"This is my last chance," Meglax muttered weakly. "If I miss this, then there's a chance I-"

"You _will_ make it," Rikka stormed back. Meglax stammered, speechless before Rikka's unmoving resolve. "No ifs or butts. I'm not risking my life just so you can second-guess yourself!" Her eyes burned. Her long, pink-haired flowed in the unforgiving wind. Despite everything, she stood firmly against the sights of the dragon staring back at them. "I'm not leaving another member of my family die. I refuse to submit to any demon. I've killed demons far worse than that!"

Meglax could barely speak. He turned to the red-scaled brother of his, seeing Doble's confident smirk. He shook his head, chuckling to himself. "Unbelievable. Now you're looking after me." Determination gleamed in his green eyes. He readied his bow, arching his left arm out as he prepared to pluck the string. His aura flared up. His cloth armor flowed around him as the power of the Fifth Omni Lord Tenbu took up like the wind. A strong gust stormed behind him as he slowly pulled his arm back. A glimmer of energy began to creep up. "I trust that you'll give me this opportunity."

The ominous beast bared its unholy teeth. The demon steadied his arms as his wings remained tucked behind him. He readied himself for a fierce pounce, tucking his legs as he lowered his body towards the ground. Violet energy foamed from his mouth; it was almost tantalizingly immaculate the way he saw this; the Cavalry, standing before him, almost ready to give in to such a feeble attempt to weaken him. The last try failed. Zahhak saw no chance of a possible direct hit. He lowered his neck, but the devil's head crept forward. His eyes were illuminated with murderous delight.

A voice called out from behind. "Hey! Hey, Alvis!" The familiar voice halted the great demon's movements. The Cavalry members looked beyond their enemy, seeing two figures standing far behind him. "You know what? You were _totally_ right to be jealous of Alliot. He's so much _hotter_ than you!"

Zahhak froze. The words of his the man he loved aimed for the kill. A sharp pain thrashed in his mind as he slowly turned around. The demon exhaled slowly as his murderous eyes were like daggers, striking towards the one who dared to say such a thing. His pulsating scales began to become like that of a roaring river; unstable and wild. He felt every ounce of energy around him become intense and out of control as his eyes saw CJ. However, it was the next sight that truly infuriated the beast; Alliot was standing right beside him. " _You. Little. Worm._ "

CJ tilted his head, smirking at the livid monster before him. Zahhak wanted nothing more than his eyes to incinerate Alliot alive. His eyes were widened to the largest point. He was staring into nowhere. His sharp pupils trembled within his eye sockets as he saw Alliot with _his man_. Nothing got to him more than CJ's calming tone. He was mocking the deity, staring back with a smirk that only one experiencing true comfort would possess. "Oh, whatever do you mean, Alvis? I just felt like revealing the truth to you. It actually feels really nice; letting everything out."

" _You. Wretched. Worm!"_

The orange dragon had a smile that expressed utmost cockiness. His sharp teeth were bared, but it was from an extremely wide grin. "Does that _bother_ ya, Alvis?" The orange dragon gruffly replied. "It'd bother me."

" ** _YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!_** "

Zahhak's eyes were frantically shaking. The more he looked at the two of them, the more his desires were crushed. CJ merely crossed his arms at the frantic dragon; he himself had nothing to fear. He was doing this for Arkaid and Alliot's sake, as well as the well being of the others. Because of such stakes, he knew he had to look at the tremendously large dragon without fear. "To be honest, Alliot isn't just hotter than you; I mean, look at his long, flowing hair."

" ** _I WILL DEVOUR YOU WHOLE IF YOU KEEP THIS UP!_** "

CJ wasn't fazed by the deep, frightened voice. "Oh, Alliot can _devour me_ any day with those muscles of his."

Alliot snickered back. "By the way, Alvis, does _this_ bother ya?" The orange dragon grasped CJ by the right shoulder. The mere act of such touching the man hastened the demon's breath. "How about this? Does this get ya?" Alliot's arms draped over CJ's shoulders from behind. He nestled his neck over his buddy's right shoulder, letting his light-purple hair fall over to the side. Some of it waved over the human's head, but he didn't care. The reaction of the deity dragon was all that he wanted to wait for. But he didn't get it. Zahhak's nostrils flared as he opened his void of a mouth. However, he couldn't say anything, what appeared to be a beam of light shot through the dragon's lower torso. He gasped. There was a sudden draft. The dragon lowered his head. His eyes fell on the sudden fit of weakness. The dragon didn't move, even with such a gaping hole within him. Alliot and CJ separated as they stared into the gaping hole. At the very end, there was nothing. They were both able to see through the entirety of the wound. CJ saw him; CJ saw Alvis. He winced from seeing such a lonely, dark figure residing within the wicked beast. Alvis's head peered out from within the wound as the energy pulsated even more wildly.

This is what he came for; he couldn't afford to let this chance slide now. He heard the cries of battle in the distance, yet he and Alliot needed to take out Zahhak out quickly! Alliot's spear began to spin its drills with a sharp, ferocious scowl. He leaped up as the spear drove him towards his target; Alvis. However, the dragon's head thrashed him to the side. CJ looked over to his fallen comrade as he tumbled across the dirt, but he couldn't stop; he couldn't afford to lose this chance. He grasped onto the hole. He could feel it shrink and constrict around his fingertips. With the katana in hand, he thrashed it towards the wound. It struck through the pulsating scales, but he was flung off; the head of the dragon had just barely grasped CJ by his torso. Alliot had to act fast; he couldn't leave CJ in the grasp of such a creature; if he did, CJ would be chewed to bits!

CJ hung helplessly within the constriction of the dragon's teeth. He could feel the teeth constricting the armor around his torso. He thrashed his katana around, slicing at the dark void enveloping him. With each scrap, the dragon winced from the startling sensation. The dragon groaned, releasing the man from his grasp. However, just as CJ broke free, Alliot flung himself towards the demon's mouth, striking against the demon's teeth with his spear. The drill dug into the void. Alliot watched as the dark aura sputtered outward from the intensity of his drills. He gritted his teeth, bracing himself for the worst. He glanced to the left, seeing that a claw was going straight for him. He had to get out of there. With a quick evasive leap, he landed beside CJ. The claw brushed against the dragon's mouth as he turned to the sounds of war; the sounds of battle came near. The Fifth Omni Cavalry was preparing their next assault. Alvis peered his eyes at him from the hole. Voicelessly, he retracted himself from the wound, beginning the process of sealing it up as the Cavalry stormed forth! Alliot and CJ hastily evaded another claw strike. They watched as the strike dug into the ground, raising up rocks and dirt. The impact sent debris towards them. As CJ and Alliot braced themselves, rocks and dirt struck their arms and armor. Alliot snarled back. "CJ, let's get back; his eyes are on us now!" CJ understood immediately; we needed to draw the dragon's sight away from everyone!

Mizaru and Doble led the physical assault. The demon's eyes were still on Alliot and CJ, singling them out from the rest. He couldn't let them get away. He _had_ to get them after what they did. The demon rushed towards them, but the dragon could feel Doble's blade gashing deeply into his back leg. He wailed painfully, stopping in his tracks before swiping his tail at the red dragon. Doble managed to roll out of the way, and Mizaru was soon coming right for the Black Sun successor! Mizaru swung his body, giving the magical blade momentum as he swung it right at the beast's behind. They needed to cease the beast's movement. He glanced at the wound, but he couldn't get a good look at it due to his angle. Just then, another series of attackers came on the demon's left. Merak and Rikka were rushing towards the dragon's side. They saw the wound just as it was sealed. They saw it; they saw Alvis's head. "Alvis is in there. We just missed him!"

Merak huffed. "In that case, we must destroy him; that will bring this beast down for good!"

Meglax grimaced, panting heavily after such drastic use of his amplified shots. He could sense that the power of the Super Form was weakening within him. He couldn't afford to use such shots too freely. He remained at Melanie's side, drawing the dragon's attention away from Rikka and Merak with shots from afar. Melanie's heart bathed in her electricity as she shot bolts at the ferocious beast.

The demon wailed, retreating within himself as the ranged attacks continued to barrage against his outer body. His insides burned. The stunt that _they_ pulled… of all people, CJ appeared to lead it. He couldn't accept that. He wouldn't accept such a terrible thing. He rammed his body to the side, storming towards the puny intruders that dared to assault him. Merak weaved away, leaving Rikka behind. Zahhak slammed his claw towards her, but Rikka rolled under it just in time. She was getting close. She was reaching the sealed wound. She knew just where to go for it too! She just had it within her reach! She reeled back, ready to slam her fist into the foe with everything she had!

Zahhak cried out. "ENOUGH!" He hastily turned his body. Rikka had been playing it too close. She was blindsided by the dragon's leg. It rammed her into her side, making her tumble beneath the beast. Merak was caught off guard. He couldn't let Rikka get trampled! He rushed in, grabbing her in the nick of time. Just as he grabbed her, he felt something scrape into his back. His body arched pain. He was blinded by the pain of such an assault. In that short moment, his eyes weakly looked back and saw his blood stained the Zahhak's fingers. The demon saw Merak's body tumble lifelessly to the side with Rikka held tightly in his arms. "You get a hint of victory, and you get careless! You had your chance to survive! And now you will all perish!"

Doble saw his fallen comrade. Merak was gashed terribly. His armor was cut clean through from Zahhak's merciless claws. Rikka froze, staring at the man who saved her life. She couldn't move. Before her eyes was someone motionless, lifeless, devoid of life. Merak's eyes were closed, unresponsive to her cries to him. "Merak! Merak!" A dark shadow covered them both. She angrily stared at the source above her. A large claw of the demonic dragon remained outstretched, sealing their fate.

A sudden miracle shot out from across the sky. A mystical arrow shot into the claw, making the being wince just long enough for Rikka to pull Merak out. The dragon located the source; Meglax had his bow raised. He looked incredibly weary, but he remained firm as he stared the demonic dragon. Zahhak coldly sneered. "You all sealed your fates! I give in; now I truly have given up on all of you!"

Mizaru winced. "What's he doing?" The demon dragon began to pull his limbs towards himself, curling his very figure. His pulsating scales began to finally evaporate from the beast, surrounding his very body. It became like that of a sphere. Whatever the demonic dragon was doing, he wasn't on the attack. Mizaru still didn't feel comfortable about it. He looked to his comrades, watching as they hastily came to Rikka and Merak's aid. He couldn't bring himself to go with them; he needed to at least try something. He approached the sphere, seeing the violet energy surround Zahhak's very being. He grasped his magical blade tightly, swinging it right at the mist. It was then that he felt something just before him. He swung his sword with tremendous strength, but his blade was parried by this odd force. His eyes widened. "What trickery is this?" He gasped before letting the tip of his blade fall to the ground. "… What is this barrier for? What is he doing?"

* * *

 **(POV: First)**

Alliot and I came to Merak's side. The others surrounded the fallen warrior as Melanie presented her healing hands. The calming, green aura enveloped them as she pressed against Merak's severely wounded back. Three large claws had dug into Merak's back, bypassing his scales and carving out his skin by two inches. By the time I had finally seen the wounds for himself, they had begun to scab over. Melanie was using most of her magic just to seal the wounds before it was too late. Rikka knelt beside Merak's head, stroking her hand against his head. "Damn it…." Rikka muttered. "Why did I get so cocky?..."

Doble gently sat beside his buddy. He held her close; he could feel the guilt eating at her for making such a bold move in the middle of combat. I could understand her; she was given the chance to end it all, the same way I decided to take the chance to distract Alvis, or what was left of him. Even with the healed wounds, I was growing worried. They were deep, and the amount of blood pouring out from the remaining wound … could he die? My thoughts frantically scattered about. He was healed. He should be fine. But blood loss… I could tell that the blood loss was bad. He needed help in order to survive at this rate. I knelt next to Melanie, looking at her. "How is he doing?"

"I-I don't know," Melanie weakly returned. Her eyes looked over her partner's body. "Please… Merak, don't go …." Merak's weary, tired eyes looked up to the young girl. Her heart raced as she saw life remaining in the wounded dragon's eyes. "Merak! Please, stick with me!"

Merak smiled faintly. "I'm content… with performing my duty."

Rikka anguished over her weakness. "Merak, I'm sorry. I'm such an idiot!"

"Don't worry, Rikka," Merak mumbled back softly. "The fight is still ongoing. Fight in my stead."

Suddenly, Meglax fell to his knees. He breathed intensely. Alliot rushed to his side as the majestic green auras left his comrade's body. The Super Form was fading away. Meglax fell limp, trembling within Alliot's arms. "Why now? Why now of all times?!" He grunted weakly as Alliot set him down, placing him next to Merak. "I should have known; I'm still not used to this Super form at all."

Doble shook his head. "You did more than enough, brother."

The sound of Mizaru's footsteps began to draw near. "Indeed; neither you or I could afford to use our abilities without knowing his weakness, Doble." He glanced back at the defending sphere, watching it with cold eyes. "I can't even breach that sphere of his. He appears to have enclosed himself in some sort of barrier. I tried to break through it, but even my magical sword of the deity cannot pierce it." His caring eyes found Rikka, looking to her with forgiveness. He could see how destroyed she was. She already knew how much she messed up. "Rikka, you informed us where his weakness was. You got close enough to tell. You performed well, considering your position."

Rikka looked away, angrily scoffing at her own mistake. "Only because _those two_ froze him."

"Yes… about that." Mizaru sighed coldly, piercing Alliot and I with darkened eyes. "I told you two to say out of this."

Alliot scoffed. "You really think I'm just gonna sit back and let you fight for me?" He shook, angrily crossing his arms as his pride swelled. "Not a chance. CJ and I both wanted to help you guys in any way we could. We saw how little our fellow Non-Supers could do, so I _had_ to act out."

Mizaru looked over to me. He definitely wanted to make me put in my two cents. "I… had him give me some mana. I'm not in a prime condition to fight, I can't even cast magic, but Zahhak wasn't going to touch me anyways, not until we did what we did." I glared over at the cold, void of a sphere. "His jealousy got the best of him, just as Alliot and I knew it would, so we played along, and now we know how to beat him. We need to…." Suddenly, I felt my voice weakened. The final thought left me shaken. "… We have to kill Alvis."

The leader nodded to me. "You alright?"

"… I don't know," I morosely muttered. "… I hate him. I hate him for what he did you guys. I hate him for standing by and letting Arkaid fall before my eyes. Yet, after everything… the thought of him dying …."

"You must have known him for a long time."

"I did, yeah…." I sighed, looking at the void before me. "But he's gone now. What's left is that horrible thing taking hold of him."

Alliot grasped my right shoulder. I looked to my left, seeing his stern eyes. There was no need for words. He gave me a confident smirk, making me smile in return. I had his support, and I was fighting for his and Arkaid's well-being. I couldn't afford to give in and surrender; I needed to keep going and finally end this madness.

A cold voice boomed. " ** _You will all die_**." It shook us. We all turned to face the corroding sphere. " ** _CJ… you manipulated me. CJ… you manipulated my love for you…._** "

A wave of anger swept through me. "You did the same; you made me think Arkaid died!"

" ** _You are completely ignorant to the truth_** ," he muttered. His anger was palpable; I could feel it holding me captive. My mind felt the pure power of his rage grasp my throat, restricting my breathing as I felt the anger in each breath. " ** _We could have killed her, but Gale let her live. I let her live. I let her live for my brother's wishes; he dreamed of having you work with us_**."

"What do you mean?!"

" ** _But none of that matters now_**." The energy coursing within the barrier began to run rampant. A storm rampaged within the protective barrier.

The barrier started to crack.

The energy forced itself out of the cracks as two, red eyes illumated through the fog. " ** _You want to see me? Fine, you shall see me in my prime. You turned your back on me; I have nothing left now. I will truly embrace the gift that Azi Dahaka has bestowed upon me!_** "

* * *

 **(POV: Arkaid-First)**

Those three words kept echoing within the depths of my mind. Weakly, I stared out of the cavern, hearing nothing but total silence. Have we emerged victoriously? I couldn't know. All I knew was that I had nothing but the sound of dripping water to quench my thirst for noise. I wanted something, anything, so that I could tell that my comrades were safe. I yearned to speak with CJ once more. I wanted to truly talk to him about those words. Those words; I needed to see him again.

My mind stopped. A sudden shockwave stretched across the horizon. A large rock formation continued to restrict my view. However, I saw it; a funnel of ominous vapors stretching upward. It shot upwards at intense speeds, and then I heard a terrible roar. It shattered my ears, but I could tell it was him; it was Zahhak. I could feel his power even from here, within the confines of this very cave. My heart raced. The shockwave of immense power sent a gust of wind into the cave. I winced, shielding my eyes as I was sent back into the cavern. I lost sight of the light. My body rolled helplessly to the side of the cavern.

I grunted from the pain. The hardness of the walls dug into my sides as I was thrown against them. My limp body finally fell to the ground. Weakly, I tried to force myself to move. My muscles twitched and ached with each futile attempt. My body refused to cooperate with my desires. "Please… I need to know! I need to know that they're okay!" What replied was the same frightening roar. The sheer power of it called gusts rivaling that of typhoons. Sand and dirt brushed into the cave. I closed my eyes. It wasn't from the debris; whatever _thing_ my comrades were fighting, it was stronger than what I sensed before.

"… CJ, Alliot?!" I called out to them. My voice boomed from within the cavern. I could hear my own voice, strained with fear and guilt. I couldn't get a response. "Doble! Mizaru! Melly!" I cried out. "Meglax! Rikka! Anyone!" I heaved. My voice became strained, weakened from the dryness of my throat. My throat was dry, yet I felt my pain fall from my eyes. "No… they can't be…. They can't be!"

There was silence.

I couldn't even see their fates.

I was alone, left helpless in a cave.

I couldn't help.

I couldn't go after them.

I couldn't even move.

I sensed the demon's great power, but nothing else.

"No…." I retreated within myself, refusing to accept the world. "My comrades…. CJ… I've failed all of you…."

My weary soul secluded itself from everything, only to be greeted by a harsh, white light.


	43. 43 - What it means to Protect

**(POV: Arkaid-First)**

Blinded by the light, I stiffened my body. Such a surprising, unknown force had reached me, overtaking me in an instant. No matter how much I tightened my eyes shut, the pure essence of the light was all I could see. I yearned for the darkness; let me go. Let me fall into darkness and truly release myself from feeling the consequences of my failure. Selfishness took over; how could I possibly burden my inability to protect the one who meant the most to me? I didn't want to live if it meant having to remember such an ordeal. My pleas for the darkness weren't heard, yet I suddenly felt my body lighten.

Something compelled me to move. There was another presence near me, and the remains of my instincts prompted me to discover the source of such power. Upon recognizing it, I realized that it was only a fraction of the deity's true power. Finally, I opened my eyes. My arms and legs were felt once again. My eyes gazed at the grand being before me as I hastily bowed to her. It was necessary for me to adhere to someone such as her, for she is, to this day, a deity that deserves nothing but utmost respect. "Lady Dynamis. You have summoned me." My bow went deeper; the value of such a deity transcended normal thought. For one to say that even my deepest bow was not worthy of the deity's presence was an understatement. However, it was all I could muster. With my will broken, I hoped that she would understand my vulnerable position.

The grand deity looked to me, bowing her heads slightly in return. "Miss Arkaid, it is a pleasure to assist the Sapience of the Fifth Omni Lord."

"I thank you for the kindest of words. If I may, I can no longer see myself as worthy of such a title." How could I see myself as the intelligence of Lord Tenbu's will when I'm in such a terrible circumstance? It was true that, besides my master, I was the only mage working within the Cavalry until recently… However, that means that my intelligence was something of importance. After everything that has happened, my intelligence has been nothing but a hindrance that goes against the emotional yearnings of my comrades. However, such a statement implies that I truly possessed some kind of intelligence. Besides my countless hours of reading and studying under Lord Tenbu, I truly did not see myself as intelligent. My only true value was being of use to others, and I had failed horribly.

"Your mentality was what triggered this meeting," Dynamis returned in a calm tone. "I have spoken to three of your comrades so far, each one possessing a mental roadblock of sorts that ends up restricting their ability to move forward. Each time, I have helped them achieve a form of enlightenment."

"Then please, I beseech you," I returned in a weakening tone. "Lady Dynamis, help me discover this power. I must procure it to assist my allies."

"I'm afraid that you must do so on your own." My mind broke into pieces upon hearing those words. Because of Lady Dynamis's repertoire, as well as how much I looked up to her, I was able to hold my broken mind together, albeit barely. However, what she essentially has done to me was tap at a vase poorly glued back together, breaking it with ease. She must have felt my demeanor falter, for she continued to speak in a clarifying manner. "The little bit of me that resides within you can only help guide you to the power you seek. I am not truly here; you are speaking to the small fragments of my power that once rested within your Lord. However, this meeting will not go unremembered, and I hope I'll be able to succeed in helping you."

"… With how little I can truly do," I muttered weakly in return. "… I must at least know how precisely this process is supposed to go. What do you expect of me?"

"After everything you have gone through, you have reached your lowest point." The great deity lowered herself to me. Why was she being so close to me? It didn't make sense to me; I didn't imagine her as someone that would actively seek the chance at comforting others in such an informal way. "When we are at our lowest point, we look within ourselves to find the answers that may resolve whatever ill situation we may experience. At this point, you make contact with your subconscious, which is where my sliver of power resides. In reality, you know the answers yourself, but they are locked away in your subconscious. I am merely able to be your guide to understanding yourself and what you want."

"Thank you for taking the time to help me understand," I returned with another bow. "However, you mention helping three others? Wasn't the power within me?"

"I am a deity whose power resides in areas spread out across the cosmos," Dynamis explained. "I can feel the sliver of power given to the others take shape. That's when I know they have changed. The Drum that you knew is such an example; surpassing his weaker self and achieving power in the next stage. However, he went through a different approach in reaching his inner strength. He is purely a warrior; it is in his nature. It is important to understand that my sliver of power is a part of you, the same as the others, and thus is shaped by how you think, what your desires may be. With Doble and Meglax, I was more upfront, matching their more combative styles of life. With Mizaru, with him being a born leader, approached him in a manner that would remind him of his reason to lead. As for you…."

"… You feel how alone I am."

"Not only that, but I feel how much you wish to be so, but also not so," Dynamis returned. "You are a mature one, and a Cavalry Dragon I admire due to how you broke the mold. You persevered through each obstacle before you, and you have met someone that you care incredibly about."

"… I don't have time for this," I muttered anxiously. "Please, I need to find this power! If I can't, then-"

"This is happening within your mind," Dynamis returned. "To the outside world, no time has passed. You have enough time to think, but our meeting is only truly over if you give up on yourself completely."

"My sincerest apologies, Lady Dynamis, but I had already done that." My somber voice became dull and emotionless as my verbal battle with her continued. She saw something in me, but I wished to deny such a mere fantasy. It made no sense to me as to how anyone could see me obtain any value.

"You're thinking too much in the moment," the deity proposed. "I am a part of you now. I know what you are thinking." Taken aback, I took a step back as an embarrassed gasp left my snout. "What I wish you would do is see yourself for who you are. You are different from the others, yet you possess something they do not, and what you have is incredibly valuable; knowledge, the vast knowledge that none of the barbarians outside have."

"If you're telling me that you can't directly help, then why are you reasoning with me?"

"These are things you already understand, Miss Arkaid," Dynamis returned softly. "Your issues lie with your inability to see your value. You are a dragon who values logical reasoning, yet your emotions and your self-doubt hide your ability to truly _accept_ yourself as valuable."

"I'm not valuable," my dull voice echoed. "I'm sure Lord Tenbu can find another magician."

"… I understand how much you want CJ to be here right now."

"Please…," I jerked. "Don't bring him into this. He's done nothing wrong."

"The only wrong thing he's done is go against your demands," Dynamis mused. "You demanded him to leave you behind. You pleaded for him to go off on his own. Voiceless, unable to move, you truly felt utterly hopeless." I turned away, unable to look at her anymore. My hands grasped against my arms as I pulled myself inward, hoping to forget it all. "You enjoyed being of use to him as your buddy. I can imagine the way he treated you may also make you think about him as more of a friend than just someone you work alongside with. Perhaps you may see yourself in a situation where there's something more."

"I told you not to bring this matter up…."

"Of course. Why wouldn't I want to bring up your feelings?" Dynamis continued.

"I said stop it!" Treating this deity with my regality was no longer a concern. She was treading somewhere that no one should dare to enter. "My weakness doesn't concern him at all. I hold him dearly in my heart; I even admitted to him just that. But I fail to see how that has anything to do with my limits!"

"It goes both ways, you know," Dynamis inched closer. I could feel her breath flowing over my shoulders. I wanted nothing else but for her to leave me alone, yet she wouldn't leave. Keeping my arms crossed and back turned, I refused to acknowledge the deity. "You care for him, so you certainly wish to be of use to him. On many occasions, you have stated your position to him; you would fight alongside him, you would protect him, you would give your own life for him."

"I've heard enough!"

"But you fear when he does the same," the deity roared back. "This doesn't even limit to him; you fear your comrades doing the same as well, but you only felt this fear the most when he got involved. You were never in a situation with the others where he consistently put himself in danger for you, taking that power, and carrying you across a land that embodies death incarnate!" Nothing within me urged me to keep going back to her. I wanted her to stop. I wanted her voice to stop. I just wanted to be left alone. "You can't imagine dealing with the despair of someone dying for you. You dread such a thought. You dread the possibility of someone, anyone, fighting for you."

"… I should have never met anyone," I finally voiced. My body curled up, slowly collapsing back onto the white void that was the ground beneath me. "If I never met them, I wouldn't have to feel so hurt at them possibly being…."

"Gone." Dynamis sighed. She was beginning to feel the depressing end of the defeat. She looked at Arkaid one last time, seeing her in such a miserable position. "I can only say so much. I wish I was capable of helping you further, but only you can truly bring out this power. Only you can truly save yourself from this pit of nothingness." Even the subconscious was giving in to my horrid emotions. To hell with them; to hell with everything. I just want to fall with my comrades already. I didn't have this inner strength; Dynamis was wrong about me.

I'm not important.

I couldn't possibly be important to anyone.

I shouldn't be.

Why should anyone die for me?

My purpose is to protect others.

Why should they die for me?

For that to be so, I have failed them.

…

Within the dark depths of what was left of me, a fuzzy picture started to become present in my mind. I couldn't make out the person's face, and his voice was distorted beyond any form of repair. Everything about the image was off. It was a blur trying to recall this image. I grew tense, infuriated that it became such a struggle to just make out this one image. The man's voice slowly became much clearer, so clear to the point that I didn't even need to question his name. I know who he is.

"I wouldn't be here if you weren't important to me."

Why would he say that?

"Well, you're all _I_ care about!"

Why should he have to harm himself for me?

"You're perfect!"

I'm not perfect.

CJ, you know that more than anyone. You know how little I am when it comes to reaching that level of perfection. Despite my constant yearning for knowledge, I am unable to truly see myself as anything more than a barely-competent member of the Cavalry.

"You're important to me."

I don't want to be the reason why you go out of your way for me. I don't want any of the Cavalry members to be fighting for my sake. The others are all fighting and I cannot, yet you wear the same face and say that it's okay.

"For now, let me help you. After everything you've done for me, it's the least I can do."

…

… I cannot be dishonest with myself; when I can only see myself as useless, when I can only see myself as important when I'm being of use to others, hearing someone say they want to help me relieves my burdens. I hate it at the same time; I dislike having the others pain themselves for me, for that means that they are in pain for the sake of alleviating my own. Every time I protect you, CJ, I do it because I care about you. When I fight and protect, it is because I'd rather see myself hurt than the others.

But…

I know that I have to expect things in return. I may never grow accustomed to such a fact; I will forever fear the possibility of someone dying for my sake. I will forever worry about others who try to take whatever pain they can for me.

But that is what gives my protection meaning. If the roles were reversed, I'd know you would do the same. I know because, no matter what, no pain is worse than losing someone else that you dearly love.

The white realm returned to me. I found myself on my feet, staring back at the grand dragon before me. With a heavy heart, I take the knowledge I have and bear it across my chest. It weighs me down, but it is a truth that I cannot deny. "No matter what, I can never accept that others will get hurt to protect me," I slowly mourned. A familiar warmth crossed my hand. It was comforting… to feel his touch once again. "But… it is something that I need to at least know and acknowledge; the fear of losing someone I dearly care for will haunt me, but I cannot be alone. I can't keep myself alone."

Dynamis slowly nodded back to me. Her weary eyes reflected my emotions. "… Breaking the mental barrier may not feel like a victory," the elder dragon returned with a long, heavy sigh. "You acknowledge and know a bitter truth that will haunt you and your allies, as well as the individuals you hold dear. You may come and respect others that come across your path, and they may experience consequences out of their respect for you. You still decide to carry on, knowing this?"

"… Not all knowledge is kind and warm." My exhausted soul became tight, grasping my heart. "Many times, knowledge can be scary. It can be frightening. It may haunt me to know something that others may not. But such fears come with the thirst for knowledge. Knowing that others are willing to stand beside me no matter what…." I held my right hand close to my chest. "Then I'll keep moving forward. Whatever cruel knowledge may await me, I will still keep going for the sake of the ones I hold dear!"

"Such is the fate of the Sapience of the Fifth Omni," Dynamis finally managed a smile, staring back at me with illuminating eyes. Such godly sights awakened something inside of me. Everything felt tense for but a moment. It wasn't long before I felt my mana swell, invigorating my very soul. A long, familiar object materialized by my left. It was time for me to go. I grasped the object as everything around me began to shift. "Madam of knowledge, magician of the Fifth Omni Cavalry. May you protect all you hold dear, and accept the burdens of the truth! I am honored to see thee revived anew. Go Forth! Fifth Omni Super Cavalry Dragon, Sandstorm Staff Arkaid!"


	44. 44 - We are the Fifth Omni Cavalry!

**(POV: First)**

When the beast was reborn, everything happened too quickly for words. From the little I could recall, streams of dark energy lashed out like typhoons. The harsh, sandstorm-esque pressure forced all of us back. We could barely hold our own against it. The arid soil from the earth beneath us was thrown up, propelled at such insane speeds. My eyes were closed, protecting myself from the sands pelting against my body. I felt something throw me back, making me fall victim to the intensifying winds.

That's when everything became such a blur.

My body was sent rolling backward. I could barely hear the yelps of my allies, for my ears rang with each hard thud my body made. My armor clanged and rattled as my pathetic body fulfilled its dreadful course. The air was knocked out of me. Barely able to brace myself, I tucked my head into my chest and held my hands back. Occasional glances to my left allowed me to see two of my comrades fall victim to the wind. Meglax and Merak stiffly keeled in the harsh gusts of wind. Finally, I managed to stop myself, watching as my two comrades continued to toss and coil behind me. When I looked back they finally came to a complete stop. Meglax had given in to his fatigue, and Meglax was unconscious from his injuries. We had lost one of our Super Cavalry dragons! I gritted my teeth before turning away. I looked up to see a completely different sight. Somehow, don't ask me how, a war was fought in the blink of an eye. All seemed to be decided once I saw the new demon rise from the remains of his broken shell.

The Cavalry was in the worst situation it was in. After Merak fell, after Meglax fell victim to his form's fatigue, I couldn't imagine that things could have gotten worse. Doble was wounded; claw marks were raked across his chest, reducing his armor to paper. His body was tossed aside, effortlessly struck by what appeared to be a claw. I couldn't tell; the figure of the very object was unlike any claw I had seen before. Rikka's twisted into a panic as she saw her partner get thrown away. Everything felt like it was moving slowly after that. Rikka began to dash toward her fallen comrade. Melanie and Mizaru were standing alone, both in awe at the power the magician had seen. I could feel it too; the rampaging, blasphemous power of the demonic hellspawn had grown to such a level beyond my comprehension. As Alliot weakly limped towards me I could only assume that what we were witnessing was the power of a true deity.

Whatever that **thing** was, it was not a dragon.

It couldn't be.

What dragon would look so … lost? Gone?

The thing's eyes stared into nothing. No pupil could be seen; the only color there was a white, but an ominous white. Such a white color was from the void, removed of all representation and pure meaning. There was no purity in those eyes. Seething rage fell from them. This dragon… no, it couldn't be a dragon. Such a leviathan, such a demon, could only make me fathom it as something else entirely. It's lost eyes were unreadable. Its gaping mouth only made it more like that of the undead. The beast's eight legs arched outward as the head appeared to look directly forward. It's arms cracked with each fidget of a movement; it felt it's new limbs and stretched them out like a newborn calf. It wailed an otherworldly call, screeching into the skies above it. Its black wings were outstretched. In the dark, the void, pulsating scales would be unable to be seen. It was an unnatural black color. There was no way I could believe the creature to be living. The scales twitched with each slight buckle. The lifeless eyes were unmoving, and its jagged teeth drooled heaps in front of me. It thirsted for prey; it thirsted for our death.

Without a doubt, we were caught off guard. As the demon's eyes rested onto my own, I rushed over to Doble's aid. He still managed to maintain his super form. The juggernaut of a man grasped at his chest, angrily glaring at the beast who attempted to slay him. I could only afford to help a little, for I barely had the mana to use spells so callously. Alliot watched my back as I pressed my hand over Doble's wounded chest. Carefully, I enveloped my hand with the green aura, beginning the process of closing the wound.

Rikka held onto her buddy tightly. The two of them stared with disgust at the terrible beast. All those who could still stand turned their eyes to the spectacle before them. Zahhak had become anew. His lifeless eyes continued to peer forward. He could not take his eyes away from me. "You have no worth to me. I am reborn, seeking a new path. No longer Successor, I am the Black Sky Sun Dragon, Zahhak! When this day is won, none shall seek me! None will come after me! As for you pathetic lot, there is no escape!"

We were all dumbfounded by such a creature, so much so that we didn't even move. By the time we saw an incoming, giant claw, we realized just how little room for error we had. The speed of the swipe was too different to plan against. In that small moment, we all had no choice but to disperse. We all leaped in different directions, watching as the claw slammed into the ground. I felt the quake just as I was about to land. I tumbled, falling backward as Alliot did the same. He was right in front of me. I was becoming light-headed after just healing Doble's wound. I barely had the time to stand up when I saw the creature's thick tail. It just came off the ground, and it was coming towards us fast!

Doble was in front of me, still trying to recover from the sudden fall. Out of the two of us, my mind immediately decided who was more valuable; the Cavalry Dragon, Alliot. At least he could fight! My body acted on that swift decision. Alliot didn't even get the chance to see the tail coming from him. There was no way he could dodge in time. Putting every last bit of power into my legs, I leaped forward. My body rammed into Alliot's back, knocking him forward. He was laid flat on the ground. By the time he saw me, my figure was blocked from his view from beast's tail.

In that instant, I blacked out. It was only for a moment. My body was hit with such velocity that I couldn't even register the pain. I just felt my body stop mid-air before a strong, opposing force thwacked me back. My vision went dark, but it came back in mere moments. It was like my body went through some sort of loop in sensations. I couldn't make sense of it. The hit knocked me out, but I came to once I felt the dirt grind against the back of my head. My body lost control of itself as it became a toy for the earth. I rolled over it, feeling my limbs buckle and break as my weight and momentum thrashed me into the earth with each roll.

My lungs wouldn't take in any air. I could feel my heart begging for life as my muscles and bones creaked with exhaustion. There was no way of knowing if my bones were broken, but everything hurt; everything truly hurt. My body didn't want to move; it just wanted everything to end. Weakly, I lifted my head up. I was thrown about thirty yards away. My head sagged over my chestplate when I noticed Alliot looking back to me, eyes agape. "CJ! You okay?!" I croaked. I couldn't respond as my body heaved, desperate for oxygen. The others looked in dismay.

Things were becoming blurry. Distraught, I noticed that the others were looking at me funny. Each one was speechless, looking to me like I was part of the dead. That's when the dizziness set in. My head began to hurt. I raised my right hand to my head. I felt something soft, warm, and without form. When I pulled my hand down, that's when I saw my body's necessity within my head. When I sagged forward, something began to slowly pour over my eyes, making them sting. "… Oh…." Everything became a blur as I fell over to myself, feeling the liquid drip onto the barren dirt.

I could only hear; I couldn't trust my vision anymore, for it began to fail me. Zahhak's voice rang in my ears as he approached a familiar orange figure. Without pause, the beast did something. I couldn't tell what at the time. But my nerves shook me when I heard the sound of claws slashing through flesh. Alliot's voice was next. "RAAAAGH!" The mass tumbled towards me, grunting before my vision was blinded by his purple hair.

Doble's voice called out. "You bastard! How dare you!"

The demon showed no remorse. "Those two aren't important to me. Alliot is nothing but discarded waste, and CJ is dead to me. If you Super Cavalry Dragons wish to seek vengeance, then come at me with your lives on the line!"

Mizaru huffed. "You will regret harming our comrades!"

Noises; nothing but noises. Figures were moving about, going all over the place according to my failing eyes. With what I recognized as Alliot's hair blocking my vision, I could only see so much. My ears told me the story, hearing the sounds of clashing claws and steel blades. Rikka's grunts as she rushed around the enemy, maneuvering with such incredible grace. I knew that she would not dare to get too cocky; she couldn't afford to lose someone over making a poor mistake. Melanie's lack of presence meant that she was assisting the two Supers whenever she could. From what I could hear, they were playing defensively. Zahhak… his power was too much. I could hear his legs pounding into the dirt with each triumphant motion. The confidence… the arrogance of this demon could be heard merely by just listening to its flaunting, powerful steps. It worried me; this showed that this creature had much power to spare.

No matter what, I had to believe in my comrades. As my body began to fail me, I needed to do anything for them, even if it was so little.

Alliot's body struggled to roll itself towards me. My comrade panted heavily, feeling the intensity of his wounds. It reminded me; I had to close the wound on my head before completely going out. I had so little mana left; I began to feel the weariness settle in. Regardless, I needed to survive as long as I could. I placed my right hand over my head, feeling my mana caress the wound. The hand twitched; the mana weakened and became unstable within my hand. The leaking ceased for certain, but the pain didn't go. There was no choice but to cease the process; I needed to conserve whatever energy I had left. Suddenly, I felt a rough, reptilian hand brush over my eyes. The blood concealing my vision was brushed away, leaving me face to face with my fallen comrade. His torn chest was the first I set my eyes on; he was raked with three deep claw marks. The wounds called out to me; they begged to be healed. With the little remains of my energy left, I willed my right hand close to him. My partner was speechless, bewildered at such a display. With the remains of my strength, I managed to bring my hand towards the center-point of his wound. "T-There," I moaned slowly. The green mana was faint, but it was all I had left. I knew that, if I kept this up, I would be in Arkaid's state for sure. But I didn't care; I needed to ensure Alliot's survival first before worrying about myself.

My partner could barely look to me, anguished over the futility of my rescue. I managed to shove him out of the way, only for him to get hit by another incoming blow. It was truly a futile endeavor, but the only thing I regretted was that he seemed worse for wear than me. However, based on how he looked at me, he saw different. "CJ, stop, please," he grunted back. His eyes reeked of anger, or was it guilt and he just expressed it like that? "You're too tired."

"… I should've done more," I muttered weakly. Alliot gasped. The response came out of nowhere, but to me it was something that was on my mind since our talk in the cavern. I struggled to formulate my words as my body began to slowly shut down. "You said you were just 'some third,' right? An add-on… but I never wanted you to see yourself like that. If I had done more… then you would've felt like …." My breath weakened. The urge to cough broke me out of the calm stupor I was before. My heart was pounding. If it could speak, it would be furious at my foolish attempt to save a friend. Even so, I didn't regret it. "… you would've felt like you were _home_."

"… CJ, don't talk like that," Alliot laughed, but it was disjointed and nervous. His breathing picked up as he looked deep into my eyes. My dull, weakening eyes. "F-Fine, you win, I'm not some third, alright? Just stop healing me."

"You need to go."

"What?" He grimaced. "What do ya mean?"

"You need to go," I sighed, feeling my body grow heavier. "Go… get Arkaid. Get her out of this hell."

"… No, are you, you're screwing with me!" He forced out, grunting from the sharp pain. His teeth were bared, almost like he was trying to scare the pain away. "Stop talking like that!"

"You're too important." My eyes began to darken, feeling the world grow silent around me. "You saved her and me already… it shouldn't be hard to do it again…."

I felt my head rise and fall repeatedly. I still wasn't done; Alliot's wound was still far too open. Suddenly, the dragon grasped my arm, tensing my fingers. "Ya bastard… you think I'm just gonna leave ya behind! You're my buddy!" He cried back to me. Hearing him say those words… something felt strong within. "You and I are eternal partners! You're sticking it out for me, so I ain't leaving ya! If you're dying, then I'm gonna go down swinging to save your ass!" He growled into my face, staring back with invigorated, angry green eyes. He suddenly winced, flinching from the horrible pains.

When my head sagged to the left, I was suddenly surprised to feel something soft and comforting. Alliot's hair rested beneath my head, supporting me as I felt the coldness of the end begin to tug me downward. "Right… we're buddies till the end."

"Exactly!" He attempted to roar back. "And we're gonna beat that Alvis guy into the ground! Just you wait; he'll be begging for us to stop when it's all over! Forget my doubts, forget Tenbu's orders. I can't leave ya; we're eternal buddies till the end!"

"…Thank you, Alliot," I slowly moaned. "I just wish the end wasn't so soon…."

 ** _My Precious Partner, it is not!_**

That voice!

Alliot heard it too! His eyes glanced behind me. He must had seen the grandest of spectacles, for his jaw dropped to the soil as he gazed breathlessly at the one walking towards us. I lacked the energy to move, but I need no eyes in order to recognize such a voice. It was a voice I hadn't heard in so long. A voice filled with confidence, kindness, and a strong sense of determination. Lately, her voice had been clouded with doubt and dismay, but such a voice was now clear! The voice seemed to be working some sort of magic of its own; a wave of relief came over me in mere seconds of hearing the pleasant tone. The pains wrecking my body began to fade, and Alliot's wounds were healed effortlessly. It was then that a felt it; her familiar mana. Drowning in it was an understatement; I was completely at mother nature's mercy as I sensed the overwhelming amount of mana. My body shook, almost frightened at how much things had changed. My body began to feel lighter. By the time I started to at least attempt to gain understanding of the situation, I was already on my feet, turning to the one who saved us.

Her familiar short, brown hair was a welcoming sight. Her light-blue scales, her cold, determined eyes were traits that I was at my happiest to see. However, things had changed, and I knew it was for the better. The humanoid dragon had donned attire rather different compared to her old self. Her robes were white and clear. Stripes of brown, gold, and red marked the inner workings of her holy garments. Her chestplate was marked with gold inner workings and teal shades of leather. A brown hood covered her head, but I knew the woman who donned it. Still speechless at the overwhelming amount of mana, I continued to observe her every new aspect in the purest sense of awe. What stunned me the most was her staff. The long, new and improved Sand Staff was an illuminatingly beautiful sight. The large crystal that was kept in place at the end glowed furiously, yet calmly. The crystal glowed with passion, resonating with the strong demeanor my eternal partner displayed before us.

Alliot and I were too awestruck to speak. I saw a hint of a smile, but it faded the moment her eyes caught sight of the demon. The fighting had ceased. Each individual was spaced too far apart for any surprise attack, but it wasn't planned; everyone had stopped fighting at precisely the right time. My fellow comrades were just as dumbfounded as Alliot and I as Arkaid made her way to their side. She stared into the eyes of the devil, striking her staff outward. The mana enveloping her was unreal; it surged with such immense power even after restoring my health as well as Alliot's! A sudden wave of curiosity took over me, making me look back. Meglax and Merak were conscious, but resting against a rock formation. She had healed them, completely even. The two of them were marveled at how quickly she had restored their well-being. But that made me wonder; how much energy did she herself have left? To have healed us all this much, it made me worry that she might be expending herself too much.

Suddenly, the demon peered over to our side of the battlefield. His menacing grin grew large at the mere sight of Arkaid. "To think you wouldn't show…. The weakest of the Cavalry has come out to play…."

Arkaid's unmoving expression spoke volumes on its own; she wasn't fazed by such unkind words. Her voice spoke proudly to the fallen man, calling out his true name. "Alvis, you have lost your right to speak. Before me lies the truth of why you were never chosen. Giving in to the darkness, you now set your sights on previous allies. You even went so far as to hurt Alliot. However," she continued. A sudden burst of energy poured from her soul. Mists of energy scattered from around her. I could feel it; her mana was intensifying at an alarming rate! "You nearly killed the one I treasure most! For that, I will see to it that you cease!"

"Hooooo," the demon snickered. "I sense some power in you. This should be good. Too bad it's coming from who ran away." Arkaid glared back at him. "Did I happen to touch a nerve? Or did you just forget about how you ran away from your role?"

"… I know of my past mistakes," Arkaid solemnly returned. The genuineness in her words spoke clear to me. There was no questioning her; only a fool would question how much she believed in those words. "However, I have accepted the truth, as I will soon hope to accept myself…." She turned to me, eyes glistening. She was on the verge of tears, but her smile beamed with happiness as she spoke. "I have those who'll never leave my side. And because of that, I cannot toss my duties aside." I nodded back to her, making her chuckle softly. She turned back to the deity with ferocious eyes, staring down the gigantic beast. "I wish to remain as the sapience of the Fifth Omni Dragon Lord. As I have been and always will be. I have accepted my weakness, but it has brought me strength through what I have with my comrades. I cannot let them down. No, I forbid it!" Her staff glowed brighter by the second. Her emotions piled within herself until her voice boomed, letting it all out! "Which is why, for the sake of my comrades, for the sake of the one I hold most dear to me, I will not hesitate to bring about your end!"

Alliot could feel his body rattle with excitement. He grasped his right hand into a fist, staring down the beast with beaming confidence. "Hell yeah! You better watch yourself now, ya hear?! You're done for!"

"Really? Just because of her little speech?" Zahhak muttered back. "You give me little reason to take her seriously."

"It's not just her words, but what her words stand for!" Alliot roared back. "It's what they stand for. I know her words ring true. I may not be as adamant about the whole _thing_ as she is," he began with a tough, cocky grin. Only he, Arkaid and I appeared to know what he meant. "But I'm CJ's buddy too, and he's the guy I want to fight with till I die. So you can go shove your crap right back where it belongs, ya bastard!"

"How absurd!" Zahhak reeled back. "How is it that you still believe you can beat me? I defeated your other Super; you merely got another! How do you think you still have a chance?!"

A deep feeling delved into the deepest parts of my heart. The feeling wished to bring out a series of words, words that I had yearned to speak for the entirety of my time within this group. I looked over to Rikka and Melanie, watching as the smirked and smiled back to me. Doble, the confident screwball, chuckled back to me. In a weird way, I can't help but adore him. Mizaru nodded firmly. I felt the feeling even more when Meglax and Merak came to my side. My feelings… for all of them… I couldn't hide it anymore. "Because, no matter what, no matter how bleak things will get in the future…." My eyes glared back, void of regret. "No matter what happens, nothing is going to change that fact that we're a family!"

Rikka smirked. "Right back at ya."

Melanie innocently smiled. "Love you too, brother!"

Doble scoffed quietly, unable to hide his grin. "You have gusto when the shit hits the fan; I'll give you that."

The darkened dragon had enough of this. "Your words are meaningless!" With an intense breath, the dragon scorched his surroundings with a searing ray of heat and fire. Mizaru managed to back off with Melanie in his arms. Doble came to Rikka's aid, evacuating her from the scene. The beast roared as his fury mangled his very mind. His lifeless eyes delved into nowhere as he thrashed his body and tail around, scorching everything in sight. Anger gripped him, reducing his logic to nothing. The thirst for power, the fixation on anger and destruction, the yearning for chaos that Azi Dahaka carried had now poisoned his mind. As my comrades came to my side, the dragon looked back to see all of us, together. "You think you're so cute! You believe you have everything and I have nothing?!"

… The time felt right…

I remembered what was in my pocket. Slowly, I pulled out the small object, revealing to all what resided within. Zahhak scoffed back. Once he knew it was a regular Core Deck Case, he bellowed heartily with laughter. "You really think _that_ is gonna do you any good? You fool! You can't even bring out the Disaster Force! That pitiful device won't help you?!"

"You're right," I muttered in return. My eyes stared at the device. "… But you should be saying that yourself; this is your device, not mine."

"What did you say?!"

"Back at the castle… I was looking for any possible Dark Core Deck Cases. I believed that finding one was our only way to safety." My eyes trailed away, finding the sight of my comrades standing beside me. Alliot nudged my shoulder with a fist, playfully smirking at me and egging me on. The cool, calming look from Arkaid brought me to her. She could sense it; a rising power between us all. "I found your deck case; I found out you tossed aside your Gamble Magic, the same way you tossed aside Sitri, the one who saved you back then…."

"NO MORE WORDS!" Zahhak roared back. "I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU!"

"I didn't need you…," I slowly returned. "You needed me, but you wanted me for yourself and only that. You wanted others to stay away. But that isn't right…." Suddenly, I felt a beaming power emanate from the Core Deck Case. Rikka and Melanie saw it too; they could see the power storming into being. They felt exactly the way I did. Our time together may have been short, we may have had our differences, but at least one incredibly important thing remained. "In a partnership, you must look out for each other. You must care for the other. I see that with my buddies. I see that with my comrades. I see it in Liam and Demios. And I see it with the one I value the most above everything." The blue gem of my device continued to glow, beaming with life. The Cavalry Dragons embraced it; after so much time with their partners, this unifying last stand, this final call to arms, this call for family was what was truly going to bring out our true potential. "Thank you for the Deck Case, Alvis. I dread that you had to lose Sitri, but this shall bring out the best in Alliot, Arkaid, as well as me! It will bring out the best in all of us!"

 **"Buddy Skill! On!"  
**  
Rikka, Melanie and I felt it. The Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragons embraced it. Behind us all was an emblem; an emblem signifying our cause. The Shield of the Fifth Omni Cavalry, the sign of our loyalty, the sign of our pledge, the sign of what we stood for, was worn on our backs. The shield illuminated with the same otherworldly glow of the blue gem of the Core Deck Cases. Newfound power surged through me as my very being began to glow with the same soft, calming hue. My armor reflected this change, enveloping me with the very same hue. With that came something beyond my dreams; newfound strength. The others had their garments reflect this sudden shift. Everything was enveloped in the same soft, warming hue of the bonds that tied us all together. Melanie eagerly looked behind her, seeing Tenbu's head on the shield's emblem. Surrounding the very icon was a small gem, representing each of the colors the Cavalry Dragons held on their scales. As the immense power flowed through us all, I couldn't help but feel much lighter….

I took to the air. I merely thought where I wanted to go, and my body willed me up. The others followed suit. We all rose up together, soaring into the skies until we glared back at Zahhak at eye level. The shields behind her back seemed to be the only light in this weary, loathsome sky. As Zahhak looked back to us, we all beamed with overflowing confidence.

Rikka: "So, you doubting us now?"

Doble: "I'll get you back for making me look like a fool!"

Meglax: "I may have failed to destroy you, but not again!"

Melanie: "I'll never forgive you for hurting Merak!"

Merak: "It appears my duty as a knight is far from complete."

Mizaru: "Alliot, you ready to show them what you're made of?"

Alliot: "Hell yeah! Time to bring the bastard down!"

The closest to me grasped onto my head. Something within me made me gasp, but I then turned to see it was Arkaid. She smiled softly back at me, nodding her head. "I hope that you're ready, for I can't imagine myself doing this without you."

I scoffed back at her. "Please, it's an honor to fight alongside you. I'm fortunate to have this chance."

Zahhak snarled furiously. "That power…."

"Our power is one; that is the basis of our combined Buddy Skills," my voice called out. "I'm sorry that your yearning for me made you destroy yours."

"Don't even think about apologizing to me!" Zahhak growled back. His pulsating scales began to wildly flail around him. The rushing river that was his body created intense currents that his scales traversed. "No use in doing that when you will all die!"

Mizaru sighed. "It's unfortunate, but your persistence has sealed your fate."

"I will not fall to the likes of your mere mortals!" Zahhak roared. "Come at me with your pathetic little family!"

"Very well…." Mizaru directed his katana at the foe. He breathed deeply, readying his senses. Meglax slowly willed himself back to his state of being, feeling the rush of his Super Form's energy. However, I could feel it; he only had a little bit back. Regardless, he wasn't going to keep himself from using it just because there was little left; the solemn gaze in his eyes was enough to see that he meant to do whatever he still could. Mizaru acknowledged the persistence of his comrade. He looked at the non-Supers, watching as their armor glowed with the strength of the unified Buddy Skill. "Very well, Zahhak. Since you were a friend of CJ's, we will do our best to make it quick!"

"You will try!" He roared back. "Now! Come at me!"

He demanded it. There was no turning back now. There was no overwhelming wave of guilt. As we all charged forward, flying through the air with our minds at the wheel, I didn't feel any fear or hesitation. Zahhak was going to destroy my family if this kept up. Even though he was my friend, even though something within me still finds some sort of attachment to him, I couldn't afford to let him go. I couldn't forgive him for what he had done to us. We all shared that realization; a once-decent man had given in to the darkness, spiraling so far down that the only way to truly defeat him was to end his existence once and for all.

My desires fueled the buddy skill. The sapphire glow came off from all of us as Tenbu's shields hovered just behind our backs, remaining close as we stormed through the sky. We stayed within our collective trios, advancing as three teams united under one cause and goal. With our weapons at the ready, we became ready to unleash a relentless assault against the fallen man. As we made our approach, something burned within me. My mana was amplified, passionate over the camaraderie between us all. Melanie was the first to feel such a feeling. Her mana intensified around her before she unleashed a mighty spell. The frosty attack chilled the air, but the sheer magnitude of that attack had changed. She had grown stronger. The buddy skill made all of us stronger. Zahhak, with a strong flap of his wings, flew towards us with his mouth oozing with corroding flames. He was approaching at hastening speeds, hoping to clear us out with one mighty ram.

We diverted ourselves to the side. We watched as the beast flew past us, roaring angrily at the polluted clouds above. As he began to loop, the magicians and archer made their way to the back. I was but a swordmage, but my magical talents would not be of use at such a far range due to my inexperience. I took to the front, standing alongside Alliot who raised his Shining Bunker spear to me. The drills upon it surged with energy, rotating at impossible speeds. I didn't know if the buddy skill could empower our weapons, but I didn't care; we were all so much stronger.

The ranged attackers led the assault first. I could feel the intensity of some of the spells being cast as they raced over my head. Just as Zahhak managed to turn himself around, he watched as Arkaid's staff illuminated with an otherworldly azure hue. "Sand Alchemy: Arrow!" Her signature attack, but it was something else now. The arrows were longer and numerous. I heard the whistles of each magical bolt darting through the skies. Meglax released a series of his arrows, assisting in making the attack become impossibly dense. Melanie's hands shook from the shocking power. Electrical jolts made her hands twitch until she released it at a single point. The bolt dashed overhead. We all watched as these attacks mercilessly struck the impressive deity. Arkaid's attacks were overwhelming. The beast howled as he coiled his body from the pain. "All of you, go in!"

It was time for us to make our move. They were moving closer; it was time to put pressure on Alvis's stomach. I saw just how weakened the demon had become mentally, safeguarding his stomach by coiling up. However, it was not going to be worthwhile for him. Now that Mizaru and Doble knew where to hit, it was only a matter of time before they unleashed the true might of their power, the same way Meglax did before.

As the two led the charge, a circular object took form behind the leader. His magical blade remained firmly grasped in his right hand as he angled it back. The metallic, round object perched several katana blades. It stretched out beyond his bodily frame. "To make me draw 'this' out… is no easy feat!" His golden deity sword became like that of the stars as he felt his power rising. Doble's flames spread throughout the air around him. The sheer amount of heat was insane; any hotter and I believe he would've set the air around us on fire. The flames streaking from his body was immense, simply put. The broadsword in his hands lit the air aflame wherever he swung it. All at once, he became like that of the Phoenix, racing across the sky bathing in his hellish flames. Mizaru and Doble raced towards the opponent's torso, but Zahhak couldn't let it happen. He couldn't let them bring about his end, now could he? The Black Sky dragon tensed his being. A void-like power began to form at the edge of his mouth before he sprayed it towards the assaulters. The rays hindered their movement, but Mizaru remained firm. Suddenly, the swords perched in his circular sheath came out on their own. The Magical Deity sword shined like the stars as he finally managed to get closed.

Before my eyes, Mizaru moved like the wind. His typhoon reflexes had picked up to a certain point that he nearly appeared invisible. Every sword in his possible possession struck at the foe in consecutive succession, slashing into the corroding, pulsating scales that coated the monstrosity. Suddenly, the beast's pulsating scales ceased their movement. The aura compiled to a single point, hardening the scales. Even with Zahhak's efforts, Mizaru did not give in, and neither did Doble. Doble's sword burned through the hardened flesh. Doble's movements were like a fiery dance, flames weaving and curling in the air around him as he struck with such precision and strength that only the calm could achieve through incredible mastery.

It was only a matter of time before something would happen to them. They were holding the beast back; we all knew it. The beast was keeping their attacks at bay, but only barely. It was up to us to bypass through, for the two Supers held back against the dragon the only way two physical strikers could. We all rushed in, feeling their combined will compel us forward with every ounce of speed possible. Numerous spells pelted against the hide of the demon. Even though Melanie's appeared to make some sort of effect, Arkaid appeared to be the only one doing real damage. As her Sand Alchemy: Arrows struck back, they pierced through and imploded in the focused area. With explosion made the dragon writhe with fury. The pain rattled the fallen soul.

Merak's speed got him the most advantage. He could weave around the beast's claws as he approached, easily striking at the demon's face. Even though the beast could regenerate the lost eyes, temporary blindness was still an advantage. Even though the demon began to thrash his body about, shaking the ground far beneath us, we were far from wavering; we got too close to back down now. Alliot's drill rang with passion as he dove beneath the dragon with Merak at his side. Zahhak tried to roll, but he felt the edges of the sharpened weapons of the two warriors striking at his coiling sides. Alliot drilled into the pulsating scales while Merak's spear struck with numerous, precise strikes. They couldn't follow the stomach without risking harm to themselves. That's where Rikka and I came in.

Together, the two of us raced towards the weak spot. Her fist was relentless as she charged in, shrieking with a tense and empowered battle-cry. She struck at the stomach. Zahhak hastily coiled and writhed around. He had to move around whenever and wherever he could. No; I couldn't miss this chance. I went for where it hurt with Rikka following behind. With a swift lunge, I struck in the area I remembered. Did I hit it? Yanking the sword out, I swiped a bit to the left. I could see a familiar face; I just missed him. The hole was only so big, but I saw him. I saw Alvis panting angrily. Before Rikka could come in with another strike, I felt the powerful legs throw us both away. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" The impact struck my armor the most. Rikka and I were thrown to the side. Unfocused and unstable, we struggled to regain our composure in the air. Our bodies were like ragdolls tossed into the wind.

I felt the grasp of someone hoisting me up. Wrapped in the arms of a comrade, I quickly looked to the side and saw Arkaid's welcoming face. "Don't strain yourself, my hero," she playfully mused to me. Such an odd position; it was embarrassing to be held in such a way and still be seen as the hero. When I diverted my eyes from cheerful embarrassment, I noticed Merak holding Rikka with his spear hoisted at his side. The sound of Arkaid's calming voice was what brought me back to her. She was focused, unyielding to the pressure around us. She muttered into my ear. "I believe I have a way." She took me to the side as the battle waged on.

The others must have known this too. They didn't bat an eye at us as Arkaid landed us on the ground. My eyes were drawn to the others as they combated against the fallen deity. Zahhak's defensive capabilities kept him alive in all of this chaos. He would harden his scales to a point, and whatever goes through was pelted by his massive legs. His many legs acted as a fortified cavalry around his stomach, where we needed to go. Even so, I saw my comrades fight with everything they had. If I didn't have so little strength compared to the Cavalry Dragons, I would be able to do more, so much more. It appeared that my eternal partner could sense my storm of emotions, for I felt her right arm caress my shoulder. "CJ, you are doing everything I'd want from you. Do not belittle yourself over this."

"I just wish I could do more."

"You've done more than enough," she replied with a soft smile. "You've done everything and more. This is why I'm nervous to ask you about this, but you and I are the most in sync."

"What do you need?" I hastily urged a reply. "If you need anything, just tell me."

"I wouldn't expect any other response from you," she returned with a gratified nod. She prepared her staff, grasping it with both hands as she bent her knees. Her sight focused on the determined weak spot. No wonder she was able to save me; she picked up where Rikka and I were going and managed to learn about the weak spot on her own. Her staff began to glow as a strong gust of power emanated from her very being. "When I used my Sand Alchemy: Arrow, a sensation came over me. It was as if something told me that I could do more." She arched her back. "I saw what Mizaru and Doble were capable of, using their enhanced skills at the cost of their energy. I connected the two, and now, a phrase is unable to leave my mind." She turned to me, but with a pained expression. What was she about to ask me that was so harmful? Her weakening posture made her look scared to say anything more, but she pressed on. "I realized, only too late, that I healed my comrades at the expense of much of my mana. That is why I need to ask you for your mana, but it pains me to demand more from you."

I understood. After everything I had done for her, she fears that asking such a thing would be too much. She had only just revitalized me, but now she is asking it back. She may fear that I could fall into the same state she was once in. She feared that I didn't want to risk falling into such a worthless, horrible state. However, as the war echoed around us, as our allies exchanged blow for blow with the enemy, the only thing that mattered to me, in that very moment, was ensuring that Arkaid understood that she could ask me of anything. "Arkaid…." I began to answer, initially lost in my words. My emotions controlled me, finishing the answer for me. "… I'll give you my everything."

She gasped at such a remark. Her eyes were unable to leave mine. She chuckled to herself as a warm, happy smile curled on her face. A sudden flicker of energy flashed out to me. The serenity of it, the absolute beauty of it, it was too much beyond my understanding due to my puny human mind. I know she told me to never belittle myself but, in my eyes, she was above me in every way, regardless if she saw the opposite. "CJ… grasp the Sandstorm Staff with me, if you please." I obliged with no hesitation. I approached her, mimicking her stance as I grasped the rod of the intense staff. My mana began to feed into the powerful weapon. The overwhelming amount of energy shook me; there was so much of it! Arkaid was pouring an insane amount of it into her weapon. She trusted this move. She trusted me with her all. "Together, we are the Sapience of the Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, now and forever."

This was it.

This was the way it was going to end.

I didn't want her to give up anymore mana. I fed the staff everything I could muster. My legs buckled, shaking from the sudden wave of exhaustion that overcame me. Despite this, my hands refused to release the staff. A soft, peculiar sound began to become like that of a high-pitched roar. My sense of hearing was clouded as Arkaid continued to charge up the attack. Her staff shook, feeling the intenseness of the mana within it. Suddenly, she aimed the staff directly at the opposing dragon. Our powers were one. We were one. She called out the name of this monstrous ability. "SANDSTORM ALCHEMY: HOLY ARROW!"

Like a hunter with a bow, we released. The staff came back from the fierce recoil. In an instant, a gigantic mystical bolt came whizzing out of the magical weapon. The thickness of it rivaled that of Zahhak's own neck, and it stretched just as long as the demon himself! Arkaid was nearly thrown off balance by such intense energy. I collapsed onto my feet, giving in to my exhaustion and awe as I watched the attack illuminate with the light of the heavens. The sheer speed of it, the sheer magnitude of such power; it could only be achieved with the assistance of a dear one. The comrades felt it. Melanie felt it. With a sharp yelp, the others hastily moved to the side. They knew it was coming. They knew she had something in store for the demon. By the time Zahhak even got the chance to see how massive arrow was, it pierced through him, shooting directly through his chest and leaving a gaping hole. He cried. His roar had shown the severity of the damage. He felt the gaping hole in his chest. If only we aimed a bit lower, but the recoil was a shock to me and her. She grimaced, realizing the error was far too late. "Such power would've stopped all of this." She sighed, yet she refused to give in. I saw her Fifth Omni Super form wavering. Her clothes began to fade in an out from her white colors to that of her previous form's darker robes. The energy brimming within her was weakening. Could she only do this once, twice at the very most?

The demon fell from the skies, crashing to the ground with a mighty thud. Mizaru and Doble raced forward; Arkaid had silenced the beast for now. They had to end it now! But then, the dragon curled itself up, creating a barrier within him and the outside world. Mizaru felt the density of the barrier before him. Doble rammed his fist into it, angrily beating on it. "You coward! Come out and fight like a true warrior!"

Meglax sighed. "This cannot be," he muttered in defeat. "At this rate, he may evolve again."

Merak comforted his comrade. He could tell that Meglax blamed himself for what happened before, and now history was repeating. "We fought back, we can do it again. For the sake of everyone! For our comrades back home!"

Melanie rushed to Mizaru's side. "W-what do we do now?"

He groaned slightly, trying not to completely give in to defeat. "We can only do so much. We have to wait."

Rikka scoffed back. "You kidding me? We can't just wait! If he comes back stronger, we won't be as ready! You Supers are running out of energy! We can't just wait!"

As Alliot stared into the defensive, curled dragon, he saw as a soft hue from the corroding energy enveloped the very sphere. It came about like a thick fog, blocking everyone from simply viewing whatever was inside. Whatever the case, the fog was no longer like the pulsating scales. He chuckled to himself, turning to his partners below. "We don't have to. Come on." The others turned to him. As soon as their eyes found Arkaid and me, they all knew what to do.

Heaving heavily, I turned to Arkaid, watching as she stared angrily at the foe in front of her. "That barrier… how can we hope to penetrate that…."

"Not sure," I muttered weakly. My heart was racing from the exhaustion alone. The panic hasn't settled in, for I knew another battle was soon to come. "However, once he reforms himself, I'll be right beside you. I'll never leave you."

"How can you say such things?" She whimpered softly. "Do you ever worry about yourself?"

"Do you?" I returned with a smile.

"… No," she chuckled pathetically. "… is it for the same reason that I believe it is?"

"… I don't care about myself," I replied back with a smile. Slowly, I forced myself back onto my feet, calmly looking at her. The sight of me managed to lighten the burden she carried, for she stood tall and proud once again. She eagerly listened to me, grasping the staff she carried the tenser she felt from my words. "Other people give it meaning. Without Alliot, without you, I wouldn't care about anything, which is why I can never run." I placed my other hand on the staff. "Do you truly feel the same?"

"Without any doubts," Arkaid returned. "I merely wish to be of use to others. I want to help them, to protect them, and I'll do so at the cost of my life. When it comes to my precious friends, and when it comes to you… I can't imagine a life without anyone I cared about."

"That is why I can't run from this," I tightened my grip on the staff, staring deeply into her eyes. "One more time, Arkaid. While we still can; let's blast that shell open!"

"B-but you can barely stand? You've already offered me enough!"

"I told you I'd give you my everything," I returned with a nod. "I can still stand. I still have my mana within me. I refuse to go down and give in. You need all of the help you can get!"

Alliot's voice boomed from behind me. He grasped my shoulder. I turned to him out of surprise, seeing him cockily grinning back to me. "Don't forget about me, ya bastard! I'm your buddy too, so go ahead; take whatever mana you want!"

"Alliot…."

Mizaru, Melanie, and Merak stood proudly behind Arkaid. She turned to the three of them with widened, clear eyes. Mizaru smiled at her as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Please, take as much as you need."

Melanie beamed. "Miss Arkaid! Make the biggest Holy Arrow EVER!"

Merak stately nodded to her, assisting Melanie as the two of them grasped her shoulder. "I stand by you, not as a knight, but a friend."

She was just as speechless as I was. Rikka's trio emerged behind me, grasping my shoulders altogether. Meglax smiled softly, looking at me with kind eyes. "I hope that you now truly feel like one of us."

Rikka chuckled. "Well, let's see what my _big_ , _strong_ dragonman thinks of you." Rikka nudged Doble, making him gasp. "Well, aren't you gonna say something?"

"… Thank you," Doble returned with a strong huff. "And I'm sorry. I'm sorry for doubting you."

Somehow, I chuckled back. "You had enough reason to, in my eyes." I returned, watching his eyes widen. "I got this far because of Arkaid, not because of my own will."

Alliot playfully nudged me. "What, so I'm chopped liver then?"

"No, far from it; you're important in your own way," I returned. "All of you are."

Rikka scoffed back. "This guy just doesn't know who he's dealing with."

Mizaru concurred. "We aren't just some group."

Within us all, a sudden sensation gave way. In unison, our cause, our dreams, what we stood for, we all let it out. "We are the Fifth Omni Cavalry!"

Arkaid smiled softly, taking aim. It was a sign for the end to truly come. I inhaled, feeling my body sucking in all of the mana the others could give. I felt the different energies rush through me all at once. From within myself, I watched as the different streams flowed and fueled my own. Each one became a part of my own power. I imagined that Arkaid was feeling the same. When I turned to her, I realized we both had tears in our allies. Everyone was one. Our eyes ignored the world as the staff rocketed up and down. The energy within it rattled the very magical weapon to its core. The crystal vibrated with a stunning array of colors. Within the crystal, the colors of our beings, our mana, our life-force, they all coincided and mixed to create a display of pure light. But the energy kept coming. More and more of it fueled the Sandstorm staff. Our energies became like that of a sandstorm! Energy surged from the staff, emanating shockwaves of raw energy as gusts of wind blew from our unified stances. Our buddy skills began to lose our hues; whatever energy we gained, that went into it. Everyone truly yearned to give Arkaid and me everything they had left. My legs buckled, but I would not rest. I only wanted to give more. I wanted to give Arkaid every last bit of what was needed. That's when Arkaid finally declared it. Just when I was about to feel the weight of my body press me to the ground, Arkaid screamed from the top of her lungs. But it wasn't just her; it was all of us. Altogether, our voices called for the end of this miserable fight! "SANDSTORM ALCHEMY: HOLY ARROW!"

It took everyone's power to hold the staff steady. The very power that left the Sandstorm Staff emerged with an overwhelming force. It took everything to hold the staff steady as a beam of light, unparalleled to the one before, shot out. The very arrow let off a roaring noise. It appeared to be shredding the air around it. It did not fly with a whistle, it roared with the ferocious nature of the dragon it sought to destroy. The arrow was larger than the very barrier itself. We all stared at the marvel of our creation as the beam of light blinded all of us. We could only hear. We heard something shatter. With that, came a man's scream.

When our sight was being restored, I felt something wobble on my right. Arkaid drearily weakened, falling limp and tumbling backwards. Her staff fell from her hands as her tired, weary soul yearned for rest. I went for her, holding her tight before she could fall. How? How could I still stand? How could I still stand up? No… I knew the answer. As she laid limply in my arms, unable to move a limb, I remembered the power resonating in her staff. I know that we both sensed it; any more energy would have broken the staff in two. She had to put some energy somewhere else. She knew I was willing to give her my everything. Regardless, she fed the excess energy to me, as well as back to the others. They all felt confused as to why they were standing, but soon they realized why. Even though she hated being in such a useless state, she looked at me with eyes that told me the answer to my question; she'd rather go through it again then let me experience such a fate.

The dust settled. The only thing that remained was a soft, black vapor emanating from a cold, nearly-lifeless body. I felt my eyes tear, holding Arkaid as she smiled back at me. I offered her everything, but she'd rather give me her all instead. That was her. That was who Arkaid was. Selfless, Strong, Smart, Kind, Loving, too many things to me. I didn't want to put her down. I just wanted to hold her, to keep her safe until she was back to her old self.

I expected the others to speak, but they were fixated at the sight far across from us. When I began to focus in on it, I began to hear it too; the sound of someone coughing. Alvis was alive, but only barely. I could feel it even from here; his energy was reducing at an alarming rate. It was only a matter of time before I would lose him forever. Reluctantly, I gave Arkaid to Alliot to hold. "Arkaid, you are beyond anything I could even begin to say," I muttered to her. She weakly returned a smile back. I didn't want to let her go. I didn't want to leave her side. However, I still needed to do one last thing. "Alliot… please hold her. I need to talk to Alvis while I still can."

I couldn't tell if it was out of pity or not. However, against the wishes of my companions, I approached my fallen friend. The corroding energy that was once my own was now leaving the weakened body. What remained was Alvis, but half of his body was gone. There was barely anything left keeping him alive. Was the energy playing a part of it? I could only assume. I could tell that there wasn't much time left. The darkness of that forbidden power was leaving him, giving him very little time.

The pitiful soul gasped for air, pleading for his life to be saved. There was nothing we could do for him. Without the lower half of him, there was nothing to heal him back too. Even then, there was little doubt that he was on his way to death row. I felt tears fall from my eyes. Hadn't we won? My comrades and I have defeated the enemy, so why am I still so solemn and sad? Even with such a victory before me, how could I not see it as one?

Because it truly wasn't.

Alvis was my friend.

He had given in to his selfish desires and became a monster because of it.

As I came closer to him, his soft, blue eyes gleaned back to me. I knelt to his side, looking back to him as I gave him my right hand. Doble called out. "CJ, what're you-?" Alliot stopped him, immediately shaking his head. Doble couldn't understand at first, but his sudden trance into silence told me that he was able to learn why I still cared about someone like Alvis. Alvis was someone I had known for years. I had grown close to him. I had appreciated his fun, goofy antics for quite some time. Regardless of such feelings, that wasn't enough for him. He wanted more; he wanted to be in a relationship I wasn't comfortable with. That broke him. I broke him. Silently, I blamed myself as he grasped onto my guilty hands.

The man refused to look away. This was his fate; he had already accepted it. I couldn't. I refused to. Was this really the way we treat people who give in at their worst moments? There was no fathoming my sudden fit of guilt. I kept thinking that, maybe, I could have done something different. This entire thing happened because of me. That guilt kept me silent, but Alvis was able to speak. His voice became raspy, nearly void of life. "We… wanted you to join us," he muttered slowly. "Arkaid and you… my brother wished it. He saw how much I cared for you."

"… That's why you kept her alive…."

"You shouldn't thank me," Alvis returned morosely. "… If I didn't work with my brother… this never would've happened."

"What do you think I would've done?" I muttered back.

"You would've… gotten stronger," he sighed, breathing heavily. He knew that the end was coming, but he wasn't afraid. "You would've trained with them all, right? … You could've learned to deal… with what we did to you…." Alvis lazily glanced past me. "Hell, you probably would've gotten so strong that you'll never get captured again."

"Well, _now_ I am."

"Don't cry for me."

"I'm not."

"Yeah, you are," Alvis returned softly. He somehow chuckled to himself, seeing the others behind me. "They all hate my guts…. Yet you still weep for me."

"…They love me anyways," I returned quietly. "… Arkaid and Alliot don't always agree with me, but they trust my reasoning."

"Look at you," Alvis smirked weakly. "Trying to talk like some strong man." He looked back at me, lovingly staring into my darkened eyes. "… I find that to be astounding. I find you simply astounding."

"…. Just stop," I quietly moaned. "Just… rest."

"… I will only do so if you do one thing," Alvis returned with a smirk. How could he even afford to do something like this? Shouldn't he be tired? Shouldn't he be beyond exhausted? How could he still be so confident and silly? How could he just _now_ revert back to the Alvis I remembered so fondly? "One thing."

"… What is it?"

"… I want you to kiss me." His words echoed in my mind. "Just once. I just want to share one kiss with you. I don't want my only kiss with you to be when you were taken over; I want to kiss the real you."

"… Why would you even care?"

"Because, even after everything, I still love you," Alvis replied solemnly. "… Just… one last kiss… please."

What came over me was some sort of wave of guilt. Did he see this coming? Did he expect me to give in and fold so easily? Either way, I couldn't deny him something like this. I had no romantic feelings for him, but I wanted to him to at least relax. I gave in to the demand, lowering my head towards his. The first sensation was the rippling touch of my lips meeting. From how Alvis's head motioned towards me, it was like the lips met for the first time. I felt his gasps running down my neck. I didn't say no. I didn't remove myself from his graceful caress. For the first time, albeit too late, he truly seemed to at least act like he cared more about me. He then jerked his head further up, digging his tongue further into my mouth. When our tongues touched, I felt another gasp. It pierced into my throat, but I didn't recede. His emotions riled up, passionately fueling his innermost desires. He had wanted to exchange something like this for so long. Finally, as the two of us pulled about, he breathed heavily. I looked to the dark energy that once encompassed him. The remains of it had all but vanished. Finally, Alvis muttered back to me. "Good luck doing the same for your buddies," Alvis mused with his final breath. "They don't even have lips. Haha…. Ha…. Ha…."

"… Jealous to the end," I wept. "You insane man…."


	45. 45 - The Warmth of a Bond

***November 13th, 2030***

 **(POV: Third)**

The threat had been exterminated, removed from the world of the living. Lost about, thrown about, and discarded, Alvis was gone. Eirik and Sinblade have given themselves up. Gale was captured and interrogated. The three hands of The Will of Kyoya had fallen. The Fifth Omni Cavalry had done their duty. The Purgatory Knights had defended their home. The threat of Kyoya's past coming up to destroy him had been squashed, removed, and defeated. Bringing the survivors to Earth was no easy feat. Everyone had to rest but, once it ended, they knew that they had to bring these men to justice. The Cavalry surveyed everything closely. Demios and Liam were off to the side, with the former watching everything from afar. They were waiting for Ms. Fridrik to relieve them of their duties, or maybe something more?

The six Cavalry Dragons stood in their SD forms among their human partners. The Buddy Police and their District of Monster/Multiverse Welfare had organized to interrogate everyone on the scene. However, to the dismay of Arkaid and Alliot, CJ had managed to get a quick interview in before taking off on his own. Word had already spread of the people involved in the case, and there was no doubt in his mind that _she_ would find out how terrible everything had fallen apart. Melanie and Rikka took to the front, answering the questions that even someone like Mizaru struggled with.

A familiar, green dragon made his way on the team. In his SD form, the serpent-like, horned dragon approached the crowd of officers and agents. At his side was a fellow member of the Cavalry, Fuad. He looked nervously around, which was different from his much more hearty and loving demeanor. As soon as he saw his comrades, Fuad raced to them. His pudgy body nearly bounced about as he grappled Alliot by the neck. He could see just how sad the orange dragon had become, digging his head into his green scarf. "Hohoho! Alliot, my friend! Why are you so glum, chum?! It is a relief knowing that my comrades are safe! I should have been there!"

"H-Hey! Get off!"

Meglax expressed complete disagreement with the hearty fellow. "You shouldn't. What made us succeed was the unified Buddy Skill. Without it, I wouldn't have been surprised if we lost someone."

"Meglax! How could you express such distrust in your comrades!" Fuad heartily returned. "When things get rougher, that's when we shine the brightest!"

"Pardon, but if you're here, then where is-" He immediately glanced to the left, seeing their leader before him. "Lord Tenbu!" The other Cavalry members immediately came to his side, kneeling before the one they swore to protect and serve. "It has been too long since we've seen you. How has the defensive force in your sanctuary come around?"

Lord Tenbu gestured his servants to stand. He smirked, feeling calmer about being around ones he truly treasured like family. "They have yet to reach the same standard as you; they may be strong, but they are not as personable, but it will take time. I am rather patient; I must be so for the sake of newcomers, and for your purpose of being here."

Rikka nodded to him. "I … understand that you want our second buddies to go to America." That familiar thought ate at Alliot the most. He dug his head deeper into his green scarf; one could barely even see his eyes as his eye draped over them. "To… find buddies of their own … right?"

Melanie sighed. "Do we really need to say goodbye?"

Finally, Tenbu surveyed the Cavalry Dragons. Each one possessed a will to seek strength, that was without question. However, he saw how Arkaid was satisfied with herself. She knew that she was on the right path, and was willing to follow CJ to the end. It made the Omni Lord wonder where that man had gone. As he noticed the demeanors of both Doble and Mizaru, he saw the content in their eyes. They had also found individuals they would gladly serve with. But, as Lord Tenbu saw Merak, Meglax, and Fuad, there was something missing. He could feel that they were still not truly on their own, in a way. "It depends on what your buddies truly wish." Alliot's mind blanked. It was a choice? No… was it? Last time he thought he had no choice? However, it soon became clear that this only made things difficult for him; now he had no excuse. "I've been thinking about it since the news. Originally it was a direct demand, but after such an experience, I imagine that you have all become incredibly close. So now, I wish to know your input. Fuad is certainly going now that the armordragons have been trained sufficiently, but he cannot go alone."

Merak nodded back. "Lord Tenbu, if I may," the knightly dragon returned. "I will proudly serve Melanie if the time calls for it, yet I cannot feel completely satisfied with my partnership. Her eyes follow that of Mizaru. The two of them share a bond that I cannot hope to achieve unless I set out for my own partner. I believe that I need to find a partner that I too can share such a bond. Only then will I find my true strength, maybe even go beyond that."

The Omni Lord acknowledged the knight's words. "Very well. You are dismissed." Merak looked over at Melanie, seeing her innocent eyes. This was a decision he felt was necessary to make. In his eyes, he needed to find someone that he could share a true partner's bond.

Meglax sighed before bowing to his Lord. "If I may, Lord Tenbu," the bowman began. "I have achieved my Super form. It has granted me powers that have allowed me to proudly serve my comrades, no, my friends. However, it was done, not solely because of my current buddy, but due to my connection with my brother. Many of my brethren may see it odd for me to leave when I have achieved a great deal. Even so, I too seek the sake personal partnership that two buddies will share, perhaps even more." His eyes trailed off, looking at Rikka and Doble with a confident tip of the hat. "When I see those two, I see that my work is done; I don't need to look after my brother anymore. Rikka already does a fine job of that. Now, I believe that it is the time I find someone for myself. Find the one true buddy that will guide me to even further my strength."

Rikka chuckled. "You better find someone else as kickass as me, otherwise I'll be sorely disappointed."

Doble couldn't help but agree. "Don't bring a corporate crony, okay?" He laughed openly. "I doubt we'll get another like CJ, so be careful who you pick, Brother."

"Of course, Doble."

Lord Tenbu agreed. "Very well. You are dismissed." Finally, his eyes turned to the last one remaining. Alliot couldn't even garner the courage to look at his Lord Tenbu in the eye. Even though he kneeled, he did so with a weakened resolve. "Wielder of the Shining Bunker, Light Rim Alliot." Those words brought the orange dragon back to his senses. He weakly gazed up, at the mercy of the dragon of authority. "Long before, you stood before me with a will hardened and unmoving. Now you kneel with a trembling heart. What concerns you, Alliot?"

"I… I'm just not sure if… I am sorry, Lord Tenbu, for my behavior," Alliot stumbled over his reply. The words he wished to say were tumbling out of his mouth, unfiltered by his mind. "I've… I've been through a lot with my buddy, Lord Tenbu," he slowly began, looking to the side. "I don't wish to leave his side. After what he said to me, I cannot see it right to leave him. However…." He grasped at his chest, diverting his eyes. "I can't discard this putrid feeling; the feeling that I'm just some third to him. Even though he says that there's always a home here, I cannot find myself settled with that." The others looked at the insecure soul, watching as he struggled to state the meaning behind it all. Arkaid couldn't help but look away, for she felt the same at times; insecure over the idea of saying, being unworthy to have a partner; such thoughts worried her. "Not only that, if it is _true_ that I need to leave… then I will; I don't want to stay here and hold the others back." He sighed, morosely weighing his options. "But what if there's a chance that I can reach this strength here? What if I _can_ get stronger with CJ? I value one's skill and prestige, but my buddy's involvement in those two things reveals his commitment and the sort of passion I like in someone. I just…. I just don't know which side I want to go on." He drearily looked up to Lord Tenbu, looking back the Lord's solemn eyes. "Lord Tenbu, after all of this, I don't want to be with a buddy that isn't CJ. However, I can't help but feel like I'll be holding him back."

"… The way I see it, you have doubts about what _he_ can."

"I, I don't get it," Alliot stuttered. "I don't doubt him at all! He was willing to give his life for me! How can I doubt a man with such conviction?"

"Why do you see it impossible to gather such strength with him?"

"Because… Because he's already close to Arkaid." He unconsciously glanced over to the light-blue scaled dragon. She was too guilty to look back. Was her happiness really coming at the cost of Alliot's? She hated such a thought. "I just think it will be impossible."

Arkaid huffed. "If I may," she began. "It wasn't impossible for Meglax."

"But that only happened because of his bond with Doble."

"Regardless, it was still a bond!" Arkaid exclaimed back. "Yes, CJ is closer to me than you, but that doesn't mean you are without the benefits of a true buddy. Maybe to Merak and Meglax, but for you, for _you personally_ , you may be different. While Meglax was closer to Doble, while Merak just sought his knightly duties, _you_ specifically were focused on your friendship with my precious one." The others were affected by the strong words of the magician. She appeared to grow taller than the rest, standing above all of them. "The others may follow such guidelines, but you don't have to. As your height already suggests, you are different from them."

At first, Alliot wanted to yell at her for bringing up his height. How dare she hit a nerve like that. Yet… something within him knew that there was a reason for it. He remembered how CJ treated him. He became speechless, remembering how hastily CJ apologized for the error. He was very sincere about it, always making sure to keep himself from hitting such fragile buttons. From where he stood, even CJ admitted that he didn't feel like he did enough for him. But… after hearing such words, Alliot felt nothing but regret. He wished he never said that he didn't feel valued enough. He spoke like he had forgotten about his pride, his own worth. Had he grown too dependent and soft? Ridiculous, just ridiculous. What was more ridiculous was that, when CJ was getting close to his dying breath, he thought of Alliot and what he said. It pierced him. Abrupt pains filled his beating heart. "… I… I think I need to think about it more."

* * *

Tasuku's voice rose over some of the other agents. The Cavalry turned, facing the Child of Destiny as well as Jackknife. The two of them had Eirik and Sinblade in their handcuffs, restricting them from any further movement. The child buddy police officer spoke with authority over Eirik. "I'll have the agents read you your rights. However, I hope you understand that you will be jailed for your crimes."

"Whatever is necessary, officer," Eirik morosely returned. He barely found the will to look at the Cavalry. All he had to do was know that CJ wasn't there. "So… my brother really is dead." He wearily glanced over to his subdued buddy monster. Sinblade looked back, undeterred by the abysmal situation they were in. "I'm surprised you didn't run, partner."

"When facing Azi Dahaka, I swore to truly be your buddy once again," Sinblade returned in his low, foreboding voice. "As your buddy, I shall follow you wherever you go. Until our very own end."

"… Thank you," Eirik muttered weakly. "Now I know I'm not completely alone…." The sounds of a struggling few perked his ears. The fallen leader sighed as Ms. Fridrik kept the rabid Gale at bay. The boy struggled, yelling derogatory slurs at every individual he could see. Ms. Fridrik struggled to hold her own; this body had too much energy even for her. Halia had to intervene, swooping in with her extended wings. She sent the crook to the ground, subduing and quieting him instantly. Eirik sighed, refusing to look at his fallen comrade. "Just give up, Gale," Eirik returned with a hallow sigh. "We lost. This is the end."

"Pah! Fuck you!" Gale spat in Eirik's direction. "You screwed us! When we get in there, you're dead! You're so dead!"

"I'm sorry I couldn't get you a trusted friend," Eirik murmured lowly. "But I can't feel bad for you; my failure to give my brother the immortality he dreamed of remains stained on my mind."

* * *

Liam needed to be on his own. He couldn't forget; he couldn't forget the sensation that came before him on the battlefield. Even now, the intense burn that scorched his entire body could be remembered. A sudden shock of fear shot into his chest, where Demios had stabbed him out of mercy. Liam, no doubt in his mind, was thankful for his buddy for ending the pain. Even so, he couldn't forget how it felt to suffocate. He couldn't forget how he truly died a horrible, painful death before the curse brought him back. He felt weak, for he began to think about pulling out. Should he think about leaving the Purgatory Knights? No, he thought. Tasuku left, and he was labeled a traitor. Liam couldn't leave. Still, Tasuku didn't go through anything that Liam did. Maybe that gave Liam an excuse? No, he couldn't accept that.

Demios could feel the war brewing in his buddy's heart. He had witnessed such a sight before; many other members of the Purgatory Knights display the yearning to leave at some point. Normally, he would tell his troops to suck it up, pull up their bootstraps and march on. Other times, when it was clear that people were suffering and not just having a common state of sadness, he would talk to them. He would level with them and understand their mindsets. With Liam, he didn't know where to begin. Liam died in a gruesome way, and it wasn't even because of his own mistake.

Demios couldn't get over the fact that he released Liam into his own demise.

His eyes were innocent, for his Super Deformed form was active. He figured that the cute appearance of his smaller form would make himself more approachable to his companion. When Liam couldn't will himself to bat an eye, Demios feared for him. Things were going much faster than he thought. Liam wasn't raised like a soldier. He wasn't raised to be like him; he was a common citizen, simply afraid of death, and he was thrust into a war zone. Demios wondered why he didn't stop him. Of course, he knew why; Demios is the Leader of the Purgatory Knights! He's supposed to lead! But things were different for Liam; Demios couldn't tell if Liam resented him for dropping him to his death. In reality, Liam didn't blame him at all. He didn't blame Demios for dropping him since Demios himself went through intense pain from a horrible attack.

But Demios couldn't bring himself to speak up about such a fear. 'Maybe I've just become soft,' Demios thought. 'Or… it really was my fault. I've failed my buddy. I left him to die.'

It was because of this that he was finally able to speak a bit of his mind. However, it wasn't about how he deeply felt. He wasn't ready to truly state his feelings. What if Liam looked up to him like a leader instead of an honest friend? Demios couldn't know; for a millennium or more, Demios has been weary, exhausted, and cruel to his enemies. He was known for being tough, not soft. Even so, that didn't remove him from his feelings. Instead of admitting to what he felt, he told Liam that it was okay. "If you wish to leave, then I will not blame you."

"… What?" Liam, in his sullen voice, turned to his buddy. "What are you on about?"

"I know that you are suffering," Demios returned. "I know that the pains of your death have scarred your mind."

"I'll get over it, like," Liam returned with a half-assed shrug. "The Purgatory Knights are supposed to get over it."

"I just… don't know if you can take it," Demios muttered weakly. He was on the cusp of speaking his mind. He dearly wanted to. He truly, certainly wanted to. He wanted to release his feelings. However, his mind had already geared him towards the same path of that gruff and tough leader persona that he had worn for more than a millennium. "It was my fault that you fell, so it is my responsibility. In my eyes, I have betrayed you. I have broken an oath."

"Demios, you didn't betray me," Liam argued. "You fought beside me. I'm just dealing with … what I still remember."

"… As long as that's the case," Demios returned lowly. He looked away, keeping watch so that all interviewers would be directed to him. "Even if that may be the case, I will be keeping you out of Darkness Dragon World affairs for the time being."

"Now why are you doing that?" His buddy yelled. "I told you, I am fine! There's nothing to worry about, I promise." The two of them looked at each other. Both of them had so much to say, but they worried too much.

Liam, what if you were to speak your mind? Would you be afraid that doing so might make you look weak? Would it make you appear too weak to serve with him? Demios, what if you were to truly speak your mind? What if you discarded your persona once again and opened up to him, explaining that you think he resents you and wishes to go on his own? Are you truly so afraid of revealing a small portion of the real you? You weren't an evildoer. Before the disaster that made you go forge into Darkness Dragon World, you were a young dragon with a dream to protect others, a simple and innocent endeavor. Would either of you want to try? No, of course not. Neither one of you would want to. You both look up to each other too much to possibly see any possible flaws in them. You are both afraid to just reveal your weaknesses. If only you two were to just speak! Speak! With words!

A new figure entered the scene with an eagle-like creature lurking on her shoulder. "Am I interrupting a lover's quarrel?" The two partners saw Ms. Fridrik entering their domain. Halia eyed them closely, observing them in hopes that neither one would freak out from meeting under such circumstances. This was an oddity, especially since the agents and officers were still less than a block away. Out from Ms. Fridrik's coat was another envelope. She placed it into Liam's right hand, smirking at him. "Just sent those criminals away, figured I'd talk to you two. Your Intel got us in the door. Plus, not every duo can be credited for taking down a deity."

Demios sighed back to her. "Unfortunately, the costs were mighty."

"So I've heard," Ms. Fridrik replied. She thought she knew what he meant, but her sights were only on the wounded officers and agents from the initial raid, as well as the death of Alvis. Her face warped, expressing nothing but a grim, lost expression. "I trusted him. Knowing that he's responsible for all of that chaos… it is difficult to take in, I'll be honest."

"So, you do have a vulnerable side?"

"Watch your tongue," Ms. Fridrik returned sharply. Demios grinned back, thinking he had the upper hand. However, her next line crushed his confidence. "Alvis was CJ's friend too. Take this seriously."

"R-right," Demios sighed back. "My apologies."

"You're forgiven, but only because you took care of the rough stuff," she returned with a nod. "You know, you two certainly could continue working 'u-t-t' if you'd wish." Under the table. Of course, this would continue. Demios was curious, but then Liam pulled out the contents of the large envelope. He hastily put it back inside, soon staring back at Ms. Fridrik in sheer awe. "Your payment, but also the information I felt you definitely were owed. Burn it. Destroy it. I don't give a damn what you do with it."

Liam was speechless. His eyes continued scrolling through all the details. There were many subjects, but they were narrowed down to a fine point. He kept reading, seeing his name mentioned every so often until, finally, he saw his line in a row of six other people. He took in a nervous gulp; they had made a decent amount of progress in the investigation, but then he looked at the date. "… September 20th?"

"They couldn't shrink that list anymore, and I was given responsibility to seek you out, but you know where that went," she snickered. "Plus, the investigation was put on hold due to lack of interest," Ms. Fridrik returned. "Like you said back then, you killed criminals. Not just petty criminals either. However, no harm in sniping this."

"But… how? Why?"

"Well, I've been planning on doing this since the raid on the DMW building happened. Currently, this is under the 'stolen evidence' that The Will apparently stole from the building in the short time they were in there." She smirked slyly. "Right now, they think members of The Will did this just because they wanted the evidence of their gang's doing removed from our records. But… yeah, you know the drill," she continued with a confident shrug. Liam teared up. He was staring at the evidence that could have destroyed him. Demios looked over the documents too. The two of them were completely speechless. "As for why, like I said, I believe that you and I could work with each other. But for now, we can't talk too much; I don't want to get too involved with you right now, so I'll call you when everything is back up."

Demios looked back at the blonde woman. Her means of keeping the peace reflected his own. Her methods could be discerned as dishonest, but she had kept her side of the bargain. The evidence of their wrongdoings was theirs now. They could do whatever they deemed necessary. He pondered for a moment; he found himself lost in thought about the decision until he took another look at Liam. He nodded. "We'll keep in touch."

Ms. Fridrik was satisfied. She casually waved to the two of them as she walked away, leaving the two behind. She began to walk back to the others when she passed Tasuku and Jackknife. She just so happened to overhear them when Halia reacted to a specific namedrop. She was happy to hear CJ's name being said, by Tasuku as well. "CJ, Melanie, and Rikka are definitely solid candidates. I just want to tell them about the idea already."

Jackknife appreciated his partner's excitement. He could tell how much CJ and Arkaid have grown together, but he couldn't help but notice that CJ wasn't around for long. Something was definitely on his mind. "Give him time. They deserve it after what they have all been through."

"That is true," Tasuku agreed with a reaffirming nod. "Though when should we tell them? Maybe during the week. Count Dawn is impatient for them. To serve under a new division is definitely interesting, to say the least."

"I hope you don't plan on having the extra help keep you away from your own work," Jack jokingly replied.

"Of course not, Jack. Their kind of work is outside our scope."

"They'd have to serve outside the system," Jack continued. "They may be around long after we're gone. That still means we need to set the foundation of the Omni Force."

* * *

 **(POV: First)**

When I thought about it, Alvis was not a changed man at the time of his death. Like the deck he played, just like the sort of way he played buddyfight, he was just like that. I could remember his chant, the statement he stated when he challenged Tetsuya back at Aibo academy. The adult with the heart of a joy-filled chilled who wished to pursue happiness and fun, this was what I remembered him saying. " _Here, there, and everywhere. Our magic is so crazy you'll want to risk it all! It's time! Gambling with Magic!_ "

He did exactly what he would have done.

He witnessed the power within me. It was Crazy.

He saw a chance for immortality and was willing to risk it all.

When he took that power from me, he certainly was gambling with magic.

He risked it all to try and be with me.

It was difficult portraying just how I felt to Abigail. Bozo was silently whimpering in her arms, licking her saddened arms. When I told her, she didn't say anything. She wouldn't even look at me anymore. To her, she had only heard the following; "I killed the man you loved." This was the only thing she would hear, regardless of how much I said, how much I shouted, how much I plead. She just couldn't see past that horrible truth. She turned around, leaving me alone in the airport. I watched her go through the inspection gate without looking back once. Going back to America, she was hoping to leave the memory of me behind.

And that was that. That was the last I ever saw of her.

I lost four of some of my closest friends in the span of two days.

Sitri and Alvis were gone from my life. Abigail and Sitri left.

I cannot blame Abigail. I did kill Alvis. Alvis died because of me, and I had to live with that due to the new power within me. Alvis, who risked everything to have something like it, and Abigail, the one who simply wished for us to be together. Her prancy, upbeat personality was what enabled me to feel better. Despite her antics, I always found it possible to trust her. And now, because of my error, she was gone. Somewhere, my mind stopped functioning. By the time I managed to come back to my senses, I realized that I was sitting on a wooden bench beside some river. I was in the much more urban side of town, gazing upon the river and the large pedestrian bridge that stretched across it. If I were content, I'd recognize the beauty of such an object. Under the cherry blossom trees and sounds of kids playing behind me, it would be a decent idea to bring Arkaid here. However, I couldn't think of her at all. I just wanted to be alone.

But that couldn't happen, now could it? I merely left out a sigh, soon hearing the sound of soft wiggles. It was getting louder, so I soon thought that it was approaching me, whatever it was. Lord Tenbu was floating before me, residing in his SD form. It had been a while since the two of us talked, so it was stunning to see that I was now in his company. Instinctively, I moved over, allowing him to rest his serpentine body. He looked cheerfully at me, so I didn't believe that there was any reason for formalities. "You've been holding yourself well," Lord Tenbu began. He sat himself down, coiling the lower half of his body. He gazed out at the river with me. "You know, I do appreciate that you kept your promise. You said you would perform your duty for Arkaid's sake, and for Alliot's sake as well." He chuckled happily to himself. "… Yeah, you and Arkaid have gotten really close, and that gave you a reason to keep going. Truly, you are a great example of what the bonds between buddies can accomplish, even if you aren't the strongest, you have a big heart."

"… Too bad that also makes me sensitive," I morosely returned. "Thank you for the kind words."

Lord Tenbu mumbled quietly. I could tell that I was becoming an annoyance in some way. He must have hoped that he would break me free of this funk, but he was wrong. "Do you plan on getting like this after every death?" Such a question caught me off guard, though my broken will left me with the appearance that I lacked energy. I woefully glanced over, seeing his stern eyes. "It appears you haven't truly accepted your duties, or have you?"

"I have," I returned bleakly. "I accepted the fact that others will die, but this is different," I took in another deep breath. I wanted him to leave. I wanted to be left alone just a little bit. "Alvis died … and Sitri got involved … all because of their fixation on me. All of this happened _because_ of me."

"You blame yourself despite the fact you had no control over it."

"I can't help but feel like I could've."

Lord Tenbu huffed. "You appear to be confusing such a mentality with the one you truly have; the mentality that you just didn't like what happened, so you _feel_ like you could've done something. Such a mentality in this situation is like that of a child." His stern voice sent me into silence. Fine, I was wrong about everything. Happy, Tenbu? I was wrong. Good. You're right, I'm wrong. I'm a child. Give up on me and fly away. "You need to understand that these are things you're going to have to deal with."

"So you're saying I can't grieve?"

"I never said that," Lord Tenbu returned. "But you're doing more than grieving. You left your buddies. They worry about you. You never told them where you went." … He was right. I did leave them. I went after Abigail, but I never returned. I didn't even know how long I was gone. "For all they knew, something bad happened to you. Word is spreading of the endeavors of the Cavalry, and if a terrible person caught wind of that and went after you, then that would be the last Arkaid and Alliot would know." My hands curled into fists, constricting my knees. "They told me what you did in Darkness Dragon World. Arkaid told me of your strength. Alliot told me of your courage. The others told me how you unified them under my name. Yet, you bring yourself here. You sulk, alone, away from the ones closest to you."

"… I don't want to burden them." I was breathless the moment those words left my mouth. Weakly, I began to crumble as my heart poured. "I am in love with Arkaid. She is the one I treasure more than anything. And when on that wreched, dark world I found out that she has been suffering. I cannot be weak for her. I need to be there for her, and Alliot too! I... I just can't make him feel like he's just some third wheel." Finally, I glanced at the dragon lord with whimpering eyes. "They're hurting, and the last thing I want to do is add to that pain."

"… There we go," Lord Tenbu mused with content. That left me befuddled. Without saying much, he turned away from me and singled out the corner of another building. It was very close by. My heart suddenly raced; someone was listening in?! "Arkaid! Alliot! You can come out now."

I was gripped with fear. Damn it; they heard me. This was the exact reason why I left them. I didn't want them to worry about me because of the specifics of my feelings! I didn't want to burden them! The first I saw was Arkaid. She rushed to me in her normal, graceful and beautiful form. Such words weren't enough to describe her. I felt the need to look away. I didn't want this. I saw her face contorted with worry. The last thing I wanted for her was to worry about me. Goddamn it! My eyes didn't want to see her. I kept them closed, hearing as she came closer and closer.

But then, everything changed. I felt her arms wrap around my shoulders. When I opened my eyes, I realized I was locked in the comfort of her embrace. It was becoming difficult to breathe. I felt my throat drying as kept shutting my eyes, foreshadowing the tears. Her voice was that of a calm mother, speaking kindly to her child. She spoke with a warmth that transcended her cold-blooded race. There was nothing else I wanted to hear but her voice. "I will always be here for you, just like you've been there for me." She tightened her embrace, showing her desire for me. She did not want to let me go. "So please, never be afraid to speak to me. All I want is to keep you happy."

I couldn't stop it. My arms held her close as I wheezed pathetically. Despite my intolerable weakness, she refused to let go of me. "I love you, Arkaid."

"I love you too." She quelled my sadness, striking it dead as if she pierced it with a spear. Slowly, we released each other from our embrace. Our eyes were lost in each other. Her normally cold, blue eyes were soft and warm. The ocean within them was one of the calm ones that make every summer night become so peaceful. I just wanted to gaze at them forever. Such a yearning for that sense took us both. But then, Arkaid and I realized something at the same time. We both turned to Alliot. He was in his SD form for some particular reason. He looked embarrassed, completely flushed with his eyes diverted away. His arms were crossed as he eagerly tapped his foot. He looked positively grumpy. Arkaid chuckled at the display. "Come on, Alliot," she playfully commanded him over. "We didn't forget you."

"Heh, you say that like I was afraid you did!" The dragon returned with a throat-clearing cough. He walked over to us, but once he got close I grasped his small body, hoisting him onto my lap. There was little time for escape now. "I just wanted to come over and, you know, check on ya, see if my guy's doing alright. You two are busy, so I'll just-" Nope. Not a chance in hell. Arkaid and I, in unison, embraced him. He was stuck, now at our mercy. He couldn't struggle out of our bond this time. "Oh, Lord! You two are embarrassing me! LORD TENBU, PLEASE!"

The old dragon chuckled. "As your Lord, I don't see anything wrong here." He mused playfully.

"Eh?! Whaddya mean?!" He exclaimed. "Come on!... Lemme go!"

"If you must," Lord Tenbu returned. "Then I'd start by telling them your decision."

That line made everything stop. Arkaid lowered her head at the remark. She definitely knew. I was completely out of the loop, looking down to Alliot as Arkaid and I released him from our death-hug. He became solemn, soon leaping off of my lap as he returned to Tenbu's side. Lord Tenbu began to float off of the bench, residing beside him. This wasn't making any sense to me. Alliot said he would stick around. I just didn't get it. "I… I thought you were sticking around?"

Lord Tenbu gestured to Alliot. "The floor is yours, my Cavalry Dragon."

Alliot's eyes kept staring at the ground. He couldn't focus his attention on anything. The more time past, the more distraught he became. He finally decided to just speak, letting me hear his mind. "CJ… I'm going to America. I need to figure myself out."

"Alliot…."

"Let me finish, please," he pleaded. I quickly shut my mouth. "… There's no other buddy I want to be with than you, that hasn't changed. I promised you that I no longer would see myself as just 'some third,' but…. I just can't," Alliot sighed, gritting his teeth as he avoided eye contact. "I think I became softer. I used to derive off one's rank and power alone as a sign of who to follow. But… after spending time with you… I realized that you're not strong, but your conviction and character are immense. You would die for us, and gladly as well." He looked to me. I brushed the remaining tears from before, but I couldn't discern them from the new. He was saying his goodbye… wasn't he? "But… I need to find out something for myself. I need to find out myself. So, until I clear my head, I'll be going with the others."

Lord Tenbu completed Alliot's fault. "Your human companions have already said their goodbyes."

Alliot confirmed this. "It was sad, but it wasn't like this," the orange dragon muttered. His tone became too weak to muster. He was struggling to speak. "So please, don't see me any differently for leaving, ya hear? I know you had bad experiences with others leaving, but I couldn't go without saying goodbye to you, I-" He went silent, watching as I knelt to his side. He looked up at me, seeing my confident smile. I raised my right hand, ruffling his long, purple hair. He winced at first. He wasn't expecting me to do something like that. But, as he looked at me again, he realized that my mouth was struggling to stay shut. My lips quivered. If I tried to say anything, it would be incoherent for him to hear. I pulled my hand back, giving him a thumbs up as I wiped away the flowing tears. "… Thank you."

Lord Tenbu hummed with intrigue. "So… are you satisfied, Alliot?" He asked genuinely.

"Yeah…," he nodded back, turning to his Lord. "Yeah, I'm good."

"Good, then it is time for me to bring you to the others."

The two of them made their way up the street. Lord Tenbu looked back with a jolly expression. Why did he bother? Did he know something I didn't? In the moment, I couldn't tell. I was too captured by Alliot as he shyly looked back to me. In his own way, he was afraid of certain things. I didn't blame him for that. Oddly enough, he became softer, much more genuine in my short time with him. I sniffled again, soon feeling Arkaid's fingers interlock with my own. We turned to each other, soon hearing her voice once again. "Are you alright, CJ?" She asked. "Is there anything I can do?"

"You've done more than anyone has done for me, Arkaid," I returned with a sorrowful sniffle. I cleared my throat, watching as Alliot and Lord Tenbu slowly left my sight. "I'm fine. I'm just happy that I was able to say goodbye."


	46. 46 - Epilogue - What 'Buddy' Means

***December 14** **th** **, 2030***

 **(POV: Third)**

It had only been a month. After giving up, he decided that he needed another way to find the answers he sought. The Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Alliot, had returned to Tokyo after a month-long stay in the United States. At such an early hour in the day, the normal person would expect others to be wary or at least tired. However, Alliot's resolve kept him up. As he ignored his exhaustion, he continued walking along the sidewalks with his Shining Bunker in hand. He hid his head within his scarf, but it wasn't for warmth; as much as he would hate to admit it, he was feeling particularly nervous.

He had reached a more suburban area when a sudden sensation pricked at his back. The dragon had been residing in his SD form to draw unnecessary attention, but he had fears that others would underestimate his strength. At that moment, that thought crossed his mind; he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched. He tightened his grip on the Shining Bunker and turned around, seeing nobody. "… Who the hell?" He still saw no one. "Come out and fight!" The drills sputtered, but soon he realized that his weapon was the only thing making noise. Giving in to his sense of sight, he turned away and continued walking, for he saw no one.

He finally reached his destination. It had been quite some time since the dragon resided in this residence. When remembering such memories, he couldn't help but wonder whether or not they were fond ones or not. Then again, during the Yamigedo Incident, he didn't necessarily want to work with Drum. Even so, he was thankful to still remember where Gao Mikado lives.

The dragon hopped onto the rooftops and peered through a sealed window. With his mouth hidden by his scarf, he was able to hide his content sigh. There he was; The Mighty Sun Fighter. Needless to say, he didn't expect the kid to get involved in the incident that just transpired; he was buddyless and was a mere 6th grader. To ask him to get involved in events showing nothing but death, horror…. Alliot gritted his teeth, soon knocking on the window. Gao Mikado reluctantly opened his eyes. It was obvious that he didn't like getting up at such an early hour. Alliot heard Gao call his name with curiosity and confusion. As the child approached the window, another sudden sensation pricked at Alliot. He hastily looked back, staring at the empty streets and sidewalks behind him. Who was following him? He couldn't tell. Finally, the window opened. The two of them were now face to face. Gao Mikado, normally a chipper and quirky fellow, was too tired to really emote. He spoke with a grumbling tone while he innocently rubbed his eyes. "Al-…. Alliot? What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Shouldn't you be in America?" The boy returned. Alliot looked away. He figured that Gao Mikado still kept in touch with CJ and the others. "What are you doing here?"

"It's actually about CJ," Alliot reluctantly returned. "And yeah, I should be in America right now, but I came back. It angers me that I have to ask a kid for help, but I need you."

"Well… what is it?" The curious child returned with a shrug.

Alliot grinned. He hoped that the sudden utterance of his next sentence would brighten the sun that existed within the child. "How would you like to talk to Drum again?"

* * *

 **(POV: First)**

The impact of Doble's gloved fist was not to be underestimated. Even though my duty was to block his incoming blows, each one felt harder than the next. The pure strength of each punch nearly knocked me off balance. It was taking everything from me to stay upright. We had only just arrived at the gym, and the absence of my precious one meant that I had to go right to physical training. She said she would be gone for half of the day due to a particular errand, which she wasn't able to explain. I blame myself, since I had a rough time getting up this morning and she had already left the room, leaving a note behind.

I wasn't able to block a swift blow towards my gut. Thinking of Arkaid's absence began to make me distracted, and it didn't help me that my anxiety was bothering me for the past month. Tasuku and Jackknife came to the gym one day, telling us about a certain plan they had for us. They wanted us to think about joining a division of the Buddy Police, a new one called the Omni Force. It was going to be led by Count Dawn, an Omni Lord that has worked with the Buddy Police for quite some time. Everyone unanimously agreed with the decision, but I was the only one who was reluctant about it. Earlier, I was more than willing to join the Buddy Police, but Alvis's death still lingered on my mind. Thinking about him made my mind and muscles weak, which I began to truly feel when Doble walked up to me with my body spread across the floor of the boxing ring. He huffed at me. "You could've blocked that, so I'm not saying sorry," he said, soon extending his arm out to me. I grasped it, nodding back to him as I heaved, attempting to get the air back into my lungs. "You need to be ready with us. You've been slacking for the past two weeks."

"I'm sorry," I returned with a heavy breath.

"… Let's just take it from the top," Doble returned, punching his two hands together. "You need to be able to block me. Work your reflexes. I need to work out that office, corporate crony body of yours."

"Right," I returned with a swift nod. Doble looked at me funny. At first, I didn't understand why, for he normally just kept going along with his incessant demands anyways. However, he noticed something different. Before, I was usually dismissive of his actions towards me, saying that his opinion doesn't matter as long as I had Arkaid. This was said even before Alliot came into the picture. But now, I acknowledged him. I understood that I was beneath him. It was a luxury to be trained by him, that's what I thought. "Especially since we get in tomorrow."

Rikka concurred with my statement. She hung over at the sidelines, leaning over the rope enclosing the boxing ring. Her long, pink hair dangled over the ropes as she playfully smirked. She was rather sweaty, for she had just finished her little session with Mizaru. Apparently, Doble wanted to reserve me for the day. "We gotta show them we're not a bunch of wussies. We still have that terrible reputation because of Yamigedo."

"Right," I sighed back. I hit my mitts against my head. I needed to smack some sense into myself. No time for thinking; it was time for me to act. "Alright, let's just-" Suddenly, I begin to pick up an odd power in the room. Ever since my training with Arkaid, I've been able to sense mana and energy much more efficiently. I was in the middle of a sparring match. My adrenaline must have made me pick up the power without even thinking about it. However, there was an odd power coming from outside the ring. I glanced over at Melanie and Mizaru, watching as the two of them stayed side by side. They looked confused back at me, but then I noticed something behind Melanie's back. Her arms were positioned in a way that made it look like she was hiding something. The moment I paid closer attention to her, she twitched and hastily moved the object behind her. From the little that I had seen, she was holding some sort of red, glass-like sphere.

I feel a light jab at my face. Nothing hard, but it definitely brought my focus back in the ring. It was still annoying though, so I looked back to Doble with an unimpressed glare. Doble snickered, looking at me with a confident smile. "Not my fault. You lost your focus in the midst of battle."

"… True," I sighed. I got into position, but I hastily made one quick glance over to Mizaru and Melanie. Doble was getting back into position so he didn't pick up on the distracted look. When I turned to the mysterious duo, Melanie winked at me. It felt like my mind was playing tricks on me until Mizaru quietly held a finger to his mouth, hushing me. What we the two of them trying to do?

* * *

 **(POV: Third)**

Even in times of peace, there is a responsibility to hone one's skills in order to ensure the survival of one's clan. Drum, or more specifically, Son of Drum Bunker Dragon, Fang Slade Terrestrial XIII, had taken up the duties of his father since the end of the Yamigedo Incident. The Drum Clan was that of a specific sort of dragon, many of them resembling Alliot in terms of overall appearance. Such semblance was expected; Alliot was a member of this clan a millennium ago, striving for the same dream that Drum once carried. Drum has accomplished this dream, becoming the leader of the Drum Clan now that his father had retired. However, he owed a certain level of responsibility. He tirelessly looked over the dragons within the village and trained the next line of fierce warriors. He did all of this without regretting a single thing; this was the life he wanted, and he wanted to make his father proud by surpassing him.

The Drum Clan trained and honed their abilities on the hilltops, competing in competitions of strength and intellect on the battlefield. Drum saw to it that he would watch over these warriors, hoping to train the next line of this clan's protectors. He imagined that, one day, he would have someone else take over him as chief of the Drum Clan. However, such a time had yet to come; Drum was still young and fresh to the position. He had plenty of time to worry about such a thing later, especially when the present called for certain duties.

His fierce, wild blonde hair seemed to reflect his still blistering youth. Despite his colder demeanor, he used to be a fairly immature and arrogant man. The dragon often eagerly fought, but now he has seen that he had to mature in order to truly be the chief that his father would want. However, this also came with a bit of an indirect side effect; it had been a while since he truly fought someone, and he was secretly itching for a fight. He wanted to fight someone with his full level of strength, no holding back.

As he continued to oversee the training of the other members of the clan, two warriors approached Drum. The chief turned around, seeing their rather stern faces. They kneeled before the Chief, bending the knee and submitting to Drum's power. "Chief Drum, we have come to inform you that you have guests waiting on the hillside."

"Guests?" Drum questioned. "I'm not expecting anybody. Who are they?"

"A human, and one of our brethren," the speaking guardian returned. "He has identified himself as Alliot of the Fifth Omni Cavalry."

He had a general idea of who to expect, but he still remained cautious due to the knowledge of a human. Chief Drum had heard of the efforts of the Fifth Omni Cavalry members, recalling how word spread rather quickly about this horrific deity. The thought of a creature like Zahhak rampaging in Dragon World was unthinkable to him. He was definitely thankful for the ones responsible. This was also why he decided to go down on his own; he had nothing but trust for these people and would like to know the man with Alliot. Was he his buddy? He had to figure this out, for it piqued his interest.

At the edge of the clan's territory resided one figure, which puzzled him at first. As he got closer, he recognized the dragon as Alliot, residing in his normal form. The cavalry dragon's height and long, purple hair were a dead giveaway to him. Seeing him made him smirk, chuckling at the dragon's size for a short moment. Besides, they also had a form of a rivalry between them; Alliot doubted whether or not Drum truly deserved to lead the Drum Clan. He imagined that Alliot was coming for the sake of a friendly hello. As he drew closer, he saw the Cavalry Dragon's serious demeanor. There was no sign of a smile on this being's face. It made Drum especially wary, especially when the human the guard told him about wasn't present. "It is surprising to see you here," Drum began, remarking at Alliot's presence. He kept his distance at first, for he still didn't know where the human was. He couldn't pick up his location anywhere. "Where's the human?"

Alliot grasped the Shining Bunker at his side, hoisting it towards Drum. "I'm not here to hang around for long. I want to fight you."

Drum chuckled, almost out of how insane Alliot portrayed himself. "You raise your Bunker against me? You ask for a fight?" The chief shook his head, looking somewhat disappointed. "I have been busy since we last saw each other."

"Then I hope seeing _him_ will change your mind." Alliot stepped to the side, allowing the figure behind him to be seen. Drum gasped immediately, speechless at the sight of such a familiar friend. Gao Mikado seemed uneasy, almost stunned that Alliot had motioned himself away so soon. The child felt the need to hide, not wishing to confront Drum so soon. Gao could feel that he wasn't the same person he was when he met Drum. Gao remembered Gale's fight with him. How could Gao forget that? Gale was true in some of his words; Gao still felt weak without a buddy. He didn't have someone to push him forward the way a buddy would. Regardless of everything, when Gao looked back at how strong and mature Drum had become, he couldn't help but finally give off his signature smile.

"Drum!" Gao called back.

The chief was still trying to regain his lost composure. "Kid…." He gasped, looking back to see Alliot sternly back. That was when Drum knew there was much more to this, but that could wait; he had some catching up to do.

Alliot and Gao were both invited into the Clan's territory, with Alliot moving himself to the training grounds. He wished to remain there, observing the progress of the other fighters while he hung back with his Shining Bunker resting against him. He sat in front of an ancient stone pillar, one of many that surrounded the training grounds. He closed his eyes, allowing himself to rest. The lack of sleep from before was starting to get to him, and the familiar sounds of his brethren training began to relax him. It got to a point where he began to lose track of the time. Still, he was patient. The Cavalry dragon was willing to wait all day if necessary. He wasn't going to leave until he got what he wanted.

As the hours passed, he began to actually take notice of some of the indirect comments spoken about him. Other humanoid dragons would walk by, noticing the smaller version of their brethren sitting in front of the pillar. Clad in white and green armor, the other dragons found him to be rather odd; he wasn't dressed in the normal garb of the clan, yet by species he was one of their own. He was a specific kind of dragon, the Drum dragon species, born and raised within his time with the Drum clan. Despite these facts, Alliot was disgruntled to hear that they mostly had words of mystery or trash.

"He's Alliot?"

"He looks so small though?"

"No way that's him, probably some fanboy."

"Just ask him."

"Look at him! He looks terrifying. I'm not going anywhere near him."

"Yeah, he does look pretty pissed.

"He's been like that all day, too."

"Jeez, no wonder he's all alone."

It took a lot of willpower to keep himself from lashing out. He was a guest, so he knew that he had to abide by the rules. It didn't stop his anger from rising, unfortunately. He hadn't felt this horrible since Ms. Fridrik lashed out at him. Because of her rank, he could yell at her so close or be so intimidating to her. On the spot, she could file for his arrest. Just being in front of her made him feel so weak. He felt helpless, and that's what he felt now. He looked angry, he looked pissed, but in reality, he wanted to keep himself far away from everyone. His teeth were bared. He clenched onto his arms tightly, trying desperately to wait out the time so that Drum could just show up already. If he was the chief himself, he wouldn't have to deal with these bastards.

But did he really want that?

His mind went back to Ms. Fridrik. He remembered CJ's voice. It eased him, knowing that his partner was willing to argue against his boss. Such a thought managed to calm him down; it reminded him why he came here. It reminded him of why he needed to fight Drum.

The sounds of approaching footsteps made him open his eyes. Drum's voice spoke to him. "You don't have to move," he started. He leaned his back against another side of the pillar. His eyes kept a sharp focus on the dragons training in his name. "I left Gao with my father for a bit. I plan on spending some more time with him later, then I'll have someone send him home."

Alliot felt a sudden wind of cockiness. The orange dragon grinned before asking him something with a bashful tone. "You enjoy yourself?" He asked in a snarky voice.

"I showed him around the place. He was impressed with what I've been doing, and happy that I'm becoming the Chief he thought I'd be," Drum returned with a soft smile. "I have to thank you for bringing him here. I've only just gotten into the swing of this, so I haven't been able to make time to visit him. I'll be sure to start changing my plans around once I adjust."

"You sure you have the time?"

"Even the chief has downtime," Drum returned. "The visits will just cut into that." He lowered his voice, becoming much more solemn. "I shouldn't be thinking of visiting Gao as a 'chore' anyways."

"It's good that he looks up to ya," Alliot chuckled.

"However," Drum's voice boomed. "I didn't expect you to use Gao as a ransom piece," Drum bickered. "That was low for you."

"It wasn't planned that way," Alliot returned with a sigh. "I planned on just showing you him from the beginning, but he got nervous once he noticed you coming."

"What?"

"He's been different since you left. I've heard about it from _my comrade_. He told me about how Gao is much shyer, lacking in motivation. He may play his part as the confident kid, but even he has his moments. Someone needs to be there for him."

"… If that's true, then that only further displays the value of a buddy."

"He values you more than anything. He told me that on the way here." Alliot turned away, sighing with a pit of dread in his voice. "Saying goodbye to a buddy is rough, I would know."

"Gao…." Drum muttered to himself. "… It can't be helped. Without the Omni Lord's ability, us dragons outlive humans many times over. I remember someone… I think it was Arkaid, saying that 'time stops for you,' or your bodies, but the rest of us don't have that. It's a harsh reality, but I have accepted that Gao will grow old and expire someday." The Chief managed to grin slightly. "I should try to make time to visit Gao more. I want to check up on him more, remind him that he can grow, maybe find a buddy that can afford to stick with him for life."

"Yeah…," Alliot mumbled back. "Sticking for life…."

"Speaking of that," Drum returned replied, turning his head over to Alliot. "You say you know what it means to say goodbye to a buddy. What happened?"

"That's why I'm here," Alliot muttered back. "I don't _want_ to fight you, but I _need_ to in order to find out if I made the right choice."

Chief Drum could feel the genuineness in Alliot's words. This wasn't about their rivalry, for this was something completely different. Alliot was unsure of himself, and he needed to confront Drum, no one else. Drum has been the ultimate obstacle for him since Drum became the temporary successor to the Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Tenbu. Such a fact hurt Alliot when it first happened. It made him second-guess himself after some time of purely bashing Drum. In reality, he was unsure of himself. He needed to discover himself. And now, confused, without a buddy, and with himself admitting his faults in front of him, Drum acknowledged that he needed to help in some way. "… I'll do it." Alliot perked up. "Besides, I need to burn off some steam anyways."

* * *

 **(POV: First)**

My curiosity was getting to me. I couldn't help it. I needed to confront Melanie and Mizaru about that little sphere they were hiding earlier. Since they appeared to keep it private, I figured that Rikka and Doble didn't know. I had to call them over during my thirty-minute break. When they walked over, I could tell that they were rather reluctant to do so. Mizaru looked a bit distraught, but that was definitely because of what Melanie was doing. She was shaking. Out of the two of them, she was the mental weak link. It was easy to single her out, especially when she kept her hands behind her back. So, when I saw her essentially sweat bucket loads in front of me, I figured that I was onto something. "I know you're keeping something from me, Melanie."

"I-I'm not h-hiding anything!"

"I didn't say hide, I said you're keeping something from me." After I said that, Melanie yipped with nervousness. "So you _are_ hiding something."

"N-no way!" Melanie whined back. "You're just i-imagining things. I'm not hiding anything!" I get that she was sixteen, but her attempts at hiding the truth of me were incredibly subpar. If she were scheduled to take a lie detector test, she would make the machine go haywire from the aura she's giving off alone. She could tell that this was a losing fight. Melanie quickly turned to Mizaru, begging him with her innocent, pure eyes to take over.

The Cavalry dragon sighed, soon accepting the odd sphere as Melanie dropped it in his left hand. He showed it to me, revealing that I was not simply just imagining things. The object was clearly a sphere, a crimson one, and it gave off a soft, iridescent glow. It captured me the same way Lord Tenbu did. I remembered seeing his Omni Orb, which was more than enough to make me curious about the otherworldly object. "Is that Lord Tenbu's orb?"

Mizaru shook his head. "Not necessarily. We refer to this as a Moxy Orb," the wise dragon continued. He brushed his hand against the spherical object as I stared directly at it. "Think of this orb as a sort of amplification. The Omni Orb, when used by our Lord Tenbu, allows him to peer and gaze at any location he wishes to see. However, this is not all-seeing as you may believe," Mizaru held the orb closer to my face. "Notice how we cannot peer into anything?"

"… Yeah," I replied, feeling fairly confused. "I'll be honest; I tried using it to see where Arkaid was. She's been gone for a while."

"That is what differentiates the Omni Orb from the Moxi Orb," Mizaru answered. "As I've stated, the Omni Orb is not truly all-seeing; Lord Tenbu cannot look at every location at once. This can cause our Lord to overlook certain events that he just so happens to not be seeing at the time. That is why these are so important," Mizaru brushed the orb carefully. "Tap the Moxi orb with the Omni Power at your fingertips, and a sort of Alert is sent to the Omni Orb. The person using the Omni Orb will be alerted that something of interest is happening, making the user wish to seek our location and watch the events we alerted."

A disgusted sigh left me. "That… would've been useful a month ago."

"How do you mean?"

"I mean… we could've called Tenbu and his armordragons, right?"

"You are definitely correct in that regard, if such things existed at the time. Tenbu had these in mind for quite some time, but creating these have been difficult, even for him. There's a difference between using a power that one holds at birth and applying it to, as I'll put loosely, a piece of technology."

"… Wait, but now I don't understand," I returned. "Why have it now?"

I couldn't get an answer. As soon as that last word left my mouth, Rikka and Doble were calling me back to the boxing ring. Mizaru looked relatively relieved. Melanie was on the verge of hyperventilating at this point. The cavalry dragon had to take hold of his buddy to calm her down as I warily entered the boxing ring. Even when I asked Rikka about the Moxi, they barely expressed any concern as to why the two of them had it now of all times.

Everyone was acting weird today.

* * *

 **(POV: Third)  
**  
Alliot was thrown back. His weapon had flung out of his hands. He was on the receiving end of the Chief's mighty power! One on one; that was how Alliot wanted it to be. In the training arena, other dragons began to turn their attention to the chief and the short one fighting him. Alliot skidded along the dirt, soil that was compounded down after a millennium of hosting Drum dragons from different generations and eras. The Shining Bunker hit the dirt with a hard thud as Alliot struggled to rise back up. The chief stood back, staring down Alliot as he directed his weapon of choice. In Drum's hands was the weapon of the Drum Clan. The Drill Ram Bunker. It appeared incredibly heavy. He held it at his side with both hands keeping the weapon held. However, Drum had incredible strength. He could manipulate the large, mechanical object with ease. One large drill was attached to the end of it, with a sort of propulsion system at the other end to help propel him forward.

Drum wasn't pleased. Alliot struggled to get back on his feet after such a short confrontation. Was this truly all the power that Alliot possessed? The chief couldn't help but feel disappointed. He expected more, and secretly wished for more. "You are too distracted," Drum stated lowly. Alliot gritted his teeth before bracing himself for the next encounter. "You still wish to do this? If this pattern persists, you'll surely be defeated."

"I _need_ to face you with everything I have!" Alliot's Shining Bunker began to whirl. The three drills at the end of it began to sputter at insane speeds. Drum sighed to himself as he tightened his grip on the Drill Ram Bunker. The machine was revived, rattling with life as it purred with satisfaction. The Shining Bunker propelled Alliot forward. His spear was aimed right for Drum! The Drill Ram Bunker went to work. As the drill rang with fury, Drum took off and raced out of the way. Alliot missed his target, soon seeing Drum behind him. This was an aggressive sparring match. Drum couldn't afford to wound someone with the drill. Just when Drum found an opening, he deactivated the drill, ramming the back end of it into Alliot's back.

"GAH!" Alliot roared as he fell forward.

"This is getting ridiculous," Drum returned with a morose sigh. "I take the time out of my schedule to fight you, and you barely hold your own to me?" The bystanders marveled at the strength of their chief. Mutters and cheers left the crowd as they watched Drum excel in speed, strength, and overall cunning on the battlefield. Alliot could feel his muscles twitch. He cursed at his weakness, furious that this was all he could apparently do. Weakly, he took hold of the Shining Bunker, using it as a crutch to make him stand once again. "You really are persistent as usual."

"I told you, I _have_ to do this!" Alliot roared. "For the sake of my buddy, I need to fix my stupid, picky, and clouded head so I can find another buddy!"

"Another?"

"Or, do I even want someone different?" Alliot growled to himself. His second-guessing made him furious. "Damn it! This is what I'm talking about! I decided to leave my buddy to see if I could find a true partnership like CJ and Arkaid already have."

"Clearly, you are somewhere else right now," Drum returned. He held the weapon at his side, letting his arm dangle. He could feel that the tension, for now, had dropped. Alliot, as stubborn as he was, figured that the only way to solve this was by fighting. In reality, Alliot needed someone to talk to, and Drum knew this. "By this 'CJ,' do you mean Chase Hallows? One of the guys who fought alongside you?"

"He didn't just fight with me," Alliot sternly replied. "He was my buddy, but so was Arkaid. She was with him first," Alliot sighed. He diverted his eyes before turning his head away. It was becoming difficult for him to speak. This was why he wanted to fight. However, it was obvious to him at this point that Drum only wanted to talk now. To his dismay and reluctance, Alliot continued. "The way the others saw it, there is only room for one 'true bond.' Between human and monster, not monster _s_."

"Hmm…." Drum had grown increasingly curious about Alliot's behavior. He expected more selfish, arrogant persistence, yet Alliot had shown a side that he hasn't seen before. It made him intrigued by the dragon's odd growth. To get a little more information out, he decided that he had to rile him up a little bit. "You sound like you truly are close, but you're having such a specific 'truth' stop you? Are you letting a foolish ideal stop you from saying? You've grown soft, Alliot."

"… Maybe I have." Drum was stunned to hear that kind of answer. "Which is why I'm here. I wanted to see if I could knock out this crap out of me."

"I want to know why Chase makes your mind so clouded."

"It's not his fault."

"You just became defensive there," Drum returned with a smirk. Alliot stopped himself from saying any more. He was now at the mercy of Drum's words. "What makes him stand out to you? To most dragons like us, he's a weak human. When we last fought alongside each other, I remember you giving Gao and me such a difficult time about whether or not I was strong enough to deserve the Omni Emblem."

"That's not it," Alliot weakly replied. The tenseness in his voice made Drum feel like he was getting somewhere. The short dragon laid his Shining Bunker beside him, looking deeply at the chief before him. There was contempt in Alliot's eyes. "When I saw you, I knew that Lord Tenbu picked you because of your heritage, because of your father, Daddy's boy," Alliot huffed. "You got everything I couldn't obtain because you just so happened to be the son of someone important. That infuriated me to no end! Even to this day, I can't look at you without you pissing me off!"

"Glad to know you're still you," Drum returned. "And? What makes Chase so different?"

"… In an odd way, I guess I can see him as a version of me." The orange dragon crossed his arms. Drum remained quiet, listening closely to Alliot's words. The cavalry dragon sighed, feeling the weight of the guilt he still holds over his shoulders. "When I first met the guy, I was like the others; I doubted his abilities from the get-go, but I wasn't upfront about it." He shrugged. "He was some corporate crony, a guy working at an office filling out paperwork. I had no clue what Arkaid saw in him except for the fact that they were similar." Alliot lowered his head. He couldn't look at anyone. He refused to. "That title, him being a corporate crony, held him back like my …" He quivered. "… My _height_ does." If Drum wasn't completely certain that Alliot's words rang true, he was definitely certain now. "And, worst of all, Arkaid only chose me to partner up with them one day because I just so happened to make fun of him the least." He suddenly found himself chuckling. Alliot found it incredible that such a chance meeting had came to this moment. "Yet, after all of that, I saw someone different. He took that office job because he thought he could make a difference. He thought he could close the gap between what a monster was and what a human was. And then, as we fought alongside each other, I realized that, yes, he was weaker than I'd expect out of a warrior, but his conviction and willingness to risk his own self for others was unbreakable." Upon remembering those moments, he managed to obtain the will to stare back at Drum. "He had an inherent weakness; he barely valued himself. We expect people like that to give up on the world, but he was different. He sought to help others, myself included. He risked his own well-being for Arkaid and me multiple times. As soon as he knew Arkaid and I were hurt, he'd be willing to fight alongside us, no matter what!"

"Sounds like you have a buddy right there," Drum returned with a nod. "Sounds like you respect him in many ways. So, tell me, where does your difficulty lie?"

"It lies in the fact that Arkaid is his true partner," Alliot grunted. "Hell, the two of them are in love with each other."

"Huh, who would've thought." Drum was genuinely shocked. He didn't expect the rather stately and reserved member of the Fifth Omni Cavalry to breach such a standard. "Still, good for her. Yet you don't seem to like that," Drum pointed out. "Does that anger you?"

"The only thing that angers me, what clouds my judgment is that there's a buddy that I want more than anything, but a part of me feels like I can't have him." Alliot turned his back to the chief of the Drum Clan. He picked up his Shining Bunker. "Sorry for disturbing you. I thought fighting you would clear my head, but now I'm even _more_ unsure. Compared to Arkaid, I'm just some extra. The Cavalry Dragons searched for buddies so that we can have the same power you and Gao once did, hoping to protect and serve more efficiently. Most of us believed that only a true buddy partnership could happen between one monster and one human. I can't see myself anywhere near him, and making CJ give up on Arkaid is out of the question."

Alliot was on the verge of leaving. Drum didn't want to let him go. He could feel the passion Alliot carried for his trusted buddy. The only thing holding Alliot back was this silly idea that a buddy contract can't include more. Seeing Alliot start walking towards the edge of the arena infuriated the chief. He knew that Alliot needed to be here. But how? The only thing he could think of was to enrage him, but he needed to do it a certain way. Suddenly, Alliot noticed Chief Drum chuckling to himself. The comical behavior made Alliot snarl back at the chief. While laughing, Drum bellowed back to the cavalry dragon. "Should have expected this; if your rivalry with me told me anything, it's that you're the jealous type."

"What the hell did you just say?" Alliot scowled back.

"Interesting how you went out of your way to tell me their relationship," Drum mused confidently. "You didn't have to do that, but you did. Do you have a certain affection for him?"

Alliot gritted his teeth. "Now I know you're trying to piss me off!"

"I don't know," Drum returned with a casual shrug. "You tell me, shorty."

"Ya bastard!" Alliot turned around just as Drum expected. He charged forward with his Shining Bunker in tow. He readied a lunge, but Drum managed to evade the attack! Alliot wasn't letting up; he leaped towards drum with the drills spinning at the edge of his spear. He managed to make contact, striking Drum's armor! The drills began to release sparks as Alliot attempted to break through the chief's defenses! Drum grinned. With one, heavy swing, he rammed his drill back at Alliot, sending him flying back. "GACK!" He clenched his teeth as he was sent back first toward the ground. His lungs contorted. The air without him shot out in an instant. He struggled to regain his breath, feeling the tenseness of his body.

He attempted to get up, but Drum destroyed such a chance. With one foot pressed against Alliot's chest, Drum had finally subdued the cavalry dragon. It was complete and total humiliation. Alliot looked to the side, but Drum held onto Alliot's small head. Alliot couldn't look away now even if he tried. Drum's tone was much calmer, but it certainly still carried authority. He expressed his words with a level of wisdom that would only be fitting for someone of his rank. "There is no such limit on a buddy contract. To believe in such an ideal only shows how little you truly know what a buddy is."

"Gah, what do you know? You left yours!"

"I had a responsibility," Drum returned. "You should know that, when I first partnered with Gao, I saw no interest in becoming his buddy." He huffed, angrily glaring at the persistent dragon beneath him. "However, as I spent more time with him, I saw traits that I could relate to. I saw things in him that I could respect. He and I became friends, but it wasn't one-sided." Slowly, he removed his leg off of Alliot's chest. Alliot was only being dismissive at this point; he lost the will to keep fighting. "We had our flaws, but we helped each other. That is what a buddy is at its core. Whether you see yourselves as friends, more than that, or less, a buddy is about a strong partnership; both sides assisting each other, pushing each other so that they could become the best they can be. Because of Gao, I reached this point. Because of me, I know that Gao will continue to grow and live out his life as a great man."

Alliot was silent for a time. He couldn't figure himself out. Every time he looked at his partnership, he couldn't help but feel like he failed. He only saw CJ with Arkaid; he couldn't possibly see where he actually helped CJ in any way. At the core of it, this was an issue about him, and he knew it. Unfortunately, he didn't know how to express it, not until now. "… Yeah, but I don't feel like I did anything for him, really."

"Can you really say that?" Drum returned. "Can you truly-… huh?" His attention was removed. Alliot picked up the oddity as well. Before the two of them was a small, floating orb. It was about the size of their head. Drum recognized it immediately. "It's Gramps's Omni Orb, but how did-?" Before he could finish his sentence, he discovered the source. Alliot and Drum were left with jaws agape as the two figures suddenly emerged. The bystanders knelt before the deity that superseded Chief Drum in terms of rank. They watched as Lord Tenbu emerged in his SD form, floating beside the calm sapient of the Fifth Omni. "Arkaid? Gramps?"

Lord Tenbu waved at the chief. He retained his friendly demeanor. "It's great to see you again, but I'm afraid we have to conduct business at this moment." He quickly turned to Arkaid. "I got the alert. Whenever you're ready, Arkaid."

Alliot remained speechless as Arkaid approached the Omni Orb. She nodded to her Lord, signaling that now was the time.

* * *

 **(POV: First)**

It was difficult keeping up with Doble. I could tell that he had some strength to spare, but that didn't stop me. I had to advance. He and I were sparring in the boxing ring, exchanging blows as the others stood by and watched. Out of the three of us, I was the weakest. Melanie could cast stronger spells and Rikka was faster and physically stronger than me in general. Because of that, I had to advance. I had to get stronger. I didn't want to hold the others back, especially Arkaid. Whenever I fight alongside her, I need to hold my own. I cannot have her continue risking her life for mine. No matter what, I had to get stronger.

Doble and I could feel our sweat dropping onto the floor of the boxing ring. The way we fought was like that of a horrid dance. We had choreographed our steps, rehearsed every possible matchup, and now we were putting our lessons into action. Doble looked serious, but he still carried a gigantic grin for some reason. When I glanced over at the others, I couldn't help but notice their smiles as well. Suddenly, I heard a soft tap, followed by a shock of some kind. I was too focused on fighting Doble to even notice. But then, as I put my focus back on him, I noticed that he glanced away as well! I saw my opening, I went in for a punch, but he quickly blocked it at the last moment. Suddenly, his smile widened. His eyes flared with life. It was time for him to get serious, but I couldn't understand why he waited until _now_."

* * *

 **(POV: Third)**

Drum mused, impressed with what he was seeing. "I never trained with Gao like this." His words fell deaf to Alliot's ears. His mouth was agape; he watched as his buddy was giving his all in the ring. He began to grit his teeth; he hated how Doble was getting the upper hand. "Man, Doble isn't holding back either. I didn't expect any less from him." The chief nodded. "So, this is your buddy, Alliot? This is Chase Hallows? I've got to say, you guys have taken your training up a notch since I last saw you; having your buddies fight too."

He scowled back. "Our buddies aren't just that; they are members of the Cavalry. They need to be ready." Alliot's attention left that of the Omni Orb. "Arkaid, why are you here? Why are you showing me this?"

"I'm showing you what you need to see," Arkaid returned. "He's doing well. I wouldn't have done this, but the others know it as well as I do; you wanted to stay with CJ. You wanted to remain his buddy. Even so, your self-doubt is what's keeping you away from him."

"It's not 'doubt'!" Alliot roared. "You're his buddy! You're-"

"-someone that just so happened to meet him," Arkaid finished. She appeared disappointed with herself, like that truth was something she was ashamed of. "I only managed to meet him because Marissa told us about him. There's no doubt in my mind that, if I didn't pick him, you would've been his next option."

"Stop saying lies!" Alliot returned. "I know what is needed!"

Lord Tenbu shook his head. "You wouldn't be here if you did." Alliot looked away. "Alliot, I want you to watch him. That's all you need to do; watch and listen to him. The others know this is happening, but only CJ doesn't know. What he says here is genuine."

Arkaid agreed. "People are most honest when they're put in a high-tense situation," she began. "I hate the thought of putting him through this, but if there's a chance to show you the truth, the chance so that he and you can still be buddies, then I know it will be worth it."

The wielder of the Shining Bunker had no choice but to comply. Not only that, but he wanted to see CJ beat the crap out of Doble. Alliot watched the sparring match closely. CJ was sweating profusely, expressing his exhaustion, but his moves were not getting sluggish. He could hear CJ's breathing pick up at a rapid rate. It hurt him to watch CJ like this. In the eyes of his buddy, he believed that he was just going through a rough training session; CJ didn't know that he was being manipulated in such a way. At the very least, Alliot wanted CJ to come out on top. He wanted to show Drum the kind of strength he saw in him.

Unfortunately, as CJ's breathing increased, so did Doble's power. Doble put more oomph in his punches, and soon CJ couldn't dodge or block. Alliot watched as his buddy got nailed in the face, then the stomach. It made Alliot's blood boil. CJ was getting beaten out there. He knew he was being too defensive; this was no different than what Rikka did to CJ. If anything, Alliot should appreciate the fact that there was much better gear being used. However, he didn't care about any of that. His protective nature kicked in. He turned to Arkaid, coming close to yelling at her for putting their buddy in this mess. However, he noticed that, as Arkaid watched this fight, she cried. Words that would describe the amount contempt she felt simply didn't exist.

Alliot didn't want to watch anymore. CJ was fighting valiantly, and the bystanders were impressed that a human would be willing to box with a dragon head-on. Despite all of that, Alliot felt nothing but guilt. This must also be why CJ was kept out of the loop; no way in hell would he resort to creating a guilt trip like this. That still didn't stop Alliot's chest from hurting. This happened because he couldn't make up his goddamn mind!

It got to a point where CJ was reaching his breaking point. Doble punched him in the face, but it was where the headgear was. The punch was one of the lightest that Doble threw. He himself could also admit that he was getting a bit winded wailing on CJ consistently. However, that punch was enough to knock the exhausted human off his feet. Ten minutes of intense sparring had passed since the very beginning. The man tumbled on the floor, weakling laying on his side as he heaved in a pond of his own sweat.

Everyone watching the scene fell quiet. Alliot saw Doble kneel down in front of the exhausted human. The other cavalry members were unable to be seen. It was just Doble and CJ now. Doble knelt to CJ's side. Everyone could hear just how deep and severe CJ's breathing became. "You tired?" Doble didn't get a response out of the breathing man. "Had to make you go out with one last big one. We move in tomorrow." Still, not a single response. CJ was still struggling to catch his breath. "I'll give you some time to rest. Good job."

Just as Doble got up, CJ's head moved towards him. There was a specific contorted expression on CJ's face. It wasn't angry, and Doble certainly didn't punch the man hard enough in the face to leave him permanently rearranged. It got worse the more Doble continued to get out of the ring. That's when the red dragon noticed it. Just as he put one leg over the rope, he saw CJ's arm press down on the ground. Alliot was taken aback by the display. He lost control of his own breathing as he watched his buddy use every last ounce of strength just to push himself up. Arkaid quivered, soon shaking. "Damn you, Doble. You always go too far."

It was clear to Alliot that she would go after the guy later. However, at the moment, Alliot was left in awe. Doble began to slowly approach CJ. His eyes couldn't leave the man for even a moment. He smiled, watching as CJ buckled his knees in, supporting his body in hopes of pulling himself back up. The man still breathed heavily, yet he kept trying to move. Doble, expressing a tone of confusion, confronted CJ. "You alright?"

"I… I can't half-ass this." Those words struck hard into Alliot's very being. "I need to put everything I have into this, for their sake."

"They?" Doble returned. He chuckled to himself, soon hoisting the man back to his feet. "Look, you're tired. You've done enough training for the day. How about you rest up and let Rikka and I do our thing, okay?"

"… Five more minutes."

"CJ…."

"Five more minutes, please!" He begged, still coughing on the dryness of his throat. "I… I just need to know how to do more!"

"You have plenty of time for that," Doble returned. "You've only joined us for a few months. Go rest, and don't cut into my buddy's training time."

"… Right," CJ morosely muttered. "I'm sorry." Doble initially looked puzzled at the man. As he assisted him off the stage, there was a true feeling of reluctance.

That was when another tap was heard. Lord Tenbu nodded, ending the viewing. Everyone turned to Doble, expecting him to say something, anything. He was speechless. He couldn't think of anything to say. Finally, Drum spoke up. "I doubt he picked that up from Arkaid," he stated. "And it seems like you, more than anyone else here, knows what he's talking about at the end."

He did. Of course, he knew. Arkaid and CJ have already expressed that they would be there for each other for all eternity. That responsibility is already something CJ is working towards, and he has already accepted that he is on the right track. Only one other thought was on Alliot's mind about what CJ meant. _The Talk on the Final Battlefield_. He winced upon remembering such a horrid scene. He and CJ were both knocked to the ground, gravely injured from Zahhak. Despite CJ's exhaustion, he was doing everything in his power to restore the health of Alliot. The cavalry dragon could remember how much it hurt him to see his buddy work so hard for the sake of healing him. CJ was on the verge of blacking out when Alliot forced him to stop. That's when he remembered it; he remembered CJ wishing that he could do more for Alliot.

That crushed him. Even now, CJ still blames himself. Alliot could see the man's inherent weakness. In a way, CJ did reveal to everyone his strength. His decisions are greatly affected by other people and, in a way, it strengthens his resolve. Some would say that this is because of a sense of dependence, but Alliot couldn't see it like that. One could be independent yet still greatly enjoy the company of others. Alliot remembered what CJ told him; CJ separated himself from his family because they all tore themselves apart. He had no one for quite some time. To Alliot, it was only natural to find the need to hold the few friends one has closer than ever.

Guilt swept over the dragon. He felt his mind go blank as everything around him became an empty, bright color. His eyes were closed as he solemnly took in a deep breath. Even without him knowing, he could sense the power of the deity before him. She didn't even need to say a word. Alliot knew the answer. He knew what he had to do. Even so, he realized the truth at the same exact time he reached his lowest point. Without even looking at the great deity before him, he nodded. Dynamis returned the nod as well. The entity knew that Alliot understood the truth. He had self-worth. Others recognized his self-worth. Alliot remembered his pride. He knew just by how much of an impact he left on his buddy. That's correct, his buddy. His eternal partner.

Outside of his mind, Drum snickered as he saw Alliot transform before him. Arkaid and Lord Tenbu moved back as they watched their comrade transcend. The chief took up his Drill Ram Bunker, bringing it to life. Finally; Alliot embraced the power within him, giving Drum the challenge he desired for all this time. "Now that you're finally ready, it's time you and I settled the score!"

* * *

 **(POV: First)**

I was completely beat. Despite the fact that I wanted more, my body was far too exhausted. My muscles were so sore that my mentality completely shifted; now I just wanted to go home. The rush of adrenaline was gone, and the only thing that was left was the pain. Doble definitely found my laid back position amusing as he finished up his session with Rikka. Mizaru and Melanie playfully chatted with each other about other things. Her innocent mind kept Mizaru rather upbeat. I honestly couldn't see Mizaru with anyone else besides Melanie; the two of them shared a strong bond like the rest. The way Rikka toyed with Doble's ego was amusing to me, and not once did Doble truly act like he took offense to it. It was a part of their relationship now. At the end of it all, I was tired, but I felt victorious nonetheless. After everything we'd gone through, after the terrible hell of losing a friend, the peaceful atmosphere around me helped alleviate my mind. The only things missing was Alliot, Arkaid, and a bottle of vodka… and six orders of Takoyaki.

It was then that the gymnasium door opened. I kept my eyes straight as I leaned back in my chair. My head leaned back over the back cushion of my chair. Everything was literally upside down to my perspective as I stared exhausted at a wall. I guess a part of me wanted Arkaid to come across a goofy sight. Maybe I just wanted to make her giggle a little bit to lighten her mood, since she told me that she was very busy today. I closed my eyes for a moment, soon taking in a long breath. Rejuvenation settled in as I truly felt my body relax after such a long, tiring day. It was close to dinnertime at this hour and I just wanted to head back home. I've been here for too long.

Arkaid's face came into view. She was smiling at me or, in my perspective, frowning. I started laughing uncontrollably, for I found it hilarious to look at her from this angle. It wasn't just that; the excitement of seeing her again appeared to fuel what was supposed to be a slight chuckle. Arkaid couldn't stop giggling upon seeing my silly self. She had a hard time talking to me until she cleared her throat. She looked like she had a lot on her mind. "I see that you had a rough day."

"Yeah, totally did," I returned as the blood started rushing to my head. I've been upside down for too long, but I didn't want to move. I didn't want to take my sights off Arkaid, even for a moment. "How did the errand go?"

"I haven't decided yet."

"Decided yet?"

"About how it went," Arkaid returns with a smirk. "It depends on you, in all honesty."

"You serious?"

"First, I need to ask you this," she returned with a grin. She placed her head above her mouth, shielding herself for smiling too much. I curiously looked at her. Because of the way I was positioned, she chuckled at the contorted face. "Why are you looking at me upside down?"

"I don't know. I leaned back like this because I was tired," I began. "Now I'm just doing it because it's strange looking at you from this angle."

"Is that so?" Arkaid mused as she glanced at her right.

"Yeah," I returned. "I don't know how to describe it. It's funny to look at you this way, I guess?"

Suddenly, an orange face appeared with before my eyes. "HOW DO I LOOK?!"

"JESUS CHR-"

 ** _WHAM_**

"OW!"

"GAH!"

From sheer shock alone, I had flung myself up. I managed to hit my head against the familiar orange blur. It was a hard, clean hit, and I rolled onto the floor as I tightly grasped my forehead. My eyes were tightly closed due to the immense pain. I breathed through my teeth. Beside me was the familiar figure, grasping the edge of his snout. Quickly, I turned to him, worried about my actions. His eyes were closed shut, wincing from the pain. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry!"

"Are _you_ okay?" The dragon man returned hastily. He released his grasp, hastily coming to my aid. "I nailed you in the forehead with my _teeth_!"

"Am I bleeding?"

"No, no you're fine," he sighed in relief. "Jeez, that scared me. Don't flip out like that, ya bastard."

"I'm sorry, I just-…" My eyes widened. Only then did I register the person sitting before me. Only then did I realize that the other Cavalry members were standing around Arkaid, the figure, and I. They others looked so damn proud of themselves of what they were able to achieve. When I finally recognized the person before me, I understood why. "… Alliot?!"

"Y-yeah!" He stammered back. "How are you doing?!"

"Fine!"

"Why are we yelling?!"

"I guess I'm excited?!" I yelled back. "I just went from dead-tired to full-blown store-bought battery in a millisecond!" The two of us needed to take a breather. What made it easy was the fact that the others were laughing at us like we were both some goofballs. Finally, I felt Arkaid's soft hand pat my shoulder. I looked up at her, noticing her sly grin. I love her. This was her plan. The others were in on it too, the bastards. Alliot was a bit timid, and understandably so; for her to come back after only a month, especially after our goodbye, was strange. After I managed to calm myself down, I could speak clearly without the risk of my mind going off the rails. "Alliot, what are you doing here?"

"I was wrong," Alliot struggled to reply. He turned away for a moment. He was clearly embarrassed. "I was wrong. You and Arkaid were right. You told me that I was important, but I couldn't see it. Because of her, I was able to look past my weakness, and find the truth." He nodded, soon giving me a confident grin. "Looks like you're stuck with me, ya bastard."

Without even thinking, I wrapped my arms around my two buddies, locking them in my embrace.

* * *

My excitement stuck with me on the walk home, almost to the point that I feared that I was becoming vain. There was a bit of a skip in my step as I walked, which may have made me stick out a little bit more than needed. I wasn't this peppy since Alliot and I managed to make Arkaid return. It was funny to me, really, how things progressed over time. My mind was stuck on telling Alliot everything that had happened in the month of his absence. Arkaid and I told him about the evidence Liam revealed to us, the job at the Buddy Police HQ, as well as the few updates from America regarding the other cavalry members.

Alliot walked beside us in his SD form. I didn't care to ask him why. However, as Arkaid remained in her normal form and walked beside us, there was a noticeable jolt of positivity in Alliot's expressions. Maybe he preferred his SD form when around us? Maybe he became more comfortable with it over time, especially when his SD form is around the same size of other SD forms. When it comes to his real size, I am taller than him by about a foot. He became incredibly casual while Arkaid maintained her regal demeanor. However, the end of her tail flicked around while a soft smile became one of her permanent features that walk home.

When asking him about America, Alliot didn't exactly appear to please. He would dig his head into his scarf when he talked so he sounded a bit muffled. "Wasn't interested in anyone. The few that I was interested in had underestimated me immediately due to obvious things. I didn't plan on spending the time to change their minds, especially when I didn't have to do that for you."

"Sounds like I set a high standard."

"In some ways, but I don't know," Alliot muttered back. "Is it really too much to ask for a decent human being?"

Arkaid mused in return. "You were in New York City, weren't you?"

"Where else should we start besides the place with the most people?!" Alliot roared back. Arkaid and I laughed at each other, igniting his embarrassment. "Don't laugh at me!" However, he soon found himself smirking before hiding his face beneath his green scarf. It was getting cold outside, so I wanted to get home as soon as humanly possible. My jacket also weighed me down, but I think it was more of the fact that my body was so tired that it struggled to carry it. This feeling made me think of a writer so tired that he or she becomes unable to even lift up their pen or pencil, or unable to type a letter on a page; such a thing would be so embarrassing and pathetic. Soon came a period of quietness between the three of us. We weren't talking to each other, but instead were simply basking in each other's company. This was fine to me. I kept looking back at Arkaid, seeing her warming smile. She had extra layers of coats, wearing a thick brown one on top due to her cold-blooded body. The image was cute to me, and I took note of buying Arkaid more coats one day since I knew she would need them. When I peered over to Alliot, he appeared to be deep in thought. He was looking forward, grumbling to himself until a sudden idea pinged into his mind. "We should drink tonight."

The idea piqued my interest. Arkaid and I didn't drink last night because things were a bit hectic about the planning for the move. We spent that night moving a lot of our stuff around and storing it for the move on Sunday. Arkaid and I looked at each other. There was a moment of doubt in her eyes since we only had tomorrow to move, but, on the other hand, Alliot came back, so a celebration needed to take place. She tried to speak up for a moment, but soon canceled herself out, soon looking away. She dug her head into her brown trench coat. Small streams of visible vapor came out of her snout as she exhaled nervously. "Could we get … more Takoyaki than usual, then?"

That was already a resounding yes to Alliot. His bright teeth gleamed in the setting sunlight. He couldn't stop chuckling as he proudly raised his weapon into the air. "Tonight, we celebrate! Right, CJ?!" I didn't answer. He was confused by my loss of focus, soon realizing that I was staring at something or, rather, someone from afar. Arkaid and Alliot caught on almost immediately. It was Liam, sitting where I sat a month ago, watching the river.

Without another word, I started walking toward him. Just by how he sat I could tell something was up. He was hunched over, staring at his feet and not even the water. I was a bit nervous about confronting him. Arkaid and I still felt guilty after what happened. Liam was mind-controlled, and we didn't believe him. When Gale was captured, and the proof was indeed shown, Arkaid and I sincerely apologized. He said it was alright, but that didn't stop me from treating him extra every now and then. Because we were still nervous about doing _another_ thing wrong, Arkaid and I looked at each other, discussing how we should attack this. Should we be super friendly? Should we display our concern yet fear that he'll withdraw since he may not want to 'burden' us? Or should we just be completely direct? Alliot said 'screw that' and simply marched forward. Arkaid and I tensed up as we watched Alliot sat himself next to Liam, soon staring at him straight in the eyes. "So your friends are worried about you, so what's up?"

Where was the tact, Alliot? Where was it?!

Then again, he didn't exactly have any when he brought Arkaid and me back together, so maybe he was onto something.

We decided to roll with it since Liam was already alerted to our presence. We approached him, setting ourselves beside him as I looked at what he was fiddling with. He wasn't looking down to look at his shoes; he was staring at his deck of buddyfight cards. In front was a copy of the new form Demios managed to unlock; 'Foundation of the Purgatory Knights, Lord Demios.' Liam muttered to us, seemingly aware of what we were focused on. "… When Demios unlocked his potential, we put his card information into circulation. Now copies of his card are being distributed, and many people want to make Purgatory Knight decks."

I had to say something. "Well, it's good that he's getting some exposure," I returned with a shrug. "I put Arkaid's information into circulation and now many people want to build a deck with her, and, oh-" I looked over to my other partner. "Alliot unlocked his Super Form too, so I plan on having his card information recorded."

"But…," Liam sighed. "… They all want him as their buddy."

"… What do you mean?" I questioned. Arkaid and Alliot remained quiet, allowing me to take control of the conversation. Liam was my friend over theirs, so I can only assume they thought it was the fairest.

"CJ, Demios went to Darkness Dragon World," he hastily returned in a morose voice. He sounded like he had given up. "Things still need to be done there after what happened, and he said I shouldn't go." He turned to me, tears falling from his eyes. "CJ, do you think Demios is the buddy for me?"

"Of course!" I boomed back. "Demios can only be _your_ buddy, no one else!" I inched closer to him. I made sure he understood just how serious I was. "Any other person can just make a deck, like the power of it, and play it. Your bond with Demios transcends the card game!"

Arkaid finally intervened. "Besides, we're not tools," she spoke solemnly. Liam's ears perked. He must have heard those words before. "One day, the cards may be no longer usable, and players will make a different deck instead of sticking true to what they built. If I am, someday, outclassed, I am not afraid of CJ leaving me for someone else."

Alliot nodded with a confident grin. "Same goes with me," he gruffly began. "You're gonna feed into that bullcrap doubt you have? You died for Demios, gruesomely."

Liam shook his head. "That's why I'm worried." We didn't understand, but Liam was far from over. We had cracked him, and he was spilling the information right to us. "When I died… I haven't been able to think too straightly about it, like," he sighed. His eyes trailed off until he finally stared at the calm, seemingly motionless river. "The blood… the feeling of it poisoning my throat. My insides felt like they were on fire. I can't stop thinking about it, and Demios knows it. That's why I'm afraid." His right hand began to shake. "I know many people will just pick up a Demios deck and start liking it, but what if there _is_ someone better than me? What if Demios lost faith in me?"

Alliot huffed. "Well, did he say it?"

"… No," Liam returned. "But keeping me out of Purgatory Knight affairs is close enough."

Arkaid shook her head. "That doesn't sound right to me." Liam glanced over at her, confused by her wording. "Your interpretation… it just doesn't sit right with me. I saw you and Demios together. You were willing to go through hell for him, and he respected that. In fact… maybe you were too willing."

"Too willing?"

"Similar to how CJ is too willing to keep me and Alliot safe," Arkaid returned.

I chuckled to myself. "And you two to me," I added.

She exhaled with a noticeable smile. "Of course." She looked to Liam with the sincerest of eyes. "I believe that Demios is worried for you. He isn't pushing you away. I believe that he's sincerely worried that he's pushed you too far, and he's afraid to put too much on you so soon." Liam looked back to his lap, staring at the copy of Demios's card in his left hand. "Have you thought about it that way, Liam?"

It was like Liam's gate was a spell, given the sole purpose of opening a dark gate. Upon Arkaid saying his name, a small vortex of violent energy formed to our right. All four of us quickly embraced ourselves, expecting the worst when a small, armored dragon emerged. His eyes went from red to yellow, which then followed the closing of the gate. It was Demios, residing in his SD form. Liam looked away for a moment, but that didn't stop Demios from approaching his buddy. Then it happened; Demios got cold feet. His sudden boom of leadership-fueled confidence had left him. My partners and I exchanged confused looks until Liam finally saw how anxious Demios had appeared. Finally, as the dragon grasped his elbows, he managed to wring out his will to speak. "Liam… do you despise me?"

A look of total bewilderment took over Liam's face. His mind couldn't handle such an oddity. Such leaps of logic were foreign to him. How could it that the leader of the Purgatory Knights, the eternal warriors of Darkness Dragon World, could show any sign of this sort of weakness? It just didn't make sense to Liam at the time. Suddenly, his eyes flickered. He understood what my partners and I knew. Despite the fact that my partners are warriors trained for an important cause, they were still people with weaknesses in addition to their strengths. "… What?"

"I asked, 'do you hate me,' Liam?" Demios asked again.

"N-No!" Liam replied back, completely stunned by the accusation. "I could never hate you!"

"I need to know if you do," Demios returned. He breathed deeply through his nose, soon looking to the side. "Liam, you are now in the state you're in because I failed you. When that power ruined my wings, I dropped you. I let you fall to your doom. You didn't even die instantly; your death was excruciating and painful, and it remains in your memory because I failed you! I've broken my oaths to you!"

"Demios…."

"That's why…." Demios turned his back. The confidence in his voice waned. "I… if you want to leave the Purgatory Knights, none of us will blame you. What happened to you was my doing, not yours." His face contorted. He struggled to keep back the wave of emotions piling up within him. "So … if you need to… I'll end our buddy contract right now, but only if you can only see me with contempt!"

Liam couldn't believe what he was hearing. He looked at my partners and I like he had made the discovery of the century. However, as his eyes met ours, we merely directed them to the one who was hurting. Demios was waiting for an answer. Liam needed to tell him. Demios needed to know if things shouldn't continue this way. From how I remembered it, Liam was always bad at expressing his feelings. But now, it was 'do or die' for him. If he wasn't going to be open here, he could lose the person that was the closest to him. I believe he understood that. He got up from the bench and quickly raced to his buddy's side. Liam embraced the small dragon. Demios tensed up. He too must have been expecting the other result. Liam couldn't speak; he was crying too much. I had to speak for him, but it was difficult. My throat became dry as I watched Liam unleash Demios everything he had been holding for quite some time. "He thought you hated him," I informed the dragon. Demios gasped, looking at his partner with sorrowful eyes. "He thought you lost faith in him."

There was something about this that made me think about what has happened in the past. As the sound of Arkaid's worried voice echoed through my head, as I watched Demios tear up in Liam's arms within the confines of my head, I couldn't help but ponder over what people imagine _us_ to be. Liam brought up that other people were making Purgatory Knights decks because Demios looked cool and strong to them. However, what if they knew the true Demios? What if they knew that Demios, at his core, was a sensitive soul, only forced to be cruel for the sake of survival? Would people look up to a fearless warrior less than someone who has trust issues? Because, at their very core, Liam and Demios were the same, and nothing could change that. Both were souls that were stricken with immense pain. They were secluded, both finding it difficult to express their feelings so freely until they found each other. Both of them worried about how they were viewed to the other. That's why, as I watched Liam release his emotions, finally open up to Demios about how he felt about the hell that he experienced, I couldn't help but imagine other people looking at Liam and Demios like they were crybabies.

Scumbags.

People who judge like that are nothing but scumbags. Demios and Liam found each other after a difficult hell. They were able to be the buddies they wanted to be. Now, their fears were gone. They no longer had to fear that one side disliked the other. It isn't wrong to give in to your emotions at times. No matter what each one of us goes through, no matter what stately demeanor or confident smile you put up, no matter how boring I have made myself to be in the past, and no matter how weak I began, nothing changes these two facts.

1) We all have to start somewhere.

2) We are all human.

Not in the term when it comes to species, but what it means to be 'sentient' or 'alive.' Before we knew of such monsters entering our world, we only knew of humans. I worked with the DMW in hopes of closing the gap between them. But not everyone is like that. Many people just see monsters as monsters, nothing more. Later, when I interviewed Gale in prison, I found out that Alvis thought of Alliot and Arkaid as just two lizards. Arkaid and Alliot; two of the most important people in my life. Arkaid; the one I hold most dear to me. Arkaid and Alliot; the most genuine people that I have known in my life, were devolved due to Alvis's words. To him, they were nothing but lizards, in the way of his pursuit of love. As we bridge the gap, things will definitely become much more difficult. As we continue onward, more and more people will be unable to recognize the 'monsters' as anything but. There are still people that only see their buddies as weapons for personal gain. However, my original duty was to rectify that issue. When such ideals collide, disaster and chaos are created until a compromise can be found.

Unfortunately, many people choose chaos.

They choose disaster.

It will continue to fester with no end in sight.

Until people realize that the true value of a buddy-

Of a partner.

* * *

I needed to unwind after that. My mind had gone into overdrive when I watched Liam and Demios return home. Arkaid could feel my passion, but she felt that such a thing was needed elsewhere. It was getting late into the night now, and I was sobering up after unwinding from the alcohol. Alliot remained in his SD form on the off chance he fell asleep. He didn't want Arkaid or me to bring him to bed when he was his larger, muscular, and heavier self. That would just prove too difficult for me. Arkaid seemed to be enjoying herself tonight. She was chowing down on the Takoyaki, humming to herself with each happy bite. She probably had three to four dozen of the stuff; I wasn't keeping track at this rate. She wasn't sobering up nearly as quickly as I thought.

I was returning to the disorganized living room after putting the vodka away. Alliot was lounging in his chair, looking at us with glazed eyes. He was _gone_ ; he was fiddling with the empty plastic cups and tossing them onto the table. Normally, I'd berate him for doing that, but at least each one landed on the table. I guess his drunken self wished to impress me with some of his sweet parlor tricks or something. Maybe he had just gotten bored and he found a competition to keep himself busy. That didn't sound right, since he was chatting his butt off. "And Drum came at me with a BAM! And I got him back with a WHOOSH!" He had already gone into lengthy detail about his transformation. His muscles were tense, his Shining Bunker became a pole with a large drill on each end. His armor embraced more green, and one thing he liked focusing on was his hair. "My hair was ALL over the place!" He tried imitating the movements of his hair by fumbling with it. For a moment I glanced over to Arkaid, noticing that she was enjoying the little show. She said she already saw it, but it was funny to see a replay, especially with Alliot's incredible commentary. "Aw, CJ! Come on!" He just noticed I looked away. "You love my hair! That's what you focused on, right?!"

"… Oh yeah," I chuckled to myself. Arkaid and I grinned at each other. I had already told her about that. "Don't forget how I said you could _just devour_ me with those muscles."

"Yeah, that was the best…." Alliot leaned back in his chair, sighing back before staring at the ceiling. "… I'm sorry I left."

The mood changed quickly, which wasn't uncommon when drinking. People tend to get fairly emotional during such times. "It's alright Alliot," I approached, soon patting his back. "You're fine. You're here now."

"I just can't shake off the feeling that you hate me a little bit."

"Alliot, you shouldn't worry about that stuff," I returned with casual hand wave. It soon became noticeable just how weary Alliot appeared. His eyes were sullen, and he kept his body perched back. "You tired, Alliot?"

"… Maybe a little," he mumbled. "Sorry for ruining the night."

"You didn't ruin it; we had fun," I returned. I made a quick trip to the fridge, making sure to get him his water. He needed to get the alcohol out of his system. He may be tired now, but he will wake up soon, or he may stay up, and he'll need to filter everything out. Because of his SD size, all he needed was a few water bottles. I came back, seeing that he already opened the door. "Take these. You'll need them so you don't get hungover."

"I get ya," he returned casually. It must have been his drunken self, for he just tossed them all into my old bedroom. My one laugh was one that expressed pure shock and awe about how silly the incident became. I shook my head before I shrugged my shoulders. No harm was done at all; I figured he'll get them in the morning. He turned back to me with a hesitant look. Alliot diverted his eyes to the side. "CJ?"

"Yeah?"

"… Thanks."

He closed the door behind me. I turned back to Arkaid, watching her as she sprawled herself on the couch. She had just witnessed what just happened, soon seeing me shrug my shoulders. "Guess it's the alcohol."

"I believe you're also at fault for making him a bit softer, albeit slightly," she returned with a calm, soft smile. I sat myself down in the chair Alliot was in, setting myself back as we lazily looked around. "Maybe it is a little bit a both, perhaps?"

"Most likely," I returned with a shrug. A thought had been pestering my mind for a while, and it was time I got it off my chest. "Arkaid, remember when you said you loved me?"

A suaveness in her voice came about. "Which time?"

"At the castle," I returned with the gears turning in my brain. "I realize that, before that 'time,' you never said that before." I curiously looked over at her. She was intrigued at where I was going. "… So… was that the 'secret' you were trying to tell me all this time? The one you kept postponing?" Arkaid's eyes went blank for a moment. She rapidly blinked. Was she confused at what I meant? No, she knew. I could tell because she soon smiled back at me with much more vigor. "… If that's the case, then Alliot must have known way before me," I continued to reason. "No wonder he nudged me that time."

"Are you actually tipsy?" Arkaid asked, startled by my surprising memory. "I ask because I am rather perplexed by your ability to recall such information."

"Yeah. I'm just slower right now." I exhaled for a long time, lost in my thoughts for a moment. "Maybe I just have strong genes in this regard? Nah, not possible."

"… CJ?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay with this?" Arkaid's question caught me off guard. When I saw her eyes, I couldn't help but feel torn by how solemn and sincere she became. Her voice softened, lower in volume. "Are you okay with _us_?" Her eyes diverted away. The more I looked at her, the more flushed she became. I wanted to help her in whatever way I could, but it seemed like my very presence made things difficult for her. "With everything like it is now, I mean. I mean, we... we're now..." She looked away. "... Demios feared that Liam would want to leave, so I began to think about it." Arkaid laid her head against the couch cushion, looking over at me with strong eyes. "I'm willing to stick with you to the end, but I want to ask if you have any qualms I should know about. Name any, and I'll take care of them."

"That goes both ways, I hope you know that."

"CJ, I have no fears of fighting by your side for the rest of our lives," she returned. Her tone dropped. She spoke with sincerity and strength. "The three of us, Alliot, you, and I, we are the Sapience of the Fifth Omni. I declared that I'd serve that belief till the end of time. I trust that you feel the same after everything we've been through, but I must ask if there's anything on your mind right now that I should worry about."

"… There's only one thing," I returned with a casual smile. She inched towards me, bringing herself close so that she could hear my softening voice. Unbeknownst to me, I was starting to trail off into sleep. My speech was becoming too quiet for her to hear. When I didn't finish fast enough, she got up and knelt next to me, waiting for my answer. "Tell me what you need. Nothing fears me more than knowing that you're worried."

Her graceful smile gleamed back to me. She didn't have to say anything else. As she moved closer to me, as I saw nothing but her, I knew that she had everything she needed. And I, fortunately, just so happened to be one of them.

 _End_


End file.
